Aftershocks IV
by Rachel500
Summary: A series of TAGS for Seasons Seven and Eight. As the threat of Anubis and the Replicators brings the war to a tense climax, a reunited SG1 wrestle with their personal demons and choices, where they belong and who they belong with...
1. Returning Home

Stargate SG1 is somebody else's, probably MGM/Gekko Corp/Sci-Fi, and I freely admit that whoever's it is, I'm borrowing their show and they retain all rights, etc.

**4th December 2011:** Where does the time go? Here's the TAG for Zero Hour: _A Question of Leadership_. Hope you enjoy!

**Author's Notes:**

This is the fourth volume of Aftershocks and will contain TAGs for Season Seven and Season Eight. The TAGs focus on how the characters reacted to their various missions, what impact it had on them and their relationships. As I briefly recap the episode that precedes it at the head of the story and sometimes foreshadow to future episodes, there are spoilers for all the Stargate SG1 (and potentially Stargate Atlantis) episodes included. Each chapter is a TAG; each is complete/stand alone although like the show itself there are continuing themes from story to story.

Please note pairings are in line with those implied or established within the series, (e.g. Jack/Sam, Daniel/Sha're, Teal'c/Drey'auc). There is an author's note preceding each story with any specific dynamics highlighted.

You will find Aftershocks vol 1 (TAGs covering Seasons One and Two), Aftershocks vol 2 (TAGs covering Seasons Three and Four) and Aftershocks vol 3 (TAGs covering Seasons Five and Six) under my profile. It is not necessary to read the previous volumes to read this.

You can now also find "Aftershocks in Atlantis" under my profile (TAGs covering Stargate Atlantis episodes).

o-O-o

**Author's Note: **Daniel/Team friendship. Daniel/Janet friendship. Jonas/Team friendship. Daniel/Sha're. Minor Sam/Jack UST. Just as I took a moment to mention how I intended to handle Daniel's absence in Season Six, I want to take a moment here to explain how I'll deal with Jonas leaving. Jonas will continue to show up occasionally especially through most of this season (given the episode Fallout). However, he will not appear in every TAG.

**Fallen/Homecoming Recap: **_A nomadic tribe come across a naked Daniel Jackson in a field. Meanwhile, back at the SGC, Jonas figures out the Ancient tablet and races to tell Hammond who is discussing Anubis's super-weapon with Sam. Jonas suggests that the Lost City is in fact the last city address input into the computer by Jack when he had the Ancient knowledge. They head to the planet. It's the same planet that Daniel landed in and they very quickly discover him. However, Daniel doesn't recognise them; he has been called Arrom (naked one) and has amnesia. Jack goes to talk to Daniel in his tent but has no luck convincing him that he is Daniel. Sam tries next and after talking with her, Daniel decides to go home._

_They arrive back at the SGC where Daniel undergoes a medical check by Janet. He's left in temporary quarters with some of his belongings that Jack had kept including a picture of Sha're. Daniel remembers who she is after sleeping; he goes to tell Teal'c and realises that she is dead. At the briefing the next day, Daniel joins the rest of SG1 and notes Jonas translated the tablet incorrectly. Later, Jonas tells Daniel that he's given him an idea to bait Anubis into targeting the planet._

_Teal'c heads to Yu to convince the System Lords to fight against Anubis while the rest of the team come up with a solution to destroy Anubis's super-weapon; namely, Daniel and Jonas will sneak onto Anubis's spaceship and find the schematics of the weapon which have been encrypted in Ancient, they'll transmit the data to Jack and Sam in a glider who will fire missiles into the right vent blowing up the weapon's energy source. The System Lords will arrive to take out Anubis._

_The plan goes ahead but things go wrong; a failing Yu orders his fleet somewhere else other than the battle and Teal'c is locked up; Daniel escapes from the computer room but Jonas is captured and Anubis uses his mind device to take his knowledge. Only Jack and Sam make it back to Earth having successfully destroyed the energy source for the super-weapon._

_Just as they are wondering what happened to Anubis, Earth receives a call from Kelowna: Anubis has arrived there. Jack and Sam are greeted by Ambassador Dreylock and Commander Hale who inform them that the Kelownans did use the naquadria bomb and it has brought the other two nations to the negotiation table. Jack radios Daniel who is hiding aboard Anubis's ship, waiting to rescue Jonas. As Jack and Sam deal with the Kelownans, Teal'c and Yu's First Prime discuss the situation with Yu and realise command of the System Lord fleet must be handed to another Goa'uld; they choose Ba'al. _

_Luckily, Anubis's lackey fails to stabilise the naquadria, and the ship is rocked by an explosion which disturbs Jonas's cell enough for him to get out and join Daniel. As Teal'c arrives and informs them of the plan with Ba'al, Sam realises that the Goa'uld are looking for a crystal from the original experiments on the naquadria. She, Teal'c and Dreylock head to a warehouse and find the crystal. They are suddenly surrounded by Jaffa but luckily, Jonas and Daniel ring down and save them. Unfortunately when they head back to the Stargate, they find Hale has betrayed them all to Anubis. Herak kills Hale and announces they are all to be executed but just in time Ba'al arrives and begins firing on Anubis. The building is rocked and SG1 uses the opportunity to attack. Herak loses the crystal and escapes through the Stargate as Jonas saves Daniel from being hit by a staff weapon blast._

_Back on Earth, Jonas says goodbye to SG1. He is headed back to Kelowna as the other nations would not agree to a combined government without him. As he steps up to Jack, Jack tells him 'he earned it.' Jonas leaves the SGC. Daniel stares up at the Stargate. Jack checks he's OK and reminds him not to be late for dinner. Daniel asks if they get paid. Jack smiles and welcomes him back. _

**Returning Home**

'Would you care to drive, Daniel Jackson?'

Teal'c's softly worded question startled Daniel out of half-formed memories of other times he had left the base before his death and Ascension. He frowned at the realisation that they had walked across half the car park and found their way to their assigned vehicle from the motor-pool without him noticing. He tried to regroup swiftly. 'You can drive?'

'Indeed.' Teal'c replied. He didn't seem upset that Daniel had forgotten; obtusely he seemed smug with a ghost of a smile skirting over his impassive features. 'You instructed me during our time in 1969.'

Daniel had a flash of sitting in a van, the Jaffa beside him; both of them dressed in civilian garb of the late Sixties, and the road zipping along in front of them. A kaleidoscope of memories about the mission cascaded through his head and he blinked as though to clear his vision. He smiled ruefully. Perhaps it was better that he wasn't driving if he was going to be remembering something at every turn. He waved at Teal'c in a silent signal for the Jaffa to take the wheel.

Teal'c inclined his head and unlocked the car. Daniel followed him into the car grateful to get out of the cold wind despite the parka that Teal'c insisted he wear. His thick sweater and jeans didn't seem to help either. The scratchy feel of wool and the weight of denim seemed strange against his skin. He'd found the clothes in a suitcase left on his bed the day after his arrival with a single sheet of paper on top of it proclaiming 'These are yours' scrawled in Jack O'Neill's handwriting. Daniel thought it was crazy that he could remember Jack's handwriting but there were still great chunks of his memory missing about his actual life.

The suitcase had brought back some chunks; arriving back from Abydos the first time, staying with Jack after being declared dead after the whole Nem thing...Daniel shivered violently and he wrapped his arms around his torso. He couldn't help but notice that a similar invitation to stay hadn't been issued since his return from the Ascended plane. But then he didn't really blame Jack for that.

Things were complicated between them.

Daniel had read the reports of his death and Jack's explanation of Daniel's request for Jack to stop the others from healing him - to effectively let him die. It boggled his mind. Daniel wasn't certain what to say to that. Thank you seemed inappropriate. It was a hell of a thing to request of a friend and yet Daniel had done it, and Jack had honoured it. _As Daniel had known he would._

And then, there was the matter of the mysterious incidents between them during his Ascension. The one at Abydos had been in the reports but there was a hint that there had been another time and Daniel couldn't remember it. His memories of his life _before_ his Ascension were tumbling back into place but those of his actual Ascension remained elusive. Had he done something or not done something that had made Jack mad at him? He remembered all too well the half-joking threat Jack had issued over the briefing room table to injure him in the wake of his revelation about the Lost City. He wasn't sure how he raised the issue with Jack; wasn't sure if he even should. It was all too...complicated.

Daniel let out a small sigh. He let his gaze drift through the windshield to the passing scenery. He recognised the shape of the road; the line of trees on the right; other familiar landmarks as they turned onto the main road. He recognised when they passed the crossroads where a right turn would take them to Samantha Carter's home.

Sam.

He could remember the hurt in her blue eyes when he - or rather Arrom as he had been then - had pushed her hand away from him on the planet after he had been discovered by SG3 and taken to see them. Daniel could remember the hope that lined her delicate features when she'd asked him to come back home with them to discover who he was. And he'd sensed something - a connection with her that had made Arrom reconsider his decision not to have anything to do with the strangers. Daniel flushed at remembering his question to her about whether there was something between them...

It had been a natural question to ask, Daniel assured himself. Sam was an attractive woman and that was definitely part of what he had felt in the tent; attraction. He hadn't known at the time that he'd once been married to Sha're; that, if he was being honest with himself, he was only just beginning to come to terms with her death. He had dreamed about saying goodbye to Sha're on Abydos and he didn't know if it was a dream or reality. And it wasn't as though Sam was holding his suggestion that they might have been lovers against him; she was just eager to pick up the wonderfully close platonic friendship they had shared.

Incredibly eager.

Daniel grimaced.

He could remember that friendship but it was like pieces of a jigsaw puzzle where he could see the pieces clearly but the whole picture was fuzzy and out of focus. He had remembered the intellectual spark and zing of their debates late at night in the bowels of the SGC as they tackled some discovery; the development of familial kinship - he considered her the sister he had never had. He had remembered their team bond; that instinctive knowledge of the each other's reactions and thoughts; the connection he had misconstrued on meeting with her in the tent. But he had also remembered that they had drifted apart; a sense that there were secrets on both sides of their friendship. And how all the different and confusing emotions and memories fitted together remained a mystery. His relationship with Sam seemed as complicated as his relationship with Jack.

In fact, the complexity of his relationships with the two Air Force officers was one of the reasons why he wasn't looking forward to the dinner at Jack's. He hadn't actively avoided them since his return but because of the plan against Anubis he hadn't exactly spent a great deal of time with them either. Sam and Jack had been busy overseeing the glider refit and liaising with the Tok'ra. He and Jonas had worked together to help communicate with the nomadic tribe and oversee their departure from the planet; to prepare for the mission aboard the ship.

He felt a pang of guilt about Jonas. He knew on the face of it he hadn't taken anything away from the young Kelownan; that events on Kelowna had effectively trumped any half-formed or spoken about plans. Daniel sighed and let the guilt dissipate. If Anubis hadn't gone to Kelowna, if Jonas had stayed...Daniel knew he would have gladly shared the office; gladly shared his place on SG1 with Jonas. There was a part of him, the Arrom part, that wasn't entirely convinced that he wanted it all back anyway. But the mission to Anubis had given him confidence that he had the skills and experience to return to the SGC and his place on the team. And there was another part of him that felt the familiarity; remembered the bonds and the vague sense of belonging.

Belonging was good.

It was just that he didn't know if he had chosen to return or if he had been returned as a punishment for attempting to help Abydos. It was an uncertainty that nagged away at him like a toothache. If he knew for certain then...then what? Daniel frowned. Whatever had happened in his Ascension, the hard truth was that he was back on Earth; back to being a mortal with limited abilities. Short of dying again and hoping Oma came to his rescue again, there was no going back. He had to make the best of what he had.

And he knew in rejoining SG1, if they were going to be a team again, they all needed to properly reconnect. They all knew it. The team had changed in his absence. It wasn't only that they had found a new dynamic and rhythm with Jonas; Daniel wasn't blind to the deeper connection that had formed between his original team-mates. He guessed that wasn't too surprising; they had been through his death - Ascension - together, and that would have bonded them even closer he imagined. But with his return, the four of them needed to work out how to be SG1 again. He figured it was the reason for Jack's impromptu dinner invitation.

Daniel's eyes slid to the Jaffa next to him. If his relationships with Jack and Sam seemed complicated, his relationship to Teal'c seemed extraordinarily simple in comparison. Which was weird given their history, Daniel mused. He'd remembered Teal'c's part in Sha're's death; her possession by Ammonet and it didn't matter. It was soothing to be around the Jaffa. Teal'c didn't press him for anything other than what Daniel wanted to share; he didn't try and force his company on him. Well, OK. For the better part of the past few weeks, Teal'c had been with Yu's fleet but still... Teal'c just accepted Daniel, his patchy memory and his return in a way that allowed Daniel to just _be_. More, he felt like he needed to be near Teal'c as though there was an important reason that he couldn't remember.

The road changed and Daniel recognised it. They weren't too far from Jack's. He shifted in his seat. It was just dinner with old friends, Daniel reassured himself, trying to ignore the rumbling nerves in his belly. How hard could it be?

o-O-o

Jack watched as Carter darted from one side of his kitchen to another as she put the final touches on the salad that would accompany the steaks marinating in the refrigerator and the baked potatoes in the oven. She spun from one counter to another; an endless whir of motion fussing over a salad that had effectively been finished ten minutes before. He sighed and shifted to intercept her, taking the salad and herding her into the den.

'Sit.' Jack insisted as he pushed her towards the sofa.

'Sir...'

'Ah!' He held up a beer. 'That's an order, Carter.'

For a moment, it looked like she might argue but she subsided against the cushions and crossed her arms over her tight blue cardigan sweater. The one that matched her eyes. He turned away, shoved the salad bowl on the coffee table and handed the beer to her. He went back to retrieve his own from the kitchen before he returned.

'Will you relax already?' Jack couldn't quite keep the snap of his own nerves out of his voice as he moved to the hearth, picked up a poker and stabbed at the burning log.

Carter threw him a look that told him she had heard them anyway. She twisted the cap off the bottle she held in a smooth economic motion and threw it into the waste basket on the other side of the room. It was a great shot. Just another reason why he...he cut that thought off and drowned it with beer.

Jack poked at the fire again before he sat down beside her with a huff. His thumb worried at the label on the bottle. 'You talk with Cassie?' The teenager had called earlier wanting to come and say hello to Daniel; Jack had passed her off to Carter knowing if he talked to her he was more than likely to cave to the demand.

'Yeah.' Sam nodded. 'I told her it wasn't the right time. She said she understood.'

'So,' Jack said dryly, 'pissed.'

Sam blew out a breath that spoke of exactly how pissed Cassie had been. 'Janet backed us up.'

Doctor Janet Fraiser was a formidable Mom to Cassie and Jack knew the Doc's decision was in part to protect Cassie from any hurt caused by Daniel's lingering amnesia. Jack glanced at Carter. She was staring out of the door into his garden. He wondered what she saw. Probably that the turf needed mowing; the flowerbeds needed weeding. He'd been meaning to hack down the bushes at the back fence. It had been a busy month what with stopping Anubis and his super-weapon; finding Daniel. He swallowed another gulp of beer.

'Jonas called her.' Sam said suddenly. 'You know, to say goodbye.'

Jack nodded. Jonas had struck up a good friendship with Cassie. Both of them had effectively been aliens stuck on Earth. It had given them common ground; a shared understanding.

'She's going to miss him.' Sam commented.

Cassie wasn't the only one, Jack considered, taking in Carter's wistful expression. He knew Sam was pleased to get Daniel back but she was going to miss Jonas. Hell, even Jack regretted that the Kelownan had been effectively forced into returning to his native planet. The kid had proven himself a worthy member of SG1, enough that Jack had been gearing up to argue SG1 needed five members with Hammond. He had half-planned it in his head; Carter could have taken command of some of the milk-run missions with the other three and left him free to spend more time doing...well, doing something that Hammond would have come up with. It could have worked well as a transition phase with Carter taking on more and more, while he quietly exited stage left. He could feel that his time in the field was coming to an end; there were too many aches and pains despite keeping himself in shape. But he couldn't deny that Jonas's departure made things easier given Daniel's return.

'I told her she needed to give Daniel some space.' Sam sipped her beer.

'Good advice.' Jack said mildly. He hoped Carter had worked out she needed to do the same. Not that Carter had exactly been hovering around Daniel - neither of them had. The mission hadn't allowed for them to spend time with Daniel beyond the usual briefings and the occasional meal. But he knew they were at the danger point. If they hovered over Daniel too much now...there was a feeling in Jack's gut that told him they might lose him again anyway.

Sam's eyes flickered to his and he caught the glint of rueful amusement. 'I know, I...'

Jack raised his eyebrows questioningly.

She sighed deeply and stared at her bottle. 'I wish we knew whether he wanted to be here.'

'Does it matter?' Jack asked brusquely. Daniel was back with them; that was the most important thing to Jack's mind.

'I think it does, sir.' Sam's tone was terse. 'I can't help thinking how unhappy he must have been before he...' she waved her hand.

'Went glowy?' Jack supplied bluntly.

Sam flinched and looked away. Jack's conscience stirred and poked at him. No doubt Sam had analysed and reanalysed what part she had played in Daniel's unhappiness; in his decision to leave. Jack knew because he knew her. Hell, he'd even been tempted to do the same.

SG1 had drifted the year before Daniel's death and Jack knew his decision to step back from dangerous feelings so he could remain objective, so he could protect them all had played a major part in that. They'd been fewer team nights, and they'd rarely hung-out together outside of the base as they had done in the first few years of the programme. In the field, they had still been SG1 but back on Earth...

Jack sighed. He had just begun to recognise that Daniel had been struggling with some issues when the team had gone off-world to Kelowna. Even so, Jack figured Daniel's decision to go glowy wasn't as simple as just unhappiness with life as it was complicated by Daniel's need to make a difference. But then Jack had also had the benefit of being able to say goodbye to Daniel, to talk over his decision with him in a way that Carter had not.

'Carter,' he began.

The sound of a car pulling into the driveway cut off his words. Sam breathed in sharply beside him.

Jack knew the opportunity to say something had passed and got to his feet. He made his way to the door to greet their team-mates. It was only dinner. Carter could handle it. _They_ could handle it.

o-O-o

Dinner hadn't been so bad, Daniel mused.

They'd started out awkwardly but somewhere between the grilling of the steaks and sitting down to eat they'd fallen into talking about the memories he'd regained - enough of his childhood to remember his parents' death, Nick's abandonment of him, the teasing and ritual humiliation of being a geeky child; academia including the latter years and his wacky ideas about the pyramids; the first mission to Abydos and his year there; most of the years since. They'd prompted his memory of the latter as they'd bantered back and forth about past missions. He'd even joined in some of the teasing.

They'd talked about Catherine Langford over Key Lime pie; Jack had called her to let her know and Daniel was to call her when he was ready. When they'd talked about Nick over dessert and how the giant aliens had informed the SGC of his passing, Daniel had acknowledged that somehow he had already known about his grandfather's death.

No: dinner had been fine. It was after dinner that was proving to be much more problematic.

They were watching a movie.

Only they weren't.

_Teal'c_ was watching the movie - Star Wars was apparently a favourite of his. Daniel was _trying_ to watch the movie - he kind of remembered something to do with gold bikinis which he was certain had something to do with Star Wars - but he was too aware that Sam was _not_ watching the movie but watching him as though she couldn't quite believe he was there.

And Jack was watching Sam.

He could see the interplay out of the corner of his eye but if he looked at them, both would be looking at the screen. He was beginning to think he was being paranoid, and beginning to get pissed at being made to think he was being paranoid.

Daniel got up abruptly and pointed back towards the bathroom to signal where he was going. The break gave him enough privacy and space for him to regain his equilibrium. He made his way out and stopped in front of what he knew was the spare room; the door was partially ajar. He pushed the wood with a single finger until the door was fully open and went inside.

The memories of his stay as Jack's house-mate flooded into his head. He smiled as he wandered over to the shelf and picked up a book on Ancient Mayan civilisation. He'd left it behind and had always neglected to take it back on subsequent visits. He recognised a few other things he'd left over the years; a battered copy of Homer's Odyssey, a souvenir mug from the Statue of Liberty, an old figurine of a fertility god that Daniel had purchased in some bazaar in the Middle East on a student dig.

He picked up the statue and turned it over in his hand. The dresser and the wardrobe had been filled with clothes left behind for the nights he stayed over at Jack's. Those times had been few and far between in the year before he'd left, and Daniel figured Jack must have raided them to fill the suitcase he'd given Daniel.

'Daniel.'

Daniel glanced over his shoulder; Jack stood in the doorway. 'Jack.' He gestured at him with the statue. 'Sorry, I was just...'

'Being you?' There was no heat to the words just acceptance.

Daniel didn't know how to respond. He was still trying to work out what 'being him' meant. He turned away to place the statue back on the shelf.

Jack moved inside the room. He stuffed his hands in the pockets of his jeans. 'You know, now you have most of your memory back, Hammond and the Doc cleared you to leave the base so if you want somewhere to stay...'

Daniel tried to hide his surprise and realised from the fleeting startled look that passed across Jack's face that he hadn't been successful. Daniel folded his arms around his torso and his eyes darted away from Jack and back to the souvenir mug. It hadn't occurred to him that he didn't have clearance to leave but in hindsight a just-returned-from-the-Ascended amnesiac would be considered a security risk.

He wouldn't have been allowed to leave before even if Jack had wanted to offer him somewhere to stay, Daniel deduced with some chagrin. He should have realised, he berated himself. Of course he did have the excuse of not remembering that he would have been considered a security risk. Unfortunately, he knew that Jack now knew what he'd been thinking.

Daniel cleared his throat. 'I'm sorry. I thought...'

'I know.' Jack cut him off.

'I didn't remember...' Daniel tried again awkwardly.

'I know.' Jack shrugged and took a step towards the door as though he intended to leave.

'I thought you were mad at me.' Daniel managed to get the words out in a rush; all mangled together so fast he wondered if Jack could make sense of them.

Jack paused by the door. He looked back at Daniel blankly. 'What?'

'You're mad at me about something.' Daniel said, uncomfortably aware of his accelerating heart and the flush across his skin.

Jack glanced at the open doorway and back at Daniel. 'I'm not mad at you.'

'Yes, you are.' Daniel shot back.

'No, I'm not.' Jack returned shortly.

'Yes.' Daniel insisted. 'You are.'

'No.' Jack retorted. 'I'm not.'

'Jack,' Daniel argued.

'Daniel!' Jack held up a finger to prevent Daniel from interrupting. 'I'm not mad at you. Why do you think I'm mad at you?'

'Because you are.' Daniel said stubbornly.

Jack raised his eyebrows. 'OK. Why would I be mad at you?'

'I don't know, Jack,' Daniel said slowly as though explaining something to a small child which he knew Jack wasn't, 'I don't remember.'

There was a beat of silence as they looked at each other.

'Look, I know we met when I was Ascended, Jack, but I don't remember what happened and I feel like...' he threw up a hand, gesticulating wildly, 'something important happened, only you know what it is and I don't.'

Jack threw another look towards the door and reached over to close it gently, providing them with some privacy. He turned back to Daniel with a guarded expression. 'I'm not mad at you,' he held up a hand, 'about _that_.'

'What is _that_?' Daniel asked bluntly.

Jack pressed his lips together. 'I was captured by Ba'al. You helped me.' He held up a hand. 'And that's all I want to say about it.'

Daniel frowned. He'd read the report of Jack's capture by Ba'al. There had been short terse sentences describing days of repeated torture and death; the use of the sarcophagus to revive him time after time for more. Daniel stared at the other man. He had been there with Jack through that? And if he had, why hadn't he rescued Jack immediately? Why had he waited for the SGC to perform some miracle?

'You say I helped you but I didn't really, did I?' He spoke the thought out loud.

Jack closed his eyes briefly before he opened them again, spearing Daniel with an accusing look. 'I knew you'd do this.'

'What?'

'This!' Jack thrust out a hand towards Daniel. 'I don't want to talk about this! Look, I got out and you helped, that's all you need to know.'

Daniel felt his anger surge up; all he needed to know? Damn it, it was a part of his life too! He opened his mouth and paused at the look on Jack's face; the mix of defiance and..._desperation not to talk about it_. Jack had been tortured for days; of course he didn't want to talk about it or think about it. It had to be something of a nightmare for Jack to even acknowledge it had happened at all. Daniel's anger disintegrated as fast as it had escalated.

He took a deep breath. 'Are you mad at me about Abydos? About Anubis destroying it?'

'No!' Jack denied. He suddenly looked at Daniel sharply. 'Are _you_ mad at you because of Abydos?'

The question hit him with the force of a sucker-punch.

Daniel sank down to sit on the foot of the bed. Was he mad at himself about Abydos? Had he just been projecting all of that onto Jack? 'Yeah,' he admitted with a shaky laugh, 'I think maybe I am.'

Jack sighed heavily. He hesitated for a moment before he moved, closing the gap between them to sit beside Daniel on the bed. He rubbed his left thumb over his right palm.

'I don't remember what happened.' Daniel shook his head. 'I don't know if I tried to save them or if I...'

'You tried.' Jack cut him off.

Daniel looked at him.

'You broke the rules for them, Daniel.' Jack said quietly. 'You tried to stop Anubis. You shouldn't doubt that.'

'You really believe that.' Daniel realised.

Jack shrugged. 'You're here, aren't you?'

Daniel couldn't really argue with the logic. He had broken the rules. It was all too likely that his return was a punishment. He glanced at Jack. 'So.'

Jack looked back at him quizzically.

'Not mad at me.' Daniel clarified.

'Nope.'

'Not even about the Jim thing?' Daniel asked, trying to lighten the moment.

Jack got to his feet. 'Teal'c thinks you were channelling Star Trek.'

'With you as Kirk?' Daniel's eyebrows rose up his brow. 'Really?'

'You have a different theory?' Jack pushed his hands in his pockets again.

'I don't know.' Daniel admitted. 'I just...I just think it was important to me.' And Jack was important to him so he'd put the two together - not that he was telling Jack that. He shrugged helplessly.

'So, about you staying...' Jack said lightly.

'That's OK.' The words came out sharper and quicker than Daniel had intended. He winced and tried an apologetic smile. 'It's not that...I mean, I'm OK at the base.'

Jack lifted a shoulder in a half-shrug and let it drop. If he was disappointed, it didn't show on his face. He pointed at the door. 'We should head back before Carter sends a search party.'

On some level, Daniel was aware Jack was joking but he couldn't stop the wince that distorted his features for a moment.

Jack's eyes snapped back to him. For a moment, Daniel thought Jack was going to let it go.

Jack ran a hand through his short hair. 'Look, about Carter...' he floundered and made almost an orchestral gesture with his hand before letting it fall. 'You should talk to her.'

Daniel's brow creased with thought. Sam had said that there was nothing between them but that sounded like there was. 'Did something happen between Sam and me? Something I don't remember?'

'What?'

Jack's look of complete shock sent a sudden barrage of memories through Daniel about za'tarcs, regulations and Something That Was Never Discussed, and he was suddenly aware of the stupidity of what he had asked.

'She said we were just good friends.' Daniel hurried out. 'But when you said...' he tried a smile, 'I don't remember us being anything but good friends so...I just wondered but obviously that's not it.' Not when he'd just remembered that Sam had been in love with Jack and Jack had been in love with her. He cringed inwardly.

'I wouldn't know, Daniel.' Jack said brusquely as he headed towards the door. It was his parting shot before he was out of the room, leaving the door wide open.

Daniel followed after him and wondered if Sam and Jack had finally been able to move on from their feelings. They had tried the year before he had Ascended, he remembered. Maybe the two Air Force officers had moved past it; they seemed better friends than before. Daniel felt a twinge of jealousy and wondered at it.

Teal'c was alone in front of the television; he had made fresh popcorn and the smell of it made Daniel's mouth water; filled his head with a dozen memories of movie theatres; nights spent watching movies with friends; kissing lovers with the taste of popcorn and butter on his lips as old films played out on screen.

'Where's Carter?' Jack asked as he sat down on the sofa with a thump.

Daniel took the seat he had vacated earlier.

Teal'c barely glanced in their direction. 'Major Carter left shortly after you went in search of Daniel Jackson.'

Daniel ignored the faintly accusing look Jack shot him. It wasn't his fault that he and Jack had gotten into an argument - discussion - and Sam had left. And there had been no reason for her to leave, he thought, annoyance creeping in again. But as he settled against the cushions, he couldn't help think there was something he was missing; something that he wasn't remembering...

o-O-o

Janet hit the enter button on her keyboard, saving the last of her updated reports from her evening rounds. She blinked, aware of the gritty feel of her eyes from staring at the computer monitor for too long. She stretched, easing out the kinks in her muscles. She glanced at the clock. One am. She should head to the on-call room and get some sleep.

Although she occasionally ended up at the SGC over-night in an emergency, Janet had always made it a point to take the night shift for a week every couple of months. It allowed her to assess the efficiency of the usual night staff; to witness how the infirmary ran during the supposed 'down' time. It kept her staff on their toes and she made no apology for that.

She picked up the mouse and with a few clicks, logged off the computer. She got to her feet slowly. Her eyes glanced off the stack of financial information she'd brought with her from home. Cassie was in her final year of high school; she'd be attending college in the fall. She shook her head, wondering at just how fast the sweet young girl she had adopted had turned into a young woman. Cassie's grades were good but scholarships in her chosen field of history and sociology were rare. Janet had wanted to review the college fund she'd set up and assess what the gap was going to be and brainstorm some ideas.

The easiest option, Janet mused as she picked up the bundle of paperwork was to ask SG1 if they would help. Sam had been hinting for months and the Colonel had come right out and offered just a few weeks before. But as much as she knew they would, she didn't want to impose on them. Cassie was her daughter and Janet was determined that she would be able to pay. Maybe Daniel would be able to suggest something once his memory fully returned; he'd been in academia for a long time so maybe he knew of funds they could apply for.

Daniel.

She shook her head. It seemed so fantastical that he had returned from the dead. She was a doctor. She was used to death. Patients died. It was the one lesson every medical student had to learn and had to learn how to cope with damn fast if they wanted to go the distance. Yet there was Daniel; defying medical certainty - and not for the first time. She sighed and smiled wryly. At least this time she was used to the paperwork.

Janet made for the door.

If she was able to handle Daniel's resurrection with equanimity as a doctor, she was struggling as his friend. She had grieved for him, cried for him. She had spent hours remembering their friendship; mourning the loss of that friendship in her life; even mourning the loss of the vague potential of something more given she had at the time considered herself a step away from falling in love with him. Having him suddenly back was unexpected and jarring. It wasn't that she didn't rejoice in Daniel's return - she did. It was great to have him back. But she couldn't quite get her head around what that meant.

Was she supposed to pick up their friendship where they left off? Ignore the fact that Daniel had been gone a year? That he had _chosen_ to leave and apparently never given their friendship another thought? Was she supposed to welcome a second opportunity to go for something more than friendship when she had in fact, moved on and dated other men?

Janet shook her head. She was struggling and she wasn't the only one. She knew Sam felt the same. They had talked in the locker room as she had arrived and before Sam had headed out to the team night the Colonel had organised...

'_I'm happy he's back, Janet,' Sam leaned back on the row of lockers and pushed her hands into the pockets of her leather jacket._

'_But?' prompted Janet, shrugging into her white doctor's coat._

'_But I don't know if Daniel is happy to be back and...' Sam sighed. 'I feel guilty because I'm happy and then I get pissed...'_

'_Samantha Carter,' Janet said in her best Mom voice, 'language!' The laughter in her tone undermined her reprimand._

'_...that I feel guilty because damn it: it wasn't my fault he left!' Sam concluded ignoring Janet's comment. _

_Janet sobered. 'No, it wasn't.'_

_Sam looked at her miserably. 'Then why does it feel like it was?' She sighed. 'And then I have all these questions about his Ascension that he can't answer - like why he never visited me and why only the guys - and I know I really shouldn't be bothered by that now he's back but...' she covered her face with her hands. 'Ugh!'_

_Janet reached up and tugged Sam's hands away from her face, squeezed and released them. 'It's OK to have issues with him, Sam.'_

_Sam's cheeks were tinged with a faint pink flush. 'I know.'_

'_Isn't this exactly why the Colonel organised dinner for you all?' Janet pointed out, logically. _

_Sam sighed again and turned to pick up her bag. She closed her locker and took a deep breath. 'Wish me luck.'_

'_Good luck!' Janet had watched her leave with all the enthusiasm of a convicted felon headed for the execution chamber._

Janet wondered how the dinner had gone. Sam hadn't called her to report any major disaster so maybe it had gone OK. She gave a sympathetic grimace. Sam would need to work past her difficulties with Daniel sooner rather than later given they would be on the same team. Janet had the luxury of not really seeing Daniel all that often and when she did it was easy to fall back on her doctor persona to help her through the interaction.

A noise in one of the isolation rooms caught her attention and she stopped walking. The door was open. She frowned. The room wasn't in use and it was protocol to keep the door closed. She walked over cautiously and peeked inside.

For a moment, it was all a dark, blurry mess beyond the minimal light spilling in from the corridor but gradually forms took shape: the neatly made bed, the silent machines, the row of cupboards...a lump moved by the floor: someone was there.

Janet took a step toward them. 'Hello?'

For a second, she thought whoever it was wasn't going to reply before she heard a small sigh.

'It's me.' Daniel said quietly. He sounded terrible.

Janet closed the door swiftly and switched on a side lamp, illuminating the room in a soft amber glow. She took a cursory look at him.

He sat on the floor by the far cupboard, feet flat on the floor, his knees bent. His hands were clasped tightly in his lap. His eyes were closed and his glasses missing. He was dressed in pyjama bottoms but his torso was bare revealing the defined muscles and washboard stomach his Ascension had left him with. He was pale under the tan he sported and smudged dark circles under his eyes spoke of disturbed sleep but otherwise he seemed OK.

She dumped her stack of paper and walked over to him. She lowered herself carefully to the floor, smoothed her medical coat and skirt flat, before primly crossing her legs at the ankle. She folded her hands on top of her uppermost thigh and waited.

'I was dying.' Daniel said eventually.

He didn't look at her and she kept her own eyes forward.

'Yes.' Janet agreed softly. 'You were.'

'In this room.'

Ah. Well, that explained why he had chosen the isolation room.

'I remembered it.'

Janet had to strain to hear him and almost blanched when she realised what he had said. She licked her lips. 'You remembered dying?'

'I dreamed about it.'

She heard a small thud as his head fell back against the cupboard.

'Only it wasn't a dream, was it?' Daniel gave a short humourless laugh. 'I actually died.'

Janet wondered how she could help him; if she could help him. The radiation poisoning had been excruciatingly painful. All she had been able to do as his doctor was to make his suffering as painless as she could.

'Sorry.' Daniel said suddenly. 'I know I shouldn't be in here but...'

'It's OK, Daniel.' Janet soothed him quickly.

'I guess it freaked me out.'

'I can understand that.' Janet remarked. 'I think remembering my death would freak me out too.'

Daniel stretched out his legs, following her example and crossing them at the ankle.

'Why now?' Janet asked impulsively, turning to look at him. 'Did something happen at the dinner this evening?'

Daniel grimaced. He rubbed at the stubble on his chin. 'No. I don't know.' He scratched his left arm absently. 'Not really.'

'Well,' Janet said dryly, 'that's cleared that up.'

Daniel laughed. 'Maybe it was because of tonight. I...I'm not sure.'

'Do you want to talk about it?' Janet asked gently.

He shook his head. 'But I guess this where you tell me I should talk?' He waggled his eyebrows at her.

'Only if you want to.' Janet replied calmly.

There was a long silence.

Daniel shifted beside her and the small puff of breath he released gave Janet the signal that he had decided to confide in her. 'Jack and I talked. Well, as much as Jack ever talks.' He said. 'So I don't think it was that but...'

'But...' Janet prompted.

'I asked him if there was something between Sam and I before I remembered...' Daniel broke off abruptly.

'About Sha're?' Janet suggested. Daniel had been so in love with his wife, even after she had died. It had been one of the reasons why Janet had never hinted to him about her own burgeoning feelings along with the more prosaic reality that she was his doctor.

'Sam told me that we were just very good friends but I wasn't sure.' Daniel admitted. 'Not that that's it. I mean, I know I'm still in love with Sha're and Sam...she doesn't see me that way I know but...' His brow creased. 'I remembered...' he took a deep breath. 'I remembered she tried to heal me but it didn't work.' He glanced at Janet. 'Is that why she's being weird with me?'

Janet sighed at the blunt question. She knew the whole healing thing was probably part of why Sam felt so mixed up about Daniel's return. 'I'm not getting in the middle, Daniel. You two need to work it out between yourselves.'

'So Jack said.' Daniel admitted.

'Well, he's right.' Janet said. She wasn't surprised that Jack O'Neill was aware that there was a problem nor that he believed Daniel and Sam needed to work it out for themselves. He was an astute leader. She held up a hand when Daniel went to question her again. 'Not getting in the middle.' She repeated. 'Sam's my friend, Daniel.'

'Aren't _we_ friends too?' Daniel asked lightly.

_Are we?_ The words hovered on her lips and the temptation to say them was almost overwhelming. Almost. And therein was the exact same issue Sam had with Daniel if only he knew it.

Janet pressed her lips together and gestured at him. 'I'll say one thing,' she allowed, 'she missed you.'

Daniel blinked at her, frowning as he tried to understand what she was saying to him.

'Daniel, just...talk with her.' Janet encouraged. 'You two were good friends; _are_ good friends. You'll work this out. You just need to talk.'

'Yeah.' Daniel rubbed the back of his head.

'And you need to sleep.' Janet patted his knee. 'Come on: back to bed.'

'Yes, Mom.' Daniel teased.

They helped each other up from the floor.

Daniel held onto her when Janet went to pull away. 'Thanks.' He smiled at her shyly.

'Any time.' Janet said briskly. She pulled her hand away from his. She motioned him out of the door ahead of her as she snapped off the light and picked up her discarded folders.

He gave a wave as she closed the door on the isolation room and walked off towards the elevators. Janet watched until he disappeared and let out a slow breath. She shook her head. Sam and Daniel would work it out; she knew that. She just hoped for the sake of SG1 that they did it sooner rather than later.

o-O-o

Jonas woke at the first brush of sunlight across his face. Apart from their off-world missions, he had spent the better part of a year waking up to the darkness of his quarters in the SGC. He stretched under the rough cover of the blanket and winced as he felt the sting of the injury he had sustained. He pushed the blanket away and clambered out of the bed. He looked around the opulent room with stunned wonder.

He couldn't believe he was back on Kelowna; that he was there at the request of all three of his world's nations to help them build a new alliance in the wake of Anubis's attack. His unique experience with SG1 and his known fallout with his own government had made him the only person all three would agree to help form a settlement. Still, Jonas had been half-surprised that he had been given accommodation in the relatively untouched First Minister's residence and that he hadn't been escorted straight to a cell despite the assurances of Ambassador Dreylock. He scratched his head absently as he padded into the adjoining bathroom.

The bath revived him and he dressed in the spare clothing he had brought with him from Earth. He frowned. He was going to have to request access to his old belongings - wherever they had ended up after his flight to Earth and betrayal. He struggled into the sling he'd been given and adjusted it until it was comfortable.

A quick glance out of the window confirmed that people were beginning to stir. There was movement in the courtyard below; people passing on the streets outside the guarded gate. The militia were patrolling: Kelowna was currently under military rule. They were keeping curfew and ensuring order while the civilian population came to grips with the revelation they were not alone in the universe, that they had been attacked and that their government and much of the property in the capital city had been all but destroyed by Anubis. He let the curtain drop back into place. He made his way to the door and opened it. He wasn't surprised to the waiting guard there. The young man nodded at him briskly and escorted him down to the dining room.

Jonas breakfasted alone in the massive room apart from the presence of the guard. The _liva_ reminded him of his mother's; warm and fresh from baking. The cooked meat of a _boarus_, a large animal similar to a pig adorned the top. He smothered it in woody syrup from a native tree. He washed it all done with cups of _kallo_. The lemonade he'd discovered on Earth had always reminded him of the tangy citrus flavour of the drink.

Jonas looked around the beautifully decorated room. It was high society by Kelownan standards; dark panelling ran around the room with heavy portraits of past First Ministers framed in gold breaking up the space. The carpet was thick under his feet and a deep russet. The dark wooden table had been polished to a high gleam. The crockery was delicate; the cutlery polished metal that shone.

He sighed as his isolation worried at him.

He missed his usual routine of grabbing breakfast with Teal'c, Nyan and - during his final weeks - the newly returned Daniel Jackson. He missed Sam joining them and teasing him over some detail of human etiquette or culture that he hadn't quite understood. He missed the Colonel dragging them all away for their briefing and to work.

Jonas took another sip of kallo. He had reconciled himself to never returning to Kelowna. He had betrayed his government twice. Once, during the original events that had led to Daniel Jackson's Ascension and once when he had returned to try and talk them out of using the naquadria bomb. He had thought his life was going to be spent at the SGC, going through the Stargate, exploring the universe. Perhaps he'd started to accept that it was likely he would be reassigned from SG1 given Daniel's return but he had never imagined not being there at all.

If he had spoken out, asked to remain on Earth, Jonas was certain that his request would have been granted. Sam and Teal'c would have spoken in his favour; maybe even the Colonel. But he had known as soon as Ambassador Dreylock had shown up at the SGC with the request for him to return that he couldn't stay on Earth. He had said as much to Teal'c and Sam.

'_The other Ambassadors have insisted that I be a part of the new Joint Ruling Council - in fact Ambassador Dreylock said their involvement hinges on my involvement.' Jonas hoped he didn't sound as miserable as he felt._

_Sam's smiled sympathetically at him. 'What are you going to do?'_

'_What can I do?' Jonas countered with a frustrated sigh. 'It's my fault Anubis found out about my planet. If they really want me, I have a duty to help them.'_

'_Then I believe you have your answer, Jonas Quinn.' Teal'c intoned. He held Jonas's gaze. 'You will be missed, my friend.'_

He really missed his team-mates, Jonas mused. He checked the clock and glanced toward the guard.

It seemed surreal that he was back.

For a moment, he wondered what his late mentor Doctor Kieran would make of it. Perhaps he would have been proud of Jonas's decision; of the way he was needed. Jonas rubbed his forehead. He wished the old professor was alive and with him, hale and hearty. They could have sat together and rejoiced over the familiar food and drink they had missed in their time away; compared it to Earth and the variety of produce there.

Ambassador Dreylock bustled in and broke the uncomfortable silence. She wore a neat green suit and her red-brown hair was pinned back into its usual chignon. She looked around the empty room and gestured at him.

'There you are, Jonas.' She gestured at him and he stood up hurriedly, half-jogging down the room to catch up with her as she turned around and walked out. She led the way through the corridors to a suite of offices. She opened the door to one and waved him through.

A slim, moustached man in military uniform stood by the tall, thin window. He glanced at Jonas and smiled. 'Mister Quinn.'

'Ah...you have the advantage.' Jonas said. He glanced at Dreylock. Was he going to end up in a jail after all?

'This is Commander Garrett.' Dreylock said. 'He's in charge at present until we can restore the Kelownan government.'

The military commander who had taken over from the ill-fated Hale, Jonas surmised.

'Have a seat, Mister Quinn.'

Jonas didn't see the point of debating it. He sat and waited.

Dreylock took the seat on the other side of the desk and Jonas realised belatedly it was her office. She pointed at the tray on a side-table. 'More kallo?'

'No, thank you.' Jonas looked towards Garrett and back at Dreylock. 'So, I assume there's a purpose to this meeting?'

'We're going to be working together, Mister Quinn.' Garrett said grimly, clasping his hands behind his back. 'I wanted to meet you before the Joint Ruling Council convenes later this morning.'

'I see.' Jonas wet his lips. 'Because you don't trust me.' He took a deep breath. 'I can understand why.'

'Oh, you can, can you?' Garrett shot back.

'I betrayed Kelowna by taking the naquadria to Earth and informing them of the truth about Daniel Jackson's actions.' Jonas said evenly. 'I was outspoken on my return about the immorality of using the naquadria bomb.' He paused briefly. 'And I'm only here because the enemies of Kelowna have demanded my presence on the Council.'

Garrett smiled thinly. 'Your file said you were the best of your generation.' He motioned at him. 'You forgot giving away the location of our world to an alien race who attacked us.'

Jonas stilled. The memory of the device clawing into him; his desperate attempt to keep from thinking anything and knowing he was failing rocketed through him. 'Anubis took that information from me by force; I did not give it willingly.'

'So you say.' Garrett said.

Jonas resisted the urge to rise to the bait. He lifted his chin.

'Gentlemen,' Dreylock said soothingly, 'we need to work together if Kelowna is going to get through this crisis.'

'I agree.' Jonas concurred.

Garrett harrumphed. 'I agree under protest.' He walked over and sat down next to Jonas.

Jonas let out a huff of relief. 'What now?'

'We agree terms.' Dreylock said smoothly. 'Jonas, I believe that we need your help and support but given the history...Kelowna requires certain assurances.'

'Go on,' Jonas encouraged her, wondering what they had come up.

Dreylock shifted position in her seat and reached for a folder on top of her desk. She opened it. 'Firstly, that you will sit on the Council in an advisory capacity only. You will not have voting rights and should the other nations request that you do, you must support our position.'

Jonas nodded slowly. He didn't see any issue complying with that. He didn't want voting rights.

'You will be made aware of the Kelownan position ahead of Council meetings.' Dreylock continued. 'If you disagree with the position, you will refrain from commenting during the meetings.'

Jonas shook his head. 'I'm sorry, but isn't the point of my being on the Council to bring my expertise to the table? How can I best advise you and the Council if I'm not allowed to openly disagree with you?'

Dreylock shot Garrett a look that Jonas translated to mean 'I told you so.' She lowered the paper she held. 'Perhaps a compromise? You are able to disagree with our position in the Council forum but you must inform us that you intend to do so and why.'

Giving the Kelownans an advantage to marshal further arguments in support of their own position, Jonas determined. But it was a good compromise. He sighed and nodded.

'Lastly,' Dreylock set aside the folder altogether and clasped her hands on the desktop, 'while your own possessions were confiscated by the state upon your flight to Earth, you were Doctor Kieran's only heir. The property and monies that he left to you will be turned over immediately. Further, we would like to invite you to assume a position as the head of our scientific research division.'

Enabling them to keep a close eye on him and ensure his loyalty to Kelowna, Jonas realised. 'Do I get a choice?' He asked caustically.

'Jonas, regardless of what this may look like,' Dreylock replied before Garrett could, 'the fact is that Kelowna has lost a great many of its best scientists over the past year. We could do with someone of your calibre working on our unfinished projects. Garrett is right; you are considered to be the best of your generation.' She paused. 'We would of course listen to any modifications to any of our outstanding projects you wished to make on moral grounds.'

Jonas considered her argument. The position was a chain around his ankle but she was giving him the power to change things for the remaining projects that he had been denied with the naquadria bomb. He nodded jerkily. 'Fine.'

Garrett leaned forward. 'I have two further conditions.'

Dreylock looked at him unhappily but gestured for him to continue.

'I'm assigning a bodyguard to you.' Garrett held up his hand. 'You're not popular, Mister Quinn, and someone might take it into their heads to shoot you.' His gray eyes stared at Jonas mercilessly. 'Senior Officer Terra will be in charge of your security. I expect you to listen to her and follow her commands. Is that understood?'

Jonas gave a sharp nod.

'And lastly...' Garrett continued, 'if it was up to me you would be in a jail cell facing execution for your crimes against Kelowna.'

The blunt words slammed into Jonas with all the force of one of Teal'c's punches.

'Ambassador Dreylock tells me I can't do that; that we need you and that you were guaranteed safe return.' Garrett's eyes slid to the Ambassador who looked back at him without giving an inch. Garrett's gaze returned to him. 'If I find that you have contravened one item of your agreement here today, I will arrest you. Do you understand?'

'Oh, I understand.' Jonas said quietly.

Garrett got to his feet. 'We'll meet again later this morning to discuss the agenda for the Council.' He left without saying another word.

Dreylock sighed in the wake of his departure. 'I'm sorry about that, Jonas.'

He waved away her apology. 'Honestly, Ambassador, I'm continually surprised I'm not under arrest.' Jonas tried to joke.

'Call me Marina, please, Jonas.' She smiled at him. 'And despite appearances, Garrett isn't another Hale.' She waited a beat. 'For which we can all be deeply thankful.' She added dryly.

Jonas laughed. 'I'll do my best to work with him.'

Dreylock's smile widened. 'I never expected anything else from you, Jonas.' She pushed back from her desk and motioned at him to follow her again. 'I thought you might like to make an immediate start on the science projects so I asked for a briefing team to be sent over. They should be here by now.'

They traversed back through the corridors to another room and Dreylock ushered him inside. Silence fell immediately on the five scientists gathered in the conference room. There were large piles of paper everywhere, and Jonas absently realised each represented a different project.

Dreylock glanced at the table. 'Well,' she said brightly, 'I'll leave you to it.' She exited rapidly, closing the door behind her.

Jonas was left in a painfully awkward silence with the five scientists. He tried a smile and a small wave with his good arm. 'Hi. I'm Jonas Quinn.'

'Errold Var,' a young man with blond curly hair stepped forward and grinned at him, 'I'm looking forward to working with you, Professor.'

'Jonas, please.' Jonas insisted.

'Kianna Seer.' A pretty blonde woman stepped up beside Errold. 'And these are Jarrod Mope, Harrod Gestu and Bridget Tenny.'

Jonas looked around the scientists with a smile. 'Well, I don't know what you've heard about me...'

'That you tried to stop the government making the naquadria bomb and when they wouldn't listen to you, you left through the Stargate.' Errold's voice was filled with wonder. 'They say you travelled the stars as part of a team and saved many worlds including ours.'

'Errold!' scolded Harrod.

'No, that's OK.' Jonas said. 'Some of that's true,' he confirmed, 'but I want to reassure you that I'm here now and I'm committed to rebuilding our world.' His voice rang with his inner conviction.

They gave pleased smiles in response and Jonas let some of the tension from his discussion with Garrett slip away; some of the loneliness he'd felt without his team-mates beside him eased in the company of the other scientists. He looked at the mass of paper with a sudden rush of enthusiasm.

'OK,' Jonas grinned, 'let's get to work.'

o-O-o

The planet was not unlike many of the others Teal'c had visited over the years he had served with the Tau'ri. It had a temperate climate; trees with verdant foliage; wildlife scurrying into the undergrowth and Ancient ruins.

It was the Ancient ruins that were ostensibly the reason why SG1 had been assigned the mission to study them. Teal'c suspected a second purpose behind their assignment given the planet's location in a neutral part of the galaxy and the lack of inhabitation on the planet itself. The mission was what O'Neill called a "milk-run" - something easy and trouble-free that would not require SG1 to operate at maximum efficiency given it was their first mission in their reformed team.

Teal'c spared a thought for Jonas Quinn. He missed the young Kelownan but he appreciated the sense of honour and duty that had prompted Jonas Quinn's return to his home-world. Teal'c knew he would face such a decision himself one day when it would be no longer feasible to divide his time between the Jaffa and the Tau'ri.

He scanned the woodland again but saw nothing to make him suspicious or concerned. His dark eyes strayed back to the team members ahead of him.

O'Neill had taken the lead position. The military man seemed focused on the mission at hand. He had been subdued since the loss of Abydos and their strange encounter with the Ascended form of their friend, Skaara.

Teal'c felt a pang of guilt. His pride smarted at the memory of Abydos. He remembered again the incoming glider, the run back to the pyramid. He should have been faster, stronger, better. His brow lowered. If he'd had a symbiote he would have been. Instead he had been_ kek_. Weak. He still was. No matter how long and hard he trained, he could not recapture with tretonin that which his symbiote had given him naturally.

He was ashamed that he missed the symbiote's benefits so desperately that the urge to replace the one he had lost was strong. His lips firmed. He was free of the Goa'uld. He must remember that was the benefit of tretonin that trumped all else. Yet a small voice whispered inside his head and asked whether his freedom was worth such a heavy price to his physical prowess.

Without his Goa'uld symbiote, he could also no longer sense the naquadah borne by Samantha Carter as a former host to the Tok'ra Jolinar. The Major held the position behind O'Neill. Daniel Jackson was placed behind her and in front of Teal'c.

The Jaffa was pleased that the archaeologist had returned from his Ascension and had decided to rejoin the team. He owed the other man a debt of gratitude for staying by his side during the events of Kresh'tar. They had not spoken about it and Teal'c suspected that Daniel Jackson no longer remembered what had occurred. Teal'c was patient. He knew they would speak of it in the future at an appropriate time when Daniel Jackson was ready.

He suspected that his friend had already spoken with O'Neill about the times they had met during the past year when they had disappeared during the movie after the dinner O'Neill had held. He had sympathised with Samantha Carter's decision to leave in the anticipation the two men would be some time despite her own evident need to discuss matters of importance with Daniel Jackson.

Teal'c suspected that O'Neill had hoped that placing Samantha Carter and Daniel Jackson in the middle of the group that the two might have spoken with each other. They had often fallen to talking in previous missions when the group had been so arranged. He had watched Major Carter make two attempts to begin a discussion and watched Daniel Jackson rebuff them in a kind but firm way. Since the last, neither seemed inclined to break the silence that had fallen upon them.

The forest began to thin and the path gave way to a vast clearing and the remnants of a temple of some sort. A tower rose from the centre of a compact building. The far right wall was in shambles; the left bowed out. The windows were all gone leaving nothing but holes in the stone walls. The main door had also long disappeared and there was an open archway into the building from a front veranda decorated with pillars adorned with writing.

Daniel hurried forward. He shrugged off his pack, nudged his glasses up his nose and looked up at the first pillar.

'Daniel?' Jack asked briefly, swiping his cap from his head and rubbing his hand through his short grey hair before replacing the headwear.

'It's definitely Ancient.' Daniel waved at the writing. 'It's an early dialect but I can read it.'

'Sir.'

Teal'c watched as the Major drew O'Neill's attention.

'I think we should make a structural analysis of the building before we do any research inside.' Sam pointed to the bowed wall. She took off her pack and began to sort through the contents for what she needed.

Jack turned back to Daniel.

'Oh, I'm good here.' Daniel said brightly, motioning at the pillar.

'Of course you are.' Jack gestured at the building. 'Carter, go do your analysis thing.' He glanced over at Teal'c and they exchanged a meaningful look. One that communicated their shared understanding that all was not well between their team-mates and one that silently agreed to the division of labour.

Teal'c inclined his head. He would remain go with Major Carter and guard her during her work. He set off beside her as she walked around to the bowed wall and began her tests. She performed her work with her usual efficiency but he had known her a long time and he could see the signs that she was upset in her abrupt actions.

'Do you wish to talk about it, Major Carter?' Teal'c offered, adjusting his stance.

Sam looked up at him sharply. She gave a huff of annoyance and Teal'c knew it was directed at herself for allowing her emotions to become apparent to him. 'I'm fine, Teal'c.'

He waited patiently.

She completed another test and moved on to the far wall before speaking again. 'Teal'c, may I ask you something?'

'You may.' Teal'c acquiesced.

'Has Daniel talked to you since he came back?' Sam turned to face him and he caught the anxiety in her blue eyes that she was trying to hide.

'We have had several discussions.' Teal'c allowed.

Sam's lips thinned. 'So...it's just me then.'

'It is just you what, Major Carter?' Teal'c asked gently.

'Who he doesn't want to talk to.' Sam stated bluntly. She rubbed her nose and turned away from him. 'It's fine.'

And yet clearly it was not.

'I mean,' Sam continued, 'I agreed with the Colonel that we should give him some space because I know Daniel's getting used to being back after all the issues with his memory.'

'Indeed,' murmured Teal'c.

'And it's not as though he's being horrible to me and we're fine when we're in a group so...' Sam glanced over at Teal'c and gestured with the device she held, 'I just miss him, you know.'

Teal'c wondered what he could say to reassure her. There had been times during her grief at the loss of Daniel Jackson when his words had failed to offer her the comfort she had needed and he was concerned that he would fail again. But he also knew he had to try. 'I am certain that you will rediscover your friendship in due time, Major Carter.'

She smiled suddenly and Teal'c was pleased to see her shoulders drop slightly as she let go of some of the tension within her. She reached over and patted his arm. 'Thanks, Teal'c.'

He watched as she continued her work, apparently refocused on the task after their discussion. He debated whether to say anything to Daniel Jackson. It was clear that O'Neill had taken the view that the two needed to work it out themselves, and it was not a view with which Teal'c disagreed. Yet he could not repress the memories of Samantha Carter's devastation in the wake of Daniel Jackson's death, of her hurt in the realisation that O'Neill and he had seen their Ascended team-mate but had not informed her, of her unrestrained delight when Daniel Jackson had chosen to return to Earth with them, of her most recent confidence that she missed Daniel Jackson's friendship; it all prompted Teal'c to try and resolve the situation promptly.

Perhaps, Teal'c determined, there would be an opportunity for him to speak with Daniel Jackson regarding Major Carter. He had no doubt that the sooner the two talked, the sooner both would be happy.

o-O-o

The wind ruffled his hair and Daniel hunched over, moving an inch closer to the campfire. They had set up camp to the side of the ruins, closer to the tree-line. Two small tents had been erected under the shelter of the trees. The campfire was almost mid-distance between the tents and the ruins to ensure sparks didn't set the forest alight. Teal'c and Jack had placed two large logs either side of the fire-pit. Jack and Sam sat on one; Daniel and Teal'c on the other.

Daniel grimaced. If there was one thing he was sure he hadn't missed during his Ascension it was the MREs.

'Let me guess: tastes like chicken?' teased Sam, catching his expression.

'Well, it is chicken.' Daniel replied bemused by the teasing.

Sam seemed about to explain but she paused and shrugged dismissively as though indicating it wasn't important. She stood up and threw what remained of the coffee in her mug on the ground. She gestured around the team. 'Well as I have the last watch, I think I'm going to turn in.'

'Goodnight, Major Carter.' Teal'c offered solemnly.

Daniel had a mouth full of food so he settled for waving at her with his MRE packet.

Jack blew on his coffee and took a sip, watching as Sam stepped away from the campfire and across the clearing to the tents.

Daniel finished the MRE and threw the wrapper on the fire. It flared brightly for a long moment. He reached for his coffee and took a welcome sip.

'You're done with the pillars, right?' Jack asked, breaking the silence eventually.

'Yes.' Daniel warmed his hands on the side of his mug. The fire crackled and popped in a comforting familiar way in front of him. 'They're fascinating, really. I think they're telling the story of...'

'So, you'll want inside the building tomorrow?' Jack said.

The brusque almost desperate interruption brought back enough memories of all the other times Jack had cut him off that Daniel smiled, disconcerting the other man if the wary look on Jack's face was anything to go by.

'I'll need to see the inside of the building tomorrow.' Daniel agreed cheerfully.

Jack nodded. 'Carter's concerned that the structure isn't good.' He waved his mug at the ruins beside them. 'Especially in the tower.'

Daniel frowned. He had been studying the pillars when Sam had reported her findings to Jack. 'So...' He wondered if the military man was going to ban any inside study and started to prepare his arguments.

'So,' Jack continued, 'in and out; no more than two of us at any one time.'

It seemed an acceptable position. 'I can video the inside and do the analysis back at the SGC.' Daniel agreed.

'Good.' Jack said. 'You and Carter can start first thing after breakfast. Teal'c and I will take care of the camp.'

Daniel looked down at his mug. The personnel assignments made sense: Sam had a better understanding of the structural capabilities of the building and weighed less than either Jack or Teal'c. Perhaps, Daniel acknowledged, it was a good opportunity for him and Sam to talk. He was aware that he couldn't continue to prevaricate without damaging their friendship and working relationship. And he figured Sam had been trying to give him the space he needed; she had quickly desisted from her attempts to talk to him on the walk from the Stargate and had kept her distance all day.

Jack got to his feet and tossed the remaining liquid in his mug on the ground. 'I'm going to get some shut-eye.' He looked at him carefully. 'You OK for the first watch?'

Daniel nodded an acknowledgement. Jack had the watch before Sam; Teal'c the one before that and he had first watch. He tried to remember if it was their usual watch pattern but gave up when the information remained tantalisingly elusive.

Jack entered the second of the tents and the sound of the zipper being closed filled the air for a moment before the soft breeze and the fire replaced it.

Daniel breathed in deeply. The scent of wood-smoke and earth filled his nostrils. There was a hint of perfume from the patches of purple flowers that were dotted about the clearing. The bitter aroma of his coffee drifted up from his mug. Daniel took another appreciative sip.

Teal'c shifted beside him. 'You are avoiding, Major Carter.'

Daniel's head jerked towards him and his blue eyes blinked behind his glasses. 'Uh, Teal'c...'

Teal'c simply stared back at him.

The archaeologist returned his attention to his mug for a long moment before he emitted a long sigh of resignation. Apparently the tension between him and Sam hadn't gone unnoticed. He figured it had probably been the reason Jack had placed them together on the walk; another reason why he was assigning them to the building the next day.

'I'm not avoiding Sam,' Daniel said quietly, ignoring the small voice in his head that contradicted him, 'it's just...I haven't been ready to talk to her.' He tried a smile. 'You know Sam; she's bound to have a hundred questions and...'

'You are not certain you have answers for her.' Teal'c concluded.

Daniel nodded enthusiastically. 'Exactly.'

'I believe Major Carter understands your need for space while you recover your memory.' Teal'c said.

'Then why does she keep looking at me as though she's scared that I'm about to disappear?' Daniel blurted out.

Teal'c raised an eyebrow. 'Perhaps because you did disappear when you chose to Ascend, Daniel Jackson.'

Daniel felt breathless at the bluntness of the statement. He didn't know what to say. Teal'c regarded him solemnly and Daniel tried not to squirm under the intense gaze.

'Major Carter mourned your loss greatly, Daniel Jackson.' Teal'c stated. The Jaffa turned his attention to the flames. 'For many days neither O'Neill nor I could find the words to comfort her sufficiently.'

What could he say, Daniel thought tiredly; knowing in the abstract that they had grieved for him and truly understanding the extent of the pain and loss they had experienced because he Ascended were two different things. He sighed and drank down the rest of his coffee.

'I've already decided that I'll talk with Sam tomorrow.' Daniel said. He tried a smile. 'After all, we are going to be stuck in a building together.'

The joke fell flat as Teal'c turned to glance at him. Daniel was reminded of a stare he had once received from the brother of a former girlfriend; one that had warned him not to hurt her.

'I'm not going to hurt her, Teal'c.' Daniel said sharply, stunned that the Jaffa would think he would and feeling another twinge of jealousy as he registered that Teal'c's protectiveness was another sign of the closeness that had developed between his team-mates in his absence.

'I did not believe that you would intend to do so, Daniel Jackson.' Teal'c rose from the log to stand. He bowed his head slightly before he made his way to the tent he was sharing with Sam.

Daniel helped himself to more coffee and tried to shake off the defensiveness he felt from his discussion with Teal'c. Maybe he was making too much of the fact that Jack, Janet and Teal'c had separately encouraged him to talk with Sam as though they were on her side. It wasn't even about sides; Daniel knew that. And it was highly probable that his team-mates had encouraged Sam to talk with him or rather to give him space while he remembered.

He sighed heavily. He felt guilty. He had chosen to leave. Although Daniel had read it in Jack's report of what had happened, experiencing the memory of his dying and his blurry conversations with the Ascended being, Oma Desala, had made it crystal clear to him. He could have been saved by Jacob Carter - or specifically the Tok'ra symbiote he carried in Selmak. Maybe that wouldn't have been a complete success but he could have lived. But he had chosen instead to let go: to Ascend.

Fundamentally, he hadn't been happy, Daniel mused. He had been questioning his life at the SGC; questioning whether he was making a difference. He had felt tired; worn out with so many defeats and losses. It would be easy for him to blame it all on his grief for Sha're but he knew some of it had been building even before her death with each trip through the Stargate where he failed to save her.

And he had drifted apart from SG1 that final year - partially because of the fallout from Jack and Sam putting their duty first despite their feelings; partially because Teal'c had been trying to cope with his brainwashing experience before acquiring a Jaffa army which took him away to the Alpha site more and more; but also because Daniel had been trying to hide how he felt from the others. His Ascension had been the ultimate way of putting distance between himself and his team-mates.

Ironically, his Ascension had brought the others together. He could see it in their interactions. The cracks had mended between them. Jack and Sam had found a different space, more of a friendship underneath the layer of professionalism rather than the mix of forbidden love and attraction that had been there before. Teal'c seemed comfortable with his respective responsibilities to the Jaffa and the Tau'ri.

Daniel took a large sip of coffee. He was back and he knew he needed to mend the distance between him and the others. He and Teal'c were OK; he and Jack were surprisingly fine after their discussion; but he had to stop putting distance between himself and Sam. Tomorrow, he determined. Tomorrow, they'd talk.

o-O-o

Sam felt the floor underneath her tremble as Daniel took another step into the centre and looked down hurriedly to check that it wasn't about to collapse. She let out a slow breath as the floor steadied.

This was a bad idea, Sam thought. Every moment they spent inside the rickety building, she questioned her previous risk assessment about its stability. Not that she and Daniel had been inside for very long. They had entered five minutes before with the strict instruction from the Colonel not to linger.

Daniel pointed his camera towards some more ornate writing and began silently mouthing the words in Ancient.

Sam opened her mouth to ask him what he had found and snapped it shut. She turned away and checked the far wall again.

Space, Sam reminded herself, she was giving Daniel space. And trying not to feel resentful that he needed space or that everyone - especially the Colonel and Janet - kept reiterating that Daniel needed space as though she didn't know. Sam rolled her eyes. She couldn't really blame them. She had been the one to tell Cassie the same thing. Maybe it was just that she wanted _Daniel_ to tell her he needed space; some reassurance that their friendship was important to him and he'd get round to talking with her in the same way that he'd apparently already talked with the Colonel and Teal'c - and she was so trying to be OK at being left till last.

_Again._

She closed her eyes briefly before reopening them and studying the crack that ran the length of the ceiling.

It was stupid to feel hurt that Daniel hadn't visited her during Ascension, Sam told herself briskly. Janet had suggested that perhaps he'd visited them in dreams as Cassie believed and there was no real evidence to prove he had or he hadn't. It was unlikely that she was ever going to get an answer given the issues with his memory.

Funnily enough, Sam mused, she had thought things between them had improved that morning. She had returned from a perimeter check to find Daniel the first one up and about. They had worked together in seamless coordination to get coffee brewing and breakfast cooking. It had felt like the old days; comfortable and friendly. Not that they had talked but then everyone on the team knew that Daniel didn't speak until after his first mug of coffee.

But by the time the coffee had brewed, Teal'c had been awake and soon after that the Colonel had crawled out of his tent. She had gone for a bathroom break and returned to find the guys in the midst of some discussion about Yu and Ba'al. Understandably, the Colonel hadn't been happy at Teal'c helping Ba'al climb to the top of the slippery Goa'uld pole but as Teal'c had stated there were few candidates who could match Ba'al for territory and the size of his army.

Sam sighed heavily and winced as she realised she had sighed very audibly.

Daniel cleared his throat. 'I'm done with this room.'

They headed to the next one.

Sam immediately crossed to the far wall again and carefully examined it. There was a larger crack that ran vertically down the intersecting bowed wall on the left of the building. She frowned. She could almost put her entire hand in it.

'Tastes like chicken.' Daniel said suddenly.

Sam spun back to look at him with a frown.

'I get it.' Daniel explained sheepishly. 'Uh, from last night?'

Sam's mouth formed a small O. She smiled at him. 'You remembered?'

'Eating macaroni cheese and it tasting it like chicken on one of our early missions?' Daniel smiled. 'Oh, yeah. Although I'm thinking it really wasn't a memory I wanted to have back.'

Sam gave a brief laugh. 'Sorry.'

He pointed the camera at another wall. 'Just when I think I have most of my memory back...' he shrugged.

'It must be annoying.' Sam sympathised; unable to stop the hope rising inside that Daniel seemed happy to talk with her. Don't push it, Sam warned herself; let him steer the conversation.

'A bit.' Daniel's smile softened the bluntness of his words.

'Well,' Sam began and stopped as a crack shot suddenly across the floor between her and Daniel.

'Uh-oh.' Daniel said as he lowered the camera. 'That's not good, is it?'

Sam gestured at him; her eyes on the walls either side of them. Despite her calculations, their weight had been too much for the building; it was going to collapse. 'Get out of the building, Daniel.'

He looked over at her. 'What about you?'

'I'll be fine.' Sam said, hoping she sounded confident. 'I'll step over the crack as soon as you're out of the room.'

'Sam...' Daniel protested.

'Go!' She ordered briskly.

Daniel took a hesitant step towards the door. The wall behind him trembled.

Sam's eyes widened with horror as a section broke away and began to tumble down towards Daniel's head...

She moved, throwing herself over the crack and pushing Daniel forcibly through the doorway into the small atrium of the building.

There was a rumble and Sam felt something fall on her, knocking her to the ground. She yelled at Daniel to go as she saw him turn back for her. Something grazed her head and for a second she saw stars.

A moment after, she felt Daniel covering her.

The building heaved a huge groan and descended around them.

For what seemed like hours but what she knew could only be a few minutes there was nothing but the sound of stone falling, and Daniel's rapid breathing; all she could see was dark and dust.

Finally, everything went silent.

'Daniel?' Sam croaked. She pushed at him weakly. She could barely breathe for the dust and he was lying over her. She began to panic that she would suffocate.

Daniel moved backwards and a second later he turned on a flashlight.

Their radios crackled.

'Carter!' Jack's voice sounded anxiously through the radio. 'Carter! Report!'

Sam made to reply and started to cough. The movement sent a shaft of pain through her head.

Daniel raised a hand and pressed down on the radio. 'It's me, Jack. Sam got hit by some rubble and is injured. I'm OK but, uh, there doesn't seem to be a way out.'

There was a beat of silence.

'Roger that.' Jack said. 'Keep Carter conscious and talking. We're going to need help getting you out without making it worse. Teal'c and I are going to the Stargate to request engineers. We'll back as soon as we can.'

'OK.' Daniel replied.

'Hang in there.' Jack signed off and silence descended.

Sam licked her lips. 'We should make an assessment of what we have.'

'Right.' Daniel said. 'I have one video camera, uh, smashed. I have a couple of protein bars in my vest. The flashlight and...aha! My water canteen.'

'That's good. I have some chocolate and my water canteen too.' Sam said weakly. She blinked. Was that black dots in front of her eyes?

Daniel eased back over to her. 'I should check your injuries.'

'I'm fine.' Sam said automatically.

'How many fingers?' Daniel held up his hand.

'Three.'

He gave a nod and Sam sighed as he probed the back of her head; the blow to her back which had sent her to the ground had been deflected by her vest. He resettled her into a more comfortable position; taking off his jacket so she would have a pillow. They each took a gulp of water to wash the dust from their mouths before agreeing to save it as much as possible.

Daniel sat beside her. 'I think there's air getting in from somewhere. I feel a draught.'

'That's good.' Sam said muzzily. Her head ached. 'We won't suffocate.'

'Always a bonus,' quipped Daniel. 'Although I'm thinking it's a better way to go than radiation poisoning.'

Sam tried to make sense of the words. 'You remember...that?'

'Dying?' Daniel nodded. 'I dreamed about it.'

Sam struggled to know what to say.

'I guess you've been through something similar.' Daniel commented.

She looked at him questioningly.

'The thing with Nirrti?' Daniel prompted. 'You suggested in your report that you thought the machine worked by mutating genes within individual cells with high levels of radiation.'

'It was just a theory.' Sam murmured. She winced and reached up to finger the bump at the back of her head gingerly.

'I think it was a good one.' Daniel said enthusiastically. 'I wish I could have seen the machine.'

'I wish you could have too.' Sam said. 'I wish we could have studied it but given the danger...I understood why they destroyed it.'

'Maybe there's another one out there somewhere.' Daniel suggested. He paused. 'I don't know whether to hope there is or be horrified at the possibility.'

Sam coughed again and groaned at the pain it caused.

'Sam?'

'I'm fine.' Sam answered automatically.

There was a moment of silence.

'Daniel?' Sam prompted.

'Sorry, I was just thinking about the year I missed.' Daniel admitted. He nudged her arm with his hand as he gestured. 'When I first got back it felt like everyone knew me but...me. Even now, you'll say something or Jack will say something and I...I don't know what it means. And then I think maybe I don't know what it means because maybe it's something about this last year and I wasn't here, or I was here in some way but I don't remember it. I feel like I'm constantly at a disadvantage.'

Sam absorbed the frustration in his words; she could see his hands sweeping back and forth before he hugged his torso in all too familiar gesture. 'I didn't realise.' She said softly.

'I know you have questions and want to talk.' Daniel said. 'I just don't know if I have any answers so...'

'So that's why you haven't wanted to talk to me.' Sam concluded.

'That, and, uh,' Daniel said, lightly, 'I might have thought you were mad at me.'

She remained silent trying to gather her thoughts.

'Uh, Sam?' Daniel gave a nervous laugh. 'Isn't this where you tell me you're not mad at me?'

Her nose itched and she rubbed it absently. 'I was mad at you.'

'Oh.'

'You left, Daniel.' Sam pointed out. 'One moment you were dying and that was hard enough, but then you were just gone and you _chose_ to go.' Her anger pent up for so long tumbled out sharply. 'So, yes I was mad at you.'

'Sam...'

'And then I was mad at the Colonel for letting you go and not wanting to acknowledge you were gone,' Sam continued in a rush, 'and Teal'c for being so damn accepting of it...'

'Sam.' Daniel tried to interrupt.

'And then I got mad at me.'

There was a stunned silence.

'You were mad at you?' Daniel checked.

'I wasn't a good friend to you, Daniel.' Sam confessed with relief. 'You were unhappy; I knew that especially after the whole thing with Reese. But...I don't know when but we'd stopped talking and after we came back from the mission with Grieves and Kershaw you seemed, I don't know; better? But I...I should have talked to you.'

Daniel reached out and slid his hand around hers. She gripped his tightly.

'I didn't want to talk about it with anyone; I didn't know _how_ to talk about it.' Daniel paused. 'And I still don't want to talk about it really.'

Sam squeezed his hand in understanding and let go.

Daniel sighed heavily. 'And I knew you were just as unhappy and I didn't know how to make it better because I knew you couldn't talk about the thing _you_ couldn't talk about it.'

Sam stiffened at the allusion to her feelings for the Colonel; his for her. She tried hard not to just deny there had been a problem although the words crowded in her throat. She swallowed hard and searched for something else; something that could reassure him. 'That's not a problem anymore.' She said quietly.

Daniel was silent and she wondered with a flicker of fear if he suspected that she wasn't exactly being honest; that she still loved Jack.

'What about you?' Sam asked hurriedly.

'I don't know.' His words held a bite that had her wincing. 'I left to make a difference but I'm not sure I achieved anything.' He grimaced at his own bitterness. 'I don't know if I'll ever remember the last year and in some ways I think I'm kind of glad that I don't remember it.'

'Why?' Sam asked, curious.

'You remember what I said to you when I was Arrom?'

'That you weren't sure you wanted to know who you were because you might not like you?' Sam answered.

'That.' Daniel gave a humourless laugh. 'That's kind of the way I feel about the last year. I'm not sure I want to remember because I'm not sure I'd like Ascended me.'

Sam was quiet; unsure what to say.

Daniel nudged her. 'And isn't this where you say if you were me you'd want to get to know Ascended you-me?'

'Daniel, the only time I saw you when you were Ascended was at Abydos.' Sam replied.

'What?'

Sam shivered. 'You didn't visit me like you visited the guys.' She tried and failed to keep the accusation out of her voice.

'Sam...'

'Look,' she said hurriedly, 'it doesn't matter not really.' She ignored the voice in her head whispering that it did. 'Cassie thinks you visited her in a dream to reassure her about Nirrti; Janet thinks it's possible you could have visited others the same way, in a dream, but we just don't remember it. So really, I don't know if you visited me or not.'

And they would never know if Daniel didn't remember his Ascension.

'I don't know what's worse,' Daniel muttered tiredly, 'thinking I visited you but didn't really help you like with Jack or that I didn't visit you at all.'

He sounded so disgusted with himself that Sam tried to reach out. She found his arm and patted it.

'It's OK, Daniel.' Sam reassured him. 'You're here now.' And suddenly, it was OK. It didn't matter whether he had visited her or not. She was just happy he was back and she was determined to be a better friend to him whether he had decided to return to his mortal form or whether he had been punished for trying to help them at Abydos.

It was evidently the right thing to say because Daniel moved, slipping his hand over hers again.

A comfortable silence descended and Sam felt no urge to break it. Her headache had receded a little and her vision was better. With any luck it was just a mild concussion, she mused.

'Sam,' Daniel began.

'Hmmm?'

'I just want you to know...it wasn't your fault I left.' Daniel said slowly. 'And I may not know for certain whether I visited you or not and why, but I do know one thing...'

She bit her lip as she waited for him to complete his statement.

'What you said back on the planet...you're the reason Arrom decided to get to know Daniel Jackson.'

Sam let her fingers tighten around his briefly.

'So, we're going to be here for a while, right?' Daniel asked.

Sam calculated the distance back to the Stargate, how long it would take to pull together an engineering team and for them to return and rescue them. 'A while.'

'How about you tell me about everything I missed?' Daniel suggested. 'And you know; anything embarrassing I can use with Jack?' He waggled his eyebrows at her and looked hopeful.

Sam laughed: it really was good to have Daniel back.

o-O-o

'Hey, Daniel, do you...holy crap!'

Daniel tore his gaze away from the book he was reading on Ancient Babylonian culture and glanced over his shoulder.

'Jack.'

'Daniel.'

Jack waved a hand around Daniel's office and Daniel followed it.

There were stacks of books everywhere; a pile of artefacts on the floor and the shelves were completely empty.

'What's going on?' Jack shoved his hands into the pockets of his leather jacket. He had changed out of his BDU which signalled his intent to head home.

Daniel shrugged, not wanting to admit that reorganising his office was probably some deep-seated primal need to mark his territory after Jonas's occupation. 'I couldn't remember what I had.'

'Right.' Jack looked back at him with his best CO 'you're not fooling me' expression.

'Are you heading home?' Daniel asked, gesturing with the book he held.

'Yes.' Jack allowed. 'Home.' He rocked back on his heels. 'So...'

'So?' prompted Daniel, nudging his glasses up his nose.

'Just wanted to check you're OK staying in quarters.' Jack said finally.

Daniel felt his lips twitch. 'I'm good.'

'OK.' Jack said. 'Just, you know, thought I'd check.'

'Thanks.' Daniel said sincerely.

Jack turned towards the door. 'Oh, hey. I looked in on Carter. Can you sneak her some jello later?'

Daniel nodded. 'Sure.' Janet had confined Sam to the infirmary for observation given her knock on the head.

'You know she likes the red, right?' Jack said innocently.

'Yeah,' Daniel drawled, 'not falling for that.'

Jack tapped the door, offered a smirk and disappeared, loping away with an easy grace that spoke of his ability as a fighter.

Daniel turned his attention back to his books. It had seemed like a good idea when he'd started but he was beginning to wonder if he shouldn't just put them back where he'd had them in the first place; Jonas hadn't actually moved anything as far as Daniel could tell.

His eyes settled on one stack of mission journals. He picked up the top one and opened it.

'_This is my first mission as a member of SG1. Perhaps I shouldn't be writing this journal. Some might argue that it's disrespectful of Doctor Jackson but I believe continuing his practice is a way of honouring his work and honouring the man I only knew for a short time. He saved my people. I only hope that I can make the same kind of difference one day as he did, and while I know I can never replace Doctor Jackson on SG1, I hope to one day find my own place...'_

Daniel set the journal back down. He should probably check whether Jonas wanted the journals shipped to Kelowna. They were his property. Daniel frowned as he wrestled with the urge to keep reading.

'Daniel Jackson.'

Daniel smiled at Teal'c, grateful for the interruption. 'Hey.'

'Would you care to join me for our evening meal?' Teal'c asked. The Jaffa didn't say anything about the office being in complete disarray and Daniel might have been fooled into thinking he hadn't noticed at all if not for the way Teal'c's eyes carefully stayed on him.

'Sure.' Daniel sighed. He could come back and sort everything later. He walked over to join Teal'c in the corridor and closed the door behind him.

They walked in comfortable silence to the mess, grabbed their food and headed to the usual table to eat.

Daniel sprinkled salt over his non-descript stew and took a bite. He grimaced.

'Does it taste of chicken, Daniel Jackson?'

Daniel's eyes snapped up to meet the Jaffa's. 'Funny.'

Teal'c inclined his head but there was a smile drifting over his lips.

'Actually, I'm not certain,' Daniel poked his fork at the meat, 'but I think this might be chicken stew.'

Teal'c raised his eyebrow. 'Nyan and I are meeting to watch a film later if you would like to join us.'

Daniel shook his head. 'I told Jack that I'd check in on Sam.'

Teal'c's dark eyes gleamed with approval but he didn't say anything and Daniel was pleased at the lack of a 'I told you so.' It was weird, Daniel mused, but since he and Sam had talked it out in the rubble, he couldn't really remember why he'd been so reluctant to talk to her.

Daniel wondered briefly at Sam's conviction that he had visited Teal'c during his Ascension and whether to say anything to Teal'c. He shrugged the thought away; if Teal'c had needed to discuss it with him, he would have said something.

'I was thinking about seeing Cassie at the weekend.' Daniel murmured.

'She will be pleased.' Teal'c said warmly.

'I'll talk to Janet and get it organised.' Daniel said, scooping up more of his stew. 'You want to come with me?'

'I would enjoy the opportunity to visit with Cassandra Fraiser.' Teal'c replied.

'Good, because I was hoping you would drive.' Daniel smiled as Teal'c's eyebrow lifted again.

They finished their meal discussing the merits of the film Teal'c was planning to watch and it wasn't too long before Daniel found himself walking out of the elevator and towards the infirmary with a bowl of blue jello.

'Daniel!' Janet's call had him halting mid-corridor and turning around.

Her heels clicked sharply on the concrete as she made her way to him, holding a clipboard tightly to her chest. 'I was hoping you would stop by,' Janet began.

'If this is about visiting Cassie I was just coming to see you.' Daniel remarked lightly.

Janet smiled. 'It is and you were?'

Daniel nodded. 'I thought Saturday?'

'Sounds good.' Janet said. 'You want to stay for dinner?'

'That would be great.' Daniel said with feeling, remembering the dismal meal he'd just had.

'Then it's a date.' Janet beamed at him briefly before her wording registered in her own mind and she blushed. 'I mean, not a date but...'

'It's OK,' Daniel hurried to assure her, 'I understood what you meant.'

Janet smiled back at him sheepishly.

Daniel held up the bowl. 'Uh, I'd better...'

'She's in ward four, round the corner; second door on the right.' Janet said, taking a step away from him to head in the opposite direction. She gestured with her clipboard at him. 'Don't stay too long; she needs rest.'

It was a short walk to the ward and Daniel slowed as he heard voices. His brow creased as he recognised the male voice drifting through the open door. He took a step inside the room and hovered uncertainly.

'Daniel!' Sam spotted him and grinned as she motioned at the visitor sitting on her bed. 'Look, who stopped by!'

Jonas raised the hand that wasn't constrained by his sling. 'Hi.'

Daniel closed the distance to the bed and raised the bowl he held. 'Jello?'

Sam took it from him eagerly. 'Great. You would not believe the stew I had for dinner.'

'Oh, I could probably guess.' Daniel said mildly. He folded his arms around his chest and looked over at Jonas. 'Back already?'

Jonas gave a shrug. 'The Joint Ruling Council agreed that we should request an informal and ongoing alliance with Earth to share information about the Goa'uld.' He smiled again. 'I was nominated to make the trip and present our request to General Hammond.' He pointed at Sam. 'He told me what happened so I thought I'd come and see how Sam was doing.'

Daniel felt vaguely guilty that he'd made Jonas explain. 'It's good to see you.' He remembered the journals and cleared his throat. 'Actually there was something I wanted to talk to you about?'

'Sure. I should probably be headed back for the gate room anyway; my bodyguard is probably getting restless.' Jonas slid off the infirmary bed.

'Bodyguard?' Sam teased.

'Tell me about it.' Jonas caught hold of her free hand and gave it a squeeze. 'Take care.'

'You too.' Sam said firmly. 'Don't be a stranger.'

Daniel touched her leg gently. 'I'll come by in the morning and grab you for breakfast?'

Sam smiled at him. 'Thanks.'

Daniel led the way out the infirmary. They were clear of the ward before he spoke. 'She really means it you know.'

Jonas looked at him inquiringly as they got to the elevator and Daniel pressed the button to call it.

'The 'don't be a stranger.'' Daniel clarified as they got into the compartment. 'She really means it. I know she misses you, and so does Teal'c.' He pushed his hands into his pockets. 'He told me earlier, and I quote 'your taste in movies is distinctly lacking compared with Jonas Quinn, Daniel Jackson.''

Jonas laughed and leaned back against the far wall.

'And I know Jack will probably never say it but...' Daniel shrugged.

The Kelownan crossed his arms over his t-shirt. 'I'm sure I'll be by with the alliance negotiations if the President approves the request.'

'He'll approve it.' Daniel said confidently.

'Because of our naquadria.' Jonas said knowingly.

'So,' Daniel said brightly, 'how goes it on Kelowna?'

'It's OK.' Jonas said with a touch of defensiveness. 'I mean, it's not like the welcome back you received. Not everyone's happy to have me back.' He gave a sad smile of resignation. 'And it's not like I had a choice really.'

The doors opened and they exited the elevator.

'Apart from the Council, they've put me in charge of the science projects again though which is pretty exciting.' Jonas said with enough enthusiasm that Daniel could tell it was genuine. He glanced at Daniel. 'I'm hoping to do better this time.'

Daniel followed him into the gate room and Jonas looked up at the control room and gave a thumbs-up signal to Walter Harriman who nodded in acknowledgement.

The gate began to spin. It was dialling Kelowna, Daniel realised.

A slim redheaded woman marched across the room dressed in Kelownan military uniform. 'Professor Quinn.' She barely glanced at Daniel. 'Are we returning to Kelowna now?'

'We are.' Jonas motioned at her and back at Daniel. 'Senior Officer Terra, Daniel Jackson. Daniel Jackson, Senior Officer Terra.'

Daniel exchanged a small nod of hello with the woman as the wormhole erupted. To her credit, she barely reacted.

Terra looked up the ramp and back at them. 'I'll leave you to say your goodbyes.' She said diplomatically. She walked swiftly away and disappeared into the blue puddle.

'The thing that I wanted to talk to you about,' Daniel said quickly, 'I found your journals.'

'Ah.' Jonas looked at him quizzically.

'I wondered if you wanted them back,' Daniel expanded, 'I mean, they're really your story of what happened during your time here and...'

Jonas cut him off shaking his head. 'They belong here.' _And Jonas didn't anymore._

The silent addendum hung between until Daniel broke their eye contact. 'OK, then.'

'Say hi to Teal'c and Jack for me.' Jonas said. He turned towards the wormhole. He was half-way up the ramp when Daniel called out to him. Jonas looked over his shoulder with a questioning look.

'Don't be a stranger.' Daniel repeated.

Jonas gave a quick smile and started walking again. The wormhole swallowed him up and a moment later evaporated leaving an empty space in the centre of the Stargate.

Daniel made his way out slowly. He hovered in the elevator unsure which button to press, whether to return to his office and sort through the mess there. He finally headed for his quarters. The room hadn't changed much in the days since Jack had first shown him into it. The furniture was still uncluttered with personal affects; the walls were bare of anything that had personal meaning to him.

Daniel crossed to sit on the edge of the bed and picked up the picture of Sha're. He thought again of Jonas; of the other man's admission that not everyone had welcomed him home, of how he would have preferred to stay if he'd had a choice. Daniel wondered if there had been a choice in how he had returned from Ascension. Had he chosen to come back or had he been forced to return like Jonas? One thing was for certain; he'd been welcomed.

He touched Sha're's image almost reverently. 'I still feel like there's something important I should be remembering,' he said aloud, 'only I can't. But I know one thing;' he sighed and placed the picture down on the bedside table, 'I'm home.'

o-O-o

In the dark corner of Daniel Jackson's quarters, an invisible Oma Desala felt the air stir beside her and tucked her robes closer. She didn't need to turn her head to know it was her sister, Morgan Le Fey.

'You did the right thing helping him to return to his mortal form.' Morgan said comfortingly.

'He thinks he can fight Anubis this way.' Oma sighed unwilling to be comforted. 'I may have simply returned him to a certain death.' She glanced over at Morgan when she remained silent. 'No lecture this time, sister?'

Morgan tilted her head; her dark tresses remaining confined in their chignon. 'Perhaps, Oma,' she smiled as she looked down at Daniel Jackson's sleeping form, 'perhaps, he may just surprise you.'


	2. A Tale of Two Jacks

**Author's Note: **Sam/Jack UST. Jack/Team friendship. Clone!Jack/Team friendship. Warning for violence.

EDIT: I've had a request to include a warning which I think would be a spoiler and isn't to my mind accurate in terms of the story given the ending. Therefore, I would encourage everyone to read to the end of the TAG.

**Fragile Balance Recap: **_Sam is called by Hammond to a holding room where a young boy of fifteen claims that he is Jack; he went to bed and woke up younger. After he reveals secret personal information, his DNA is tested and Janet confirms that it's a match allowing for a small anomaly. As geneticists arrive to work on the problem, Sam encourages Jack to try and enjoy the experience as much as they are. A search of Jack's house gives Jack a flashback and he recounts a UFO abduction experience - complete with Asgard. Daniel and Teal'c speak to other UFO abductees. Meanwhile, Sam steps in for Jack at a F302 briefing, but her expertise is questioned by the pilots. Just as she is getting back on track, Jack himself causes a distraction in the corridor by trying to force his way into the briefing. Sam allows him to take the briefing and Jack quickly gains the attention of the pilots with his knowledge of the F302 despite his youthfulness._

_After the abductee interviews, Daniel is convinced that the Asgard are behind the abduction. But Janet discovers that Jack is dying. Sam breaks the news to him and the SGC contacts the Tok'ra who suggests stasis. Jack isn't keen and breaks out of the SGC. He runs into an old colleague when trying to buy beer and pretends to be his own nephew. _

_Selmak helps Janet and they realise that the de-aged Jack is actually a clone. After the SGC is alerted by Jack's old colleague to the clone's whereabouts, the rest of SG1 track him down and request his help. The Asgard likely cloned the abductees but eventually replaced them with the originals; they'll do the same to Jack. Clone Jack agrees to help but realises that SG1 and Hammond are focused on the return of Jack rather than helping him with his dying body. Teal'c points out that the Asgard may be able to correct the damage._

_Their plan to switch Jacks works and SG1 go to wake Jack as Clone Jack zats the Asgard and takes control on the ship above in orbit. Clone Jack beams a bemused Jack and the rest of SG1 to the ship. The Asgard reveals himself to be Loki who performed an unauthorised test on Jack in order to help save his people from their cloning issues. Thor is called and arrives to arrest Loki. He explains that the clone's aging issue is due to the marker the Asgard left in Jack to prevent genetic manipulation. Moreover, Jack isn't the answer to the cloning issue. As the Clone Jack repeatedly points out he is dying, Jack requests that Thor help save him. Thor agrees but Clone Jack will remain fifteen and continue to age at a regular human rate._

_Jack drops Clone Jack at a local high school and questions his decision. Clone Jack points out that they never did embrace high school and this is an opportunity to do-over; he states that from this point forward he and Jack are going to be different -which is one of the reasons for him going back to school. Jack points out its still high school but as Clone Jack turns to look at a group of attractive young girls, Jack realises that there are other attractions for his fifteen year old Clone. After agreeing that they won't stay in touch, Jack drives away and Clone Jack begins his new life. _

**A Tale of Two Jacks**

Clones freaked Jack O'Neill the hell out. Or to be more specific about it: _his_ clones freaked him the hell out.

He shuddered despite the heat blasting from the vents in his truck.

His brown eyes darted to the side mirror, just in time to see his latest clone disappear into the high school talking with a young girl. And there was so much wrong with that whole thought that Jack didn't even know where to begin, although _ick _seemed to be a good place.

He flashed back to the glance Clone Boy had given the young girls when Jack had dropped him off and his own bemused joke to go forth which had in part been to cover his initial reaction which had also been mainly..._ick_.

OK, so Clone Boy was physically fifteen years old but he was _Jack_. An adult male with fifty-one years of memory including both professional and personal stuff Jack preferred _not_ to think about. Like his time in Special Forces or his failed marriage and the death of his son. And then there was the so-not-thinking-about-it love he had for his team-mate Samantha Carter which seemed to only deepen with time no matter how much Jack tried to deny it.

Jack sighed and brought the truck to a halt at a red light.

He swiped a hand through his grey hair ruffling the strands into disarray. He could not imagine walking into a high school and chatting up the nearest fifteen year old even if he had been de-aged. He couldn't imagine thinking about a fifteen year old girl in any kind of romantic or sexual way at all. Which was good. Normal. He was suddenly very glad Clone Boy had chosen the school on the opposite side of town from Cassie even if she was a couple of years older.

Jack pulled away from the light and took the turning to put him back on the right road to the SGC.

Nope; even if Clone Boy had decided to embrace being fifteen again, Jack couldn't imagine being interested in high school girls although, if he was honest, high school girls only registered slightly more of an _ick_ than high school itself.

He remembered high school.

Clone Boy was right; they - he - hadn't exactly embraced it. Mostly, he'd been more concerned with hockey and getting past first base with Annabeth Kaplinsky in the back of his car than grades. Luckily, the coach had demanded his players all keep a decent average but Jack had been smart enough to slide by without much work. He hadn't been at the top of his class but who wanted to be a geek?

His conscience twinged and he mentally told the voice in his head - which sounded remarkably like Daniel Jackson - to shut up.

Nope; high school was definitely not on his list of experiences to repeat. _Life_ wasn't on his list of experiences to repeat.

'_Haven't you ever just wanted to go back and do it all over again?'_

Jack frowned as he recalled the question Clone Boy had asked him. And why ask him? Shouldn't Clone Boy have already known the answer? He sighed.

'_Well, from here on in, you and me are different.'_

Jack couldn't agree more. Different. A clean break.

Clone Boy could embrace high school, study hard and make himself the high school stud for all Jack cared; Jack would continue being...Jack.

Only he couldn't shake the idea that he was being played. Because if he had been the clone, he'd talk some bullshit about heading down a different path, throw in a convincing setting, and all to lull the original into a false sense of security while he planned an escape to do his own thing. Of course, it could just be that Clone Boy had decided to torment Jack with the idea that he was playing him. Or maybe he was counting on that so Jack would dismiss the whole being played thing and two weeks down the line - or maybe a week because he couldn't see how he would stand high school for longer than that - Jack would suddenly find his stash of emergency stuff gone.

After all, hadn't Robot Clone not buried the Stargate on that godforsaken rock Harlan called home just because he knew Jack wouldn't send the bomb thinking that Robot Clone would bury the gate thinking Jack would send a bomb.

Jack frowned, unsure whether he'd got the logic straight and shook his head. He smacked a hand off the steering wheel. 'And _this_ is the reason I hate clones!' He stated out loud.

Damn it.

He was so being played.

Why had he agreed to saving Clone Boy anyway? His mind shied away from the whisper that he had thought for a moment when he'd first laid eyes on his clone that it was his son standing in front of him, somehow alive and grown to the age he would have been had he lived before the differences in hair colour and facial features had registered.

He hadn't woken up properly, Jack thought sourly. That had to be it. He had been asleep for seven days and he hadn't been thinking straight. He hadn't even taken a leak, for crying out loud! That had to be the reason why, after all the trouble he'd had with Robot Clone, he'd agreed to Clone Boy being kept around to bug the hell out of him. He would definitely not have agreed to fixing Robot Clone but then Robot Clone had been a _robot_. Clone Boy was human even if he'd been made on an Asgard ship. Maybe that had been the reason.

Jack grimaced. He had never gotten along with Robot Clone and it looked like his non-relationship with Clone Boy was going the same way. He refused to contemplate why he and his clones constantly rubbed each other up the wrong way. He didn't need to ponder over some psychological clap-trap about a clone being a mirror showing all his flaws and self-hatred. Personally, he thought it was much simpler than that: he just didn't like having clones.

All of which brought him back to his original thought: _ick_.

He switched the music on as though to physically dismiss the subject from his head. His thoughts turned instead to the follow-up F302 briefing he was scheduled to perform that morning. Carter had briefed him on what had happened at the previous briefing which he'd missed thanks to being held captive by Loki.

Jack frowned, the lines around his mouth deepening. It was good that the F302 pilots had listened to Clone Boy not to mention just handling Clone Boy. They needed to be exposed to the type of weird crap that happened around the Stargate programme. He had been less than impressed though that his clone had barged in and taken over from Carter as though he - Jack - didn't trust her ability to handle it which was so not true.

OK, so he had technically flown the 302 more times officially than Carter: once because she had been injured and they could only afford one pilot in terms of weight anyway; twice more because she had graciously deferred to being second chair on the basis that it would be easier for her to focus on keeping an eye on their technical status if she wasn't flying. But deep down he knew she'd given up first chair because she knew he loved flying.

On the other hand, he knew Carter had flown the prototype several times. He got reports from Area 51 every time she went up. Hell, there wouldn't even be a 302 without Carter. Yes; he had important knowledge to impart to the pilots about the way the F302 handled in a real combat situation but Carter could have covered the basics of what it was like to fly the damn thing and taken them through the computer simulations given she had been in the same combat even if she'd been second chair.

Plus the briefing Clone Boy had interrupted hadn't been the only briefing scheduled about Operation Blue Phoenix. The pilots had spent the last few days in a flight simulator hopefully putting into practice what they had learned in the first briefing. There was the follow-up Jack was scheduled to do that morning and another session in a week's time after the pilots got a chance to spend time in the real deal. There would have been another opportunity to share his knowledge. Hell, Hammond could have added another briefing to the schedule come to that.

Jack scowled. He could understand his clone's frustration. He'd done a _ton_ of prep work in the run-up to the briefings; had even gotten Carter to do the snazzy computer simulations so he could better explain some parts. And he believed wholeheartedly that the pilots needed to know what he knew. It would have irritated him no end to have been told to let Carter take it just because he looked different through no fault of his own. But Jack was absolutely certain he wouldn't have barged in on Carter nor taken over. It wasn't the act of a team leader who trusted his team to handle stuff when he was out of the action.

She was pissed about it. He could tell. And she had every right to be pissed about it. But worse, he could see that the damn clone had placed a seed of doubt in her head about Jack's confidence in her abilities and that was so not acceptable.

What was worse was that he had no real idea how to fix it.

He'd been about to say something along the lines of 'I would have trusted you to handle it' when Daniel had cut in to tell Jack about all the other alien abductees that they'd tracked down.

Jack sighed as he stopped by the security gate and showed his pass. He was waved through and a few minutes later he parked in his usual spot. He glanced over to confirm Carter had arrived and his eyes widened at the sight of the bike. He'd missed seeing Carter in leather because he'd had to take Clone Boy to school?

This! _This_ was why he hated clones.

He marched through the security checks and headed for the locker room. He nodded briskly at Colonel Dave Dixon, changing a few lockers down.

'Jack.' Dave grinned. 'Nice to see you back to your _old_ self.'

Jack reached for a black t-shirt. 'You've had what? Seven days? And _that's_ the best you can do?'

'Hey, I got exactly four hours sleep last night.' Dave grumbled. 'Damn kids.'

Jack couldn't quite help the glance he shot at the picture of Charlie he had taped to his locker door.

'You hear about Sumner?' Dave asked, shutting his locker door and raising a foot up onto the bench so he could tie the bootlaces.

Jack looked at him inquiringly.

'They finally pulled the plug on his wife last night.' Dixon shook his head. 'Damn shame.'

Jack grimaced pulling up the BDU pants. Marshall Sumner had been the Alpha Site commander until his wife had been involved in a car crash the year before. She had ended up on life support and in a coma; Sumner had been reassigned to Petersen to allow him to spend time with her.

'You think he'll transfer back?' Dave asked, changing feet.

'Beats me.' Jack commented.

'Hope he does. It'd be good to have him back.'

'That's because he's the only guy you can beat at poker.' Jack said.

'And your point is?' Dave set his foot down with a thump. 'Well, P9Y312 is calling my name. Catch you later.'

Jack gave an absent-minded wave and finished dressing. He was barely out of the locker room when Sergeant Harriman caught up with him.

'Ah!' Jack held up a finger as the Sergeant went to talk. 'I haven't even had coffee.'

'Sorry, sir,' Harriman said politely, 'but the General ordered me to give you the report on the F302 simulator exercise the moment you arrived.' He thrust a folder at Jack.

'Thank you, Sergeant.' Jack took the folder with a sigh. They separated, walking in opposite directions. Jack headed for the elevator, stepped in and flipped the folder open.

Results were all over the place, Jack noted. Some were good; some were bad; some were indifferent. He frowned. Two new pilots were joining them; one a replacement for a Captain Lemming who had apparently dropped out and one, a late joiner who had been stuck in transfer. He sighed and flipped the folder shut again as the elevator halted. He exited and made his way down the corridor to Carter's lab.

'McKay...'

He heard the frustrated snap as her voice carried beyond the open door into the corridor and slowed his step. He hovered uncertainly. Maybe it wasn't the best time for his 'I trust you completely and would never barge in on a briefing' pep talk.

'It can't be done!' McKay's strident tones were a tad distorted but Jack would recognise them anywhere.

'It can.' Sam said firmly.

Jack took a peek around the doorway. Carter sat at her computer console staring down at a picture of McKay gesturing at her. His eyebrows rose. McKay must be dialled in from Tagrea where he was leading the science team involved with the repair of the Prometheus and the gate room must have routed the call, he realised. He couldn't imagine Hammond authorising it otherwise.

'I can't finish the interface with the hyperdrive without supplies!' McKay argued back.

She sighed. 'McKay, I can think of three ways to do it with what you have off the top of my head. I'll write up...'

'Oh.' McKay's eyes widened as the light bulb clearly went off in his head. He shook a finger in the air. 'I have to...!'

The screen went blank.

Sam scowled at the monitor and reached for her mouse, bringing up another screen filled with numbers. ''Thank you, Sam.' No, you're welcome.' She parroted, under her breath.

Jack rapped sharply on the wall beside her door and took a hesitant step inside. 'Carter?'

She looked over her shoulder. 'Sir.' She swivelled on her stool to face him and got to her feet. 'Did everything go OK with, uh...' she stumbled as she struggled to come up with another name for his clone.

'He's fine.' Jack dismissed the topic with a wave of the folder he held. 'I'd like you to take a look at the simulation results from the F302 pilots and give me a second opinion before I take the briefing this morning.'

Sam's eyes widened a little. 'Second opinion, sir?'

'You got to hear what Clone Boy said.' Jack held out the folder. 'I need to know if these results match the information he gave them.'

'You do know there's a video recording, sir.' Sam said.

Jack looked at her.

Sam took hold of the outstretched report and flipped through it. Her lips twisted as her eyes scanned the page. 'Cameron Mitchell is joining the programme?' Her gaze jerked up to his as though she hadn't meant to say the thought out loud.

'You know him?' Jack ignored the leap of jealousy.

'Academy, sir.' Sam explained. She raised the folder to bring the subject back on topic. 'These results are very variable.'

'That's what I thought.' He leaned against the central console. 'Some of them are blaming the simulator.'

Her brow lowered. 'I don't see why, sir. The simulator was set up to match the combat we encountered exactly.'

'You tested it yourself?' Jack asked.

She nodded.

'You have your test results?' Jack was interested to see how she had fared.

'Sure, they're around here somewhere.' She put the folder down and rooted through a stack on her desk. She pulled out a slim blue folder and handed it to him.

Jack opened it. His eyebrows rose as he registered her results. She had beaten all but one of the F302 pilots in her simulator scores. 'Impressive.'

'I did have a practice advantage, sir.' Sam said modestly.

'So, any clue as to why the results are all over the place?' Jack tapped the discarded report beside him with the blue folder.

Sam chewed on her lip for a moment. She reached for the report again and examined some of the data. 'Sir...the pilots who underperformed...their logged reactions suggest they're trying to treat the 302 in the same way as their usual aircraft. They're not taking into account that the 302 handles differently.'

Jack thought back over his presentation. The 302 was based on death glider technology. If Clone Boy had kept to the plan, they would have covered the death glider design in detail but evidently some of the pilots hadn't made the connection. Maybe he needed to be more explicit.

'Sir?' Sam prompted after a few minutes of silence.

Jack looked over at her. 'Rearrange the meetings you have on the gate overhaul.'

'Sir?' Sam looked at him confused.

'I need you to brief these pilots on the design.' Jack said. 'It may help them improve their scores.' He gestured at her as he pushed away from the central console. 'I'll clear it with Hammond.'

Sam nodded. 'Yes, sir.'

'One hour, Carter; don't be late.' Jack called over his shoulder. He headed straight for the General's office eschewing the elevator and taking the stairs - something which did not agree with his knees. Hammond agreed with Carter's reassignment to the briefing given the simulator results and agreed to Jack's suggestion that they put most back through the simulation before they were cleared to fly the real version.

Ten minutes later, Jack sat in the mess with a steaming cup of coffee and a slice of cake, perusing the report in more detail.

Daniel slid into a seat beside him; Teal'c the one opposite. Both of them had mid-morning snacks of their own although Teal'c's looked remarkably like a three-course meal.

'Did, um, your you know,' Daniel gestured with his coffee mug, 'get to where he needed to be OK?'

'Yes.' Jack said succinctly. He closed the report and forked up some cake as he took in the group of F302 pilots entering the mess.

'Do you...'

'No.' Jack cut off Daniel's offer to talk about it in its infancy.

'It's got to be tough for him.' Daniel mused, blowing on his coffee.

'Is this the 'he doesn't get to have my life' thing?' Jack asked. 'Because I think we covered that with the robots.' He held Daniel's gaze. 'It's _my _life.'

'No, no.' Daniel shook his head. 'I mean, obviously, he couldn't just assume your life but...'

'There is no but.' Jack countered.

'I believe Daniel Jackson was about to refer to the lonely reality your clone now faces.' Teal'c asserted. 'He is without friends, is he not, O'Neill?'

'Oh, I'm sure he'll make some.' Jack said, pushing his empty plate away. He paused for dramatic effect. 'In _high school_.'

Daniel blinked and waggled his eyebrows. 'High school?'

'High school.' Jack reiterated.

'Seriously?' Daniel checked. 'I mean, you...he...' he shifted in his seat, 'seriously?'

'Apparently it's the first step in us being different.' Jack closed the report and glanced across at the entrance just as Carter appeared. He averted his eyes.

'Well, yes, there's _that_.' Daniel agreed. 'But seriously?'

'I have heard of your high schools.' Teal'c noted. 'Are they not places of great learning, O'Neill?'

'Exactly.' Jack nodded as though Teal'c agreed with him that high school was a bad thing. He glanced over to see what was keeping Carter and his eyes narrowed as he took in the F302 pilot talking with her. Short dark hair; slim but muscular build; he looked a little like Daniel except for the military bearing. Sam was smiling; not her full blown smile but one that spoke of familiarity and friendship. Mitchell, Jack presumed. He dropped his gaze back down to the contents of his coffee cup.

'Have you ever had the feeling you've forgotten something really important?' Daniel asked suddenly, wrenching Jack's attention back to the archaeologist.

Jack looked over at him. 'Daniel, you had amnesia. You forgot everything.'

'Yes, but this feels like something specific.' Daniel shook his head and shrugged.

Jack's eyes darted back over to Carter. She was still talking to the pilot. _Not jealous, not jealous, not jealous._ He sighed. Maybe if he kept telling himself the same thing, he'd eventually believe it. Jack set his mug down and got to his feet. 'Got to go.'

Teal'c inclined his head, a knowing look in his dark eyes that Jack ignored.

Daniel gestured at him absently with a spoon.

The conference room was empty when Jack arrived. He made use of the time; reviewing the presentation; rereading the report. The F302 pilots filed in and straightened automatically when they saw him waiting. It didn't escape Jack's notice that Carter walked in with Mitchell.

_Not jealous, not jealous, not jealous._

She took up a position beside Jack and he acknowledged her with a small nod.

He cleared his throat and the room came to order, falling silent. He let his stern gaze travel around the gathered pilots and placed a hand either side of the lectern.

'So, one of you already dropped out stating, and I quote: 'I'm not dealing with aliens and shit.'' He smiled humourlessly. 'Now some of you may have heard the rumour that it wasn't me at your last briefing but my clone.' He stated caustically. 'That rumour is true. So,' he waved a hand at the door, 'if anymore of you feel like you can't handle clones, aliens and shit; there's the door.'

No-one moved.

Jack lowered his hand. 'Lieutenant...Banks?'

A young pilot shot to his feet. 'Sir.'

'Sit down, Banks.' Jack advised. 'You're taking the Captain's place?'

Banks sat down again. 'Ah, yes, sir.'

'Excellent.' Jack's hands tensed around the lectern. 'Mitchell?'

The Major shot to his feet. 'Sir.'

Jack waved him back into his seat. 'I understand you had problems making the last briefing? Trouble getting out of bed? The Asgard hijack your ass to make a Mini-Mitchell?'

_Not jealous, not jealous, not jealous._

'Trouble getting out of Iraq, sir.' Mitchell replied easily.

'Ah.' Jack rocked back on his heels, his eyebrows rising a little. 'Well, I've had that trouble myself in the past.'

Mitchell gave a respectful nod. 'Yes, sir.'

Jack wet his lips. 'Well, let's move on to the fun portion of our time together.' He leaned on the lectern and stared hard at them all. 'As of this minute, all but four of you just flunked the simulator exercise.'

They were disciplined enough not to murmur at one another but he felt the ripple of shock run around the room.

'Anyone want to tell me why Major Mitchell here, who only just joined our merry band, managed to out-fly all of you?' Jack asked brusquely. 'Anyone?' Nobody moved. Not even Mitchell who didn't look surprised.

'Mitchell?' Jack straightened, pushed his hands into his pockets and threw the question at the young pilot.

'Sir.' Mitchell responded politely.

'You want to take a guess at why you did so much better?' Jack asked. The order to take a guess was implicit.

Mitchell's eyes glanced around his fellow pilots and turned the pen he held over between his fingers. 'After I watched the video of the briefing with your, uh, clone, sir, it kind of brought home to me that the design of the F302 is based on the death glider not our own technology. I went back to the specifications to review them for possible in-built design advantages.'

'And there, ladies and gentlemen, is the reason why Major Mitchell wins an all-expenses paid trip to Vegas.' Jack exclaimed brusquely.

'Really?' Mitchell said.

'No.' Jack admitted. He glanced to his side just in time to see Sam duck her head to hide her smile.

Jack felt a warm glow of satisfaction. He still had it.

'Anyone else review the design specifications?' Jack asked briskly.

Three other pilots raised their hands. He noted their name tags and nodded. They'd been in the top four.

Jack turned to Carter and gestured at her. 'Carter.'

'Sir.' Sam replied, a hint of the smile hovering around her lips and shining out of her blue eyes.

'When you designed the 302 what did you base the design on?'

'A death glider, sir,' Sam confirmed, 'with some modifications suggested by Teal'c to improve our advantage in aerial combat against them and some to allow for the differences in Earth-built technology.'

Jack nodded. He looked out at the assembled pilots. 'OK, listen up. Major Carter is going to take you through the 302 design.' He motioned for her to swap places with him.

One young Major at the front raised his pen. 'Sir, with all due respect to Major Carter who I'm sure is a gifted engineer, wouldn't it better if you took us through it?'

Carter froze beside him.

Jack stared down the Major who'd asked the question and the guy had the decency to flush and glance towards Carter apologetically.

'Uh, no offence intended, Major Carter.'

Sam smiled tightly.

'Carter's the expert.' Jack stated quietly. 'And not only is she a gifted engineer but she's also another pilot who kicked _your_ ass on the simulator exercise you'll be doing over.' He realised his voice had increased in volume with every word and took a breath. 'Any other questions?'

He stepped away from the lectern and settled at the back of the room as Carter picked up the presentation remote.

'OK, let's go back to the beginning.' Sam said, covering her nerves with a bright smile.

Jack leaned on the wall and watched as Carter began explaining the design; as the pilots all sat up and paid attention as she walked them through it. He nodded approvingly as she grew animated when one Captain asked a question about the inertial dampeners of all things, her hands flowing through the air and her face lighting up as it always did when she got enthused about technology. He breathed a silent sigh of relief. Maybe it had been serendipitous but it seemed like the briefing had helped him fix the clone's screw-up with Carter.

His mind drifted to Clone Boy.

'_Well, from here on in you and me are different.'_

Maybe that was true or would be true in time, Jack mused as his gaze returned to Carter. But he wouldn't trade places for anything.

o-O-o

The knock on the door of his motel room had the newly cloned Jack O'Neill hastily hiding the beer he was drinking illegally given his new age. He wiped off the excess moisture on his t-shirt as he jogged over to the door, absently noting the lack of pain in his fifteen year old knees. He opened it a crack before widening it at the sight of Daniel Jackson and Teal'c.

'Hi,' Daniel greeted him cheerfully, 'we were, uh, in the neighbourhood.'

'We brought pizza.' Teal'c raised the boxes as though to confirm.

Daniel cast a faintly anxious look over his shoulder before raising the brown bag he held. 'And beer.' He whispered.

Jack looked at them both suspiciously.

They waited him out.

He sighed heavily and moved away from the door allowing them to enter.

Daniel's eyes widened and his eyebrows rose as Jack recovered the beer. 'Well, it's good to know some things don't change.'

Teal'c placed the pizzas on the small dining table by the window and sat down in the chair.

Jack didn't even look at the food despite the tantalising aroma of tomato and cheese. He raised his beer and speared Daniel with his best CO look. 'You were in the neighbourhood?' His tone gave away just how unlikely he believed that scenario.

'We thought we'd drop by.' Daniel allowed.

'You didn't even know where I was.' Jack shot back.

Daniel's eyebrows rose. 'You weren't that difficult to find.'

Teal'c looked up from his pizza; evidently Jack's questions hadn't prevented him from eating. 'Perhaps you should consider a different name to John Smith, O'Neill.'

'Not my idea.' Jack stated briskly.

Daniel gestured at him. 'Jack, I mean, the other Jack mentioned high school?'

Jack shot him a defensive look. 'So?'

'Nothing.' Daniel shrugged. 'I was just...interested to see how it went.'

'Really?' His voice dripped with scepticism.

'Indeed.' Teal'c said, closing the box on the pizza which had been his focus. 'Daniel Jackson was most keen to understand your reasoning on returning to such a place.'

Jack grimaced. 'It was...' he gave up on trying to find an appropriate description, 'high school.'

'I know.' Daniel said pointedly. 'I remember high school enough to know I wouldn't want to repeat it.'

'It's not like I have much of a choice, Daniel. Besides,' Jack said going on the attack, 'why are you even bothered?' He gestured with his bottle. 'Technically, you're his friends.' They had all fumbled through an awkward goodbye after Jack had ordered the rest of SG1 to head home when Thor beamed them back to his...the other Jack's house.

'No, technically, we're friends with both of you.' Daniel responded passionately. He winced. 'Even if it might not have seemed that way when we, uh, found out about you being a clone.'

Jack swallowed the last of the beer, enjoying the slide of cold liquid down his throat. 'I guess Carter couldn't make it then?' he asked as casually as he could.

'Actually she doesn't know we're here.' Daniel confessed. 'She was helping Jack with the 302 briefing most of the day and then he had her working late on some secret project.'

Jack looked away to hide his disappointment. 'So, what's the cover story?'

Daniel looked over at Teal'c before he replied. 'About you?'

'No, about the Easter Bunny, Daniel.' Jack said sarcastically. 'Of course, me.'

'You died on the Asgard ship, O'Neill.' Teal'c replied. 'There was nothing Thor could do to save you.'

'So,' Jack began, 'not that I'm not grateful for the pizza or the beer, but isn't your visit kind of blowing my cover here? And, oh, I don't know, just a small, tiny flaw in your plan to stay friends with me?'

Daniel didn't look at him. 'We considered that.'

'We took great care to ensure that we were not followed.' Teal'c confirmed.

And they wondered why Hammond had insisted they be kept out of the mission to bring down the rogue NID, Jack contemplated with wry amusement. He was touched; genuinely touched. And God knew after the day of hell he had endured at the high school, he was pleased to see them.

But...

But, he knew despite their willingness to be his friend that he had to let them go - for their sake as much as for his own.

'Not the point.' Jack said in reply to Teal'c. 'You can't guarantee that you won't lead someone to me.' He scratched at the bottle label absently. 'Just like I can't guarantee I wouldn't lead someone to you if our positions were reversed.'

'Jack...'

'I'm pretty sure _he_ told you the same thing.' Jack said firmly. He looked up in time to catch the guilty look Daniel aimed in Teal'c's direction. 'He doesn't know, does he?'

'Not exactly.'

'Indeed, he does not.'

The replies were spoken at the same time leaving Jack exasperated.

'We know how he...you...feel about clones.' Daniel said quietly.

Yeah, they freaked him right out and he was one. Jack rubbed his forehead and sighed heavily. 'At least I'm not a robot this time.'

Daniel winced at the harsh tone.

'Look,' Jack stood up and gestured at them both, 'I appreciate what you're trying to do but...'

'You believe it is not in any of our best interests to maintain a friendship.' Teal'c said.

Jack gestured at them both. 'Do either of you? Honestly?'

Daniel and Teal'c looked at each other. They got to their feet in unison.

'You'll be OK?' Daniel asked gently.

Jack nodded crisply. He opened the door to let them out. 'Hey,' he said as they crossed the threshold, 'thanks.'

Teal'c inclined his head. 'Live well, O'Neill.'

Daniel offered a half-smile. 'If you need anything...'

'I'll be fine.' Jack assured him. 'Just...you know.' _Stay safe and happy. _The words froze in his throat. 'Oh,' he added as lightly as he could manage, 'and say goodbye to Carter for me.'

Daniel nodded.

Jack watched as they got back in their base vehicle and drove away. He shook his head and closed the door. He set his empty beer down and slumped across the bed. He gazed up at the ceiling and the line of damp that ran across it. He wondered what Original O'Neill had Carter working on. He was a little surprised that she'd been in the briefing for the F302 pilots again. His conscience twinged.

It wasn't that he hadn't trusted Carter with the previous briefing. She had even tracked him down before the briefing and quizzed him to go over what he felt was essential. It was just...he'd been so frustrated and angry about getting de-aged, about Hammond's decision; so hellbent on proving that he could still do his job even though he was younger. He'd headed for the briefing room with some vague notion of just checking in; maybe sitting in so Carter could refer to him if the pilots had questions. In hindsight though, his barging in on Carter hadn't exactly been a show of faith in her abilities. He winced.

Damn. He'd just been so caught up in his own issues that he hadn't considered what it must have seemed like to her - or to the pilots. She deserved an apology especially given that she had been around the most to support him through the whole de-aged thing.

Carter thought he was cute.

He let himself bask in that for a moment. OK, so he would prefer that she found him sexy but cute wasn't bad. He sighed. Not that she would look at him twice given he was fifteen and she had Original back. Jack wondered for a moment what the situation would be if Thor had made him his real age. He could have left Original O'Neill to save the universe and retired. Maybe opened up some options for himself and Carter. Even if she had moved on as Jack suspected; he was certain freed from the regulations he'd be able to convince her to give them another try even if he was a clone.

It was all moot.

Carter was out of bounds. He was too young to pursue her in his new body and it was too dangerous staying in touch for all the reasons why he'd kicked Daniel and Teal'c out.

He smiled. He was genuinely...moved by their willingness to stay in contact; to be his friend. He swallowed hard as a rush of loneliness filled him, remembering their goodbye. It was for the best, he told himself briskly. At least they'd had a better goodbye than the one at the house. He just wished Carter had been with them so he could have said a proper goodbye to her too.

Maybe he could.

The thought popped into his head. Jack shifted on the bed as he considered it. He did owe her an apology and it would pre-empt any effort on her part to do what Daniel and Teal'c had done.

OK, so where and when, Jack mused. His brow crinkled as he reviewed his options. The base was out. Her home was...out. It was probably best to try to make their meeting appear random and by happenstance.

The coffee shop opposite the park just up from her house; that was a possibility. Carter stopped in some mornings to buy herself coffee before she made her way to the mountain. He might have to wait a few mornings before he "accidentally" bumped into her but that was OK. It was a bit of hike to school from there but he could catch a bus. Carter was worth it. He reached for the TV remote and flipped the channel to sports. He settled back and closed his eyes.

The next morning, he was at the coffee shop early. The barista shot him a sceptical look when he ordered a regular black and a Danish pastry but she didn't say anything. He took up residence at the back where he had a good view of the door but where he wasn't immediately visible.

He had finished his breakfast and was taking a sip of his coffee when Carter walked in. He took a moment to admire her; she had teamed a cream turtleneck sweater with a denim skirt and jacket; knee high brown leather boots completed the outfit and gave her a sexy edge. Jack almost choked as he realised the dark-haired guy holding the door open for Carter was with her. His eyes widened in shock as they headed to the counter.

Carter had a boyfriend? Seriously? How had he missed that? Why hadn't she mentioned something? He switched seats before she spotted him, hoping her attention wouldn't wander around the shop.

Well, Jack considered wryly, this was awkward. He felt a dull ache in his chest and rubbed at it.

'...and I'm really sorry I haven't stayed in touch, Cam.'

Jack froze as he realised Carter had slid into the seat behind his.

'Hey,' the guy drawled, 'I haven't exactly been sending regular postcards myself since the Academy.'

Jack sneaked a peek over his shoulder. _Cam_ was tall; slim built; had the cocky attitude of a pilot. The guy must have made the F302 programme and they were obviously catching up, Jack mused; so an Academy buddy not a boyfriend. Relief coursed through him along with the automatic thought that he shouldn't be relieved. Nothing could happen between himself and Carter especially as he was _fifteen_. And she had every right to move on. He tuned back into their conversation.

'At least you have a good excuse for being incommunicado.' Cam continued. 'You know some of the information in the intro stuff they gave us about what you guys have achieved...blew my mind.'

Sam gave a reserved chuckle. 'So,' her tone gave away her intention to change the subject, 'what about you? I heard what happened.' She said quietly. 'I'm sorry about your friend.'

'It's crazy.' Cam said quietly. 'He and I were both up for the same spot and now because he risked his life to save mine, he's going to be invalided out and I get to...'he paused, 'begin the adventure of a lifetime.'

There was a note of sadness in the awe that resonated with Jack.

'So is Colonel O'Neill always so...' Cam's half-finished question hung in the air.

'He's tough,' Sam allowed, 'but he's the best CO I've worked with and beyond that; he's a good man; a really good man.'

Jack ducked his head at her words.

'You can tell that he respects the hell out of you too.' Cam commented. 'You guys have served together what?'

'Six years.' Sam commented.

'That's a...'

The sound of a cell phone ringing cut through the statement.

'Sorry,' Cam apologised, 'I have to take this.' There was a pause.

Presumably, Jack thought as he reached for his coffee, Cam was opening his phone.

'Hey, Erin.' Cam's voice was pitched lower. 'Sorry I didn't call.' There was another pause. 'Yeah, we're still on for next weekend. OK. Sure. Love you too.'

There was a snap as Cam closed his phone.

'Erin, huh?' Sam teased lightly.

'Yeah,' Cam said sheepishly, 'we've been going steady for a while now.'

'Sounds serious.' Sam commented.

'Could be.' Cam said. 'What about you? The last time we ran into each other, weren't you engaged?'

'I called off the engagement.' Sam said evenly.

'And now?' Cam pressed.

Jack heard Sam's chair grate along the floor as she shifted; the question had made her uncomfortable. Jack waited on the answer; holding his breath.

'Well, I have been a little busy recently to date.' Sam replied with a laugh.

Another cell rang. Jack recognised it as Sam's; the tone the one she had programmed for Original O'Neill.

'Sorry...' It was her turn to apologise as she answered. 'Carter. I understand, sir. I'll be there shortly.' There was another snap as her phone closed. She was already pushing back her chair. 'Sorry, Cam, I have to...'

'Not a problem.' Cam said easily. 'I should probably be heading to Petersen.'

Jack waited until he heard their footsteps recede and the door open before he glanced over his shoulder. They hadn't lingered over the goodbye; Cam, whoever he was, was already unlocking a rental parked outside. Carter was headed to her vehicle further up.

He tugged down on the baseball cap, picked up his holdall and got out of his seat as Cam's car disappeared. He sauntered out of the coffee shop and paused as he realised Carter was bent over the engine of her car, muttering under her breath.

He could still pull this off, Jack mused. He could pretend he had just arrived. He headed over to her.

'Carter.'

She spun around so fast he was a little worried that she was going to fall.

'Sir.' Sam stuttered; her eyes wide as she took in his appearance.

'Need a hand?' He pointed at the car.

She looked back at the engine and shook her head absently. 'Loose wire. It's the reason I've been taking the bike to...I've been meaning to...' she trailed off and stared at him again. 'What are you doing here?'

'Breakfast.' Jack jerked his head at the coffee shop. 'I remembered they did those raspberry Danishes I like.'

His cover story brought a sceptical frown to her face.

'I was actually hoping I might run into you.' Jack admitted. 'T and Daniel paid me a visit last night and...'

'And you wanted to give me the same speech you gave them.'

Jack pressed his lips together. 'Daniel told you, huh?'

Sam gave him a sympathetic smile.

'So...' Jack said. 'I, uh, also wanted to say thanks. For everything.'

'I appreciate you stopping by, sir.' Sam said sincerely.

They stood looking at each other.

'Right.' Jack cleared his throat. 'I should...' he waved at the coffee shop. He offered her a half-smirk and took a step away from her

'If you need anything, sir...'

'I know.' Jack cut her off, taking another step away from her. 'Try to keep him out of trouble, Carter.' He tossed over his shoulder as he re-entered the coffee shop.

The barista looked at him with a raised eyebrow that made him flush, his teenage hormones somehow circumventing the hard-ass stare that he would have normally used to brazen it out, but he bought another Danish - to take away - and resolutely refused to look to see whether Carter had gone. When he turned around to leave he saw that she had.

Something snapped inside of him. Maybe the reality of losing her on top of the guys was just the last straw but suddenly he couldn't do it anymore; couldn't pretend to be OK with being fifteen and shut out of his life.

He walked to the bus stop and caught the next one headed back towards the motel. A couple of hours and bus rides later, he was packed and ready to leave Colorado Springs after one last visit to his old house.

Jack glanced at the front door. It was rarely locked it but he didn't need inside the house. He quietly climbed the ladder to the telescope lookout. He took off the seat cushion of the chair, revealing the lining of the bottom. He reached into the tight edge and unzipped it, expecting it to reveal the hidden stash of money, passports and documents that filled the hollow bottom of the chair; Jack was always prepared for the worse; for if the team had to go into hiding and couldn't get off-world. It wasn't Jack's only stash but it was the closest.

A single envelope addressed to 'Clone Boy' stared back at him.

'Son of a bitch.' Jack muttered. He lifted the envelope out, weighted it and realised that there were documents inside. He sat down beside the chair and opened the envelope. He pulled out the single piece of paper.

'_Did you really think I'd fall for it? You are me, you know.'_

Jack smiled.

'_Carter pulled together some documents for you and transferred some of the emergency money into an account she set up online; details are apparently in the info she's put together. You should have everything you need. Have a good life, Jack.'_

It was Carter's secret project that Daniel and Teal'c had mentioned, Jack realised. He checked the rest of the envelope. There was a hundred bucks in cash and the documents; a birth certificate which added two years to his actual fifteen; a passport; social security and a sheaf of documents detailing his cover story, a shiny new internet account with enough money to set himself up somewhere, and fake references. His new name was Jackson Samuel Murray.

He felt tears prick his eyes and blinked them away furiously. He stuffed everything into his bag, leaving the envelope empty. He scrawled some words on the front and left it where he had found it. He replaced the cushion and took one final look around the roof.

Jack could remember finding the house after arriving back from Abydos and the discovery that Sara wanted out of their marriage. The building had been a wreck but there had been potential in the solid structure. Jack had restored the property in the year he'd been retired. It had kept his mind from thinking too much about Sara; about Charlie. Only it hadn't been _him_. It didn't matter, Jack thought resolutely. Maybe they weren't _his_ memories or _his_ feelings but they were a part of him; they always would be just like Jolinar's memories were a part of Carter.

He made for the bus station and took the first bus headed West. He had no real idea about a destination. Maybe he'd fly to Hawaii from Los Angeles...he could buy a boat and do some fishing...

He dozed, letting the roar of the engine lull him into sleep. He jerked awake as the bus drew in at a diner for a scheduled pit stop.

Jack touched his belly and registered the faint gnawing sensation of hunger that seemed a constant part of his fifteen year old body. He could eat. He climbed out last and headed into the quaint diner with foreboding. There were red leather booths that lined the window and took up the central space; the kitchen and grill to the back visible to the customers.

Jack ignored all the other passengers and slid into an empty booth. He picked up the menu and perused it.

A presence beside him signalled the arrival of the waitress. 'What can I get you?'

Jack glanced up, his order on his lips and froze. The woman looking back at him was familiar; too damned familiar given the last time he had seen her Oma Desala had been helping Daniel to Ascend. He frowned and looked about him wildly. Nobody else seemed to have noticed anything strange. He glared at her. 'What do you want?'

'The question is what do you want?' Oma said calmly.

'How about what the hell is going on?' Jack retorted.

Oma sent him a chiding look. 'This is a stopping place.'

'So, what am I doing here?' Jack asked impatiently. He motioned at her with his menu. 'If you're offering Ascension, I've got to tell you I'm not buying.' He glared at her. 'I saw what happened to Daniel.'

'Ascension is not on the menu today.' Oma said firmly.

Jack frowned. 'Then, I ask you _again_: what am I doing here?' he enunciated every word slowly.

She slid into the booth opposite him and placed her order book on the table. 'You were only created to be a temporary clone of Jack O'Neill. You should not exist.'

'Yeah, well, neither should a low-life like Kinsey, I don't see you dragging his ass in here.' Jack bit out.

'There is balance in everything and...'

'Ack!' Jack held up his finger. 'I'm not Daniel.' He waved his menu at her. 'Let's just cut the metaphorical mumbo-jumbo crap.'

'You need to die.' Oma said bluntly.

'OK,' Jack tried to act unaffected but her words shook him, 'maybe not that straight.'

She looked back at him with a serenity that bugged the hell out of him. He shifted under her gaze.

'Doesn't this constitute as "interfering?"' He mimed quotation marks.

'You should not exist.' Oma repeated.

Jack sighed deeply. 'So what? It's a loophole.'

'If you want to think of it that way.' Oma said softly. She clasped her hands in front of her. 'The universe has such a fragile balance. There will be only a moment and you will need to make a choice.'

'To die?' Jack clarified brusquely.

Oma nodded.

'And if I choose not to?' Jack asked.

'Your friends will likely not survive the challenges ahead.' Oma murmured. 'Teal'c will die at the hands of a fellow Jaffa; Samantha will die alone; Daniel will die to make way for others.' She paused. 'And the original Jack O'Neill will die in battle.'

Jack slumped back. 'And if I die, these things won't happen?'

'There are no guarantees.' Oma corrected. 'Only probabilities.' Her eyes changed; focusing on something distant beyond his immediate presence. 'There will be a death but who remains uncertain.'

'But if I live, I could go back and warn them.' Jack said, leaning forward again.

'You could,' Oma agreed, 'but Jonas Quinn could see the future and yet could not prevent the injury to Samantha Carter; could not predict whether you would survive the ambush or be defeated by it.'

Jack pushed a hand through his hair. 'So, if I die...I die, right?' He motioned around them. 'No glowy club?'

'I cannot Ascend you,' Oma said, 'but there is a life waiting for you, should you choose wisely.'

'You mean if I die.' Jack snapped back.

Oma slid out of the booth, apparently done with her message delivered.

Jack waved at her. 'Why? Why interfere?'

Oma looked at him. 'You are not Daniel Jackson's only friend, Jack O'Neill.'

Jack jerked back into consciousness violently. He blinked and rubbed his head as he sat up in the bus. The hum of the engine soothed his racing heartbeat. It had been a dream. Just a dream.

Or not.

Had his conversation with Oma really happened?

'_You need to die.'_

Jack shuddered. He had a sudden urge to demand that the bus stop; that he get off. He shook the feeling away.

It was a dream. Just a dream. Had to be...right?

He sighed heavily, not wanting to admit to the deep uncertainty curdling in his gut; not wanting to admit to the insane urge to pick up the phone to Daniel.

The bus slowed and Jack looked out of the window to see they were pulling into Halleville bus station; it was one of the scheduled stops and only some hours from Colorado Springs.

Jack stretched and decided he'd get some air while they waited for the new passengers to alight. That's all he needed, he determined. Some air; stretch his legs; shake off the dream. He followed those leaving off the bus, quietly asking the driver if it was OK and being waved to proceed.

The station was small for the size of the town. There were only two stands; one for the West, one for the East. There was a building with a waiting room just behind Jack. The noise and chaos of people inside spilled out onto the sidewalk as people greeted each other or said goodbye.

It was almost twilight. The street lights were beginning to flicker as the sky above transformed from blue to lilac.

A young family gathered on the edge of the sidewalk. Jack glanced over at the picture perfect unit; a dark haired man, a fair haired woman and their two children. He leaned against the wall of the building and watched them. The man was leaving on a business trip; they were saying goodbye.

Another teenager wandered into Jack's visual field. The boy was a geek with a t-shirt that proclaimed an allegiance to Wormhole X-treme; he seemed nervous and had no bag with him. Either the kid was running away or he was meeting someone for the first time, Jack assessed.

An elderly man limped by them and nodded a hello with a grey head.

The roar of a bus engine made Jack's head turn.

Everything seemed to happen in slow motion...

One of the children screamed with laughter...

The elderly man tripped and stumbled into the path of the bus...

There was a screech of brakes...

The geek made for the station door, his t-shirt lifting as he reached for the gun at the small of his back...

Jack didn't think; he reacted. Absently noting the swerving bus would avoid the old man, he went after the kid. He tackled him just in the doorway and they went sprawling to the ground. They wrestled with each other; Jack trying desperately to get the gun from the kid. He held the kid down and managed to get his hands on the weapon, oblivious to the panicking crowd around them.

Suddenly, the geek bucked violently, unbalancing Jack who lost the precarious grip he had on the gun; it skidded across the floor.

The crowd surged forward, knocking Jack off the boy and to the ground.

Out of the corner of his eye, Jack saw the scared, young security guard approaching, gun drawn...

The other boy reached for the gun...

And in that moment Jack knew: it was his choice. Did he save the security guard or not?

The decision was made without much thought. Even without Oma's strange intervention, when all was said and done, the young security guard was a civilian; someone Jack had sworn an oath to protect.

Jack dived across the floor; the punch of the bullet ripped through him. Jack crumpled. He lay still; his shaking hand covered the exit wound briefly and came away bloody. He was peripherally aware of the geek running out of the door...the gun left behind on the floor...the security guard's white scared face as he floated into Jack's view.

Sound faded; words merging into an incoherent babble.

Jack could feel his vision dimming; growing dark.

He closed his eyes. Memories flooded him. Not really his, Jack thought groggily, but he didn't care. Pictures of his team filled his mind.

_Daniel saving him on Abydos...saying goodbye to him...coming home..._

_Sam challenging him to arm wrestle...standing in front of a blue force-shield...saving his life time after time..._

_Teal'c stood among the fallen Jaffa after saving them...fighting to the death to lead a Jaffa army...calling him brother..._

They still had Original O'Neill; they would be fine. They would survive whatever challenges were ahead because they had each other. Jack was certain of that. Far better for him to die than them...

Sam's face lingered in his mind for a long moment and he let it drift away with regret for what might have been. He should tell her, Jack mused; O'Neill should tell her he loved her before she moved on and he really did lose her to someone else...

He tasted iron; heavy and metallic in his mouth.

Another face filled his head and he clung to it. Love filled him from head to toe.

'Charlie...' Jack murmured softly.

He let go.

o-O-o

Jack palmed his baseball cap as SG1 made their way down the ramp just behind the injured SG17 who they had liberated from a very furious Neanderthal tribe. Jack noted with approval the waiting medics moving in on the SG team as he acknowledged General Hammond at the bottom of the ramp with a nod.

'One SG team retrieved, sir.' Jack waved his cap in the direction of SG17. He sobered a little. 'Suggest we block _that_ lovely planet from the dialling computer.'

'There could be some potential in an anthropological study. The tribe there is fascinating.' Daniel jumped in. 'Obviously, we would need to do a risk assessment...'

'Done.' Jack shot back. 'It's too risky.'

'Jack.'

'Daniel.'

'Gentlemen,' Hammond interrupted briskly.

They both turned to look at the SGC commander with identical apologetic looks. Jack noticed Sam lowering her head to hide a smile and Teal'c glance away to hide his amusement.

'Sorry, sir.' Jack said.

Hammond looked at the four of them as though considering something. 'I need to see you all in my office now.' He marched off before they could question him.

SG1 looked at each other with bemusement and concern. Hammond's request was unusual. Jack shrugged as the rest of the team looked to him. He led the way upstairs. The General waited for them by his door. They filed in and stood in front of his desk.

Hammond closed the door and went to stand behind the desk. His pale blue eyes travelled around the team. 'Four hours ago while you were on P5X777, I received a phone call from the Halleville police department who were trying to reach Colonel O'Neill in respect of his nephew, Jackson Samuel Murray.'

Jack tried hard not to squirm under Hammond's relentless gaze and the way Daniel's eyebrows rose.

'I confirmed the boy's age and appearance, and realised that they were referring to the clone of the Colonel.' Hammond stated dryly. His eyes flickered to Sam who flushed brightly.

'So, what's he done now?' Jack asked, trying to draw Hammond's attention away from Sam and the issue of the new identity.

Hammond's gaze snapped back to his. The General pressed his lips together. 'He tackled a young man who was holding a gun and about to open fire on a crowded bus station.'

'Is the Colonel - I mean, his clone, OK?' The red flush leeched quickly from Sam's face as her brow lowered in concern.

Hammond sighed, looking distinctly as though he'd prefer to be somewhere else. 'I regret to inform you all that he was shot saving the security guard and died at the scene.'

There was a stunned silence.

Jack shook himself. 'I'm sorry, sir, I thought you said...'

'I did.' Hammond confirmed. He gestured at them. 'I sent a team to take custody of the body and his personal effects.' He glanced up at the clock. 'They should be back in an hour.' He sat down in the leather chair behind him. 'I realise this is a shock.'

Jack held back the retort that sprang to mind.

'Yes, sir.' Sam said softly.

'Obviously, given the clone's unique situation, I believe it would be best to have a cremation.' Hammond pressed his lips together briefly. 'You may want to consider if you want to perform some kind of small ceremony. I'll leave it to you.' He nodded at them. 'Dismissed.'

They filed out and headed down the corridor in silence. The elevator arrived and they entered quickly; the doors closed and left them in relative privacy.

'Jackson Samuel Murray?' Daniel asked quietly.

'Figured it had to be better than John Smith.' Jack replied.

Daniel gave a nod of agreement.

'I believe a short ceremony would be appropriate under the circumstances for us to honour his sacrifice.' Teal'c said. His stern expression didn't invite argument.

The elevator doors opened and they made for the infirmary.

Jack suffered through the checks and he was grateful to be released. He avoided the others and stayed in the locker room for a long while, resolutely refusing to think about the clone; about his death; about anything. He drove home and parked before he let himself think about it.

He looked at the house shrouded in early morning darkness. He glanced up at the roof. He got out of his truck and walked over to the ladder. He climbed up and made for the chair. It only took him a few minutes to dismantle it. He pulled out the empty envelope and read the scrawl - his scrawl.

'_You don't know how damned lucky you are. Keep them safe.'_

Jack's fingers tightened around the paper, crumpling it. He dumped it back into the chair, replaced the cushion and sat down heavily.

He felt old.

The mission had been tough; a marched walk through muddy forests and damp caves followed by an extraction of injured personnel. Every muscle in his body ached; every joint twinged. He was getting too damned old for field work. He should have let the clone take over. He could have retired with a clear conscience. His mind drifted to Carter and he shook her image away again rather than linger on the thought of what could have been.

He rubbed his head and closed his eyes, falling into an uneasy nap.

A noise jerked him awake.

The sky was turning from indigo to lilac; the sun rising.

Jack looked towards the ladder and relaxed when he saw Daniel's head appear. He turned back and waited.

The archaeologist sat down beside him in a cross-legged position, resting his back against the side of the chair.

'I don't want to talk about it.' Jack said, crossing his arms and staring out at the sunrise.

'I know.' Daniel said simply.

The morning breeze washed over Jack; soothed him. 'Teal'c?'

'Downstairs with doughnuts.' Daniel confirmed.

'And Carter?' Jack asked trying for a casual tone.

'Blowing something up in her lab.'

Sounded like Carter. Jack sighed and got to his feet. 'Coffee?'

Daniel nodded and stood up. He suddenly looked over his shoulder.

Jack looked at him questioningly.

'Did you hear that?' Daniel asked, frowning.

'What?' Jack answered.

'I thought I heard...something.' Daniel shrugged the thought away.

Jack gestured for Daniel to make his way down. He cast one final look towards the chair.

'_You don't know how damned lucky you are.'_

His clone was wrong.

Jack knew exactly how lucky he was.

o-O-o

He was supposed to be dead.

Jack blinked up at the cave ceiling with a frown. He pulled up the rough tunic he wore and his hand felt his side. He looked down at the smooth flesh of his abdomen with amazement. He was still fifteen but whole and un-bloodied.

That couldn't be right.

And where the hell was he? He sat up and looked around tentatively. It was a cave. The rock was a yellowy-red. There was a fire casting light and shadow onto the walls. It reminded Jack of...

'Good. You are awake!' Skaara's familiar intonation had Jack's head snapping to look for the Abydonian.

Jack felt slightly light-headed. He glanced over at where Skaara was poking at the fire with a stick. 'You know who I am?'

Skaara nodded as he walked over to sit beside him. 'Oma explained.'

'Then you know I'm not your O'Neill.' Jack ignored the sharp pain in his chest at his rough assertion.

Skaara shrugged and placed a hand on his shoulder in greeting. 'You are O'Neill.'

'And that's OK with you?' Jack blurted out.

Skaara grinned, squeezed the shoulder he clasped gently and let go. 'You are welcome here, my friend.'

Jack's head was spinning. He remembered Oma's words; _'...there is a life waiting for you; should you choose wisely.'_

'I'm not Ascended.' Jack checked.

'You are not.' Skaara confirmed.

'And Abydos...' Jack let his question trail away.

'Abydos was destroyed.' Skaara said. 'Just as you died, so did my people, my family.'

'But Oma saved them, right?' Jack checked again.

Skaara nodded. 'She moved Abydos to a different plane of existence. The spirits of those who are gone still live here. They will grow old and move on in their time.'

'Move on?' Jack questioned.

'To the next life,' Skaara confirmed, 'or to Ascension.'

'And if I wanted to move on?' Jack asked, thinking of how ready he had been in the final few moments; of Charlie.

'Then we will talk; you will go to sleep, and...' Skaara said.

'And I don't wake up.' Jack completed. It was a tempting thought...Abydos had been Daniel's home not his but...but he could have a life on Abydos. He was with a friend. He could help them; work beside them; live with them. He could _live_. A different life perhaps to the one the Original O'Neill had lived but wasn't that a good thing? It was a unique life; his own.

Skaara nodded with satisfaction and got up, seeing the decision to live in Jack's eyes.

Jack settled back and looked around the cave. He remembered how O'Neill's life had begun again in the same cave after being prodded somewhat ruthlessly by Daniel, and by Skaara's hero worship, into caring about living again. It seemed right that _his_ life should begin in the same cave too. He looked into the fire and pondered briefly of all the warnings Oma had listed; of her prediction that there would be a death and shivered despite the heat.

Keep them safe. He thought as hard as he could as though to send his message across the stars to O'Neill; _keep them safe_.


	3. Belonging

**Author's Note: **Teal'c & Bra'tac relationship. Daniel/Teal'c friendship. Sam/Team friendship. Mild Sam/Jack UST.

**Orpheus Recap: **_SG1 is off-world, trying to gate home, and involved in a fire-fight. Hammond orders the iris opened as SG1 signal they are coming through. The gate room takes fire as Jack, Sam and Daniel run through followed by Teal'c. A Jaffa also makes it through before the wormhole closes but is shot dead. Unfortunately, as everyone relaxes, Teal'c collapses as he has been badly wounded by a staff blast to his symbiote pouch. _

_Janet talks to Teal'c as he awakens; he would have died if he still had a symbiote but because of the tretonin he will live. However, although he will heal, it will be a slow process without a symbiote. He is dismayed and more so when Janet tells him the other Jaffa's symbiote died. Janet goes to inform Hammond who has been briefed by Sam and Daniel as to what happened on the planet and Ba'al's increasing strength as the de facto leader of the System Lords. When visiting Teal'c and enquiring after Rya'c and Bra'tac who are away gathering new recruits for the Jaffa, Daniel thinks he hears something but can't figure it out. _

_As a clearly unhappy Teal'c continues his physical therapy, Sam and Daniel discuss a movie and Daniel's belief that he knows something important but can't remember what. Sam shows Daniel the gate logs to try and help him jog his memory; he tells her he wishes he could remember if he chose to return from Ascension or not. Jack later interrupts Daniel to talk to Teal'c._

_Teal'c informs Jack of his weakened state since taking the tretonin. Jack notes that Janet has cleared him for duty. Teal'c says he isn't ready. Daniel tells Jack that he thinks Teal'c was looking for reassurance; Jack says if Teal'c has lost his mojo, nothing he says will help._

_Daniel encourages Teal'c to kel no reem and joins him. Daniel has a vision of Rya'c and Bra'tac working as slaves on a grim planet. They send for Rak'nor who confirms that Rya'c and Bra'tac were headed for Erebus which is protected by an iris similar to the SGC. Daniel realises that the log information is related to the Alpha site; he had witnessed Bra'tac sending the signal that will lower the iris there when their escape was foiled._

_The SGC mount a rescue with a subdued Teal'c. They quickly get to Erebus and just in time as Bra'tac's tretonin is completely depleted. Unfortunately Teal'c and Rak'nor are captured and the others, unable to rescue them, are forced to listen as they are tortured. Later, Bra'tac chides Teal'c for his attitude reminding him that a warrior's strength is not in his physical presence but in his heart and spirit. In the morning, Jack determines it's time for plan B; they don't have one but it's time for one. Sam and Daniel ring up to the ship and destroy the gravity platform keeping it airborne - just in time to save Teal'c from death. While Jack and the others shoot targets from the hill, the Jaffa slaves revolt against their slave masters. Teal'c kills the Jaffa overseer, re-establishing himself as a warrior; he, Rak'nor and Bra'tac turn to fight as one. _

_Back at the SGC, Teal'c and Daniel kel no reem together again. Teal'c notes that Jack has informed him that Teal'c has his mojo back. Daniel notes that he knows now he has returned to where he belonged; where he can do something important. _

**Belonging**

Teal'c listened with an indulgently paternal smile adorning his usually impassive face as Rya'c talked of his mission with Bra'tac. They walked at a leisurely pace around the Alpha site perimeter; the early morning sun weakly beaming down on them. Teal'c had arrived from the SGC the day before to check on the progress of his son's, and his mentor's, recovery from their ordeal at Erebus as slaves. They had been rescued the previous week, after Daniel Jackson had remembered that during his last days as an Ascended Being he had witnessed Bra'tac and Rya'c being captured.

His dark eyes ran over his son's cropped hair; the faint hint of bruises that still marked Rya'c's cafe latte skin; the way Rya'c carried himself with pride. He felt a new surge of relief that Rya'c was alive and relatively unharmed. He was uncertain what he would have done if he had found his son dead at Erebus. He let the thought drift away. It was useless to dwell on something that had not occurred, Teal'c mused as he continued to listen with half an ear to Rya'c's story.

He was just pleased that the SGC had agreed to mount a rescue operation to save his mentor and his son despite the issues over his own prowess Teal'c had been struggling with at the time. He had believed his physical capabilities had been compromised because of using tretonin, the drug that kept him alive in lieu of a symbiote. He had felt all too keenly the loss in his strength, speed and stamina; had questioned himself as a warrior. His mentor Bra'tac had helped him put his new physicality into perspective. A warrior was more than brute strength; a warrior was passion and spirit. Teal'c once again rejoiced in being free of his symbiote.

'...and you are not listening, Father.' Rya'c accused him lightly.

Teal'c gave a half-smile acknowledging the truth in his son's words. He stopped and gazed at his son who halted a step away, surprise on his young face.

'Father?'

Teal'c straightened as he held his son's gaze firmly and placed a hand on his shoulder. 'You have achieved much, Rya'c. Your mother would have been very proud of you.' He paused. '_I_ am very proud of you.'

Rya'c flushed red; his dark eyes shining with pleasure at the praise. 'Thank you, Father.'

Teal'c smiled. He squeezed Rya'c's shoulder and let his hand fall away as they resumed walking.

'And what of you, Father?' Rya'c asked challengingly. 'Are you recovered?'

Teal'c slid him a look, both approving and chiding. 'I am well.' He let a smug smile emerge briefly. 'I am free'

Rya'c beamed at him. 'Then you are Teal'c again.'

Teal'c raised an eyebrow. 'I was not aware that I had ceased to be Teal'c.'

'Does Teal'c not mean strong, Father?' Rya'c responded cheekily.

'You have been spending too much time with O'Neill.' Teal'c murmured. Or perhaps given the linguistic play on words; Daniel Jackson.

Rya'c laughed. 'Do you have to leave so soon, Father?'

'I must return...'

A shout from the camp drowned out Rya'c's reply and they both took off at a run to see what had happened. A Jaffa lurched drunkenly, yelling abuse and waving his arms at two Tok'ra, one of whom was holding his jaw and sprawled in the dirt. Teal'c stormed up and simply punched the drunken Jaffa in the face; he fell to the ground in an unconscious heap. Teal'c turned in time to see the fallen Tok'ra push away Rya'c's hand as his son went to assist him. Teal'c resisted the urge to respond angrily but motioned for Rya'c to attend to the knocked out Jaffa instead.

'He is from Erebus.' Rya'c confirmed. Some of the new Jaffa were struggling to adjust to their freedom and the presence of the Tok'ra at the Alpha site.

Teal'c inclined his head and returned his attention to the Tok'ra. 'Are you injured?' He asked stiffly.

'My symbiote will heal me.' The Tok'ra said shortly.

'Thank you for your assistance,' the second Tok'ra, a woman he recognised as being called Lelma, replied. 'I'm afraid he took our offer to show him back to the accommodation tents badly. Will you require assistance in getting him to the infirmary?' She gestured at the Jaffa on the ground.

'We will not.' Teal'c replied evenly.

Lelma nodded. 'Then you will excuse us?'

Teal'c nodded.

Rya'c sighed and shook his head at the Jaffa. 'This is not the only incident with the new Jaffa and the Tok'ra since we arrived back, Father.'

'That we are allies is a difficult concept for many on either side to accept.' Teal'c noted. He stooped and lifted the Jaffa onto his shoulder as though he was a sack of food. 'Let us get him to the infirmary.'

At the infirmary, Teal'c said goodbye to his son, leaving him with the Jaffa and knowing Rya'c would be vigilant in ensuring the Jaffa received attention. He made his way swiftly to Bra'tac's tent. He was unsurprised to find Bra'tac breakfasting with Jacob Carter, the father of Teal'c's team-mate, Samantha, and the host to the Tok'ra symbiote, Selmak. The two men had formed a friendship since the Tok'ra had taken refuge at the Alpha site.

'Teal'c.' Jacob raised his tin mug in greeting. 'You joining us for breakfast?'

'I cannot.' Teal'c said regretfully. 'I do not have time before my return to the SGC.'

Bra'tac tucked his cloak closer and frowned at him. 'Has something occurred, Teal'c?'

'An incident between a Jaffa from Erebus and one of the Tok'ra.' Teal'c stood as though at attention, his hands clasped behind his back.

Bra'tac exchanged a resigned look with Jacob. 'This is the fourth such incident since we returned from Erebus.'

Jacob grimaced. 'Fifth.' He sighed. 'And it was all going so well.'

Bra'tac gave a chuckle. 'But we do not need another Ashrak to bring us together again, hmmm?' He gestured at Teal'c. 'We will take care of this matter, Teal'c.'

Teal'c made a small bow, acknowledging the wisdom of both older men in his gesture. 'If you will excuse me,' he murmured, 'I must make my way to the Stargate.'

'I will walk with you.' Bra'tac declared with a brief look toward Jacob who nodded his acceptance of being deserted for a time.

Jacob motioned with his mug again. 'Send Sam my love.'

'I will convey your message to her.' Teal'c confirmed. He followed Bra'tac from the tent and slowed his own pace to allow Bra'tac to comfortably walk beside him.

'You seem...recovered.' Bra'tac noted carefully.

'Indeed.' Teal'c confirmed. He stopped and turned back to Bra'tac. 'And in your debt, my old friend. You have protected my son well on your travels.'

Bra'tac harrumphed. 'I told you I would ensure Rya'c's safety, did I not?'

They stood by the DHD as the Stargate lit up chevron by chevron. The wormhole exploded out and settled into a blue shimmering puddle.

Bra'tac smiled. 'Perhaps we shall spar when you visit next.'

Teal'c tried hard not to look as pained as he felt at the suggestion. Sparring with Bra'tac was always an exercise in whatever lesson his mentor felt his student needed to learn. 'Perhaps.' He conceded out loud. He grasped his mentor's forearm briefly with his own. 'Until next time, my old friend.'

Bra'tac held on when Teal'c would have pulled away. 'Next time, Teal'c. After all,' he said slyly, 'I believe there is the matter of 'you letting me win' to resolve.'

Teal'c felt his heart sink but outwardly he gave a confident nod. Bra'tac released him and Teal'c walked away towards the wormhole, wondering how much practice he could conceivably fit into his schedule and how many Marines he could convince to spar with him.

o-O-o

'Jonas!' Sam smiled as the picture of Jonas finally came into focus on her computer monitor. She checked the clock. She had twenty minutes before she was due in the meeting for the 'gate diagnostic overhaul.

'Sam.' Jonas grinned at her and she absently noted the differences in his appearance since the last time she had seen him. His hair was growing out of the short cut he had favoured on Earth. The Kelownan style was much longer and she knew he had only cut his hair to fit in with the soldiers around him on base. He was wearing Kelownan clothes too; a grey pantsuit that fitted him really well - had he lost a few pounds? And there was one other noticeable difference...

'Hey, you're not wearing your sling!' Sam smiled at him. 'All healed?'

'Yes,' Jonas said, 'although for the record that's the first and last time that I am ever stepping in front of a staff weapon hit.'

Sam's smile widened. 'So, how's it going on Kelowna?'

'Good.' Jonas said. 'The science team they gave me is great; really talented. One of them is just fantastic.' He blushed a little and Sam figured he had a crush on whoever it was.

'I take it the fantastic one is female?' Sam teased.

Jonas gave a rueful smile and ignored her. 'You wouldn't believe how many projects I've taken a look at over the last month, and some of them have real promise in terms of defensive capabilities.'

'That sounds good.' Sam said, surprised at the twinge of envy that rocketed through her. She wasn't truly the least envious of Jonas. Really. The Kelownan had been forced back to his planet to keep the peace between the three warring nations there and the Kelownans had given him the science department both as a consolation and a way of keeping control over him. It wasn't a position to envy. So why was she envious?

'Sounds like you're having fun.' Sam said wistfully.

'Yeah, I am.' Jonas's face creased ruefully. 'When I'm not stuck in the Council meetings because believe me they are the complete opposite of fun.'

Sam sympathised with him. Stargate Diagnostic Overhaul Meetings were her equivalent not-fun thing to do. 'So,' she said, shifting the focus of their discussion, 'you wanted to talk to me?'

'Yes,' Jonas leaned forward, looking down the camera so earnestly that Sam immediately missed his presence at the SGC all over again, 'I guess you heard that we decided that we should take a look at the crystal that was found at the warehouse rather than simply hand it over to Earth.'

Sam grimaced slightly noting his use of the word "we." Clearly Jonas was realigning himself with his own world. Which wasn't surprising. He belonged there after all.

'Now, I promise: we will share what we find,' Jonas continued, 'but I need your help to even get started here.'

'You want me to send you the instructions on how to interface your technology with the crystal.' Sam realised.

'I know it's a big ask given the circumstances but I could really do with your help.' Jonas said.

She sighed and nodded. 'It'll take me a couple of days to pull something together and I will need to confirm permission with General Hammond.'

'That's OK.' Jonas smiled at her. 'Believe me, I'm grateful for any assistance you guys can give me.'

'You'll owe me.' Sam warned him.

Jonas nodded. 'I'm sure you'll think of something. I'll arrange to dial back in a couple of days for the instructions. Say hi to everyone for me.' He waved goodbye. The screen went blank.

Sam switched the monitor back to her notes for the upcoming meeting and grimaced. She rubbed the back of her neck and looked at the clock. The Colonel would almost be at the 302 test site in Nevada if he was on schedule. She pressed her lips together as resentment trickled back through her.

He got to go to Nevada and see the 302 live fire exercise; she got to sit in an interminable meeting about the 'gate diagnostics.

It wasn't fair.

Sam blew out a frustrated breath at the whine in her mental voice. She should be used to it, Sam mused ruefully. After all, the Air Force had chosen the Colonel to be fly the 301, and although they'd received no orders about the seating for their flights in the 302 she was certain that the Colonel would have been the Air Force's choice then too. She wanted to wholeheartedly believe it was because he was the senior officer and simply a more experienced pilot, but she couldn't shake the certainty that it was because she was a woman and one more considered a geek rather than a pilot to boot.

Wasn't that the reason why she had been delegated to the overhaul?

'Samantha Carter, you're an idiot.' Sam said slowly and softly into the silence of her lab.

She had been the one who had taken the 'gate diagnostic overhaul idea to the General when they had swapped the original Stargate into place after Anubis had successfully destroyed the other one. She had been the one over the course of the past year to convince him that spending a million dollars replacing their current system would in the end save them billions. It was her idea. And normally, she would be thrilled to be playing with the 'gate; that was the whole reason why she'd gotten involved with the Stargate programme in the first place.

Only somehow, somewhere along the line it had stopped being fun.

The thought shocked her into stillness.

She had fun, Sam thought defiantly.

She did.

It was just that the overhaul couldn't quite compare with seeing the 302s in a live fire exercise. That's all it was.

And it had absolutely nothing to do with being disappointed that she wasn't spending time alone with the Colonel while they travelled back and forth to Nevada. It wasn't like anything would have happened even if she had gone along with him. He didn't think about her that way. And she shouldn't be thinking about him that way either. She grimaced. If only it could be so easy to move on from her feelings...

A knock sounded on her doorframe interrupting her chain of thought, and one of the 'gate technicians stuck his head into her lab. 'Major...'

'On my way.' Sam said with determined cheerfulness. She picked up her folder and went to join the meeting.

Fun, Sam reminded herself; this was fun.

o-O-o

Jack stepped out of the back of the air conditioned car and was immediately swamped by the heat of the Nevada desert. He grimaced, grateful for the aviator sunglasses that kept the sun out of his eyes and made him look cool because if the camouflage version of the BDU, stripped of the identifying insignia of the SGC, did absolutely nothing to actually keep him cool at all.

'Command tent is to your left, sir.' The Airman who had driven him all the way into the middle of Nowhere gestured toward the brown tent a few yards away.

Jack gave a nod of acknowledgement, wished again that he had his team with him and marched off. He found the man he was looking for within moments; General Kerrigan. The General was in charge of training for the Stargate programme and his current focus was the first batch of F302 pilots that would join the Prometheus when it returned from being repaired on Tagrea.

Kerrigan straightened as he saw Jack approach and they snapped off salutes briskly.

'General.'

'Colonel.' Kerrigan smiled. 'Glad you could make it.'

'Glad to be here.' Jack lied easily. Because he loved being in a desert in the middle of Nowhere. Loved it.

Kerrigan's smile widened as though he knew the truth and gestured at him to follow. 'I understand Major Carter is otherwise occupied?'

'Yes, sir.' Jack confirmed. Carter was in the midst of planning some necessary overhaul of the Stargate computer system which he didn't understand and didn't want to. 'She was disappointed she couldn't make it.'

Which was true; Carter had been disappointed that Hammond had insisted the overhaul project had been delayed enough. If Jack was being completely honest with himself, her absence was possibly another reason why he wasn't too thrilled to be there despite his own love of flying and his commitment to the F302 training programme.

'Maybe we should get the Asgard to clone her.' Kerrigan quipped.

Jack smiled tightly but didn't reply. The whole subject of cloning was something he really didn't want to think about regardless of the benefits of having more than one Carter. He searched for a neutral topic. 'So, how's the training going, General?'

'See for yourself.' Kerrigan stopped at the edge of the make-shift runway the Air Force had constructed and pointed up, into the clear blue sky.

Above them, a number of 302s weaved and dived as two groups fought it out in a live fire exercise. Jack took the binoculars that Kerrigan handed him and took a moment to admire the flying skills on show; the sight of so many 302s in the sky. It was an awesome sight; a true spectacle that took his breath away.

Carter really should have been there to see it, Jack mused as he lowered the binoculars. 'Sweet.'

Kerrigan grinned at him, another knowing glint in his eye. 'I'll give you some footage to take back for the Major.'

'Thank you, sir.' Jack said brightly. He motioned up at the show. 'Billings and Mitchell are leading the groups?'

'As based on the top scores from the simulator results.' Kerrigan confirmed. 'Shall we take a look at the incoming flight data and see who really wants to be squadron leader?'

Jack would have preferred to remain watching the aerobatics but he nodded. He glanced up again and felt another twinge of disappointment at Carter's absence. He ruthlessly shoved it away and turned to follow Kerrigan back to the command tent.

o-O-o

Daniel frowned at the various leaflets that covered his central bench. He picked one up and moved it further up the line before shuffling another one further down. He pursed his lips and reversed the decision abruptly. His fingers tapped against the top paper thoughtfully.

The sound of a throat being cleared by his door had Daniel glancing briefly over to his left.

Teal'c raised an eyebrow.

The single accusatory lift was enough to prompt Daniel into remembering he had been due to meet his Jaffa team-mate for kel no reem...his eyes darted to the clock...an hour before. Whoops. He smiled chagrined.

'Sorry, Teal'c, I got caught up with...' he waved a hand at the central bench.

Teal'c moved forward to examine the leaflets more closely. He clasped his hands behind his back. 'Are you considering purchasing a house, Daniel Jackson?'

'Yeah.' Daniel rubbed the back of his neck as he slumped down on the stool. 'I mean, at first I thought about an apartment again but then I realised I always choose apartments, you know?' He folded his arms over his chest, sending his green BDU shirt askew. 'I thought it was maybe time to get serious and, uh...' he motioned again towards the leaflets.

'I see.' Teal'c murmured in a voice that told Daniel he really didn't but the Jaffa wasn't going to press him for details.

'A house has always seemed so permanent.' Daniel explained. He gave a rueful smile. 'After Sha're died and I bought the apartment it seemed like a compromise; I was buying not renting but it was just an apartment and seriously?' He gesticulated. 'I didn't give it a thought when I...' he pointed at the ceiling in lieu of saying 'Ascended.'

Teal'c inclined his head in understanding.

'Now, though...' Daniel shrugged, knowing that Teal'c was aware of his recent epiphany that he felt like he finally belonged somewhere; that he was doing something important; that meant something.

Teal'c took another step forward and perused the leaflets with renewed interest. 'Have you determined which abode you wish to select as your new dwelling, Daniel Jackson?'

'Yes.' Daniel answered. 'No.'

He grimaced as Teal'c's eyebrow moved upward again.

'Not really.' He admitted. 'I've been trying to sort them into some kind of order but...' he stood up and pointed at the leaflet closest to the edge of the bench; the furthest away from him, 'that's my least favourite and this,' he tapped the one closest to him, 'is my favourite but it's right across town and then I keep coming back to this one which is only a few blocks away from Sam so would be good from a proximity perspective for rides and just, you know, and then,' he picked up the one he had been contemplating when Teal'c had arrived, 'this is in the same neighbourhood as Janet but I'm not sure I want something with so much land and...' he sighed. 'It's complicated.'

Teal'c looked faintly perturbed. 'Perhaps you should ask Major Carter to assist you. She is experienced in such matters.'

'Right.' Daniel remembered how all of SG1 had gotten involved with Sam's search when she had decided to buy a house. His stomach growled hungrily. 'Snack?'

'I believe a snack would be timely, Daniel Jackson.' Teal'c agreed solemnly, his dark eyes twinkling.

'We'll leave a note for Sam.' Daniel suggested. Their team-mate had been buried in meetings about the 'gate all day.

The mess was almost empty. Daniel chose a slice of vanilla cake and a coffee before he slid into an empty chair opposite Teal'c, who had chosen a substantially larger selection. Daniel thought momentarily about Jack as he dug into the cake. Jack had grumbled about having to go to Nevada but Daniel figured Jack would only be grumpy about it until he got there and was distracted by the cool F302 stuff. Daniel personally had more sympathy for Sam locked her in her interminable 'gate meeting. She had also grumbled to Daniel about not going to Nevada. He shook his head and turned his attention back to the team-mate present.

'So are Rya'c and Bra'tac settling back in at the Alpha site OK?' Daniel asked, scooping up some more cake.

'Indeed.' Teal'c confirmed, his face brightening at the mention of his son and his mentor. 'They do not intend to spend long there before returning to their search for more warriors to join our cause.'

Daniel's eyebrows rose a little. But he guessed the mission was too important for Bra'tac and Rya'c to let their months in a Goa'uld prison camp as slaves put them off for long. He swallowed the dessert and washed it down with his coffee. 'Is Bra'tac recovered enough?' He mused out loud. The older Jaffa had been close to death when they'd rescued him after running out of his supply of tretonin.

'Doctor Fraiser has confirmed he is once again at full strength.' Teal'c paused. 'As am I.'

Daniel hid his smile by taking a drink. Teal'c had definitely fully embraced tretonin again since the rescue mission. Daniel frowned as a stray thought flitted through his thinking. He set the mug down and looked over at his friend.

'Teal'c, have you ever thought about living off base?' Daniel asked.

Teal'c looked at him strangely. 'It is not allowed, Daniel Jackson.'

Daniel figured that Teal'c thought Daniel didn't remember that although Daniel had remembered everything from his life before Ascension even if Ascension itself was just a big blur of nothingness. Something else tickled the edges of his thinking but he pushed it away to focus on Teal'c.

'Oh, I know that,' Daniel replied, 'but have you ever thought about it?'

'I have not.' Teal'c answered eventually.

'Because it's not allowed.' Daniel stated.

Teal'c inclined his head.

'What if it was allowed?' Daniel asked, shifting to lean forward over the table.

Teal'c looked at him, bemused.

'Look, the reason why it's not allowed is because you're Jaffa, right?' Daniel expanded excitedly. 'You carried an infant Goa'uld and that was a concern because of obvious reasons - namely the symbiote attempting to take a host.'

Teal'c tilted his head.

Daniel gestured at him excitedly. 'But don't you see? You don't have the symbiote anymore. You have tretonin.' He smiled. 'Maybe you could live off base!'

'The thought had not occurred to me, Daniel Jackson.' Teal'c admitted.

'Well, I guess we would have to get it approved still because you're not completely, um, human even without the symbiote, but I'm sure General Hammond would be willing to vouch for you.' Daniel stopped suddenly as Teal'c's evident lack of enthusiasm broke through his own. 'Ah, that is if you want to live off base?'

Teal'c pushed aside his empty plate and reached for his juice. 'I have not considered the matter, Daniel Jackson.'

'But you _might_ want to consider it?' Daniel probed carefully.

Teal'c studied him thoughtfully. 'The base provides sufficient accommodation for my needs but I admit...I am curious.'

'So you'll talk to Jack about taking it to General Hammond?' Daniel checked.

Teal'c bowed his head.

'Great!'

'What's great?' Sam slid into the seat beside Teal'c with an audible thump. She looked vexed as she set the glass of blue jello in front of her.

'Teal'c's thinking about asking permission to live off base.' Daniel hurried out.

Sam's face brightened immediately, losing the pinched lines around her face and mouth. 'Really?'

'I have agreed to give the matter some consideration.' Teal'c said mildly. His gaze slid to Daniel. 'Daniel Jackson is considering purchasing an abode.'

'Really?' Sam turned back to Daniel as she spooned up a chunk of jello.

'Yeah,' Daniel waved a hand at her, 'thought it was time.'

'Well, if you need some help...' Sam offered. 'Been there, done that.'

'Thanks.' Daniel said sincerely. 'Actually I was thinking about arranging some appointments this weekend when Jack's back so we can all, you know, help me choose.'

Disappointment drifted in and out of her eyes at the mention of Jack's assignment. 'Have you heard from the Colonel?'

Daniel shook his head. 'You?'

'No.' Sam pouted a little although Daniel figured she would hit him if he ever pointed that out to her. 'I've been stuck in the overhaul meeting all day.'

'How's that going?' Daniel asked bravely.

Sam glowered. 'They think they can just plug one piece of computer software in for another as though the Stargate is something they picked up at their local gadget store and...'

'I am certain you will triumph in your battle against those foolish enough not to recognise your expertise, Major Carter.' Teal'c said.

Go, Teal'c, thought Daniel with relief; the Jaffa was braver than he in interrupting Sam's rant.

'Actually,' Sam admitted ruefully, 'I think the problem is that they all do think I'm the only expert. They all just assume I don't have anything better to do.' She looked morosely into her blue jello. 'You know, like the fun stuff.'

'I thought overhauling the 'gate diagnostic system was fun for you?' Daniel said unthinkingly. He froze as Sam's eyes shot to him with a weird look in the blue depths that he couldn't quite decipher. 'You know because it's, uh, one giant technological puzzle?' He hurriedly tacked on.

Sam let him squirm for another moment before she let him off the hook. 'I guess I'm just disappointed that I wasn't allowed to go to Nevada.' She sighed and scooped up more jello. 'I do love playing with tech and going off-world but there's nothing like flying.'

'Indeed.' Teal'c murmured understandingly.

Daniel didn't get it, but then he mused to himself, he was an archaeologist rooted to the ground and the dirt. All his team-mates had started as pilots - even Teal'c had started as a glider pilot in Apophis's ranks - so perhaps it was no surprise they preferred the air, flying through space and defying gravity. Daniel knew the thought that he was different from his team-mates might once have caused him to question his place, so he was pleased that he only felt a wry acceptance, and a knowledge that wherever they may have started, they all now belonged to the Stargate and its combination of gravity defying adventure and deep in the dirt discovery.

'I'd just like to be the one who does something _fun _for a change.' Sam muttered.

Daniel cleared his throat. 'You mean like blowing up a gravity platform?' He waggled his eyebrows at the reference to their last mission.

She stared at him before ruefully chuckling. 'I guess that was fun. Sorry.' She motioned with her spoon. 'I'm just...'

'Having a bad day?' Daniel suggested.

'Try week.' Sam grimaced, scraping the last of her jello out of the glass.

Teal'c's eyes smiled slyly at her. 'Perhaps you have merely misplaced your mojo, Major Carter.'

She laughed then and grinned at him. 'Maybe.' She waved her spoon at them and set it down. 'Oh, hey; I talked with Jonas this morning.'

Teal'c's dark eyes warmed. 'How is Jonas Quinn?'

'Good, I think.' Sam tilted her head, a lock of golden hair falling over her forehead as she gave Teal'c's question serious consideration. 'He's enjoying the science stuff anyway.' She twisted her lips. 'He asked me for some info on accessing the crystal since the Kelownans want to take a look at it without us. He promised that he'd share what they learned.'

'I guess it's only natural that they'd want to do it themselves.' Daniel commented.

'I believe Jonas Quinn is sincere in his promise.' Teal'c added.

Sam nodded.

'So, you want to take a look at the house information for me?' Daniel offered tentatively, changing the subject.

'Later,' Sam promised, pushing away from the table, 'I should go back to the 'gate meeting before they forget to include something important in their calculations like the iris.'

'Dinner then at your place?' Daniel suggested as he and Teal'c followed her, placing their plates into the tray stack for cleaning. 'I'll pick up some Chinese.'

'And I shall bring ice-cream.' Teal'c offered as they got to the door of the mess.

'Sounds great. Thanks, guys.' Sam smiled at them. 'I'll see you later.'

Daniel watched as she walked off down the corridor in the opposite direction. He and Teal'c turned for the elevator. The compartment was empty when they entered and Daniel leaned back against the far wall as Teal'c pressed the necessary buttons.

He let his mind drift. Thoughts of Sam's restlessness and how it contrasted with his own sense of contentment slipping vaguely through his head until his mind settled on something he hadn't realised before. He frowned, unaware of the elevator doors sliding open and Teal'c preventing them shutting as the Jaffa realised that Daniel wasn't following.

'Daniel Jackson.' Teal'c prompted briskly.

Daniel's head jerked up and he stared at the open doors blankly. Teal'c stepped back into the elevator and the doors slid shut again as the elevator began to move to some unknown destination.

'Something troubles you.' Teal'c stated with certainty.

'I just realised something.' Daniel admitted, wrapping his arms around his torso. 'When I had the memory of Bra'tac sending the iris code for Erebus...'

Teal'c waited patiently as Daniel swallowed hard.

'I saw _me_.' Daniel said finally. 'In the memory, I saw myself watching Bra'tac and...' he stumbled to a halt. 'How could I see _me_?'

'You do not believe it was your memory.' Teal'c realised, his dark eyes widening.

Daniel nodded. 'But if it wasn't mine then...' he shrugged helplessly. 'I know I made the decision to return to being mortal to help Bra'tac and Rya'c because I couldn't help them right then as an Ascended being - I wasn't allowed to.' He allowed. 'But with the issues that I've had with my memory,' he shook his head, 'I don't remember anything else about my time being Ascended. It's a miracle I remembered about them.'

'Perhaps your mentor sent you the visions to ensure your return was not in vain.' Teal'c suggested softly.

'I don't think so.' Daniel shook his head. He couldn't see Oma sending him the vision. But if not Oma than who? Had Skaara or maybe Shifu been with him on Erebus? And if not them, who else? He sighed and smiled tightly. 'I guess I'm not going to remember either way.'

The elevator stopped and Daniel realised they'd gone to the accommodation level.

Teal'c turned to him.

Daniel held up a hand before he could ask the question. 'I'm fine.' He smiled brightly. 'I should head back to my office. Do some work.'

Teal'c stepped out of the elevator. 'I will retrieve you when it is time to leave for Major Carter's.'

Daniel acknowledged Teal'c's words with a nod and gave him a small wave as the elevator doors slid shut again. He shook away the melancholy that had descended on him with his realisation. He should just be grateful, he mused, that someone had bent the rules and let him know the truth of why he had returned; let him remember about Bra'tac and Rya'c in time to save them.

He wandered out of the elevator and down the corridor to his office. The phone was ringing and he took the remaining steps at a half-jog, rushing in to pick up the phone.

'Hello!' Daniel said breathlessly.

'Daniel.'

'Jack.' Daniel sat down on a stool and pushed his glasses up his nose. 'How's Nevada?'

'Hot.' Jack said succinctly. 'I've been trying to reach Carter.'

'She's in the meeting for the overhaul thing.' Daniel reminded him.

'Still?' Jack said.

'Apparently it's complicated.' Daniel said, trying to remember Sam's exact explanation and giving up without really trying at all. He doubted Jack was interested.

'Tell her to check her email.' Jack said. 'Kerrigan allowed me to send her some of the footage. She'll get a kick out of it.'

'Will do.' Daniel agreed. 'You going to be back tomorrow as planned?'

'Should be.' Jack agreed. 'Why?'

'I was thinking of going house-hunting at the weekend.' Daniel's eyes drifted across his office to the neatly laid out leaflets on the central bench. 'Thought we could make it a team deal like we did with Sam's place.'

There was a beat of silence.

'Sure. Why not?' Jack replied. 'Just you know...'

'Don't forget snacks.' Daniel said dryly. 'Speaking of which; we had vanilla cake in the mess this afternoon.'

There was another beat of silence.

'Daniel,' Jack said seriously, 'just so you know: I hate you right now.'

Daniel laughed at the dull tone as Jack hung up on him. He heaved a sigh. He stood up and went to look at the leaflets. He picked the six he liked best and stacked them to the side to discuss with Sam later. He'd call the realtor tomorrow and make arrangements to see the ones they chose at the weekend.

He smiled in anticipation of Teal'c surveying the locale, Jack checking security and Sam worrying over whether the place was structurally sound. Contentment and something like happiness wrapped around him like a warm blanket.

Daniel sent a silent thank you to whoever had given him the visions and provided him with the knowledge that he had made a choice; for showing him that he was right where he belonged.


	4. An Absence of Memory

**Author's Note: **Jack/Team friendship. Sam/Jack UST.

**Revisions Recap: **_Sam and Daniel view MALP readings of P3X289. They see a badly poisoned atmosphere with a dome. As the MALP enters the dome they catch a glimpse of a beautiful garden before the MALP loses connection. SG1 head out in hazmat suits to enter the dome. They meet Nevin who shows them to the village where they meet with the Council of Four. They are welcomed and are introduced to a mind device which connects the villagers directly to a computer system they call the Link._

_SG1 stay overnight as part of an agreed exchange of information; Sam and Daniel stay with Pallan and his wife, Evalla, Jack and Teal'c with Nevin and his father. During the night, the Councilwoman packs a suitcase and walks out of the dome. In the morning, Daniel heads to the local library with Evalla and Sam visits the computer hub with Pallan. Sam notices streaming code on a monitor as the Link updates everyone but Pallan doesn't see it. When she sees the power readings Sam notices a drop but Pallan refers back to the Link where everything shows up as normal. When SG1 meet up they agree to discuss offering the villagers the opportunity to relocate. They meet with a Council of Three - all men. They don't remember a woman councillor. As Jack and Teal'c discover the MALP appears to have gone, Daniel watches as Evalla walks outside of the dome. _

_They confer and realise that the dome is constricting to conserve power and that the MALP is outside. Sam theorises that the computer is altering the villagers' memories. Jack authorises Sam and Daniel to continue investigating while he and Teal'c head out to report back to Hammond. On their way to get their suits, they are redirected to a new abode by Nevin but retrieve their suits. Sam tries to convince Pallan that something is wrong while Daniel searches the library for evidence. Daniel finds the original agreement for the dome with over 100,000 inhabitants listed. He takes it to show a disbelieving Pallan. Sam finally removes Pallan's Link device and freed from the computer control he starts to hack in. _

_Meanwhile, Jack and Teal'c discover bodies on the outside of the dome, quickly reduced to bones by the poisonous atmosphere. They return to the village and are surrounded by the villagers who have been told by the Link to get them into the network. Just in time, Pallan gets into the computer and reprogrammes it. _

_Later, he and Sam walk in the garden. The villagers are relocating with the help of the SGC as the dome's power is unsustainable. Pallan notes that only he knows that he truly lost someone but he cannot mourn her as he doesn't remember; he asks Sam to tell him of his wife._

**An Absence of Memory**

Samantha Carter had zoned out of the debriefing.

Jack O'Neill frowned. She sat beside him, with an apparently attentive expression on her face - one that he knew was faked, gazing across the table at Daniel Jackson who was expounding about the ongoing relocation plans for the refugees from 289 that SG4 were going to oversee. Jack was half-tuned out himself - he'd been at the two Council meetings and the previous debriefing where it had all been decided and agreed, and let his mind wander to what was bugging Carter.

She had been quiet all the way back from the planet. SG1 had handed over the reins to SG4 and made their escape. Relocation would take a couple of days. There was no real urgency since Carter had rigged a naquadah generator to help keep the dome stable for that length of time, plus the Link which had controlled the inhabitants of the dome was under their lead scientist guy's control and had stopped sending people off to die.

Jack could remember seeing her talking with the scientist, Pallan, in the garden when he had taken his brief catalogue of where his team were at. He absolutely refused to acknowledge how his memory conjured up the scene in perfect detail - the holographic sun lightening Carter's blonde hair to the colour of spun gold; the graceful stance as she talked to Pallan seriously about something; the tilt of her head; her hand reaching out to touch Pallan's arm in a way that made Jack's gut ache with a jealousy that he had no right to feel...

He repressed the sigh and dragged his attention back to the debriefing. Daniel was still mid-flow, hands gesticulating wildly in the air, blue eyes bright with passion.

Quel surprise, thought Jack wryly. There was a contentment though humming through his veins at Daniel being Daniel. Just as there had been during the mission when it had occurred to Jack during one of their team huddles that SG1 had finally clicked back into place like...like something clicking back into place. What did click back into place anyway? A jigsaw? Either way, the way that their particular four pieces had all meshed together on the mission was very familiar and weirdly comforting in a way that Jack didn't want to think about too closely. He was just pleased that SG1 was back to its usual rhythm again after Daniel's return from glowy-land.

Not that SG1 had been wrong with Jonas Quinn; it had just been different; different personality; different dynamic; different rhythm. Jack even regretted that Jonas had been dragged back to Kelowna and wondered idly how Jonas was doing. They'd talked briefly when Carter had sent Jonas some instructions on accessing Goa'uld crystals. Their former team-mate looked well; enjoying the science projects they'd assigned to him even if his face had crinkled with tension at every mention of the Joint Ruling Council. Presumably the Council Meetings were stressful and boring. He considered whether Jonas zoned out in them the way Carter was zoned out beside him.

Jack let his eyes slide in her direction. She faced Daniel but her blue eyes gave away the truth; they were unfocused and absent; her thoughts elsewhere. Jack was aware that his chair touched hers. They sat close together. Too close, really. Somehow, he'd slipped back into the habit despite himself. Friends sat close together, Jack thought defiantly and ignored the small voice in his head that pointed out that he was essentially lying to himself.

Not thinking about _that_, he reminded himself briskly: he was thinking about Carter zoned out.

It was an unusual occurrence. Not unheard of because Carter was human, and God knew some of the meetings they lived through were just too horrendously boring for words. But Carter was usually more attentive than most. Daniel zoning out was usual because once Daniel had said his piece, his brain raced ahead to the next thing it wanted to do regardless that there was still a meeting going on around him. Daniel was the genius kid at the back of the room who couldn't be bothered to listen to lessons because he knew it already; Carter was the genius kid up front who listened anyway because she was too polite not to humour her teachers. And Jack believed _that_ underlying personality difference was one of the reasons why Carter could handle being military. All of which simply underscored how weird it was that Carter had zoned out.

Had Pallan upset her? It had looked like an intense discussion. Or maybe it was just technobabble about the dome but if that were the case, she should have been vibrating with energy like she usually did - eager and earnest to tell them about it.

Daniel stopped talking and Jack forced himself to tune back in momentarily.

General Hammond smiled warmly at the archaeologist and Jack could see the same thought that had gone through his own head zip through Hammond's pale blue eyes; it was good to have Daniel back.

'Major?' Hammond turned to look over in their direction.

There was no indication that Carter had heard him.

Jack shifted subtly as though changing position to ease out his knees, and his chair nudged hers; the movement small enough that Hammond wouldn't notice but enough to snap Carter out of whatever daydream she was engaged in.

Carter seamlessly started reporting as though the momentary pause had been nothing more than a brief second of thought collection.

Jack glanced around to see if anyone else had noticed. Teal'c's dark eyes gazed back at him evenly from across the briefing table. The Jaffa tilted his head in a subtle acknowledgement of Jack's act. Daniel was busily scribbling into a folder. As Jack had expected, Daniel had zoned out with his own report completed and was listening as much to Carter's report as she had listened to his. Yet Jack knew if either were questioned both of them would know exactly what the other one had said. It was one of the reasons why as their CO he really wasn't worried about them paying attention. They had already talked it through with each other; bouncing ideas off their different perspectives and keeping up with each other's intellect in a way only a few people could.

Jack's fingers clenched around the pen he held and he forced himself to take a slow breath. It wasn't jealousy, he thought furiously. Not jealousy so much as envy. He envied that Daniel as a civilian could be friends so easily with Carter. No military protocol to worry about; no inappropriate feeling feelings. It was just a wonderfully platonic friendship. One that Carter had missed enormously in the year that Daniel had been Ascended, leaving Jack and Teal'c trying to fill the void.

His jaw tightened because he'd thought he and Carter had built a solid friendship themselves the past year. Their early relationship had been too hampered by their military ranks, and their awareness of appropriate distance despite the nebulous team bonding stuff, for friendship. And then there had been the whole not-talked-about attraction that had simmered between them. Not talking about it though hadn't prevented the long slide from attraction into caring and a love they couldn't afford; that placed them both at risk when they served on the same team and in the field together. Jack had a mental flash of Carter lying in a hospital bed, machines keeping her alive because he had killed her, and he pushed it out of his head again ruthlessly.

Jack had taken a step back after that; Carter had followed his lead, and the year that had followed had been hell while they'd tried to find the balance between too close and too distant. Jack figured they had just started to work it out when Daniel had gone glowy. Their shared grief over the loss of Daniel had allowed him and Carter to build something beyond the team bond they shared. There was a solid friendship underneath their continued working relationship and Jack's position as her CO. It showed in how Carter had simply accepted his save and hadn't flushed with mortification that Jack had caught her zoned out. Jack didn't want to lose that now Daniel was back.

His chair moved imperceptibly as Carter's bumped it, and it snagged his attention. She was returning the favour, Jack realised with a start - and he looked up from his folder to see Hammond looking back at him expectantly.

Crap.

What had been the question? Had there been a question?

Jack cleared his throat and took a guess. 'Nothing else from me, sir.' He waved his pen vaguely around the table. 'I think Daniel and Carter covered everything.'

Hammond nodded and Jack breathed a silent sigh of relief that he'd guessed right at Hammond's usual invitation to see if Jack wanted to add anything.

'Well, that's a good job, people.' Hammond tapped the table. 'I'll expect your reports by oh-ten-hundred tomorrow. Dismissed.'

Jack recognised the implicit order to go home and rest.

The General pushed his chair back, sending Carter scrabbling to her feet. Jack followed at a more leisurely pace, barely getting upright before Hammond was across the room and closing the door to his office.

Jack turned back and found the space beside him empty. Carter had slipped away. His eyes narrowed at the spiral staircase just behind them which provided a perfect exit. Sneaky. His chest puffed out with pride. He had taught her well. He considered going after her but if he knew her - and he prided himself that he did - he figured he'd find her in her lab, brooding.

He looked across the table. Daniel was still scribbling. Teal'c was looking at Daniel scribbling with fond indulgence. Had Daniel even realised the debrief had ended?

'Daniel.' Jack tossed his pen across the table and hit the other man squarely in the chest.

Daniel didn't even flinch as he continued writing. 'Jack.'

Teal'c raised an eyebrow and got to his feet. The Jaffa made a miniscule bow. 'I am scheduled to depart for the Alpha site with SG5.'

'Have fun.' Jack said. Teal'c was spending whatever time he could with his son, Rya'c, and Jack couldn't blame him.

Teal'c departed and Daniel finally stopped. He scooped up his folder, pushing away from the table and getting to his feet.

They walked in amiable silence to the elevators. Jack pressed the call button and they hovered expectantly in front of the doors.

Jack pushed his hands into his pockets and glanced over at Daniel. 'The house stuff go through OK?'

They'd spent the previous weekend looking for a house for Daniel to buy. It had been a good day; plenty of team bonding...Jack pressed up against Carter in the back of Daniel's small rental car. Daniel had insisted on driving, proclaiming he needed the practice; Teal'c had bagged the passenger seat, and who wanted to argue with the eyebrow? Jack had grumbled once for effect and after that had sat back and enjoyed the enforced closeness with Carter.

'Yeah,' Daniel nodded, 'we close next Friday or the one after.'

Jack nodded. 'Quick.' But then Daniel had the cash from the sale of his apartment after his Ascension. Jack had handed the cheque to him soon after Daniel's memory had returned completely and had smirked at the look of amazement in Daniel's eyes at the amount.

'Suits me.' Daniel admitted, his eyes casting around the SGC, saying without words that he was tired of living on the base.

'You want somewhere to crash until the sale goes through?' Jack offered. He had made the offer a couple of times after Daniel had returned and been cleared to leave the base, but he wasn't really surprised that Daniel hadn't taken him up on it given the issues with memory-loss Daniel had been wrestling with. He wasn't entirely certain he would have agreed to go live with someone he had only just remembered being friends with either.

'Maybe.' Daniel hedged. 'If it doesn't go through this Friday?'

Jack shrugged. It was OK with him or else he wouldn't have made the offer.

The elevator arrived.

'Oh, hey,' Daniel said as they both stepped into the compartment, 'did you talk with General Hammond about Teal'c's, uh, decision?'

Teal'c had decided to he wanted to experience living off the base. He no longer had a Goa'uld symbiote thanks to the tretonin the Tok'ra had developed and the symbiote had been the main reason to keep him confined to the base living quarters.

'Yep.'

'And?' Daniel pressed.

'And it'll take some time for them to make the decision.' Jack said mildly. And for them to argue about it when the inevitable 'no' came back. He and Hammond had already discussed how unlikely it was that the Pentagon and the IOA would agree. Teal'c wasn't human even if he could pass for one.

'Teal'c could live with one of us if they want a trial period.' Daniel suggested, nudging his glasses up his nose. 'I'd be happy to...'

'I said the same thing to Hammond.' Jack noted. 'Only, you know...' he'd be happy to offer Teal'c his spare room instead of Daniel. Jack wasn't surprised by Daniel's offer; the younger man and Teal'c seemed closer since Daniel's return. He was just pleased that Daniel's returned memories of Sha're and her death hadn't caused any issues.

Daniel shifted position, gazing up at the floor indicator. 'So...' his eyes shone with amusement behind the panes of glass. 'Did you pay any attention to the debriefing at all or was it just Sam's part you zoned out on?'

Jack's eyes narrowed.

Daniel smirked back at him.

'Actually, I was wondering why Carter zoned out on you.' Jack said pointedly.

Daniel's eyebrows shot up, disappearing underneath his hairline. 'She did?'

'She did.' Jack confirmed.

There was a crease of worry between Daniel's brows as he considered the question. He evidently came to the same conclusion as Jack - that something had upset her - because his lips twisted anxiously and his gaze darted back up to Jack's. 'You want me to, uh, talk to her?'

It was all Jack could do to swallow the snappish retort that sprang to his lips in denial because before Daniel had Ascended that was exactly what Jack would have wanted Daniel to do.

Jack took a careful breath and shook his head. 'I got it.'

Daniel frowned at him quizzically, and Jack could almost see him assessing the answer, but the elevator slid to a halt and Jack waved Daniel out.

'You're sure you...' Daniel asked hesitantly.

Jack's answer was to press the button to send him back to Carter's floor and smile tightly at Daniel as the elevator doors closed. The urge to say the sentence hovering in his mind out loud though, lingered: _what the hell do you think we did while you were gone? _

Caught up in his musings about Daniel, Jack didn't think about what he was going to say to Carter. He ambled toward her lab and knocked sharply on the door-frame before entering. She was at the central bench, reading a folder of papers she had distributed across the surface. She was half-turned toward the door but she stopped when she registered it was him.

'Sir.'

Jack tried not to think about how his mood automatically brightened at the sight of her smile. 'Hey.' He walked up to join her, rested his hip against the edge of the bench and crossed his arms over his chest. 'What'cha doing?'

'Reading the latest plans for the 'gate diagnostic overhaul.' Sam admitted.

'Really?' Jack grimaced. It didn't sound like much fun to him.

Sam looked at him expectantly. Right. He'd come looking for her so she was expecting him to ask her something or say something. His mind went blank. Maybe, just maybe, he should have practised in the elevator.

'You OK, sir?' Her expression had turned to concern.

Jack waved a hand at her, ignored his own feeling of glee that she cared about him enough to be concerned, and decided to take the opening she'd offered. 'Shouldn't that be my line?' He tilted his head. 'You kind of zoned out there.'

Her blue eyes widened with realisation before they dropped to the documents in front of her. She bit her lip and looked back up. Her eyes were guarded. 'I'm fine, sir.'

'And that would be so much more convincing if I hadn't had to just save your ass in front of Hammond.' Jack's brain caught up with his mouth. Maybe the ass had been a little inappropriate.

Her lips twitched and he was grateful that she thought it funny.

'I thought the, uh, ass saving was mutual, sir.' Her eyes were filled with repressed mirth and Jack had the insane urge to kiss her.

'That's what friends do, right?' Jack said instead.

She dropped her gaze.

'I'm also told that friends talk to each other when something's bothering them.' He said, keeping his tone light and trying not to feel hurt that she'd backed off at his words.

Sam traced the edge of the bench and, for a long moment, he thought she wasn't going to tell him anything before her eyes darted back to his. 'It's nothing really, I just...'

'Just?' prompted Jack.

'Pallan asked me to tell him about his wife Evalla.' Sam explained.

Jack winced. According to Daniel, Evalla had walked out of the dome apparently under the control of the Link computer thing and Pallan's memory of his wife had been erased.

She lifted a hand from the desk. 'It just got me thinking. I mean, he doesn't remember her and yet he's grieving for her and that's so...sad.'

She looked devastated and a part of Jack wanted to offer her a hug. Friends hugged, didn't they? He slid a glance toward the open door.

'And then I started thinking about Daniel and how he had lost his memory, and how he couldn't remember Sha're when we first found him and...' Sam sighed, her fingers absently tracing the edge of the bench. 'And then I was thinking about my Mom, and how little I remember about her now, and how my Dad never really talks about her.'

Jack felt a little dizzy. 'Dad?' That Jacob Carter didn't talk about his late wife, Sam's mother, didn't surprise Jack.

'Yeah.' Sam stared down at her feet again.

OK, so this was why he usually left the friend thing to Daniel, Jack thought ruefully; because he had no idea what to say to that. He took a deep breath and did the only thing that came to mind. 'C'mere.' He reached out and tugged her into his arms before he could question himself.

She hesitated for one heart-stopping moment and then sank against him, her hands shifting to hug him back. Her cheek pressed against the crook of his neck.

They stayed there for a long moment.

Jack enjoyed the press of her against him; the smell of her hair so familiar and comforting; the reassuringly thump of her heart and steady breathing. This was so wrong, Jack berated himself. And yet...it felt so right.

Sam shifted and he let her go as she stepped back. There was a hint of a flush across her cheeks; embarrassment, maybe, Jack mused from allowing him to see her upset or about the hug.

He opened his mouth to say something, anything, to make light of the whole hug thing with his friends justification when his eyes caught on her computer across the lab.

'Hey, isn't that the footage from the 302 training?' He'd gone to Nevada the week before to observe the live fire exercise. It had been a stunning sight to see multiple 302s gliding in and out of Earth's sky as though they were meant to be there.

Sam followed the direction of his gaze and turned back to him with a grin. 'Yes, sir.' She gestured back towards the screen. 'I made it into a screensaver for my computer here at the SGC.'

'Cool.' Jack grinned at her. He wondered if he could get her to put it on his laptop.

There was a beat of silence.

Jack cleared his throat and pointed his thumb back towards the door. 'Well, I should be...' he waved at her, 'you...'

'I'm OK, sir.' Sam replied with an easy smile that assured him she really was. 'I'll see you tomorrow.'

Jack nodded and turned back for the door. 'Don't work too hard on your science project, Carter.' He called over his shoulder.

His footsteps were lighter as he made his way back to the elevators. He'd hugged Carter and they'd saved a thousand people from death by computer mind-control. Seemed like a good day's work to Jack.

o-O-o

Jacob Carter wished he could zone out of the interminable Tok'ra Council meeting but his symbiote Selmak was silently fuming at the antics of Delek, a young Tok'ra who was rapidly becoming a dominant voice on the Council. Jacob had learned many things during his time as a Tok'ra host but how to block a silently fuming symbiote out of his own thoughts was not one of them.

_He's an idiot_, Selmak said. Her dislike for Delek coated her words with a dripping disdain.

Delek had moved on from what seemed to be a monologue about how the Council would be better if it was smaller - and presumably just him - and was at that moment complaining once again of the deployment of so many of the Tok'ra to the Tau'ri Alpha site. Jacob didn't think his immediate thought of 'just what the fuck is your problem?' would be helpful. He reached for his water glass because it was either that or he was going to say something.

_It's a shame Daniel Jackson isn't here_, Selmak mused, _he would have said something scathing and appropriate_.

_Or Jack_, Jacob replied. He couldn't see the leader of SG1 remaining silent either although knowing Jack it would be scathing but probably completely inappropriate. His lips twitched into a smile and he hid it by taking a sip of his water as Delek shot him a suspicious look.

_He'll start in on the Jaffa next_, Selmak thought sourly. _Delek is nothing if not predictable. _

_Shame Teal'c isn't here, _Jacob considered. Teal'c wouldn't say anything but he'd look. Or he'd strangle Delek which held a certain appeal right at that moment.

Selmak snorted at the mental image. _I wish I could bring Bra'tac here; he would soon put him in his place._

_You could be right_, Jacob soothed. They had become good friends with the older Jaffa and Jacob had a high regard for Bra'tac's intelligence and wisdom.

Jacob let his brown eyes wander around the table and unhappily noted who was nodding along at Delek's speech and who was not. There seemed to be more and more succumbing to Delek's point of view every time the Council met.

_In the absence of Per'sus, Delek makes a charismatic leader_, Selmak conceded, _and they are scared._

Anubis had hit the Tok'ra hard the previous year. So many of their bases had fallen; so many of their kind lost. They had grieved for the dead but Anubis had wounded them. The Goa'uld's defeat by the System Lords engineered by the SGC had been too late for many. Per'sus, the High Councillor, seemed beaten. His attendance at Council meetings was becoming rare and it was only a matter of time according to Selmak before someone challenged Per'sus for the position. Neither of them believed Per'sus would fight a challenge which depressed them even more.

Jacob repressed the urge to sigh. Garshaw was away on assignment and would be for some time. While he knew a few others on the Council - and Selmak knew them all - he didn't know them well. He needed to spend more time at the Tok'ra base; build some bridges with the other Tok'ra but he was also needed at the Alpha site and he could admit to himself and Selmak that he preferred it there with the familiarity of the Air Force command and the Tau'ri comforts. Not to mention that occasionally he'd get to see Sam there.

He felt a twinge of guilt.

_Do not_, Selmak said firmly_. We are where we are most needed._

_Are we_, Jacob countered. _Maybe if we were around a little more, we could help temper some of Delek's prejudices._

_Perhaps_, Selmak conceded, _but perhaps not._ _As much as I hate to admit it, as a race we have never played well with others. We are too used to being alone against the Goa'uld. Allying with the Tau'ri and the Jaffa is new. With Anubis's sustained attacks on us, we have sustained many losses and we are facing the most danger we have in a long time. Delek simply voices what many feel. I'm not sure even if we were to return, we could counteract that._

Jacob kept quiet. Selmak knew her people best and her knowledge was his; he felt her certainty as though it was his own. The Tok'ra were suspicious of the Tau'ri and the Jaffa because they were used to working alone. Only working together as they did at the Alpha site would counteract that suspicion; that was why what they were doing there was important. Because both he and Selmak truly believed it was the way forward if the Tok'ra were to survive; if the Goa'uld were to be defeated.

_So we continue doing what we're doing_, Jacob determined. He felt Selmak's pleased agreement.

Delek sat down. Another Tok'ra stood to speak, returning the discussion to the agenda point: Ba'al's increasing strength.

Jacob tuned back in to the discussion, allowing Selmak to take control as she responded to a question and added their thoughts to the debate.

The Council meeting ended and Jacob rose smoothly from the table, ready to head back to the Alpha site. He would stop by Bra'tac's tent and see if Teal'c was there, maybe catch up on what was going on with Sam...

'Selmak!' Ba'ray, a mature Tok'ra with a thinning grey hairline and paunchy stomach made his way over to them.

Selmak knew Ba'ray well but they often disagreed especially over the issue of the Jaffa. Jacob only knew him through their minimal interaction during the Council meetings and through Selmak's memory of him. He mentally waved Selmak forward.

'Ba'ray.' She replied lightly.

Ba'ray smiled but there was tension in his face; white lines bracketed his mouth; his blue eyes darted around the emptying chamber warily. 'I wondered if you had time to take tea with me? It's been a while since we sat and caught up.'

Selmak narrowed their gaze on Ba'ray. Clearly the other Tok'ra wanted to discuss something of importance with them. 'I have some time,' she laid a hand on his arm, 'and I have missed Logon's tea.'

Ba'ray smiled at the mention of his host and gestured at the doorway. 'Then perhaps we should...'

'Ba'ray.' Delek said politely from behind Selmak.

Selmak looked over her shoulder at the young Tok'ra. Jacob sighed inwardly. Delek's host, Conor, had a slim build and attractive features that lit up with animation when Conor spoke which was rarely. Delek, by contrast, was expressionless even when impassioned.

_But then_, Selmak reminded Jacob, _Delek was trained as one of our very best covert operatives in his youth._

'Delek, Selmak and I were just going for some tea.' Ba'ray said jovially, but Selmak could see the glint of fear in his eyes before he guarded them; hear the nerves that underscored his voice. 'Would you like to join us?'

'I'm afraid I must request your presence for an urgent briefing. Arho will be leaving shortly and I believe you have the best intelligence on the planet where he'll meet his contact.'

Jacob could feel how Selmak had smoothed their expression, revealing nothing of their belief that Delek wanted to prevent Ba'ray from speaking with them.

'Of course, of course.' Ba'ray turned to Selmak with evident regret. 'Perhaps another time, Selmak.'

'I look forward to it.' Selmak said formally.

Delek made a miniscule bow of goodbye and stepped toward the doorway. There was no doubt Ba'ray was expected to follow.

Ba'ray plastered a smile on his face and took a step away from Selmak. He stopped and reached out suddenly, placing a hand on Jacob's shoulder. 'It is good to see you. I confess I missed your counsel at the last meeting, my friend.' He dropped his hand and walked away before Selmak could comment.

_What did he mean the last meeting_, Jacob questioned as they stared into the empty space. _I thought we were at the last meeting. _

_So did I, _Selmak agreed.

_We couldn't have forgotten a whole meeting, could we_, Jacob joked lightly. His mind was whirring with what Ba'ray had intended to tell them.

_No...I mean, no, I..._and there in Selmak's uncertain stuttering he felt an abrupt blossoming panic and the barrier Selmak had been keeping between them, one that Jacob hadn't even realised existed, broke down. Thoughts cascaded through him in a rush that left him breathless.

She was old...her memory sometimes failed her...she was failing Jacob...aches and pains that she should fix easily but couldn't spare the energy to heal anymore...she was dying...

Jacob staggered back into the seat they had just vacated. He stared sightlessly into the vacant room, his heart pounding loudly.

Selmak was silent in his head and for one brief moment of terror, his chest seizing with a fierce pain, he thought he'd already lost her.

_I'm here, Jacob_, Selmak assured him swiftly; _I'm here. _There was a wave of apology and regret. She had meant to break the news to him in a much different way.

_Dying_, he questioned her gently, rubbing his head.

_I'm old, Jacob_, Selmak sighed. _I have lived a long life for a Tok'ra. It's my time._

The oldest among them; Jacob remembered their first introduction as though it was yesterday. Dying though. He'd thought they would have more time, much more time...

_Just me,_ Selmak insisted gravely; _my time, Jacob, not yours._

And there in his head was her plan; she would die before her health became critical and save him. Just as the Tok'ra Jolinar had once saved Sam.

_No._

_Yes,_ Selmak insisted. _I will not take you with me, Jacob. When you became my host, you did not agree to this._

_Yes, I did_, Jacob argued back. _We're together in this. You've already given me more years than I imagined._

_I will not kill you, Jacob,_ Selmak thought sharply. _I will not do it. I will die and you will live on. You can stay with the Tok'ra or return to Earth; be a grandfather, be a father..._

He knew she meant it. It was her duty to save him, her host. She would not be moved on her plan. But the thought of losing her...of living without her dry wit and lively spark in his head...

_How long,_ Jacob asked.

_I do not know,_ Selmak admitted. _A year perhaps less._

_Perhaps more, _Jacob countered. _If we take care of you._

_Perhaps, _Selmak allowed.

Jacob took a deep breath. He could feel her regret at how he had discovered the secret she had kept from him, guilt that perhaps if she had not stayed so long with Saroosh that she would have had more time with him, but he could also feel her relief that he knew. There would be time to come to terms with her death, Jacob realised; just as the cancer had given him time to come to terms with his before he'd agreed to Sam's crazy plan to become a Tok'ra host. It was so different from the abrupt death of his wife, Kathy and yet so similar in the void that would be left behind. He'd never even told Selmak how he felt about her...

_I know, Jacob,_ Selmak said softly. _How could I not know? _She sent an answering wave of love and fondness. _I am not gone yet_.

_No, you're not_, Jacob replied, _and we should enjoy our time together, whatever remains of it_.

Selmak agreed.

_So_, Jacob pulled their thoughts back to the original question, _there's nothing wrong with my memory and I remember we were definitely here for the last meeting._

_Unless an emergency meeting occurred and we were not informed, _Selmak mused. There was a stirring anger. _Ba'ray suspected it; that's why he wanted to talk to us!_

_Or maybe the message to send for us went astray,_ Jacob suggested pragmatically. _We shouldn't jump to conclusions. Things happen._ _And should you be getting this upset?_

_I am not a child, Jacob!_ Selmak retorted.

Jacob smiled at her spirit.

_This amuses you_, Selmak asked huffily.

_Dying, my ass,_ Jacob replied.

_Hmmph._

Jacob stood up and headed for the doorway again. If he had his way, Selmak would be around for a long, long time, because there was no way he was letting her go without a fight. There had to be things they could do to ease things for her. She didn't have to heal every single paper cut, for instance, and maybe she could let him take painkillers when they had a headache.

Selmak sniffed at his thoughts, as they made their way down the crystalline corridor towards the rings. _Hmmm._

_What,_ Jacob asked. He took position in the centre of the rings and nodded at the Tok'ra at the controls.

_Does this mean you'll give up coffee for me,_ Selmak asked hopefully.

_Damn._

o-O-o

'Hold the elevator!' Daniel yelled, hustling down the corridor and trying to keep hold of the stack of papers under his arm.

An arm shot out and held the doors open for him. He leaped inside and breathed a thank you before his eyes widened at the sight of an elevator full of Colonels. His gaze skipped over Dixon, Kirkland and Riley before landing on Jack.

Daniel adjusted his glasses. 'Senior staff meeting?' Military only, he mused.

'Yep.' Jack replied, grumpily, adjusting his stance to try and hide the laptop he carried under his arm.

Daniel hid a smile.

Jack's eyes narrowed on him. 'I thought you were doing the briefing for the group from 289?'

'I am,' Daniel said primly, 'I'm just, uh...'

'Late?' Jack suggested mildly, rocking back on his heels.

Daniel shot him a look. Jack raised a scarred eyebrow.

The elevator doors slid open.

Daniel stepped out with a grateful sigh. 'Have fun!'

Jack smiled at him insincerely and leaned over to press the floor button again. The elevator doors remained open. Jack pressed it again hurriedly and rolled his eyes as the doors finally closed.

Daniel tried not to smirk as he hurried down the corridor and into the conference room. The twenty people gathered there all stopped talking. Daniel made his way to the lectern and dumped his papers onto the wooden surface. He was briefly reminded of lectures he'd performed in the past in academia. He'd always been late and ill-prepared for them too, Daniel thought with amusement as he looked up and met a wall of expectant faces looking back at him.

'Hi,' Daniel began awkwardly. 'Well, firstly, welcome to Earth. You've chosen to remain here rather than live...' he gestured, 'elsewhere.' He smiled brightly.

'As some of you already know, I'm Doctor Daniel Jackson, and I'm going to be giving you a brief overview of Earth culture and what you can expect before you'll be issued with your new documents and, uh, cover stories by your...' he waved at the SGC personnel sitting to one side, 'new liaisons.'

Liaison was a much better term than handler, Daniel thought to himself absently. 'So, OK, let's get started...' he picked up the remote and pressed the button to begin the presentation.

An hour later, the room slowly emptied and Daniel gathered up his papers carefully, considering whether to tackle the translation SG7 had brought back or to hunt out Sam for some coffee and a chat.

'Doctor Jackson.'

Daniel looked up and smiled at Pallan. The tall thin scientist had worked with them on 289 to help inform his people of the truth of the dome's imminent structural collapse and to overcome the computer mind-control that held the people in its sway. 'Pallan. Sam told me you had requested to stay with the Stargate programme and share your knowledge on the dome.'

Pallan smiled tightly back at him. 'I am looking forward to beginning work.' He didn't move or say anything else.

'So, uh, what can I do for you?' Daniel asked, glancing at the handler hovering just behind Pallan.

Pallan fidgeted. 'I spoke with Major Carter about Evalla, my wife, on the planet a couple of days ago.'

Daniel stilled at the mention of the woman he had seen walk out of the dome. 'Ah.'

'I remembered that she mentioned you had spent some time with her.' Pallan hinted heavily.

'Yes.' Daniel admitted reluctantly, despite the compassion bubbling up. 'I did.'

'Would you be able to spare some time to talk with me about her?' Pallan asked bluntly.

Daniel darted a look at the handler again.

The Lieutenant shifted uncomfortably. 'Pallan is scheduled to leave for Area 51 in thirty minutes, Doctor Jackson. Given he will be remaining with the programme, his briefing is...different. I can cover it on the way there.'

'OK.' Daniel gave in gracefully. He motioned at Pallan. 'Why don't we head to my office? It'll give us more privacy.'

The Lieutenant agreed to pick Pallan up from the office, leaving Daniel to lead Pallan through the SGC alone. Daniel closed the door and waved Pallan onto one stool by his central work table before he shoved the papers onto a side bench and pulled up his computer stool, perching awkwardly on the edge.

'I'm not really sure what I can tell you that Sam hasn't.' Daniel said, folding his arms over his chest.

'Anything.' Pallan said eagerly. 'Whatever you can remember.'

Daniel felt a wash of sympathy. He had lost his memory completely. He could still feel the rush of excitement that had flooded through him when he had remembered Sha're's name; that he loved her.

'_I know her.' The picture was cold and hard in his hand._

'_Really?' Jack's voice, warm and hopeful behind him._

_Reality intruded, because Daniel didn't know her right at that moment even if she seemed familiar with her dark curly hair and laughing eyes. 'I mean I must, right?' _

'_Yeah.'_

'_Who is she? What's her name?' He was so hungry for information about her; about himself._

'_You tell me.'_

Daniel dragged himself out of the memory and searched for what he could tell Pallan. He wet his lips and motioned at the scientist.

'We were introduced to you and Evalla after our first meeting with the Council,' Daniel began, 'because of your work with the dome.'

'I remember.' Pallan's face creased with confusion.

'We were about to head back to the garden to pitch a tent,' Daniel paused at the blank look on Pallan's face, 'ah, construct a temporary dwelling which would provide us with cover for the night.'

Pallan nodded.

'And Evalla immediately offered us a bed.' Daniel continued. 'She wouldn't take no for an answer although you mentioned you only had enough room for two of us.'

Pallan frowned unhappily.

Daniel stopped. 'Are you OK?' he winced, recognising how idiotic the question was given the circumstances.

'I remember our first meeting, but it was I who offered you room and...' Pallan trailed off abruptly. He shook his head. 'Major Carter told me the same thing and since then, it's been all I can think about. How can I trust any of my memories? How can I know what the Link may have changed?'

Daniel sighed heavily and adjusted his glasses. 'I know how you must feel...'

'How can you?' Pallan argued, lurching out of his seat to pace. He gestured at Daniel. 'My memory has been altered! Erased! I don't remember my wife!'

'And I didn't remember mine!' Daniel retorted. He took a deep breath and tried not to let the anger that had suddenly bubbled up, erupt. It wasn't Pallan's fault that Daniel had lost his memory when Daniel had returned from Ascension. Dnaiel wasn't even sure if it was anyone's fault. It may well have been something that he had agreed to with Oma.

Pallan stood, staring at him from the other side of the room. 'I don't understand.'

'I recently lost my memory.' Daniel explained, calmly. He crossed his arms tightly across his chest. 'I think I've recovered everything apart from the last year but I don't really know for certain. I mean, it's not like I could remember every single moment of every single day before...but...' he shrugged. 'Actually, it's not the first time I've lost my memory. Although really the last time was more like my memory was just suppressed and another memory put in its place but even that was...' he stopped abruptly, realising Pallan didn't need to know about his previous experiences.

Pallan grimaced contritely. 'I am sorry. I had no idea.'

'Well, there's no reason why you should.' Daniel softened the words with an attempt at a smile.

He sighed and took a step toward Daniel again. 'I just don't know how I'm supposed to mourn a woman I can't even remember?'

'I think it's honourable that you're trying.' Daniel said softly. His eyes drifted to the picture of Sha're across the room.

Pallan followed his gaze and pointed. 'Is that your wife?'

'That's Sha're.' Daniel confirmed. 'She died a few years ago now.' He motioned at the picture. 'When I lost my memory all I had of her was that picture. I had no idea who she was.' He paused. 'I remembered she had died before I remembered our life together.'

'I do not even have a picture.' Pallan commented sadly.

Daniel's head snapped towards the scientist. 'Pictures...pictures...' he gestured at Pallan and jumped off the stool hurriedly. 'Stay here! Just...' he held up both hands, 'stay here!' He ran out of his office and down the corridor to Nyan's office.

The Bedrosian archaeologist had resumed his role as Daniel's research assistant and had taken Daniel's notes, film and anthropology report from the mission to file. Daniel rapped quickly on the door before he entered.

Nyan looked up from his study of an ancient statue. His large plastic goggles gave him an eccentric look despite the plain blue jeans, buttoned up check shirt and white lab coat. 'Daniel!' He smiled. 'You should...'

Daniel waved away the offer immediately. 'Sorry, Nyan. Do you have the file on 289?'

'Of course.' Nyan walked over to his side-table and pulled out a thick blue folder from the stack. 'Here it is.'

'Thank you.' Daniel set it on the central table and flipped through the contents hurriedly. He frowned. There were no pictures.

'Is something wrong?' Nyan's face shone with curiosity.

'The photos aren't here. Has the film I took on the planet been developed yet?' Daniel asked urgently.

Nyan pursed his lips together in contemplation. His eyes widened. 'I think the lab delivered them this morning...' he searched the inbox and held aloft a slim white envelope with a triumphant, 'aha!'

Daniel almost snatched the envelope from him and quickly thumbed through the photos he had taken of the inside of the dome after the Council meeting; Nevin in Jack's uniform...Jack, Sam...Teal'c looking serious...Evalla and Pallan outside their home...

He plucked the last picture from the rest and thrust it all back at Nyan. 'Thanks!' He rushed from the room with an absent-minded promise to explain later. He strode quickly back into his own office and held out the photo to a bemused Pallan.

'I forgot that I took some pictures,' Daniel said with an ironic smile, 'I took this on the planet.' He motioned for Pallan to take it.

Pallan stared at it. His fingers traced over the dark-haired woman who smiled at him in the picture with a wide, loving grin and merriment in her dark eyes. He glanced at his own picture; at the way he smiled back at her, the love in his face. 'I have no memory of this and yet she seems so familiar to me.'

'Perhaps the Link was only able to affect your conscious memory.' Daniel murmured. 'It's possible that you still have some memories buried deep down.'

Pallan nodded. 'She is...was beautiful.' His fingers tightened around the photo. 'She deserves better than to be forgotten.'

'But you haven't forgotten her.' Daniel said kindly. 'You're doing everything you can to remember her.'

'It does not seem like enough.' Pallan murmured.

Daniel slid back onto his stool. 'Evalla was very vivacious. She loved life and she loved you.' He pressed his lips together. 'I think if the Link had offered her a choice of dying so others could live, I think she would have walked out of the dome of her own free will.'

Pallan nodded slowly. 'And how do I live with knowing that I once loved someone so much but that I no longer remember them?'

'I don't know.' Daniel admitted. He folded his arms around his torso. Sometimes he wondered if he had met anyone during his Ascension; if he had loved someone. He didn't think he had but the question lingered in the back of his mind.

'At least I know I loved her and that she loved me.' Pallan acknowledged sadly.

A noise by the door had both men looking towards the open doorway. The Lieutenant looked back at them apologetically.

'I should leave you.' Pallan said.

He made to hand the photo back and Daniel motioned for him to keep it.

'It's yours.' Daniel said.

'Thank you.' Pallan replied. 'Perhaps we will meet again, Doctor Jackson.'

Daniel nodded. He watched as the Lieutenant deftly escorted Pallan out of the office and into the corridor. He listened for some time to their footsteps walking away. He got up slowly and closed the office door. He wandered over to the photo of Sha're and picked it up.

He missed her.

His finger stroked over the image of her face. In hindsight he could see the years between her death and his Ascension were fogged with the grief of losing her. She had known him better than he had thought, Daniel mused, thinking of her last desperate message to him sent through the hand device as Ammonet tried to kill him. Sha're had known that her death would send him spiralling into an uncertainty of purpose; that he would want to leave the SGC. Ultimately Sha're had known he belonged at the SGC, going through the Stargate. Daniel wondered at how long it had taken him to realise the same thing.

He didn't think he had met anyone in the year that he couldn't remember. His grief for Sha're had been too raw when he had Ascended. Still was. He doubted whether he would have pursued anything romantic with anyone. He wasn't ready for something - someone - else in his life and couldn't imagine that he had been when he had been Ascended. That he couldn't remember the past year niggled at him again and he pushed away his discontentment at the absence of his memory.

'I miss you.' He murmured, speaking to the image of Sha're in her native tongue. He set the photo down and walked back to his computer.

He stared blankly at the screen for a long while before he slowly moved and brought up the translation notes for SG7. Work seemed like a perfect escape to him.

o-O-o

'...and now, if anyone is agreed, we'll move onto the next item on the agenda.' Hammond said. He picked up his pen and ticked off the item they had just covered - the fit reps on all current Air Force personnel assigned to the SGC.

Jack smothered the urge to stretch and roll his head to ease out the ache in his neck. He honestly didn't mind these particular meetings but they went on so long that he would swear he could feel his muscles atrophying. He surreptitiously sneaked a look at his laptop instead where the 302s zoomed happily across a blue sky. He pressed his lips together to prevent the grin from forming when he thought about how he'd found his laptop the previous morning in the office he shared with Dixon with a post-it note stuck to it.

'_Took the liberty of loading the screen-saver for you, Carter.'_

It was a great gift. From a friend, his mind pointed out ruthlessly. She had just been grateful for the hug; that's all it was. Jack shouldn't read anything more into it than that. Dixon had been green with envy when he'd seen it and even Kirkland had oohed and aahed at it.

'Colonel.'

Hammond's tone penetrated Jack's head and he glanced at the General startled. 'Sorry, sir, I, uh...' he motioned vaguely with a hand.

Dixon smirked at him across the table. Dave always reminded Jack of Kawalsky; of how Kawalsky could have been if he'd lived long enough to earn his full bird. Just enough bravery to offset the bravado.

'We're discussing the 302 situation, Colonel.' Hammond said mildly. 'You recommended to General Kerrigan that the squadron be sent on Special Forces survivalist training?'

Jack nodded briskly. 'In the absence of off-world training, I think it's the best option. There's always the risk that a 302 will crash land somewhere...'

'Or end up in another galaxy.' Dixon drawled.

Jack tilted his head in agreement. 'Or that.'

'General Kerrigan and I agree with you.' Hammond stated. 'The pilots will be scheduled for the training ASAP.'

'Can't we send them off-world?' Dixon asked.

'The Pentagon is reluctant to send the only trained 302 pilots off-world at this time.' Hammond answered. 'However, once the beta site facility is up and running next year, the next 302 training will take place there and survival training will be included.' He looked down at his notes. 'Major Cameron Mitchell has been recommended by the General as the squadron leader.'

'Highest scores both in the simulator and in the live exercise.' Jack confirmed. 'Good leadership qualities.' His fingers tightened around his pen at the mention of Mitchell. The pilot had been friends with Carter at the Academy and no matter how much Jack tried to ignore it, every time he thought about Mitchell, he couldn't quite help the small pang of jealousy that rippled through him.

'He's a bit of a risk taker.' Kirkland commented, looking down at the briefing folder. The lights bounced off his thinning hairline. Kirkland was older than Jack; he'd been Hammond's XO for the past year. A good man if a little stuffy in Jack's opinion.

'Heck, that's a good thing.' Dixon argued. 'We need someone who's going to take some risks.'

'He got shot down just before he transferred.' Kirkland argued.

'Saving another pilot from getting blown out of the sky.' Riley countered, leaning forward earnestly. His freckles and the pink tinge of sunburn across his nose stuck out starkly in the artificial lights of the briefing room.

'Mitchell was cleared of any inappropriate action during the inquiry.' Hammond confirmed. 'I'm inclined to agree with the recommendation unless there's another objection.' He looked around the group and received nods of agreement. 'Moving on then...'

Jack sneaked another look at his laptop.

'The 303 situation.' Hammond stated loudly.

Jack's attention jerked back to his CO.

'As some of you may be aware Colonel Ronson has requested reassignment once he brings the Prometheus back to Earth.' Hammond informed them crisply. 'Several candidates have been put forward by the Pentagon. Any other candidates should submit their applications ASAP.'

'What's the status on the Prometheus's return?' Riley asked.

'According to Doctor McKay, the ship should be ready within a month.' Hammond reported. 'Colonel Ronson has requested the presence of Major Carter during the flight home.' His eyes flickered to Jack.

Jack shrugged, trying to dismiss his uneasiness at the idea of Carter alone on the Prometheus without the rest of SG1 watching her six. 'I'm not sure why McCoy can't do it, besides Ronson not liking the guy.'

'Besides _anyone_ not liking the guy.' Dixon quipped.

Hammond made a note and nodded. 'The next item on the agenda is open assignments and new deployments.' He picked up a report. 'Colonel Edwards notes that Major Lorne is settling in well to SG11 although, and I quote, 'as a flyboy he doesn't know a hill of beans about naquadah mining.''

Dixon grinned. 'I told Edwards that Lorne would be a good addition. Give him a couple of months under Edwards and he'll be ready for his own team.'

Hammond set aside the report. 'Well, it seems as though we won't be looking for someone else so we'll count that position as filled.' He picked up another folder. 'Major Pierce is being invalided out following the accident on P8X654. Colonel Reynolds is doing well in his temporary position as SG3 leader and I'm confirming his appointment.' He nodded at Kirkland.

Kirkland shifted in his chair. 'Both the leader positions on SG16 and SG17 are open. We have two newly promoted Lieutenant Colonels being assigned: Everett Young and David Telford.' He began to push service record copies out to the group.

'Anyone serve with these guys?' Jack asked.

'I served with Young.' Dixon said. 'Tour of Iraq back when I was a light and he was a Major.' He pressed his lips together. 'He's good with cadets; greenhorns.'

'And Telford?' Hammond inquired, looking around the group.

Riley raised the folder. 'I served in the same squadron two-three years ago? He's a great pilot; good at undercover work.'

'I'm inclined to let these gentlemen choose their own teams from the list of potential transfers.' Hammond said. 'Unless anyone has someone they want to put forward?'

Riley raised his folder again. 'Lieutenant Grogan is ready for a transfer to a SG team.' He glanced at Jack briefly. 'As some of you may know, Grogan was the only survivor of SG9 a couple of years ago. He's been serving on the Alpha site since. He's more than ready to return to a frontline team but he's been rejected to date by five different team leaders.'

'And we have a Lieutenant Ford to assign following the recent training.' Kirkland added.

'Put them on the list for Young and Telford to consider as definite to be assigned to one of their teams.' Hammond ordered. 'Any others?'

They all shook their heads.

'Then I think we're done here, gentlemen.' Hammond ticked off the final item, slapped the folder shut and got to his feet, ignoring the scramble to follow him. 'Colonel O'Neill, if I could have a word? The rest of you are dismissed.'

Dixon shot Jack a sympathetic look as Jack picked up his laptop and made for Hammond's office. The General closed the door and waved Jack into a leather seat in front of the desk.

'Sir?' Jack asked, sitting down gingerly.

'I received word from the Pentagon about the request for Teal'c to live off-world.' Hammond began, sitting down himself with a small huff.

'They didn't go for it.' Jack read the answer in Hammond's pale blue eyes.

'They've referred the matter to the NID.' Hammond sighed. He leaned forward and clasped his hands on top of his desk.

'Great.' Jack leaned back and heard the leather creak under his weight. 'And the NID?'

'Are considering the matter.' Hammond lifted one hand and dropped it again. 'I don't have to tell you how suspicious they are of any alien or non-Earth born human living as part of the general population.'

'But don't they have that new division dealing with all of this kind of stuff?' Jack wondered out loud.

'They do for normal relocations.' Hammond agreed. 'But Teal'c is a special case. His physiology is different, Jack.'

Jack clamped his lips shut. He knew Hammond was right and their side; that his CO was only voicing what would be the main factor in the discussions outside of the SGC.

'You'll inform Teal'c?' Hammond said, reading his sour expression correctly.

Jack nodded. He motioned with his head toward the door. 'If that's all, sir?'

'Dismissed.' Hammond confirmed.

Jack pushed himself out of the chair with one hand, the other clutching onto his laptop. He stowed the laptop before he went in search of his Jaffa team-mate. He found Teal'c in the mess. Jack grabbed a slice of pie along with a mug of coffee and sat down opposite him. He decided not to waste time on pleasantries knowing the Jaffa wouldn't want the news sugar-coated. 'The Pentagon has sent your request to live off base to the NID.'

Teal'c looked up from his afternoon snack of what seemed to be half the food available and inclined his head a little. 'You are upset, O'Neill.'

'Pissed,' agreed Jack, stabbing his fork into his pie. 'You've saved Earth, how many times now?' he held up the fork before Teal'c could answer because he knew Teal'c kept count. 'Metaphorically speaking.'

Teal'c simply stared at him.

'You wouldn't do anything to endanger Earth or the programme.' Jack grumbled. 'The decision should be a slam dunk.'

'I am certain that I will have the opportunity to experience living on your world eventually, O'Neill.' Teal'c picked up a sandwich and took a large bite.

'Well, you shouldn't have to wait.' Jack said around a mouthful of pie. It occurred to him that Teal'c was taking the news much better than he was. He swallowed hurriedly and had to wash down the pie with coffee or choke. He lowered his mug. 'You don't seem too upset at the delay.'

'Earth is not my home and I am used to living on the base.' Teal'c pointed out placidly.

'Yeah.' He murmured in agreement. He frowned, realising for the first time since he had sat down that Daniel and Carter weren't present. 'Where are the others?'

Teal'c lowered his turkey sandwich. 'Major Carter is attending a meeting regarding the diagnostic overhaul scheduled for next week.'

Jack grimaced in sympathy.

'Daniel Jackson expressed a desire to remain working on his translation.' Teal'c stated. He picked up his sandwich again. 'He informed me that he had spoken with the scientist Pallan from P3X289 regarding loss of memory.'

Pallan? The guy who had upset Carter before they left the planet? Jack scowled.

'Their discussion reminded Daniel Jackson that he still is unable to recall events that occurred while he was an Ascended being.' Teal'c continued.

Crap.

That wasn't good. Jack pushed away the rest of his pie, his appetite gone.

'I believe Daniel Jackson is in need of...'

'A hug?' suggested Jack, thinking of the way he'd comforted Carter.

Teal'c raised an eyebrow and Jack flushed as he realised what he said.

'Never mind.' Jack muttered. 'You were saying?' He gestured at him. 'In need of...'

'Information regarding the year he has lost.' Teal'c paused. 'I informed him of the time he stayed with me following the attack at Kresh'tar.'

Jack sat back and crossed his arms over his chest. He didn't mind talking to Daniel about Abydos. Of course there was more Jack couldn't tell Daniel than he could; he couldn't tell him what Daniel had said to Anubis or how that whole deal had gone down except for the crappy result.

And then there was what had happened with Ba'al...

Jack shuddered and pretended he didn't see Teal'c's brow lowering in concern. Jack really didn't want to talk with Daniel about _that_. He couldn't tell Daniel about it; the cell, the torture, the constant dying, Daniel's comforting presence.

But if Daniel needed to talk...

As much as Jack wanted to ignore the whole thing, he knew he should talk with Daniel. He sighed heavily and rubbed his hands through his short hair sending the grey strands into disarray.

'I should...' Jack stood up as Teal'c bowed his head in agreement.

Jack made his way out of the mess. He paced the empty elevator and tried to think of what he would say to Daniel. He wondered briefly if he could just get away with giving the other man a hug; it had worked for Carter. Not that he wanted to hug Daniel but if the alternative was talking...

He rubbed the back of his neck, trying to ease the tension that had settled there as he made his way to Daniel's office.

It was empty. The light was off and the computer dormant. Jack tapped the central table as he considered his options, spun on his heel and made for Daniel's quarters.

A knock didn't raise any response and Jack used his security card to override the lock and enter. The room was empty.

Jack picked up the phone and dialled the security check-point at the top of the mountain. It took less than two minutes to confirm that Daniel had left the building with a suitcase and had secured the use of a base vehicle.

OK, so Daniel had evidently decided to get out of the mountain for a while, Jack mused. He could understand that. He checked his watch and decided to call it a day. He'd talk with Daniel in the morning.

An hour later, Jack parked his truck in front of his house and contemplated the base car parked on the other side of his driveway. He sighed loudly in the privacy of the truck. He guessed it was back to plan A. He pushed his door open and got out. He was almost at the front door when he heard a sound from the roof. He looked up and caught movement by the telescope he had set up.

He frowned but climbed the ladder to the roof. He found Daniel immediately. The archaeologist was sprawled beside the look-out chair, long denim-clad legs stretched out in front of him, a green parka over his blue checked shirt, staring into the sky and the imminent sunset.

Jack made his way over and sat down. Jack considered Daniel's closed I-don't-want-to-talk-about-it expression with amused exasperation. For a man who often advocated talking, Daniel could be surprisingly tight-lipped when it came to discussing his own issues. Jack figured it was one of the reasons why Daniel had ended up so unhappy before his Ascension; that he'd kept his grief bottled up; his feelings of not making a difference hidden from everyone. If Daniel had talked to them, maybe they could have done something before Daniel had gone glowy. But then Jack knew he wasn't exactly the poster-child for talking about stuff himself so he couldn't complain about Daniel's reticence when he was guilty of it as he was.

All of which meant the silence between them stretched as the last light began to fade behind the horizon sending a wash of pink through the clouds.

Jack heaved a sigh. 'Daniel.'

'I thought I'd take you up on your offer; crash here.' Daniel glanced over at him, his blue eyes wary behind the panes of glass. 'If that's OK?'

'Sure.' Jack traced a finger through the faded fabric of the chair. He could ignore it, his mind whispered; pretend that everything was OK. Jack's lips thinned; he wasn't a coward. 'You want to talk about what's bothering you?'

'Not really.' Daniel shifted, drawing his knees up and leaning forward over them, to clasp his hands in front.

Jack didn't need a body language expert to point out defensive for him. 'Teal'c told me you talked with Pallad.'

'Pallan.' Daniel automatically corrected. He glanced over his shoulder at Jack. 'I'm fine.'

'Teal'c doesn't think so.' Jack said, sacrificing the Jaffa to the need to get Daniel talking to him.

Daniel shot him a knowing look and turned back to the sky.

Jack sighed and tried another tactic. 'Pallan upset Carter the other day.'

Daniel's eyes snapped back to him and Jack kept his face expressionless rather than giving into the urge to smile smugly.

'He upset Sam?' Daniel sounded as angry as Jack had felt.

'She said it wasn't his fault,' Jack said, 'just that he'd asked her about his wife because he couldn't remember her and wanted to know all about her, and Carter was sad about it.'

'Yeah,' Daniel murmured, 'I can relate to that.'

'So you're sad about Pallan?' Jack paused. 'Or are you sad about not remembering the last year of your life?'

Daniel sighed and shifted to rub his forehead. 'Both, maybe.'

Jack didn't say anything for a moment.

'I was wondering if I, uh,' Daniel waved vaguely at the darkening sky, 'met someone as in, you know, _met_ someone.'

Jack's eyebrows shot up. 'When you were glowy?'

Daniel shot him another look.

'Sorry,' Jack held up his hand, 'it's just that...' he waved at him, 'you were, you know, energy.' As in non-corporeal. He waved again. 'My shoe went right through you.'

'It did?' Daniel blinked at him and frowned. 'You threw a shoe at me?'

'Not the point.' Jack snapped.

There was an awkward pause.

Jack sighed again. 'OK, so why do you think you were, you know, with someone?'

'I don't,' Daniel replied, 'I just don't remember.'

'Ah.' Jack wondered when he had lost track of the conversation. He rested his head back on the cushion.

Daniel gave a harsh laugh. 'I'm not sure I want to remember.'

'Why not?'

'Teal'c told me about Kresh'tar.' Daniel said quietly.

'And? So?' Jack pressed.

'I stood by and did nothing while he and Bra'tac...' he stopped abruptly and looked up into the sky.

Jack shifted position restlessly. His mind unwillingly flashed back to Ba'al's cell. He still didn't want to talk about it. He focused on Teal'c's experience. 'You know Fraiser couldn't work out how Teal'c had managed to keep bringing himself to consciousness to transfer the symbiote between him and Bra'tac.'

'And you think I had something to do with it.' Daniel stated.

'Don't you?' He sighed when Daniel remained silent. Teal'c had talked about Kresh'tar. Jack took a deep breath. 'Do you, uh, want me to tell you about...'

'No!' Daniel replied. 'God, no!'

Jack felt relief swamp him and for a moment that's all he could feel; overwhelming relief that rushed through his veins better than any shot of alcohol. He felt giddy.

'Because I did the same thing to you too, didn't I? Just stood by and did nothing.' Daniel said.

Jack sobered up abruptly at the bitterness in Daniel's voice and suddenly the words tumbled out of their own accord. 'Daniel, have you considered that maybe, I don't know, we were just grateful you were there at all?'

Daniel turned to look at him and Jack held his gaze for a second before looking away.

The silence seemed loud; a vast gulf between them. The wind picked up and Jack shivered as it bit through the layers of clothing and chilled his skin.

Daniel sighed eventually. 'Sometimes I think I don't want to remember because if I remember and I didn't help you like you think I did... I'm not sure I'd be able to live with that. But then,' he gave a short, hard laugh, 'I get angry because I don't remember. I wanted to come home so I could save Bra'tac and Rya'c and so I lose a whole year of my life?'

'Maybe it isn't a punishment.' Jack suggested.

Daniel looked at him quizzically.

'You chose to come back right?' Jack pointed out. 'So we know it was your choice. And you said these Ascended beings were originally Ancients? The ones who built the sucky thing that downloaded all their knowledge into my head?'

'You didn't remember what happened to you after the Asgard removed the knowledge.' Daniel realised. 'You think this is the same thing? That I don't remember because I've had the advanced knowledge removed or suppressed to prevent it from overwhelming me?'

'Just a thought.' Jack could see the idea beginning to tick away in Daniel's vast brain.

'You could be right.' Daniel mused out loud.

'It's been known to happen.' Jack said dryly.

A smile pulled at Daniel's lips, giving away his intent before he even opened his mouth. 'You know I don't seem to remember that.'

Jack smiled back, and something loosened in his gut. 'The Pentagon has referred Teal'c's request to live off base to the NID.'

'You're trying to distract me.' Daniel said knowingly.

'Is it working?' Jack asked bluntly.

'Yeah.' Daniel's face screwed up in disgust. 'The NID? Really?'

'I know.'

'Because: really?'

'I know.' Jack shivered again and saw Daniel huddling into his coat. He reached forward and patted Daniel's shoulder. 'Pizza?' he pushed out of the chair and stretched.

Daniel's nose wrinkled as he got to his feet. 'Chinese?'

'OK with me.' Jack turned for the ladder with a grin. 'You're buying.'

'Jack.'

Daniel's quiet word stopped him and Jack looked over his shoulder questioningly.

Daniel gestured. 'Can we call Teal'c and Sam? Invite them over?'

'Sure.' Jack allowed himself a small wry smile as he made his way down the ladder.

Yep, it was good to have Daniel back.

It was good to be the old SG1 again.


	5. Lifeguards

**Author's Note: **Jack/Daniel friendship. Daniel/Sha're. Daniel/Jonas friendship. Mild Daniel/Janet UST. Mild Sam/Jack UST.

**Lifeboat Recap: **_SG1 are on a barren planet investigating a downed ship. They find it filled with cryogenic chambers. While they are taking a headcount, they are hit with some kind of stun weapon and all fall unconscious. Teal'c revives and checks on them all; only Daniel is awake and somewhat disturbed. SG4 retrieve Sam and Jack who are still unconscious while Teal'c brings a very frightened and clearly not himself Daniel back through the Stargate. Daniel is put in isolation. A personality asserts itself; arrogant and demanding, he calls himself Martice, the Sovereign. He isn't much use to Janet in explaining what has happened._

_Janet reports to Hammond and Teal'c; Daniel has other personalities inside his head but he isn't a Goa'uld. He'll remain in restraints in the infirmary though until they work out what has happened. Meanwhile, Sam and Jack finally revive with killer headaches. Janet encourages them to rest. She heads back in._

_Although Martice is there initially, another personality emerges; Trylan. He was a crew member of the Stromos (the crashed ship) and manages to work out that the bodies must be dead in order to allow the memories and personalities to be downloaded into Daniel's body from the memory devices._

_Sam and Jack are finally up on their feet and Sam requests permission to go back and look at the cryogenic technology. Jack decides to stay with Daniel; Teal'c goes with Sam. _

_In the observation room, Daniel emerges briefly. At the briefing for the mission, Janet theorises that Daniel himself is in a protective coma; the other personalities are all jumbled up. They realise someone must have uploaded the memories to Daniel perhaps as a lifeboat to save the people. _

_Janet heads back to Daniel who appears as a small boy, Keenin. He tells her of how his planet was dying and there was a lottery. His father, Pharrin was allowed to take a family member and his wife told him to take Keenin; she didn't make the lottery and Keenin wanted to stay with her. As Janet comforts the crying boy, Martice emerges again._

_On the ship, Sam and Teal'c capture Pharrin. He also has multiple personalities downloaded into his consciousness to save them. As Martice angrily assets authority and intent to stay in Daniel's body, Janet furiously tells him she doesn't give a damn, he doesn't belong in Daniel's body and she intends to take it back. _

_Sam bargains with Pharrin, a naquadah generator and restoring all the other lives in exchange for him giving them Daniel back. Pharrin struggles with the bargain; Keenin in his son - but he agrees to it. They take him back to the SGC but Martice emerges briefly to deny Pharrin permission. An angry Jack enters the isolation room and tells Pharrin to get on with it. Pharrin talks with Keenin and promises that they'll be together._

_Back on the Stromos, Pharrin is in stasis having downloaded all of the personalities he had stored in Daniel. Sam fixes up the generator. SG1 and Janet watch as Daniel revives. _

**Lifeguards**

'Oh, for crying out loud! Just get on the damned stretcher already!'

Daniel Jackson levelled his best glare at Jack O'Neill but it was cut short by the blinding pain in Daniel's head. The bright sunlight of the alien planet wasn't helping either. His stomach churned uneasily and for a brief second Daniel thought about throwing up. OK, so maybe he had stumbled after getting out of the pod and, OK, fine; Teal'c had to haul him out of the downed spaceship right there at the end, but he could walk to the Stargate. He didn't need the stretcher.

Jack pointed at their Jaffa friend. 'It's that or Teal'c carries you.'

Daniel caught the amused look exchanged between Janet Fraiser and Samantha Carter. They stood beside Jack, presenting an unyielding military wall. He turned pleading eyes in the direction of his alien friend. Teal'c regarded Daniel with an even stare but more importantly the raised eyebrow. Daniel looked back at Jack who smirked at him knowingly because nobody argued with the eyebrow. Daniel gave of a huff of annoyance and slowly lowered himself to lie down on the waiting stretcher.

'I'm fine.' Daniel muttered, crossing his arms.

Jack rolled his eyes. He motioned at Teal'c and the Jaffa moved to the head of the stretcher as Jack moved to the front. Daniel sighed as they lifted the stretcher and began to carry him.

He closed his eyes because, damn it, the sunlight was bright, and he did have a headache. Not to mention the lurching movement was making him feel nauseous again.

'If you feel like vomiting, Daniel, just say and we'll stop.' Janet's tone was the perfect combination of soothing comfort and crisp reassurance.

'Did you _have_ to mention vomiting, Doc?' Jack remarked a touch breathlessly.

Daniel felt a brief flicker of amusement at Jack being breathless, but since Jack was getting breathless carrying his stretcher, it occurred to him that maybe he ought to be more worried about Jack dropping him.

'If you feel like vomiting, Colonel, just say and we'll stop.' Janet answered back, smartly.

There was a breezy guffaw to the front which was cut dead quickly. Sam, Daniel surmised.

'Next time, Carter, you're carrying the stretcher.' Jack muttered.

'Yes, sir.'

Daniel could imagine the smile Sam bestowed on Jack as she'd uttered her usual reply. It was surprising how much Sam could convey with those two words. Like just then; she'd managed to somehow make 'yes, sir' into 'yeah, that's _never_ going to happen' although the amusement in her voice made it teasing rather than sarcastic.

And Daniel knew Jack knew that's what she'd meant because he was close enough to hear Jack mutter, under what little breath Jack presumably had left, about smart-mouthed Majors with a coating of affection.

Sam and Jack being so..._friendly_ was weird, Daniel decided, tuning out the voices around him as he ran over the progression of their relationship in his head and relished the return of his memory. They'd flirted in the early days; just enough that it wasn't too obvious professionally but enough privately that occasionally Daniel would want to tell them to get a room. And then, they had loved each other so fiercely for a time that it had sometimes hurt just to watch them.

He didn't know why they had stuck so resolutely to their duty and refused to change things but he knew he'd appreciated their reticence because SG1 had been his constant after Sha're's death. If Sam and Jack had declared their feelings openly, it would have been the end of SG1 - or at least, its then formation. In hindsight, he wondered whether he owed them a huge apology for not saying something; for not insisting that love, any kind of love, was worth the risk. Of course, then Jack had killed Sam and that had been that. Jack had taken a giant step back from _all_ of them.

Maybe, in retrospect, Daniel thought seriously, Jack had been fumbling towards rebalancing things when Daniel had died - Ascended. Either way, in the year Daniel had been absent, he could see Sam and Jack had developed a real friendship beyond their working relationship, something without the angst of their previous romantic feelings; and they both seemed happier for it. If there were deeper emotions going on under the surface, Daniel couldn't tell. He suspected Sam still felt _something_ more but she had perfected the art of deflection where Jack was concerned, and Jack was...well, Jack.

A sliver of unease trickled through Daniel's thoughts. His relationships with the others were almost back to normal except for when he realised the subtle differences in his team-mates that the past year had wrought. The not-knowing exactly what was going on with his friends only felt discordant because he'd always _known_ before, Daniel tried to tell himself. But he had been away for a year and things had changed.

A year he couldn't remember.

He sighed.

'Nearly there, Daniel.' Sam's hand rested gently on his arm for a brief moment in reassurance.

'Thank God!' Jack muttered. 'Do you know how much _you_ weigh?'

Daniel figured the question was directed at him rather than Sam. 'It's muscle.'

'You did come back from Ascension in good physical shape.' Janet concurred.

He agreed with her silently. He had come back with a great physique and he'd done his best to maintain it.

'Indeed,' murmured Teal'c admiringly.

'Well, this conversation isn't disturbing on several levels.' Jack commented with a huff.

There was a laugh and a snort beside him that Daniel attributed to Sam again.

At least his physique was one good thing to come out of his Ascension, Daniel mused, trying hard to find the positives as he did every time his mind strayed to his Ascension. Rescuing Bra'tac and Rya'c was another positive although he believed he owed that to whoever had sent him the visions that had prompted his own memory. He hadn't remembered anything else; a whole year of his life that was missing.

And yet, there was part of him that was grateful that he couldn't remember. Daniel was certain he really didn't want to remember himself not doing anything to help his friends and screwing up with Anubis. Jack had suggested that the reason he couldn't remember was down to his brain's inability to handle the Ancient knowledge and Daniel preferred to think Jack was right. It beat thinking it was a punishment.

He didn't remember much about the last mission either. What he did remember was finding the spaceship with the cryogenic chambers. He remembered, in a very vague way, the blinding flash of light. He couldn't remember anything else. He'd woken up in one of the chamber pods surrounded by his team and a relieved Janet Fraiser. Apparently, he'd been used by one of the ship's occupants to become a vessel for others to prevent them from being lost. Like a lifeboat. He probably should be more freaked out about that. Instead, he just had a gnawing sense of curiosity because he couldn't remember any of it.

Again.

Oh, yeah. He wasn't bitter about it.

'Thank God!' Jack's muttered words of gratitude yanked Daniel out of his thoughts. 'Dial her up, Carter.'

'Yes, sir.'

Daniel felt the back of a feminine hand against his cheek for a brief second.

'How are you feeling, Daniel?' Janet asked.

He could hear the Stargate chevrons locking; the expulsion of the wormhole in the background.

'I'm OK.' He managed. 'Just, you know, not planning to open my eyes any time soon.'

Janet cleared her throat. 'With your permission, Colonel, I'd like to go through and check that the medical preparations for Daniel's arrival have been made before you bring him through.'

'Sure. Have at it.'

Jack's terse reply was underscored by concern - for him, Daniel recognised.

They waited and just as Daniel was about to ask what the hold up was, a radio crackled.

'Colonel, you can bring him through now.' General Hammond ordered.

'Ready, Daniel?' Jack asked.

Daniel felt the stretcher wobble as Jack adjusted his grip. 'Ready. Let's do this before you drop me.'

'If you weren't on a stretcher...'

Electricity ran through the length of the stretcher.

'We are entering the Stargate, Daniel Jackson.' Teal'c confirmed.

Daniel gripped the side of the stretcher and hung on.

The trip was dizzying at the best of times but as they exited into the SGC, Daniel frantically opened his eyes to get his bearings. He winced at the brightness of the lights, the cacophony of sound and felt his stomach lurch wildly.

'Down!' he managed to get out.

Jack and Teal'c immediately lowered the stretcher to the ramp as Daniel turned hurriedly to the side.

Somehow, Janet was just there with a basin and he retched into it gratefully.

'Easy.' Janet placed her hand on his shoulder and rubbed soothingly. 'Slow breaths.'

Daniel lifted a hand to wipe his mouth but before he could, Janet handed him a tissue. He mopped himself up the best he could and sank back on the stretcher, closing his eyes again to block out the light. He wished he could do the same for the noise.

'Jones! Peters!' Janet ordered briskly to her waiting staff. 'Lift the stretcher straight onto the gurney. Take him straight to the infirmary. Sir?'

'Of course, Doctor.' Hammond replied reassuringly.

Daniel half thought about protesting but he figured he wasn't going to get anywhere in pleading his case that he could make it to the infirmary under his own steam given the whole throwing up incident.

The next hour was a blur. The rest of the team were separated from him when they got to the medical level. He protested against being helped to undress and redress in infirmary scrubs, but the nurses had evidently been given instructions by Janet and before he knew it, he was tucked up in an infirmary bed with an IV and some pain medication to deal with his headache.

Daniel sank back against the cool pillows. Maybe it wasn't so bad to just lie there and rest, Daniel mused. He really was quite tired and...

The tell-tale clip-clop of heels made him open his eyes again.

Janet gave an apologetic smile. 'Sorry.'

She had changed from the BDU and was dressed in her usual uniform of Air Force issue skirt and blouse under a white medical coat. He realised that she had eschewed her usual make-up, making do with a smear of lip gloss and some mascara. There was also a faint dampness in her pulled back hair that suggested haste.

He felt warmed at her evident concern that she had rushed through her ablutions to return to check on him quickly. 'Where are, uh...'

'SG1 are debriefing.' Janet strapped a blood-pressure cuff around his upper arm. 'I've told them they can come by when they're done but if you're resting not to disturb you.' She finished the check and made a notation on his chart. 'Any more nausea?'

'No.' Daniel confirmed.

'And the headache?' Janet lifted her pen and he followed it obediently as it tracked a path across his eye-line from left to right and back again.

'Getting better.' Daniel said. The drugs had started to kick-in. 'Actually I was hoping to, you know, go home?'

Home for the time being was Jack's. He'd crashed there a couple of days before while the sale of his own property went through.

Janet clicked the pen off and regarded him evenly. 'I want to keep you in the infirmary for the next twenty-four hours for observation. I'm certain the other personalities have been removed from your mind, but I'd like to ensure that there are no other side-effects from the removal beyond your headache.'

'Right.' Daniel dropped his head back against the pillow.

Janet shifted her weight as she plunged her hands into her pockets and he read her hesitation in her expressive dark eyes.

'What?' he asked briskly.

'Don't be surprised if your team hovers over you.' Janet said quietly.

Daniel raised his eyebrows. 'Hovers?'

'They almost lost you again, Daniel. It was a miracle your mind protected itself in the way that it did. I noticed both Teal'c and Colonel O'Neill opted to stay with you during what occurred.' Janet continued. 'They may continue to...'

'Hover.' Daniel completed. Great. They'd only just stopped hovering after his whole return from Ascension.

Janet smiled sympathetically. 'Don't be too hard on them.'

'I guess I'm used to it, right?' Daniel sighed heavily. 'Just like I'm used to not remembering anything of what happens to me.' He'd attempted a light-hearted tone but from Janet's sharp look he hadn't quite pulled it off.

'We don't know that your memory won't come back.' Janet said softly.

'My lifeboat experience or my Ascension?' Daniel didn't even try to hide the bitterness.

Janet was unperturbed. 'Both.' She tilted her head. 'But as you're aware, it isn't unusual for memory loss in these situations. Sam experienced similar memory loss after the incident with the computer entity. Colonel O'Neill didn't remember his experience with the Ancient knowledge.'

'Yeah, I know.' Daniel pressed his lips together as he crossed his arms over his chest. Jack had suggested something similar to him. 'Guess I'm stuck not knowing again.'

'If you really want to know what went on this time, there is video footage.' Janet said. She held up a hand as she anticipated his request to see it. 'Tomorrow, once I'm certain there are no lasting effects.'

'OK.' Daniel acquiesced.

'Get some sleep.' Janet patted his arm. 'I'll see you in the morning.'

Daniel watched her walk away and snuggled down again into the pillows. Sleep sounded good. He closed his eyes and let himself drift off.

o-O-o

Morgan Le Fey sat serenely by the lake that surrounded the Isle of Apples. It had been her home during her mortal years and even after many years of Ascension she still felt connected to it. Perhaps, she considered with some amusement, Daniel Jackson was not the only one who had issues releasing his burden. And perhaps, she mused, she was having trouble releasing _him_.

She shook the thought away and focused on her surroundings.

A cool breeze had created a mist over the silvery lake, reflecting wispy patterns across the water. The bench she sat on was hard and worn beneath her but it held so many memories of other times she had sat upon it. She inhaled the scent of apple blossom from the nearby orchards and the wet grass beneath her feet.

For a moment there was perfect peace.

The air beside her vibrated subtly.

A warning, Morgan wondered, or a request. Morgan sighed and adjusted her white dress, smoothing it out until it fell in pristine waves around her.

Oma Desala shimmered into being without a word. She sat beside Morgan, dressed in a similar fashion. Their white clothing glowed with their power.

Oma had been her sister once. Morgan could remember her as a vibrant child and a headstrong young woman. She had not changed with Ascension. Morgan mused whether it would have made a difference if Oma had been older when they had Ascended but there had been no time. The signs of the plague returning had alarmed the elders who could remember it; Ascension had been the only way to escape with Atlantis no longer an option.

'You have nothing to say, sister?' Oma asked.

Morgan's lips twitched. Oma had always been the most impatient of them. It explained why she helped others Ascend rather than waiting for them to achieve it themselves. 'Is there a particular subject you have in mind, sister?'

Oma frowned, her dark eyes flashing unhappily. 'You interfered.'

Morgan didn't deny the charge or pretend that she didn't know what Oma was referring to; she had interfered. She had stepped into protect Daniel Jackson's mind from being overwhelmed by the other personalities that had been downloaded into it.

'And not for the first time.' Oma pointed out.

Morgan didn't squirm but she tilted her dark head in acknowledgement. She had interfered before; sending Daniel the images of his friends on the planet they had designated Erebus. He had made the decision to return to his mortal form to save them and she knew he would never remember it on his own.

'I am not the only one interfering.' Morgan replied with amusement.

Oma flushed. 'The clone situation was different...' she began heatedly.

'Because of the loophole.' Morgan completed. 'Yes. I know.'

'If you continue to interfere you will draw the attention of the Others...' Oma began.

'To Daniel Jackson or to you?' Morgan enquired smoothly.

'Does it matter?' Oma demanded. Above them the blue skies turned stormy.

Morgan grimaced. Another reason why it might have been good to have waited until Oma was older before Ascension. She had never truly learned control of her temper. She sent her own power to disrupt the weather and dissipate the clouds.

'Why is he so important to you?' asked Oma.

'Why is he so important to you?' countered Morgan.

Their eyes met in a frank stare.

Oma was the first to flinch. She lowered her gaze. 'We have had this conversation before.'

'And yet here we are again.' Morgan said lightly. She got to her feet. 'I have already told you...'

'That you knew him in a previous life.' Oma repeated. There was a plaintive note to her voice that reminded Morgan of a young child.

'I can't tell you.' Morgan said firmly. 'It is forbidden to talk about my last mission.' Forbidden to talk about being sent after Merlin to prevent him from protecting them all from an old enemy.

Oma's eyes lit up with curiosity but she nodded reluctantly.

'And what of you?' Morgan asked pointedly. 'Have you worked out why he is so important to you?'

Oma pushed off the bench and paced a few steps towards the lake. She looked away over the water. 'He's my friend.'

'Yes,' Morgan said softly, 'I can see that.'

'And you?' Oma asked, throwing her a sharp look.

Morgan sighed. 'He was...is the voice of my conscience.' But she couldn't tell Oma that Daniel Jackson had once been Galahad, Arthur's Knight who she had followed to the Sangraal. Galahad, who had stood in the final battle with Merlin and begged Morgan to reconsider her mission of destroying Merlin and his work. Morgan sat down again on the bench and looked up into the endless vista of stars above them. 'He once reminded me that the only thing necessary for evil to win was for good to do nothing.'

Oma sat down beside her. 'Anubis plans another attack.' She murmured. 'I will have to watch him again, destroying life and hope.' She looked desolate.

She looked in need of a friend - or a sister.

Morgan tentatively reached out and placed a hand on Oma's shoulder briefly. She felt a pang of compassion. The punishment the Others had determined for Oma was harsh. She had protested - something Oma didn't know - but her voice had held little weight as their former bond had been known.

For a long while, the two sisters sat on the bench as they had done when they were young.

Morgan let her thoughts drift. Oma had never realised that the Others had intended that she should sacrifice her own existence to prevent Anubis from using the power that he had gained through Oma's own rash action in Ascending the Goa'uld. It had never occurred to Oma that when Daniel Jackson would have sacrificed his own existence to fight Anubis and that not only should she have stopped Daniel as she had done but that she should have taken his place.

Of course, Daniel was too self-sacrificing at times. Morgan had interfered because she had known if she hadn't protected and shielded Daniel from the intruders in his mind, he may well have chosen to have lived with their presence and that would have only led to insanity.

Daniel Jackson was needed. She believed that with her whole heart; her whole being. Galahad had been pivotal to her mission, and she believed he would be again. The vision Merlin had shared with her of her own end flitted through her mind; she would die in fire with Galahad and Nimue standing beside her just as they stood beside her as she had entombed Merlin into his crystal chamber...

Nimue.

Morgan felt the sharp tug of maternal regret over the daughter she had borne during her last mortal life. Nimue had been a wonderful mix of capriciousness mischief and a loving heart. She had betrayed Morgan to protect Merlin; stood beside him during their final confrontation when Galahad had begged Morgan to do the right thing. After Merlin had been dealt with, Nimue had gone with Galahad. Sometimes she wondered if her fun-loving Nimue had driven the much too serious Galahad crazy.

Daniel Jackson was the voice of her conscience but he was also the only link she had to the spirit of her daughter. He would find Nimue or Nimue would find him. Morgan was sure of it. Not that she would ever be able to reveal herself to Nimue.

Morgan smiled sadly. The truth was that her last mission had never ended; would never end until she stood beside her daughter and Daniel Jackson, and sacrificed her own life to save the lives of two galaxies. Strange, Morgan mused, that if Oma ever did sacrifice her life to stop Anubis, she would have a similar fate to her own.

She had never truly believed in fate before. Ascension had brought knowledge of space-time, of the infinite realities and possibilities the universe could create. Yet, she had known her fate for centuries. All paths led to the same destination for her.

Oma sighed. 'We both need to leave Daniel to his journey.'

'Agreed,' murmured Morgan. No more interfering. After all, if Merlin's vision were true than Daniel would find his own way to the battle she saw.

Oma dissolved into a glowing ball of energy and disappeared into the night sky. Morgan closed her eyes, centred her thoughts and breathed in the scent of apples.

o-O-o

Daniel pressed the stop button on the remote and the video footage disappeared leaving white snow in its wake. He sighed and leaned over to switch the TV off. He felt the urge to watch the footage for a fourth time and resisted on the absent thought that it probably wasn't going to change what he'd seen and it also could be construed as obsessive.

He'd watched the first time with a complete sense of horror; the second time because he knew he'd missed stuff the first time and the third time trying to be objective and view everything from the perspective of an observer - which he was in many ways.

His fingers tapped restlessly against the bench.

His first observation, Daniel thought bleakly, was what the hell made his life so much more important than the lives he had carried?

He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He was pleased to be alive; he was. But watching the other lives he'd carried for a time, he felt a deep sense of what he guessed was survivor guilt. He couldn't say he liked Martice, the arrogant sovereign who had acted far too like a Goa'uld for Daniel's liking, but he knew he would have offered to share his body with Trylan or Keenin. His heart went out to the small child. Keenin had been downloaded from Daniel into his father though so perhaps it was for the best.

Daniel grimaced. Sam had told him that she had suggested trying to find a solution through Harlan; perhaps the consciousnesses could be downloaded into robotic duplicates. Apparently the survivors of the Stromos were thinking about it.

His second observation was less to do with his own situation and more to do with Jack.

More specifically, he couldn't help noting Jack's reaction after Pharrin comforted Keenin and promised his son they would be together. Jack had looked briefly devastated; he had turned from the others to hide his reaction so Daniel didn't believe anyone else had caught it, but it had been caught on camera. Daniel couldn't help but think that the situation had probably raised all kinds of memories and issues for Jack about his late son, Charlie. Not that Jack had said anything when he'd stopped by the infirmary to check in with Daniel before he'd left the night before, or probably would say anything. And it wasn't exactly something Daniel could just drop into conversation.

Damn.

Daniel took his glasses off and rubbed his eyes tiredly. His last observation was also not about himself but about Janet.

She had been...awe-inspiring. The way she had worked tirelessly to get the information they needed; the way she had comforted Keenin; the way she had faced off against Martice. But that was Janet; Mother Tigress to the hilt; all maternal warmth and comfort until her cubs were threatened.

He probably owed her a thank you.

Or flowers.

Both.

He glanced at the clock. He'd promised Cassie he'd call in one night and go over some history stuff with her; he could pick up some flowers on the way. He ejected the CD and set it aside, absently writing a post-it reminder to return it to security that he stuck on the front.

A knock on his office door startled him and Daniel belatedly remembered he had closed and locked it during his footage watching not wanting to be interrupted. He hurried over and opened it, blinking in surprise at the grinning man on the other side.

'Jonas!'

'Daniel.' Jonas greeted him cheerfully.

Daniel went to clasp his hand and stopped short at the sight of the heavily bandaged wrist and hand. 'Uh...' he pointed.

Jonas raised it with a rueful smile as Daniel motioned for him to follow him into the office. 'Someone shot at me.'

'And your hand is...?' Daniel frowned; Jonas looked too chirpy for just being shot.

'Sprained.' Jonas began to wave it expressively and stopped with a wince. 'Terra, uh, my bodyguard,' he blushed, 'pushed me to the floor and I kind of took down Kianna with me and...' he trailed off and smiled again, 'and you don't really need to know all that.'

'Who shot at you?' Daniel asked instead, sitting back down on the stool.

'Somebody who blames me for Anubis decimating the city.' Jonas admitted bluntly. He shrugged. 'They're not wrong.'

Daniel's eyebrows rose a little but he understood the guilt underneath the words. He'd felt pretty much the same when Apophis had attacked Earth, although luckily the Goa'uld had never made it far enough to inflict any damage. Maybe a change of subject was in order. 'You know I'd forgotten you were visiting today.'

'Yeah, Teal'c told me about your mission.' Jonas said. 'The history of the people from the ship sounded fascinating.'

Daniel nodded in agreement. 'So, how're the informal negotiations for the agreement going?' Earth was trying to work through a deal with the new Joint Ruling Council of Jonas's home planet to get access to the naquadria; it was ostensibly the reason for Jonas's visit.

'Slowly.' Jonas complained. 'But, we're still talking so that's good, right?' He sighed and gestured at Daniel. 'Actually, I stopped by to see if I could photocopy the journal I made on Pangara. You know we've managed to access the crystal that we found in that warehouse now but a lot of the language is in Ancient Goa'uld like the dialect we discovered in the temple there.'

'No problems.' Daniel stood up and went over to the bookshelves. He pulled the relevant journal from the shelf and handed it to Jonas. 'Why don't you just borrow it? You can give it back the next time you visit.'

'You sure?'

Daniel refrained from pointing out the journal was actually Jonas's property really. He nodded instead.

'Great.' Jonas hoisted it with his good hand. 'Hey, I'm going to grab some dinner with Teal'c in the mess if you want to join us?'

Daniel glanced at the clock. It was early for dinner - too early for Daniel - and as his gaze fell on the DVD with its sticky note he was reminded of his previous plans to head to Janet's. 'I have plans to help Cassie with some study. Maybe next time?'

'Sure.' Jonas grinned. 'See you next time.'

Daniel gave him a wave as Jonas left. He hurriedly tidied up his office, left a message for Jack that he would be late, and made his way to the locker room to change. He got caught by two other archaeologists on his way out for help on a translation; by Bill Lee who needed a quick review of some symbols they found on some artefact and by another scientist who wanted a consult.

His mind was preoccupied by the time he left the SGC and got in his car; so preoccupied that he was turning into Janet's street before he remembered he had planned to pick up flowers. He cursed under his breath and pulled to a halt outside her house. He drummed his fingertips on the steering wheel. He could go back for them but...

The door was already opening - Cassie stood waving madly in the doorway.

Daniel sighed and got out of the car. He could still say thank you, he determined. He made his way up the path and gave a huff as Cassie launched herself at him. He hugged her back.

'Hey.'

'Hey! Jonas called and said you were on your way here.' She grinned at him. 'Say you're here to help me with the history assignment, please?'

'I'm here to help you with the history assignment.' Daniel dutifully repeated as she dragged him into the hallway. '_And_ to see your Mom.' He took off his jacket and hung it on the hooks, toed off his shoes and padded in his socks after Cassie into the kitchen. The table was covered with Cassie's homework; an array of open textbooks and paper that reminded him nostalgically of his own school days.

'She's not here.' Cassie said, pulling coffee out of a cupboard and lining up mugs. 'She has a date.'

'A date?' Daniel almost fell into the kitchen chair. Janet was on a date? He frowned. She was an attractive woman - he had even found himself attracted enough that if he hadn't been married he might have thought about asking her on a date himself at some point, so why was he so surprised? Maybe because he hadn't expected it, he considered. He couldn't remember Janet dating.

'Yeah,' Cassie set the kettle on the stove and reached into another cupboard for a cookie jar. She brought it over to the table and slumped into her seat. She opened the jar and extracted a cookie which she shoved into her mouth before nudging the jar in Daniel's direction.

Daniel snagged one and made a small sound of appreciation as the chocolate and chewy dough melted on his tongue. 'So, date?' he waggled his eyebrows.

Cassie rolled her eyes and flicked her auburn hair back. 'With Tobias the doctor.'

'Tobias, huh.' Daniel looked at her carefully. 'You like him?'

Cassie lifted a shoulder. 'He's OK. He brought her flowers.' She pointed at the bunch arranged in a vase on the breakfast bar.

Daniel glanced at the impressive bouquet of pink and white roses as he finished his cookie. Perhaps it was just as well he hadn't brought flowers, he mused.

'Better than Paul.' Cassie gave a mock shudder. She leaned closer as though to confide something important. 'Accountant.'

Daniel responded with a look of mock outrage and she grinned back at him. She moved out of the chair as the kettle whistled and Daniel watched her with undisguised wonder at how much she had changed in the year he had been away. The teenager rebelling and testing her boundaries had gone leaving in her stead a young woman with a sassy confidence and poise beyond her years. The difference was jarring and Daniel looked away, reaching over to tug one of her books toward him.

Cassie set the coffee in front of Daniel and slid back into her seat. 'So what about you?' She asked coyly. She blew on her coffee.

'What about me what?' Daniel replied, half-engrossed by the inaccuracy of the text in front of him.

'Dating.' Cassie enunciated slowly. Her eyes twinkled at him. 'Are you?'

Daniel hurriedly took a sip of fortifying coffee. 'I don't think you're allowed to ask me that.' He grumbled half-seriously.

'Please.' Cassie said dryly. 'Like that's going to stop me.'

'Good point.' Daniel shifted in his seat - he refused to consider that he was squirming.

'So?' prompted Cassie. 'Are you?'

'No,' Daniel said softly, 'I'm not dating.'

'Why not?' Cassie asked guilelessly, wrapping her hands around her brightly coloured mug.

Daniel took another gulp of his drink, barely noticing that the hot liquid scalded the roof of his mouth. 'Recently deceased?' he quipped. 'Just got my memory back?' He attempted a smile.

Cassie looked at him sharply. It was the exact look Janet gave him when he was pretending to feel better than he did; the one that told him that she knew he was pretending and wasn't prepared to accept his answer.

He sighed and gave her the honest answer. 'I don't think it's fair to date someone else when I'm still grieving for Sha're.' There were days he wondered whether he would ever stop grieving for her. In some ways, he thought he had only truly started grieving for her since he'd gotten his memory back; that the years since her death including his Ascension had been just been lived in a fog.

Cassie's young face softened with compassionate understanding. 'I guess.' She smiled at him. 'I really wish I could have known her.'

'Me too.' Daniel said. 'I mean, I wish you could have known her too.'

She nudged the cookie jar over to him and he took another one, biting into it with satisfaction. He searched for something else to talk about with a hint of desperation.

'So when did your Mom start dating?' He blurted out.

Cassie arched a single eyebrow.

'It's just...' Daniel gestured with his cookie, sending a sprinkle of cookie dust over her textbook, 'I don't remember her dating, you know, before I, uh...'

'Died?' Cassie supplied helpfully.

'That.' Daniel mumbled stuffing the rest of the cookie in his mouth.

'I guess it was a few months after you died.' Cassie admitted, sitting back with a thoughtful expression on her face. She pulled her feet up to the seat of the chair and hugged her knees to her chest. 'I think it gave her a wake up call, you know, about life. I know she dragged Sam out for a couple of girls' night out things and started to meet some guys so...'

Daniel nodded slowly. 'And, uh, how do you feel about it?'

Cassie's mouth pulled to the left momentarily. 'I don't mind.'

It was Daniel's turn to spear her with a knowing look.

'OK, so I might mind...' she held up her forefinger and thumb separated by an inch. 'But, I know she won't ever bring back someone horrible and,' she sighed and motioned at her books, 'I'm going to college soon.'

'Ah.' Daniel murmured.

'I know she'll have you guys and her other friends but...' she lifted her eyes to meet Daniel's, 'she deserves to be with someone who loves her, you know.'

'Yeah, I think I do.' Daniel said approvingly.

Cassie flushed a little. 'And talking of college...' she pulled her notebook out from under the rest of the books.

Daniel gave a rueful smile and turned his attention to the study he was supposed to be helping her with.

An hour later, he arrived at Jack's. Jack was sprawled on the sofa and barely looked up from the TV as Daniel meandered his way to the easy chair by the fireplace.

'You OK?' Jack asked.

Daniel nodded, realised that Jack wouldn't see him and sighed. 'Yeah.'

Jack glanced at him briefly as though assessing the validity of his reply. He pointed at a pizza box on the coffee table. 'I left you some.'

'Cassie gave me cookies.' Daniel rubbed his stomach. 'I might have eaten too many of them.'

Jack picked up a bottle of beer and took a long swallow.

Daniel tried to focus on what was on the screen. It was an old black and white movie; a Hitchcock. Jack liked them.

'I watched the footage of me being not me.' Daniel said eventually.

Even from across the room, Daniel could see the way Jack tensed.

'And?' Jack prompted.

'I, uh, just wanted to thank you,' Daniel said, 'for, uh, staying with me.'

Jack tilted his head in a silent acknowledgement and took another sip of his beer.

'Hey, did you know Janet was dating?' Daniel asked suddenly.

Jack shook his head, bemused. 'Anyone we know?'

'Cassie said he was a doctor called Tobias.'

'A Tobias huh.' Jack winced dramatically. 'I wouldn't have thought a Tobias was the Doc's type.'

'What type did you think she'd go for?'

Jack lowered his beer and raised an eyebrow. 'OK. Clearly you've spent too much time with Cassie this evening.'

Daniel threw a cushion at him. 'I'm not gossiping. I'm just...' What was he? He searched for a term to convey the faint unease churning through him. 'Concerned.' He pointed at Jack. 'And so are you.'

Jack grimaced but he took another sip of his beer.

Daniel rested his head on the chair. 'It just...took me by surprise. I mean, I know you guys had lives while I was away but...you know.'

Jack shot him an exasperated fond look before his attention went back to the movie. He tipped his beer bottle back for a long sip.

Daniel frowned at Jack. 'Are _you_ dating?'

Jack choked. He sat up hurriedly, coughing and patting ineffectually at the droplets of beer that he had spluttered all over his t-shirt. He glared at Daniel.

Daniel held back his grin without success and waved at him. 'I take it that's a no?'

Jack didn't bother replying. He swiped at his t-shirt again before settling back and looking pointedly at the television. He picked up his beer and took another swallow.

'What about Sam?' Daniel asked idly.

Jack choked again, and the look Jack gave him could have melted paint, Daniel considered.

'I mean,' Daniel hurried out, 'is Sam dating anyone?'

'I don't know.' Jack snapped. 'And before you ask: I have no idea if Teal'c has a honey stowed away at the Alpha site.'

He'd heard the warning note in Jack's voice enough times to pay attention to it. Daniel sighed. The movie continued; its quiet murmur breaking the silence.

'Jack.'

'Daniel.'

'Honey?' Daniel asked archly.

Jack threw a cushion at him.

o-O-o

Janet shut the car door hurriedly and huddled into the passenger seat. Her date outfit included a gold and bronze scarf that acted as a stole but it wasn't enough to ward off the night air she'd been forced to stand in while she waited for Sam to arrive. She was grateful when Sam reached over to the controls and cranked up the heat. 'Thanks for the ride.'

'What happened to your hunky doctor?' Sam asked teasingly as she checked the traffic was clear and pulled away from the sidewalk.

'He got called in for an emergency. I knew I should never have agreed to being picked up.' Janet admitted with a huff of laughter. She tucked the scarf around her better; covering up her naked cleavage. The slit on her skirt gaped revealing one toned leg in black nylon and Janet adjusted it to cover herself fully. The heat was pouring out of the vent and Janet felt her skin begin to thaw a little.

'You look great.' Sam commented.

'We were supposed to go dancing after dinner.' Janet sighed. 'Although, honestly? I think I'm relieved to be going home.'

'I thought everything was going well.' Sam's attention was on the road ahead.

'It was.' Janet winced as she realised which tense she'd used. Things were definitely over it seemed then for her and Tobias.

'What happened?' Sam asked again, concern sharpening her tone.

'Nothing,' admitted Janet dryly, 'but you know this was supposed to be the date where he got to see my new underwear.'

'Oh.'

Janet glanced over and almost laughed at the hint of pink colouring Sam's cheeks. Sam wasn't a prude but occasionally her Catholic upbringing would raise its head when the topic of sex came up. Janet almost snorted at the unintentional pun.

'And you're relieved _not_ to be having sex?' Sam asked teasingly, her sense of humour reasserting itself, as she stopped the car at a red light.

Janet nodded ruefully. 'I guess that tells me everything, huh?'

'It's a pretty big clue.' Sam agreed.

'And it was going so well.' Janet quipped. It really had been. Despite the rescheduling of their five dates on several occasions, Tobias was intelligent, well-read, funny, and attractive; all the check boxes on Janet's list ticked and then some. But apparently he wasn't what she wanted. Maybe she should throw the list away.

'Who needs a man anyway?' Janet shifted in her seat to look at Sam. 'We should have a girls' night out next week; just you, me and cocktails.' She bit her lip to prevent the smile emerging when she saw Sam unsuccessfully try to hide a wince. 'Oh, come on. When was the last time you went out for a night to have some fun?'

'I've been out.' Sam protested.

'And without your team?' Janet clarified.

Sam sighed and glanced over at her. 'Daniel just got back.'

It was as much of an excuse as it was an explanation, Janet mused with exasperation. She had her suspicions why Sam avoided dating, or rather one Colonel sized suspicion when it came down to it, but she wouldn't broach the subject with Sam. Sam's love life - or lack of love life - was her own business and she'd never been one to subscribe to the theory that a woman needed a man to complete her or make her happy.

'You guys are all OK now though, right?' Janet wheedled. 'So you could spare a night for me?'

Sam sighed and shot her a look which Janet translated as part amusement and part frustration. 'You're just going to keep bugging me about it until I give in aren't you?'

'Yep.' Janet agreed cheerfully.

'Fine.' Sam agreed. 'Next week if I'm around.'

That was one way of putting it, Janet mused; Earthside would have been more accurate.

They pulled up in front of her house and Janet unhooked her seatbelt. 'You want to come in and grab a drink? Cassie would probably love to see you.'

Sam shook her head. 'I have to get back to the lab; McKay scheduled a call to talk about the repairs.'

On the Prometheus, Janet surmised. She nodded briskly. 'Thanks for coming to my rescue.' She hurried out of the vehicle, gave Sam a quick wave and made her way inside the house quickly.

She gave a sigh of relief as the warmth surrounded her and chased off the last of her chill.

'Mom?' Cassie poked her head out of the den. 'Hey! I wasn't expecting you back till late.'

'Tobias had to head into an emergency surgery.' Janet explained. She slipped out of the heels she'd worn and padded in her nylons across the wooden floor to hug her daughter. She caught the flickering movie on the screen beyond. 'What are you watching?'

'Some old Hitchcock thing.' Cassie grinned. 'Want to watch?'

'Sounds good to me.' Janet said. 'Why don't I rustle up some hot chocolate?' She needed warming and she didn't want to get her bourbon out with Cassie in the room.

Cassie pushed her gently towards the sofa. 'I'll get them.'

Janet allowed herself to be pushed and sank gratefully into the comfortable cushions. She pulled down the woollen throw and covered herself with it. She recognised the movie and allowed it to flow over her.

She wondered briefly why things had soured for her with Tobias. Maybe rescheduling the date where she'd hoped to take things further four times, and the abortive end of that same date had just made her realise that two doctors together was going to be too much of a logistical nightmare. She refused to consider that it was because she'd just spent the better part of two days focused on restoring Daniel back to full health. There was an inner glow of satisfaction that she had done it. Daniel was no longer carrying around a host of other people and he was back to his old self. Her job was done.

And no Fraiser woman had ever pined for a man and Janet was not going to be the one who started. She had made a concerted effort after his death to get over her inappropriate attraction for her friend - _and patient_, Janet mentally added, and since his return had focused on renewing their friendship.

'Here.' Cassie handed her a mug and sat down beside her.

Janet tossed half the throw over her daughter and let her settle in beside her. 'No cookies?' She asked idly after the hot chocolate was almost all gone.

'Uh, Daniel and I may have eaten them all.' Cassie mumbled, avoiding her gaze.

'Daniel?' Janet frowned and set aside her mug. She had left the SGC early to prepare for her date but she was sure she had told Daniel to take it easy when she had released him from the infirmary; to go straight home and have a restful evening.

'Yeah, he came and helped me with that essay?' Cassie darted a look at her. 'I might have told him about Tobias.'

Janet raised an eyebrow. 'Really.'

'He didn't know you were dating.' Cassie regarded her thoughtfully. 'You didn't tell him?'

'Hasn't come up.' Janet deflected easily. And it hadn't. She and Daniel had talked about quite a few things since he'd come back from Ascension but her love life wasn't one of them.

'It's so romantic and tragic.' Cassie pondered out loud.

'Me and Tobias?' Janet gave into the urge to reach out and stroke a strand of Cassie's hair back behind an ear. Every so often it occurred to her that when Cassie left for college she would have fewer moments like the one she had right then.

'No; Daniel. How he's still so much in love with his wife. He told me he wasn't interested in dating anyone else because it wouldn't be fair to them.'

Janet froze for a moment. 'He told you that?'

'Yeah, well,' Cassie's face screwed up with a flush of guilt, 'I was kind of teasing him about dating.' She shifted suddenly, cuddling into Janet's side.

Janet moved to hug her, resting her chin on Cassie's head.

'He said he was still grieving for her,' Cassie murmured, 'that maybe he had only really started grieving when he came back. Do you think...'

'Do I think what?' Janet prompted. She had _known_ that Daniel was still in love with Sha're but hearing that he'd admitted it to Cassie made it real in a way that it hadn't been before somehow.

'It's just...I've been thinking about Hanka.' Cassie admitted, her fingers playing with a loose thread on the throw.

Janet felt her breath catch in her throat at the mention of Cassie's home planet. 'You have?' She guessed it was only natural. Cassie was about to leave home; the last home she'd left, she'd had to leave after the destruction of her entire whole world.

'Yeah.' Cassie inched closer. 'I just miss them sometimes.'

Janet kissed the top of her head. 'I know.'

'And I remember, in the first few months, there were days when I didn't want to be here...'

The quiet confession tugged at Janet's heart and made her hug Cassie closer.

'...and I just wondered...' Cassie continued tentatively

'If Daniel's Ascension was a delayed response to losing Sha're?' Janet supplied, her agile mind working out where her daughter was going with her comments.

'Maybe.' Cassie murmured.

It wasn't a bad theory, Janet considered. A memory flickered through her head of Daniel's report from the mission where he had lost Sha're; of the message Daniel believed his wife had sent him through the hand device. In the dream Sha're had constructed, Daniel had left the SGC after her death, struggling to find a purpose, only to return eventually. Janet wondered at how well Sha're had known Daniel; known he would run from the Stargate in the wake of her death; how Sha're, even possessed by a Goa'uld, had tried to save Daniel by giving him the son she had borne with her last act. It was really no wonder that Daniel was still in love with her. Sha're had _known_ Daniel's behaviour would be simply in speculation of her death what the rest of them had missed in the reality of it.

'It's good to have him back.' Cassie said quietly.

Janet smoothed Cassie's hair. It was good to have Daniel back; both from Ascension and from the latest incident. She hadn't told Cassie how close they had come to losing him again; she didn't need to know. 'Yes. It is.'

Cassie shuffled up to meet her gaze. 'So you and Tobias...?' There was a hint of mischief; of teasing in her tone.

Janet sent her a chiding glance but shrugged. 'I think we may be better as friends.'

'I'm sorry.' Cassie said sincerely.

'I'm not.' Janet replied honestly. She waited until Cassie resettled against her. 'Sometimes, it's just not meant to be.' There would be someone and if there wasn't; well, Janet was OK with that too. She had Cassie, good friends and a family that was distant but who would support her if she ever needed them.

Cassie squeezed her slightly. 'You're too good for him anyway, Mom.'

Janet snuggled closer to her daughter, revelling in the moment. She knew they would be fewer in the future months as Cassie graduated and went off to study. Cassie was looking at courses in New York, Washington, Nevada...anywhere it seemed but Colorado. And Janet was going to have to let her go; let her leave the nest and take another step on the path to being an independent young woman.

A pang of maternal love; of hope for everything Cassie could be; of fear of everything that could happen to her filled her to the brim and had tears stinging her eyes. Janet blinked them back furiously and focused on the soft weight of her daughter cuddled into her side. She would simply enjoy Cassie while she could, Janet determined.

And as Cassie watched the rest of the movie, Janet indulged herself and watched her daughter.


	6. Surreally Normal

**Author's Note: **Daniel/Team friendship. Sam/Jack UST.

**Enemy Mine Recap: **_Colonel Edwards and SG11 are surveying a planet for naquadah to service the production of the F303 and F302 programmes. Major Lorne reports to Edward that they haven't yet discovered sufficient naquadah but just as he doing so, Menard arrives with good news. Another deposit has been located which may provide them with what they need. However, Lieutenant Ritter who is surveying that part of the mountain is attacked and dragged away._

_SG1 in the form of Jack, Daniel and Teal'c are called in for the search and rescue. Daniel spots a table of artefacts and is upset that they have been moved. Lorne shows Jack and Teal'c the spot Ritter was last seen. Daniel calls Jack back to the camp. He tells Jack that he suspects there are Unas on the planet because of a yoke left behind. Edwards doesn't care. Meanwhile Teal'c finds additional evidence along with the dead body of Ritter. Edwards sets out to shoot the Unas. The search parties are attacked by multiple Unas; Jack's shoulder is injured and he is only saved from attack by Daniel yelling in Unas._

_Back at the SGC, Sam checks in on Jack in the infirmary - she is busy with a complete overhaul of the Stargate diagnostic system. Daniel goes to interrupt the meeting between Hammond, Edwards and General Vidrine. He insists that they could broker peace with the Unas and suggests using Chaka. Daniel retrieves Chaka but Vidrine notes that Edwards and his team have permission to use deadly force. _

_On the planet, Daniel sets off with Chaka to establish contact with the Unas. They make a connection and Daniel understands more that the SGC is trying to mine on sacred burial ground. Vidrine though won't hear of not staying; the tests show there is plentiful naquadah and they need it. He tells Daniel to get the Unas to agree to relocation or they will be forcibly relocated. Daniel goes back to negotiate with the Unas leader Ironshirt. But during the discussions he realises that they have severely underestimated the number of Unas on the planet. When he goes to tell the others, a scouting party in the woods, kills an Unas._

_The Unas attack the camp, surrounding them and Edwards realises that there are too many to fight. Daniel instructs them all to act submissively. He manages to convince Ironshirt by surrendering that they are sincere. They negotiate; the Unas will mine the naquadah and hand it over to the humans to fight the Goa'uld. Edwards notes that Jack was right: Daniel is a pain in the ass but he's worth it._

**Surreally Normal**

His life was completely surreal.

There was a hint of panic fizzing through Evan Lorne's veins that he ruthlessly ignored as he took his place beside his CO for the report back to the SGC. He knew the only reason why Colonel Edwards had dragged him up to the MALP was because Daniel Jackson and Teal'c were right beside them and Edwards had wanted to have the same number of SG11 present. Lorne would have been more amused at the pissing contest if it hadn't meant he had ended up right where he was: stood in front of a camera and staring into a monitor where the faces of two Generals stared back at him. It was more attention than he had ever wanted to elicit.

It was surreal.

As it turned out, Edwards also lost the contest because Lorne could also see the SG1 leader, Colonel O'Neill, with his injured arm in a sling, stood right next to General Hammond with the final SG1 member, Major Samantha Carter, sat in a chair in front of General Vidrine.

Edwards flicked an irritated glance toward Lorne which could have meant anything from "get the rest of the men I lead up here now so I win this" to "we shall never speak of my losing." Lorne had only been serving with the man for a month and couldn't decipher it so he opted for the latter and hoped for the best. Edwards turned his attention fully back to the monitor.

Lorne let out a small soundless sigh and settled into an 'at ease' position. He smoothed his expression into something simulating what he hoped was polite attention while Edwards competed with Jackson over who was saying what as the report began.

His legs and back ached and Lorne ignored the discomfort. They'd been sat on the ground an incredibly long and uncomfortable time while Jackson had negotiated with the Unas leader, and the rest of them had pretended that they weren't surrounded by a tribe of the creatures and about to be torn to pieces. The memory of Ritter's corpse flashed in his mind for a moment and Lorne pushed it back out before it would show on his face.

It was over.

Jackson had worked out some deal; the Unas were pacified and apparently keen and eager to mine the naquadah for Earth to help in the fight against the Goa'uld.

Jackson, Lorne decided, deserved his reputation.

Actually, from what Lorne could tell in the very short time he'd been assigned to the Stargate programme, all of SG1 deserved their reputation. But what Lorne had also observed was that SG1 being super-heroes didn't make it easy for anyone else. It saved their asses, saved Earth unquestionably, but it was hard. How exactly could someone compete with a man who'd come back from the dead, a woman who'd blown up a sun, a Jaffa who had lived twice as long as any of them, and a team leader who had an advanced alien race name a spaceship after him? Lorne believed they deserved the accolades but he worried about the hero worship or the annoyance he could see in others that their success fostered; neither was good.

'_See: that's why I recommended you for this gig. I knew you'd get it. SG1 are human. They can break, make mistakes and have a mission go to crap on them just as much as the rest of us.'_ His former CO, Dave Dixon, had said when Lorne had confided his observation.

Unassigned to a SG team, Lorne had gone out with Dave's team for his first off-world mission beyond the training he'd received at the Alpha site. They'd sat around the camp-fire when the rest of Dave's men had either hit the sack or gone to check the perimeter.

'_Not many people get that. Not the ones who put them up on a pedestal and not the ones who mock them and say anyone could do what they do.' _Dave had finished.

'_Isn't Teal'c technically not human?' _Lorne had gotten a punched arm for that one.

'_What I'm sayin' is...'_ Dave had replied. _'The ones who rely on them to save their asses are stupid, don't get me wrong; off-world ain't safe and you need to protect your own rear. But the ones that think SG1 just can't be that good and resent them because they just are, can make a bad situation worse before you can say FUBAR.' _

Dave had been right, Lorne considered as Jackson's hands waved in the air as he explained the deal.

Edwards had initially appreciated SG1 being sent to do the SAR for Ritter but he'd resented the hell out of O'Neill using protocol to get them evacuated the first time the Unas attacked and resented Daniel Jackson's attempts to negotiate a truce when they'd gotten back to the planet. It had almost gotten them all killed.

Lorne knew he and Edwards were still getting to know each other and hadn't reached the stage where they could read one another. Edwards wasn't a bad guy; he was tough, demanding and knew how he wanted things done. He knew vast amounts about engineering, mining and naquadah. He also took his responsibility seriously. Lorne knew half of Edwards's anger at the Unas was rooted in Edwards's own guilt at Ritter's death. Ritter and Edwards had served together for over a year and, from what Lorne could make out, had somehow incongruously bonded over a shared love of geology and spelunking of all things. And to be fair to his CO, Lorne mused silently, he'd been angry and guilty about losing Ritter himself. He'd quite happily wanted revenge on the Unas for killing one of their own so brutally; for attacking them. Perhaps he'd also gotten carried away and hadn't stood back to make an objective decision, and provide his CO with constructive support.

He repressed the urge to sigh. It was a fine line being second in command. There was a push and pull involved in knowing when and how to question a CO on an order and when to follow without question. Lorne felt another rush of his own self-recrimination at Ritter's death and stifled it: it wasn't the time or the place to dig over the coals.

'Well done on a successful outcome, Colonel.' Vidrine's statement snapped Lorne's attention back to the report.

'Thank you, sir.' Edwards replied.

Lorne's eyes shot to his CO; Edwards wouldn't take credit, would he? Sure, Edwards ostensibly had the command of the mission but they owed their lives and the agreement to Jackson. Maybe, Lorne considered grimly, it was time to step up and start acting like he was Edwards's second and not just there for a training run. Lorne shifted subtly, nudging into Edwards's periphery; a warning, a reminder...he wasn't sure which.

'But I think we owe Doctor Jackson for this one.' Edwards allowed, after what seemed like forever, but was probably only a second.

Lorne's stomach unclenched. He felt the weight of someone's regard and glanced over only to find Teal'c watching him with something akin to approval.

'And Chaka.' Jackson added, sharing the credit with his Unas friend. 'I'm not sure we would have been able to make as much headway as we did without his help.'

Vidrine's smile looked all the more frozen and plastic at that but he nodded. 'Please tell him we appreciate his assistance.'

O'Neill wasn't bothering to hide his amusement at Vidrine's attempt to hide his evident discomfort at being beholden to an Unas.

'I'm going to need to stay on here for a while.' Jackson announced.

Edwards's head whipped around so fast that Lorne was sure his CO would have whiplash.

'Why?' O'Neill bluntly asked the question before anyone else could.

'Jack.'

'Daniel.'

'I need to teach Colonel Edwards and his team to talk to the Unas.' Jackson responded. 'They're going to have to be able to communicate with each other if this is going to work.'

And we all don't end up killing each other again, Lorne finished in his head. It made sense.

Edwards was pissed at the idea. Lorne really didn't need to have worked with him that long to see that. He knew the Colonel was grateful Jackson had got them out of being killed and had worked out a hugely advantageous agreement, but Lorne would bet his entire life savings that his CO had been counting down the minutes to Jackson returning to the SGC where he'd go back to being O'Neill's pain in the ass and not his.

Lorne quietly shifted his weight, drawing Edwards's attention again. His CO glowered at him but apparently got the wordless hint; Lorne would handle the liaison work.

'Fine with me. Lorne's good with linguistics.' Edwards said out loud.

Jackson frowned.

Lorne figured the archaeologist was remembering the table of artefacts that Lorne had removed from the mine. It had been on Edwards's order but Jackson didn't know that and Lorne wasn't going to tell him. Taking a hit now and again for a CO was also part of the job, so long as they didn't take advantage of it. And in truth Lorne hadn't exactly questioned the order.

'I'm sure that could be arranged.' On the monitor, Vidrine was looking at Hammond expectantly.

'How long are you thinking, Doctor Jackson?' Hammond asked briskly.

'A few days...maybe a week?' Jackson wrinkled his nose and shrugged.

Lorne watched the screen as Hammond nodded.

'SG1 are on stand down while Colonel O'Neill's arm heals so I see no reason why not.' Hammond confirmed. His pale blue eyes looked at the SG1 leader to see if he had one.

O'Neill shifted and Lorne watched as his eyes looked through the camera directly at Jackson. A short conversation seemed to take place without any words littering the airwaves.

'_You really need to stay?'_

'_Yes. This is important.' _Jackson moved; a quick dance of impatience that gave away that there more arguments hovering on his tongue if he needed them.

O'Neill's eyes moved to Teal'c expectantly, an unspoken question travelling light years through the wormhole.

'I will remain with Daniel Jackson.' Teal'c confirmed.

O'Neill nodded but his gaze had already slipped to Carter.

Lorne watched fascinated as another silent conversation took place in the space of a heartbeat.

'_You OK with this, Carter?'_

'_Doesn't look like we get a choice, sir.'_

The whole thing lasted mere seconds and was as terrifying as it was awe-inspiring. It wasn't telepathy even if it looked like it, Lorne reminded himself. SG1 had worked together a long time; five years plus was bound to have resulted in the ability to understand a team-mate that well. Heck, he'd had something akin to it with Dave back in Afghanistan when they had served together.

O'Neill gestured his good hand toward them. 'Remember I expect them back in their original packaging, Edwards.'

Edwards smiled tightly but Lorne knew the message had been received and understood. Jackson and Teal'c were O'Neill's and he was expecting them, probably more Jackson than Teal'c, to be returned to him without so much as a hair out of a place.

Hammond cleared his throat. 'Colonel Edwards, the memorial has been scheduled for the day after tomorrow. If you or any of your men would like to attend, we'll arrange appropriate cover. Let me know at the next check-in.'

'Understood, sir.' Edwards replied.

Hammond glanced at Vidrine as though to check he was done and Vidrine nodded.

'Good job, gentlemen.' Hammond said firmly. 'SGC, out.'

Lorne had enough time to see O'Neill give a small wave before the monitor went blank.

Jackson immediately turned to Edwards. 'Lorne can't do all the liaison work. The Unas leader will expect to meet with his equal.'

'I'll meet with him.' Edwards agreed tersely. 'But Lorne will be the one doing the talking.'

There was a flash of anger and disbelief through Jackson's blue eyes. 'Look...'

Lorne cleared his throat. 'It's late.' He declared baldly. 'Perhaps we could delay this discussion until tomorrow? Doctor Jackson, are the Unas going to be OK if we get set up for the night and post a watch?'

His query stopped Jackson's imminent tirade and Jackson's attention swung to Lorne with an intense focus that made him flush and hope that the others would blame on the sunlight.

'We should assume they've left a watch to make certain we don't renege on our agreement.' Jackson answered, still looking at Lorne with speculation. 'I don't think they'll attack if we make usual preparations.'

'But no patrols outside of the camp?' Edwards asked the question before Lorne could.

'I think that would be prudent.' Jackson nodded.

Edwards sighed and gestured at Lorne. 'Get it set up, Major. I'll be in the command tent dealing with the paperwork.'

'Yes, sir.' Lorne replied automatically. He was grateful to get out from under Jackson's gaze; he'd started to feel a little like a butterfly with its wings pinned.

The organisation of the men, the tents and the equipment kept Lorne busy for a long while. They'd set up a perimeter within the camp boundaries with a five man patrol. There was a tent for sleeping; one for chow; one for equipment set up. It was dark by the time Lorne cast a measuring look around the camp and was satisfied with what he saw.

The meal was almost ready, a strong scent of stewed tomatoes and meat drifting over the smoke from the fire. Lorne could feel the stirrings of hunger in his belly. He ordered Menard to see if the Colonel wanted a plate in his tent; Lorne just had the equipment tent to check and then he'd grab some food for himself.

He ducked under the canvas and came to a slow halt at the sight of Teal'c carefully placing a shovel into position. The Jaffa had offered his assistance and Lorne had set him to work; he'd forgotten about it in the rush of organising and trying to be five different places at once. Jackson, if he remembered correctly, had gone off with Chaka to inform the Unas leader that they would reconvene in the morning.

'Hey, thanks.' Lorne said sincerely.

Teal'c bowed his head.

For a moment, Lorne wondered why Teal'c hadn't gone with Jackson but he let the thought drift away and rubbed the back of his neck as he recalled he'd wanted to ask Teal'c to take a watch. 'First watch OK with you?'

Teal'c straightened and clasped his hands behind his back. 'May I inquire as to which watch is Daniel Jackson assigned to?'

Lorne hadn't intended asking Jackson. He was a civilian and he was important to the Unas negotiations; they needed him bright-eyed and bushy-tailed. He caught Teal'c's measuring gaze and determined that his original plan would not be taken well. Mentally, he shuffled the names around again in his head. 'Uh, first watch with you?'

'That would be acceptable.' Teal'c replied with a hint of a smirk as though he knew what Lorne had intended and why he'd changed his mind.

An abandoned pack at the far end caught Lorne's attention and he went to pick it up, almost dropping it again when he realised it was Ritter's. His fingers clenched in the straps.

'This should probably go back to the SGC.' Although someone needed to check it over for SGC property first. Lorne sighed.

'I will make the arrangements.' Teal'c said.

'No,' Lorne shook his head, 'I'll do it.' Ritter had been his team-mate even if they hadn't known each other long; had still been in the early days of finding a friendship and a connection through the mesh of command structures and personality.

Teal'c inclined his head in understanding.

'There's food if you want some chow.' Lorne said, thrusting a thumb back at the tent entrance. He really didn't want an audience while he went through the pack. He gazed at it with trepidation.

'Would you care to join me for dinner, Major Lorne?'

Lorne's head jerked up in surprise. He registered Teal'c's sincerity and felt a knot of tension in his gut loosen a little. Evidently Teal'c didn't think any less of Lorne for throwing up like a new cadet when they'd found Ritter. 'Uh, I should...' he raised the pack, 'and then I have to check with the Colonel so...later?'

Teal'c gave a small bow and left.

There was an empty table at the back of the tent and Lorne went over to it. He set the pack on top and looked at it. His hunger had faded away abruptly like someone had flipped a switch. He pressed his lips together. It wouldn't be the first time he'd had to look through a pack left behind or the locker of a team-mate who would never return. He emptied out the contents.

He sorted through the standard property first setting aside anything that could be returned to stores which mostly consisted of tools and a first aid kit that Lorne had never seen Ritter without since he was SG11's official field medic. The rest was an array of Ritter's personal belongings; a photo of Ritter and a sweet looking girl called Pam (Ritter's girlfriend), another photo of Ritter and an older couple at his Academy graduation, a pack of cards, a Swiss army knife that had Ritter's initial's carved on the metal, an Asimov book, a linen handkerchief and a journal.

It wasn't a lot. Not much more than he had in his own pack.

'It's interesting, isn't it?'

Lorne's hand went to his sidearm as he spun around and he just managed to stop himself from drawing the weapon on Jackson.

'Sorry!' Jackson held up both hands in apologetic supplication. 'I didn't mean to startle you.'

'It's OK.' He should have been paying more attention to his surroundings, Lorne berated himself. He turned back to the table. 'If you're looking for Teal'c, he went for dinner.'

'I'm not.' Jackson said shortly.

Lorne glanced at him.

'Looking for Teal'c.' Jackson explained with a hint of a smile. 'I was, uh, looking for the artefacts?'

Lorne pointed at one of the packing cases. 'We packed them according to protocol ready for shipping back to the SGC.'

'Oh.' Jackson blinked at him from behind his glasses.

And clearly that had been the wrong thing to do, Lorne thought, his heart sinking. 'I didn't realise you would still want to look at them, Doctor Jackson.'

'I don't, not really, I just...' Jackson sighed as he stumbled to a halt. He gave an embarrassed shrug. 'I was just looking for something to take my mind off today.'

Lorne stared at him. 'You did great.'

'We almost died because I didn't realise the numbers of Unas we were dealing with sooner.' Jackson corrected.

'Maybe if we'd sent for you like we should have done, you would have realised it sooner.' Lorne almost bit his lip as Jackson blinked at him again before his gaze narrowed.

It was the same assessing gaze that Jackson had subjected him to when he'd interrupted the discussion after the SGC report.

Jackson folded his arms over his chest. 'You know it wasn't your fault.'

It was; they should have called Jackson in the moment they found the artefacts. They could have found out there were Unas on the planet before Ritter got killed; before it descended into bloodshed and war.

'I'm not sure I'll ever believe that.' Lorne admitted.

'Major,' Jackson took a step closer into his personal space. 'I get three or four notifications a day from the field teams. Even if I'd recognised the artefact's descriptions, understood the relevance of finding a yoke here, and come out to take a look sooner...' he tapped his fingers on the table, 'I'm really not sure it would have made a difference.' His eyes caught on the belongings spread out on the table. 'Are these Lieutenant Ritter's?'

'Yes.' Lorne waved a hand at the collection. 'I was just going to pack it up.'

The archaeologist leaned over. 'It's amazing how many things you can see from someone's belongings.'

Lorne raised an eyebrow. 'Really?'

Jackson picked up the photo of Ritter and his parents. 'This tells me Ritter had a close relationship with his parents; that they probably told him that they were proud of him that day because it has special meaning to him.' He picked up the Swiss army knife. 'That he was practical; this is used but it had meaning for him; it was a gift from someone who knew him well.'

'His girlfriend.' Lorne corroborated.

Jackson pointed at the second photo questioningly and Lorne nodded.

'I guess I never really understood just how much you guys can tell from what gets left behind.'

'Well, normally, we're working with fragments and oddities rather than whole pictures and objects.' Jackson explained, wrinkling his nose.

'Kind of like a giant jigsaw puzzle.' Lorne commented.

'Something like that but without, you know, a picture of what it looked like in the beginning.' Jackson agreed. He stepped back from the table and gestured awkwardly. 'I should leave you to it.'

'Thanks, Doctor Jackson.' Lorne said absently.

'No problem.' Jackson smiled briefly. He wandered out before Lorne could think to say anything else. He sighed and began to quietly pack up Ritter's belongings, storing them in a small box and labelling it clearly.

It was time to report to Edwards and then finally he might be able to get something to eat. He made his way to the command tent. Edwards sat behind a table piled high with paperwork. There was an empty tin beside him with smears of red all that remained of the tomato based stew. Edwards had a tin mug of coffee in one hand.

'Lorne.' Edwards raised the mug and pierced him with a serious look. 'See you took the training wheels off.'

'Yes, sir.' Lorne agreed dryly. He had been sitting back since his training; watching too much rather than taking the initiative and it felt good to change that despite the circumstances.

'Good work getting things organised.' Edwards allowed gruffly. 'You had chow yet?'

'Just about to hit the chow tent now, sir.' Lorne said. 'Unless you need anything else?'

Edwards set his mug down and looked over at Lorne. 'I think one of us should stay here the day of Ritter's memorial.'

It wasn't an order but Lorne nodded. 'I'll stay, sir.'

Edwards got to his feet. He wandered over to where they'd pinned a poster-sized picture of the immediate area taken by a UAV. 'You still volunteering for liaison duties?'

'Yes, sir.' Lorne answered. 'But I think Doctor Jackson's right.'

'That the leader will want to talk with me?' Edwards sighed. 'I guess we'll have to work something out.'

'It may help to remember that he's on our side, sir.'

'Which one? The Unas or Jackson?' Edwards quipped.

Lorne's lips twitched.

Edwards let out a heartfelt sigh. 'You know, I've been in the programme almost two years and this is the first time I've had SG1 step into one of my operations. They're a damned pain in the ass.'

'But worth it, sir.' Lorne said, repeating Edwards's own words back to him.

'But worth it.' Edwards agreed as he sat back down with a huff. He picked up his coffee cup. 'Go get some chow, Lorne.'

'Sir.' Lorne picked up the empty tin and headed out of the tent and across the camp. He handed in the empty and was rewarded with a full dish and his own mug of coffee. He wandered over to the fire. The Marines not on patrol were spaced out on one side along with Menard and a couple of the other scientists they had brought back with them to run the equipment. Teal'c, Jackson, and Chaka sat on the opposite side.

Lorne could see the suspicious looks the Marines kept shooting the Unas, and the mix of awe and reproach that they were aiming at Jackson. He headed for the empty crate next to Teal'c and sat down.

Teal'c inclined his head in welcome and Jackson gave him a pleased look. 'Chaka, this is...'

'Evan.' Lorne supplied quickly.

'Evan.' Jackson asserted. 'Evan, Chaka.'

Lorne exchanged an awkward bow of heads with the Unas. His stomach rumbled hungrily again and he dived into his food with an apologetic smile.

'So how long have you been in the programme?' Jackson asked. 'I don't remember you from before I, uh...left before.'

'I've only been in a couple of months including training.' Lorne said, scraping up another spoonful of tough meat and tangy tomato.

'And where were you before?' asked Jackson.

'Afghanistan.' Lorne said easily. 'Pilot.'

'I'm surprised you didn't head for the 302 programme.' Jackson murmured as he lifted a mug of coffee to his lips.

'Colonel Dixon talked me into trying a SG team.' Lorne smiled. 'Wormhole travel is a lot like flying just without the protective armour of a plane.'

'Indeed.' Teal'c agreed.

'You know I forget sometimes we're fighting a war back on our own planet when I'm out here.' Jackson sighed.

'It's weird.' Lorne admitted, setting aside his empty tin and picking up his mug. 'I have buddies still deployed overseas so...weird.' he shrugged. He didn't fool himself into thinking he had an easy option in the Stargate programme - he had effectively exchanged one war for another, but sitting on another planet, his time in Afghanistan seemed almost like another life.

He'd been glad to leave. The base had never been the same after the debacle with Milligan refusing to send anyone for Millis, Keane and Frollo when they had gone down, only for a helicopter pilot to take off for them anyway. It had been a mess in the end. Rumour had it that Milligan had charged the pilot, a Major Sheppard, with everything he could think of since it wasn't Sheppard's first time disobeying orders to perform a rescue mission, and Sheppard had been shipped Stateside for court-martial. Milligan had been transferred back himself a week later after the brass apparently had gotten a clue that nobody trusted the Colonel any longer to send a rescue mission after them. Maybe that had been enough to save Sheppard; that, and Millis being a Senator's son. Lorne had no idea what had happened to the pilot and he hadn't exactly been close to the Major to stay in touch. Their paths hadn't really crossed all that often given their different aircraft and the different ranks. Lorne had only gotten his promotion to Major on the same day he'd been offered the transfer to the SGC.

'So you're good with linguistics?' Jackson asked dryly, interrupting Lorne's rambling thoughts.

'Spanish, mainly. My Mom liked Mexico.' Lorne shrugged. 'I'll manage.'

He felt a lingering sense of hunger and shifted to pull a power bar from his jacket pocket.

Chaka's head swivelled to him and there was an intense look of anticipation in the Unas's eyes.

'Uh...' Lorne stopped; half-way through unwrapping the bar.

'Chaka and I, um, kind of, well, bonded over those.' Jackson explained with an embarrassed smile. 'They're his favourite.'

Lorne looked down at the power bar and looked back at Chaka. His lips twisted regretfully but he stretched out his hand toward Chaka, presenting him with the power bar. 'Here.'

Chaka regarded him with a surprised look.

'It's OK.' Lorne said. Just please don't tear my arm off, he thought worriedly.

Chaka reached for the food and took it with another bow. 'Than' yo, Eeevan.' He immediately began to tuck into his present.

Lorne shuffled back and realised Jackson was exchanging a silent look of amusement with Teal'c. Lorne cleared his throat. 'So I'm thinking there's a story about how you and Chaka met?'

He settled back as Jackson began the tale.

His life truly was surreal, Lorne thought absently; he couldn't quite believe he was on another planet, sitting around a campfire with two living legends and an Unas.

Surreal.

He wouldn't have it any other way.

o-O-o

The wormhole winked out.

Sam took a deep breath and kept her eyes focused on the computer monitor as she brought up the new diagnostic screen. She tapped in another series of commands aware of the low bass of one General and the quiet drawl of another drifting away toward the stairs. The system was working perfectly as it had that morning when they'd finished final testing and sign-off. Everything was depressingly normal. She shook the feeling of dissatisfaction away. The project was a success; she should be celebrating not wishing she was light years away eating bad food on a planet infested with Unas.

She could feel the Colonel hovering just behind her and knew she had another five seconds before he said something.

'So, Carter, when you're finished playing with your science project...'

Sam didn't bother to hide the eye-roll from him since the Generals had left.

'Hammond wants to see us in five.' Jack informed her briskly and she understood it was a message to wrap up what she was doing. He took a step around her chair and slumped into the empty one next to it. His eyes strayed to the Stargate; a gleam of worry in the dark depths that she doubted anyone else could see. If she felt bad about being at the SGC, she knew it was twice as bad for the Colonel, for _Jack_. He hated having his team-mates somewhere without him at the best of times.

'They'll be fine.' _Even though we're not there to watch their six._ The words were out of her mouth before she could stop them. She winced but didn't say anything else.

Jack didn't look at her but his long, drawn-out sigh was enough of an admission that he knew exactly what she had meant. 'Yeah.'

Sam finished up her diagnostic check. She nodded across the room at Sergeant Harriman who stepped up to slide into her chair as soon as she was on her feet.

Jack got out of his chair slowly and she held back a sympathetic grimace at seeing the pain flicker across his face, the way he instinctively went to cradle the arm that was in the sling regardless that he'd been pretending he was fine. His upper arm was a mess of torn skin and flesh.

They made their way up the steel stairs to Hammond's office.

'So the diagnostic system...?' Jack asked.

'Up and running.' Sam replied easily. It had been a tough few days getting everything done but the new system was so much better than the new one. They'd been able to make quite a few changes to increase the operational efficiency and installed new tools to help diagnose issues such as someone getting their pattern caught in the buffer. It was worth it even if it had grounded her more than once in the past couple of months.

'Good.' Jack grinned at her and Sam smiled back, warmed at the pride she could read in his eyes.

They paused at the top of the staircase and checked to ensure Vidrine had gone before they covered the final steps and rapped on Hammond's open door.

The General waved them inside with the folder he held. 'Excellent work with the diagnostic system, Major.'

'Sir.' Sam nodded briskly, recognising the folder; it was her report from that morning's project debriefing.

Hammond dropped the folder to his desk and looked over at Jack. 'I had an interesting meeting with Doctor Fraiser just before our check-in with Colonel Edwards.'

Sam sneaked a look at the Colonel. His face had smoothed into a mask of innocence.

'She informed me that it was her understanding that Doctor Brightman had released you from the infirmary on the provision that you went home to rest your arm.' Hammond continued. His pale blue gaze stared down the Colonel very effectively, and not for the first time, Sam wondered if Hammond could teach her that trick.

'Uh, she may have mentioned something to that effect.' Jack mumbled. 'Sir.'

Hammond harrumphed. His gaze snapped to Sam. 'Doctor Fraiser also pointed out to me that with the diagnostic project you've now spent three nights on base, Major, and most of those without sleep.'

She didn't even try to deny it because it was the truth. There had been deadlines on the diagnostic system; too many teams off-world for her to have permission to take the Stargate offline as she had originally requested. She and the project team had ended up working around the clock, fitting in with the comings and goings of the SG teams.

'I'm fine, sir.' Sam said.

'She's fine, I'm fine, we're both,' Jack waved his good hand in the air, 'fine, sir.'

'As I've just had to endure ten minutes of Doctor Fraiser listing all the reasons why you're not fine, Colonel, I would give it up now.' Hammond's eyes twinkled suddenly. 'Or I can get her in here to explain it to you herself.'

'That won't be necessary, sir.' Jack said hurriedly.

'Go home, people.' Hammond said firmly as he sat down with a thump in his sturdy leather chair. 'I don't want to see either of you before oh-nine-hundred tomorrow.'

'Yes, sir.' They chorused before they beat a hasty retreat to the elevator.

Sam pointed at the sling as Jack hit the elevator button. 'Do you need a ride home, sir?'

He raised one scarred eyebrow in surprise at her offer and she fought the blush that she knew was struggling to bloom on her cheeks. Friends asked other friends if they needed a ride, Sam told herself firmly.

'You can't drive your truck.' She pointed out, aiming for a casual tone.

'I get to ride on the bike?' He looked so earnestly hopeful that she smiled.

'No, sir,' Sam watched as his face fell in disappointment, 'you couldn't grip onto me properly.' And she wasn't going to risk him or her bike having an accident.

'Damn.' Jack rocked back on his heels as he accepted her point. 'Another time then.'

His assumption that there would be another time filled her inexplicably with happiness. Don't do this to yourself, Sam thought determinedly, trying to keep focused on her original offer.

'I was thinking I could drive your truck.' Sam said out loud as they stepped into the elevator.

'Stow the bike on the back?' Jack nodded. 'Sounds like a plan.'

'Meet you up top in fifteen?' Sam suggested.

'Make it thirty.' Jack pointed at the sling as an explanation.

They separated as the elevator halted and they made their way to their respective locker rooms.

Sam changed into her civilian wear; leather pants, t-shirt and leather jacket. She was pleased that Jack had agreed without any fuss. It was either a sign of how much his arm was hurting or maybe they'd finally worked the whole friendship thing out.

She ignored the twinge of disappointment she felt. It was good that she and Jack were friends. If she wanted more sometimes that was her problem. Her problem that she was still madly, deeply, head over heels in love with him...

Sam sighed and slammed the locker door shut. She made one phone call from the corridor phone before she headed out of the mountain. Ten minutes later, the Colonel found her and Siler tying down her bike in the back of the Colonel's truck.

Jack had exchanged his BDU for jeans, a sweatshirt and a leather jacket. He looked grumpy, tired and in pain.

'Ready?' He asked.

Sam nodded and jumped down, gesturing for Siler to follow.

Siler looked back up at the bike, darted a nervous look at Jack and looked at the bike again. 'Perhaps we should use another chain, ma'am.'

Sam bit back a smile. Siler had helped her restore the bike and he was very protective of it.

Jack sighed heavily. 'Siler, it's secure enough and Carter's driving.'

Siler looked enormously relieved as he realised the plan and Sam turned her laugh hurriedly into a cough.

Jack glowered at her.

'Thank you for your help, Sergeant.' Sam said firmly and Siler headed back into the mountain. She turned back to her CO and held her hand out. 'Keys, sir.'

He held them out over her open palm. 'I am trusting you to drive my truck, Carter.' Jack said solemnly. 'Do not speed.' The keys landed in her grasp as he let go.

Sam's lips twitched. 'Don't worry, sir, I'll take it easy,' she said lightly, pausing for a moment. 'After all, I wouldn't want to damage the bike.'

'Funny.' Jack said, but he was smiling at her, his dimples showing, as he gestured for her to get in.

She climbed into the driver's side of the cab and waited until he had made himself comfortable in the passenger seat. The truck drove like a dream and Sam spent the first ten minutes happily enjoying the horsepower, the low rumble of the engine and the various gadgets built into the dash. She glanced across at Jack to see him looking back at her with indulgent fondness.

The blush was fast and unavoidable. 'Sorry, sir.'

'That's OK, Carter.' Jack patted the dashboard. 'They're all just...doohickeys to you, aren't they?'

It was a simple, straightforward statement of knowing who she was and Sam flashed him a smile. It was nice to have one person in the world who knew her that well.

He settled back and another grimace tightened his mouth for a moment.

His arm, she surmised. 'If you want to rest up, Colonel, go ahead. The truck and I will be fine.'

'You have food in your house, Carter?'

The query prompted her to glance at him again, surprised. His eyes were closed so she couldn't get a read on why he'd asked. She frowned when she realised he was hugging his injured arm close to his side. How was he going to cook with his arm? Well, he probably wouldn't cook; he'd get take-out which is what she intended to do since the answer to his question was that she had no food and so...

And so that was the reason why he'd asked. No point them getting separate take-out...she hoped.

'No, sir.' Sam answered.

'Pizza?' Jack asked without opening his eyes.

'Sounds like a plan.' She said lightly, batting his earlier words to her back at him.

He smirked as he got the reference.

They pulled up in front of his house with little fanfare and Sam sighed as she took the key out of the ignition. The truck was a dream to drive.

'Do you and the truck need a moment?' Jack teased.

She threw him a mock glare and they made their way out of the truck. Jack led the way into his house and made straight for the kitchen and the phone there.

'Usual?' he called as he hit the speed-dial.

'Yeah, that's fine.' Sam said as she shrugged off the jacket and placed it on a hook by the door. She felt the ache across her shoulders from too many hours spent in front of the computer; the stirrings of fatigue in a ripple of fog across her mind. She sat down on the sofa and leaned back, closing her eyes.

'Here.'

She felt the nudge of a bottle against her arm and she opened her eyes to take the beer. She refrained from asking if it was a good idea for either of them. One beer wouldn't hurt her and if it made her too sleepy, she'd take a cab. She knew better than to argue Jack shouldn't drink with his pain medication.

Jack had managed to get out of his own jacket but to keep the sling in place. He sat down beside her and switched the TV on, flicking through the channels until he hit a Simpsons rerun. He threw the remote on the coffee table, stretched out his legs and wriggled into the cushions to get more comfortable before he took a sip of his beer.

Sam took a long swallow and set the beer on the coffee table. She toed off her boots and tucked her legs under her. Her eyes strayed to the TV screen where Bart was talking with the Principal. She glanced at Jack. He looked worn but she could see a lot of the tension he'd carried at the base was gone.

Sam settled her gaze back on the TV screen again and let the cartoon wash over her. It was nice, Sam mused idly; nice, coming home with Jack - someone, kicking back, watching television mindlessly while they waited for pizza.

It was...surreal.

She reached for her beer to drown out the ache in her chest. She wasn't sure when normality had turned into something surreal. Normal wasn't something that she had a lot of experience with. Maybe when her mother had been alive and they'd been a family. She had memories of normal then; of family dinners, of sibling fights, of the way her Dad's eyes would light up whenever he saw her Mom.

She swallowed another sip of beer.

Jack probably had more experience of normal than she had, she mused. She didn't need to turn around to see the picture of his ex-wife and their late son on the inner window through to the dining room. She had a vague memory of seeing it in his bedroom when they'd had to deal with the clone situation. It probably didn't mean anything that it had migrated out to the living space. And seriously; she shouldn't - couldn't - let it bother her; she had no rights to Jack - she wasn't his girlfriend giving him a ride home after a hard day at the office; she was a Major giving her CO a ride home after he'd been injured on another world by something that wasn't human. And he wasn't a lover taking care of her; he was her CO ensuring she rested and had food before she crashed after days of work on an alien device.

Weirdly, Sam knew deep down that she would never have normal with Jack O'Neill. However the evening might seem like normality on the surface, it was an illusion. A surreal illusion.

The ache appeared again; sharper than before.

The doorbell rang stridently, breaking into her thoughts.

'They're early.' Jack staggered off the sofa and headed to the door.

Sam shook herself, shifting into a sitting position and rubbing her hands through her hair and over her face. She needed to get a grip, Sam considered tiredly.

Jack placed the box down in front of her and flipped the lid. It was half and half; his side was covered with meat, no vegetables except slices of tiny jalapeño peppers that he knew she wouldn't mind if one ended up on her side. She picked up a slice of mushroom pizza, snagged a napkin from the stack Jack plunked down, and devoured it within a few bites. She didn't need to look at Jack to know he was doing the same.

'Crap.' Jack snapped.

Sam was helping him to right the beer and mop at the spill before she even had time to think about it. He'd tried to hold both the beer and the pizza and hadn't quite juggled them with his injured arm. She scanned his pain-filled face and pressed her lips together; partly in annoyance, partly in concern. She took the sodden napkins out to the kitchen and found the pain pills he'd been given set on the counter. She returned with a glass of water. He grumbled under his breath but took the painkillers.

'Look, on the bright side, sir.' Sam said cheerfully. 'At least you'll get out of the heavy lifting when Daniel moves to his new house next week.'

Jack tried to glare at her but he couldn't hold it and sipped his beer instead.

They resumed eating without any other discussion. The Simpsons had segued into a Friends repeat. Sam curled up again; her belly was full, the beer had given her a faint buzz. She felt safe and secure and...Sam closed her eyes, snuggled into the comfy sofa, and the drone of the television lulled her to sleep.

She woke up with a startled breath, the remnants of whatever dream or nightmare she'd been having drifting away into abrupt nothingness. Sam blinked the sleep out of her eyes and took a careful survey of where she was.

The room was mostly in darkness. The television was on, blue and white light flickering through the room as some movie played out in a muted undertone. Sam was on the sofa, but her head was cushioned on Jack's good shoulder, his head resting lightly on top of hers, his breaths stirring the hair on top of her head.

Sam shifted slowly, carefully, until she could see Jack. His face was relaxed; pain-free. He was sleeping. She checked her watch and her eyes widened fractionally at the time. One am. They'd been sleeping for hours.

She froze. She had two options, Sam considered desperately. She could resume her previous position and go back to sleep; she could wake up with Jack in the morning and pretend it was fine for her to fall asleep on her Jack's shoulder. No harm; no foul. That was Option One.

Option Two was that she remembered that Majors in the U.S Air Force did not fall asleep on their CO's shoulders when they didn't have the excuse of an alien prison cell and imminent death; that Jack would be grumpy and in pain if he slept the whole night in that position. And maybe that more than anything was why she sighed heavily and placed a hand on Jack's good arm.

'Sir?'

Brightman had evidently given him the good painkillers because it took forever for him to open his eyes and even then he just looked at her blearily.

'Wha...?'

'Bed, sir.' Sam said firmly as she slipped off the sofa and hoisted him to his feet.

Jack blinked at her as though he didn't quite comprehend what was happening. 'Carter?'

'Don't worry, sir. You've taken some painkillers; that's why you're fuzzy.' Sam reassured him as she led him down the corridor and into his bedroom. She pushed him toward the bed because as a Major in the U.S Air Force, putting her CO to bed and tucking him in was above and beyond the call of duty. She went to get him a glass of water, his painkillers and his cell phone which she used to set an alarm for the next morning. When she got back into the bedroom she found him sprawled, still clothed, on top of the bed covers, his face burrowing into a pillow.

Sam wondered for a moment if she should remind him to get undressed but decided a strategic retreat was in order. She set everything down on the bedside table and inched out. She was almost out of the room when she heard him call her name.

'Sir?'

'Call a cab, Carter.' Jack mumbled. ''s late.'

'Yes, sir.' Sam murmured without any intention of complying. She was rested and wide awake; she could handle her bike. She closed the bedroom door behind her and sighed. She didn't bother to question why both of them had automatically assumed she'd go home rather than stay over in the spare room. Both of them had too much military ingrained into them; too much awareness that her giving him a ride home alone would already have provided enough grist for the rumour mill without them turning up the next morning in his truck with her wearing the same clothes she'd left in. It shouldn't have mattered but it did.

She scribbled a note and left it by the coffee pot to let him know that she would be by to pick him up at oh-eight-hundred.

The cold of the night slapped her in the face as she stepped outside of the house and she hurried through untying the bike and wrestling it down from the bed of the truck. She put on her helmet and revved the engine. A moment later, she sped out of the driveway and onto the roads.

A restlessness shuddered through her as she accelerated; an urge to hit the town boundaries and just keep going; to feel the rush of the speed and the wind. She frowned and eased off the gas. She had made the turnings to her house without thinking. She pulled up in front of her house and made her way inside. It was cold inside after days of disuse. She undressed and went through her bathroom routine as quickly as she could. She barely remembered to set her own alarm before she huddled under her blankets and fell asleep.

The second time she awoke alone in her own bed and she ignored the faint tug of disappointment that Jack's shoulder wasn't beneath her head. A shower chased away the last of her fatigue and she dressed in a simple blouse and denim skirt before heading out to pick up the Colonel in her car. He came out straight away as though he had been waiting for her. He'd changed into khakis and a plain white t-shirt under his leather jacket. He looked good; rested. They talked about Daniel's new house on the drive to the base. SG1 had already agreed to help with the move. A few hours later, they stood in the control room as SG11 dialled back in. The Stargate flushed out in front of them and Walter confirmed SG11's IDC and that they were receiving video telemetry. The monitor flickered to life.

Teal'c and Edwards stood side by side in front of the MALP camera.

'Colonel.' Hammond acknowledged Edwards.

'No change here, sir.' Edwards said crisply. 'We have a small group of Unas lined up to start training on the mining equipment.'

Sam could see that Edwards wasn't happy with that; she wouldn't be either, and a look at her own CO confirmed that he sympathised with Edwards too.

'Where's Daniel?' Jack asked.

Edwards looked at Teal'c.

'Daniel Jackson is currently teaching Major Lorne the Unas language with Chaka.' Teal'c replied.

'There was bonding apparently.' Edwards said derisively. 'With power bars.'

Teal'c's lips curled upwards in a hint of a smile. 'Indeed.'

Jack exchanged a wry look with Sam. 'Sounds like Daniel.' He quipped.

It took only a few moments for the check-in to complete and the wormhole winked out. Sam stared at the Stargate for a long moment, the same restlessness that had plagued her on her ride home earlier that morning, rushing through her veins again.

Jack nudged her arm gently. 'They'll be fine.'

Sam smiled up at him softly recognising the reassurance as the same one she had given him the day before and she didn't correct him on the assumption about what was bothering her.

It was just the diagnostic project, Sam told herself briskly, as they headed out of the control room and parted at the elevator; she to her lab and Jack to some meeting. That's all it was. Too many days of being shut in the mountain and having to watch her team-mates go through the Stargate on a SAR without her; of Jack coming back injured and Daniel left alone with Teal'c on a planet filled with Unas. She was happy; she was. She had everything she had ever wanted in her life; she got to travel to other planets, play with more technology than she knew what to do with it and she had the best friends in the galaxy.

She didn't need anything else.

She didn't need normal.


	7. What A Girl Wants

**Author's Note: **Sam/Team friendship. Sam & Janet friendship. Mild Sam/Jack UST.

**Space Race Recap: **_Sam arrives at the SGC in civilian clothes (motorcycle leathers) after receiving an urgent message. Warrick, the alien they rescued after finding his downed prisoner ship the Serebus, is at the SGC and suggests an exchange; a naquadah generator for him to use in the Loop of Kongurrat while Sam gets a chance to take a look at the Serebus's ion drive. Sam eagerly agrees to act as co-pilot and charms Hammond into agreeing. Daniel notes as they prepare that Sam is unusually gung-ho; perhaps because the race is fun._

_Warrick introduces SG1 to his brother, Emon who is less than pleased to see them. As Warrick takes Daniel and Jack off to various meetings, Teal'c lies and tells Jack that Sam requested his help and he will stay behind with her. Sam is amused but backs Teal'c up. She and Warrick prepare for the race but someone sneaks in to sabotage the Serebus._

_The race begins and it is quickly established that there are no rules. Sam hangs on through the initial phase but she and Warrick suffer an explosion thanks to the sabotage and are in danger of falling into the sun. They work around it and get back into the race. Meanwhile Emon realises that only someone who knew the souped up design of the Serebus would be able to disable it. He checks his computer at work and realises his supervisor, Tynan, has accessed it. He and Teal'c head to Tech Con._

_Jack and Daniel contact Sam to tell her she doesn't have to take chances; they've agreed to trade Stargate technology for an ion drive. Sam and Warrick reenter the race. They stop to help Jalath, an unsavoury character who was once a criminal and who taunts Warrick. Back in the race they are almost back in contention._

_At Tech Con, Emon and Teal'c find evidence that Tynan is helping the leader of the race through sabotaging everyone else. But Tynan turns up, holds them hostage and uses them to get Warrick to fall behind. Jack and Daniel show up and rescue Teal'c and Emon; Tynan is taken into custody. Warrick and Sam reenter the race but they can't win; however with Jalath's help they manage to stop the cheating leader of the race from winning. _

_Back at the SGC, Sam tells Daniel that Warrick has been taken on as co-pilot to the winner in a lucrative contract. Daniel notes she's still sore at losing but Sam tells him next year she'll kick butt._

**What a Girl Wants**

Teal'c watched with amusement as Samantha Carter joined him at their usual table in the mess for their morning snack. She was trying to juggle a massive instruction book along with a glass of blue jello. The book was set down first, and it landed with a thump befitting its size. Her glass of blue jello followed and she retrieved a spoon from her pocket of her BDU pants before she sat down with relief.

Teal'c raised an eyebrow at the book. The alien Warrick had given his team-mate the book prior to them taking part in a space race sponsored by Warrick's home planet but it had been left behind on their return. For his team-mate to have it again meant one thing; 'You have made contact with Warrick?'

'Indeed,' said Sam, cheerfully. She spooned up a hunk of jello and held up a hand in a silent request for Teal'c to wait a moment while she swallowed her food. She slipped a hand into the front cover and pulled out a letter. She slid it across the table. It was addressed to Teal'c.

'It's from Emon." Sam explained.

Teal'c turned over the slim white paper holder that was the Hebridan equivalent of an envelope in his hands. Emon was Warrick's brother; he was much more snappish than Warrick, protective of his brother and dedicated to ensuring his brother's success. Teal'c admired him greatly.

'I think you've got a pen-pal.' Sam teased.

Teal'c's dark eyes lifted to meet hers. 'What is a pen-pal?'

Sam looked back at him nonplussed but she took his comment at face-value and answered the question. 'A pen-pal is a friend who lives somewhere else but keeps in contact with you.' She explained, motioning with her spoon. 'It's fairly typical in schools for some kind of pen-pal programme with a foreign school to encourage children to learn more about other cultures than their own.' She scooped up more jello. 'I had a pen-pal in France.'

'I see.' Teal'c turned over the envelope and set it aside. He returned his attention to the large sandwich in front of him. 'Then is Jonas Quinn not already my pen-pal?'

Sam laughed and Teal'c's eyes were twinkling at her in shared mirth. 'I guess he is.' She licked her spoon and scrapped the last of the jello from the sides of the glass. 'Have you heard from him recently?'

'Not since his last visit to discuss the proposed alliance.' Teal'c murmured. Jonas had turned up with an injury. He frowned heavily; his lips turning downward. 'He informed me that someone had attempted to shoot him.' He knew many of the Kelownans blamed Jonas for the Goa'uld finding Kelowna; he was a target on his home planet. He wished that SG1 could somehow protect him; wished even more that Jonas had been allowed to stay with them but he could not fault Jonas's determination to helping his people rebuild in the wake of Anubis's attack.

'He has good protection.'

'I agree.' He had made it a point to check with Jonas's bodyguard on the measures that were being taken to protect their former team-mate.

Sam nodded. 'I miss him.' She said wistfully, putting her spoon down.

'As do I.' Teal'c agreed softly.

Sam looked around and a small line appeared between her eyebrows. 'Where're Daniel and the Colonel?'

'Daniel Jackson is in a meeting with SG8 regarding the relocation of the inhabitants of P3L997.' Teal'c informed her. The local language was a difficult one and SG8 had requested Daniel Jackson's help.

'Right.' Sam nodded.

'And Colonel O'Neill has a meeting with General Hammond regarding the 302 programme.' Teal'c concluded.

She tried to hide her response but Teal'c had known her for a long time and he could tell that she was disappointed not to have been included. She had designed the F302 glider and was a most proficient pilot.

Teal'c searched for a topic to distract her and his eyes landed on the massive book taking up most of the end of the table. 'I did not realise that the Hebridans would be so quick to provide us with access to their technology.'

Sam smiled. 'Daniel joked that the Colonel was much more diplomatic than usual because he was worried about my taking part in the race.'

'It was a risky venture.' Teal'c noted mildly. They all knew she loved speed, but he had been surprised at how eagerly his team-mate had agreed to take part and he was not alone; neither Daniel Jackson nor O'Neill had truly understood her desire to risk her life with so little gain...

'_It's Carter.' O'Neill said, the upper half of his body sprawled over the central bench of Daniel Jackson's office. 'It's speed, new shiny technology and flying. What's to understand?' _

_Teal'c heard the hesitancy in his voice. _

'_I don't know, Jack.' Daniel replied, shoving his glasses up his nose as he sat back down on a stool and sipped his mug. 'You didn't see her this morning. She was...gung-ho.'_

'_Gung-ho?' Jack's eyebrows rose._

'_She agreed before she asked General Hammond.' Daniel stressed. _

'_OK, so that's not like Carter.' Jack admitted, straightening._

_Teal'c concurred; Major Carter was much more formal about military protocol than the SG1 team leader._

'_Has she seemed...' Daniel frowned into his mug, 'I don't know, off to you?'_

_Jack looked discomfited. 'What do you mean off?'_

'_Out of sorts. Unhappy.' Daniel expanded._

'_You really think so?' Jack asked without his usual sarcasm._

_Teal'c raised an eyebrow but did not reply. He reviewed his most recent interactions with Major Carter. She had remained very efficient and focused but perhaps she had been...restless. He frowned contemplatively._

'_We should talk to her.' Daniel declared._

_Jack reached over and clasped his shoulder. 'Well volunteered.'_

_Before Daniel could protest, their team leader had disappeared._

Teal'c let the memory drift away as he rubbed his fingers on the paper napkin, and removed the small spill of mayonnaise. Daniel Jackson had indeed talked to Major Carter. He had informed O'Neill and himself of the results as they walked to the gate room to leave. Major Carter had gone on ahead of them to check over her equipment.

'_She says we take risks every day and,' Daniel frowned, 'she might have said that it was fun.'_

'_Ah.' Jack looked happier. _

_Daniel glared at him. _

'_Well, it is. You know. Fun.' Jack said defensively. 'And you have to admit, Daniel, she has missed out on stuff with the whole science project thing.' He motioned with his cap at the archaeologist. _

'_Didn't you and Hammond assign her to the science project thing?' Daniel retorted. He winced suddenly. 'I can't believe you've got me calling it a science project! It was an important overhaul of the entire Stargate diagnostic system.'_

'_Exactly.' Jack shot back. 'She needs more leadership stuff like this for her promotion case.'_

'_Oh,' Daniel's blue eyes widen behind his glasses, 'so that's why you agreed to it.'_

'_Why'd you think I agreed?' Jack asked irritably._

'_Because Hammond ordered it.' Daniel immediately returned._

_Jack tried to glare at him but conceded the point. 'Yeah, well. That too.'_

The snap of the book slamming shut brought Teal'c out of the past and he looked over to find his team-mate sighing heavily, her eyes affixed to the clock.

'I should go. I need to get this copied before I speak with Jennifer.' Sam remarked, stretching. Her long-sleeved t-shirt pulled taut for a moment and she was unaware that an Airman at a nearby table stared at her torso.

Teal'c warned him away with a look. He turned back to his team-mate. 'Lieutenant Hailey will be assisting you on your research of the ion drive?'

'Yeah, I just cleared it with her CO.' Sam said happily, getting to her feet. 'You OK?' She waved across the table at his unfinished snack.

She must feel guilty about leaving him alone, Teal'c mused with fondness. 'I am fine, Major Carter.'

'I'll see you later.' Sam waved at him, picked up her book and hurried out of the mess.

Teal'c reached for his second sandwich and let his mind slip back to the mission again. Although he'd had Daniel Jackson's reassurance that Major Carter had wanted to take part in the race because it was fun and O'Neill's comments that it was only natural given her recent project, Teal'c had been concerned. He had determined that, despite the fact that he was supposed to go with O'Neill and Daniel Jackson to meet with the planet's representatives and negotiate for their technology, he would endeavour to remain with Major Carter and ensure her safety as best he could.

However, he knew if he was to be successful, he could not permit any of his concern for her to show. Major Carter was a fiercely independent warrior and she would not appreciate what she would undoubtedly perceive as an attempt to take care of her. His plan had formed quickly once they had arrived at their destination and Warrick had provided Major Carter with the manual. His lips curved a little remembering the startled looks on his team-mates' faces to his declaration Major Carter had requested him to remain with her. It had worked. She believed it was a ploy by him to get out of the diplomatic meetings and had played along as he had known she would if she believed it was for his benefit.

A tray clattered across the table and Teal'c looked up to see O'Neill and Daniel Jackson dropping into the seats opposite.

'...and I'm telling you, Daniel, that I don't really care if they speak a variant of German or Italian.' O'Neill nodded an acknowledgement at Teal'c.

'It's neither,' Daniel replied exasperatedly, 'and haven't you been listening to anything I've said?'

Jack turned to him. 'This is news to you?'

Daniel heaved a long-suffering sigh and dug into his pie. He focused on Teal'c. 'What's in the envelope?'

'It is a communication from Emon.' Teal'c said.

'You know you do have a habit of picking up alien friends who get you captured by the bad guys.' Jack waved a fork at him and his red jello wobbled dangerously.

Teal'c raised an eyebrow. 'You are correct,' he acknowledged smoothly, 'after all, you were the first alien friend who I, as you phrased it, picked up and you have contributed to my being captured by our enemies on many occasions.'

Daniel laughed as Jack spluttered in indignation.

'Funny.' Jack sniped but his brown eyes were shining with amusement. He nudged the empty blue jello glass Major Carter had left behind. 'Carter been and gone?'

'Indeed.' Teal'c confirmed. He pushed his second empty plate aside and reached for the large slice of apple pie he had selected.

'Oh, before I forget,' Daniel said, 'Walter told me to tell you that there's a message from Bra'tac for you.'

Teal'c inclined his head briefly in gratitude.

'How are things going?' Daniel asked, his face suffused with genuine interest.

'Badly.' Teal'c replied honestly. 'Many of the old faction rivalries are beginning to emerge within the ranks of the Free Jaffa.'

'That's not good.' Jack said seriously. 'You and Bra'tac have a plan?'

Teal'c found himself hesitating to share it. He knew neither man would think it was a good idea.

'Teal'c?' Jack prompted.

'Master Bra'tac believes we should have a meeting of all Jaffa to address the matter.' Teal'c said.

Jack snorted.

Daniel blinked at him. 'That's really the plan?'

'Bra'tac thinks this is a good idea after what happened the last time?' Jack asked caustically.

'Do _you_ think it's a good idea after what happened last time, Teal'c?' Daniel asked, seriously.

Teal'c was not surprised to see the look of surprise that O'Neill aimed at the other man; he was not expecting the archaeologist to support him. However, Teal'c was not surprised. Whether Daniel Jackson could remember it or not, he had lived through the events of Kresh'tar, where many of the rebel Jaffa had been slaughtered, just as much as Teal'c and Bra'tac.

'I have concerns.' Teal'c admitted.

Jack shot Daniel a look. It was his classic 'this one's yours' signal when they were on missions.

'So, maybe you wouldn't mind us, I don't know coming along?' Daniel asked hopefully.

'We could provide some neutral protection for everyone on a neutral world we could select.' Jack added.

'I am uncertain the other Jaffa would agree to such an arrangement.' Teal'c believed Bra'tac could get them to agree though and while a part of him protested at the idea, he was grateful at the idea of having the Tau'ri provide them with back-up. He would not have survived Kresh'tar without Daniel Jackson.

'Well, if you don't agree to it and we don't come with you on this jaunt, Carter's going to worry.' Jack pointed out, evidently aiming for what he believed to be Teal'c's weak spot to get him to agree. Jack's brown eyes glinted with amusement. 'I'm sure you wouldn't want to disappoint her.'

Teal'c admired O'Neill's strategy for a moment. He held back his smile as he prepared his counter-move. 'You are correct; I do not wish to disappoint Major Carter. I will talk to Master Bra'tac.'

O'Neill fumbled the last blob of jello and it landed on his t-shirt. Daniel choked on his coffee for a long moment before he waved away a non-existent offer to pat his back.

Teal'c sat back with well-earned smug satisfaction. He had long ago determined that space races were not the only way to have fun. Victory was indeed his.

o-O-o

Sam struggled to heft the packed binders that contained the copy of the Hebridan instruction manual that Warrick had arranged for her. She was just thankful she kept up with her weight training because the binders weighed a tonne. She peeked through the open door of Jennifer Hailey's lab and found her sat at her computer seemingly staring sightlessly at the screensaver. The young Lieutenant hadn't changed much in appearance since their first meeting at the Academy a couple of years before when Jennifer had been a precocious cadet but she had developed a maturity befitting a SGC veteran even if she still looked like a child playing dress-up in the SGC BDUs.

Sam adjusted her hold and rapped sharply on the door.

Jennifer turned around swiftly and slipped off the stool, rising in the presence of a senior officer. 'Ma'am.'

'As you were, Jennifer.' Sam said breathlessly. She dumped the binders on the table and thanked God silently as her biceps screamed with relief. 'OK, so you know we've agreed with an exchange of technology with the Hebridan's?'

'Yes, ma'am.' Jennifer replied, confused.

'Well, they're sending the ion drive next week. We'll have five days to work on it before it has to be sent to Area 51.' Sam continued happily, tapping the binders. 'Your work on the ion propulsion system on P9Y520 makes you perfect to work on this. I need you to get up to speed so I've copied the instruction book that Warrick gave to me. You'll need to familiarise yourself with all of this material and...'

'Ma'am?' Jennifer broke in sharply.

Sam stopped surprised. Jennifer usually didn't interrupt unless they were in the middle of actually debating technology or theory when too caught up in her arguments, she forgot to be the model officer. For all of her youth, Jennifer was brilliant and Sam enjoyed being challenged by her normally.

'Don't worry,' Sam assured her, seeing a hint of panic chasing across Jennifer's face, 'I've already cleared your working on this with Major Tennyson.'

'No, ma'am, that's not it. I...' Jennifer babbled out.

Sam froze. Jennifer never babbled. 'Jennifer?'

'I'm pregnant!' Jennifer blurted out. Her hand flew to her mouth as though to catch the words back. There was a moment's pause before she burst into tears.

Sam snapped her mouth shut and whirled around to close the door. Jennifer was a lot like Sam and she knew that there was no way the young woman would want her tears or situation to become the gossip of the SGC. She locked the door for good measure. When she turned back, Jennifer was still crying. Sam walked back over quickly and put an arm around Jennifer's quaking shoulders. She patted her back awkwardly. Her mind was a whirlwind of questions which she knew she had no right to ask, starting with who was the father.

'I'm sorry.' Jennifer mumbles. 'I'm not...' she weakly lifts a hand to gesture absently, 'usually but...Doctor Fraiser said it was hormones.'

Sam let out a small breath of relief that Janet knew - and of course Janet would know; she had probably been the one to diagnose Jennifer's condition. Her brow furrowed. Did a doctor diagnose pregnancy exactly or confirm it? It wasn't an illness after all. She shook herself and gave Jennifer's shoulders a final squeeze as the younger woman started to draw back.

'It's OK.' Sam assured her, possibly a little too brightly. She searched her pockets and came up blank on a tissue. Teal'c was usually waving a handkerchief at her by now whenever she blubbed on his shoulders.

Jennifer motioned at her desk drawer and Sam searched it quickly. She handed over the small pack of travel tissues.

'Are you OK?' Sam asked tentatively, lurking beside Jennifer.

Jennifer blew her nose noisily. She nodded quickly but a fresh batch of tears were beginning to glimmer in her eyes. 'It's just...I only found out about an hour ago and I...' she took a trembling breath and finally met Sam's eyes. 'It wasn't part of the plan, you know, Major.'

Sam gave a sympathetic smile. 'I think you can drop the ranks, Jennifer.'

'I just...before you came in I was thinking that maybe I wasn't going to have...the baby. I mean, there's my career.' Jennifer confided guiltily, her hands flailing, one fisted around the balled up tissue. 'The contraceptive is supposed to work, right? And it's not like Matt and I have been together long or talked about anything serious...'

'Matt?' Sam asked without thinking. There were a couple of Matts on staff at the SGC.

'Matt Grogan.' Jennifer confirmed absently.

Sam tried hard not to look shocked. She hadn't known the two of them were seeing each other romantically. But she was relieved; Grogan and Hailey were the same rank and served in separate SG teams. Their romance wasn't complicated by fraternisation regulations and Jennifer wasn't going to be facing a scandal on top of her pregnancy.

'But then, you started talking and all I could think was what if the ion drive is harmful to the baby? And that would be bad. So...'

Sam followed her thought pattern through to the logical conclusion. 'So, you're having the baby.'

Jennifer nodded. Shock shot across her face and she paled. 'I think I need to sit down.'

'Right.' Sam looked around wildly and found the stool Jennifer had vacated. She ushered her onto it and hovered. 'Should I get Doctor Fraiser?'

'No, I think I'm OK.' Jennifer placed a hand protectively over her flat belly. She smiled brightly suddenly. 'Wow. I'm having a baby.'

Sam felt an enormous rush of envy and barely kept the smile on her face. 'Congratulations.'

'Thank you, ma'am.' Jennifer replied. 'And, uh, sorry; for crying all over you.'

Sam shrugged. 'I think you have a good excuse.'

Jennifer's nose wrinkled in dismay. 'My career's shot, isn't it?'

Sam shook her blonde head decisively. 'Not necessarily.' But she couldn't deny that it was going to be more difficult for Jennifer. The SGC treated its female staff, both officers and enlisted, a lot better than most other commands but a pregnancy would still delay promotions and restrict duty. And outside of the SGC...Sam's lips twisted. Male personnel still got the breaks over female despite the official policies on equality and diversity. Her mind flitted back to an email she had received a couple of days before and she ruthlessly ignored it, focusing on Jennifer again.

'I just don't know what I'm going to do.' Jennifer murmured. 'I always figured, SG5 and then, one day...' Jennifer blushed.

'SG1?' Sam guessed, smiling. She wasn't unaware of Jennifer's ambition. She rested her hip against the desk and leaned, letting it take some of her weight. 'I wouldn't rule it out completely, Jennifer.'

Jennifer sighed and blew her nose again. 'I'll be grounded though while I'm pregnant.'

'Yes.' Sam couldn't see the General, or Janet, or Tennyson for that matter, allowing Jennifer to serve on a SG team; it was too dangerous off-world even on relatively safe missions. 'But there's plenty of work here on base or at Area 51.'

'With McKay?' Jennifer's voice rose. She looked at Sam alarmed. 'I'm not sure I'd be able to last a day without killing him.' She went red as she realised what she'd said. 'Uh, ma'am.'

Sam laughed. 'McKay does have that effect on people.' She sobered and shifted position, straightening. 'Look, Jennifer, whatever you decide, you know you can always talk to me and I'll support you as best I can.'

Jennifer's pale face brightened. 'Thank you, ma'am.' She heaved a sigh and rubbed her hands over her face. 'Matt is going to freak.'

'Grogan's one of the good guys.' Sam gave into her curiosity. 'I didn't realise you two were an item.'

'We stayed friends.' Jennifer said defensively. 'When he got assigned to Colonel Young's team, we went out to celebrate. He was so thrilled to be back on a SG team and...' she blushed before her smile faded. 'He's really going to freak.'

Sam smiled because from the quiet look of pleasure that had suffused Jennifer's face when she talked about Matt; they were good together. 'He may surprise you.'

Jennifer nodded slowly. 'Ma'am, unless you need me, I think I'm going to take Doctor Fraiser's suggestion and sign off for a couple of days medical leave to think about things.'

'I think that's a good idea.' Sam confirmed. 'The ion drive will still be here when you get back.' She raised a hand. 'Doctor Fraiser and I will ensure it's safe for you to work on.'

Jennifer smiled. 'Thank you, ma'am.'

Sam walked her out to the elevator before making her way to her own lab. She sat down in front of her own computer and stared sightlessly at it for a long moment.

She was jealous, Sam realised with a start. Jealous because Hailey's sweet romance with Grogan was so uncomplicated in a way that Sam wished things could be with Jack. She sighed; being hopelessly in love with her CO was all kinds of complicated.

She was jealous too of Jennifer's unexpected and completely unplanned for pregnancy. Not that Sam wanted to be pregnant - or did she? Maybe she was just broody. She was some years older than Hailey; her biological clock was ticking.

Sam rubbed her nose.

It wasn't just Jennifer that stirred her jealousy. Sam reached for the mouse and brought up her email. She reread the cheery note from Cameron Mitchell. The news was good; her old Academy buddy had been informed he was getting a below zone promotion to Lieutenant Colonel as part of his appointment as leader to the new F302 squadron. She was pleased for Cam, she was, and after everything he had been through in Iraq she was sure he deserved it. It was just...

Nothing, Sam told herself furiously. She was _not_ upset about Cam's promotion. She bit her lip. Although maybe getting the email the day before Warrick had made his proposal had prompted her into agreeing to the space race a bit more enthusiastically than she would have done normally.

The race had been fun. Lots of fun. Even rescuing Jalarth who had the body odour of a rotting fish and the manners of one to match. The only downside was that they'd lost. Next year they'd win it, Sam thought positively. She clicked out of her email, turned back to the massive instruction book and flicked it open. She needed to get more familiar with the dangers of the ion drive in case Jennifer was going to work on it.

o-O-o

Janet entered Sam's lab without knocking and hid her smile as the other woman didn't bother to look up at her entry. She cleared her throat audibly.

Sam's head shot up and her glazed expression landed on Janet's face. Chagrined realisation that Sam had been due to meet Janet for lunch in her office twenty minutes ago chased across Sam's delicate features.

'I'm so sorry.' Sam said, hurrying over to help Janet with the tray laden with food.

'That's OK.' Janet said mildly. 'As your friend I'm just going to add this to the account of all the things you owe me for.'

Sam rolled her eyes and placed the tray on the central bench. She went back and closed the door.

Janet found a stool. She sat down and reached for the plastic cutlery, pulling it free from its paper-napkin wrapper. Her brown eyes tracked Sam as she stowed the book that she had been studying and joined Janet at the other end of the table. Janet passed her a chicken salad, taking the seafood special noodle salad for herself.

Sam shook her juice box and speared it with the pointy straw. She took a long drink.

Janet poured on the small sachet of soy sauce. 'So, Lieutenant Hailey mentioned she'd informed you of her situation?'

'Yeah,' Sam poked at a cherry tomato before picking it up with her fingers and popping it in her mouth. She chewed and swallowed. 'I'm going to need your help to determine whether the ion drive is safe for her to work on.'

Janet's eyebrows rose a little. 'Aren't you pre-empting her decisions?' There was a good chance Jennifer would decide to leave.

Sam glanced up at her and grimaced. 'Probably. It's just...' she pointed her fork at Janet, 'I can't see her leaving the SGC.' She bit her lip. 'Or maybe I just don't see _me_ leaving the SGC so...'

'You and she are alike in many ways.' Janet agreed neutrally. But Sam had never been pregnant and having a child changed a person's outlook. She knew her own priorities had changed when she had adopted Cassie. 'She's going to need your support either way.'

Sam nodded. 'Whatever she wants to do, she'll have my support. I told her that.'

'I know,' Janet commented dryly, 'she told me.'

Sam looked across at her, surprise written across her face. 'Really?'

'You're her mentor, Sam.' Janet said with some exasperation. 'She looks up to you. No doubt some of her worry when I told her the news is because she isn't sure how the important people around her are going to react; you're one of those. So, for you to offer her unequivocal support...that was a good thing to do.'

'So don't screw it up.' Sam finished with a half-smile.

'I didn't say that.'

Sam pointed her fork at her. 'You were thinking it.' She waggled her eyebrows at Janet.

Janet conceded. 'OK, so I was thinking it but it is important.'

'I know.' Sam said firmly. She sighed and toyed with a piece of chicken, pushing it one way then another before spearing it. 'I had a pregnancy scare when I was a Lieutenant.'

'You did?' Janet frowned. She couldn't remember anything of record in Sam's medical file.

'I was at the Pentagon, engaged to Jonas.' Sam recalled, her eyes drifting to look into the distance. 'He'd just deployed. I missed a period and bought a test over the counter.'

That explained the lack of medical record, Janet mused, listening.

'It was positive.' Sam tried to smile but couldn't keep it up. 'I panicked for about two days. I was gearing up to go to a doctor when...' she shrugged in lieu of explicitly stating what had happened. 'I was so relieved that I wasn't going to have a baby with Jonas that it made me question a lot of things about our relationship.'

'Babies or the lack thereof will do that to a relationship.' Janet said. She caught the flicker of curiosity on Sam's face but knew she wouldn't ask and Janet almost didn't share. She sat up straighter and twirled her fork in her noodles. 'My ex wanted a whole brood.' So did she. 'When it didn't happen, we went for tests. I have a condition that would make it difficult to conceive.' She stuffed the noodles in her mouth and refused to look at Sam; she didn't want to see a hint of the compassion she knew she would see if she looked.

'Your ex was a sexist tool.' Sam commented quietly.

'There is that.' Janet agreed. 'And if he wasn't, I'd probably have stayed with him and missed out on all this.' She flung a hand out to encompass the base. 'And I have Cassie now.' She pressed her lips together. 'Or at least until she goes to college.'

She shook off the thought of how lonely she was going to be when Cassie finally flew the nest. She glanced across at Sam who looked just as happy about Cassie's imminent flight into adulthood as Janet felt. Janet's lips twitched and focused back on the topic.

'Are you going to be around for the next couple of weeks?' Janet asked.

'We've nothing scheduled for off-world.' Sam confirmed. 'Although I think the Colonel's likely to want us to head to 997 with Daniel.'

'It would be good if you are around.' Janet chased her remaining noodles around the plastic bowl. 'I think it would help Hailey have someone to talk through her career options with.'

Sam shifted and Janet knew she was asking a lot. As much as Sam liked lab time, she loved being off-world. But Sam nodded and sighed. 'I can do that.'

'How much of a hit will she take?' Janet asked softly. 'Professionally?'

Sam dropped her gaze. 'She wants SG1.' She pushed the remainder of her salad away and reached for the desserts that Janet had brought. Sam picked up the cake leaving the apple pie she knew Janet favoured for her. 'I won't say it's going to be impossible.'

Janet winced. 'But difficult?'

'If she stays at the SGC,' Sam mused, 'and goes back to a SG team after the maternity leave.' She frowned as though struck by a thought but she shook herself. 'She's brilliant and has a good off-world record so she'd be a candidate if there was a place on SG1.'

'So, of course, they'll give it to some man just because he has a penis.' Janet commented dryly.

Sam snorted. 'I think if it's the Colonel making the decision...'

'She'll be OK.' Janet set her empty bowl on the tray and picked up the apple pie. She looked speculatively at Sam. 'Or maybe if it's you making the decision sometime in the future?'

Sam sighed and poked at her cake. 'I'm not sure that will ever happen.'

Janet licked a blob of stewed apple from her fork and looked at Sam quizzically. 'Please. You're a shoo-in for the position of leader once the Colonel decides he's had enough of field work.'

'Firstly,' Sam pointed with her spoon, 'there's no sign of the Colonel deciding that any time soon. And secondly, the General's made it pretty clear that he'd want SG1 going to someone with a higher rank than Major.'

'So?' Janet replied, confused. 'You have to be line for a promotion to Lieutenant Colonel.' Whereas there was no doubt in Janet's mind that her own chance had been scuppered the moment she had held a gun on Nirrti and earned herself a letter of reprimand. She didn't care. It had been worth it to save her daughter's life. Sam looked so uncertain that it occurred to Janet that her friend really didn't believe that she would be promoted to Lieutenant Colonel. 'Sam...'

'I may not have enough leadership experience yet.' Sam stated. She crossed her arms. 'If I'd been leading my own team, it probably wouldn't have been a problem but I'm not so...'

'Seriously?' Janet asked before she sighed because, of course, outside of the bubble of the programme, the Air Force would want Sam to have leadership experience. Lieutenant Colonels were expected to be leading others not simply part of a team even if that team was the premier team of the SGC and vital to Earth's safety. 'That sucks.'

'You want to know what sucks even more?' Sam said dryly. 'They're going to promote Cameron Mitchell, the new F302 squadron leader, to Lieutenant Colonel below zone. It'll go into effect as soon as the Prometheus gets back and the squad goes into active operation.' She shook her head in disbelief. 'He was a year behind me at the Academy.'

'Ouch.' Janet said in sympathy.

'And he emails me to tell me because we're friends and I hate that I can't be pleased about it for him because all I can think is; when's the last time he saved the planet or blew up a sun?' Sam continued, waving her spoon in the air. 'Not to mention that I designed the F302 and damn well helped train him to pilot the thing!' She glared at her cake which she stabbed a little bit too ferociously. 'And you know what the worst thing is?'

'I wouldn't like to say.' Janet murmured.

'That I sound so competitive and...jealous!' Sam said furiously. She looked over at Janet in horror suddenly. 'Oh my God! I'm turning into McKay!'

Janet burst out laughing. 'You should see your face.'

Sam's lips twitched into a reluctant smile. She pushed her cake around the plate slowly. 'It's not funny.'

Janet gave her a pointed look.

'OK,' Sam allowed with a small smile, 'it's a little funny.'

'It's a little funny.' Janet agreed, swallowing a bite of her pie. 'But it also sucks.'

'Thank you.' Sam sighed.

Janet eyed her speculatively. 'So, is this what's been bothering you lately?'

Sam frowned. 'What?'

'Sam,' Janet said, patiently, 'you've been riding your motorcycle more and we all know how much you love to speed on that thing...'

'My car's been playing up.'

Janet ignored the interruption. 'You took the Colonel home the other week although you knew it would start up the gossip again which you hate...'

'He was injured.' Sam protested loudly. 'And nothing happened!'

Janet figured that was another problem entirely and one she wasn't touching. 'You just took part in a space race and almost died.'

'It was fun!' Sam retorted as she shoved her plate back onto the tray and got to her feet, agitated.

'You're taking more risks than you normally do.' Janet said calmly. 'Another doctor might say it's an early sign of depression.'

Sam immediately stiffened and glared at her. She crossed her arms over her torso. 'I'm not depressed.'

'That's why I said another doctor.' Janet pointed out with amusement but her eyes were sharp on Sam's tense shoulders. 'So are you going to tell me what's going on with you?'

Sam stared at her and Janet held her friend's furious gaze.

Abruptly, the anger faded out of Sam's eyes and she sank back onto the stool like a deflated balloon. She pushed her hands through hair, sending the blonde strands into disarray. 'Do you ever, I don't know, feel...stuck?'

'Stuck?'

'It's just...' Sam spread her hands out in front of her. 'Daniel came back but it's like he's found his purpose, you know? And Teal'c's got the whole tretonin thing going on and learning to live without his symbiote. Cam's got the squadron and his promotion. Cassie's going to college. You're dating...'

'And you're stuck.' Janet finished.

'Don't get me wrong. I have great friends. My relationship with my Dad and my brother is the best it's ever been. And it's not that I don't love my job because I do. I love being on SG1. I love going through the Stargate. And I'm OK doing non-exciting projects that get me leadership experience because I know after the whole Orlin thing, it's a miracle that I'm even still being considered for promotion,' Sam continued in a rush, 'so I'm not saying I _want_ things to change but...'

'But you want things to change.' Janet completed.

'I don't know what I want.' Sam replied with a short laugh.

Janet felt a twinge of sympathy for her friend. Sam sounded completely bewildered. 'Maybe that's where you should start; figuring out what you want.'

'You're probably right.' Sam admitted.

'I know I'm right.' Janet pushed her empty dessert plate back on the tray and took a long drink from the water bottle she had brought for herself. 'You know,' she began casually, 'there's a good civilian psychologist on staff now - Kate Heightmeyer. I think I've mentioned her to you before. If you want to talk to someone off-record...'

Sam shot her a look. 'I thought you agreed I wasn't depressed and besides,' she pointed at Janet with her juice box, 'I am talking to someone.'

'I suppose you are,' agreed Janet wryly.

There was a moment of shared camaraderie.

'Anyway,' Sam said dismissively, 'enough about me. We were talking about Jennifer.'

'So we were.' Janet gathered the remnants of the lunch onto the tray. 'So you'll be around to support her for the next couple of weeks?'

Sam nodded again. 'Unless some emergency comes up, I'm sure it won't be a problem.'

'Great.' Janet declared decisively. 'Give me a call when you need me to test the safety of the ion drive.' She picked up the tray and Sam moved to get the door.

Sam reached out and placed a hand on Janet's arm as she got to the doorway. 'Janet,' she struggled to say whatever it was that she wanted and gave a huff of impatience along with a quick smile. 'Thanks.'

Janet smiled back. 'No problems. I'm just going to add it to the list of...'

'The things I owe you for.' Sam completed with far too much amusement.

Janet just smiled more broadly and carried on. It didn't take any time at all for her to stop by the mess and drop off the tray. She carried onto the infirmary, mentally making a list of all the things that she needed to get done that afternoon. Her thoughts briefly skipped over Hailey. She and Sam had too much experience of the Air Force not to know the reality was that the young Lieutenant's unexpected pregnancy would impact her career opportunities. Janet was pleased that Sam had agreed to stick around and provide moral support over the next couple of weeks. Hailey was going to need it.

Sam.

Janet frowned. She hoped her chat with Sam had helped her. Sam had sounded so lost there for a second. Janet rounded the corridor to her office. Maybe they should do a day out to a spa, she mused. Cassie would love it, Sam would enjoy spending time with her and it was a good plan to get Sam to do something fun that didn't involve risking her life...

Crap.

Major Tennyson stood in her office doorway. Hailey had said she was going to inform her CO before she left on her leave. He looked overly grim and frighteningly like a father who had just learned that his daughter was knocked up. Janet spared a thought that it was a good thing Grogan was off-world and stuffed her hands in her pockets as she walked up to meet him.

'Major Tennyson.'

'Doc.' Tennyson fidgeted nervously.

Janet gave him a reassuring smile and gestured at her office, already mentally reviewing what she could and couldn't tell him. 'Why don't you come in?'

His face flushed with relief and he hurried in ahead of her.

Janet sighed. Yep if her ex hadn't been a sexist pig she would have missed out on this: reassuring an overprotective CO about his team-mate's unexpected pregnancy.

She smiled.

She really did have the best job ever.


	8. Appropriate Gifts

**Author's Note: **Sam/Jack UST. Daniel/Janet UST. Please note that a reviewer correctly pointed out in the last story that there was no way Hailey could be a Captain and they were very correct - I got my math wrong in adding up years in regards promotions. So, Hailey is reverted back to Lieutenant in both stories.

**Avenger Recap: **_Sam and Jack turn up to Felger's lab for a demonstration of a laser weapon. The weapon blows up and takes out the power in the SGC. Hammond is all set to fire Felger but when Felger proposes to build a virus that can disrupt a Stargate and make it inert, Sam supports him and offers to work with Felger to complete the virus. They, and Felger's assistant Chloe manage to complete the work and they send the virus to one of Ba'al's planets hoping to disrupt Ba'al's operation. Unfortunately, the gate network starts having trouble; the stargates stop working and they realise the virus must have spread to the rest of the network, leaving Ba'al who has the largest fleet at an advantage and leaving several SG teams stranded including Daniel who is involved in an evacuation of P3L997 and Jack and Teal'c who are off to a meeting with the rebel Jaffa. _

_When their first solution doesn't work, Felger almost cracks under the pressure but Sam continues to encourage him to find a solution as the situations off-world deteriorate for Daniel, Jack and Teal'c. They come up with an anti-virus but there is a small problem; they will have to go to the original Stargate affected and correct the problem at source. Felger volunteers to go with Sam. Chloe kisses Felger before he heads out on the mission. Meanwhile, Jack isn't best pleased when Hammond informs him that Sam has gone to the planet with just Felger. _

_On Ba'al's planet, Felger realises that the original virus has been altered and spread through the network deliberately – it isn't their fault after all. But their anti-virus will have to be changed and that will take time. As Felger works, Sam holds off Ba'al's Jaffa when they attack but they are about to be overrun when an Alkesh appears and fires at the Jaffa. Jack and Teal'c ring down much to Felger's relief. Sam and Felger head back to the SGC having fixed the Stargate code and the network is restored; Hammond wonders why Jack and Teal'c didn't come with them and Sam informs him that Jack has secured other transportation. Felger fantasises about Chloe kissing him and Sam fighting her in a jealous fit as he and Jack watch on but is pulled out of his daydream by an annoyed Chloe. _

**Appropriate Gifts for Super Heroes**

Samantha Carter smiled at the two other women standing next to her. The team she had gathered to work on the Alkesh was small but good. Doctor Lindsay Novak was one of the most brilliant engineers Sam had worked with, although the thin and bookish woman radiated nervous energy. Lieutenant Jennifer Hailey stood in military 'at ease' with a gleeful look painted across her young face.

Sam couldn't help smiling because for a moment Jennifer reminded her so much of Jonas Quinn, there was really only one thing to say. 'First time on a Goa'uld ship, Lieutenant?' Her blue eyes sparkled with the same excitement Jennifer was feeling.

'Yes, ma'am.' Jennifer grinned back. 'I know it's not one of the motherships but it's something.'

'Something.' Lindsay agreed, losing her nerves enough to grin along with them.

'Yes, it is.' Sam said brightly.

The grinding sound of the roof closing above them drowned out every other sound. There was a hiss of depressurisation and a door opened on the side of the vessel; a ramp extended. Sam started the walk towards it. A moment later, Jack O'Neill strode down, a smug smile on his otherwise tired face; his short silver hair tousled into complete disarray.

He stopped by the end of the ramp. 'Carter.'

'Sir.' Sam nodded at him. 'This is Doctor Lindsay Novak and you know the Lieutenant.'

'Hailey.' His brown eyes swept over her briefly, before he nodded at Lindsay, and returned to her. He gestured back at the ship. 'So, Carter, do I bring you the best presents ever or what?'

The story had already made its way round the SGC, Sam thought ruefully; how the Colonel and Teal'c had ridden to the rescue as she and Jay Felger had tried to sort out the issue with the Stargate on a planet in Ba'al's territory, after the virus they had created had been altered by Ba'al to corrupt the entire network.

'And it's not even my birthday, sir.' Sam replied cheerfully though, because a Goa'uld Alkesh really was a great present, and while neither of them could admit it out loud as anything other than a joke, she knew he and Teal'c had appropriated it to save her. The thought sent a warm rush through her and she was suddenly aware that she and Jack were smiling at each other inanely.

Sam bit her lip and tried to think of something to say, anything.

'You have our orders?' Jack asked briskly, getting back to business.

'Two days here, sir. I have permission to study the Alkesh. General Kerrigan would like to liaise with you on the 302 pilots.' Sam replied. 'We're to report back to the SGC on Wednesday. Daniel's remaining with the inhabitants of P3L997 at the Alpha site for the time being.'

'OK,' Jack sighed, 'I should go and check in. The decontamination team has done their thing and we've done a full sweep so we don't think there're any Jaffa assassins hiding in the shadows.'

Lindsay hiccupped.

Jack stared at her. He shot a look at Sam which clearly said 'another civilian geek, are you sure this is a good idea?' and she smiled weakly back at him. Lindsay was not Felger. Sam had the utmost confidence in the young engineer. And her confidence in Felger hadn't been completely misplaced. He had designed a good virus even if Ba'al had turned it against them – and seriously, how were they to know that the Goa'uld knew how to trigger an automatic correlative update to the Stargate network?

'Teal'c's inside in the engine room.' Jack said out loud. He turned his attention back to Sam's companions. Sam hid her smile as Jennifer straightened automatically.

'Have fun in there, Lieutenant.' Jack said dryly. He gestured with his cap toward Lindsay. 'You too, Doctor.'

Lindsay hiccupped again. And Jack shot Sam another look as he passed her.

Jennifer looked delighted at the Colonel's words. Ever since news of Jennifer's pregnancy had hit the SGC grapevine, Sam knew everyone had been treating her with kid gloves. It probably made a nice change for someone not to do that.

Sam headed up the ramp, confident the others were following. She looked over her shoulder and grinned again. Jennifer followed her, wide-eyed as she took in the Goa'uld ship for the first time. Lindsay was open-mouthed; her hands skirting over the gilded walls. Sam made straight for the engine room.

Teal'c stood up as they entered. He had been poring over a shelf of multi-coloured crystals, the different lights cascading in a rainbow effect over his smooth head. 'Major Carter. Lieutenant Hailey.' He looked inquisitively at Lindsay.

'Doctor Lindsay Novak, Teal'c; Teal'c, Doctor Lindsay Novak.' Sam introduced them hurriedly.

'Hi.' Lindsay waved at him weakly and hiccupped.

'Teal'c.' Sam smiled at her team-mate brightly and ignored Lindsay's nerves. 'Any problems?'

'The engines performed adequately.' Teal'c informed her with an incline of his head. 'But I believe they require maintenance.'

'I believe you might be right.' Sam dumped her backpack, crouched down and peered at them. Her mouth twisted into a grimace. 'Some of these look on the verge of being burned out.'

'Indeed.'

Jennifer took another step toward them to get a closer look.

Sam looked up and raised her hand. 'Don't come any closer. These things can spark unexpectedly when they're in this condition.' She'd taken one too many jolts herself not to be wary of them.

Jennifer halted immediately. Her hand unconsciously strayed to her abdomen in a protective gesture.

Sam motioned at Teal'c. 'Can you show Hailey to the bridge and one of the control consoles?' She turned back to Jennifer. 'Download all the information you can from the database and start translating it.'

'Yes, ma'am.' Jennifer was smart enough to know that the ship's computer could hold important intelligence and that her assignment wasn't make-work.

'Lindsay and I'll stay down here and see what we can reuse. Maybe there's something that we can use to help McKay out with the repairs of the Prometheus.' Sam continued.

'Understood.' Jennifer smiled at her. 'Good luck with that, ma'am.'

'Just, you know, be careful.' Sam implored her. Her eyes twinkled suddenly. 'It'll be my ass Major Tennyson kicks if something happens to you.'

Jennifer rolled her eyes, still smiling, but she nodded and followed Teal'c. Because of her pregnancy, Jennifer was temporarily assigned to Sam as a research assistant. It kept Jennifer at the SGC which had been a struggle. The SGC was considered a frontline facility and not the place for a pregnant woman. Sam and Janet Fraiser had worked hard to work out a compromise with the General; Jennifer was considered non-essential personnel, she was not allowed near the lowest levels of the SGC and the gate room to minimise the risk of her coming into contact with something alien. Her place on SG5 would be covered by someone else until she went back to the team – if she went back to the team.

Sam pressed her lips together and set Lindsay onto another set of crystals. SG5 were being great about the unexpected pregnancy, supporting Jennifer very visibly, and Major Tennyson had made it clear that his view was Lieutenant Pollo was only covering until Jennifer's return. Sam knew Jennifer had said she wanted to go back to SG5 but parenthood might change that. Sam thought if she ever had a child herself, she wouldn't want to be going through the Stargate, and yet she couldn't ever imagine not going through the 'gate, and what did that say about her chances of ever having a family?

One day, Sam mused dismissively. She would have a family one day. If that was what she wanted.

Sam tried not to sigh out loud, knowing Lindsay would hear and ask her what was wrong. She focused on connecting her laptop up to the control unit of the crystals so she could take some readings. Her mind drifted back to a conversation between herself and Janet a couple of weeks before. Janet had challenged her when Sam had explained how restless she had been feeling, and asked Sam what she wanted.

It wasn't an easy question, Sam mused. What did she want? It had seemed so clear when she had been Hailey's age; she'd wanted to get into space; she'd been focused on her career and the idea of marriage and a family had been a far off some day. The only time she had allowed her plan to change was when she had gotten engaged to Jonas Hansen. She had been caught up in the idea of being in love, caught up in fixing Jonas and she had almost lost herself. She had quickly realised her mistake there and returned his ring. And then, there had been the Stargate programme.

She frowned and swept her eyes over the report her laptop was faithfully providing. The crystals were almost burnt out and would need to be replaced. She'd have to talk with Teal'c. Maybe the Jaffa would be able to procure them the replacements. She disconnected her laptop and moved onto the second shelf of crystals.

It wasn't as though she didn't have career goals anymore. She did. She wanted a promotion to the next rank; she wanted the leadership of SG1 when the Colonel was ready to move on, and, maybe, beyond that command of one of the Earth ships they were building. One day, when the programme went public, she also wanted some recognition as a scientist – maybe not a Nobel which was McKay's dream but something. And she was on track as far as her career was concerned. Both the General and the Colonel were supportive and she was being given more and more responsibility to increase her leadership skills and experience. She would get there despite the occasional doubt that crept in when she was having a bad day.

The problem was that sometimes, more and more if she was being honest, even on good days when all her career dreams seemed like they could come true, it felt like something else was missing. Like her career was all she had.

Her lips firmed in disapproval of her own thoughts. She wasn't the kind of woman who believed that she needed a man in her life. She dated – well, OK, not recently but that was because…and she cut that thought of in its infancy because she refused, absolutely refused, to think about her non-relationship with Jack, about being hopelessly in love with him, while she was working.

But it had to mean something, didn't it, Sam wondered as she moved onto a third tray of crystals; it had to mean something that Jack had battled Jaffa and taken an Alkesh to ride to her rescue. Sam rolled her eyes. It meant that he was a good team leader who wouldn't leave one of his team without support; it meant he knew only too well what it was like to fall into Ba'al's hands and wouldn't wish it on her and not even on Felger; it meant nothing at all.

A faint noise her head snapping up.

She frowned. It sounded like someone in the corridor coming towards them. It was the wrong direction for Teal'c and Hailey; the Colonel would have radioed ahead to warn her he was on his way so…so maybe the decontamination team missed something.

Lindsay looked over at her curiously. 'Major…'

Sam held up a finger to her lips and reached for her zat. She gently put her laptop on the floor and sneaked across to stand flat against the wall beside the doorway. Lindsay seemed frozen at her console, her thin face white with anxiety before she hiccupped and slapped a hand over her mouth, panicked eyes meeting Sam's across the shadowy engine room.

The footsteps were close; they weren't particularly stealthy but they were cautious. Sam counted off in her head and as a body moved into her eye-line, she kicked out, sweeping the legs of the man entering out from under him and pointing her zat into his face.

'Don't move!' Sam ordered before her brain reengaged and she recognised the shocked face staring back up at her.

'Hi.' Cameron Mitchell offered a sheepish smile.

She breathed out and backed off. 'Cam.' She holstered her zat and grabbed one of Cam's arms to help pull him to his feet. 'What are you doing here?'

'Heard you were on base.' Cam said with a pained smile. He brushed the dirt off his flight suit, rubbed the base of his spine and limped a little as he staggered over to lean on a wall. 'That was some welcome.'

'You know him, Major?' Lindsay asked tentatively. She hiccupped.

'Doctor Lindsay Novak,' Sam gestured with her hand toward Cam, 'meet Cameron Mitchell.'

'Oh, the squadron leader of the 302s.' Lindsay blushed as Cam held out his hand for her to shake. 'Nice to meet you.'

'And you, Doctor.' Cam smiled charmingly.

Sam punched him gently on the shoulder. 'You don't have permission to be on this ship.'

Cam tried to smile charmingly at her. 'Aw, come on. It's a Goa'uld ship, Sam, and it's right here.'

Sam folded her arms and raised her eyebrow in a good approximation of Teal'c. She would bet Cam thought their friendship would give him a pass on getting a look at the ship. 'I could have zatted you.' She pointed out dryly.

Cam rubbed the back of his neck. 'I'm sorry. I didn't mean to surprise you.'

'Hmmm.' Sam let him squirm for another moment. 'Just be glad it was me and not Teal'c; he would have punched you.'

'I'll keep that in mind.' Cam said. He crossed his arms and ankles, leaning fully on the wall and looking around with awe. 'This is so cool.' He looked at her hopefully.

'I can't give you a tour.' Sam said firmly. 'I give you one and your entire squadron will want one.'

Cam winced. 'I can keep a secret.'

'No, you can't.' Sam poked him in the arm. 'They'll take one look at your smug expression and know. Not to mention that I only get two days to take a look at her myself so…'

'Right.' Cam sighed, disappointed but she could see understanding in his blue eyes. 'So, any news on when the Prometheus will be fixed? They're not really telling us anything.'

'There was an explosion.' Lindsay blurted out before Sam could give Cam the official estimate.

Sam shot her a quelling look.

'An explosion?' Cam frowned, concern giving his boyishly handsome face a more mature cast.

'The interface that the team there created between the hyperdrive and the Prometheus systems blew up.' Sam explained. McKay had complained loudly and often about the incompetence of the engineer responsible and for once she couldn't actually blame him. If the interface hadn't blown up during the testing, it could have stranded the Prometheus in deep space again. 'We're starting again on that item so it'll be another month at least.' It was partly why she and Lindsay were examining what they could scavenge from the ship without making it unoperational.

Cam grimaced. 'You know a bored squadron of fighter pilots is a dangerous thing.'

'You're Earth's first defence if we get attacked these days.' Sam said unsympathetically, although she appreciated his view. The delay to the Prometheus would mean the 302 squadron wouldn't deploy to the ship for another couple of months at least.

'And until someone or something shows up, we're sitting around on our butts doing nothing.' Cam sighed with frustration.

'Be careful what you wish for.' Sam advised cheerfully. Her laptop beeped at her. 'I have to…' she gestured down at her abandoned work.

'You want to meet up later; catch up?' Cam said easily, pushing off the wall and making for the doorway.

'I'll call you.' Sam said. She could probably meet Cam for a drink before dinner with the team. 'Can you make your own way out?'

Cam nodded, threw a breezy wave in her direction and headed out.

Sam crouched down and picked up her laptop. Some of the crystals were good in the third tray and they could use them as replacements for some of the others so…

'He's very cute.' Lindsay commented brightly.

'Excuse me?' Sam choked out, looking up from her readouts.

Lindsay flushed bright red. 'I'm sorry, ma'am. That was very inappropriate of me and I…'

'It's OK, Lindsay.' Sam said hurriedly. She motioned with her laptop in Lindsay's direction. 'I was just…surprised by your comment.' She looked back down at the analysis and moved on to another tray of crystals. 'And call me Sam.'

Of course, what made Cam cuter was that he had never really understood just how cute he was despite the hordes of females lined up to date him, Sam mused with amusement and affection. She and Cam had gone on precisely one date during their Academy years because Cam had been honest enough to admit he had been dared to ask her out, at which they had determined they worked better as friends with a shared love of old classic cars and motorbikes, and that had been that.

'Uh, yes, ma'am.' Lindsay stuttered, her hands flapping in Sam's direction. 'And I am sorry about the comment about him being cute. I know it was inappropriate but I think he's the first pilot I've met since I started working for the Air Force that has made me think Top Gun wasn't totally wrong about the relative attractiveness of fighter pilots. I mean, statistically as a scientist I know that most of the pilots couldn't in all probability be that buff or as handsome but really…' her voice trailed away as she realised Sam was staring at her. 'Um.'

Sam smiled brightly. 'Who doesn't like Top Gun?' She said glibly. Although the inaccuracies did drive her nuts.

Lindsay attempted a smile but it came out more as an embarrassed grimace.

'Carter?'

The Colonel's voice sounded through the radio and Sam answered quickly, relieved at the distraction. 'Sir.'

'On my way back to you.' Jack replied.

'Understood.' Sam signed off and turned back to her work. She frowned. She would need to run the analysis of the power ratios through the main computer.

She wasn't surprised when she heard footsteps again; the Colonel was making no effort to hide his approach.

Jack nodded at Lindsay in acknowledgement, his dark eye scanning the space. 'Where's your mini-me?'

'Hailey's with Teal'c downloading the database, sir.' Sam answered, responding to the teasing that lit up Jack's dark eyes.

'Kerrigan wants some extra training with the 302 pilots,' Jack informed her briskly, 'he's getting worried at having a rabble of adrenaline junkies sitting around on their asses.' He paused. 'And as I just caught Mitchell sneaking out of here, I'm guessing you know that already.'

'It wasn't Major Carter's fault, sir.' Lindsay jumped in to defend Sam before Sam could stop her. 'He walked in here without permission and she told him she was busy…'

'Lindsay, there's no need…' Sam tried to interrupt, touched and annoyed at the defence in equal measure.

'Also she kicked him onto his butt when he tried to come in here. It was very impressive and, uh, dramatic.' Lindsay finished dramatically. She suddenly seemed to realise that they were staring at her. 'Uh, sir.'

'Thank you for that entirely unnecessary report.' Jack waved at Lindsay. 'Mitchell already explained himself.'

Lindsay hiccupped.

Jack glanced over at Sam and she was relieved to see a glint of humour lighting up his expression. 'He didn't mention you kicked him on his ass.' He smirked. 'I'm disappointed I missed it.'

Sam repressed the urge to sigh. 'He may have mentioned the 302 squadron is getting a little bored, sir.' She tried to get them back to the point.

'Well, Kerrigan wants to give them a tour of the ship and a live fire exercise with the Alkesh against the 302 squad.' Jack informed her, accepting her redirection. 'Who other than you can get that set up?' He held up a finger. 'And if you say Felger I will shoot you.'

Sam ducked her head to hide her smile. She thought over the available scientists. 'Bill Lee would be the best, sir, but he's currently on a mission.' She bit her lip. 'I could check whether Simon Coombs is available. He's currently working here on Project Daedalus but he might be able to spare a couple of days.'

'Coombs?' Jack grimaced. 'Really?'

'He did agree with you that the Prometheus should have been named the Enterprise, sir.' Sam said brightly. She knew the Colonel actually had a soft spot for Simon, mostly because the scientist had saved their lives and hadn't made a fuss about it after unlike Felger.

'Yes. He did.' Jack sighed. 'Fine. Coombs, it is.' He grimaced. 'I should probably head back and inform General Kerrigan.'

He looked exhausted and she wondered how much sleep he and Teal'c had managed on the trip home.

'I have to head over to the main lab, sir.' Sam said. 'I need to put this data through the computers there so I can take a message to the General if you'd prefer to stay here.'

'OK.' Jack agreed, pointing at her. 'I'm sold.'

'Yes, sir.' She thumbed her radio. 'Carter to Hailey.'

'Here, ma'am.'

'What's your progress, Lieutenant?'

'The database is still downloading, ma'am.' Hailey informed her.

'OK, I'm heading into the main lab. Find me when you're done. Colonel O'Neill is in the engine room with Doctor Novak.'

'Understood, ma'am.'

Sam signed off again and packed up her laptop. She slung the backpack over her shoulder and looked over at the Colonel.

'Don't worry, Carter,' Jack said dryly, 'Teal'c and I will watch over your geeks.'

She smiled. 'Yes, sir.'

Lindsay hiccupped.

They both looked at her.

Lindsay made herself very busy with her console. Sam suppressed another smile as the Colonel raised his eyebrows expressively.

Sam headed out. She glanced over her shoulder at the Alkesh as she got to the hangar door. She could remember the planet; Felger behind her desperately trying to code; the Jaffa approaching in numbers and the knowledge that she didn't have enough firepower to hold them off. It was so clear in her mind; the smell of the staff blasts and the heat of the bullets; the Alkesh appearing from nowhere to protect her. She'd envied Felger when he'd hugged the Colonel because she had wanted to do the same; hug him and thank him for rescuing her.

But she couldn't.

And it didn't mean anything.

Sam shook away the thought and tried to smile. Maybe it wasn't really a present from Jack but she could pretend that it was.

o-O-o

Simon Coombs happily watched as the lines of code flowed across the monitor. He tapped his keyboard and made a few corrections before rereading through everything a second time. He was pleased with the progress and felt certain that he was on track to complete the program for the deadline. He picked up his mug and took an appreciative slurp of coffee, glancing around his small lab with satisfaction. Coding filled the white boards; his two spare computer terminals were on and occupied, compiling the latest code and running simulations. There was the scent of recycled air, a standard cleaning product used on the floors, and dust.

It was perfect.

He knew his transfer to Area 51 was meant to be temporary, standing in for Doctor McKay while he was away fixing the Prometheus, but in truth he preferred the Groom Lake base. There was no imminent risk of alien invasion; no sudden off-world missions to strange planets and awful living conditions. The company was mostly other scientists despite the obvious military presence and he was happy with the sense of camaraderie and latent competition; it reminded him of academia and was as familiar to him as breathing. He was hoping he could make a case for remaining at Area 51 and with Project Daedalus.

The phone beside him rang stridently.

Simon picked up without thinking and immediately cursed himself as he recognised the babbling tone on the other end. 'Jay.'

'Simon, I need to talk you; this is a matter of life and death, my friend; life and death.' Jay said passionately.

Simon saved his work because he knew from experience that Jay wouldn't go away and Simon knew hanging up on Jay never worked; Jay never got the hint, he just called straight back.. Simon reached for his coffee. 'You've already told me about working with Major Carter on the virus, Jay.' He sighed. 'Several times.'

'Oh, come on, Simon, like you wouldn't be ringing me up to boast if Major Carter asked you to work with her.' Jay replied. 'Did I tell you how she came to my home? Or how she tracked me down to the park? She was so sweet and…'

'You said life and death, Jay.'

'Our work on the virus was life and death, Simon.' Jay said defensively. 'It could have been the answer to giving us a strategic advantage against the Goa'uld. Well, if it wasn't for the, you know…'

'Ba'al using the virus to his own nefarious purposes?' Simon suggested dryly. 'Although I agree it's interesting that the Goa'uld have the coding skills to change your virus so quickly and transmit it to the entire Stargate network.'

'Interesting? Is that all you can call it?' Jay squeaked. 'You try writing an anti-virus under fire, Simon.'

'I'll leave that to you, Jay.'

'Major Carter was incredible though.' Jay reminisced and Simon could picture the dreamy look on his friend's face. 'She was magnificent. She never stopped fighting and protecting me. And she looked so hot…'

Simon looked at the ceiling and wondered why him. Jay was his friend, he thought firmly; Jay didn't have a lot of friends. Neither did Simon. Jay would find something else to talk about. Eventually.

'Jay, was there a point to this call?' Simon interrupted the litany of Major Carter's many attributes and felt sorry for the woman. How she had coped with working so closely with Felger given his planet-sized crush on her was a mystery to Simon.

'Yes.' Jay said uncertainly. 'Oh, I remember. I wanted to ask your advice.'

'My advice?' Simon pursed his lips. 'What are you working on?'

'It's not an experiment.' Jay replied. 'It's…Chloe.'

Simon frowned. Jay's assistant. Long-suffering assistant who bizarrely had a crush on Jay. 'What did you do now?'

'I didn't do anything!' Jay protested vehemently. '_She_ did something!'

Simon waited for Jay to expand on the statement and sighed heavily when it became apparent that Jay wasn't going to expand at all. 'Jay.'

'She kissed me!' Jay said.

'Just now?'

'No, before I went on the mission with Major Carter.' Jay said hurriedly.

Simon's eyebrows rose up his forehead and he closed his eyes briefly. 'Was it a goodbye kiss or for good luck?'

'Maybe both.' Jay mused. 'But it has to mean something, doesn't it? I've been thinking about it and it has to mean she likes me, doesn't it?'

'I'm fairly certain that Chloe likes you, Jay.' Simon said gently. 'She wouldn't put up with you otherwise.'

'No, I mean _likes_ me.' Jay said. 'Only I might have been indulging in a, well, daydream this morning…'

'Jay.' Simon really didn't want to know about Jay's day-dreams; he could guess and that was bad enough.

'OK, a fantasy only it wasn't about Major Carter, it was about Chloe although it was about Major Carter too because she and Chloe kind of…'

'Jay!'

'And that's when I remembered _she_ kissed _me_!' Jay said excitedly.

'In the dream?' Simon checked.

'No, before the mission.' Jay said exasperated. 'Are you even listening to me, Simon?'

'I wish I wasn't.' Simon said truthfully.

Jay sighed. 'What do I _do_?'

'How should _I_ know?' Simon huffed back. He was very open about his sexuality and preferring men, well as open as one could be when working with the American military.

'Simon, please! I'm begging you here.' Jay pleaded.

'Buy her flowers.' Simon suggested, adjusting his glasses as he calmed down. 'I understand women like that kind of thing.' He heard a discreet cough sounding from the direction of his doorway. He craned around to see who it was and almost dropped the phone.

'Major Carter.' Simon stammered out.

'What about her?' Jay asked, bemused. 'I'm talking about Chloe but do you think…'

'Jay, I'm going to have to call you back. Major Carter is in my lab.' Simon explained hurriedly.

'Wait! Why is she in your…'

Simon placed the phone back into its cradle and attempted to smile confidently at the blonde haired Major. 'I'm sorry about that.'

She smiled sympathetically as she entered. 'I assume that was Doctor Felger?' She gestures towards the phone.

'Yes,' Simon confirmed as he slipped off the stool and offered it to the Major who shook her head. 'He's been full of his latest adventure with you.'

'Ah.' Her smile turned somewhat pained.

'Given what we know of the Goa'uld as scavengers and tyrants,' Simon said quietly, 'it's hard to believe that they've kept anyone alive with scientific knowledge enough to alter Jay's virus and initiate an automatic correlative update.' He smiled tentatively. 'Admittedly my hope that I may live if the Goa'uld ever invade Earth has increased somewhat with the news.'

He was pleased when she laughed.

'The virus was a good idea.' Simon murmured. 'Jay was honoured that you wanted to work on it with him.'

'It was a good idea.' The Major repeated briskly.

He made a nervous gesture, not sure if she had understood what he was trying to say. 'I know he appreciated your support and Jay is a good man.' Simon said. 'A brave one too. I'm not sure I could have volunteered to accompany you to the planet as he did.'

'You forget that I remember how brave you were when you helped rescue us, Doctor Coombs.' She smiled at him.

'Call me Simon and believe me; the only reason I was there was because Jay dragged me into it.' Simon sighed at the memory. 'I still haven't forgiven him.'

The Major laughed again, collected herself and waved at him. 'The reason why I'm here is that I've just come from General Kerrigan's office; he's agreed with General Vidrine that we can borrow you from your project to assist with a new assignment.'

'Not to go off-world?' Simon asked, fearfully.

'No.' Sam shook her head. 'I assume Doctor Felger informed you Colonel O'Neill and Teal'c rescued us from a Jaffa attack by procuring an Alkesh?'

'Ah.' Simon's confusion cleared. 'I believe it arrived today?'

'Yes,' Sam confirmed, 'I have permission to study it and I already have a team for that but General Kerrigan would like to give the 302 squadron a tour and organise a live fire exercise using the Alkesh. As you're an expert on Goa'uld technology, we thought you would be perfect.'

Simon tried to hide his grimace, mentally saying goodbye to his non-eventful and easy working life for a few days, but nodded, understanding that it wasn't a request.

'Colonel O'Neill will be your immediate liaison.' Sam informed him.

Simon brightened at that. He respected the Colonel; apart from saving Simon's life, anyone who wanted to call a ship the Enterprise was a good man in Simon's book.

'I'm just about to head back to the Alkesh if you want to come along and have a provisional discussion with the Colonel about what's needed.' The Major offered with another smile.

Simon looked regretfully at his computer but nodded, and gestured for her to lead the way. They wound their way through the maze of corridors in the main Stargate research and development building before heading out in the stifling heat. The Major appropriated a small buggy to transport them and Simon appreciated her thoughtfulness; it was a very long walk to the large hangar where the Alkesh had been housed. He enjoyed the trip; Jay was right that Major Carter was a brilliant scientific mind and as he discussed his latest work with her, she offered a number of helpful suggestions.

The journey was over too soon and they pulled up in front of the hangar. It was an impressive sight, Simon allowed as they entered and took in the large Goa'uld ship.

Major Carter hesitated as they approached the ramp and turned to him with a tentative look. 'Doctor Coombs, forgive me for asking but I couldn't help overhearing your conversation and I'm a little worried that Doctor Felger may have gotten the wrong impression with regards my support and…'

Simon stopped her by raising his hand. 'The flowers are for Chloe.'

'Chloe.' Her face brightened with realisation. 'Ah. He worked out that…'

'Indeed.' Simon said with a smile of his own.

She smiled at him, her face lighting up, and Simon was struck anew by her beauty. He could see why Jay worshipped her. He had never thought about SG1 as superheroes like Jay but he sometimes considered them on a par with the crew of the Enterprise – old, new and the prequel; the best of the best. And Samantha Carter was not a woman for whom flowers were an appropriate courting gift, Simon mused. Oh, he was sure she would appreciate them for the gesture they were but to win her heart, Simon rather thought it would need something more…something bigger…something like an Alkesh.

Simon smiled at the idle thought and followed the Major up the ramp, his mind turning to his new assignment. He didn't think it would take a lot to convince the Colonel to designate the Alkesh 'the Enterprise' in the upcoming 302 training scenario.

o-O-o

'OK, so I think we're done.' Janet smiled at the young boy sat on the Alpha site infirmary bed, sucking one end of what had to be a security blanket in his mouth. She pushed back with her heels; the wheeled stool slid easily across the concrete floor.

Daniel murmured something to the mother standing at the end of the bed and the pretty blonde smiled and turned to Janet, speaking a torrent of words that Janet couldn't understand. Her eyes flew to Daniel.

'She thanks you for taking care of her son.' Daniel translated. 'Either that or you remind her of a teapot.' He crinkled his nose and shrugged his shoulders.

Janet hastily turned her laugh into a cough, smiled again at the woman and said. 'No problem.'

Daniel spoke brokenly to the woman in her own language, one hand weaving in the air beside him as though plucking words from nothing.

The woman's smile softened as she darted a look at Janet before her attention returned to Daniel. She said something in a low voice and placed her hand on Daniel's arm and Janet didn't need to know the woman's language to know what _that_ meant. She quickly looked down at the chart and hurriedly began to make notes as Daniel responded in more broken language that Janet couldn't understand.

She waited a long while after he stopped speaking and when she looked up, both the boy and the woman were gone but Daniel still stood at the end of the bed. He looked tired but in a good way. There was the satisfaction of a job well done radiating from him in the confident set of his shoulders, the easy way he had pushed his hands into his pockets and the small smile lifting his lips. He deserved to feel satisfied; he had helped to ensure the safety of an entire population.

Janet gestured, clicking the pen off and placing it in her pocket. 'Where did…'

'Oh, back to the camp, I think.' Daniel said, correctly assuming she had been about to ask the whereabouts of the woman and her child. He suddenly smiled sheepishly. 'I, uh, may have, might have told her we were, uh, involved. Sorry.'

Janet felt her lips twitch and ignored the strange flip-flop in her belly. 'I see.'

'I didn't know the words in her language to explain…' Daniel stopped suddenly and gave another shrug.

Janet reached over and patted his arm. 'What are friends for?'

He smiled again and his shoulders dropped as the tension eased out of him.

Janet got to her feet and stretched, easing out the kinks and aches of a day spent running medical checks on the refugees. 'Thanks for staying to translate. These checks would have taken a lot longer without you being here.'

'I enjoyed it.' Daniel said. 'It's not often I get to see you work without, you know…'

'Imminent death?' Janet joked.

'That.' Daniel agreed.

Janet regarded him speculatively. 'Actually, you don't make a bad field medic.'

Daniel blanched and hurried out a denial. 'I mean, that's Sam's job and I wouldn't want her to feel like I'm muscling in on her space.'

'It wouldn't hurt for SG1 to have two competent medics out in the field.' Janet said mildly.

'And that means I really should just shut up and give in, doesn't it?'

'I knew you were a smart man.' Janet rejoined happily. Her stomach rumbled loudly and she blushed furiously as Daniel grinned at her.

'Dinner?' Daniel waved toward the door.

'I could eat.' Janet murmured self-consciously. 'Let me tell Andy where we're going.' She hurried back to the office to inform the Alpha Site CMO that she was leaving the infirmary for food. The young doctor grinned at her and waved her out.

The walk from the infirmary to the mess was short and silent. Daniel's mind was clearly occupied with something and Janet was tired enough that she didn't object to the silence. She breathed in the fresh air; the scent of pine and dirt assailing her. The breeze brushed over her and sent the stray strands of her hair flying. It felt good against her skin after a day inside. Maybe she'd take a walk after dinner, Janet mused; let the air sweep all of her mental cobwebs away.

Daniel nudged her in front of him as they hit the line for dinner and Janet grabbed a tray, loading it with cutlery, a glass of juice and pointing at one tray of stew instead of another, on automatic. She turned scanning the mess tent for a place to sit. The tables were mostly full or partially filled; two tables of Jaffa, a table of Tok'ra, a couple of tables of humans and Jaffa or humans and Tok'ra, and in a far corner, Jacob Carter and Bra'tac were alone and talking animatedly.

Janet was about to head over to them when she felt the touch of a tray against her shoulder. She threw a look backwards and raised an eyebrow questioningly at Daniel.

He smiled bashfully. 'Do you mind if we sit over there?' He pointed at an empty table near to the door.

Janet shook her head and allowed him to lead her over. She slid into the chair opposite him and regarded him thoughtfully. 'Not feeling particularly sociable?'

Daniel darted a glance toward Jacob and Bra'tac. 'It's not that so much as…' he grimaced as he reached for his cutlery, 'they have this tendency to be all…paternal.'

'And that's a bad thing?' Janet asked, semi-amused.

'It's…weird.' Daniel said, leaning forward as though whispering a confidence. 'When Sam and I went to find Jacob to save Jack and Teal'c that time? Jacob yelled at Sam and I like we were three year olds.'

Janet chewed thoughtfully. She had done the same thing fairly often to Cassie and her friend Emma. In the heat of the moment, reaming both girls out was usually the quickest way to deal with whatever transgression had happened. Still, it was amusing to hear that Sam's father and Teal'c's mentor took the same approach to the entire SG1 team. 'It's typical behaviour for parents.' She said mildly.

Daniel shrugged. 'But with the adult friends of their children? I mean, Jacob does the Dad routine with Jack and, well, there's an age gap, but not enough that Jacob could be Jack's actual Dad unless he was very precocious,' his eyes widened at her suddenly, 'and oh God please don't tell me he's standing right behind me.'

Janet burst out laughing. She took a sip of her water as Daniel checked that he hadn't been overheard. 'I think you're safe.' She sent him a chiding look. 'I think you should be honoured.'

'I am,' Daniel protested, 'honoured, I mean.' He adjusted his glasses and focused on his meal. 'And don't get me wrong, they're great, I like them both enormously but…'

'So what did you do that would make them yell at you?' Janet zeroed in on what she figured was the problem.

'I didn't do anything; it was the others!' Daniel reddened as he realised he sounded like a petulant child.

It was cute, Janet noted as she continued eating.

Daniel closed his eyes briefly. 'Could you, uh, forget that I just said that? Please?'

'What did the others do?' Janet said as though he hadn't said anything.

'Sam and the thing with Felger and going to Ba'al's planet alone, well, with Felger but alone.' Daniel huffed out, scooping up some stew. 'And Jack and Teal'c taking on a whole group of Jaffa to get the Alkesh to go back-up Sam when Bra'tac had told them it was foolish and unwise – although I think he's proud of the fact that they achieved what they set out to do but not so happy at leaving him to clear up the resultant mess with the other Jaffa. And it's not like I had anything to do with any of it!'

Janet's lips twitched.

Daniel glared at her and pointed his fork at her. 'You think this is funny.'

She did. 'So, they're being all disapproving with you because the others aren't here for them to yell at properly? And that's why you didn't want to sit with them?'

Daniel took a deep breath. 'Please tell me you're not going to do this with Cassie's friends once she's…?' he motioned with his knife to describe Cassie's departure to college.

Janet shrugged. 'I don't know.' She beamed at him. 'It's going to be fun finding out though if they all react like you.'

Daniel glared at her but he couldn't hold and smiled sheepishly back at her. 'How are things going with Cassie anyway?'

'Don't think I don't know you're deliberately changing the subject.' Janet pointed her roll at him.

'And?' Daniel said a little desperately.

Janet rolled her eyes. 'She's doing fine. Actually, she's really focused on her school work which is great.' She scooped up some stew with a lump of bread. 'Thanks for helping her with her history project by the way.'

'No problem although it's hard when the textbooks are all wrong.' Daniel replied, his eyes going distant as he considered exactly what was wrong with recorded history and why.

'Well, I appreciated it and I know Cassie did too.' Janet said firmly.

'And how are you doing with all the preparation for college?' Daniel asked.

His blue eyes were warm and compassionate when Janet finally looked up. 'OK,' she hated that her voice wasn't steadier, 'it's just hard.' She shifted on the hard seat and tried to smile. 'I keep thinking that it can't be time yet. It only seems like yesterday that we brought her back from Hanka.'

'I know what you mean.' Daniel forked up some green vegetable that Janet thought might have once been broccoli. 'When I came back, I suddenly realised she's not a kid anymore.'

Janet's interest sharpened abruptly. Since the return of his memory and the mission to save Bra'tac and Rya'c, she had hardly ever heard Daniel refer to his Ascension and return. He had claimed he had accepted that he would never get the memories back of that time but Janet worried that he still hadn't quite dealt with losing a year of his life.

'I guess you would see the changes more clearly after being away.' Janet said gently, focusing on her plate.

'It's strange.' Daniel admitted quietly. 'Things look the same but then something will happen or someone will say something, and I'll realise that they're different and I don't know why because I wasn't here.'

'Frustrating.' Janet said sympathetically.

'At least I'm here _here_. Which you know, if I hadn't Ascended I probably wouldn't be so…' Daniel shrugged.

Janet nodded. She could remember Daniel's slow death all too vividly. If losing him for a year to an Ascended plane had been the price for not losing him at all, she could live with that.

'And talking of changes,' Daniel's brightened tone signalled the change of topic, 'Cassie mentioned you were seeing someone? How are things with,' he hesitated, 'I want to say Thomas but that's not right, is it?'

'His name was Tobias, and the emphasis is on the _was_.' Janet replied, mentally cursing Cassie again for telling Daniel about her dating. It wasn't that she didn't want him to know exactly – they were friends and Janet had long since given up on hoping for anything else with Daniel when it was very evident that he was mourning Sha're. Maybe, Janet mused, it was just that she hadn't been the one to tell him that made her feel uncomfortable about talking about it with him.

'What happened? Uh, if you don't mind my asking?'

Janet was warmed by the show of concern. 'Nothing happened,' she smiled reassuringly, 'we realised we were better as friends.' She pushed her tray away and reached for the juice she had selected.

'It was an impressive bouquet of flowers.' Daniel commented as he finished up his own meal.

'He does have nice taste in flowers.' Janet agreed dryly.

Daniel glanced at her and she remembered again how insightful Daniel could be when he wanted. 'Not your thing?'

'Who doesn't like flowers?' Janet said flippantly.

'Me.' Daniel wrinkled his nose. 'Allergies.' His eyes widened. 'You have allergies.'

'And there you go.' Janet shrugged. 'But I appreciate the thought when someone buys me flowers.' And she did. It was nice to be courted.

Daniel made a humming sound.

She took a sip of her juice. 'I should apologise for Cassie quizzing you about your love life. I think she got too used helping Jonas with his.'

'Oh.' Daniel flushed. 'Well, no problem. She wasn't to know…' he made a circular gesture with his knife before he placed it down and gave up on his meal.

Janet felt the urge to comfort him and gave into it. 'You know there is no time limit on grieving, Daniel.'

'I know.' Daniel shot back defensively. He stopped and took a breath. 'It's…' he looked down at the table searching it as though it would tell him what to say. He eventually looked back up and gave another shrug of his shoulders. 'I just miss her.'

The disappointment that fluttered through her wasn't new; she had always known Daniel was still in love with Sha're. Janet simply nodded.

She changed the subject, asking Daniel about P3L997 and the culture there and was happy to see his face light up in response. They stayed there for a long while talking. It took them a while to realise that the mess had emptied out of mostly everybody except for them and that the sky had turned dark outside.

'Damn,' Janet said, stretching as they bussed their trays and made their way into the cold, 'I was going to take a walk.'

'Sorry,' Daniel said, 'you should have told me to shut up.' He smiled self-deprecatingly. 'Jack usually has no trouble.'

'It was interesting.' Janet contradicted him. And it had been. It had been great to learn something about the people she had been treating all day.

Daniel nudged her shoulder with his. 'Come on, I'll walk you back to the infirmary.'

Janet didn't protest that she could walk back herself. She liked spending time with Daniel and they were off-world; it was best to walk with someone rather than alone even on a relatively safe world such as the Alpha site. They set off from the mess tent toward the infirmary and Janet gazed up into the alien night sky with a mix of awe and bemusement. It was beautiful; an inky purple with swirls of white mist to the left and pinpricks of light to the right.

'Uh-oh.' Daniel murmured beside her and Janet dropped her gaze to take in the sight of the alien woman from P3L997 and her small son approaching.

Daniel instinctively moved closer to Janet as though seeking her protection, and she had a sudden urge to laugh.

The woman called out his name and began talking rapidly. Daniel held up both hands and said something back which Janet assumed was 'slow down.' The woman said everything again slower, grinned and pushed her son toward Janet.

'Um, I think her son has a gift for you.' Daniel translated awkwardly.

Janet crouched down and waited as the boy smiled shyly and held out the torn and ragged child's blanket he was carrying. 'Oh, sweetie. Is this for me?'

The boy nodded as he handed it over. He ducked his head behind his mother's skirt once it was safely in Janet's hand. The woman spoke again to Daniel as Janet got to her feet, clutching the blanket.

'It's, uh, his blankie. He's had it since he was a baby.' Daniel murmured. 'He thinks you're beautiful and it's the only thing of worth that he can give you.'

Janet thought about protesting but the words died on her lips at Daniel's subtle shake of his head. OK, so maybe refusing the gift was a cultural no-no.

'Thank you. I'll look after it.' Janet promised, roughly.

The woman grinned at them, said something else which Daniel didn't translate; she held onto her son's hand and walked away. Janet gently folded the blanket and fell into step beside Daniel as they resumed their walk.

'This is me.' Janet pointed at the infirmary door. 'Thanks for escorting me back, Daniel.'

'Any time.' Daniel raised his hand and let a finger touch the soft blue fabric of the blanket. 'Better than flowers?'

'Much better.' Janet agreed whole-heartedly. While the blanket had come from a young boy, he had given her a prized possession and she treasured the sentiment.

Daniel nodded as though she had answered some internal question he'd had but hadn't asked. He smiled. 'I'll keep that in mind.' He walked away before she could formulate a reply.

He hadn't meant – couldn't have meant…Janet frowned heavily and shook her head. She was an idiot. There was no way Daniel had meant it _that_ way. He was in love with his late wife; he was grieving; he didn't see Janet that way. Janet sighed and rolled her eyes at her own thoughts. They were friends and she was happy with that; she was. The blanket was soft against her fingers and she hugged it to her as she went into the infirmary.


	9. Bend With the Wind

**Author's Note: **Teal'c & Jonas friendship. Sam & Daniel friendship. Teal'c/Ishta. Teal'c/Drey'auc. Daniel/Sha're. Mild Sam/Jack UST. Jonas/Kianna.

**Birthright Recap: **_SG1 are meeting up with a new rebel Jaffa contact when they are ambushed. They are saved by a group of women Jaffa warriors who request that SG1 accompany them to Hak'tyl (meaning Liberation). On Hak'tyl, they meet Ishta, the leader; a priestess in the service of Moloc, a Goa'uld. She and her two seconds, Mala and Neith, save young female Jaffa from being burned to death on Moloc's order; they steal symbiotes from male Jaffa soldiers to ensure the girls survive when they reach the age of implantation – but Teal'c views this as dishonourable. _

_Ishta talks with Sam offering an alliance in exchange for food and supplies; Sam suggests tretonin to remove the women's reliance on the Goa'uld. Sam reports back to the guys who have been excluded from the discussion and Teal'c decides to try and make certain that the women choose tretonin. He and Ishta start to spar and Ishta realises that Teal'c is on the drug. Ishta decides to give tretonin a try but Mala suggests that she go in Ishta's stead to Earth along with other volunteers. Neith refuses to listen and will not let her young sister, Nesa, try tretonin despite almost being of age to need a symbiote._

_Mala and three others return with Sam and Jack to Earth, leaving Daniel and Teal'c on Hak'tyl. As Mala and the others begin the trial with tretonin, Teal'c and Ishta talk about Rya'c and Drey'auc, Teal'c's late ex-wife and her refusal to take another symbiote at the cost of her life. Ishta tells him of her own late husband who treated her poorly. Ishta and Teal'c spend the night together. Meanwhile, Mala tells Sam that she envies Sam her relationship with Jack – and while Sam stumbling tries to correct the impression she and Jack are more than friends, Mala bemusedly tells her she was referring to the mutual respect they share. She tells Sam that her own beloved and daughter were killed in front of her._

_Nesa seems to have a small crush on Daniel and begins to talk with him about the tretonin. Neith tells Daniel to stay away from Nesa, and invokes a leadership challenge. Ishta wins but news that Mala has died on Earth causes Ishta to agree to find Nesa a symbiote. Nesa, meanwhile, wants to try the tretonin. Teal'c and Daniel set out after Ishta and Neith. They have successfully attacked a group of Jaffa but as Ishta makes to remove the symbiote, the Jaffa speaks the words of the rebel Jaffa and Ishta realises that not all male Jaffa are enemies. When Neith steps up to take the symbiote anyway and is shot by another Jaffa, fatally injuring her own symbiote. Back on Earth, Nesa convinces Neith to take tretonin and live. The trial has been a success despite Mala's death and the alliance forged. Much to the others' combined amusement, Ishta kisses Teal'c goodbye in the gate room and tells him to visit Hak'tyl soon. _

**Bend With The Wind**

'There are men at the chappa'ai.' Neith reported breathlessly, interrupting the sparring session Ishta was in the middle of overseeing without a word of apology.

Ishta frowned at the look of 'I told you so' on Neith's face. It had been two days since they had left the Tau'ri, and despite agreeing to tretonin and making progress in being friendly to their new allies, Neith still believed they would be betrayed. Ishta also could not quite forget or forgive Neith's challenge to her leadership.

Ishta motioned for her staff weapon, missing Mala more than ever. 'How many?' She nodded at Ka'lel, the warrior who had stepped up in Mala's absence, to take care of getting their community hidden while Ishta went to investigate.

'Two.' Neith said crisply as they made their way out of the camp and back along the track. 'They have not moved. Tali and Kao'pi stayed behind to watch them.' Her face creased in pain but she didn't complain at the pace Ishta set and Ishta didn't slow down to accommodate her.

It wasn't long before they reached where Tali and Kao'pi were hidden. Ishta approved of their location; they were well concealed but had a good view of the chappa'ai. They watched for a long moment.

Ishta felt some of her tension leave her body as she registered the nature of the two men. One was an old warrior dressed in the old fashion with a swirling grey cloak and a head plate that caught the sunlight. The young man with him was barely into adulthood, dressed much more simply in tunic and leggings; an apprentice. They carried weapons but they waited – the old man more patiently than the younger.

A fragment of a remembered conversation came to her and Ishta's lips pressed tightly together. If she was right, she would need to remind Teal'c when he visited next that she decided who came to Hak'tyl not he.

'Stay here.' Ishta ordered. 'I believe I know who they are.'

Neith sent her a look which was a strange mix of annoyance and worry. Ishta ignored her and moved away. She changed direction to ensure that she appeared to the men as though approaching from a different direction to where the others were hidden. If she was wrong she did not want to give away an advantage.

She approached without any attempt to conceal her footsteps and the two men straightened. They turned in her direction and waited. She stopped just beyond their reach should they attempt a physical attack. The old man's eyes warmed with approval. Up close she could see the marks of Apophis upon their forehead and something eased within her.

'Tak mal tiak, Master Bra'tac.' Ishta bowed her head solemnly.

'Well met, Ishta of Hak'tyl.' Bra'tac responded. He bowed his head in return. 'May I present Rya'c, son of Teal'c.'

Ishta's gaze moved to the young man. She could see little of Teal'c in the shape of his face or his stance; his colouring was lighter; his build wiry where Teal'c was sturdy, but there was a solid and assured confidence with a hint of wariness in his dark eyes that reminded her of Teal'c. Perhaps, she considered, Rya'c was Drey'auc's son in form, but his father's in spirit.

Rya'c bowed his head. 'My father speaks highly of you.'

Ishta heard the curiosity and the uncertainty of why Teal'c did so in Rya'c's words underneath the surface compliment. 'And of you.' She responded with amusement.

Rya'c looked confused at her response. Ishta wondered at it; did Rya'c believe that his father was unlike others and not prone to praising his child? She let the thought drift away as she turned her attention back to Bra'tac.

'Forgive me for the lack of welcome but Teal'c did not inform me that you had been told of our location.' Ishta said bluntly. Her belief that Teal'c knew she had expected he would not tell anyone went unsaid.

Bra'tac nodded sharply in understanding. 'I requested the address when Teal'c informed us of your new alliance with the Tau'ri.' He smiled wryly. 'He impressed upon us the need for secrecy. We are aware of the issues.'

Ishta smiled humourlessly. 'I was unaware that an alliance with the Tau'ri extended to the rebel Jaffa.'

'It does not.' Bra'tac agreed, his dark eyes twinkling. 'But your _alliance_ with Teal'c does.'

She cursed her pale skin for the blush that she could feel heating her face. She sensed Rya'c's gaze sharpen with interest and held her position proudly.

'We have a…proposal.' Bra'tac continued smoothly. 'And we bring supplies.' He motioned to the sacks by his feet that she had ignored. 'Food, water, blankets.' He gestured off to where the other women hid. 'Perhaps your friends could assist in carrying them to the camp.'

Ishta bowed her head again. He had made his point; he had always known he was being watched, and she and her warriors were not as good as thought they were. The failure smarted although Ishta comforted herself with the thought that Bra'tac was a former First Prime and one did not achieve that position without a gift for warfare. She pressed her lips together and motioned at the others to join them.

Neith was the first beside her, breathless again but a fierce look on her face that dared anyone to mention it. Ishta introduced the group with quiet authority to Bra'tac and Rya'c. Neith sent her another 'I told you so' look and Ishta ignored it again; she knew she could not keep doing so without her leadership looking weak.

Bra'tac examined each of the female warriors carefully and harrumphed. He pulled his cloak around him as they set off for the camp.

'I admit I am surprised that you would wish to visit us.' Ishta murmured.

'Because you are female and claim to be a warrior?' Bra'tac asked bluntly. 'Or because you stole your symbiotes from other Jaffa until the Tau'ri offered you another way?'

'Both.' Ishta replied, refusing to let her ire rise at his well aimed blows.

'Even an old tree must bend if it expects to survive when the wind blows a different way.' Bra'tac said forcefully. 'As to the rest; I have blood enough on my own hands not to judge those who are simply trying to survive.'

Ishta inclined her head at the generous judgement; she had not been so kind to herself in the past few days as she had considered their former actions. 'And how far does the tree bend?' She asked instead.

'It bends enough that I no longer have a symbiote.' Bra'tac replied, ignoring the sharp looks he received in the wake of his pronouncement. 'I believe we have our new dependence on tretonin in common.'

Since Teal'c had declined to actually say the words out loud to her that he was taking the drug, Ishta was bemused at Bra'tac's casual acceptance.

'Do you accept that females can be warriors?' Neith asked challengingly.

Ishta was aware that Rya'c and her own people were all eager to hear the answer.

'There was a time when I did not.' Bra'tac admitted with an ease that surprised Ishta. 'But I have since made the acquaintance of the Tau'ri and seen that a woman may have the heart of a warrior.'

'My father himself fights alongside Major Carter.' Rya'c added. 'She is a great warrior.'

Ishta nodded. She had liked the Tau'ri woman.

'We need all warriors in the fight for our freedom. Our old prejudices must be forgotten.' Bra'tac said. 'No woman I have known has ever failed to fight for her home or her children, and our cause is a fight for both.'

'Yes, we have always been expected to defend our homes yet we are denied all but the most basic of training.' Ishta commented dryly.

Bra'tac's dark eyes gleamed suddenly. 'Teal'c informed me of your sparring session. He said that what you lacked in discipline, you made up for in passion.'

Ishta bristled; felt the others behind her bristle too at the suspected sleight to Ishta's prowess as a warrior.

'But I suspect passion only goes so far.' Bra'tac added with a huff. 'I will no doubt see for myself when we train.'

His words made Ishta stop abruptly by the edge of the camp. She turned to him unable to keep the shock from her face. 'You intend to train us?' That a former First Prime of Bra'tac's reputation would offer them – women – warrior training…it was almost an unthinkable break with tradition.

'Of course.' Bra'tac said and carried on walking.

Rya'c smiled sympathetically at her and Ishta hurried to catch up.

o-O-o

'Jaffa female warriors? Really?' Jonas Quinn leaned forward, his tunic coming dangerously close in Teal'c's opinion to the food before him. 'Fascinating.'

'Daniel Jackson expressed much the same view.' Teal'c said dryly.

It felt good to sit with his friend once more. Jonas only returned to the SGC rarely for the ongoing treaty negotiations of a friendship alliance between Kelowna and Earth. He'd turned up earlier that day, hoping to catch up with his former team. Unfortunately O'Neill was at Area 51 supervising an exercise involving the 302 squadron and the ship he and Teal'c had appropriated to rescue Major Carter. With Daniel Jackson and the Major involved in training new scientists for another few hours, it had left Teal'c alone with Jonas for lunch.

Teal'c missed Jonas. Since his departure, Teal'c had realised how much he had enjoyed the younger man's company and their shared outsider view of the Tau'ri. But Jonas had returned to his home planet to help his people rebuild in the wake of the attack by Anubis and Teal'c respected his decision.

Jonas's lips twitched with rueful amusement. He picked up a bread roll and dipped it into the stew he had chosen. 'I'm not surprised. Anthropologically speaking, the group's creation and subsequent community-building are very interesting.'

'Indeed.' Teal'c allowed.

'That these women came together to save female children, pushed beyond their own training to become warriors to ensure they could take on male Jaffa in their pursuit of obtaining symbiotes…' Jonas grinned as he scooped up more stew with another torn piece of roll. 'Like I said, fascinating.'

'I believe Daniel Jackson spoke with many during his time at the camp.' Teal'c said. 'I am certain he will appreciate a discussion regarding his findings.' His dark eyes sparkled with repressed mirth.

'You mean the Colonel didn't let him talk about it at the briefing?' Jonas laughed. 'Can I just say that I'm pleased to know it's not just me who brings that out in him?'

Teal'c inclined his bald head in understanding and heaped a stack of mashed potato on his fork. 'I believe O'Neill was relieved to return to the SGC.' He said. 'Ishta and her seconds preferred to deal with Major Carter and myself.'

'I guess that's understandable.' Jonas mopped up the last of the stew. 'You both represent known elements to her; female and Jaffa.'

'I believe you are correct.' Teal'c demurred. It had even taken some time for Ishta and her people to relax around Daniel Jackson who was easily the most approachable of the Tau'ri men in SG1.

Jonas smirked at him and picked up the banana he had selected. 'So I hear you and Ishta…' he trailed off and waggled his eyebrows violently.

Teal'c paused in eating and glared at him across the table.

'Oh come on,' Jonas sat back and gestured at him, 'you can't expect to kiss a woman in the gate room and not have everyone gossiping about it. I had three people tell me before I even made it to General Hammond's office this morning. And besides, _you_ watched me make out with Stacey from the Colonel's living room window so I don't think the Jedi Death Glare is entirely warranted just because I inquired after your love life.'

Teal'c conceded that Jonas might have a point. He resumed eating.

'So?' Jonas prompted when Teal'c remained silent. 'Are you and Ishta together?'

'We are not.' Teal'c said with regret. He pushed his empty plate aside and reached for his dessert. 'It would be difficult to maintain a relationship given our commitments and responsibilities elsewhere.'

Ishta understood that his first priority was the fight against the Goa'uld to win the Jaffa freedom and he understood she had a higher purpose in saving the children Moloc would put to death; to the people she led.

'That's a shame.' Jonas said.

Teal'c inclined his head. Ishta was a good woman; beautiful, fierce and intelligent. If circumstances were different, he might think of courting her as he had once courted Sho'nac; Drey'auc. The emotional aches that always came when he thought of either slid through him although he was certain there was no evidence of it on his face. But circumstances were not different and Teal'c had learned his lesson with Drey'auc.

His wife had dissolved their marriage because Teal'c had left to fight for their freedom. They had forgiven each other in the wake of Rya'c's brainwashing; he for her betrayal; she for his. But while Drey'auc had made it clear that she remained available to him, he had rarely sought her arms again. Especially after Sho'nac had re-entered his life and had been killed by Tanith. Still, he had mourned Drey'auc's death and she had left a void that he had not sought to fill until Ishta had reached out to him.

She was as alone as he, Teal'c knew that. They had that much in common.

'We are agreed that should I visit Hak'tyl again…' Teal'c let the rest remain unsaid.

'Oh, so friends with benefits.' Jonas declared, flapping the banana skin in Teal'c's direction.

Teal'c raised his eyebrow.

'Cassie told me the term referred to a close friend with whom you were intimate occasionally but not in an actual relationship.'

Jonas's tone resembled that of someone repeating information learned verbatim. Teal'c wondered how Cassandra Fraiser knew of such a term and determined that it would be best not to inform O'Neill until Teal'c himself had assessed the situation. He turned his head considering whether the phrase did apply to his arrangement with Ishta.

He inclined his head toward Jonas. It was an acceptable term.

Jonas nodded briskly and then grinned at him again. 'So when are you going back to Hak'tyl?'

Teal'c allowed a small smile to curve his lips upwards. 'It is not yet determined, however, I informed Master Bra'tac of Hak'tyl yesterday when I accompanied Doctor Fraiser to her clinic at the Alpha site. He and Rya'c have gone today to approach Ishta with a proposal of an alliance between Hak'tyl and ourselves.'

'Giving you another valid excuse to visit?' Jonas noted with glee, pointing at him. 'Clever.'

Teal'c demurred with another tilt of his head. He set aside the empty dessert bowl and reached for his own selection of fruit, pulling the filled plate toward him. 'And what of you, Jonas Quinn? How do you fare on Kelowna?'

'OK, I guess.' Jonas squirmed in the hard plastic seat of the mess hall. 'They're allowing me to travel here for the negotiations without Commander Terra anymore so that's a good thing.'

'You still require a bodyguard on Kelowna.' Teal'c stated.

'So they tell me.' Jonas shrugged, his young face flushing with embarrassment. 'I don't know why because it's not like I go out in public a lot. Most of my work is done at the old institution or in the Council chambers so…' He shifted a little. 'I enjoy the research. I pretty much have carte blanche. The Council meetings though…' he sighed and looked over at Teal'c ruefully, 'there are times when I find myself thinking the Colonel would have just zatted everybody already and wishing I could.'

Teal'c nodded. O'Neill was not known for his patience.

'I miss you guys.' Jonas admitted gruffly.

'As we miss you.' Teal'c confirmed gently. He motioned with his apple. 'I am certain you are making new friends, Jonas Quinn.'

Jonas smiled shyly and leaned forward again. 'There is someone.'

Teal'c raised his eyebrow, encouraging his young friend to continue.

'Her name's Kianna.' Jonas's face lit up. 'She's smart. Crazy smart. Like Sam smart, you know? She gets everything straight away and the way she's caught up on all the Goa'uld stuff is amazing. I think she might have surpassed me.' His hands weaved through the air expressively. 'She and I, uh, well, we've been spending lots of time working together and I think we could be heading, you know, in that direction.'

'You shall have to bring her to Earth so we may meet her.' Teal'c said solemnly. 'We can have another barbeque.' It was a mild joke based on Jonas's past experiences of dating on Earth but part of Teal'c was serious about meeting the woman who had so engaged his friend; they were family after all.

Jonas laughed. 'I don't think so.' He sat back in his chair again, relaxed and looking as happy as Teal'c had ever seen him. 'It's nice knowing the rules this time round.'

Teal'c understood. The ways of the Tau'ri were often confusing especially in matters of the heart. Jonas Quinn had adapted to Earth, bending to the rules of his new home but he had stumbled occasionally. Teal'c continued to stumble himself although such moments were rare given his lengthy time among the Tau'ri. For his own part, Teal'c had never considered courting someone on Earth regardless of his regard for the Tau'ri women he knew. He finished his apple and determined the rest could wait.

'Perhaps we should go in search of Daniel Jackson before you need to depart?'

Jonas grinned at him again. 'You always have the best ideas, Teal'c.'

Teal'c smiled back at him. 'Indeed.'

o-O-o

Daniel shoved his glasses back up his nose and watched the last new recruit leave the training room with a sigh of relief. He threw a look over his shoulder at Sam who was packing up the laptop.

'Is it just me or did they all seem to not take this seriously?' Daniel wondered out loud.

Sam shrugged; her attention on the laptop monitor. 'They're new. They haven't faced their first emergency lockdown or off-world attack. They haven't lost anyone yet.'

Daniel frowned in concern at the bitterness in her voice. 'Hey, are you OK?'

'I'm fine.' Sam replied.

He cast a disbelieving look in her direction and she rolled her eyes at him. 'I was thinking of Mala.'

'The Jaffa woman who died?' Daniel clarified sympathetically.

Sam nodded. 'We'd gotten friendly and I think we could have been really good friends, you know?' She tapped a button and Daniel could see the laptop begin its shutdown.

'I know.' Daniel said softly. 'But if it's any comfort, I think she died doing exactly what she wanted; fighting the Goa'uld in her own way, and protecting her people.'

Sam nodded. She turned to Daniel, stuffing her hands into the pockets of her green BDU pants. 'You know we never got a chance to discuss Hak'tyl when you got back.'

'It's fascinating.' Daniel admitted, gathering up his own strewn paperwork that had somehow managed to end up everywhere. It reminded him of his days in academia; he really had been the most unorganised lecturer anywhere. 'That they've evolved this matriarchal society to protect the female children of their tribe? I'd have loved to have spent more time there.'

'I'm sure.' Sam said teasingly.

Daniel blushed but averted his gaze.

'Hey,' Sam poked his upper arm with a stiff finger, 'are you OK?'

'First: ow!' Daniel complained, rubbing his upper arm and shooting her a look of mock outrage. 'And second, I'm OK.'

Her elegantly arched eyebrow rose in a good imitation of their Jaffa team-mate.

'I just…' Daniel sighed and waved a hand at her. 'I was thinking about Teal'c and Ishta.'

Both of Sam's eyebrows went upward. 'OK.'

'I mean, not them kissing in the gate room because, you know, that was like seeing my older brother making out with his girlfriend and I'm still trying to erase that image from my mind…'

Sam snorted.

'But, thinking about them as a couple.'

'Are they a couple?' Sam asked unplugging the laptop from the projector.

'I don't know.' Daniel admitted, pushing his mess of paper into a blue folder and stuffing it under his arm. 'But I was thinking about Drey'auc – Jack told me she was dead, by the way…'

'Ah.' Sam hovered beside him. Neither of them moved for the door as though agreed their discussion should remain within the private confines of the room.

Daniel sighed and pursed his lips. '…and I was thinking if Teal'c's moved on, maybe it's time I did too? I mean, Sha're's been gone a long time; longer than Drey'auc.' Although he acknowledged that he hadn't really begun the grieving process until he had returned from his Ascension; before he'd been stuck between anger and guilt unable to move forward.

Sam winced but she reached out with her free hand and clasped his arm. 'It's not a race, Daniel. Everyone grieves in their own time. You'll move on when you're ready.'

'How do I know if I'm ready though?' Daniel asked bluntly. There were days when he missed Sha're so badly he ached with it. But he recognised that there were days when he looked at another woman, one who he admired greatly, and felt the urge to make her smile again at him, to want something more than the friendship he had.

'I think you'll know when you…know.' Sam said eventually.

'Yeah,' Daniel smiled sadly, 'but you know there are days when I think I _know_ and there are days when I think I definitely _don't_ so…' he lifted one shoulder in an abbreviated shrug. 'Sometimes I worry that I'll never know.'

'I get that.' Sam said softly.

There was understanding lighting her eyes in a way that had Daniel regarding her with an inquisitive look.

Sam shifted the weight of the laptop tucked under one arm. 'After Hailey told me she was pregnant, I told Janet I felt a little stuck.' She lifted a hand as though to stop Daniel's immediate and surprised thought that Sam was broody. 'Not that, but more that Jennifer had something happening in her life and I…don't.'

'You mean apart from saving the planet, exploring new worlds, risking life and limb every day…' Daniel teased lightly.

Sam chided him with a glance.

'Sorry.' Daniel muttered.

'Don't get me wrong, I love my job but…' Sam waved at him. 'I've been on SG1 a long time and career-wise, if I make the promotion for Lieutenant Colonel at the next board, they're going to expect me to be leading things.'

'You led things on Hak'tyl.' Daniel pointed out. 'Didn't Jack say General Hammond was giving you another commendation or something?'

Sam gestured at him. 'Leading as in leading full time not just because I'm a woman.' She paused. 'Although it was pretty neat the way Ishta ordered you all to stay outside the tent.'

Daniel laughed at her gleeful expression. 'I had to placate Jack with power bars.'

Sam laughed back. 'Anyway, it's not just about work. I've been kind of thinking about what I want from the rest of my life too.'

'And?' prompted Daniel when she fell silent. He wondered if Jack figured into her thinking. While he wasn't entirely certain of the state of play between them, he believed she still had some romantic feeling for their team leader even if she pretended otherwise. Daniel was more in the dark about Jack's feelings for Sam. Sometimes, it seemed like Jack was wooing Sam with Goa'uld ships and promises of photos of 302 exercises, and other times it seemed like Jack was content with the friendship he had built with Sam.

'I don't know yet.' Sam confessed ruefully.

'Maybe you'll know when you're ready.' Daniel said, batting her own words back at her.

Sam smiled at him knowingly. She jerked her blonde head towards the door. 'Come on. I was hoping to catch up with Jonas while he's on base.'

Daniel hurried to fall into step beside her, inwardly pleased. He thought Jonas at least would appreciate the anthropological observations Daniel had observed of the Hak'tyl community.

o-O-o

Ishta watched as Bra'tac finished eating and sat back. For an instant, she regretted that the food was so basic but it was all they had and both Bra'tac and Rya'c seemed to enjoy it nevertheless. One of the women moved to collect the dishes and Rya'c pushed himself to his feet.

'I will see to our camp while you talk.' Rya'c said.

'Stay close.' Bra'tac ordered fondly.

'Kar'yn!' Ishta waved the young girl at the tent flap forward. 'Show Rya'c where he and Master Bra'tac can camp.'

Kar'yn nodded and waved towards the entrance, motioning Rya'c out into the brisk cold of the night air. She followed Rya'c out.

Neith shifted beside Ishta. 'You mentioned training?'

Ishta cannot fault her for her impatience to know but she darted a look of admonishment all the same; it was not Neith's place to question Bra'tac.

'I did.' Bra'tac answered mildly, his eyes on Ishta. 'It is part of the proposal.'

'Then perhaps we should hear it all.' Ishta said.

Bra'tac inclined his head. 'You have built a community here; one that Teal'c much admired. He believed that it may offer a solution to a problem that we have struggled with for many years.'

Ishta gestured for him to continue as she picked up her goblet of water.

'Namely, a base for the non-combatants.' Bra'tac said. 'We have established camps many times on Chulak, on other planets but… we have not successfully managed to establish a community spirit in the same way you have achieved here.'

'You flatter us.' Ishta said dryly.

Bra'tac smiled. 'It is our proposal that we request you consider adding to your community.'

'You would endanger us all.' Neith said harshly. 'This is…'

Ishta held up her hand and glared at her.

'Your location would remain secret.' Bra'tac said mildly. 'We would adhere to any precautions you would wish to take.'

'But…'

'Neith.' Ishta snapped. 'If you cannot be silent, you can wait outside.'

Neith flushed but subsided.

'What is it you wish exactly?' Ishta asked pointedly, returning her attention to Bra'tac. 'Hak'tyl has a purpose and it is not to provide the rebel Jaffa with another base.'

'I would say cal mah.' Bra'tac countered.

Sanctuary, Ishta thought poignantly.

'I would propose we start with women and children; the elderly.' Bra'tac said.

'You speak of what Hak'tyl can provide for the rebel Jaffa but not of what you can provide for us.' Ishta said forcefully.

'Supplies of food, water and provisions in addition to those agreed with the Tau'ri.' Bra'tac said. 'And the training we have already mentioned.'

'You would provide this training?' Ishta pressed.

'I or one of my apprentices.' Bra'tac confirmed, pushing his hands into the folds of his cloak. 'Again, the location can be here or at another of your choosing.'

'And if we fail to agree to your proposal?' Ishta asked bluntly.

'Then Rya'c and I will return to our mission of recruiting Jaffa to our cause.' Bra'tac said firmly. 'You have nothing to fear from us.'

Ishta inclined her head, the fall of blonde hair drifting across her vision for a moment. 'We will need time to discuss this.'

'I will leave you.' Bra'tac stood, flowing to his feet with an ease of a much younger man. 'My thanks for your hospitality.' He bowed.

Ishta stood and returned the bow. She stayed standing until Bra'tac had left the tent. She sank back into a cross-legged position and waved a hand at the gathered women. 'Your thoughts?'

Ka'lel spoke first, beating Neith to the punch. 'The proposal has merit.' She shot a look daring Neith to interrupt her and Neith rolled her eyes but indicated for Ka'lel to continue. 'If we agree to women and children only and put proper precautions in order, I believe the additional supplies would be worth it.'

'We would need the additional supplies if we are to feed more mouths.' Tali commented dryly.

'But the offer of training is attractive.' Neith said. 'Master Bra'tac is renowned and respected. I for one would welcome an opportunity to train with him.'

They all looked at her surprised at the positive comment.

Neith flushed. 'I _do_ see the merit of the proposal. But we do have a higher purpose here,' she continued, 'and we risk that in opening Hak'tyl to outsiders who have no connection to our cause.'

'Is not the cause of the rebel Jaffa complementary to our own?' Ka'lel rebutted. 'We seek to free the girl children of the Goa'uld's decree; they seek to free us all.'

'Neith is correct.' Ishta allowed firmly. 'Our cause remains our highest priority.' She nodded in acknowledgement to Neith who looked back at her with a mixture of stunned pleasure and confusion. 'But so too is Ka'lel.'

She paused, preparing what she wanted to say. How could she explain her own need to assuage the guilt she felt for every life she had taken to procure a symbiote? How the offer from Bra'tac felt like an opportunity for redemption? 'Do we not also have a duty to all Jaffa women and children in need of sanctuary?'

'We could accept only those that we agree to,' Ka'lel suggested, 'and find planets to act as way-stations. The address to Hak'tyl would not be given to those choosing to come here but remain with those of our leadership.'

'I would also suggest we train elsewhere.' Neith said. 'To lessen the risk.'

Ishta looked around the group. 'We are agreed?' Everyone nodded. 'I will inform Master Bra'tac in the morning.'

The others stood to go and Ishta got tiredly to her feet again.

'Neith.' Ishta said firmly, indicating she should remain behind.

Neith hovered unhappily, her fingers twitching and fidgety until they were alone. Ishta sighed, finding herself more weary than ever and paced away a few steps, needing the distance.

'You cannot keep challenging my leadership.' Ishta said finally.

Neith's mouth turned downwards unhappily. 'I spoke out of turn and I apologise.' Her words and stance were stiff.

'You have my word that when I request it or if we are alone in private you may speak freely,' Ishta continued, 'as you did tonight.'

Neith inclined her head.

'Mala was always able to negotiate a path between us but she…she is no longer here.' Ishta sighed again. Her grief for her friend and sister priestess rose up unexpectedly, closing her throat and stinging the back of her eyes with tears. They had all mourned Mala at the night of her funeral rite but the loss was still raw.

'I miss her too.' Neith said softly.

Ishta turned and as their eyes connected, she could see Neith was sincere and fighting tears as much as Ishta herself was doing. Neith dropped her gaze first, swiping at her face.

'We will need to rebuild our trust.' Ishta said gently. 'I cannot lose you too, Neith.'

'I will do better.' Neith promised.

Ishta nodded. 'You should leave. Nesa will be waiting for you.'

Neith turned to go but halted after a step and turned back. She straightened her shoulders and raised her chin. 'You said in private I could speak freely?'

Ishta braced herself but indicated for Neith to continue.

'Teal'c was wrong to give our location to Master Bra'tac and his son.' Neith said firmly. 'No matter how well-intentioned or how much to our benefit this alliance may be, he was wrong and you should not allow your attachment to him to blind you to that.'

'I agree with you, Neith, and I intend to tell him when I see him next. You should also know that there is no attachment.' Ishta said forcefully. 'We shared a night, Neith, we did not exchange promises beyond the moment.'

'That is a pity.' Neith surprised her by saying. 'Teal'c is a good man; you are a good woman. You both deserve more than a night.'

A movement by the door had their heads snapping around quickly; Neith moving for her weapon even as they both registered it was Rya'c.

'My apologies,' Rya'c said stiffly, 'Master Bra'tac sent me to give you this.' He held out a box. His young expressive face was as impassive as Teal'c's and Ishta could once again see the father in the son.

Ishta stepped forward to take the box and looked at Neith who quietly murmured an excuse, darted around the young man and left. Ishta opened the box and pursed her lips at the small vials of tretonin.

'Doctor Fraiser gave them to us when my father informed her of our intention to travel here.' Rya'c explained.

Ishta nodded. 'Thank you.'

He tilted his head and made to walk out.

'Rya'c.' Ishta called out to him, halting him before he could step outside the tent. She met his inquiring gaze and lifted a hand from the wooden box. 'I would speak to you about what you overheard.'

Rya'c straightened and clasped his hands behind his back. 'What transpires between my father and yourself is no business of mine.'

'Is it not?' Ishta asked gently. 'You are his son. Your mother was his wife. He spoke of both of you.'

Rya'c's young face flushed. His chin rose proudly. 'When I was younger I perhaps would not have understood why my father would seek the company of a woman who was not my mother, but I am a man now. My father has sacrificed much in the fight to free us from the Goa'uld.' He opened his mouth and hesitated to speak. He closed it and gestured at her. 'If I may be so bold, I believe I agree with…Neith?'

She nodded to indicate he had gotten the name correct and waved back at him. 'You honour me with such a thought but as I said; your father and I have made no commitment to each other.'

They could not, Ishta thought with regret. Both she and Teal'c were committed to their causes. The only promise they could exchange was an intention to spend another night together should the opportunity arise.

Rya'c acknowledged her statement with a tilt of his head. He motioned with his head toward the entrance. 'I should return to Master Bra'tac.'

'Of course.' Ishta said.

Rya'c made to leave but halted and turned back again. 'Did he really speak to you of my mother?'

'Yes,' Ishta replied, surprised at the question, 'he told me that she was fierce and gentle; that she would always have a place in his heart.'

'He never speaks to me of her.' Rya'c confessed quietly.

'Do you ever speak of her to him?' Ishta rejoined.

Rya'c shook his head and smiled at her cheekily. 'My mother would have said the same thing.'

'Then I believe we both would have made our point well.' Ishta said wryly.

'Indeed.' Rya'c replied lightly. He bowed deeply; a mark of respect. 'I will leave you to your rest.'

'Thank you, Rya'c.'

'Good night, Ishta.' Rya'c ducked out of the entrance and Ishta was alone.

Alone like always. It was one thing she and Teal'c had in common for all they had people around them.

She stowed the box of tretonin away carefully and sat down, thinking of all that happened; all that was still to happen. Hak'tyl would see many changes in the coming days; Ishta was certain of that. She only hoped she and her people would bend rather than break.


	10. Then and Now

**Author's Note: **Sam/Jack UST. Mention of past Sara/Jack, Daniel/Sarah Gardner, Teal'c/Sho'nac, Teal'c/Drey'auc, Teal'c/Ishta. Teal'c and Bra'tac friendship.

**Evolution Recap: **_Teal'c and Bra'tac are investigating a possible alliance between two minor Goa'uld's when they walk into a massacre. In questioning the First Prime of one, they learn the destruction was due to one soldier and that Ramius escaped. The soldier appears dressed in some kind of black armour. Bra'tac and Teal'c engage it but it is a struggle and it takes a lot to take it down. _

_Back at the SGC, Sam and her Dad perform an autopsy revealing an artificial host for a Goa'uld symbiote; Selmak suggests it is a new foot soldier to replace the Jaffa. She also believes that it was given life after it had been grown. She suggests an Ancient device found by a Goa'uld called Telchak might be the answer to fighting the new warrior. Daniel remembers his grandfather's research into the Fountain of Youth and with Selmak's help in deciphering a map written in an obscure old Goa'uld dialect believes the device may be on Earth in Honduras. Daniel heads to Honduras with Bill Lee while Sam comes up with a plan to capture one of the new soldiers alive._

_SG1 minus Daniel, SG3 and Bra'tac stake out Ramius's planet where they assume another solider will be sent to eliminate the Goa'uld. The plan doesn't work as the soldier seems resistant to all kinds of firepower and walks out of their trap. They find themselves captured by Ramius's troops. Pleas to Ramius and his Jaffa go unheard until the soldier arrives and kills Ramius. A Jaffa lets them go. Teal'c and Sam ring up the super soldier into a cargo ship. _

_Meanwhile, Daniel and Bill with the aid of their guide, Rogelio, find the device and liberate it from its hiding place almost drowning in the attempt. But as they get free of the well, a band of rebels takes them hostage. Rogelio makes a run for it when they are marched through the jungle and is shot. Daniel and Bill are eventually taken to a camp and thrown into a small hut._

_Back at the SGC, they interrogate the super soldier using a Tok'ra memory device who confirms he serves Anubis and they find its homeworld, Tartarus. _

_As the rebel leader Raphael tells Daniel and Bill that if they don't talk things will go badly for them, the news of their capture reaches the SGC and a stunned Teal'c, Sam and Jack. While Hammond is trying to organise the CIA to gather intel, Daniel and Bill are tortured for information. Jack is sent to Honduras and says goodbye to Sam, wishing her luck with the mission to Tartarus. _

_Jack meets up with Agent Burke; Burke knows Jack from his previous life in Special Forces. Burke blames Jack for not standing up for him in a friendly fire incident. Jack says he told what he knew. Burke walks off. Jack gets a guide but when they meet up with Burke at the well, Jack allows Burke to take over and sends the other home. They run into Rogelio on the way to find Daniel and Bill._

_Bill meanwhile has talked and told them everything. Raphael has switched on the device and when one of his men objects he shoots them. Daniel manages to get himself and Bill free of the hut just in time as the dead man rises and begins shooting. _

_Burke tells Jack the truth about what happened; that their buddy Woods was a traitor who pulled a gun on him and Burke shot him in self-defence. He didn't say anything because he didn't want Woods' wife to miss out on the pension. Jack considers that as they near Daniel and Bill's position. The two scientists are being chased by the rebels; Daniel hides Bill and goes on without him. He's shot in the leg and cornered but picking up a rock when Jack and Burke show up and kill the rebels much to Daniel's shocked surprise. Burke takes out the dead man who rises again and is amused by the classified nature of the mission. They recover the alien device and Jack promises to look into getting Burke a better assignment._

_Sam, Teal'c, Bra'tac and Jacob head out to Tartarus. They discover Anbuis has a Queen producing blank slate Goa'ulds and that he has an army of super soldiers. They blow up the Queen and barely make it out of the place. A super soldier follows them onto the cargo ship and takes out Sam and Teal'c before Bra'tac and Jacob trick it; ringing it out into space._

_Back at the SGC, Jack and Daniel welcome the others home. As the others head off, Jack holds Sam back and congratulates her before inviting her to lunch. She accepts and they walk out together. _

**Then and Now**

_Then_

The sound of the front door banging signalled Sara was home. Jack O'Neill flicked his cigarette sending the ash to the stained wooden deck. He sucked in another lungful of tobacco and blew it out in a long stream before stubbing the butt out on the railing and tossing it into a nearby plant pot. Sara had been on at him to quit again and he didn't want the argument if she caught him smoking; he figured there was going to be enough of one when she heard his new orders.

Somewhere in the dark a car door slammed and there was a yell of masculine anger. Jack tried to ignore it; base housing didn't leave a great deal of privacy. The thought prompted him to head back inside himself. He closed the back door and locked it.

'Jack?' Sara leaned a shoulder on the doorjamb and folded her arms over the smart blouse she wore. 'I wasn't expecting you back tonight.'

Jack shrugged. 'Wasn't a reason to stay.' The hearing was a formality; Jack hadn't seen a reason to hang around once he'd given his testimony. It wasn't as if Burke had given him a reason.

Sara crossed the room, placed her hands against his rough cheeks and kissed him. She pulled back and gave a chiding look that told him she'd tasted the cigarette. He kissed her again and folded her into him; nuzzling the back of her neck and breathing in the scent of her shampoo and soap as his hand nestled in her short blonde curls.

'Where's Charlie?' Jack asked. He'd missed his son. He hardly spent time with him as it was without missing another evening.

Sara hugged him and moved out of his embrace. 'Still at Sheila's. I had to stay late for a parent-teacher thing. I was just going to change before I picked him up.'

Jack nodded. Sara taught high school English. He loved that she was smart and sassy. Her job was going to be one of the reasons why she wouldn't be happy about the new orders.

'Hilary called.' Sara commented as she reached into the refrigerator and pulled out a soda. 'She says Andy's been offered an honourable discharge.'

Jack sighed and rubbed a hand furiously through his hair. Honourable discharge. He'd _known_ Burke would be out especially after Jack's testimony when he'd effectively put it on record that he knew nothing. But the confirmation Burke was out…hell.

Anger stirred in his belly again. What had Burke been thinking? What had Woods? They were supposed to have been watching his back not screwing around shooting at each other. The hell of it was Burke's story didn't add up but him shooting Woods on purpose made even less sense to Jack than the two of them both moving out of position when he was counting on them. Burke wouldn't tell him anything either which left Jack not knowing what to think. God damn it they were a team! Or rather they had been a team. The best, Jack had thought. But he'd been wrong.

'Cindy won't talk to them.' Sara continued, taking the top off the bottle and taking a long gulp of cold liquid.

'This surprises you?' Jack asked caustically. Burke had killed Cindy's husband. Cindy had a right to be mad. He could feel his fingers twitching; looking for another cigarette.

Sara pinned him with a look. 'What the hell happened out there, Jack?'

He turned away from her. 'You know I can't talk about it.'

Sara sighed heavily. 'Jack, they're _our_ friends. I do aerobics with Hilary and I carpool with Cindy, for crying out loud. We have weekly barbeques when you guys are home at the weekends and…'

'Not anymore.' Jack cut her off.

There was a deathly silence and Jack fiddled with the ornament on the dresser; some statuette of the Eiffel tower that Sara's Mom had picked up on a trip to Europe.

'Not anymore.' Sara repeated. He heard the thud of her soda bottle hitting the kitchen bench.

'I've got new orders.' Jack replied briskly, because hey, if she was going to be pissed at him, she might as well be all the way pissed. He picked up the envelope he'd tossed on the table and handed it over to her.

He looked out of the window into the back yard; aware of the crinkle of paper that gave away Sara was reading.

'NATO headquarters?' Sara asked incredulously.

'I deploy next week.' Jack informed her evenly. He glanced over his shoulder and saw her setting aside the envelope, a strange expression on her face. 'What?'

'I've been meaning to talk to you but with everything,' Sara's hand gestured vaguely in the air beside her. She shifted, shuffling her feet and fidgeting. 'My Dad called last night.'

'How is he?' Jack liked Sara's Dad. The old guy was firm and fair; liked fishing which gave them some common ground beyond loving Sara.

'He's worried about my Mom.' Sara said plaintively.

Jack was across the room again, hugging her before he had even thought about it. 'Hey, hey.' His lips brushed her forehead. 'Is Martha OK?'

'Yes,' Sara leaned into him, her own arms tightening around him, 'just tired, you know? It's only been a few months since she had the heart surgery and I think my Dad's struggling.'

She kissed Jack's cheek and leaned back against the kitchen bench. He kept hold of her while she worked out what she wanted to say.

Sara met his eyes, her own determined. 'I want to go home.'

To Colorado Springs where Sara had been born and raised; where Jack had met her as a brash Air Force cadet.

Jack sighed. 'Sara, I have…'

'Orders, I know.' She placed a hand on his chest. 'You have to go to Europe and I get that, I do. I knew when…I knew you'd be reassigned but…'

'You don't want to come with me.' Jack felt hurt; he couldn't help it.

Sara took hold of his face and kissed him fiercely. 'I'm always going to want to be with you, Jack. Just…I want a permanent home too.' She placed a hand on Jack's chest, her fingers pressing his dog tags into his skin. 'And then there's my Mom, and Charlie. He's ready for kindergarten. I don't want to drag him all over the world.'

Jack moved back an inch and kneaded the tight muscles at the back of his neck. 'I'd hardly see you.' Or Charlie, his mind supplied sadly.

'Petersen's on the door step so you can come back easily enough when you get leave.' Sara pointed out. 'And we can fly out for visits.' Her blue eyes pleaded with him.

And yeah; that was the kicker – because when had he ever been able to resist Sara when she really wanted something? He sighed again. 'You think we can make it work?'

Sara smiled brightly; the knowledge that she'd won shining from her eyes. 'We're the best. We can make anything work.' And when she kissed him, he believed her.

'OK.' Jack said. He kissed her again lightly and pulled away from her. 'I'll go get Charlie.' He walked out before she could argue.

Jack got in his truck and rested his head back momentarily on the seat cushion, taking a few minutes to brood about the change he'd just agreed to. He was going to miss having Sara and Charlie to come home to even if it was crappy housing on an Air Force base. But Sara deserved better and so did Charlie. Even Jack could admit he was hardly ever around and, if the shoe was on the other foot, he wasn't certain he'd be happy waiting alone on some base in the middle of some foreign country for Sara to come home. He leaned forward and gunned the engine.

Damn Burke and his 'friendly fire.' Why the hell had Burke shot Woods anyway?

o-O-o

_Now_

Jack sneaked another look at Samantha Carter as they walked down the corridor. He let himself breathe a small inward sigh of relief. Waiting for her and Teal'c to get back from their mission to Tartarus had been torture. Not for the first time, he thought he might owe his ex-wife an apology. He really didn't know how military spouses did the waiting thing, and the not-knowing thing. He, at least, knew where Carter and Teal'c were and what they were doing while he'd been waiting, although now that Jack thought about it, maybe that hadn't been a plus. He remembered a number of scenarios that had gone through his head while he'd been tromping through the jungle trying to find Daniel Jackson.

But Carter had come through and brought her team home. And what a team, Jack thought wryly. As much as he liked Bra'tac and Jacob Carter, he much preferred missions without their all-knowing eyes watching his every move. In some respects he owed Burke for insisting on his presence in the jungle although Jack knew he had always been going to volunteer for the job. He understood that Hammond hadn't sent a military escort with Daniel and Bill Lee originally believing it was best to keep the search under the radar but he couldn't help thinking if there had been someone military with them, they might have avoided getting captured in the first place.

He leaned forward to push the call button for the elevator and frowned. Carter was nursing her arm in a way that hinted she was in pain, not that Carter would ever admit that she was in pain.

'You know we should probably get you to the infirmary before we do lunch.' Jack commented, wagging a finger at her arm and trying to hide his disappointment that their lunch date was delayed. Not a date, Jack reminded himself briskly.

Just lunch.

With a team-mate.

A friend.

Who he was head over heels in love with.

Sam grimaced but nodded. Oh, that was bad, Jack mused. She must really be in pain for her not to offer a token protest.

'How'd it happen anyway?' Jack asked, stuffing his hands into his pants pockets and rocking back on his heels.

'One of the super soldiers got into the cargo ship when we were making our getaway; knocked me and Teal'c on our collective asses.' She softened the harsh words with a sheepish smile.

Jack felt his gut turnover. Damn it. He should have been there. Of course, he couldn't have gone after Daniel and gone on the mission with the rest of SG1 unless he could suddenly be in two places at the same time – and he was so not thinking about being cloned because the clone thing had never worked out well.

'My Dad and Bra'tac trapped it in the rings and transported it outside.' Sam continued, smiling for real.

'Go Dad and Bra'tac.' Jack quipped. OK, so Dad and Bra'tac had their uses. They did have a way of turning up in the nick of time to save them. 'Dad going to heal that?' He pointed at her arm again and wondered absently where the hell the elevator was.

'Probably.' Sam shrugged and winced when it pulled on her shoulder. 'He didn't have the healing device with him.'

'Maybe he can do Daniel's leg at the same time.' Jack murmured.

'How'd that happen?' Sam asked with a smile that told him she was intentionally repeating his words back at him.

Jack clamped down on the urge to grin. 'He got shot.' He drawled instead.

Sam did the thing where she ducked her head to hide her smile.

'He managed to get himself and Bill Lee out of the shack they were being held in and was running away from the rebels.' Jack explained, giving her the details she wanted. 'He was fighting them off with rocks when Burke and I showed up.' He didn't try to hide his pride in that. Doctor Daniel Jackson had almost managed to rescue himself.

'Burke?' Sam asked, a line appearing between her brows as she clearly tried to place the name. 'Wasn't there a Burke on your…' she stopped abruptly, flushing pink.

'On one of my past teams which you know nothing about?' Jack completed, not bothering to hide his amusement when she rolled her eyes at him.

The elevator finally arrived and he waved her in, following after and pressing the button for the infirmary floor.

'Same guy?' Sam asked.

'Yep.' Jack said succinctly. He waited for the inevitable question but it didn't come and Jack sneaked another look at her. She wasn't going to ask him what had gone down between him and Burke, he realised. Maybe she already knew some of it – her hacking skills were second to none. Or maybe she just knew him well enough to know he didn't like talking about stuff. Possibly a combination of the two.

'It was good. Seeing him again.' Jack offered.

She looked over at him quizzically.

'He saved our asses which you know is always good.' Jack continued, faintly embarrassed at his unusual need to share. He should shut up now, he thought desperately.

Sam smiled at him as though she knew exactly what he was thinking. She probably did.

The elevator opened its doors and Jack ushered Sam out speedily, following her into the usual infirmary ward where they received their after-mission checks.

Janet Fraiser stood in front of Bra'tac glanced up from writing a notation on a clipboard and over towards the door. 'There you are, Major. I was beginning to wonder if you'd forgotten your post mission check.'

Sam's cheeks flared pink again and Jack resisted the urge to throw her an apologetic look since it was his invitation to lunch that had distracted her. He stepped in, waving a hand to draw everyone's attention to him.

'Elevator was slow.' He explained.

Janet directed Sam to a free infirmary bed and tsked under her breath at the sling. 'Nurse, we're going to need this x-rayed.'

'Can't Dad fix it?' Jack said loudly, staring in Jacob's direction. He gestured to where Daniel sat on a chair by Teal'c's bed. 'And Daniel too?'

Jacob's eyebrows rose.

'Don't mind me,' Janet said dryly, 'you know we might want to try conventional medicine first.'

Daniel quickly turned his laugh into a cough as Jack shot him a look.

'No offence intended, Doc,' Jack hastened out, 'but Dad's healing device means they can be back on full duty in days rather than weeks, right?'

'The Colonel's right.' Sam agreed.

'Thank you!' Jack said gratefully.

Jacob sighed. 'I'll heal Sam's arm later but she should get her head checked out first.'

'Because she agreed with me?' Jack asked faintly insulted.

'No,' Jacob said slowly as though talking to someone he considered dim-witted, 'because she smacked it off the floor of the cargo ship when the super soldier hit her.'

Jack grimaced and glanced at Sam concerned. 'You hit your head?'

'Let's change that x-ray to a CAT scan.' Janet said evenly, reaching into her pocket for her penlight.

Sam glared at her father. 'It was a bump.'

'What about Daniel?' Jack jumped in before father and daughter could get into a full scale argument.

'I'm fine.' Daniel claimed, smiling. 'I don't mind the crutches.'

'I can heal you tomorrow before I head back to the Alpha site with Telchak's device.' Jacob said firmly. 'Sam can help.'

Sam jerked her head out of Janet's grasp and frowned. 'What?'

'You need the practice using the healing device.' Jacob pointed out.

'_Colonel O'Neill to the control room. Colonel O'Neill to the control room.' _

Jack winced at the summons. He allowed himself one last quick glance toward Sam who smiled sympathetically. It looked like their plans for lunch were definitely scuppered. Jack turned and headed back out of the infirmary. He didn't hurry too much on the way to the control room; his knees still ached from the trek through the jungle to find Daniel and the long journey home.

'Sergeant?' Jack enquired as he entered the control room, taking in at a glance the usual level of activity for the middle of the day at the SGC – a couple of white-coated techs taking readings, the Sergeant firmly ensconced in his seat at the computer console. Siler was in the gate room performing some routine maintenance. Everything was normal.

'Phone call for you, sir, from a CIA agent named Burke.' Walter Harriman pointed up the stairs. 'The briefing room is free.'

'Thanks, Walter.' Jack said, heading up the stairs. He noted that the General's office door was shut and sat on the desk as he reached for the phone. He punched on the button to connect him. 'O'Neill.'

'Jack!' Burke's voice boomed down the line. 'Well, how about that, you actually gave me a real number.'

Jack rolled his eyes and took the jab. Burke had plenty of reason to think Jack would have bailed on his promise to help him. 'You wanted to talk to me or exchange another round of pleasantries?'

'Nah, wanted to thank you.' Burke said briskly. 'I've been transferred.'

'Great.' Jack was pleased that his request to the CIA via Hammond had yielded results so fast. 'Where to?'

'Washington field office.' Burke sounded slightly stunned. 'I'm a senior agent now.' He whistled. 'You must have some pull.'

'Wasn't me; I suggested Hawaii.' Jack felt compelled to point out.

Burke laughed. 'Well, thanks…'

'You should have told me.' The words were out of his mouth before he could stop them and Jack rubbed a hand tiredly over his face. 'You should have told me back then and I would have…'

'Ended up in the shit with me, Jack.' Burke cut him off briskly. 'Look, we're good now, right?'

'Yeah.' Jack sighed.

'Your friend OK?' Burke asked, changing the subject.

'He's alive.'

'That's the important thing.' Burke agreed. 'Take care of yourself, Jack. From what I saw…you're dealing with some crazy shit, man, just crazy.'

The dial tone sounded before Jack could reply and he replaced the phone with another heavy sigh. A part of him knew Burke was right. If he'd known about Woods back when the mission had gone sour and had backed Burke up…it might have gone badly for both of them. Jack tapped the phone thoughtfully. At least Burke was being treated as an asset again; that had to count for something.

'Colonel?' Hammond's voice dragged him out of his thoughts and he looked up to find the General looking at him from his office doorway. He motioned for Jack to follow him into the small cosy room.

Jack closed the door behind and took up his usual position in front of Hammond's desk. 'Sir?'

'That your friend on the phone?' Hammond asked.

'He's been transferred to Washington.' Jack said, rocking back on his heels.

'Good.' Hammond sat down heavily in his chair, the leather creaking under his weight. 'Doctor Fraiser has called me. She's requested that we push back the debriefing until her medical checks are completed.'

Jack felt his lips twitch. The CMO was one of the few people who could override Hammond and everyone knew her requests were polite code for orders.

'I wanted to get your input on an assignment.' Hammond noted, leaning back and clasping his hands over his stocky belly. 'The Colonel assigned to perform the SERE training for the 302 pilots has had a heart attack; it looks like he'll be medically discharged. I thought about using Colonel Sumner to fill the gap.'

'Be a good fit.' Jack commented. Marshall was a Marine and ex-Special Forces, the same as Jack. He was old school but a good man; a good soldier. He wouldn't take any crap from a bunch of 302 pilots more used to the air than the ground either.

'That's what I thought.' Hammond frowned, his round face creasing with concern. 'In the absence of us making a decision, the Marine Commandant is pressing for Sumner to be made commander of the Prometheus once she makes it home.'

Jack grimaced. 'And I would say that's not a good fit.'

Hammond gave a huff of laughter. 'No, and luckily General Vidrine is in agreement. We'd like to keep the ship commander positions to Air Force personnel.'

'We still need someone to oversee Beta site.' Jack pointed out. 'If Sumner takes the SERE training, he'd be good to set-up the 302 training facility there.'

Hammond nodded thoughtfully, the light glancing off his bald pate. 'He gained good experience on the Alpha site before his late wife's accident.' He sat forward decisively. 'Thank you, Colonel.' His pale blue eyes caught Jack's. 'One more thing.'

'Sir?'

'Colonel Ronson is still pressing for Major Carter to accompany the Prometheus back to Earth. He points out that Doctor McKay doesn't have the deep space experience that the Major has.' Hammond paused.

'Isn't Carter needed to help with this Telchak device thing?' Jack pointed out brusquely. Ronson had been trying to get Carter onto the Prometheus' crew since he'd taken command of it. Jack would be more annoyed but he couldn't fault Ronson's appreciation for Carter's skills and experience, and Jack knew Carter had no plans to leave SG1. 'I'm not sure we can spare her at the moment, sir.'

'Very well.' Hammond agreed mildly, although Jack could tell that Hammond didn't completely agree with Jack's view. Still, Hammond hadn't overruled him which meant that the part that did agree with Jack was holding sway. 'That's all, Colonel.'

'Sir.' Jack made his way out.

The glimmer of eerie blue light across the observation window halted Jack's step. SG8 were walking through the open wormhole, returning home from their mission – a check-up on the Land of Light. Jack shoved his hands deep into the pockets of his pants, captivated by the shimmer. The Stargate had given him a second chance; Burke deserved a second chance too. Jack only hoped he made the most of it.

o-O-o

_Then_

The pen hit him square on Daniel's chest and had him blinking rapidly behind his thick-framed glasses.

'You're not even listening to me.' Robert Rothman exclaimed with an exasperated sigh. He sat back on his heels, squishing his sleeping bag further into disarray as he tried to get into a comfortable position.

Daniel hadn't been listening. He'd been preoccupied with his research and the outcry at his latest article. OK, so his theories are a little out there but they are based on sound thinking and even some actual evidence so why…another pen hit him. 'Sorry, Robert.'

'No, you're not.' Robert sighed and reached into his backpack. 'I hate Egypt. Why did I agree to accompany you on this dig again?' He waved his inhaler at Daniel. 'And please tell me that you were thinking about your insanely hot girlfriend and not Steven Rayner's critique of your article.'

'I don't have an insanely hot girlfriend.' Daniel muttered, aware of the red stain heating his cheeks. He was just grateful that the camping light wasn't bright enough to show it. He adjusted his glasses and looked away.

'Hello?' Robert stared at him. 'Sarah Gardner? Freakishly brilliant English postgrad with the most gorgeous…'

'Robert.' Daniel cut him off sharply. 'We broke up.'

'You did?' Robert used his inhaler before he repacked it and frowned at Daniel. 'What did you do?'

'Why do you assume it was something that I did?' Daniel asked tersely, flopping down on top of his own sleeping bag with a huff.

'Please.' Robert said dryly. 'That woman adores you.'

Daniel felt another rush of guilt swamp him. 'I might have, uh, forgotten an anniversary or a birthday or something.'

Robert sighed expressively.

'I was working!' Daniel said defensively. So he got absorbed in his work and forgot things; everyone did, didn't they?

Robert snorted. 'You know there is more to life than work, Daniel.' He shuffled into his sleeping bag. 'So you were thinking about Rayner's article?'

Daniel sighed and placed his hands behind his head as he stared up at the nylon ceiling above his head. 'Steven doesn't get it.'

'Steven doesn't want to make waves.' Robert rejoined. 'Unlike some other academics I could mention.'

'I don't want to make waves,' Daniel denied heatedly, 'I just want to know the truth.'

'You have to admit that your last article was a little…out there.' Robert turned over to look at him. 'You came dangerously close to agreeing with those pseudo-archaeologist types that think the pyramids are landing pads for aliens even if you didn't say it explicitly.'

'Well, at least you have the decency to make the differentiation between implicit and explicit unlike Steven.' Daniel complained. He knew Steven didn't like him much but his critique of Daniel's article had been an all-out academic attack.

'Steven hates you.' Robert sighed as though Daniel had missed something. 'He hates that your Jordan's golden boy and that you got Sarah when he couldn't get past first base and never will. He wants tenure and recognition and…'

'And to ignore the truth.'

'Daniel, you had a couple of old papyrus tales and made some pretty bizarre leaps.' Robert argued. 'I wouldn't have agreed with you in print either.'

Daniel sighed. 'I think there is evidence of an older civilisation that we're ignoring…'

'Please do not bring up the Atlantis myth again.' Robert pleaded.

Daniel ignored him and continued. '…because nobody wants to dig deeper.'

Robert laughed and Daniel realised the pun a second later.

'Well, we're not going to find anything on this dig.' Robert said when he finished laughing. He scrubbed a hand through his shaggy black beard. 'I'm not even sure why we brought security.'

'The university insisted on it for insurance purposes. There've been reports of bandits operating in this area.' Daniel murmured absently.

'Right, now he tells me.' Robert complained. 'Although a bandit raid may have livened things up. We haven't found anything interesting at all.' He wriggled in his sleeping bag. 'The interns are complaining.'

'They all want it to be like Indiana Jones.' Daniel sighed heavily. 'Personally, I'd prefer not to be held at gunpoint or have to run for my life.'

'Me too.' Robert threw another pen at him. 'Come on, turn off the light and let's go to sleep. We have another day of digging up nothing to look forward to tomorrow.'

Daniel reached over and thumbed the light switch. The tent darkened immediately. The sound of the wind against the nylon was loud in the silence; the fleeting pitter-patter of sand hitting the tent and falling away again. Daniel knew he shouldn't let Steven's derision get to him. Daniel knew he was right and Steven was wrong.

He winced. God, he sounded just like his grandfather. Daniel took his glasses off and placed them carefully away from him where he wouldn't accidentally roll into them in the night. Robert's snore had him grimacing and he closed his own eyes. He didn't want to do what Nick had done; skip from one outrageous theory to another; crystal skulls and Fountain of Youth quests. But he knew he was right. He knew deep down that there was more to the Egyptian civilisation than what filled every high school text book. He just had to find some way of proving it.

o-O-o

_Now_

Daniel propped up his leg on the low stool and let the groan he'd been holding back hiss between his teeth. He was disappointed if he was honest that Jacob's symbiote Selmak wasn't going to heal him along with Sam but then, Jacob and Selmak had both looked tired at the debriefing so maybe he could understand. He could wait one more day even if it did mean staying on the base again. He really needed to order an actual bed for his new house.

A sharp knock on his open office door had him turning to greet his visitor. He smiled at the sight of Bill Lee.

'Hey.' Daniel waved him in and noted the lack of Bill's ubiquitous lab coat that he wore around the SGC. Instead, there was a heavy puffy jacket over Bill's denim jeans and checked blue shirt. 'You finished for the day?'

'Well, Jacob Carter will be taking the Telchak device to the Tok'ra so I don't have anything left on that and Doctor Heightmeyer suggested that I take some time after off…well, you know.' Bill gave an unhappy shrug and shoved his hands into his pockets.

Daniel smiled sympathetically. 'That's probably a good idea.'

Bill sighed and slumped onto the stool at the end of the central bench. He took one hand out of a pocket and rubbed his forehead. 'Doctor Heightmeyer also thought it would be a good idea for me to talk to you.'

'OK.' Daniel tried hard to ensure his discomfort about that idea didn't show on his face. He didn't know the civilian psychologist that well. Despite their history he preferred sticking with Doctor Mackenzie when he was forced into seeing someone – maybe because of their history.

Bill sighed heavily and avoided his gaze. 'I feel like I let you down.'

Daniel's eyebrows rose over the top of his glasses as he took in Bill's defeated air. 'Bill…'

'I just…lost it.' Bill continued, speaking over Daniel's attempt to reply. 'I talked…I gave up…I hid like some scared animal while they chased after you and shot you.' He waved at Daniel's leg. 'I was a complete liability out there.'

'You weren't a liability.' Daniel lied briskly.

Bill simply looked at him in disbelief.

'You were kidnapped and tortured, Bill.' Daniel said gently. 'Nobody excels in those circumstances.'

'You did.' Bill said. 'You held it together; you got us out.'

'I was just as scared as you were,' he admitted slowly, 'I'm just more used to getting kidnapped, tortured.' He waved across to Bill. 'Although being chased through jungles by zombies is a new one for me.'

Bill's lips twitched into a reluctant smile. 'Well, it does complete the whole Indiana Jones image you have going on. They'll probably base the next movie off your work.'

'I really hope not.' Daniel said with a short laugh. He could just imagine it though; crystal skulls and aliens with dodgy special effects. 'Look, Bill,' he shifted around on his own stool, trying to keep his balance with his leg propped up at an awkward angle, 'I've had how many years in the field now?'

'I've been in the field too.' Bill countered.

'But mostly on scientific teams where the planet has already been designated safe or where you've had a full military escort.' Daniel frowned. 'Actually, I'm not sure why General Hammond didn't send one of the Marines with us.'

'Probably to prevent exactly what happened.' Bill said absently. 'A Marine would have drawn more unwanted attention.'

Daniel bit his lip and wondered if he was responsible for drawing attention to himself and Bill. He knew he moved more like a soldier than an archaeologist after so many years on SG1. He kept himself in shape; trained with Teal'c; went to the range with Sam or Jack every week. Maybe he was the reason why they'd been targeted.

'Besides, it wouldn't have mattered,' Bill continued oblivious to Daniel's thoughts, 'they probably would have shot them like they did our guide.'

'He's OK, you know, Rogelio.' Daniel assured him. 'The SGC is picking up his hospital bill and everything.'

'That's good, that's good.' Bill agreed.

'Anyway, the point I was making is that you don't have the same experience as I do so it's not fair to judge your actions by mine.' Daniel said kindly. 'I remember when I first started out, Sam used to throw herself over me to protect me when we were under fire and I used to let her.'

'Really?' Bill blinked at him, clearly astonished.

'Really.' Daniel confirmed. 'So, don't beat yourself up about this. You did the best you could.'

'Thank you.' Bill said gratefully. He stood up. 'Huh. How about that? I actually do feel better.'

Daniel looked at him quizzically.

'To be honest I thought Doctor Heightmeyer was full of hot air.' Bill explained with a wry smile. He heaved a sigh. 'I should get going if I leave now I might be in time to put the kids to bed.'

'Take care, Bill.'

Bill gave a small wave and headed out.

Daniel heaved his own sigh of relief. He turned back to the journal at his desk. It was his grandfather's; the one Nick had completed about the Fountain of Youth; the journal that had led Daniel to Telchak's device.

His grandfather had been proven right in the end about his theories, living out his life with the Giant Aliens he had discovered. Daniel was proud of him; proud to be his grandson; proud to have taken after Nick and followed his heart. Daniel had also been proven right about Ancient civilisations in the end; about there being more to Egyptian history than a series of dynasties.

Daniel closed the journal with reverent care and got to his feet. He limped over to the bookcase and slid it back into its usual place. His fingers lingered for a moment on the spine and he smiled, thanking Nick silently for the help before he limped back and reached for the next puzzle to solve.

o-O-o

_Then_

Teal'c spun and blocked Bra'tac's blow with his own staff; he parried and thrust forward, only to hurriedly step left as Bra'tac batted Teal'c's staff away as though it was nothing more than an annoying dringbat and drove towards him with another sharp thrust. A few blows later and Teal'c was on his back staring up at the night sky, his breath sending white clouds of air through the dark.

'You are distracted.' Bra'tac said. His tone was even but Teal'c felt the sting of his mentor's disapproval.

'Yes.' Teal'c knew to deny it would only result in another demonstration that he was.

Bra'tac harrumphed; a thread of amusement in the sound. He held out his hand and Teal'c grasped Bra'tac's forearm firmly, allowing the older Jaffa to pull him to his feet.

'Thank you, old friend.' Teal'c said formally. He reached down and picked up his fallen staff.

Bra'tac leaned heavily on his own. 'I heard of the massacre.'

Teal'c stiffened. 'I could do nothing to prevent it.' Apophis had been determined; nothing could sway him and Teal'c had come too close to incurring the Goa'uld's wrath.

'You tried.' Bra'tac stated, although he could not have known for certain as he had not been with the fleet.

'It was not enough.' Teal'c admitted reluctantly.

Bra'tac's hand grasped his shoulder. 'You can only try, Teal'c. Who knows this better than I?'

Teal'c inclined his head in silent agreement. They wore matching gold tattoos as Bra'tac had been Apophis's First Prime before him; Bra'tac knew only too well of the Goa'uld's disregard for life other than its own.

'You must have patience, Teal'c.' Bra'tac cautioned. 'The System Lords are restless in the wake of Ra's disappearance. They know it creates confusion among the slaves.'

Because if Ra could disappear, could die, the Godhood of all Goa'uld could be questioned. Teal'c felt a stirring of hope. Perhaps Ra had been defeated as was the rumour. No doubt one of the other Goa'ulds would claim the victory, Teal'c thought sourly, possibly even Apophis himself although Teal'c knew he had not ventured near Ra's territory for many decades.

'This is why Apophis refuses to show mercy at present.' Bra'tac said. 'It will pass.'

'We lost over one hundred Jaffa.' His words dripped with disgust.

Bra'tac's eyes widened. 'That many?'

'He did not care we had troops on the ground when he ordered the gliders attack.' Teal'c bit out. 'They were acceptable losses to him.'

'To all Goa'uld.' Bra'tac murmured. 'You know we are nothing more than assets to be used and deployed as is their will, Teal'c.'

'We are their power.' Teal'c growled. 'They would be nothing without us.'

Bra'tac sent Teal'c a warning look and glanced around the clearing. Teal'c was certain that there was no-one there; he would not have commented if he had thought otherwise.

'As long as we are dependent on them for our lives, we will not be free.' Bra'tac said quietly.

Teal'c glowered but he could not deny the truth of Bra'tac's words.

'Go home, Teal'c.' Bra'tac shifted back and hoisted his staff. 'Take solace in your wife and son.'

Teal'c lowered his head in acquiescence. He wrapped his cloak around himself but looked up to the night sky instead of following Bra'tac down the path to the settlement.

He could not suppress the small hope that had flared to life with the news of Ra. If the Goa'uld could be defeated then perhaps one day the Jaffa could be free. One day.

o-O-o

_Now_

The Marine hit the mat with a thump and groaned.

Teal'c offered him a hand and the Sergeant climbed to his feet with a chagrined smile. 'You need to practice.'

The Sergeant gave a nod and bowed. Teal'c returned it, knowing it signalled the end of their sparring match. He looked around the gym for another contender and found Bra'tac watching him from the doorway.

'Master Bra'tac.' Teal'c gestured at the mat in invitation.

Bra'tac shook his head decisively. 'I am not so foolish as to spar with you in this mood, Teal'c, unlike these striplings.' He raised an eyebrow. 'We will take a walk. I understand it is almost sunset outside and I have yet to see this.'

Teal'c felt a flicker of resentment but inclined his head, unable to deny Bra'tac his wish nor his summation of Teal'c's mood. He picked up his towel and rubbed the sweat from his arms and neck as he walked over to the door.

The elevator ride to the top of the Mountain was made in complete silence. They stepped out into the crisp and cold Colorado air. Teal'c shivered as they made their way into the clearing leaving the security guard behind by the entrance. He wondered if his wish for outer clothing over his vest signalled he was getting old and weak or old and wise.

The sky was a stunning lilac; the golden sun dipping into the horizon and bleeding out a stream of colours across the azure. The pale partial globe of the moon hung in the far corner of the sky.

Teal'c breathed in the scent of pine and grass; the earthy dirt beneath his feet; the faint tang of fuel from the vehicles on the roads below and the sky above.

'It is beautiful.' Bra'tac said reverently. 'This planet of the Tau'ri.'

'Yes.' Teal'c said.

'Yet I believe I still prefer Chulak.' Bra'tac admitted with a sigh.

'As do I.' Teal'c confessed. He would always have a preference for the planet that had raised him; for the planet where his mother had died; where he had met Sho'nac and Drey'auc; where Rya'c had been born. But even knowing that he would return to it one day, sometimes he struggled to think of it still as home.

Bra'tac patted his shoulder. 'What troubles you, Teal'c?'

Teal'c simply raised his eyebrow.

Bra'tac's face brightened with amusement, the dark eyes gleaming with laughter. 'You are concerned about Anubis's new super soldier.'

'Indeed.' Teal'c confirmed. He placed his hands behind his back and looked out at the darkening sky.

'They are formidable.' Bra'tac acknowledged.

Teal'c did not comment. Bra'tac was only too aware of the advantages the super soldiers had over the Jaffa; over the humans. If other Goa'uld followed Anubis's example and replaced their Jaffa armies with super soldiers…

'Do you remember when Apophis captured O'Neill and the others that first time?' Bra'tac began in a conversational tone that did not fool Teal'c at all. 'I told you not to be rash; that it would be foolish to trust them.' He snorted. 'Yet you insisted on following your own path.' He turned and held Teal'c's gaze fiercely. 'You were right, Teal'c. Because you made such a leap of faith, Apophis is now a dead False God. Our children will no longer have to rely on the Goa'uld to live now we have tretonin. There are Jaffa who live free and who fight so all Jaffa will be free.' He paused. 'And the Goa'uld search to replace the power they have lost by creating something else just as they once created the Jaffa.'

Teal'c repressed the urge to sigh at how well Bra'tac knew him. He had only just begun to acknowledge his feelings of guilt at the existence of the super soldiers yet he also knew he would not trade the Jaffa's freedom to eliminate them.

'We will defeat these super soldiers of that I am certain.' Bra'tac said firmly. 'I believe Major Carter and Selmak are already conferring on what possible weapons could be derived from the device Daniel Jackson discovered.'

'You speak wisely, old friend.' Teal'c said softly.

Bra'tac smiled at him. 'Come, Teal'c. I am in need of food and I have not yet had a chance to update you on mine and Rya'c's last visit to Hak'tyl.'

Teal'c felt his spirits lift a little. He looked forward to news of Ishta and her people; of his son. He let himself be led back into the Mountain. He cast one last look at the Earth sky. The Jaffa had come so far; he would not let the super soldier destroy the fight for their freedom.

o-O-o

_Then_

Sam stared at the briefing file in front of her; incredulity, excitement, disappointment and anger rushing through her in relentless mixed up waves that stole her breath and voice.

Bastards.

Goddamn bastards had got the Doorway – no, the _Stargate_ – working. Thanks apparently to the linguist guy that Catherine Langford had brought in as the last resort. Doctor Daniel Jackson had cracked the code within days of Sam's departure from the mountain and they'd actually created a wormhole to another planet. A wormhole! And a team had gone _through_ it.

Without _her_.

Envy filled her up and she swallowed hard against the sudden sour taste of it in her mouth. She glanced up at the General sitting at the end of the table and had to lower her gaze again to hide her anger.

Had West done it deliberately? Had he pulled her from the project because he wanted her out of the way? According to the information in the file, he'd brought in the Kawalsky guy the day after she'd been reassigned; O'Neill a week after, damn it. She hid her fisted hands in her lap.

It should have been her going through the wormhole. _Her._

General West leaned forward over the briefing table. 'The reason why we recalled you, Captain, is that we want to test whether this Stargate can be connected to another outside of the Abydos gate.'

Against the recommendation of Colonel O'Neill who had signed off his report with the terse phrase 'bury the damn thing.' Not that Sam thought West would appreciate her raising that.

Sam dragged her mind back to the meeting, pushing her feelings into the background to be dealt with later. 'Theoretically, it should be possible. I mean, there are more symbols on the ring than those discovered on the cover stone and now we know the symbol which designates the position of origin, we know we need to recombine…'

'You start tomorrow morning.' West cut in.

'Sir,' Sam hurried out, 'I don't think you realise that the number of potential permutations that we're looking at; even removing the point of origin symbol, there are thirty-eight different symbols which need to be placed into a six symbol combination and…'

'I get your point, Captain.' West interrupted again. He frowned and tapped his fingers restlessly against the polished wood. 'Fine. Designate a test sample. You have a week.'

Sam did the calculations in her head; the power outputs needed, the time required between each test, the number of hours in a day – they could test hundreds of permutations. Hopefully, one of the combinations would connect. She took a deep breath. 'Sir, if we do find another viable address, I'd like to request permission to be part of the next team to go through the Stargate.'

West grimaced and shifted in his chair. 'Nobody is going through the damn thing, Captain. Just follow your orders. Understood?'

'Understood, sir.'

'Dismissed.' West said curtly.

Sam knew the tone from years of living with her father never mind her time in the Air Force. She'd pushed as far as she could for the time being. She stood up, tucking the briefing folder under one arm and came formally to attention before executing a perfect about-turn and walking out.

She stormed down to her quarters and had the satisfaction of slamming the door hard behind her.

Damn, damn, damn.

She shrugged out of her jacket and uncaringly tossed it and the folder on the bed. She was never going through the Stargate if West had his way.

A sharp rap on the door had Sam hastily grabbing her jacket and smoothing it out even as she called for the visitor to enter.

Catherine stepped into the room with a welcoming smile. 'Samantha.'

'Catherine!' Sam tossed her jacket down again and took a couple of quick steps over to hug the older woman. 'They told me you'd resigned.'

Catherine squeezed her hard before she inched back and examined Sam's face. 'I have. I was about to leave when I heard you were in the Mountain.' Her lips twisted. 'They brought you in to head the team testing other symbol combinations, yes?'

'Yes.' Sam sighed and moved back towards the bed and the abandoned folder. 'Theoretically, it doesn't make sense for the ring to have so many symbols and for it to only go to the one planet. Of course, many things can change spatially over time so…' her voice trailed off and she sat on the bed; the scratchy blanket rough beneath her hand. 'Not that I have any chance of going to another planet; West's made that painfully clear.' She glanced back across at Catherine with a frown. 'Did you know when they transferred me that it was going to work?' She tried to keep the note of accusation out of her voice and wondered how successful she'd been.

'I hoped Doctor Jackson would be successful,' Catherine replied swiftly, 'but I could not be certain.' She sighed and walked over to sit on the bed beside Sam. 'Truthfully, I don't think the General believed that Doctor Jackson would get it to work. It was made clear to me that Daniel's involvement was going to be the last approved attempt.'

'I can't believe we missed something so obvious.' Sam admitted abashed. The solution to the seventh symbol had been there in front of them all along.

'Sometimes another pair of eyes is required to see the wood among the trees.' Catherine agreed wryly. 'Imagine _my_ chagrin, Samantha. I've been working on this almost all of my life.'

'I should have gone with them.' Sam sighed, her mouth twisting with remembered frustration.

Catherine reached out and tucked a lock of Sam's hair behind her ear. 'I'm just as pleased you didn't go, Samantha.' Her face clouded with grief. 'They lost so many.'

Sam felt the blush heat her entire body. God, she was selfish. All she'd done since she'd read the briefing documents had been to think of her own situation and not the loss of lives; the loss of good men and an entire planet. She weaved her fingers through Catherine's atop the bed. 'I'm sorry. About Doctor Jackson.' She bit her lip. 'I wish I could have met him. I think I would have liked him.'

'I think he would have liked you too.' Catherine said with a small smile. She fingered her gold amulet with her free hand. 'But it's clearly very dangerous out there. Jack…Colonel O'Neill was adamant about that and it is the reason why the military have taken control of the project.'

Sam's eyes widened as her mind gathered the available evidence and made the connections. 'This test…it's a threat analysis, isn't it? They're not testing to see if we can go anywhere else, they're testing to make sure nobody else can use the Stargate to come here.'

Catherine's fingers tightened on hers. 'You always were smart, Samantha.'

'West told me there wouldn't be any further missions, I thought he was saying it to put me off because he doesn't have any intention of sending _me_ through.' Sam let her disappointment bleed through into her words, knowing the other woman would understand. 'This is such a waste. I know it's dangerous and I can understand the Colonel's recommendation given the technological level of the…the alien he came across but surely it would be best if we were out there exploring and finding allies and technology rather than simply waiting for them to come to us.'

'I wouldn't give up hope yet.' Catherine murmured. She smiled at Sam's questioning look. 'I've suggested if the test fails that they look into alternate uses. Perhaps time travel?'

Sam's face creased in confusion. 'There's nothing to suggest that the device can be used in such a way although the wormhole clearly must warp space-time as we know it in order for instantaneous transport to occur and…'

Catherine laughed.

Sam stopped another blush adding colour to her cheeks. 'Sorry, I get so caught up.'

'I don't blame you.' Catherine said with enough indulgence that Sam's blush deepened. 'You remind me of me when I was young.'

'I take that as a great compliment.' Sam said sincerely.

Another rap on her door interrupted them and Sam got to her feet to answer the summons. A nervous Airman stood on the other side.

'I'm sorry, ma'am, but I have orders from General West to escort Ms Langford from the Mountain.'

Sam's lips tightened. 'That's Doctor Langford, Airman, and I'll escort her myself.'

'Sorry, ma'am, but the General was very specific.' The Airman swallowed nervously.

'It's alright, Samantha.' Catherine said behind her. She got to her feet gracefully and walked over to hug her goodbye.

Sam let the older woman's hug comfort her for a long moment.

Catherine stepped back and held Sam's gaze. 'Your time will come, Samantha. I believe that. You just have to believe that too.' She smiled. 'Take care of yourself.'

'You too, Catherine.'

Sam watched her walk away with the Airman beside her, down the corridor until they disappeared from view. She closed the door and rested her forehead against it momentarily. She pushed off and made her way back to the bed.

Her stomach rumbled and she grimaced. She should head to the mess for some dinner and then go to the control room to start putting together the first list of symbols. It would make sense to try different combinations of the Abydos symbols first before they attempted others.

Her eyes fell on the folder. She picked it up again and thumbed through until she reached Colonel O'Neill's report. She'd read it several times already, fascinated by the sparse yet descriptive prose as he'd detailed the Abydonian civilisation; the alien known as Ra. Whatever he had intended his sense of awe and wonder had seeped through the dry commentary.

Disappointment fluttered through her again at having missed out on the mission yet her disappointment seemed petty after Catherine's reminder of the men who hadn't made it back. She settled back on the bed and started to read again, once more to honour those who had gone and not come home.

o-O-o

_Now_

'Please, please, please, I am begging you and you know that under normal circumstances I don't beg but I am on my knees, alright not on my literal knees because then you couldn't see me down the camera but on my metaphorical knees and…'

'McKay, take a breath.' Sam ordered, torn between outright amusement at McKay's pleading expression and annoyance.

'Sam, have I ever asked you for anything? No, don't answer that,' he pointed a finger at her as she opened her mouth to say yes, 'OK, I mean I ask you for things and for input and for supplies and, thank you by the way for the chocolate that you sent because you know, chocolate, and yes, I know it wasn't just for me but I know it was you who sent it and…' he snapped his fingers, 'sorry, sorry, I'm prevaricating, it's just…I can't do _this_.'

This being supporting the Prometheus on her flight home to Earth from Tagrea, Sam mused.

'It's a spacecraft! It's like a flying box of death!' McKay was oblivious to the look of horror crossing the face of the Marine stood beside him by the stationary MALP they'd placed on the planet. The Marine no doubt was scheduled to travel home on the Prometheus too.

'A flying box of death that you helped design and build, Rodney.' Sam pointed out sweetly.

'Yes, yes, genius here! But I am a theoretical astrophysicist. I wouldn't have gone through the Stargate if you hadn't pushed me.' McKay retorted. 'You've done the whole flying through space thing before; I haven't.'

Sam smiled. 'Are you admitting that there's something the great Rodney McKay can't do but I can?' She teased.

McKay's glare was a thing of beauty. 'Ronson doesn't even want me; he wants you and if it wasn't for his and O'Neill's pissing contest you'd probably already be assigned to the flight. And besides you and I both know that my time would be better spent getting up to speed with the Dadaelus project and seeing what the morons have come up with rather than babysitting the Prometheus through space.'

'And by morons I assume you don't mean the Asgard.' Sam pointed out dryly.

'Exactly! Shouldn't we have our best people working with them?' McKay stabbed a finger at the camera.

'And by best people you mean you.' Sam sighed. It had been a long day and she was tired. Her arm ached with phantom pain the healing device couldn't seem to deal with and her body was stiffening up as her muscles reminded her that she wasn't twenty-one anymore. No wonder her Dad had begged off dinner and headed for bed early after he had healed her. He wasn't a young man and neither was symbiote.

'Of course I mean me.'

McKay's lack of humility rubbed at Sam and reminded her too much of her first encounter with him when his work and attitude had effectively sentenced Teal'c to death in the Stargate buffer. But he had earned her professional respect since and she couldn't deny he was a genius; a pain in the ass but a genius. It was just on a personal level, most of the time, he still acted like an arrogant jerk with the social skills of a skunk instead of the weirdly vulnerable and likeable guy she sometimes glimpsed underneath. She wondered what would need to happen for the scales to shift and the balance go the other way.

'Look,' McKay's suddenly hesitant voice snapped her out of her thoughts, 'I have a small, tiny, miniscule really, problem with claustrophobia…'

Of course he did, Sam thought wearily.

'…and I seriously don't think it's, ah, a good idea for me to trapped in a confined space for the duration of the flight back to Earth because apart from anything, what use am I really going to be if they get into trouble and I'm freaking out because, you know, flying box of death!' He looked at her with the same begging expression that he had begun the call with.

The Marine beside him was looking more sympathetic.

Sam fidgeted with the pen she was holding. McKay had a point and it wasn't as though she didn't want to accompany the Prometheus home. The spacecraft was just as much her baby as it was McKay's – and that was a seriously disturbing thought.

'Please!' McKay begged.

'I'll talk to the Colonel.' Sam held up her hand before McKay could say anything more. 'I can't promise you I'll be able to change his mind. I do have other important work here, McKay.'

'Please, like O'Neill is seriously going to deny you anything once you bat those baby blues at him.' McKay replied.

She raised her eyebrow at him; anger tightening her jaw.

McKay's own baby blues widened in belated realisation of what he had said. 'Not that I meant…that is…I wasn't implying anything inappropriate or anything…just that if you asked _me _for anything I know I couldn't resist a woman with your…' he sketched out a well-endowed curvy female form.

'McKay.' Sam said sharply. 'Anymore comments and I'll come through the wormhole and kick your ass, understood?'

McKay looked suitably abashed. The Marine beside him was trying not to laugh.

'Right. Sorry.' McKay shuffled. 'So…'

'I'll talk to the Colonel and get back to you.' Sam repeated tersely. 'And McKay? You owe me big time.' She cut the connection before McKay could reply. She let out a huff of breath and turned off her monitor.

It was OK, Sam reminded herself. McKay didn't really mean to imply that there was something inappropriate going on between her and the Colonel; that the Colonel – Jack – would give her anything if she asked. She rolled her eyes at that thought because Jack had never once let his friendship or past feelings for her influence his decisions.

Past feelings.

Were his feelings really past? There had been some moments lately that her questioning that; the way he had looked at her when he had informed her he was going after Daniel, the invitation to lunch the day before…

She covered her face with her hands and rubbed her eyes tiredly. Wishful thinking, she told herself briskly. The Colonel didn't feel _that_ way about her anymore. She just wanted to think he did because she was still in love with him. But if he was…

She shook herself briskly and began the procedure to back up and shut down her computer. She should grab some dinner and go to bed. Her Dad was determined to make her go through with healing Daniel's leg first thing so they could all go to the Alpha site to get started on the Telchak device.

'Hey.'

Sam started at the sound of the Colonel's voice. She looked over her shoulder and smiled at the sight of him framed by her doorway, his hands in the pockets of his BDU pants.

His dark eyes twinkled at her. 'Since we missed out on lunch, I was thinking dinner?'

'Sounds good, sir.' Sam replied, refusing to acknowledge the way her heart had sped up; the sense of anticipation that fizzed through her veins. It was dinner in the mess not a date, she rebuked herself mildly.

She slid off the stool and fell into step beside him as they walked down to the elevator.

'How's your arm?' Jack waved at it expansively.

'It's fine.' Sam said automatically.

He held her gaze knowingly and she cursed her fair skin when a tell-tale blush heated her cheeks.

'Aches a little.' She conceded. 'The healing device never quite seems to get that.'

'And your head?' Jack pressed, concern darkening his expression.

'Good to go, sir.' Sam shrugged. 'It was a small bump. I wasn't even unconscious for very long.'

'You're not really supposed to be unconscious for any length of time.' Jack pointed out dryly. He ushered her out and the next few minutes were spent choosing their meals.

Sam smiled when Jack took the glass of red jello and placed the blue on her tray. So he knew her preferences; so did half the base; it meant nothing.

They sat down and began eating.

'Sir, I was hoping to talk to you about the Prometheus.' Sam began, cutting into the steak she had chosen and frowning when she had to saw at the tough meat.

Jack swapped their knives and carried on eating the stew he had gone for. 'What about the Prometheus?'

Sam looked up at him and sighed at the patently false look of innocence on his face. 'You know McKay has requested I replace him as the technical expert on the journey home.'

'And you want to go.' Jack surmised with a frown.

'McKay has claustrophobia; he has no real practical experience of space travel; he's only ever been off-world to Tagrea to oversee the rebuild.' Sam listed out patiently. 'He's brilliant but he's not the best qualified.'

Jack's lips twisted. 'You're needed to work on this Telchak weapon.'

'The Prometheus isn't scheduled to leave Tagrea until Friday. I'll have two days to work with my Dad and Selmak before I need to leave for Tagrea. I can gate straight there from the Alpha site and if the flight goes to plan I'll be back here in two days.' Sam clarified. 'To be honest, Selmak is more qualified than I am to work on the weapon. I'm sure my absence won't adversely impact the development of it.'

'I don't like the idea of you going off alone on the Prometheus.' Jack blinked as though he was surprised that he'd said the words out loud.

She tried hard not to assume that it was a matter of trust; he did trust her, she knew that. He had let her plan the trap for the super soldier; given her command of the mission to Tarturus although commanding her Dad, Bra'tac and Teal'c hadn't so much been about leading them as not letting them overwhelm her with their experience.

'Well, I wouldn't be all alone, sir,' she pointed out instead, trying to inject some humour, 'I would be with the rest of the crew.'

Jack shot her a look. 'It never works out well when a member of this team goes off alone. Look at Daniel; he got kidnapped, tortured and shot.'

Sam winced.

'I'm just saying I'd be happier if SG1 could come with you.' Jack completed, gesturing with his fork and sending tiny drops of gravy over the table between them.

'I'd be happier if you all came with me too, sir.' Sam allowed because it was the truth.

Jack grimaced as he swallowed. 'Somehow I don't think Colonel Ronson is going to go for that.' He gazed at her for a long moment. 'You really think you're needed for the trip?'

'I think so, sir.' Sam said. 'All the reasons for our participation on the shake-down cruise still apply. McKay even admits I'm the best qualified for the job.'

'Well, if _McKay_ thinks so…' Jack quipped sarcastically but he squirmed at her chiding look and sighed. '_I_ _know_ you're the best qualified, Carter. There's no-one more qualified.'

'Thank you, sir.' Sam felt a flush of warmth at the praise.

For a second their gazes caught and held. Sam found she couldn't look away and there was something in his expression…something…

He dropped his eyes to his food. 'I'll talk to Hammond.'

Sam nodded, knowing that if the Colonel had dropped his objection, it would be unlikely that the General would prevent the temporary assignment. She sneaked a look at the Colonel. His attention was on his food and she took in the deep lines on his face and the shadow under his eyes. He was tired. Her heart ached a little at the thought.

They were all tired, Sam mused. Learning of Anubis's army of super soldiers had been disheartening. She only hoped the Telchak device could be turned into some kind of weapon to defeat them otherwise the fight against the Goa'uld was going to be hopeless.

'It's going to be OK, Carter.' Jack said softly.

Her eyes flew up to meet his. She tried a smile. 'That obvious?'

'That you're thinking about Anubis's new toys?' Jack nodded. 'Yep.'

'You didn't see them, sir.' Sam shivered at the memory of the sheer crowd of super soldiers bowing down before Anubis. 'There're so many of them.'

Jack shrugged. 'His only advantage is that they can't easily be killed, right? So, you and Dad will work out a way to kill them and that'll be that.'

'You really believe that?' Sam blurted out.

'I do.' Jack smiled at her and pointed with his fork at her plate. 'Eat your food, Carter. It's getting cold.'

Sam smiled back at him and gestured. 'So, Doctor Lee said something about a zombie?'

Jack smirked at her. 'You're just jealous, Carter.'

'Absolutely, sir.' Sam shot back at him.

He began to recount the tale of finding Daniel and Sam listened to him eagerly; his voice and the familiarity of his dry commentary settling around her like a warm blanket, easing the last of the tension of the day out of her body. She ignored the warning voice in her head; the one that told her she was too close; that she shouldn't love him; shouldn't hope that he loved her.

He grinned at her, looking at her with so much affection that she blinked before she smiled back at him, her stomach suddenly filled with butterflies. But then his expression shifted again so swiftly into the more familiar smirk he wore that she wondered whether she had seen anything at all.

Sam bit her lip. Maybe some time away from her CO would be good. She could use the time on the Prometheus to get some distance again; get her wishful thinking under control. And maybe she could use the time to consider what she really wanted; she'd been restless in the past months, seeking something but she wasn't sure what. She looked over at the Colonel and sighed inwardly. Or maybe, Sam thought with a sudden burst of honesty, the problem was that she knew what she wanted, she just knew she couldn't have it.


	11. Secrets Still Unspoken

**Author's Note: **Sam/Jack UST. Sam/Team friendship.

**Grace Recap: **_Sam is accompanying the Prometheus home and sweet-talking Colonel Ronson into stopping by a nearby nebula-but-not-a-nebula when they come under attack by an unnamed enemy. Sam heads down to the engine room to enable the hyperdrive to jump into the nebula which will hide them but a severe shock from a crystal sends her flying and she hits her head. When she wakes up she is alone on the Prometheus. She determines the hyperdrive isn't working and that the crew evacuated. A hallucination of Teal'c appears to her and tells her to stay awake but she is battling her head injury and falls asleep._

_Sam hears a young girl singing but can't find anyone. She prepares for the long haul, hoping to be rescued and sees the hallucination of the girl. She determines something about the nebula is preventing the hyperdrive from engaging. A hallucination of Daniel appears to her and encourages her to investigate the nebula. Unfortunately she realises the hull's integrity is threatened._

_Meanwhile back at the SGC, the Prometheus has missed its call-in. Daniel talks to an upset Jack, telling him there is a plan to visit planets along the Prometheus' path hoping that the ship might have stopped at one of them but simply been unable to find the Stargate._

_On the ship, Sam has stabilised the situation but it's still dire. The little girl appears to her again but so does Teal'c warning her to be careful. Sam tries something but disengages when it looks like the little girl is in danger; her hallucination of Daniel appears again to encourage her to talk with the girl. The little girl appears and Sam notes that she's singing a song Sam's mother sang to Sam and tells her that her name is Grace. When Sam tries to eat something, she's visited by a hallucination of her father who notes that Sam is content but not happy; that's she's been avoiding love because she associates it with loss; that she deserves to be loved._

_At the SGC, the visits to the planets haven't worked out. Jack is very upset and Teal'c tries to talk to him. Jack deflects initially but thanks Teal'c._

_Sam watches as Grace blows bubbles before a hallucination of Jack finally appears. He calls them friends and she questions whether that's what they are; that she knows he'd never ask her to leave the Air Force; that she could move on if she knew for certain. He asks what's stopping her from finding out if she really wants to know; she realises that her own feelings are the issue; that she's been focused on Jack because he's unattainable and safe which means that she doesn't have to risk her heart. He assures her that he'll always be there for her and that she deserves to be loved. Sam fantasises about kissing him briefly before heading out to save herself. _

_Sam sees Grace blowing bubbles again and gets an idea; she saves the day; getting the crew back from the alien vessel and the Prometheus out of the nebula crowd. She finally hands control back to Ronson and excuses herself to the infirmary. At the SGC, Sam wakes to find Jack waiting. He's surprised when she calls him Jack, and Sam immediately reverts to 'sir' realising she's back in the real world. Jack welcomes her home and tells her there'll be cake. As he leaves her to rest, Sam hears the song again._

**Secrets Still Unspoken**

Daniel Jackson flipped the book shut and gave up trying to find the reference he was after. He stretched, easing out the kinks in his shoulders and squinted into the darkness of his office. Maybe it was time to switch on another light. He looked down at the translation in front of him and tried to concentrate again. His fingers hovered over the word – maybe it wasn't Germanic in origin despite the culture on P9X739. Maybe it was Slavic although the figures were wrong but the syntax worked…maybe a fusion? Maybe…

He gave a huff as he lost the thread of his deduction for the millionth time. He slanted a look toward the clock. Maybe he could sneak into the infirmary and stand watch over Samantha Carter with Teal'c. OK, so Janet Fraiser had stated only one of the team could sit with Sam but Janet had to have gone home to be with her daughter, Cassie, hours before. He'd barely slid off the stool and turned toward the doorway when it was filled with a Jaffa-shaped form.

'Teal'c?' Daniel frowned, his body tensing. 'Something wrong?'

'Nothing is wrong, Daniel Jackson.' Teal'c said calmly. 'O'Neill has relieved me once again.'

'Right.'

Because Jack had bogarted the place beside Sam since she'd been carried through the Stargate unconscious after almost forty-eight hours of silence from the missing Prometheus. Her injury had been severe enough that as soon as the Prometheus had made enough repairs to get back on course, they'd immediately jumped to the nearest planet with a Stargate and sent Sam back to the SGC. The Prometheus itself was due back to Earth within the next couple of hours.

Daniel waved Teal'c inside the room and slumped back down on the stool. He knew it would be useless to go to the infirmary; Jack wouldn't relinquish his place. Resentment flared for a second before it subsided on a rush of something that tasted too much like pity.

He regarded Teal'c thoughtfully as the Jaffa closed the door behind him. 'Are we going to talk about it?'

Teal'c raised an eyebrow and placed his hands behind his back. 'Of what specifically do you enquire, Daniel Jackson?'

Daniel crossed his arms and raised his own eyebrows.

Teal'c's impassive features smoothed into greater impassivity – something Daniel had never considered possible.

They stared at each other.

'So we're not talking about it?' Daniel sighed. They never talked about Sam and Jack, and he was beginning to think that was a mistake.

'It is not for us to discuss.' Teal'c said with so much certainty that Daniel was almost prepared to agree with him because it had been Daniel's justification for as long as he could remember.

'Isn't it?' Daniel pressed on.

Teal'c gazed back at him implacably.

Daniel wasn't immune to the Jaffa's silence. He shifted on the stool, minutely changing position. He decided a different approach was needed. 'You know when I came back to the SGC I thought for a minute there that there was something romantic between Sam and me.'

Teal'c's eyebrow shot up at an impressive rate.

'Yeah, I know.' Daniel's voice was rich with amusement. 'But I didn't remember Sha're and I didn't remember…' he gestured out toward the door as though Sam and Jack were behind it rather than floors away in the infirmary.

'You and Major Carter have always been good friends.' Teal'c stated with confidence.

'I'm sure that was part of it.' Daniel agreed easily. That, and the truth that Sam was a beautiful woman. 'It wasn't until I suggested the idea to Jack that I remembered.' Remembered how Sam and Jack had been in love for years; how they had ignored it to put the mission and SG1 first. Remembered how he had never said anything overt because to bring it out into the open was to place the future of SG1 at risk and it was all he had after Sha're had died.

Teal'c's eyes gleamed brightly in the darkness. 'You questioned O'Neill about your relationship with Major Carter.'

'If looks could have killed…' Daniel joked. He pushed his glasses up his nose. 'But I also noticed they're friends now. Good friends. Better than they were before I left, I think.' He tilted his head thoughtfully. 'I mean, it's not just them; you and Sam are closer too.'

'You were greatly missed by Major Carter during your absence.' Teal'c said by way of explanation.

Daniel nodded. It made sense that with him gone, both of Sam's remaining team-mates had stepped into the void he'd left behind and tried to fill it. 'So I thought, you know, that maybe Sam still had…feelings even if things were different between them, but I wasn't sure about Jack…until now.'

When he'd seen how close Jack had come to completely losing it when they hadn't been able to track down the Prometheus. When he'd seen Jack spend every available minute at Sam's bedside like a worried lover rather than a concerned CO.

Teal'c's lips firmed. 'They have made their decision, Daniel Jackson. We must honour it.'

'Even if their decision is wrong?' Daniel blurted out. Because Daniel knew that it was. He'd always known it and had even half-heartedly tried to tell Jack that a couple of times because if he had the chance to be with Sha're…he wasn't sure that he could put the mission first.

'Even then.' Teal'c said softly. His face was a picture of sadness and Daniel wondered if Teal'c had already tried talking with Sam and Jack; if he'd failed to convince them to take the chance to be with one another.

Daniel sighed loudly; the whisper of breath echoing in the dark room.

'As I believe O'Neill would say; this sucks.' Teal'c intoned solemnly.

Daniel's mouth dropped open and an unwilling snort of laughter erupted. He watched as a small smile flickered across Teal'c's lips.

'And as a good friend of mine would say,' Daniel said with a smirk, 'indeed.'

Teal'c inclined his head.

'Come on,' Daniel decided suddenly, getting to his feet and patting the Jaffa's shoulder, 'let's go sit with them.' Both their friends needed the support and maybe, just maybe, he could convince Janet to let them all stay.

o-O-o

Jack bounced lightly on the balls of his feet and shoved his hands into pants' pockets, ignoring the confirmation of Jacob Carter's IDC in the background. 'You know I'm sure Doc said something about needing me back in the infirmary for a…thing.'

General Hammond shot him a look that told Jack he knew exactly why Jack wanted to be in the infirmary. Sam wasn't out of the woods and a member of SG1 was stationed at her bedside twenty-four seven.

Jack stilled with a sigh and removed his hands from his pockets. He tried to suppress the urge to fidget, fingers skimming the edge of his green BDU shirt when he failed. He wasn't needed for this, Jack thought grumpily, but couldn't blame Hammond. He wouldn't want to face off alone against a furious Jacob Carter either.

And Jacob Carter was furious; he hit the ramp with a thump of boots and an expression like thunder. He stalked down the ramp and came to a halt in front of Hammond. 'Your office.' He bit out, making it clear it was not a request as he turned and led the way.

Hammond exchanged a chagrined look with Jack but they followed. Jack barely had the door closed when Jacob let loose.

'She was missing and you didn't tell me!' Jacob yelled. A red flush travelled up his neck and suffused his face. He pointed an accusing finger at Hammond. 'We're supposed to be friends, George. How could you not tell me?'

'Jacob.' Hammond sighed. 'Why don't you take a seat?'

Jacob opened his mouth to speak but suddenly froze; his eyes flashed with the light that signalled his symbiote had taken over.

Jack felt his shoulders drop an inch as he rested a shoulder up against the wall of the office. He didn't have a lot of time for the Tok'ra but Selmak was the exception and much more reasonable than Jacob in a temper.

'I apologise, General Hammond.' Selmak said formally. 'Jacob is very upset.' She – he – it – Jack had never quite got a handle on the symbiote's sex – sat down in a visitor's chair.

'It's standard protocol not to inform family members of a disappearance within the time frame the Major was missing.' Hammond's low Texan drawl was comforting and brisk all at the same time.

'Intellectually, Jacob understands this.' Selmak soothed. 'But to learn of Samantha's disappearance from a Tok'ra council member rather than directly from the SGC was upsetting.'

'I apologise.' Hammond replied sincerely. 'I should have realised that the Tok'ra would have contacted you when we requested their assistance in tracking down the Prometheus.'

Jacob's head dipped and Jack straightened from his slouch against the wall as Jacob resumed control. 'Just tell me keeping me out of the loop didn't have anything to do with wanting me focused on the damn Telchak weapon.'

Hammond's eyes widened. 'Hell, no!' He raised one hand. 'You have my word, Jake.' He took a breath. 'I had hoped that we would find the Prometheus quickly before the need to tell you became an issue.'

Jacob subsided, slumping deep into the chair and suddenly looking his age. Jack relaxed imperceptibly sensing the moment of danger was past.

'I'm sorry, Jacob.' Hammond repeated softly. He settled back in his large leather chair; folding his hands over the swell of his stomach and the pale blue uniform shirt he wore.

'It's just…she's my little girl.' Jacob sighed tiredly and rubbed his forehead. 'How badly is she injured?'

Hammond's eyes slid to Jack.

'Doctor Fraiser is concerned about a subdural haematoma.' Jack said. 'But Carter's woken up a couple of times and been lucid so we're all hoping she's on the mend.' She'd called him Jack. The memory of that swept through him; at the way his gut had clenched at the sound of his name on her lips, at the soft look she'd given him as she'd thanked him. He'd done nothing though; she'd saved herself.

Restlessness rose up like an all over body itch. Jack fought to remain standing in position.

'As far as we can tell from Colonel Ronson's report, Major Carter was knocked out during an emergency manoeuvre away from an attacking alien vessel.' Hammond's face darkened. 'She was then left behind in the evacuation.'

Jack knew if Ronson hadn't already asked for reassignment he would have been facing it. Nobody should have been left behind least of all Carter. It was unacceptable.

'Luckily,' Jack chimed in aware his own anger coated the word with an irony money couldn't buy, 'leaving her behind meant that she was able to save all their asses.'

Jacob's face lightened with pride. 'She's something, isn't she?'

Jack pressed his lips together and didn't answer in case just how much he agreed with Jacob's sentiment slipped out. He figured Jacob's reaction to finding out that Sam's CO was in love with her wouldn't be a good one.

'She is that, Jacob.' Hammond drew Jacob's attention back to him. 'I wouldn't be surprised if there isn't another medal in her future.'

Jacob stood up decisively. 'I'd like to see her. I can use the healing device on Sam to mend any remaining damage.'

'Of course.' Hammond said kindly. 'If you'll excuse us, the Colonel and I have some business to discuss.'

The glance Jacob shot Jack was an amused 'rather you than me' note. Jack glared back at him but it had about as much affect as water off a duck's back. Jacob nodded and left the room.

Hammond sighed. 'Well, that could have gone worse.'

'I think we owe Selmak a bottle of the good stuff.' Jack remarked, smiling.

Hammond huffed a laugh out but sobered quickly. He leaned forward and picked up a pen. He pointed at the chair Jacob had vacated. 'Have a seat, Jack.'

Jack's heart sank. It was never good news when Hammond gave him the kindly father smile. He dropped into the seat and placed his hands on his knees. It was either that or he would start playing with the ornament on Hammond's desk.

'I've heard rumblings,' Hammond began, 'about your attitude during the search for the Prometheus.'

Jack grimaced and knew deep down that Hammond was using the Prometheus as a code-word for Carter. 'I realise that I might have, maybe, possibly allowed my concern for the Prometheus to…' he gestured weakly. 'You know.'

Hammond rolled the pen between his fingers and set it down. 'She's a valuable asset.'

'Yes,' Jack replied with a lump in his throat unable to hold Hammond's gaze, 'she is. But _my_ attitude is _my_ problem.' He hoped Hammond got the message.

Hammond placed the pen down and sat back. 'With her rescue of the Prometheus crew, Major Carter has pretty much guaranteed her promotion at the next board.'

Jack looked up from his study of the back of his hands. He frowned at the apparent non-sequitur. 'Sir?'

'I'm wondering whether we aren't doing her a disservice keeping her on SG1 instead of appointing her to lead her own team.' Hammond said slowly. His pale blue eyes were kind but guarded. 'We had to rejig the team before when Doctor Jackson…left. We survived.'

'Carter belongs on SG1.' Jack snapped out without thinking; fear rising up and almost choking him.

Hammond's thin eyebrows rose up his smooth forehead.

'Sir,' Jack said hurriedly, moderating his tone but gripped by the urgency to fix what he had apparently broken. He wouldn't let Carter lose her place on the team because of his stupid inability to hide how he felt about her. 'If Carter's going to lead a team, she deserves SG1.' He waved a hand at his knees. 'Once her promotion is through, I was thinking, uh, about retirement.' He made another abortive hand gesture. 'Or something.'

Hammond considered him for a long moment in which Jack waited barely breathing.

'And in the meantime, Colonel?' Hammond asked.

Jack swallowed hard because apart from one fairly specific conversation when Carter had been taken over by a computer entity thing and another after they'd lost their memories for a time, it was the closest that Hammond had ever got to asking him outright whether there was a problem.

'Carter continues to perform miracles and I get to be her CO.' Jack said tersely. The words _'and just her CO'_ hovered unspoken in the air between them.

Hammond's lips twisted into a sympathetic grimace that Jack had never wanted to see. 'Very well, Colonel. We'll reassess the situation after the promotion board.'

Jack let the sigh of relief out slowly so it would go unheard. He stood and made his way to the door.

'Jack.'

Jack looked back over his shoulder, one hand tight on the door handle. 'Sir?'

'If you ever need to talk off the record…' Hammond began; his whole demeanour a study in compassion.

'Thank you, sir.' Jack interrupted quickly. He could feel a flush of embarrassment heating his cheeks. His exit owed more to speed than grace.

Jack was at Carter's lab before he realised where his feet had taken him. He cursed and changed directions. He made it to the locker-room and was grateful to find it empty. He sank onto one of the benches and lowered his head into his hands.

God. He'd messed up; messed up big time. He couldn't believe he'd let himself slip up so badly that Hammond had all but given him the talk. He sighed and rubbed his hands furiously over his face.

He'd just been so goddamn worried when the Prometheus had missed its check in; when they hadn't been able to find any trace of the ship along the route. He hadn't been able to hide his anger that he'd let himself be talked into letting her go on the trip; hadn't been able to contain his fear that he'd made another decision that had gotten her killed…

Jesus Christ, hadn't he learned anything from what had happened with the entity? When he'd fired a zat gun at the woman he loved and killed her? He was supposed to have taken a step back; supposed to have let her move on with her life and to have moved on with his. He was an idiot. Somehow he had managed to slide right back to where he'd been when he'd had to shoot her without even noticing it.

And worse, he'd come close to screwing with her career, something that he had promised he would never let happen. Another team wouldn't be SG1, no matter how much Hammond might have dressed it up as appointing her as a leader. Jack knew how much SG1 meant to Carter; he knew how much she wanted the leadership position. She'd earned it too; she'd taken extra courses in strategy and tactics; had worked on her leadership skills taking on projects in addition to her usual duties. She more than deserved the promotion he was sure was coming her way.

Damn it.

She'd called him _Jack_.

It didn't matter, Jack thought wearily. Even if Carter had feelings for him, still cared about him as much as he cared about her, it didn't matter. It was on him as the senior officer to set the boundaries and protect her.

The sound of footsteps approaching had Jack getting to his feet and opening his locker as though he'd been retrieving something and trying to appear sanguine as SG13 entered, covered in a yellow mud. Jack raised his eyebrow at Dave Dixon, the Colonel in charge.

'No smart comments, Jack.' Dave warned.

'Not even one?' Jack shot back.

Dave glared at him but waved a yellow encrusted cap in his direction. 'Oh, hey! We heard about Carter. She OK?'

'Her Dad just arrived.' Jack commented, giving up the pretence and shutting the locker door. 'He's going to help heal her head injury.'

'Great.' Dave started to strip. 'I don't know what we'd do without her big brain protecting the lot of us.' He yanked his t-shirt over his head. 'Did we hear something about a party?'

'Team only.' Jack smiled at Dave's disappointment. 'But I'll save you a piece of cake.'

Dave sighed and unbuttoned his pants. 'You're no fun anymore, Jack.'

'I was never fun, Dave.' Jack retorted as he made his way out. He rolled his shoulders once he was in the corridor, trying to shake the tension.

He'd done it before, Jack mused as he made his way back to the elevator with a vague thought to find Daniel and Teal'c for some lunch. He had taken a step back, protected Carter. But he'd messed up then too; taken too big a step back. He had to find a balance. Something in the middle for as long as it took to get Carter her promotion and the leadership of SG1.

And then…and then maybe he'd find out if she would call him Jack when she didn't have a concussion.

o-O-o

'All I'm saying is that it's just as well _you_ were there and I wasn't because if I'd found myself alone on the Prometheus like you did, well, let's just say I can't see that ending well. I'm talking major freak out.'

Jacob slowed and stopped to eavesdrop as he neared the room where Sam had been placed. He tried to place the voice.

_I don't believe we have met this person before, Jacob,_ Selmak said.

'McKay,' Sam's voice cut in tiredly, 'not that I don't appreciate the visit…'

'I know – do you know how hard it was to get in to see you? Does no-one in your team actually have a life? Although I guess I can't exactly say anything; pot; kettle. I mean, I love my work but there are times when it would be nice to go home to more than a cat…'

'McKay.' Sam snapped.

'No, no, no! I'm not hitting on you…I promise.' McKay spluttered.

Selmak was laughing inside Jacob's head. _We should rescue her._

'It's just…it was really hard getting into see you. If Doctor Glares A Lot hadn't ordered Jackson and Teal'c to skedaddle…'

'Skedaddle?' Sam questioned and Jacob noted the tiredness that weighted down her voice. Jacob began walking again quickly.

'It's a word! And…'

'And perhaps the Doctor's orders indicated that the Major needed her rest.' Jacob said firmly as he stepped into the room.

'Dad!' Sam brightened but Jacob could see white lines etched around her mouth and eyes; the unhealthy grey cast to her skin.

He walked around to the opposite side of the bed from Sam's visitor and took his measure. It was a youngish man; early thirties, dressed appallingly in jeans and a lurid green t-shirt with a clashing purple and yellow striped shirt which he'd left open over it. His hair was a pale brown; eyes as blue as Sam's; with a crooked mouth that was hanging open. It snapped shut.

'Well, I should…' McKay gestured over towards the door. 'Sam.'

'Rodney.' Sam replied back just as formally.

They watched him leave and Jacob smiled when Sam giggled as McKay got out of earshot.

'Sorry, he means well.' Sam said, taking a breath.

'Who is he?' Jacob asked, taking hold of her hand.

'Rodney McKay.' Sam replied.

'I got that much from your discussion.' Jacob pointed out with a touch of exasperation. 'What's his job?'

'He's the lead scientist for the 302 and 304 programmes.' Sam replied, wriggling into a better position on the bed. 'But he gets involved with a number of other projects.' She grimaced. 'He's a brilliant scientist but if you tell anyone I said that I'm claiming it was the concussion.'

Jacob found himself amused. He'd always thought she'd end up with someone like McKay; her intellectual equal.

'So he's not your boyfriend?' Jacob teased Sam.

_They'd get bored with each other within months_, Selmak predicted inwardly with a snort. _You just don't want to admit…_

_Selmak,_ Jacob cut her off tersely. _You're right; I don't. Can we leave it at that?_

Sam looked horrified and pulled her hand free of his. 'I'm not talking about this with you.'

'Hey, I was joking, kiddo.' Jacob moved to soothe her. He sat on the bed. 'I just want you to be happy.'

'I know, I…' She looked close to tears. 'I can't talk about this with you right now.'

'OK.' Jacob agreed softly.

Sam patted her covers. 'Did you finish the weapon?'

'We're having problems with the power unit.' Jacob replied automatically. 'But that's not why I'm here. I heard you were missing from some jumped-up little upstart on the Tok'ra Council and when I got in touch to yell at someone, George he told me you'd been injured.'

She smiled. 'I'm fine.'

'If fine translates as Sam code for has a severe concussion.' The CMO added from the doorway. Fraiser made her way into the room, her heels clicking along the linoleum. She reached into the deep pocket of her lab coat and withdrew the healing device. 'I thought you might want this.'

'Thank you.' Jacob said. He slipped the device over his hand and adjusted the crystal until it lay securely in his palm. He glanced at Sam. 'You know this is getting to be too much of a habit.'

She rolled her eyes at him.

Jacob let Selmak take over; a rush of adrenaline flowed through him as she activated the device and Sam gave a soft moan as the golden glow hit her temple.

'There is bleeding.' Selmak said sofly and Jacob shuddered inside the privacy of their shared mind. 'I am healing the vessels.'

'Good,' Fraiser paled, 'that's good.'

Eventually, Selmak finished and lifted the device away from Sam. Jacob gazed down on her sleeping form and touched a hand to her cheek, sliding back into control of his body. There was a pink flush across Sam's cheek; she already looked better.

Fraiser checked the readouts on the machines monitoring Sam and took her pulse manually. 'She's sleeping.'

'Selmak says she'll need a couple of days rest but then she should be OK to start resuming her duties.' Jacob informed her briskly.

'Would you like to stay with her, General?' Fraiser asked briskly. 'I can have a lunch tray sent to you.'

'No,' Jacob shook his head and winced at the tiredness that dogged his mind and body; the healing device always took it out of them especially since Selmak's age had become an issue in their own ability to heal, 'I'm going to find some quarters.'

_Good idea_, Selmak said weakly inside his head. _I'd like to rest._

'OK.' Fraiser nodded.

Jacob was vaguely aware that she was ahead of him as she led the way out of the room. He had barely taken two steps into the corridor when Selmak pulsed with a faint warning and lost consciousness. Jacob's world went grey as his vision darkened; he staggered into the wall as he was left startlingly alone inside his own head for the first time since he'd become a host.

'Sir?' Fraiser was suddenly beside him; her hand on his arm grounded him. 'Let's get you into a treatment room.'

He couldn't speak to tell her no; he panted for breath, panic clawing at him. Selmak was a silent presence; she was alive but she was out like a light leaving him in darkness. Jacob finally managed to wave off the doctor as she pushed him to sit on a bed.

She reached for her stethoscope. 'Can you tell me what your symptoms are, General?'

Fraiser moved forward and Jacob moved back.

'I don't need an examination.' Jacob protested, glowering at her. 'This is a private matter.' It scared him not to have Selmak complaining and backing him up inside his mind.

Fraiser speared him with a frank look. 'General, you had something that looked close to a combination of a dizzy spell and an anxiety attack. We _are_ doing an examination.' She held up a hand when he went to argue. 'You and I both know that I can countermand any order from anyone of rank in regards to health. If you want, I can take this to General Hammond and…'

'No!' Jacob said loudly.

She raised an elegant eyebrow.

Jacob settled on the bed, disgruntled. He could understand better why Jack called her Napoleon behind her back. 'It's…I already know what's wrong. I don't need an examination.'

'I'd rather be the judge of that, sir.' Fraiser insisted, folding her arms over her chest. 'So if you don't mind removing your jacket…'

'Doctor.' Jacob sighed at the mutinous expression on her face. He desperately wanted Selmak back to help him navigate the conversation. 'I have your word this will remain confidential?'

'Of course.' Fraiser replied immediately, looking vaguely insulted.

'You can't inform your chain of command.' Jacob stated clearly. 'This is a Tok'ra matter.'

'Understood.' Fraiser said. 'I give you my word.'

Jacob squirmed under her impatient eyes. 'My symbiote has lost consciousness. Selmak's old and the healing device uses a lot of energy.' He paused and wetted his lips. 'Selmak's…we've known for some time that, uh, that he's…he's dying.' He felt light-headed with the confession.

Fraiser's dark eyes went soft with understanding. 'I see. Is there anything that can be done?'

'No.' Jacob shook his head. 'Selmak's over three thousand years old; the Tok'ra don't use the sarcophagus and the healing device doesn't work on the issues of old age.'

'Which are?' Fraiser asked bluntly.

'Some loss of memory,' Jacob said, 'but mostly he's finding it increasingly difficult to heal me.' And why he continued the ruse that Selmak was male, he would never know, Jacob mused tiredly. It really didn't matter, especially given the circumstances.

'I see.' Fraiser's eyes raked over him and he knew she was assessing his condition.

He sighed. 'You want to perform an examination.'

'Yes, I do.' Fraiser said. 'Apart from the usual post mission medicals, I haven't performed a full check-up on you since you were first taken as a host. If Selmak is failing, I'd like to monitor your health and help prescribe something which may help support your immune system.' She sighed. 'There is the possibility that your cancer could return.'

'Yes, I've considered that.' Jacob admitted. 'But it doesn't matter.'

Fraiser's eyes narrowed. 'You intend to die along with your symbiote.'

'Selmak is planning to do what Sam's symbiote did. We're still arguing about it.' Jacob corrected as he begun shrugging out of his jacket anyway. A check-up couldn't hurt and if he was able to handle some of his physical ailments without relying on Selmak, perhaps they would have more time.

'You should listen to Selmak.' Fraiser said brusquely. 'As Sam's friend, I have to inform you that it would devastate her to lose you.'

Jacob flinched but he held her gaze. 'You're out of line, Major.'

'Yes, sir.' Fraiser said dryly and he could tell that his emphasis on her rank rankled. 'Let's take a look at you.'

'You won't say anything to Sam?' Jacob pressed for the confirmation.

'I won't because I take doctor-patient confidentiality seriously,' Fraiser admitted with evident reluctance, 'but I think you should tell her.'

'We've been through my dying once before.' Jacob said briskly. 'I won't do that to her again.'

Fraiser nodded. She lifted the stethoscope again. 'Take a deep breath, sir.'

Jacob shook his head and let her continue the exam.

_Jacob?_

_We're being examined by Doctor Fraiser,_ Jacob informed Selmak as relief rushed through him at her internal voice; her presence swelling from a faint echo to her usual self. _We had a dizzy spell._

Selmak's shame filled him up and he shushed her silently.

_I should leave you,_ Selmak said weakly.

_No_, Jacob replied firmly as Fraiser left with the instruction for him to rest. _We have the mission to finish the Telchak device and…and I need you alive._

_Jacob…_

_No, _Jacob thought fiercely at her, _you don't get to leave me behind._

Selmak's comfort flowed through him, easing the ache in his heart; the pain that flickered through him as he remembered the sensation of loss when she had passed out. He couldn't go on with that kind of void in his mind; he wouldn't.

_Rest, Jacob_, Selmak instructed him warmly; _rest and we will allow Doctor Fraiser to help us live a while longer. _

Jacob closed his eyes, reassured. He couldn't tell Sam. Or Mark for that matter. He should call his son while he was on Earth, Jacob realised. There might not be many more chances for him to talk to his kids. The thought filled him with sadness. He instinctively reached out for his symbiote and let her comfort him again.

o-O-o

'Was Dad weird with you too?' Mark Carter asked before Sam had barely got the hello out of her voice.

'Hi, Sam,' Sam shot back, 'how are you? I'm very well; thanks for asking.' She juggled the phone for a second while she finished shrugging into her short brown leather jacket. She walked out of her bedroom and wondered why her brother always phoned her at the most inconvenient times. She hadn't known her father had called him before he'd returned to the Alpha site to continue working on the Telchak weapon.

'Uh, sorry, Dad mentioned that you'd been injured.' Mark hastened to apologise. 'I'm not sure how you manage to get injured doing _deep space telemetry_ though.'

'A piece of equipment shorted out and threw me across the room.' Sam explained succinctly, without mentioning that the equipment in questions was a hyperdrive and the room in question had been the engine room of a space ship. She grabbed her purse and headed into the hallway to make use of the mirror there.

'Ouch.' Mark said but with too much briskness to be sympathetic. 'So, Dad.'

Sam sighed, bent her head and tucked the phone in the space between her shoulder and ear to search for her lipstick. 'What about Dad?'

'Weird, right?'

'No more than usual.' Sam said. She turned to the mirror and carefully applied the make-up, smudging her lips together to blend the colour.

'He told me that he was proud of me.' Mark said almost accusingly.

'OK that is weird.' Sam frowned. Her Dad was notoriously bad at saying things like that. The last time he'd said it to her he'd been dying. But that couldn't be the case this time, Sam thought as she reached for a tissue to blot her lips. Her Dad had Selmak; the Tok'ra symbiote would keep him alive for years. Maybe it was her near-death miss that was the reason; he had looked worried and tired when he'd healed her. She belatedly realised that Mark was waiting for her to answer. 'I don't think it's anything to worry about. I had a severe concussion so maybe, you know…'

'It prompted him into doing his fatherly duty? Yeah, you're right; that sounds exactly like him.' Mark sighed.

'Mark,' Sam checked her watch, 'I'm sorry but I have to go. There's a team night and my friend's picking me up soon.' Teal'c wouldn't be late either; the Jaffa was always punctual.

'Don't hang up! I need to ask a favour…' Mark jumped in hurriedly.

Sam stopped, surprised enough to keep listening. Mark had rarely asked her for anything. 'What is it?'

'I have a friend…'

Sam's heart sank to her shoes. 'No.'

'But I haven't even…'

'I'm not the least bit interested in hooking up with one of your friends, Mark. I keep telling Tricia that; I didn't expect you to jump on the bandwagon.' Her sister-in-law meant well but Sam didn't want a blind date – she knew exactly what she wanted.

An image of Jack popped into her head; grey mussed hair, warm brown eyes, a cocky smirk. God. Her belly fluttered.

'It's not a hook-up.' Mark denied.

Sam rolled her eyes and stuffed the lipstick in her purse.

'Really, he's been working for the Denver PD for the last few months and he's got some case that has him in Colorado Springs for a couple of weeks. I was thinking you'd be a friendly face; someone to show him around.'

'No.' Sam said firmly. She still hadn't quite worked out what she'd been trying to tell herself with her hallucinations on the Prometheus but she was fairly certain it wasn't to go on a blind date with her brother's friend.

'Sam…'

'I have to go, Mark. Say hi to Tricia and the kids for me.' Sam thumbed the hang-up button without hesitating.

She glanced at her appearance in the mirror and tentatively raised a hand to her forehead. She had been so dizzy and confused on the Prometheus. She couldn't remember long periods of time; barely remembered the showdown with the alien vessel and creating the bubble that allowed them to escape the not-nebula. She had no idea who the little girl was and what she represented but she remembered with a vicious clarity the rest of the hallucinations and the painful conversations.

'_Sam? I know you have denied yourself the experience because you think that it must inevitably end in pain, and loneliness. It's time to let go of the things that prevent you from finding happiness. You deserve to love someone, and be loved in return.'_

Sam closed her eyes. That conversation with the hallucination of her father had been such a crazy mix of things they had spoken about and things he would never discuss with her. But the core of what had been said was the truth; she was scared that loving someone meant losing them. Her Dad had lost her Mom; Daniel had lost Sha're; Teal'c had lost Drey'auc and his first love; Jack had lost Charlie; she had lost a succession of men who had been interested in her, sacrificing themselves because they loved her even if she didn't, couldn't, love them back because of Jack.

Damn it. She kept thinking of him as Jack rather than the Colonel and that was so dangerous especially since the conversation with the hallucination of him haunted her.

'_Friends.'_

'_Hey, this is you talking here: might as well be honest.'_

Because that's all they were.

That's all they could be to one another while they remained in the Air Force; in the same chain of command; on the same team. But it wasn't what she wanted. She hoped deep down that she meant more to him than that; hoped that he felt something more than a platonic love for her.

Sometimes there would be glimpses of something; his teasing smile when he invited her to lunch, a flash of affection in his eyes when he bantered with her, warm concern for her when she was injured. But she couldn't let go of the fact that for a time she'd known without question he cared about her more than he should and she didn't feel that from him anymore. Deep down she was so scared friendship was all he felt for her; that his concern was one of a friend for another friend; his love a deep platonic one based on their years in SG1.

'_I'd let you go right now if I knew.'_

'_That easy?'_

'_I didn't say it would be easy.'_

'_Then what's stopping you? If you really want to know?'_

Sam's lips firmed. In theory it was so easy; she could step up and ask Jack how he felt. In reality it was a complicated tangle of regulations and duty and honour and…and fear that he didn't feel the same about her as she felt about him.

It wasn't just the fear. The regulations were real; she wasn't supposed to be in love with her CO and he wasn't supposed to be in love with her. To admit that she had those kind of feelings out loud would definitely mean the end of her time on SG1 because she couldn't see Jack being reassigned.

Would it be so bad, Sam wondered, staring at herself in the hall mirror. She'd thought seriously about leaving SG1 a couple of times before; when she'd realised she loved Jack, after Daniel had died. She could lead her own team; SG1 would survive without her – they'd survived without Daniel. But she didn't want to leave SG1; the guys were an integral part of her life, of her being – the hallucinations had shown her that if they'd shown her anything.

And there was the mission. Sam had taken an oath that the mission would come before self. She knew the fight against the Goa'uld might never be over, that Anubis was just the latest in a long line of Goa'uld bad guys. More, she believed that SG1 as a team was crucial to that mission. They'd survived without Daniel but they thrived with him – and she had to believe it would be the same if she left. So the thought of leaving SG1 to pursue a personal relationship with Jack felt selfish to her – and to risk leaving SG1 for something she wasn't even sure about?

How could she take that risk?

Or was that the fear talking? She couldn't quite make herself believe that Jack would report her feelings if she confided them; that he would force her off SG1. He might get formal with her again and things might get as uncomfortable as they had the last time they'd stepped back from each other, but Jack having her reassigned? She didn't see that.

The problem was if he felt the same…then what? They went to Hammond and requested a way forward and started seeing each other…loving each other. God, what if she lost him because she wasn't there to watch his back or to come up with a technical solution or…?

Her mouth went dry. Her eyes glimmered back at her in the glass; wide and scared.

Maybe it was the fear.

Hadn't she told herself that, Sam mused. Hadn't she said that if she considered Jack unattainable, he was always safe; she was always safe. There was no heartache to risk; no pain. Not from being with Jack…or from being with someone else.

But didn't she deserve to be loved? Was that what she wanted? Was that why she'd been feeling so restless the past few months?

Sam grimaced. Damn. She faced down alien ships and super soldier warriors but she was scared of loving someone and of simply having a conversation. Maybe it was time she found some courage and talked to Jack; resolve things with him one way or another for certain so she knew; so she could move on _knowing_.

She sighed heavily and checked she had her cell and her wallet in her purse before brushing a hand over her outfit; the jeans and sweater were practical but the pale blue colour brought out the blue in her eyes; the jacket was a favourite.

The doorbell rang and Sam went to greet Teal'c. Sam quickly settled in the borrowed base car and belted herself in. Teal'c pulled away competently into traffic and for a long moment there was silence between them.

'Something troubles you, Major Carter.' Teal'c commented quietly.

Sam turned and smiled at him. 'Just thinking.'

'Indeed.' Teal'c said dryly.

She laughed but looked down at the purse straps she was pleating nervously in her hands. She stopped immediately and shifted in the seat. 'I guess being alone on a space ship has made me consider some things.'

'I see.' Teal'c said softly.

'It's just…' Sam nibbled at her bottom lip as she turned over words in her head, searching for an explanation. 'You gave up Drey'auc to fight the Goa'uld, right? But you're kind of with Ishta now…' She flushed. 'Sorry, Teal'c. It's none of my business.'

'Do not apologise, Major Carter.' Teal'c glanced across at her with warm dark eyes filled with reassurance. 'You are my sister; you may ask me anything, and you are correct: I relinquished my bond with Drey'auc to fight the Goa'uld and I do not pursue a more permanent arrangement with Ishta for the same reason.'

'Right.' Sam chewed on the inside of her cheek. Teal'c had given up his love life to fight the Goa'uld. Did she have any right not to do the same?

'If I were human I may have made another choice.' Teal'c admitted, surprising her.

Sam shifted to look at him. 'I don't understand.'

'If Drey'auc and Rya'c had been human they could have lived here on Earth with me.' Teal'c said simply. 'But we are Jaffa and I could not ask them to live beneath the ground. If I had been given a choice, I would have chosen for them to remain with me.'

Sam reached out and placed a hand on his arm, wanting to comfort him. 'I'm sorry, Teal'c.' She sighed. 'The NID are still discussing whether you can live off base, aren't they?'

'Their concerns are valid.' Teal'c murmured. 'Although I no longer possess an infant Goa'uld symbiote, I am alien. If I were discovered, I could reveal the presence of the Stargate on your world.'

Sam nodded and subsided.

Teal'c pulled into Daniel's street and brought the car to a gentle stop. He turned and faced her. 'There is no dishonour in seeking a life beyond the battlefield, Major Carter.'

His words were sincere and kind; Sam felt her breath catch in her throat. She patted his hand and got out of the car before she embarrassed herself by bursting into tears. She hurried up the path and knocked on the door.

Her eyes widened abruptly at the sight of the man who answered. 'Jonas!' She sprang forward and wrapped the Kelownan in a tight hug before pulling back sharply. 'What are you doing here?'

Jonas grinned at her happily. 'Someone said something about cake?'

Jack smirked at Sam behind Jonas. 'I found him wandering the SGC corridors after his latest meeting with Hammond.' He waved her and Teal'c inside Daniel's house. 'Fraiser can't make it, she has an emergency surgery; Cassie sends her apologies but she's studying. Wait until you get a load of Daniel's new bed; it's like kiddie sized.'

Sam tried to shake off her thoughts and followed Jack into the den, barely aware of Jonas chattering away to Teal'c behind her on the latest about the Kelownan's negotiations with Earth.

Relax, Sam told herself briskly as she sat down; enjoy the evening and stop checking out Jack's ass.

The film was good; the cake divine; the company better. Sam found herself slowly relaxing as the evening wore on; the last of the loneliness that had suffused her on the Prometheus drowned out with the saturation of her team's presence. But her recovering body wasn't up to a late night and she was yawning at the end of the first movie.

'Time for all good Majors to go to bed.' Jack bumped her shoulder gently.

'Yeah,' Jonas grimaced, 'I should head back too. I was supposed to be back hours ago.'

'Guess that's my cue.' Jack said, standing up and stretching. 'I abducted you for cake, after all. I should get you back.'

'I will return Jonas Quinn to the base, O'Neill; you may escort Major Carter back to her home.' Teal'c said firmly, rising to his feet in an elegant move.

Sam stared in astonishment as Jack glared at their Jaffa team-mate. Was Jack mad at having to take her home? Teal'c's request was reasonable given he would have to return to the SGC anyway and while her house wasn't that far away, it was in the opposite direction. She sneaked a look at Daniel and found him looking at Teal'c with bemusement.

A sudden thought struck her with horror; what if Teal'c was match-making like some crazy Jaffa yenta after her comments in the car? What if Jack and Daniel knew and that was why they were being weird? But…no; Teal'c wouldn't have told them about what she said she was sure about that. She was probably projecting; just because her head was full of her and Jack didn't mean everyone else was thinking the same thing.

Teal'c raised the eyebrow and Jack nodded sharply. Sam's lips twitched; nobody argued with the eyebrow.

'Carter.' Jack prompted.

She got to her feet and hugged Jonas and Teal'c who were already making their way out of the door, waving them goodbye as they stepped out into the cold night air. She tugged Daniel into a hug. 'Thanks for hosting the party.'

'Anytime.' Daniel said, his hold tightening on her.

Sam eased back and poked him in the chest. 'You should call the furniture place and get them to replace that bed.'

'It's fine.' Daniel shrugged, shoulders rising and falling in an easy movement. 'It's a bed.'

Sam rolled her eyes at him.

'Come on, Carter.' Jack placed a single finger on her arm to get her moving.

Sam ignored the nerves churning in her gut as she climbed into Jack's truck. She wasn't going to say anything, Sam told herself firmly as Jack gunned the engine. There was nothing to say. If she said something to Jack…but if she said nothing to him then nothing changed…and didn't she deserve for things to change? To want something for herself?

'You OK?' Jack asked, breaking into her chaotic thoughts and sending them spiralling out of her head.

She glanced over and let herself indulge in watching his profile; noting the faint lines that creased the edge of his eye, the corner of his mouth. 'Just thinking.' She said, repeating the words she'd said to Teal'c on the way to Daniel's.

'I'd be shocked if you stopped.' Jack quipped, turning to smirk at her before returning his gaze to the well-lit residential road. 'What about?'

His tone was warm and inviting; reassuring. Maybe there was a way she could find out how Jack felt about her without a direct conversation. Sam wet her lips and took a deep breath. 'I was thinking about what happened on the Prometheus.' She raised a hand and gestured toward him. 'I had some hallucinations.'

'Yeah, the Doc mentioned something about that.' Jack murmured, frowning. 'She wasn't specific.'

She cleared her throat. 'Well, I, uh, mostly hallucinated people I could talk to; Teal'c, Daniel, my Dad; you.'

'Ah.' Amber light washed over Jack's face as they took the turning that led to her road. 'Did we say anything interesting?'

'Teal'c kept warning me to remain vigilant against threats.' Sam explained, hesitantly. 'Daniel wanted me to keep an open mind.'

'Sounds like them.' Jack said. He darted a look at her. 'So what did I say?'

'You told me to save my ass.' Sam rushed out, grateful that the dark hid her furious blush, and she dropped her gaze to lap.

Jack gave a huff of laughter.

'Anyway,' Sam hurried on, 'my hallucination of you…' she couldn't say it, couldn't breathe all of a sudden.

Jack looked over at her again with worry deepening the lines on his face. 'What?'

'It was probably the reason I called you Jack when I woke up, sir.' Sam blurted out in desperation to say something; anything to cover for what she wanted to say but couldn't seem to put into words.

He brought the truck to a gentle stop outside her house. He looked bemused and she couldn't blame him.

'I realise I might have acted a little abrupt back there,' Jack waved a hand over his shoulder to indicate the moment Sam had mentioned, 'you know when you…but I was just surprised; that's all, Carter.'

His gaze met hers but she couldn't tell in the darkness whether his eyes were guarded or open.

She bit her lip and gathered her courage. 'I know and…'

A phone rang; the shrill tones cutting through the intimate bubble between them like a sharp knife. Jack motioned at the dash in front of Sam. He'd thrown his cell on it when he'd gotten into the truck and it had slid to her side. She reached forward and picked it up, glancing at the display absently as she handed it over.

_Sara._

Jack's ex-wife.

All the breath rushed out of Sam's body and she turned away trying hard not to listen as Jack answered the call. She hadn't realised he still talked with her. Or maybe they were trying again. There was no doubt in Sam's mind that Jack had loved Sara, would always love her; they'd had years together before Charlie had died and Sam couldn't believe that kind of history ever went away.

'Hey.' Jack cleared his throat gruffly. 'Can I call you back? Now's not…yeah, OK. Bye.' He threw the cell back on the dash and nudged Sam's arm to get her attention. 'You were saying?'

Sam forced herself to look up but her eyes darted away from his almost immediately. 'It's OK, sir. It's nothing.'

'There seems to be a lot of that going around.' Jack joked, referring to how she had thanked him for nothing when she'd woken up.

She shifted uneasily.

'Look, Carter,' Jack said sobering in the face of her discomfort, 'if you're worried about the name thing, don't be. You know you've had permission for years.'

Sam nodded. He'd given her permission in their first year but she'd rarely taken advantage of it even back then before things had gotten complicated. Calling a senior officer by his first name only added to the rumours about them and she'd wanted to avoid that. When she'd started having feelings she'd tried not to even think of him as Jack. Colonel was safer; the 'sir' a reminder of what he was to her professionally; of the distance she needed to keep. And it wasn't like he was any better; she couldn't remember the last time he'd called her Sam.

'And hey; I understand that sometimes friends might call each other by their friend's given name.' Jack teased gently.

_Friends._ There was that word again.

Sam's eyes flickered to him. He looked confused; worried and uncertain about what to say; how to help her. She attempted a smile to reassure him she was fine. 'Sorry, sir. I guess I'm just tired.' She gave a small shrug. 'I don't think I'm thinking straight.' Which was something of an understatement.

'So, go get some rest.' Jack ordered briskly but with a kind, warm look that made her heart ache. 'And quit worrying; that's an order, Carter.'

Her lips tilted upward of their own accord. 'Night, sir.' She pushed open the truck door and climbed out. She walked up the path and unlocked her door. She deactivated the alarm and turned to the window just in time to see Jack's truck pulling away.

Jack. She hadn't been able to think of him as anything but since the hallucination. Damn.

Sam grimaced, leaned back against the front door and closed her eyes.

Stupid.

She was so stupid.

She couldn't talk to him. It was too much of a risk. They'd agreed long before to leave their more personal feelings in a room to focus on the mission and nothing had changed to alter the importance of that. She ignored the voice in her head smartly pointing out that it wasn't just the mission she was afraid to risk; the whisper of Sara at the back of her mind taunting her with the fear that he was back with his ex; that he didn't see Sam as anything other than a friend.

Selfish.

It was so selfish to want more. She had Jack's friendship; Daniel's and Teal'c's too. She had Janet and Cassie. Her father. Even her relationship with Mark was a hundred times better than it had been when she had joined the programme. Why couldn't she be satisfied with what she had?

But she did want more no matter how selfish it felt. She wanted the kind of relationship she'd seen her parents enjoy before her Mom's death; love and companionship. Someone to hold her; someone who could tell her she was beautiful openly and honestly without a concern for regulations and responsibilities.

Of course, nobody had said that someone had to be _Jack_.

The thought jarred her into opening her eyes. Maybe that was what her hallucination had been trying to point out. Maybe she'd been trying to tell herself that she needed to stop focusing on Jack; risk her heart on something attainable; something not mired in complications.

When was the last time she'd even had a date? Explored something other than a man she couldn't have?

Sam found herself moving without having made a conscious decision to do so. She picked up the phone she had discarded on the hall table and dialled her brother's number, fingers tapping impatiently on the wood of the side table while she waited for him to answer.

'Mark Carter.'

'Mark, it's me.' Sam replied crisply. She took a deep breath. 'OK.'

'OK, what?' Mark asked, sounding befuddled.

'OK, set me up with your friend.' Her heart pounded heavily in her chest.

'Seriously?'

Mark's shock had her rolling her eyes. 'Just…just do it before I change my mind.'

'Consider it done.' Mark said hurriedly. 'Look, he gets into the Springs in about a week, I think? I'll give you a call in a few days when I get the exact details from him and so I can give you the complete lowdown but he's great, Sam.' He assured her. 'You're going to like Pete, I promise.'

_Pete._ Sam closed her eyes again and rubbed at her forehead. 'OK.' She fought the urge to tell Mark to forget it; to take back her acceptance. 'Talk to you then.' They said goodbye and Sam let the phone fall back on the hall table with a clatter.

Apparently, she was going on a date.

With a guy called Pete.

Who wasn't Jack.

Sam put her head in her hands and laughed weakly. What the hell was she thinking?


	12. Facing the Consequences

**Author's Note: **Sam/Jack UST. Sam/Pete. Jonas/Kianna. Mention of Daniel/Sha're, Jolinar/Martouf, Teal'c/Other. Sam & Janet friendship. Jonas/Team friendship. Warning for mention of adult themes and rape.

**Fallout Recap: **_Jonas arrives back at the SGC. His planet, now called Langara, has researched the data on the crystal found during Anubis's attack and realised that the naquadria is not a naturally occuring element but the result of the Goa'uld experimenting with ordinary naquadah. They've discovered a new seam of conversion which if it reaches the planet's molten core will blow up Kelowna. SG1 dive into help. Sam heads back with Jonas to provide her expertise there while Jack, Teal'c and Daniel along with General Hammond play host to the Langaran officials to try and help them come to some kind of diplomatic agreement on how to handle the crisis given that it's a planet killer, something the visiting diplomats don't seem to initially appreciate._

_Sam meets Kianna who clearly has a thing for Jonas. Sam postulates the theory that the conversion takes much less time than supposed and an earthquake reveals new information that they're even more screwed than they initially thought. They realise the Kelownans were responsible for the second conversion with their bomb. As the Langara diplomats argue over evacuation and whose fault it all is, Jack decides to opt out of the meetings as does Teal'c leaving Daniel alone to carry the diplomatic burden._

_In the meantime, Jonas reveals a drill that has been modified and with Sam's help will be able to get to the new seam of naquadria and divert it using a bomb. Kianna objects to Jonas about Sam's involvement but he tells her not worry and they kiss. Unfortunately, Sam realises that Kianna is host to a Goa'uld working for Ba'al and she is arrested by the Langaran forces. However, they need Kianna to make the drill work so she goes along on the mission. Teal'c joins them to make sure she behaves. _

_As everyone wonders about how things are going back at the SGC, things inevitably go wrong on the mission and the Goa'uld tells Jonas that she is the one with whom he's had the relationship. They drill down but don't get far enough and have to use Tok'ra crystals the rest of the way but the only person who can go out of the ship and set everything up is the Goa'uld. She tells them she hasn't informed Ba'al of the naquadria yet and heads off on her mission. _

_Back at the SGC, even Daniel is getting frustrated with the Langarans. Jack tells them the deal is off; no relocation to anywhere because they're not likeable people. On Langara, the Goa'uld barely makes it back to the drill but Jonas won't leave without her. When she's finally back on board, she asks Jonas why and he says it's because she held up her end. The mission works and they get back to the surface._

_Daniel meets up with Jonas in the gate room of the SGC and they exchange commiserations over dealing with the Langaran officials. Kianna appears with Sam. The Goa'uld died and let her live. Kianna and Jonas head back to Langara._

**Facing the Consequences**

There was a security force waiting for them on Langara.

Jonas Quinn sighed when he saw it but he couldn't blame Commander Terra for her diligence. Kelowna had essentially harboured a Goa'uld spy for months. He sneaked a look at Kianna Seer and saw her pale in the face of the wall of military uniforms lined up in the sterile gate room.

'Commander.' Jonas gestured in a sweeping move of his arm toward the soldiers. 'Is this entirely necessary?'

Terra's lips flattened. 'Are you certain the Goa'uld has gone?'

Jonas looked again at Kianna, half-expecting her to speak. She remained silent; a demure expression on her face that he couldn't remember seeing before. The thought unsettled him. 'She's gone.'

Terra dismissed all but one of the guards with a brisk nod of her head, the light catching on the copper strands of her short cap of red hair. 'General Garratt has insisted that Kianna be assigned a guard.'

Kianna flushed a pale pink stain that travelled up her neck and across her face. 'You do not believe that I am myself again.'

'It's a precaution against such an event.' Terra agreed, holding Kianna's pointed gaze with one of her own. 'It's also a precaution against someone attacking you. Garratt and the First Minister have classified the information regarding your situation but there are many who are aware; some will not understand that it was not you but an alien within you.'

'She's right.' Jonas said softly. He reached out a hand to Kianna but dropped it uncertain his touch would be welcome. 'I have a guard and I know how irritating it can be but it could save your life.'

Kianna's hands fisted by her sides. 'Very well.' Her lips quirked into a grimace. 'I remember how Terra pushed you out of the path of a bullet not so long ago.'

Jonas nodded because Terra's action had saved his life and earned her a promotion. Someone had tried to shoot him. He'd sprained his wrist in the incident but had otherwise been unharmed. Kianna had been beside him when it had happened. Her memory of the event would have been as a helpless bystander; a host trapped within her own mind by the Goa'uld who had taken over her.

'What is to happen to me?' Kianna asked bluntly. She lifted her arms; crossing them tightly across the borrowed t-shirt.

Terra shook her head. 'The First Minister has left this matter up to Jonas.' Her hazel eyes filled with compassion but whether for Jonas or Kianna, Jonas couldn't tell. Maybe it was for both of them. As his personal guard, Terra was only too aware of the personal relationship Jonas enjoyed – had enjoyed – with Kianna.

'We don't exactly have a protocol for this.' Jonas admitted. He tried to recall what Samantha Carter had told him about her experience after Jolinar. The two events were not dissimilar; perhaps he could draw on the precedent from Earth. He motioned at Kianna. 'Do you want to go home to your apartment or would you prefer your quarters here? Maybe we could…'

'No,' Kianna broke into his babbling, 'I want to go home.' She looked down at the floor and Jonas was struck again at the submissive body language. It seemed so unlike her yet he knew he was thinking of the Goa'uld.

The thought discomfited him. 'Terra will arrange it.' He said gently. 'I'll talk with you in the morning about your work assignments and…'

'I'd like to talk with you now.' Kianna surprised him with the demand. Her head snapped up and he met her eyes nervously.

'Are you sure because…this has been an ordeal for you and I can't imagine being around me is easy.' Jonas sighed, aware that part of the reason he was asking had more to do with his unease than his concern for hers.

Kianna's head tilted sideways like a bird examining a tuft of grass. 'That's why we need to talk.'

Jonas nodded swiftly, hiding his own feelings of wanting to flee; to go and lose himself in the latest data on the drilling operation and to see whether they had truly saved their planet. But he knew he owed Kianna a conversation and perhaps it was for the best that it happened sooner rather than later. He gestured at Terra and she swept away to organise the transport.

The journey was made in silence. Jonas couldn't help but think back to everything the Goa'uld had said; what little Kianna had said already about her experience. There were contradictions in both accounts. He couldn't tell what was the truth, and what was fiction.

Kianna's apartment building was close to the government building that housed the Stargate and Jonas appreciated its simple style and stylish secure grounds. He had spent a lot of time in Kianna's home during the previous few months and he gave a frown, realising that it might be the last time he visited the comfortable and welcoming apartment. The last flights of stairs were made with that disappointment in his mind and weighing on his heart.

Terra moved ahead to open the door and confirm the apartment was safe. Kianna stepped through the entrance tentatively; a hand reaching forward to stroke at the pale wooden jamb before she made her way fully inside.

Sunshine warmed the room in a golden glide that lit up the pale green walls and warmed the golden wood of the flooring.

'It feels like I left such a long time ago.' Kianna murmured. She slowly walked a circuit of the main living area; the kitchenette off the back, the small wooden dining table just in front of it; the big comfortable brown sofa in front of the hearth.

Jonas remembered dinners softened with candle-light; the feel of Kianna's hand in his clasped atop the wooden surface. He remembered holding Kianna on the sofa as they laughed and talked; as they drank wine and kissed; tasting the tart sweetness on her lips. He could remember stumbling after Kianna as she led him to the bedroom through the door to the left; loving her for the first time. He leaned against a wall and lowered his head, hiding his expression from the others.

Terra wandered over to the window and closed the blinds; shutting out the sun and potential assassins. Jonas switched on the light when it appeared Kianna was too involved in exploring to bother.

Terra cleared her throat. 'I'll leave you both alone. Please don't go near the windows.'

'Thank you.' Jonas said appreciatively; he heard her close the door behind him. He watched as Kianna's hand brushed over the sofa and across the surface of a side table. It was as though she was rediscovering her home.

'She didn't change anything.' Kianna said suddenly into the silence. 'She kept everything the way that I had decorated before…'

Jonas waved at the table. 'We should sit.'

Kianna's head jerked towards him with the same tilt and questing expression he'd seen in the gate room. 'Yes. Would you like a drink?'

'Water will be fine.' Jonas said.

Kianna moved to retrieve glasses from a cupboard and Jonas suddenly realised that the bright pink glass made much more sense to him as a choice for her now than it had on his previous visits. He almost collapsed into the wooden seat at the thought.

She set down two glasses of water and took the seat opposite him. 'You have questions.'

Jonas sighed and sat forward. 'I don't know…I don't want to make this harder on you than it's already been.'

'Please ask your questions, Jonas.' Kianna said firmly. She took a sip of her water and Jonas noted how her hands trembled as she placed it down on the table again.

'Maybe we should start at the beginning.' Jonas said, trying to organise his own ragged thinking into some kind of order, and pushing away his hurt and pain to focus on Kianna. 'How did you…how did she take you as a host?'

'It was the morning I had been called to meet with you. A dark haired woman stopped me on the road on my way there…' Kianna frowned, biting her lip. 'I remember thinking she was beautiful; being envious of her. She clasped my upper arm,' her hand moved to the spot automatically, 'there was a sharp pain and then…nothing. I was drugged I think. When I was conscious again, I was being introduced to you and I wasn't in control anymore. It was like a nightmare.'

'So, she was telling the truth that…' he swallowed around the lump in his throat, 'that it was her all along and not you.'

Kianna looked away from his searching gaze but gave a sharp nod. 'Yes.'

Jonas felt bile rise in his gut as the last lingering hope that the Goa'uld had lied burnt away into nothing. 'I don't know what to say.' What could he say? His relationship had never been with Kianna; it had been with the Goa'uld. He had taken her as a lover; he had unwittingly helped the Goa'uld rape her. His stomach churned; sweat breaking out over his skin as he fought the nausea.

'Jonas.'

'Sorry. Give me a minute.' Jonas demanded roughly. 'I just…' he rubbed his lips with the back of his hand, closed his eyes and took a couple of deep breaths.

He washed the sour taste in his mouth away, gulping back the water. When he glanced at Kianna, he found her watching him with concern.

'How can you even bear to look at me?' Jonas asked bluntly. 'I don't think I can even bear to be _me_ right now.'

Kianna reached across the table but in much the same way he had hesitated to touch her previously, she stopped just shy of his arm. 'I don't…it's all mixed up in my head, Jonas.' She confessed tiredly. 'Perhaps if I explain more?'

Jonas nodded jerkily at her.

'Her name was Anat.' Kianna moved back, her gaze dropping to the table again as one hand traced over the wood. 'That first day, she warned me to stop fighting her, demonstrated why it was a good idea to comply by mentally inflicting pain on my mind, and then ignored me for days except to rifle through my memories for information.'

Jonas pursed his lips. 'You were aware of everything?'

'Then, yes.' Kianna said carefully. 'But I couldn't…' she sighed and pushed a hand through her hair, 'it's difficult to explain.'

'Take your time.' Jonas encouraged.

Kianna shifted in her chair. She licked her lips and took a deep breath. 'She would randomly think about…things.' She made a circular gesture. 'Her past; her future.' She shuddered. 'There were images in her head of…horrible, horrible things. She had destroyed worlds, Jonas and to see her imagining ruling Langara…' she shook her head, 'I couldn't bear it.'

'I can't imagine how anyone could.' Jonas repressed the urge to physically comfort her. He leaned back and folded his arms over his chest. 'You retreated mentally?'

'I let myself get lost I think?' Kianna shrugged. 'I don't know exactly but there is a huge swathe of time that I can't remember as though I went to sleep for weeks.' She took another deep breath and pierced him with a sharp look. 'The next thing I can recall is when Anat realised she had feelings for you.'

Jonas felt heat storm into face and he broke her gaze, looking down at the table.

'She was fascinated by you, by your mind and intellect; at least she told herself that was all it was.' Kianna explained in a gentle tone Jonas was certain he didn't deserve. 'But the more time you spent with her, the more she…she fell truly in love with you.'

Jonas flinched bodily at the declaration.

'She…she wanted to impress you so she used her Goa'uld knowledge even though she knew she risked detection.' Kianna continued. 'She began to lie to Ba'al about Langara, switching her loyalty from him to you. At first, she simply altered her plans; you would rule Langara together with you as her Consort.'

Jonas gave a snort.

Kianna smiled. 'Yes. When you told her about the offer Nirrti had made to you and how you had turned her down, Anat realised you would never accept a place at her side; that you would never accept her if you knew she was a Goa'uld.' She sighed. 'She was so certain of the Goa'uld's superiority; of their right to Godhood and ruling over us. But the thought of never having you willingly disturbed her. She talked with me for the first time that night, shook me mentally and tried to tell me it was my fault. We argued for hours.'

'You argued?' Jonas was stunned.

Kianna ignored his assertion and continued. 'She thought if she committed herself to being a woman you could be proud of; a woman you would fall in love with in return, that she could hide what she was and still rule Langara as _your_ Consort. She believed that if you ever knew what she was that you would hate her.'

Jonas swallowed hard. Anat had been right; he had hated her; had hated the Goa'uld who had taken an innocent woman as an unwilling host.

'Her loving you made it easier to endure her possession.' Kianna said kindly. 'She began to treat me better. She wouldn't allow me control but she listened to me about our work. She began to eat and drink things that she knew I liked. She even built mental walls between us so I wouldn't be subjected to her memories. She did all of that because of you, Jonas.'

'I'm not sure what to say.' Jonas admitted gruffly.

'Because of her actions, we found that we had achieved a blending of a kind. Anat once wondered if it was the same as a Tok'ra blending but I don't believe it was anything like that. I never gave her permission to use me; she never allowed me control.' Kianna spread her hands out wide on the wood. 'But her feelings became my feelings to some extent.' Her eyes glimmered with so much emotion. 'I felt her love for you as though it were my own. She would have laid waste to all the System Lords to keep you and Langara safe, Jonas. Her commitment and loyalty to you were absolute.'

'So, it was you who spoke when she was discovered?' Jonas blurted the question out and immediately felt selfish. But he had to know.

'No, it was a ruse.' Kianna confirmed. 'But she was…desperate. She didn't want to lose you. She helped with the drilling operation and sacrificed her life because despite herself she wanted you to love her back.'

'I could never have…' Jonas shoved his chair back and got to his feet. He paced away from the table and over to the hearth. He stared at a photo of Kianna with her parents before their death.

Kianna followed him but hovered a few feet away by the sofa. 'If she had survived the mission, she had intended to request sanctuary with the Tok'ra. She would have been prepared to have offered herself to them as a spy; to have left me and gone to a willing host. All in the hope that you might have found it within you to love her.'

Jonas grimaced and placed a hand over his chest as though it could ease the emotional ache in his heart. He had loved her very much. Despite dismissing their relationship as in the developmental stage to Sam, if Anat had never been discovered Jonas knew he would have asked the woman he had thought was Kianna to have married him before the year was out. He closed his eyes. 'You must hate me.'

'I could never hate you, Jonas.'

Jonas started at the feel of her hand on his shoulder.

'You didn't know. You believed me willing when you took me to bed.' Kianna said, removing her hand when he opened his eyes to look at her with shock. 'And you were a generous, careful lover. You never hurt me.'

'It doesn't change that what happened between us physically wasn't your choice and I don't…I can't ever make that up to you.' Jonas said guiltily. The nausea rushed back and he turned away from her again.

'It helped – helps that a part of me…I do love you, Jonas.'

Jonas's head snapped up swiftly.

'She loved you and I came to love you too.' Kianna wouldn't look at him. She stared at the floor. 'I was helpless against it and you were…' she raised her eyes and met his with a sincerity that took his breath away, 'you _are_ a good man, Jonas.'

'I wasn't…' Jonas cleared his throat and tried again. 'I wasn't expecting that.'

'No, I know.' Kianna moved away to sit on the arm of the sofa. She crossed her arms tightly over her chest. 'But our relationship was never my choice.'

Jonas nodded.

'And you…' Kianna gave a sad smile, 'you love _her_; not me. You may know me physically but you don't know _me_ at all.'

He went red with shame and embarrassment but he nodded again.

'I can't…I can't be around you.' Kianna said. 'And I think you find it difficult to be around me.'

'What do you need?' Jonas asked, not denying her words. He shoved his hands into the pockets of the pants' he wore. He regarded her seriously.

'I'd like to be transferred to the artefacts project. I can report to Harrod; he is the most likely to accept working with me.' Kianna suggested. 'Anat gifted me with her intellectual knowledge before she died so I can be of use there. I think it would be best if we didn't have contact with each other again. It will be difficult for both of us to come to terms with our dealings with Anat as it is without the constant reminder that we each represent for the other.'

Jonas winced but he understood her reasoning. 'I'll process the transfer first thing in the morning.' He promised. He rocked back on his heels. 'I should go.'

Kianna rubbed her upper arms and nodded. She walked with him to the door.

'I'm sorry.' Jonas blurted out. His hand tightened on the door handle. 'I'm just so damned sorry.'

Kianna shook her head, tears suddenly threatening to fall from her eyes. 'Jonas,' she reached up and cupped his cheek, 'her love for you…it saved my life. She saved me because she wanted you to think kindly of her. I owe you my life.'

Jonas reached up and took a gentle hold of her hand. He squeezed it tentatively. 'You don't owe me anything and if there is ever anything you need…'

Kianna withdrew her hand. 'Be well, Jonas.'

'You too.' Jonas allowed himself one final glance and walked away.

Terra fell into position by side as soon as he cleared the door. 'Where to now, sir?'

'The lab.' Jonas said. 'I want to check on the latest data.'

Terra frowned but she followed his order. Within minutes he was transported back to the government building. He dismissed Terra once he was safely inside his lab. It was located in the basement and secure; he didn't need a guard in the room. He knew she would post a guard at the end of the corridor despite that but he was otherwise left alone.

Jonas turned on a small lamp and looked around the space tiredly. The debris of the drilling mission – blueprints, geological information, naquadria information and more – littered the space. He needed to tidy up; get his work environment ordered again…his eyes fell on a small figurine of solid naquadah. Kianna – _Anat, _he corrected resentfully – had given it to him, claiming she had discovered it in the artefact warehouse. He picked it up again and turned it over in his shaking hands. He had loved it because she had given it to him; now he could barely stand it.

He set it down with a loud thump and lowered his head into his hands. Loneliness shot through him. He missed the SGC; missed the comforting smell of Daniel's books. More, he missed SG1, missed his team so much he physically ached with it. He longed for someone to talk to; someone to comfort him.

How did he even begin to reconcile what had happened with Kianna? How did he forgive himself for his part in her ordeal? He couldn't believe that she had been so forgiving of him. He shook his head and blinked back the sting of tears.

But that wasn't the worst of it, Jonas considered sadly. How did he forgive himself for falling in love with the enemy?

o-O-o

Sam gazed at the grey metal of her locker unseeingly, her mind turned inward to the past. She wasn't aware that someone had entered until she heard the door slam shut behind them and familiar heels clip-clopping across the linoleum.

'Sam.' Janet Fraiser acknowledged her cheerfully. 'You heading home already?'

'I was.' Sam checked her watch and grimaced. She should call and cancel; she wasn't in the mood for a date let alone a blind one with a man she didn't know.

'Was?' Janet questioned, pulling off her white lab coat and systematically rooting through the pockets. Her dark eyes flickered to Sam questioningly.

'I just…' Sam sighed heavily. 'The whole thing with Kianna…' she let her voice trail away rather than explain.

Janet paused. 'It brought back your own experience with Jolinar.'

Sam nodded briskly. 'It's stupid to be upset about it, I know, it's just…I didn't expect it to hit me this hard.'

Janet dropped her lab coat and hurried over. She sat beside Sam and put an arm around her. Sam allowed the comfort. She leaned into her friend with a sigh.

'You're allowed to be upset by this,' Janet began crisply, 'what happened to you wasn't dissimilar to what happened with Kianna.'

'I had hours with Jolinar and for all she took me without permission she didn't abuse me.' Sam pointed out. 'Kianna's had to endure months of possession at the mercy of a Goa'uld.' She shook her head minutely. 'She said the Goa'uld treated her better after falling in love with Jonas.'

'Poor Jonas.' Janet murmured sympathetically.

'I know.' Sam sighed again. 'I told General Hammond we needed to go to Langara to negotiate access to all the new data on the naquadah to naquadria transformation. He's authorised a mission for tomorrow.' She didn't think she was fooling the SGC commander but he was fond of Jonas himself and the naquadria data was valuable.

'Jonas will appreciate that.' Janet tightened her hold a little. 'He's the type to feel immense guilt about what happened with Kianna even if it wasn't his fault.'

'He was already beating himself up about it.' Sam noted. She'd seen it in his eyes before he'd walked through the wormhole back to Langara. 'I think Kianna knew it too; she tried to pretend she didn't remember much.'

'She was protecting him?' Janet questioned curiously. 'I would have thought she wouldn't want anything to do with him.'

'As much as I don't want to admit it, the Goa'uld loved Jonas,' Sam murmured, understanding more than she wanted to thanks to her experience with Jolinar, 'so Kianna loves Jonas too after a fashion.'

'Ah,' Janet said, 'like you and Martouf?' She rubbed Sam's shoulder comfortingly. 'I can see why this has hit you so hard. It's brought back a lot of stuff.'

'Yeah,' Sam said wryly, 'just when I think it's all dealt with and…' she sighed again, 'I haven't had any flashbacks for a long while; haven't dreamed about her or her life since Martouf's death.' She dragged her mind back to the present. 'But I still remember loving Martouf; feeling love for Martouf as though it was my own.'

'So Kianna thinks she loves Jonas.'

'She does in a way.' Sam knew it was difficult to explain and impossible for anyone who had never had a symbiote to understand. 'Mostly I think Kianna is grateful to Jonas.'

'Grateful?' Janet's voice was full of her surprise.

'From what little she told me, the Goa'uld began to change when she fell in love with Jonas.' Sam said simply. 'It was because she loved Jonas that she sacrificed her life and saved Kianna.'

'You know I still can't believe a _Goa'uld_ did that. I mean, a Tok'ra, yes…' Janet cut herself off abruptly.

Sam patted her knee understanding that Janet had probably silenced herself because it brought up Jolinar's sacrifice again. It was a sweet thought. Sam shifted and Janet dropped her arm. 'Thanks for the hug.'

'What are friends for?' Janet said, waving away her gratitude as she walked back over to where she had dumped her lab coat and started changing again. 'Hey, why don't you come back to mine?' She offered. 'I could use the company.'

'You're missing Cassie.' Sam stated with absolute certainty as she opened the locker and began to strip out of her uniform. Cassie had graduated high school a couple of months before. Luckily she'd chosen a local university and was busily settling into college life. It was hard to think of Cassie as being in college; the little girl they'd rescued from Hanka was growing up fast.

'I know she's only down the road but,' Janet sighed heavily, 'house isn't the same without her.' She pulled on a fresh top and gestured toward Sam. 'So, what do you say? Chinese and a bottle of wine?'

Sam bit her lip and took advantage of pulling on her own top to think over her plans for the evening. 'I, uh, have a coffee date in thirty minutes but I could come by after?'

Janet froze in the middle of doing up her pants. She stared at Sam. '_You_ have a date?'

'Kind of.' Sam wished that she wasn't as fair-skinned as she was; she couldn't hide the blush creeping over her cheeks. She fastened the top button on her jeans and smoothed her hands over her legs to remove the stiffness. 'It's a friend of my brother's. I'm just meeting him to say hi.'

'Oh, a _blind_ date.' Janet crowed gleefully.

Sam slammed her locker door shut and glared at her friend.

'Sorry.' Janet held up her hand and smiled apologetically. 'I promise not to tease you about it too much since you've had a bad day.'

'Actually I was thinking of cancelling.' Sam admitted, shrugging into her denim jacket.

'Oh, no.' Janet wagged a finger at her as she snagged her coat. 'I can't remember the last time you had a date. You don't get to back out of this one.'

Sam sighed and pushed her hands into her pockets. 'I'm not sure I'm in the right frame of mind to do this.'

Janet shut her locker and regarded Sam with a serious expression. 'Look, there's never going to be a perfect time to go on a date, not with everything that happens around here. Go. Have some fun. It's about time you did.'

Sam nodded slowly. Hadn't she told herself the same thing? That it had been too long since she'd dated; too long because she'd allowed herself to be fixated on loving Jack O'Neill, a man she couldn't be with since he was her CO.

She had considered changing that, considered seriously talking with him to see if his feelings for her were simply friendship as she feared, but she'd been unable to follow through. Risking the future of SG1, of the mission, for her own personal desire seemed selfish. She ignored the hard truth that flickered through her head that she was scared; scared to challenge the status quo in case Jack did love her and want to be with her; scared to challenge the status quo in case Jack didn't love her and she would have to learn to live with that.

But she'd realised after her experience on the Prometheus that she wanted to be loved; to have something for herself outside of her work as satisfying as it was. And she'd recently come to the decision that if she couldn't have something attainable with Jack, maybe she could try with someone else.

She felt a little guilty about her decision. She was essentially agreeing to date someone knowing she loved somebody else.

It was just a date though. Nothing serious. Nobody was proposing. She should do what Janet said; have fun. Let herself enjoy a man's company without any expectations and see what happened.

Janet grinned. 'You're going, right?'

'Right.' Sam gave in.

'And then you're coming to mine for dinner so you can tell me about it.' Janet ordered. 'You can cancel whoever was your safety call.'

Sam wasn't quick enough to hide her wince.

Janet glowered at her. 'Tell me you had a safety call set up?'

'He's my brother's friend!' Sam said defensively.

'Who you don't know.' Janet pointed out furiously. 'If it were Cassie…'

'I know, I know.' Sam waved at her, trying to distract her from the lecture she was sure she was about to receive. 'Can we leave? He'll think I'm not turning up if I'm late.'

'Just tell me you are meeting in a public place?' Janet pressed, blocking the door.

'We're meeting at the café down the road from my house.' Sam informed her. 'Now, can we go?'

'We can go.' Janet agreed briskly. 'But you're getting the Mom lecture when we have dinner.'

Sam rolled her eyes but didn't argue. They left the base without any issues, separating to head to their own cars. Thankfully the traffic back into the Springs was light. Sam didn't have to speed much to regain the time she had lost in second guessing herself. She parked the car, checked her light make-up in the rear view mirror and wondered if maybe she should have changed into something a bit sexier. She got out of the car, exasperated by her dithering.

She checked her watch. She was actually five minutes early. She ordered a coffee and took it to an empty window table with two seats. She took out her phone and texted Cassie, reminding her to call Janet and check-in. Sam had barely pressed send on the message when she felt the presence of someone beside her. She looked up.

A man smiled tentatively back at her; blond hair trimmed short, kind eyes and a fair complexion similar to her own. He wasn't Jack, her body didn't shiver at the sight of him, but he was attractive.

'Samantha Carter?' He stuck out his hand. 'Pete Shanahan.'

She shook his hand firmly, remaining seated. 'I take it Mark sent you a photo too?'

Pete's smile shifted into an easy grin. 'Nope; I just headed for the most beautiful woman in the room.'

Sam flushed at the cheesy compliment but smirked back at him. 'Does that line ever work?'

'I figure it's got to one day, right?'

She laughed appreciatively.

Pete's shoulders dropped another inch and he pointed at her coffee. 'You need anything?'

She shook her head.

Pete pointed his thumb at the counter. 'I'll just grab something; be right back.'

Sam watched as he walked away and let out a slow breath. So, OK. He was a little bit goofy but she was kind of charmed. She hid her smile by taking a sip of her coffee. The date might actually be fun. And that was all she was looking for, Sam mused; something fun.

Jack's image darted into her head and she resolutely pushed it out again. She couldn't have him and she couldn't keep pretending that what she did have with him, their friendship, was enough to sustain her need to be loved. She deserved more. Maybe Pete would turn out to be someone she could have that with; maybe he wouldn't, Sam mused, watching her date get his coffee, but she would find out either way.

o-O-o

Daniel watched the three representatives of Langara with amusement. Dreylock, the First Minister of Kelowna, was the most relaxed; Vin Eremal, the Tiranian representative looked nervous as did Lucia Tarthus, the Andori representative. They regarded Jack with apprehension. Jack regarded them back with open dislike.

Daniel wondered absently why Jack was in such a bad mood and immediately answered his own question by glancing at the Langaran Council. He had to admit to some trepidation himself. The last time he had visited he had ended up with dying of severe radiation poisoning, being blamed by the Kelownans for the deaths of their scientists, and ultimately Ascending. It wasn't a comfortable thought.

'Please sit.' Dreylock invited, waving at the opposite end of the long polished conference table.

Daniel pointedly stared at the seat at the head of the table until Jack took it with a disgruntled expression that had Sam ducking her head to hide a smile as she took the seat on Jack's left. Daniel took the one on the right and Teal'c sat beside him.

'You have come to formally propose resuming our treaty negotiations?' Dreylock asked politely.

Jack looked at Daniel pointedly.

'Uh, yes,' Daniel replied, equally polite, although he softened the formality with a smile.

'Given our treatment on your planet, I am not certain such a treaty will be possible.' Tathus said, staring at Jack.

'Hey, we did help save your planet.' Jack retorted, stabbing his finger at her.

'I'm sure,' Daniel jumped in, 'that we would agree that it was a stressful time for everyone, that things were said on both sides that weren't appropriate, and that it would be best to move on?'

'I think we can agree to that.' Dreylock answered before either of the other Langaran Council members could say anything.

'We would also like to ask for access to the data on the naquadah to naquadria transformation process.' Sam leaned forward eagerly.

'Absolutely not.' Emerel declared with a huff.

'I'm sure we can discuss it during negotiation.' Dreylock corrected with a sharp look at the man.

'Excellent.' Jack drawled. 'I'm glad we had this little talk.'

Daniel shot him a look. 'We have a proposal for a schedule of meetings.' He took a folder from his rucksack and handed it to Teal'c.

The Jaffa pushed it down the polished surface and it came to rest in front of Dreylock with a precision Daniel never could have achieved.

Dreylock flipped open the folder and extracted the letter from Hammond. She nodded. 'This is acceptable.' She placed the letter back and closed the folder again. She stood up and everyone hastened to follow her. 'If you'll wait here, I will compose a formal response to send back with you.'

'Actually,' Sam said hurriedly, 'we were hoping to visit with Jonas if it's at all possible?'

Dreylock smiled warmly at her. 'Of course. He's in his lab. Senior Officer Alak will show you the way.'

Sam didn't protest the escort even though Daniel figured she had to know the way to Jonas's lab given how much time she had spent there during the mission to save Langara.

Daniel hoisted his backpack onto his shoulder and followed Sam and Jack out of the formal conference room, Teal'c taking up position behind him. Daniel let his eyes wander around the building as they made their way down a flight of stairs. The upper levels where they had been greeted by the Council were clearly decked out in finery; Stargate operations itself was spartan; the basement was similarly functional.

Alak pointed at a closed door. 'Councillor Quinn is there.'

Sam smiled politely. 'Thank you.' She hurried over to the door and knocked briskly. She entered without waiting for a response.

Jonas looked up from his workbench at their entry, surprise written clearly over his expressive face. 'Hey! I didn't realise you guys were visiting today.'

'Surprise visit.' Jack replied, accepting Jonas's hand and moving into the one-armed man hug that Daniel knew felt as awkward as it looked.

But it didn't stop Daniel from doing the same when it was his turn. Teal'c settled for a forearm clasp.

Sam simply put both arms around Jonas and hugged him tightly for a brief moment before letting go and shifting to stand beside his workstation. 'We wanted to stop by and see how you're doing.'

Jonas attempted a smile but it slid quickly off his face and he gave a helpless shrug. 'Honestly, I don't know.' He slumped back onto his stool. 'I mean, we stopped the planet from exploding which is good, right?'

'I've always thought so.' Jack commented dryly, sprawling over a nearby table, his upper body lowered until it was almost horizontal with the surface.

'Me too.' Daniel offered in agreement, careful to keep his tone light and cheerful.

'How is Kianna Seer, Jonas Quinn?' Teal'c asked, getting straight to the point with a Jaffa directness that had everybody else in the room wincing.

Jonas dropped his gaze and crossed his arms. 'She's OK. She's transferred to another department.'

Sam's face crumpled into sympathetic pity. 'I'm sorry, Jonas.' She placed a hand on his shoulder.

Jonas shook his head. 'She confirmed it was the Goa'uld who I…that I…' he raised his gaze to the ceiling and shook his head again, an embarrassed flush suffusing his face.

'You did not know, Jonas Quinn.' Teal'c murmured in a low voice. He stood beside his friend; hands behind his back, solemnity settling his heavy features into grim lines. 'You have done nothing to dishonour your name.'

'Haven't I?' Jonas squirmed under their regard. 'I fell…I was falling in love with a Goa'uld.'

'So?' Jack shot back almost immediately. 'Daniel had a fling with the Destroyer of Worlds.'

Daniel glared at him but sighed when Jack raised his eyebrows pointedly. 'He's right. I mean, I was messed up because Sha're had just died but I did, kind of, have feelings for…Linea thinking she was someone else.' He gestured out toward Jonas with one hand. 'You can't blame yourself.'

'Before my marriage to Drey'auc I too once dallied with a female slave who I later learned was a spy for Cronus.' Teal'c added.

They all stared at him.

'Really?' Jack asked. He pointed at the Jaffa. 'Why are we only hearing about this now?'

Teal'c lifted his eyebrow. 'My time with Lilliana bore no relevance to our previous discussions, O'Neill.'

Jonas cleared his throat. 'Look, not that I don't appreciate what you're trying to do here…'

'Jonas, it wasn't your fault.' Jack said firmly.

The Kelownan flinched as though he'd been hit but Daniel could see Jonas accept the words, the lines easing out around his mouth. He'd heard from Sam and Teal'c how much Jack's approval and regard meant to Jonas and he knew Jonas believed Jack.

'I genuinely do think she cared about you in her own way.' Sam added quietly.

'Kianna said she loved me.' Jonas sighed heavily and shifted again as though uncomfortable. 'I don't know whether that makes it better or worse.'

'Better, maybe?' Sam offered. 'I think she saved Kianna and helped save Langara because of how she felt for you.'

Jonas lifted a shoulder. 'Maybe, but I'm never going to know for certain, am I?'

'Does it matter?' Jack asked bluntly.

'Jack.' Daniel said, irritated because anyone with eyes could see that Jonas was hurting.

'Daniel.' Jack snapped back at him.

'He's right, Daniel.' Jonas asserted before Daniel could speak again. 'I guess it really doesn't matter how Anat felt about me…'

Anat; Goddess of War, Sister of Ba'al. Daniel made the historical connections instantly.

'…Langara is safe, Kianna is alive.' Jonas's arms tightened around himself. 'It doesn't matter if everything she and I…what I thought we had together was a lie.'

The bitterness had Teal'c glaring at Jack in a way only Teal'c could. But it was Sam's sharp look toward their team leader that had Jack pushing himself up from the table to stand, defensively.

'Jolinar loved Martouf,' Sam said to Jonas quietly, 'and I felt that love even though I was her host for a very short time.'

There was a brief moment of stunned silence. Sam rarely spoke about Martouf.

'Kanan loved Shallen.' Jack said tersely.

They all stared at him in shock. If Sam was reticent, Jack was more so; he never spoke about his time as a Tok'ra host.

'I…I might have felt it too. You know…when I had the snake so…' Jack looked pointedly back at Sam.

'What the Colonel and I are saying is that the symbiotes are capable of love.' Sam gave Jack an approving look before turning back to Jonas. 'If Kianna said Anat loved you; she did.'

Jonas threw Jack another shocked look before he turned to Sam. 'But they were Tok'ra, right?'

'A snake is a snake.' Jack insisted.

Daniel rolled his eyes at that.

Sam sighed with exasperation. 'The difference is a philosophical one more than a biological one, Jonas. They are still the same species. They're just as similar to each other as the Langarans are to humans from Earth.'

'The Goa'uld are capable of love.' Teal'c added. He looked over at Daniel apologetically. 'Apophis was a False God but he was devoted to his Queen.'

Daniel grimaced and pushed his glasses up his nose. 'Teal'c's right.' Daniel might have hated that Apophis had selected Sha're as Ammonet's host but he couldn't deny Teal'c's assertion. 'And Egeria, the founder of the Tok'ra, was a Goa'uld.' He frowned. 'Actually, you know there's never been an explanation for _why_ she rebelled against Ra and took up the cause for willing hosts. I asked Selmak once and he admitted that exact reasons aren't in their genetic memory. He believed that Egeria had erased those memories along with the genetic memory of the Goa'uld she carried when she, uh, literally, spawned the Tok'ra.'

'You think Egeria fell in love.' Jonas realised, gesturing at him. 'You think that's why she rebelled.' He tilted his head and raised his eyebrows as he considered the idea. 'Kianna said that Anat transferred her loyalty from Ba'al to me so I guess it's possible that Egeria went through something similar.'

'It's a thought.' Jack muttered.

'Speaking of Ba'al,' Sam broke in, 'have there been any further transmissions from him?'

Jonas shook his head. 'General Garratt is concerned that Ba'al will come to Langara to find out why Anat hasn't contacted him.'

'I think I may have a solution to that.' Sam offered. 'I think if Kianna is willing, we could record another transmission indicating that Langara is going to worthless, that's she's in danger of being discovered and that she intends to leave.'

'And Ba'al will accept that?' Jonas said sceptically.

'Well, we're also going to tell him through a Tok'ra operative that they caught Anat fleeing Langara and freed her host.' Sam said.

'Ba'al may send another spy but you can use the time to instigate health checks on all scientists and governmental officials.' Daniel suggested. 'We could make giving you the medical equipment you need to do it part of the treaty.'

'Sounds good. I don't think the Council would disagree.' Jonas looked at them all, his gaze sweeping around the room and shook his head again. 'I can't believe you're here. It's been…' he stopped and gestured awkwardly.

Sam rubbed his shoulder comfortingly and Jonas leaned into the touch.

Jack cleared his throat nosily. 'You know you can come back.'

Daniel's eyebrows shot up at the offer as did Teal'c's. They exchanged a surprised look but both quickly hid it from the others.

'That's…' Jonas stopped and cleared his throat, 'I don't even know what to say to that.'

'I believe 'thank you' is traditional, Jonas Quinn.' Teal'c said softly.

The Jaffa's words lightened the mood in the room.

'Thank you.' Jonas obediently parroted with a smile.

'But?' prompted Jack.

'But they need me here right now and I owe them.' Jonas admitted with a grimace. He pushed a hand through his hair. 'Maybe one day in the future?'

'Any time.' Jack confirmed with a hand wave.

There was a sharp rap on the door and Alak poked his head inside. 'The First Minister has her response ready for you.'

'I'll walk with you.' Jonas offered. They stopped by Dreylock's office.

Dreylock smiled at them all and solemnly handed Jack an envelope. 'I hope our two worlds can work together as allies for many years to come, Colonel.'

Jack threw another look at Daniel that he had no problems interpreting.

'I'm sure we will, First Minister.' Daniel said, plucking the letter from Jack's hands with a knowing smile.

'I'm sure Jonas will escort you to the Stargate.' Dreylock turned to Jonas. 'We've called a Council meeting for this afternoon. We'll need you to attend and update us on the drilling mission.'

Jonas nodded but his smile didn't reach his eyes. Daniel didn't blame him, he mused as they made the walk to the Langaran gate room. Dreylock wasn't too bad but the other representatives of the Langaran Council were difficult and it didn't look like Jack facing them with the way they alienated people had had any long term effect now that the danger to their planet had been averted.

The Stargate was dialled quickly and efficiently.

Teal'c clasped Jonas's arm tightly. 'Take care of yourself, Jonas Quinn.'

Jack stepped up to take Teal'c's place. 'Remember; any time.' He reminded Jonas as he moved back.

Daniel shook hands with Jonas warmly. 'Good luck with the Council.'

'I'll need it.' Jonas agreed with a genuine smile.

Sam opened her arms to Jonas and the Kelownan moved into them. Daniel could see the instant Jonas faltered, his control shattering under Sam's comfort; his eyes closed tightly, his body shook and his hands fisted themselves into the back of Sam's jacket. All three of the SG1 men turned away as Sam soothed him, with quiet low words that nobody else could hear. Eventually, Jonas took a deep breath and pulled away from her.

Sam caught his hand in hers. 'Call us if you need anything.'

'I will.' Jonas promised.

'We'll even accept the charges.' Jack quipped.

Jonas smiled, squeezed Sam's hand and stepped back.

Daniel fell into step beside Sam as they walked up to the Stargate and into the waiting wormhole.

General Hammond waited for them at the bottom of the ramp. He always reminded Daniel of the way his foster father would look when he'd waited up for his kids to return after a night out; all fatherly concern and caring.

Daniel handed him the envelope. 'Langara's response to our proposal for the treaty negotiations.'

'Thank you, Doctor Jackson.' Hammond turned to Jack. 'How's Mister Quinn doing?'

Jack glanced at Sam who lifted her eyebrows at him. 'As well as can be expected?' He suggested.

Sam nodded.

'Very well.' Hammond said. 'It's late, people. Head home and we'll debrief properly in the morning, oh-eight-hundred.'

Daniel tried not to groan. He'd always hated the early morning debriefings. He followed the rest of his team to the elevator.

'Your offer to Jonas Quinn was most generous, O'Neill.' Teal'c stated as they all clambered into the elevator.

'He deserves better than that Council.' Jack said defensively, punching the floor button for the infirmary so they could all get their post-mission checks done with.

'I guess I'll be going to Langara to do the negotiations alone?' Daniel asked pointedly. It still smarted that Teal'c and Jack had walked out on the evacuation negotiations.

'No.' Jack's response was immediate. He poked a finger into Daniel's chest. 'You don't get to go anywhere on Langara alone.'

Daniel flushed as he took in the grim determination on all his team-mates' faces. 'You know I'm pretty sure I won't end up…you know, dead again.'

'I'm not taking any chances.' Jack said firmly. 'You go,' he made a moue of distaste, 'we all go.'

'It'll give us an excuse to check in with Jonas anyway.' Sam murmured. She started humming under her breath.

Daniel raised his eyebrows at the humming. The only other times he'd known Sam hum he was certain she'd been kissed the previous day. He darted a look at Teal'c who was regarding Sam with concern. Daniel sneaked a look at Jack and immediately looked away again. Jack looked like he'd been punched in the face.

So it wasn't Jack she'd kissed, Daniel mused with some regret. Sam must have finally decided to stop waiting for something with Jack and to move on with someone else. He couldn't blame her but he guessed it was going to be difficult for Jack regardless of the decisions Sam and Jack had both made not to pursue the feelings they had for each other.

He shot Jack another look as the elevator slid to a halt. His friend wore a mask of indifference that Daniel recognised from the field; it was Jack's first defence. He shook his head sadly as the others walked out silently. God knew Sam deserved someone in her life beyond the team – Daniel could remember the joy of being loved by someone and he wouldn't want Sam to deny herself that. But as he caught sight of Jack's unhappy frown, Daniel only hoped whoever Sam had found was worth who Sam was letting go.


	13. Waking Up

**Author's Note: **Sam/Jack UST. Sam/Pete angst. Daniel/Sha're. Daniel/Sarah. Hammond and Sam friendship. Jack and Daniel friendship. Please note that I am following canon so yes, Pete is going to be around until Threads as in the show but he won't be appearing in every TAG or mentioned in every TAG. But as this story will show, there are aspects of Sam/Pete that I think need to be addressed and that will be covered.

**Chimera Recap: **_Daniel dreams of meeting Sarah Gardner but Osiris is secretly using a Tok'ra memory device on him. Meanwhile, Sam meets with Pete Shanahan for coffee and playfully brushes off his attempts to convince her to take a day off. Daniel tells her of his dream when she meets with him at work. Jack picks up on Sam's humming in the elevator and she tells him she's seeing Pete but assures him it's not serious; he tells her that he's happy she's happy but they both acknowledge that it's awkward. _

_That night, Daniel dreams about his first date with Sarah. The next day, Sam has gone on another date with Pete to the movies. He tells her his time in Colorado Springs is up but he's taking some leave so he can pursue her. She's flattered but insistent that she has to get up early. The next day, Daniel tells Sam of his continuing dreams of Sarah and how in the dream she has given him a tablet written in Ancient to read; Teal'c suggests he translates it – that perhaps it is knowledge that is hidden in his subconscious from his Ascension._

_As Teal'c continues to somewhat comfort Daniel at the base, Sam goes home and finds a note from Pete telling her to dress up for dinner. He takes her dancing afterwards by crashing a 50__th__ wedding anniversary dinner for a married couple; Sam reflects pensively when Pete comments on the longevity of the couple. When they go home she invites him in and they spend the night together. But the next morning, Pete takes issue when Sam won't tell him about her work and he leaves abruptly. He calls a FBI contact to try and run a background check on Sam._

_At the SGC, Daniel is realising the contradiction between his memory and reality; Teal'c suggests that the memory device often used by the Tok'ra is in play and from there it's a short leap for them to realise Osiris is trying to get Daniel to remember the location of the lost city mentioned in the tablet they found on Abydos. They get permission to set-up a sting. _

_The next day, Pete receives word from his FBI contact that Sam is likely involved in covert operations and to back off. He follows her as she leaves her house. As they are preparing at the base, Sam tries to reach Pete but fails. Jack asks her about Pete and she tells him that she thinks Pete could have understood. They go to the surveillance on Daniel's house; Pete has followed them and watches as the operation goes into effect._

_Daniel realises that he never knew the information and faces down Osiris; Jack is taken down as is Teal'c; Sam goes to help but runs into Pete; he fires at Osiris but his bullets don't penetrate her shield. Osiris blows up the surveillance van and Pete is injured covering Sam. Jack arrives in time to take down Osiris. Sam begs Pete not to die and that she'll explain._

_At the SGC, Sam tells a recovering Pete about the Stargate while Daniel comforts a newly freed Sarah. _

**Waking Up**

George Hammond sighed and rubbed his forehead with his thumb as he listened to Agent Barrett's news. He frowned heavily and, despite the NID agent being unable to see, nodded his agreement with the actions taken to track down why FBI Agent Farrity had suddenly been so interested in Samantha Carter. Regret nibbled at him; if he'd only known about the background into the Major a few hours before…but Hammond had never been one to dwell on what couldn't be changed. Hammond realised Barrett was suggesting that a NID agent interview Pete Shanahan and sighed under his breath.

'That won't be necessary, Agent Barrett.' Hammond said firmly. 'I'm aware of the situation; Shanahan is a friend of the Major's brother. He was apparently concerned about her,' he lied, 'and, well, got himself involved with things that don't concern him.'

His irritation coated the final sentence enough that Barratt deferred to Hammond and ended the call.

Hammond set down the phone into its cradle gently and glared at it. He leaned back in his chair and contemplated the events that had transpired to make his life difficult.

He pursed his lips. The Major was dating Pete Shanahan, her brother's friend and a detective in the Denver PD on assignment in Colorado Springs. That in itself was unusual. Not that he kept track of the personal lives of those he commanded but he would have bet serious money on Sam being half-way in love with her CO and Jack being more than a little in love with her. He didn't have any hard evidence and what little he did have - glances, occasional touches that lingered, occasional lack of personal space between them – he had long decided to turn a blind eye to because SG1 performed miracles with both of them in the team and he didn't want to break that up if he could help it. He also knew both of them took their duty to the mission seriously and he liked to think he honoured that choice. There had only been a few times, one just a few weeks before when Sam had gone missing on the Prometheus, when their emotions had been so close to the surface to make him reconsider that.

Hammond sighed again, shifting forward. So, Sam was dating and her personal and professional lives had become entangled earlier that morning when Shanahan had gotten himself in the middle of SG1's mission to capture Osiris. The Goa'uld, who had taken over Daniel Jackson's former colleague and girlfriend, Sarah Gardner, had been torturing the archaeologist in his sleep trying to see whether he had subconscious knowledge of a lost city with powerful Ancient weapons. The sting they had set-up at Daniel's house had two goals: one, to see if Daniel did know the information, and two, to capture Osiris so her host could be freed.

He flipped open a folder on his desk and sorted through the papers to find Shanahan's statement. It had been taken by Colonel Reynolds immediately after Shanahan had received medical care and the neat precise narrative was exactly what Hammond expected of him. Shanahan claimed that he had heard about the stake-out from colleagues in local law enforcement, had been curious enough to check it out, and concerned when he had seen Sam's car in the vicinity. He had been about to discreetly enter the surveillance van and ask for more information when Sam had exited and 'the woman with glowing eyes attacked.' Shanahan had gone on to state that his primary thought at that point was to assist and protect Sam.

It was a good story. Hammond even believed that there was an element of truth to it. In the light of Barrett's news, he also believed that Pete knew how to bullshit and the whole thing stunk to high heaven. Pete had requested a background check on Sam the day before the stake-out.

Hammond shook his head. He didn't think Shanahan was a rogue operative working for some unknown enemy but he couldn't let go of the concern that the man's actions had prompted. Shanahan had run a background check on a woman he was dating. With that in mind, his presence at the stake-out suggested forethought rather than coincidence. It suggested that he had followed Sam there; that he had approached the van to talk with her, perhaps to confront her.

Sam would be mortified. She had vouched for Shanahan as soon as the team had entered the SGC; she had requested that she give him the standard brief that they gave to those who had to be read in on the Stargate but who had no direct involvement in the day to day activity, on the basis that Shanahan had seen too much that could be explained away with a simple explanation. She had looked so delighted when Hammond had acquiesced – subject to Shanahan signing the usual non-disclosure agreements.

Hammond grimaced, torn between his personal reaction of a worried family friend that wanted to do the best for Sam and his need to remain objective as the commander of the Stargate programme; he needed a second opinion. He picked up the phone and ordered the Sergeant in the control room to track down Jack O'Neill.

He mulled over what to say as he waited, letting himself relax back into his comfortable leather chair. His eyes skated around the cosy office without seeing the pictures and furnishings that softened the cold space. He didn't want to put Jack in an uncomfortable position especially if his suspicions were correct.

A rap on the outer door took him by surprise and he called out permission to enter, sitting forward abruptly. Jack entered briskly, closing the door behind him.

Hammond waved him into a chair, noticing Jack's grimace with a faint twinge of amusement. He tapped Shanahan's statement. 'You've read Detective Shanahan's account of what happened?'

'I've reviewed it.' Jack confirmed, settling back into the plush leather and folding his arms over his chest. His dog tags dangled brightly against the black of the BDU t-shirt.

'I've been reviewing it myself. Did he interfere in the operation?' Hammond asked, trying to dig subtly at Shanahan's motivations.

'Are you having second thoughts about giving Carter permission about giving him the standard brief? Because if you are, sir, you should know she headed into see him as soon as you gave her the go ahead.' Jack shifted in his chair. 'That ship has flown; bird has sailed…' his hand weaved through the air descriptively.

'Let's just say I'm reconsidering whether my initial conclusions were correct when I gave her that permission.' Hammond said mildly.

Jack's face contorted as he considered his words carefully. Hammond figured Jack was trying to be fair to Sam by filtering his own bias out of his reactions while retaining his honesty.

'I can't say I appreciate his curiosity,' Jack said eventually, 'but his actions might have, maybe, helped to keep Osiris occupied until we could take the snake down.' He shrugged. 'On the other hand, Carter could have kept done that without having to worry about her…' he waved a hand in lieu of a term, 'being on the scene.'

Hammond nodded, trusting Jack's viewpoint. He sounded mildly annoyed at Shanahan effectively crashing the operation, and guarded about whether the man's efforts helped or hindered. It fitted with Hammond's own view prior to the call from Barrett and why he had agreed to the standard briefing. 'Do we think Shanahan has any other agenda other than curiosity?'

Jack gave another grimace indicating his discomfort. 'Teal'c thinks Shanahan's agenda is all about Carter.' He paused. 'We might have, uh, talked about it on the way in from Daniel's.'

Without Sam being around to overhear, Hammond surmised as he nodded knowingly at Jack.

'I probably agree with him on that.' Jack continued, absently stroking a thumb over his bicep. 'Carter told me Shanahan was a blind date set-up by her brother.' He gestured at Hammond. 'If he'd bumped into her in the park or at the gym or…wherever, I'd have more of a concern, but a blind date and one set-up by a family member?' He shook his head.

Hammond felt some of the tension leave him. He also agreed with the conclusion; Shanahan's agenda was unlikely to be nefarious which meant that if simple curiosity was discarded as an explanation for his actions, Sam was left as the subject of his interest. He closed the folder and let himself appear to relax into the solid leather cushions. 'What are your thoughts generally on Shanahan?' He asked impulsively.

Jack lifted one scarred eyebrow. 'Sir?'

'Lose the sir, Jack.' Hammond ordered, placing the discussion firmly into personal territory.

Jack's brown eyes widened but it was the only betrayal of his surprise on an otherwise impassive face that would have made his Jaffa team-mate proud. 'OK,' he drawled slowly, 'well I have to tell you that my main thought is…that I'm trying very hard not to have any thoughts at all.'

Hammond gave a huff of laughter at the blunt answer.

'Since this is all off the record, _George_, can I ask what prompted all this?' Jack made a circular gesture with his hand.

And there was the question Hammond had hoped Jack wouldn't ask. He pressed his lips together and assessed what he was going to tell Jack about Barrett's information. Nothing, he decided. He wouldn't have Sam embarrassed, not even in front of Jack, because of an act of stupidity performed by the man she was seeing personally.

'You're aware of my friendship with Jacob.' Hammond said instead. He lifted a hand as though that was explanation enough.

Jack's expression morphed into one of understanding. 'In loco parentis, sir?'

'Something like that.' Hammond sighed. 'Like you I'd rather not have thoughts but as Jacob's proxy…'

'You want to make certain of Shanahan's intentions.' Jack completed somewhat gleefully.

Hammond shot him a look.

Jack gave an apologetic wave. 'There is an easy way to do that.' He smirked. 'Just go visit him in the infirmary and scare the crap out of him.'

Hammond laughed appreciatively. He motioned absently towards the door; a subtle dismissal but still a dismissal. 'Thanks for the advice, Colonel.'

'My pleasure, sir.' Jack sprang up from the chair and headed to the door. He hesitated when he got to opening it and turned back unexpectedly.

Hammond looked at him quizzically.

'If I do have one thought…' Jack began, awkwardly, stuffing his hands into his pockets and his gaze meeting Hammond's almost defiantly, 'it's that nobody's ever going to be good enough for Carter, but she deserves to be happy.'

_Nobody_. Hammond would bet his bottom dollar Jack included himself in that. He nodded briskly and Jack left swiftly.

He shook away the feeling of sadness, unsure why it had crept upon him, and focused on the issue at hand, his mind skimming over the conclusions he'd reached in his discussion with Jack. Shanahan could be discounted as a threat to national security and the Stargate programme, Hammond was certain of that. Hammond was also in agreement that Shanahan's agenda was all about Sam. Which gave him a serious problem.

With the knowledge that Shanahan had run a background check on her, he was certain that Shanahan had probably followed Sam to the stake-out, watched her and when his curiosity had gotten too much for him, he had gone to confront her without a single thought for the operation he was inserting himself into. He'd placed Sam and the rest of SG1 in danger. As the General who had signed off on the mission, Hammond was annoyed and pissed.

And on a personal note, he was concerned, seriously concerned, about the lack of trust Shanahan had demonstrated in Sam in running the check; about the controlling behaviour demonstrated by Shanahan through what basically amounted to stalking. There was a line and Shanahan had crossed it. Hammond remembered all too well Jacob's worry when Sam had gotten engaged to the late and unlamented Jonas Hansen. Jacob had been concerned at how possessive Hansen was with her; how controlling. They'd all been relieved when she'd handed the engagement ring back. Maybe Shanahan wasn't in Hansen's league but the warning signs that he could be were there.

Hammond sighed and stroked a hand over his head. He was only too aware that as Sam's CO he wasn't supposed to insert himself into her personal life nor show favouritism but…but Hammond couldn't ignore Shanahan's actions as base CO nor as Jacob's friend; he couldn't leave Sam uninformed about Shanahan's behaviour.

But maybe there was a way. Jack was right, Hammond considered thoughtfully; he needed to scare the crap out of Shanahan. He stood up. There was no time like the present.

Hammond took a moment to shrug into his jacket. He fastened it up, shook out the sleeves and brushed a hand down the front. He wanted to look imposing and nothing worked better than the uniform.

A thought stopped him before he left his office; Sam. It was very likely that she was with Shanahan or likely to interrupt. He frowned and tapped his fingers impatiently on his desk. He went by the control room and ordered them to call Sam to his office and for her to wait for him to return. He'd think of some excuse when he'd finished with Shanahan.

The walk to the infirmary was short and Hammond turned over how he was going to handle Shanahan in his head the entire way. He checked in with Janet Fraiser to ensure that he would have privacy for their discussion from medical staff and made his way to the infirmary room allocated to their guest. The door stood ajar; Shanahan was alone, resting in the bed with his eyes closed.

'Detective Shanahan.' Hammond entered without ceremony and closed the door behind him.

Shanahan's eyes snapped open, a wary look entering his gaze as Hammond walked right up to his bedside. He struggled to sit up more, wincing at the pull on his abdominal injury. 'You must be General Hammond. Sam's talked about you; Mark too.' He gave a charming smile that invited Hammond to trust him as fellow friends of the Carter family. 'Do I get to call you Uncle George too?'

'General will be fine for this conversation.' Hammond stated sternly.

Shanahan's smile faded. 'Of course.' He smoothed his covers and folded his arms over his chest.

'I was wondering what Mark would say if I told him that the good buddy he had set his sister up with had requested the FBI run an illegal and unwarranted background check on her invading her privacy and disrespecting her as an individual.' Hammond began, careful to keep his anger out of his words. He glared at Shanahan unaware that his pale blue eyes gave away his inner fury.

Shanahan paled before his face flooded with colour. 'Ah.' His eyes flickered to Hammond's. 'I have an explanation…'

'I don't want to hear it.' Hammond cut in brusquely. 'What I do want is the truth about what happened in regards to the stake-out.'

Shanahan squirmed, shifting minutely in the bed. He kept his gaze on the covers. 'I _was _concerned about Sam,' he said firmly, 'I knew she was involved with something dangerous because of the background check.'

'So you followed her.' Hammond stated.

'I followed her.' Shanahan confirmed. He had the grace to look shamefaced. 'Look, I didn't know _what_ she was involved with just that she wasn't willing to talk about it and…'

'And you had a problem with that.' Hammond shot back.

'I was concerned.' Shanahan stated again. 'I figured it was something dangerous and that I owed it to Mark to find out if it was something she was doing willingly or if she was in over her head.'

Hammond snorted. 'Samantha Carter is one of most dedicated and brilliant people in my command. Your _concern_,' he sneered the word, 'was entirely unwarranted and if you knew her at all you would have known that.'

'Sam and I still getting to know each other,' Shanahan allowed, 'and I made a mistake.' He lifted his gaze defiantly to Hammond. 'But it was a mistake made with the best of intentions.'

Hammond glowered right back at him. 'Bullshit. You didn't like not knowing something she wouldn't tell you and you set out to find out without regard for her or the consequences of what you were doing.' He held up a hand to stop Shanahan from speaking. 'I could have you arrested for interfering with a mission of national security.'

'But you're not going to.' Shanahan deduced.

'No,' Hammond allowed, 'I'm not. But only for the Major's sake, not yours.' He pointed at him. 'I'm satisfied you were ignorant of what you were interrupting and she doesn't need to be embarrassed in front of her peers because of your idiotic behaviour.'

Shanahan flushed again. He looked at Hammond warily. 'I know Sam was called to your office just before you came in. I assume you're going to tell her?'

'My reasons for calling the Major to my office are none of your business.' Hammond returned, raising his thinning eyebrows a little. 'In regards to the other matter, I'm not going to tell her.' He paused significantly, allowing relief to suffuse Shanahan's expression before landing his blow. 'You are.'

Panic flared across Shanahan's features, widening his eyes and nostrils; his breathing escalated. 'General…'

'I spoke with Doctor Fraiser; she's releasing you tomorrow and the Major has volunteered to take you back to Denver. You will inform her then.' Hammond said forcefully. 'And believe me I will know if you don't.'

'But…' Shanahan trailed away as he realised Hammond wouldn't relent. He let his head slump back against the pillow. 'Nothing I say is going to change your mind, is it?'

'She deserves to know what kind of man you are.' Hammond said quietly.

'Look, you may not believe it but I was concerned about her.' Shanahan said.

'It doesn't matter if I believe you,' Hammond rejoined although he could see that Shanahan believed it fervently, 'Sam will make up her own mind.' He took a step toward the bed, looming over Shanahan. 'But whether she forgives you or not, I won't forget that you stepped over a line here and if you step over it ever again, or harm her in any way, I will kick you through the Stargate to the most inhospitable place in this universe and leave you there.' He held Shanahan's apprehensive gaze with one of his own that showed the younger man the soldier Hammond had once been in a jungle in 'Nam; in a hellhole in Korea. 'Do we understand each other?'

'We understand each other.' Shanahan replied evenly.

Hammond straightened. 'Enjoy the rest of your stay, Detective. As long as I'm in charge here, you won't see the SGC again.' He turned and walked out, closing the door behind him.

In the corridor, he took a deep breath and recovered his usual calm. He would need to keep Sam occupied for the next few hours; perhaps a deep space analysis to see whether they could find Osiris's cloaked ship was in order. Teal'c had made mention that the Goa'uld undoubtedly had a ship somewhere in orbit in his after-action report. Hammond nodded decisively and headed for his office with the amused thought that sometimes what they did really was deep space telemetry.

o-O-o

Daniel handed Sarah the mug and watched as she took an appreciative sip.

Her eyes looked up at him with surprised amusement. 'Tea?'

'Earl Grey.' Daniel confirmed. He sat down on the bed and watched as she took another sip before handing him the mug back. He set it on the bedside table while she snuggled back into the pillows. 'How are you feeling?'

'I don't know.' Sarah murmured. Her hand reached out and snagged his, intertwining their fingers loosely. 'It all seems unreal.'

Her clipped accent filled Daniel with memories – memories he'd spent reliving in his dreams for almost a week. He didn't move his hand but he didn't encourage her clasp. As much as he remembered why they'd fallen in love once, he also remembered too well why they'd fallen out.

'I'm sorry.' Daniel said softly instead. 'I should have realised that the Goa'uld might have left souvenirs behind and, I don't know…'

'Checked through every single antiquity on the planet?' Sarah raised elegant eyebrows upward. 'Even you aren't that good, Daniel.' She wet her lips. 'Professor Jordan asked me for a consult. We wondered why they'd preserved a snake. I accidentally,' her face took on a chagrined expression, 'opened the jar and it slipped through my fingers…and then it moved.' Her lips twisted wryly. 'I might have screamed. The next thing I remember clearly is…you – when you showed up at the funeral.' She shook her head. Her strawberry blonde curls went flying. 'The rest of it…it was like living in a nightmare and not being able to wake up.'

Daniel squeezed her fingers. 'We have people who you can talk to…'

'No.' Sarah shook her head again. 'I don't want to think about it or talk about it or…'

He shushed her. 'It's OK.'

Sarah blinked up at him wearily, and pushed her hand through her hair. 'Daniel, I don't even know what I'm going to do when I leave here.' She hesitated. 'I can leave, can't I?'

'Of course,' Daniel reassured her quickly, patting her hand, 'you're not under arrest or anything like that. The Air Force or NID will want to monitor you for a while to make sure, uh…'

'That I haven't become a Goa'uld spy?' Sarah commented dryly.

'That,' Daniel agreed, 'and to make sure that you don't tell all about the Stargate programme to some keen reporter type.'

Sarah gave a tired laugh. 'No-one would believe me anymore than they believed you when you published your theories.' She smiled suddenly and tugged on his hand. 'You were right, Daniel.'

He shrugged and adjusted his glasses. 'It doesn't matter. The world isn't ready to hear it.'

'No, it isn't.' Sarah let her fingers rub over his and withdrew suddenly. 'What am I going to do? I can't return to archaeology knowing what I know…I just can't.' She grimaced. 'Do I even have a life here anymore?'

'The British government declared you dead about a year ago.' Daniel admitted. 'Around, uh, the same time I, uh…'

'Died.' Sarah stared at him. 'I thought you were a ghost when you visited me.'

Daniel froze. He blinked at her. 'I visited you?' He asked carefully.

'Osiris was retrieving an Eye from a temple. You did something to make her immobile and spoke with me.' Sarah smiled at Daniel's shock.

'I don't remember.' Daniel admitted. 'I know I visited with people but I don't remember any of it.'

'You encouraged me to find a way to make her come home to Earth. When Anubis told Osiris of your resurrection after the set-back you gave him in blowing up his weapon and fooling him about the tablet, I began to do what you said; I began to whisper to Osiris, tried to influence him. It's taken me months but…here I am.' She looked around again as though stunned. 'I think I'm dreaming.'

'Not dreaming.' Daniel assured her. He took in her pallor and the dark circles under her eyes. 'But you do need to go to sleep.'

'And when I wake up? What am I going to do?' Sarah said again tiredly.

'We'll think of something.' Daniel promised.

'I'm so tired, Daniel.' Sarah's eyes started to drift downward and she blinked them open again.

A throat being cleared across the room had both of their heads turning to the doorway.

Teal'c walked forward, bowing his head slightly to Sarah before settling his dark gaze on Daniel. 'The forensic team has left your house, Daniel Jackson.'

Daniel grimaced. 'I should probably go and see what damage they've done.' He looked over at Sarah and stilled. How could he leave her?

'Go.' Sarah said. 'You don't have to sit with me.'

'Uh…' Daniel said, flustered and uncertain. He was sure she didn't want him to leave and yet as much as he didn't want to leave her alone, he couldn't deny he was itching for some space to think.

'In Daniel Jackson's absence, I would be honoured if you would allow me to sit with you in his stead, Doctor Gardner.' Teal'c said formally.

Sarah nodded. 'Thank you, Teal'c.' She nudged Daniel's knee with her hand. 'Go. I'll be fine.'

Daniel nodded and hopped off the bed, straightening the green blanket. He placed a hand on Teal'c's shoulder as he passed him, a silent thank you for his support. He walked out of the infirmary.

He passed Detective Shanahan's room on his way and slowed, wondering whether to poke his head inside and see if Sam was there. He decided against it. He didn't want to have to make nice with the guy either way. As much as he respected Sam's right to choose who she wanted to be with and even understood her unspoken reasons for why it wasn't Jack she had chosen, he couldn't help thinking she was making a mistake. But it was hers to make and, Daniel had no intention of giving Sam a hard time over it just as he hadn't given Jack a hard time when he had tried dating someone else. However, Daniel thought determinedly, just because he wasn't going to give Sam a hard time, it didn't mean that he had to make friends with Shanahan either.

He headed for the locker room and changed into civilian gear; jeans, a checked shirt and a heavy leather coat that kept out the chill. He arranged a driver to get him to his house – he'd travelled in the ambulance with Sarah that morning – and spent the journey dozing. Intellectually, he knew he'd only spent the last week fencing with Osiris in his dreams and losing sleep, but it felt like he hadn't slept for years.

The driver pulled up in front of his house and Daniel staggered out, waving the Airman away wearily. He looked at the building and shivered. He walked up to the front door and hesitated with his hand on the wood. He didn't want to go inside. He wasn't sure he wanted to be inside of his house ever again. The memory of coming to with Osiris in his bedroom; the pain as the hand device had hit him…

Daniel pushed his hands into his pockets and found his keys. He headed for his car. A moment later, he was driving. He made for Jack's house without consciously making the decision to head there. Daniel had spotted that Jack had left the base when he'd signed out himself.

Jack's house looked cosy and inviting; lived in. Daniel parked the car and bounded up to the front door. He knocked and waited even though he knew Jack had probably left the door open. It took Jack a moment to let him in, waving him forward and into the house with a beer bottle.

'You want one?' Jack asked, lifting the bottle again.

Daniel slipped off his coat and hung it up by the door. 'Yeah, I think I do.'

Jack nodded and made for the kitchen. Daniel wandered into the den. He sat down on the battered sofa and looked at the photo album that was open on the coffee table with fascination. His fingers grazed over the pictures of a young Jack, half-naked with his dog-tags swinging against his chest, lifting a young laughing boy above his head.

Jack smacked his shoulder with the beer. 'Here.'

'Thanks.' Daniel gestured at the pictures. 'Sorry but I couldn't resist looking. That's you and Charlie, right?'

'His third birthday.' Jack put his beer down and flipped the album shut. 'I haven't seen that picture in years.'

'So…'

'Sara's Dad died a couple of months ago. She called and said she'd found the album when she was clearing out the house.' Jack said anticipating Daniel's question. He pointed with the album at Daniel. 'She has her own copy so…'

'So she offered it to you.' Daniel had always thought Jack's ex-wife was a class act.

Jack nodded. He slipped the photo album onto a shelf in the bookcase. Daniel didn't press him to keep it out and go through it no matter how curious he was. Jack still hurt over Charlie, and after the day's events Daniel didn't want to poke at an open wound. He figured Jack was already smarting over the existence of Pete Shanahan despite not doing anything to prevent Sam from moving on.

Daniel rested his head back on the cushion and took a long gulp of beer. 'Can I stay here tonight?'

'Stay as long you want.' Jack offered easily, returning to the sofa and picking up the TV remote.

Daniel sighed gratefully. 'I don't think I can live there anymore.' Which was a major pain in the ass; he'd only just bought the place.

'So, don't.' Jack flipped through the channels until he found an old movie and sat back, lifting his feet and placing them on the coffee table.

'Sarah, _my_ Sarah,' Daniel clarified, 'wants to know what next.'

'You mean…' Jack trailed off with an expressive lift of his eyebrows that said 'you and her?' He took a sip of his beer.

'No!' Daniel said immediately before the thought struck him that maybe Sarah had ideas on that front. 'God, I hope not.' He rubbed his thumb at the edge of the beer label. 'I mean, I loved her once but it was over a long time ago and…' he sighed, staring at the TV screen without paying attention to what was playing on it, 'you know what I've spent the entire day doing?'

'I'm sure you're about to tell me.' Jack commented dryly.

'Wishing she was Sha're.' Daniel let out a breath in a disgusted huff. 'How much of a bastard am I?'

'Daniel…' Jack tried to break in.

'No, it's completely…screwed up.' Daniel insisted. 'I know I should be happy that I got Sarah back; that she's OK or will be OK but…all I can think is that if I'd had a choice…'

'And if you did have a choice, you would have tried to save them both anyway.' Jack pointed out brusquely.

Daniel couldn't argue with Jack's blunt statement because he knew Jack was right. 'Apparently I visited her when I was, uh, Ascended.'

'Yeah?' Jack tipped his beer bottle towards him.

'I don't remember it.' Daniel shook his head and winced. 'I think Sam's going to be irritated with me again.' He knew that she had never understood why he hadn't visited her and neither did he.

'I think Carter has other things on her mind.' Jack said with too much care for it not to be deliberate.

'You knew she was seeing someone.' Daniel stated hesitantly, in case Jack did want to talk about it.

'Yep.' Jack's tone warned Daniel off the subject.

Daniel kept silent. If Jack wanted to talk…

Jack sighed and rubbed a hand furiously through his short grey hair. 'She's happy.'

Daniel nodded and knew without question that Jack would never say anything else about the matter. 'What am I going to do about Sarah?'

'There are options.' Jack said. 'We can give her a new life wherever she wants in the world, or off-world; she can join the SGC if that's what she wants – you can always do with more geeks, right?'

'Right.' Daniel replied. He'd sleep on it, he decided as his eyes closed of their own volition. He didn't protest when Jack sighed heavily and plucked the bottle from his fingers.

'Go to bed, Daniel.' Jack pushed him off the sofa.

Daniel staggered down the corridor and into the spare room. He stripped efficiently, not caring that his clothes ended up in a messy heap on the floor. He clambered into the bed and pulled the covers up over his body, shivering at the cold until the cotton warmed up with his body heat. He heard the faint sounds of Jack moving around the house; breathed in the scent of freshly washed linen and the furniture polish Jack preferred. He was safe. Sarah was safe. Daniel closed his eyes and went to sleep.

o-O-o

Sam hummed under her breath as she pulled the car to a gentle stop by Pete's apartment building. She looked over at him. He was asleep; he'd slept most of the way to Denver, and he'd been quiet all day.

Nerves fluttered through her. Maybe he was having second thoughts about them now he knew the truth about her work and the Stargate. She thought back to just after she had finished giving him the standard brief; he had seemed fine – a little disbelieving but accepting. Of course, she'd had to leave him to perform a search for Osiris's ship but she'd thought Pete was OK with it. Maybe her absence had given him a chance to assimilate everything and decide that he didn't want to be involved after all.

A weird mix of relief and trepidation shot through her at the thought. Trepidation because she liked Pete. She liked him a lot. He was funny and kind; smart. They got along well despite different interests. He tried a little too hard on the romance front maybe, but she didn't mind. He made her feel special and wanted in a way that she hadn't felt for a very long time, and enough that she'd invited him into her bedroom. She'd thought she'd blown it the morning after when Pete had walked out when she'd refused to tell him anything more about her work.

Sam grimaced.

And there was the relief because she'd forgotten how much a relationship could intrude on her life – making time to be with someone else, worrying about whether they would like something or hate something about her, the worry over whether the physical side was moving too fast or too slow, worry over saying the wrong thing at the wrong time.

Not to mention there was the whole thing with Jack.

Sam bit her lip. He had kept his distance ever since the stake-out. He'd called in the back-up team and sent Teal'c to help her with Pete. They'd sat opposite sides of the table during the debriefing with the General. But he'd supported her request to give Pete the standard brief on the Stargate and he'd been nothing but supportive in every conversation she'd had with him about her relationship.

She chewed on her lip. If she'd needed evidence that the Colonel simply wanted to be friends with her, she'd gotten it in spades when she'd told him about Pete. He'd dismissed her attempts to downplay the relationship as nothing serious and told her he was happy she was happy. She frowned, feeling the same hurt and disappointment that had suffused her when he'd left the elevator.

As much as she hated to admit it, although he'd acknowledged it was awkward, the Colonel had made himself clear; he had no problems with her moving on, wasn't going to protest and ask her to wait for him, to give up Pete.

Her heart ached painfully.

Stupid, Sam berated herself; stupid to love one man so much. And she needed to move on if she was going to be fair to Pete. She'd already allowed her hurt over Jack's apparent unconcern for her dating someone else to push her into moving too fast with Pete. In truth, she knew she hadn't been ready to take their relationship to the bedroom but she'd been so determined on the date to prove that she was sexy and attractive; so willing to let herself be seduced by Pete's efforts and his apparent want to have the same thing they'd seen the couple at the dance enjoy; a lifelong commitment.

'We're here.'

Pete's voice intruded and pulled her from her thoughts. She glanced over at him and found him looking back at her shrewdly. She wondered how long he'd been awake and flushed. She pinned a smile on her face.

'We're here.' Sam agreed brightly. She released the seat belt and got out, walking around to help Pete out of the car on the other side. She supported him as she helped him into the building and up the stairs to his apartment.

She looked around curiously at the small open plan living area, kitchen off to the back with a big window over the sink, bed tucked up to the right with a door that probably led to a bathroom. The furnishings were dark, masculine; the colours deep greens and blues. Everything was neat and tidied away. 'I'll get your stuff from the car.' She kissed him softly and walked back out.

It only took one trip to retrieve Pete's duffel and a bag of groceries they'd picked up on the way. Sam dumped the duffel by his bed and went into the kitchen. She started to put things away and Pete looked over from his place on the sofa to watch her. She smiled as she realised the tins and packets were all lined up alphabetically. She put the last of the perishables away, put the bag in the trash and washed her hands, wiping them off on her jeans when she couldn't find a towel.

'Come and sit with me.' Pete invited, patting the cushion next to him.

Sam smiled nervously and sat down on the brown leather, letting Pete take her hand.

'I want to thank you for trusting me to tell me about your work,' Pete began, his eyes on their interlinked hands, 'it meant a lot to me.'

'I know.' Sam murmured. She took a deep breath. 'But you know that I'm never going to be able to tell you everything. The work I do is highly classified and I was only given permission to share what I did with you; nothing else.'

'I understand.' Pete said, one corner of his lips turning upwards. 'I can live with that.'

'Can you?' Sam looked into his eyes intently. 'I got the impression when you left the other morning that full disclosure is important to you.'

Pete looked away. 'I was an ass.'

Sam felt some of her tension eke away. 'Yes, you were.' She was glad that he'd admitted it. Although she'd been mostly annoyed at herself for having a job that would screw up a potential relationship when she'd taken the step towards intimacy, she'd been a little annoyed at how he'd pushed her on it and how he'd walked out.

'And then I was more of an ass.' Pete added unexpectedly.

Sam regarded him quizzically. 'If you're talking about the stake-out…'

'No,' Pete's fingers tightened on hers, 'kind of; well, it's all related.' He sighed and looked at her.

Sam could read the apprehension in his eyes. She had a sinking feeling she wasn't going to like whatever he was going to tell her.

'When I left you that morning,' Pete said, 'I was pissed at you. My ex-wife, she, well, she cheated on me; kept secrets about her life that were part of the reason we failed. It's no excuse but I was angry and I thought you were doing the same thing.'

'OK,' Sam said slowly, 'I can see why you might have thought that but it's a completely different thing, Pete. You must have been involved with or seen undercover ops in the force, right?'

'Yeah, and I know; I was an ass but I had this mixed up notion in my head that if you trusted me, if you're falling for me the way I'm falling for you, that it wouldn't matter; you'd tell me anyway.'

'It doesn't work that way.' Sam insisted gently. 'I gave an oath, Pete, and besides that, it's not just my life on the line but Earth.'

'I realise that now but then…I was angry and concerned about you, about what you might be involved with. You're the sister of a really good friend; I felt a responsibility to look out for you and…' Pete sighed. 'There's no easy way to say this so I'm just going to say it. I called a friend of mine at the FBI to run a background check on you.'

Sam inhaled sharply. Her mind spun on his words. He'd run a check on her? If he'd done that…she lowered her gaze and pulled her hand free of his. The General had to know already; his notification was part of the protocol she'd set up with the NID.

She blanched. Did the Colonel know? The rest of her team? She didn't think Hammond had informed them. The rest of the SG1 team had been fine with her when they'd hashed out a plan for Sarah Gardner earlier that day and she figured they would have said something if they'd known. She stood up, needing some distance from Pete.

'So, you're probably mad right now but there's, uh, more.'

She whirled around to face him. 'What?' She demanded.

'My friend told me your background was scrubbed.' Pete said quietly. 'It only made me more concerned about what you were involved with. I, uh, I followed you.'

Sam made the leap easily. 'You followed me to the stake-out!' She whirled away from him. 'You intended to interrupt our operation because you…' she put her hands over her face.

Pete struggled to his feet. 'Sam…'

'Don't touch me.' Sam avoided his outstretched hand. She looked anywhere but at him. She took a step toward the door, wanting, needing to escape.

'I'm sorry.' Pete said, raising his voice as he moved to place himself in her path although he wisely didn't try to touch her again. 'I'm so sorry I didn't trust you.'

'Get out of my way.' Sam stated angrily, her hands clenching into fists by her side. 'Or I swear, injured or not, I will kick you on your ass.'

'I don't doubt it,' Pete lifted his hands in supplication, 'but please just hear me out. I get that I screwed up big time here, but I'm a cop; I investigate when something doesn't add up and I was worried about you! You can't tell me that you wouldn't have done the same thing!'

'I wouldn't!' Sam retorted, furious. 'I would have respected your privacy and respected the fact that there are parts of your job you couldn't discuss with me. And even if I followed you to a stake-out, I would have had more sense than to approach you in the middle of it and endanger your operation and your team!'

Pete sat down heavily on the nearest object which was the chair of the sofa. He placed a hand over his abdomen where he'd been caught by shrapnel from the exploding van and sucked in a breath.

Sam hovered, torn between her want to leave and innate decency to see if he was OK.

'I don't know how to make this right.' Pete admitted. 'But I want to.'

She looked away from him and stared instead at the hardwood floor; the scars of scuff marks across the wood holding her attention.

'I think we have something good here, Sam.' Pete said. 'I'm already crazy about you. Maybe that's why I overreacted when you wouldn't tell me what you did. I felt shut out and I didn't handle that well. All I can do now is swear that I won't do anything like that ever again.'

Sam stuffed her hands in the pockets of her jacket. 'Because you don't have to; because you know what I do.' She pointed out ruthlessly. 'And I'm so angry that I asked the General to give me permission to tell you right now because clearly you don't deserve to know.'

She felt her stomach churn; so many of the men and women at the SGC served without their families ever knowing what their loved ones did to save the planet every day. She was suddenly questioning why she'd felt the need to insist Pete needed the standard brief. The thought that she might have only requested it because she'd known it would make things easier between them made her feel nauseous.

'Sam…'

'You say you want to make this right,' Sam said tersely, 'let me ask you this: would you have told me if the General hadn't called you on running the background check?'

Pete's shock was written all over his face.

She smiled grimly. 'I wrote the security protocol for when someone runs a background check on SGC personnel, Pete. I know he was informed and his sudden need to have me in his office yesterday when he was somewhere else for a good twenty minutes is making a lot more sense to me now.' God, she was so embarrassed. Her relationship with the General was complicated by his being her childhood Uncle George, and she didn't know which had spoken with Pete.

'OK. I admit he talked to me but I would have told you. Maybe not now,' he waved at his injury, 'but eventually.'

After they'd become more involved and he'd been sure she wouldn't walk out on him for it, Sam surmised.

Pete took another deep breath and captured her gaze. 'Can we get past this?'

'I don't know.' Sam said honestly. 'Right now I'm not sure I want to.' She felt humiliated and she was furious that he'd placed her team in danger.

'What can I do to change your mind?' Pete asked seriously.

'Give me some space.' Sam said immediately.

'I can do that.' Pete said.

Sam felt her breath stutter and she went for the door, the urge to escape pushing her through it. Pete didn't attempt to stop her again. She made it to her car before she broke down; tears seeping out of her eyes and sobs catching sharply in the back of her throat. She swiped at her face, furious with herself.

She had worked long and hard to establish her career and that Pete had undermined her with a man she respected so much hurt worse than knowing he'd respected her boundaries so little. She was also furious, Sam allowed to herself; furious that her judgement about men sucked so much, furious that she'd placed her team in danger through her relationship with Pete albeit unknowingly.

Damn it. She wiped her face and gunned the engine. The drive back to Colorado Springs was cathartic; the speed of the car and the open road doing much to get her back on an even keel. But she ignored the turn off for her home and continued on, taking the route to the General's house in the most beautiful part of the suburbs.

She rang the doorbell and stepped back. She wasn't surprised when Hammond opened the heavy door and led the way to his study without a word. He left her for a few moments returning with two steaming mugs of coffee.

Sam took her coffee and almost burned her tongue when she took a sip. She wrapped her hands around the warmth and the familiarity of Hammond and his home ease her for a moment. 'I'm sorry to disturb you, sir.'

'You can lose the ranks, Sam.' Hammond said gently, sitting down in one of the easy chairs in front of his desk. He gestured at the empty one beside him.

'Pete told me everything.' Sam said simply, sitting down and putting her mug next to his on the desk. 'Or at least, he told me most of it.' She laughed humourlessly as she smoothed her hands down her thighs. 'I worked out your involvement in his sudden need to confess myself.' She smiled at his surprise. 'I wrote the security protocols.'

'Ah.' Hammond looked chagrined. 'I'd forgotten that.'

'I…can't apologise enough…' Sam began.

Hammond stopped her with a sharp motion of his hand. He sat forward, almost perching on the edge of the seat. 'You have nothing to apologise for.'

'I trusted him,' Sam argued tightly, 'I vouched for him when I requested permission for the standard brief to be given.' She shook her head. 'How can you ever trust my judgment again?'

'You don't believe that he was simply concerned for you?' Hammond questioned.

'I don't know.' Sam said tiredly, running a hand through her hair. 'I believe he believes it.'

Hammond harrumphed in agreement.

'He has issues because of his ex-wife.' Sam allowed. Mark had warned her when he'd told her about Pete but she hadn't taken him too seriously because everyone had their baggage her included. 'I think he was influenced by that more than he wants to admit but…' she bit her lip, 'it doesn't excuse what he did.'

'Can I ask if you've made a decision on the future of your relationship with him?' Hammond inquired.

Sam felt her cheeks flare red but nodded. 'I told him I needed some space but beyond that I really don't know.' She informed him. She took a deep breath and forced herself to meet his gaze. 'Do…have…do my team know?'

'No.' Hammond shook his head. 'I handled this myself.'

Her body sagged with relief. She had suspected but it was good to know for certain. 'Thank you, sir.' She looked down and tried hard to blink away the tears.

Hammond plucked a tissue from a box on the desk and handed it to her.

'I feel stupid.' Sam admitted as she blew her nose. 'He as good as stalked me!'

'He did.' Hammond said mildly. 'He crossed a line.' He paused. 'For what it's worth, I don't think it's a mistake he'll make again.'

Sam sighed and accepted the mug he handed her again. She took another hesitant sip and wasn't surprised to find the coffee had cooled. 'I'm sorry you were put in an awkward position because of my personal life, sir.'

Hammond waved away her apology. 'I'm more worried about you than concerned about that.' He smiled at her. 'We always knew when you transferred to my command that there may be occasional issues given my friendship with your family and Jacob.'

'At least Dad doesn't know about all this.' Her eyes flew to him questioningly.

'No,' Hammond agreed, 'I haven't told him. To all extents and purposes, Sam, this is your personal business.' He raised his mug. 'It was my duty as commander of the programme to speak to Detective Shanahan and warn him off any further attempts to dig into things that don't concern him but other than that.' He sighed. 'Admittedly I may have overstepped my professional boundaries in suggesting in strong terms that he tell you what he'd done.'

Sam was smarting too much to be grateful for his interference but she made an attempt. 'I understand that you were looking out for me and I am grateful that it forced him into telling me sooner rather than later.' She traced a finger around the rim of her mug. 'I don't know what I'm going tell them.' The words tumbled out before she could help herself.

'You don't have to tell them anything.' Hammond stated quietly, understanding without explanation that she meant SG1.

'You know my team, sir.' Sam pointed dryly. 'Trying to keep anything from them is difficult.' And she didn't want to have to explain Pete's actions and reveal her lack of judgment. It felt too much like admitting she'd failed. The thought of explaining anything to Jack just made her cringe; the conversations they'd already shared on the subject had been awkward enough.

Hammond nodded slowly. 'Jacob could probably use your help with the power unit on the weapon the Tok'ra have designed from the Telchak device.'

Sam looked at him, slightly stunned at the implied suggestion. 'I couldn't ask you to…'

'I know you would never ask me for favours, Sam.' Hammond said evenly.

'Even after my request to tell Pete the Stargate brief?' Sam mused out loud.

'Even then.' Hammond said. He held her gaze forcefully. 'I still agree Detective Shanahan saw too much for a cover story to have sufficed, and given his _curiosity_, I think anything short of what was given to him would only have resulted in him digging further on his own.'

On one level, Sam knew Hammond was right; on another, she no longer believed that Pete deserved to know the truth. She took a sip of her coffee to hide her frown.

'And my sending you to the Alpha site to work with Jacob on this device isn't exactly a favour.' Hammond continued wryly. 'We need that weapon working and you are our technological expert. If it allows you a few days grace to address a personal issue, well, regard that as a bonus.' He paused. 'As far as I'm aware there's nothing else urgent on your assignment list at present?'

Sam shook her head. 'We're scheduled to go to Cimmeria with Doctor Gardner tomorrow and beyond that I have some requests for consults from Area 51 and Doctor McKay.' She was tempted to take the offer Hammond was dangling in front of her. There was a valid mission reason for her to go and it would give her time to sort through the Pete mess and work out what she would tell her team if anything. She'd only asked Pete for space, and although she couldn't see herself forgiving him and carrying on their relationship as though nothing had happened, there was a nagging voice in her head that wanted her to try to work it out with Pete; she wasn't the type to give up on something at the first obstacle.

'Well, then, a few days assisting your father should have no major impact one way or another.' Hammond said firmly. 'I can call the base and have your departure authorised immediately.'

Sam nodded decisively. 'Thank you, sir.' She'd stop by her house to close it down for a few days and then head straight for the base. She could be at the Alpha site in an under a couple of hours. Sure, she'd have to avoid her father's questions but she'd had years of experience at that. She put her mug down and went to stand.

'If you want to talk further, Sam…' Hammond said invitingly.

'No, sir. I think I need to work this out myself.' Sam grimaced. 'But thank you for the offer.'

They said goodbye and Sam got back into her car with relief. She was lucky her Uncle George was so understanding about what had happened; another CO might have given her a hard time, Sam mused as she navigated the streets to her own home.

The answer machine was flashing when she entered the house and she sighed in the silence of the kitchen before punching the play button.

'_OK, so I know this isn't giving you space but I hate how you left and…' _There was an audible sigh from Pete._ 'I screwed up; I get that, I get that big time. You have every right to be mad at me. I know that. I also know we're good together and I don't want to lose what we've started here so…take the time you need but if you can find it in you to give me a second chance, I'll do whatever it takes to win back your trust; anything. That's…that's all I wanted to say. Stay safe, Sam. Bye.'_

Sam rubbed her face tiredly. She didn't know what she wanted to do. She was hurt and, despite Hammond's assurances that Pete's actions hadn't affected his regard for her, she was still embarrassed. She'd only set out to have some fun; to stop fixating on the non-relationship she had Jack. Pete had been fun and easy and…and, sure, there had been the potential for more. He was someone she could see herself being with instead of Jack – she wouldn't have slept with him if she couldn't. But this…this hurt and second-guessing herself wasn't fun.

She shook herself. She pressed 'the delete all messages' button. She had a trip to the Alpha site to prepare for; she should get moving.

o-O-o

Daniel sat down heavily on the dry stone wall edging Gairwyn's property and breathed in the cold crisp air of Cimmeria. The planet hadn't changed all that much from the first time SG1 had walked through the Stargate and made friends with the Cimmerians despite being ravaged in an attack by Heru'ur. The Asgard teacher that Thor had left behind had helped with that, quickly enabling the Cimmerians to grow their crops and rebuild their villages.

The SGC visited every few months. Medicines and knowledge were traded in exchange for a long term anthropological and archaeological study on Cimmeria. Daniel had thought of it when SG1 had sat down to brainstorm what to do with Sarah. The team was small; Doctor Aaron Casing was a fifty year old Oxford scholar with white hair and a quiet manner; an expert in Viking mythology and culture. His research assistant, Garth Lumi, had returned a few months before because of a family emergency and hadn't been replaced. Sarah was overqualified but the project would give her time to assess what she wanted to do and give her a measure of security; the Protected Planets treaty was no longer in affect but they were all fairly certain Anubis wouldn't challenge the Asgard directly again and Thor's Hammer kept her safe from any other Goa'uld stupid enough to set foot on Cimmeria.

It also helped that the Cimmerians were welcoming to an ex-host after their experience with Kendra and Sam, Daniel thought, breathing in deeply and letting the air cleanse him. He frowned.

SG1 had arrived at the base that morning to the news that Sam had been sent to the Alpha site to assist her father with the weapon they were devising against the super soldiers Anubis was breeding to replace the Jaffa. Jack was furious that he hadn't been consulted and had requested that the rest of SG1 head to the Alpha site to support Sam after they'd dropped Sarah in Cimmeria. Hammond had been implacable in his refusal.

Daniel understood the root of Jack's concern; every time the team had split up in recent weeks, it had led to bad things. Sam had only just recovered from a major concussion after an incident on the Prometheus and before that Daniel had found himself kidnapped on Earth.

'Do you mind if I join you?' Sarah's cut glass accent yanked him back from his memories.

He waved at the wall. 'Pull up a stone.'

Sarah sat down gingerly beside him. She looked good in the green BDUs but vulnerable; like a little girl playing dress-up. 'This is a lovely planet, Daniel.'

'It was one of the first places we visited.' Daniel said. 'I think we all kind of hold a fondness for it because of that.'

'I can see why.' Sarah cleared her throat. 'Gairwyn asked me if I was your wife.'

Daniel couldn't prevent the flinch and saw from her expression that he hadn't hid it in time. He sighed. 'She knew Sha're was a host and that I'd hoped to bring her here one day…I didn't realise I hadn't told Gairwyn about her death.'

'She was the host to Ammonet?' Sarah asked softly.

'Yes.'

'I apologise, Daniel.' Sarah said. 'I shouldn't ask…'

'No, it's OK, I just…' Daniel sighed heavily. 'I still miss her, you know.'

'I'm surprised you married.' Sarah shook her head. 'You were always so caught up in your work.'

'Well, I didn't get a choice.' Daniel admitted with a laugh. 'I met Sha're on my first mission through the Stargate. She was given to me as a gift.'

'Oh.' Sarah raised her eyebrows, a crease forming along her brow. 'Is that when you destroyed Ra?'

'Yeah,' Daniel gestured out toward the endless blue sky, 'we blew him up; Jack, Sha're and me.' He wet his lips. 'I stayed behind with Sha're when Jack came back. A year later, we'd just made contact with Earth again when Apophis attacked Abydos and took Sha're.'

'You loved her very much.' Sarah placed a hand on his arm. 'I can see that.'

'I _love_ her very much.' Daniel corrected gently. 'I'm not sure I'm ever going to be ready to be involved with someone else.'

'I think it's going to be a long time before I get involved with someone myself.' Sarah said, withdrawing her hand. 'I don't even know who I am anymore.'

'Sam went through something similar when she was taken over by a Tok'ra symbiote.' Daniel murmured. 'It took her some time to sort through everything but she made it. So did Kendra.'

'You told me about her; the host who tricked her Goa'uld into coming here.' Sarah said. She nodded. 'Gairwyn spoke of her with a great deal of fondness.'

'They were friends.' Daniel said. He smiled as he heard footsteps approaching and recognised Jack's easy gait.

'Sorry to interrupt, kids, but it's time for SG1 to head back.' Jack declared as he approached. He waved a fingerless gloved hand over his shoulder in the direction of the Stargate.

Daniel stood and hugged Sarah goodbye. 'Take care.'

'You too.' Sarah said quietly in his ear.

He gave her a final squeeze and stepped away, waving goodbye to Aaron and Gairwyn as SG1 started the trek back to the Stargate. He wasn't surprised when Teal'c and Jack flanked him on either side.

'You sure this is the best thing for her?' Jack asked.

Daniel shrugged. 'No,' he admitted, 'but she's safe here. She's doing something useful if a little boring for her. Aaron isn't a hard taskmaster and they have the whole English thing in common so…hopefully she'll recover and determine what she wants to do.'

'You do not think she will join the fight against the Goa'uld, Daniel Jackson.' Teal'c queried.

'Maybe,' Daniel said, breathless from the fast pace Jack was setting, 'I don't know.' He reached out a hand and hauled Jack back a pace.

'What?' Jack demanded.

Daniel glared at him. 'General Hammond isn't going to change his mind about the Alpha site.'

Jack glowered. 'He might if we get back while there's still plenty of time to gate there.'

'I believe you are mistaken, O'Neill,' Teal'c said firmly, 'General Hammond made his decision to deny your request extremely clear.'

'She shouldn't be alone.' Jack muttered.

'She's hardly alone, Jack,' Daniel pointed out exasperated, 'Sam has the whole Alpha site command and security force with her, not to mention her father and Selmak, and a whole heap of Jaffa.'

Teal'c raised an eyebrow. 'The correct term for a collective of Jaffa is not a heap, Daniel Jackson.'

'Sorry,' Daniel batted a hand in his direction, 'you know what I mean. Sam is fine.'

'She had a whole heap of people with her on the Prometheus too, Daniel,' Jack retorted, 'until, you know, she didn't and had to save all of their asses.'

Daniel winced. 'OK, but Teal'c's right; the General's not going to change his mind because we turn up a few minutes early.'

'So, what?' Jack snapped. 'We're just supposed to leave her there?'

Teal'c inclined his head. 'Tomorrow I will request a trip to the Alpha site to confer with M'Zel. He has expressed concerns regarding tension with the Tok'ra. I believe General Hammond will agree to this request.'

All three of them stopped walking. Daniel almost bent double as he tried to regain his breath and he noticed Jack took a few belaboured breaths himself. Teal'c seemed unaffected.

'Tomorrow, huh?' Jack considered, taking off his cap and running his fingers through the damp strands.

Teal'c looked back at him evenly.

'OK, that's a plan.' Jack said.

'Why M'Zel? Rya'c and Bra'tac aren't at the Alpha site?' Daniel questioned idly as they began to walk again.

'They are visiting Hak'tyl.' Teal'c informed him cheerily.

Jack patted Daniel's shoulder. 'Hey, you call that realtor?' He asked changing the subject.

'Yeah, the house is on the market. She thinks it will sell quickly.' Daniel had no regrets over his decision. He'd go apartment hunting when they got back from the Alpha site. He'd rent until he found somewhere to buy. 'You OK with me being in your spare room for a couple of weeks?'

'Sure.' Jack said easily. His gaze moved past Daniel to Teal'c. 'You want to come over for pizza tonight, Teal'c?'

'Maybe we should wait for Sam to get back.' Daniel suggested, pushing his glasses up his nose. 'Maybe do a team night?'

'We can do both.' Jack declared firmly. 'Carter's not going to mind us getting together without her.'

Because she has someone else in her life who'll take up her time, Daniel supplied the rest of Jack's thought silently. He frowned as a thought occurred to him. 'We don't have to invite Detective Shanahan, do we?'

Jack's eyebrows shot up with alarm. 'Hell, no.'

'I am most relieved to hear that, O'Neill.' Teal'c confirmed.

Jack whirled in front of them and brought them all to a halt again. 'OK,' he regarded Daniel and Teal'c with guarded concern, 'you guys don't like Shanahan.'

It was a statement not a question but Daniel answered anyway. 'It's not really a question of like or dislike so much as…' he trailed away at Jack's knowing look and Teal'c's knowing eyebrow, and sighed, 'no.'

Jack looked over at the Jaffa. 'T?'

'I do not believe he is a suitable mate for Major Carter.' Teal'c said firmly.

'You don't like him either, Jack.' Daniel said unable to keep the petulance from his tone.

Jack sighed and lifted his hand from the butt of his P90. 'Look, I'm going to tell you guys what I told Hammond…'

Daniel looked at him quizzically and wondered when Jack had discussed Sam's boyfriend with the General.

'…nobody is ever, _ever_, going to be good enough for Carter,' Jack continued, his hand gesturing furiously, 'but she deserves to be happy so…we're all going to just have to suck it up. He's her choice.'

Daniel wanted to question that but he knew if he did, Jack would clam up. His friends had made their decisions, Daniel reminded himself; he needed to respect that – not knock their two heads together and insist they kiss each other already no matter how much he might want to.

Teal'c lowered his brow. 'Does this mean we will not impress upon Detective Shanahan at the earliest opportunity that he will die should he harm Major Carter in any way?'

Daniel exchanged an amused look with Jack.

Jack slapped Teal'c's shoulder. 'I tell you what, Teal'c, why don't you take care of that. Daniel and I will distract Carter.'

Teal'c bowed his head in agreement. Jack shook his head in bemusement. They set off again.

Daniel cleared his throat. 'You know she's going to kill all of us if she ever hears about it.' But despite his innate view that it was better to talk than threaten, he couldn't deny that he was somewhat looking forward to that particular discussion with Shanahan. There was something decidedly odd about how he had happened to be at the stake-out.

Teal'c nodded. 'She will be most unhappy.'

'So, we're still going to do it, right?' Daniel checked. He breathed a sigh of relief as the Stargate came into view.

'Oh yeah.' Jack said again, cheerfully.

Teal'c's smile was feral. 'Indeed.'

'Just checking.' Daniel smiled back and went to dial them home.


	14. Outside Perspectives

**Author's Note: **Sam/Jack UST. Sam/Pete. Daniel/Janet UST. Jacob/Team & Hammond friendship. Jacob/Selmak & Bra'tac friendship.

**Death Knell Recap: **_Sam and her Dad are working on the power unit for the weapon against Anubis's new super soldier. Sam notes her Dad is grumpy and wonders if he's had coffee yet; he tells her he's given up because of Selmak. He teases Sam that they never talk. Lieutenant Glenn enters and tells them the Alpha site is under attack and Colonel Riley has given the order to evacuate. Back at the SGC, the rest of SG1 come running as the Alpha site is dialled. They realise the Stargate has fallen on its face but that the wormhole has dug a hole allowing a team to go through. SG1 immediately volunteer. They with SG3 head to the planet and set off in search of survivors._

_They spot the armour of a super soldier among the ruins and Reynolds comes across Major Green and a group of survivors – but Sam isn't with them. Hammond sends more team to assist with getting the wounded out and the men of SG1 find Jacob. Jacob hands Jack the weapon but notes Sam has the completed power module and Jacob doesn't know where she is or if she's alive. Daniel goes back with Jacob who recommends a missile. Hammond orders a UAV. Hammond starts to investigate how Anubis got the address of the Alpha site._

_As Jack and Teal'c continue to search for Sam, Daniel hears the story from Jacob: the super soldier went straight for them, killing Glenn. Teal'c moves on to talk to M'Zel, who accuses the Tok'ra of having a spy in the Goa'uld Olokun's ranks who he believes has compromised them as Anubis was moving against Olokun. M'Zel admits that the rebel Jaffa sent men in the hopes of convincing Olokun's Jaffa to join them and they haven't been heard from since._

_Jacob is up and about and denies the Tok'ra have a spy with Olokun. M'Zel arrives back and admits one of the Jaffa has not returned and Anubis has captured many including the Tok'ra spy. Delek, a Tok'ra council member, arrives to talk with Hammond and he tells him that the Tok'ra's covert activities are not always shared with their allies. Jacob and Selmak confront Delek; Delek tells Selmak that their loyalty is in question. Jacob tells Hammond, passionately arguing to go to the Alpha site to search for Sam so he can be useful. On the planet the UAV is shot down, and an injured Sam who is evading the super soldier sees it. _

_Back at the SGC, M'Zel talks with Jacob regarding the escalating tension at the Beta site between the Tok'ra and Jaffa, but Jacob has to admit that not all Tok'ra feel the way he does._

_As Sam works on setting up the missile attached to the UAV to take out the super soldier, M'Zel, Delek, Daniel, Hammond and Jacob meet to try and resolve the differences between the allies, but it quickly becomes clear that it's not possible. _

_On the planet, Sam gets the missile to work and blows up the super soldier. But as she rests wearily, the soldier begins to climb out of the rubble. Teal'c arrives and starts shooting at it, allowing Sam to get to cover. Jack goes to her side firing at the super soldier with the weapon and she hands him the new power unit. He kills the super soldier. He comforts her and she slumps exhausted against him._

_Back at the SGC, Delek informs Hammond that the council have determined that the Tok'ra will leave the Beta site; and M'Zel states the Jaffa have taken the same decision. Jacob goes to see a tired and recovering Sam in the infirmary and tells her that he's going to be gone awhile; he feels a responsibility to go with the Tok'ra and try to mend fences. He says goodbye to her._

**Outside Perspectives**

The sight of Jacob Carter leaning heavily against the wall outside of his daughter's room sent a rush of concern and protectiveness through Janet Fraiser. She marched up and slid her arm around his waist before the General and Tok'ra liaison could protest and hustled him into a nearby exam room. She'd learned a few weeks before that Selmak, the symbiote Jacob hosted, was dying and she was worried.

'I'm fine.' Jacob insisted with the same stubbornness that Janet saw every day in Sam.

Janet repressed the urge to sigh and pointed at the bed. 'You were slumped against a wall in my infirmary, sir. That means you get an examination.'

'We've had this conversation before.' Jacob said angrily. 'This is…'

'My infirmary and my rules.' Janet shot right back. She folded her arms over her ubiquitous white lab coat and stared him down. Show no fear. It was her first rule for dealing with military personnel especially those of higher rank.

Jacob's head dipped. Selmak softened the glower on Jacob's face into something more sympathetic. 'We are due to leave for the Tok'ra in one hour, Doctor Fraiser.'

Janet nodded; she'd heard the rumours. 'Then consider this your final pre-mission check.'

Selmak smiled suddenly. 'I find myself wishing I'd spent more time with you, Doctor Fraiser. You are a woman with substance.'

'Call me Janet, Selmak,' Janet gestured at the bed, 'and please; get comfortable.'

Selmak acquiesced and suddenly, it was Jacob again. He shrugged out of his Tok'ra jacket and let Janet check his breathing, pulse and blood pressure without comment.

'How's your leg?' Janet asked, motioning for him to strip so she could examine it.

Jacob scowled but followed her silent instruction. He winced as she poked and prodded. 'Is that necessary?'

'It's healing well.' Janet commented evenly. 'Is Selmak helping?' Jacob had informed her that his symbiote was struggling to heal him with the onset of old age.

'I've asked Selmak to stop.' Jacob admitted reluctantly. 'It will accelerate the decline if…' he stopped abruptly, swallowing hard.

Janet stepped away, her compassion stirring at Jacob's evident distress at the thought of losing his symbiote. 'You can redress.' She turned away and made a notation on the clipboard she held, keeping her attention on her notes and allowing him some privacy to regain his composure as he dressed. 'How are you getting on with the medication I gave you?'

'Selmak thinks it's helping boost my immune system.' Jacob said, slipping off the bed carefully before placing his weight on the leg he had injured.

'Good.' Janet set the clipboard aside and pushed her hands into her pockets. 'I can give you a supply to take with you.'

Jacob blinked at her. 'I don't know how long I'll be gone.'

'Then I'll make you a deal,' Janet said dryly, 'I'll get you a year's supply and at the end of the year you come back for another exam and to restock.'

Jacob rested back against the edge of the bed and folded his arms over his chest. 'You drive a hard bargain.'

'Sam's a good friend.' Janet said mildly. She was still annoyed at Jacob for insisting that he wasn't going to tell Sam that Selmak was dying; that Jacob was in all probability going to go with his symbiote.

'A year.' Jacob agreed.

And just like that, Janet knew he didn't believe he'd make it a year; expected to die long before that.

Janet straightened her spine. Well, screw that. She was doing everything in her power to keep him alive whether he liked it or not. 'Stay here, I'll get the medication.'

Jacob raised his eyebrows, possibly at the glare she was levelling at him, and nodded. Janet turned around smartly and headed for the locked drug cabinet which was in reality a huge storage closet right next to her office. All the major pharmaceuticals were locked away under tight control. Janet unlocked the door, took what she needed, careful to sign out all the medication correctly. She slipped the packets into a brown pharmacy bag that they used to help provide some privacy for people and locked up before hurrying back to Jacob.

She was almost surprised to see him in the room waiting for her return. She had half-expected him to make good his escape while she was gone from the room. She handed him the bag and he opened it up to review the contents. He looked at her with amusement.

'There's more in here than your wonder drug.' He commented.

Janet shrugged, crossed her arms and stared him down. She knew he was surprised at the extras she'd packed; antibiotics; antihistamine; pain killers. 'They won't last long but I have confidence that the Tok'ra can use the samples to synthesise alternatives for you.' She said. 'I believe if you can take measures to deal with your own health issues, it should help reduce the impact to Selmak.'

There was a head dip and Selmak peeked out at her again from behind Jacob's dark eyes. 'Thank you.'

Janet arched one eyebrow. 'I'm expecting you both back in a year for a refill.'

Selmak shifted under her knowing look. 'We understand you are concerned for Samantha, Janet, and Jacob is deeply grateful that she has such a good friend. We realise we have placed you in a difficult position. If Jacob does not return, General Hammond has a letter for Sam that we have written. It tells her everything.'

A letter. It wasn't unusual for frontline soldiers to leave letters behind for their loved ones, but Jacob would never have told her, Janet realised. 'Thank you.'

There was a pause and Jacob was back in control, an expression of half-amusement and half-chagrin on his face at his symbiote's openness. But he straightened and looked at Janet seriously. 'I've been remiss. I've never thanked you for all the times you've looked after myself and Selmak; for all the times you've saved my daughter's life, Major.'

'There's no need…' Janet hurried to stop him; it sounded so final.

'There's every need.' Jacob smiled, the corners of his eyes crinkling. 'Thank you.'

Janet cleared her throat, easing the sudden tightness there. 'You can thank me by coming home for your refill, sir.'

His gaze filled with reluctant admiration. 'Selmak believes you are more stubborn than even me so I should give in gracefully and say yes.'

Janet smiled back at him. 'That would be my preference.'

'I'll see you in a year, Doctor.' Jacob promised.

'Yes, sir.' Janet said softly.

She gave him a head start through the door before picking up her abandoned clipboard and following. She paused as voices filtered through the open door and she hovered as she recognised Jack O'Neill's Minnesotan tinged voice.

'…are you sure we can't get you to change your mind?'

'I've made my decision, Colonel.' Jacob was saying firmly.

'Right. Just checking.' Jack sounded tired but then he had spent almost twelve hours straight tracking Sam and the super soldier on the abandoned Alpha site the day before. He had slept almost as long as Sam once they'd gotten safely back to the SGC.

'Jack,' Jacob said, sounding tentative for the first time that Janet could remember, 'what you and Teal'c did to find Sam…'

'Think nothing of it.' Jack replied cutting him off.

Jacob harrumphed softly. 'You won't let me thank you for saving my daughter?'

'Hey, she's saved us a few times too. You too. We're going to miss you turning up to bail us out.'

'Just don't go messing with advanced technology and I think you'll be fine.' Jacob bantered back.

There was a silence. Janet's lips quirked with amusement as she imagined the embarrassed look on both men's faces.

'I should…' Jack began.

'And I should…' Jacob chimed in.

A couple of footsteps echoed through the room from the corridor; Jack moving away towards Sam's room if Janet was any judge of his habits.

'Jack,' Jacob called out and halted the other man, 'I want you to know that there's nobody else I trust more with Sam's life than you.'

Janet's heart leaped in her chest. The symbolism of Jacob's words touched her and Janet lowered her gaze to blink back tears. Jacob had all but given over his daughter into Jack O'Neill's keeping with that statement.

'I'll try not to let you down, sir.' Jack's reply was so sincere, and it cut through Janet's wilful not-knowing about his feelings for Sam, Sam's feelings for Jack, like a knife.

Janet closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She tiptoed away from the door, guilt flushing through her at what she'd heard. It should have remained private between the two men. She set the clipboard face down on the bed and sat down heavily on a stool, lowering her face into her hands.

She'd known for years that Sam and Jack had feelings beyond those of team-mates; had been witness to their confessions. Yet neither had sought to pursue the other; they'd held to the oaths and put the mission first and while Janet had occasionally questioned Sam on that, she'd ultimately come to believe that whatever feelings they had, neither would allow it to become a problem professionally. Jack, in particular, had seemed to accept the situation and move on.

But Janet believed that Sam loved Jack despite recent efforts to find someone else – Janet was still withholding judgment about Sam's nascent relationship with Pete Shanahan – and she'd just had borne witness to the fact that Jack still loved Sam. She shook her head. She didn't know what was sadder; that she knew deep down that she wouldn't do anything to force the issue of their feelings out in the open, or that they wouldn't confront the issue themselves. She wondered if Jacob knew about Shanahan; maybe not, given his words to Jack.

'Janet, there you are! I've been looking for you everywhere and…' Daniel Jackson froze in the doorway as Janet's head whipped up. The look on his face morphed from friendly hello to fierce concern. 'Hey, what's wrong?' He crossed the space between them quickly and took hold of one of her hands.

'Nothing.' Janet denied automatically.

Daniel frowned at her, his blue eyes shining behind the panes of the glasses he wore. 'You're crying.'

Janet realised belatedly that her cheeks were wet. 'Bad day.' She ferretted in a pocket and pulled out a tissue to dab at her eyes.

Daniel looked at her sceptically.

'I overheard something,' Janet confessed, unable to continue lying to him. 'It just…it made me sad.'

'OK.' Daniel's thumb brushed over her knuckles. 'You want to talk about it?'

Janet shook her head. 'I was eavesdropping and it's none of my business.' As soon as she said it, the truth of it resonated with her on a deep level. It was Sam's business; Jack's. It was their lives, Janet reminded herself briskly; their decision.

And she wasn't so dissimilar, was she? She'd fallen for someone who was unattainable in focusing on Daniel for a time. He was a patient, a friend, a man so in love with his late wife that he still grieved for her. Janet had accepted that she'd never be more than a good friend to him; had tried to date in the past year to get past her feelings. She'd stopped for a while but maybe, Janet mused, maybe she needed to get back to dating. She gently pulled her hand free of his. 'You were looking for me?'

'Yeah,' Daniel took a step back and wrapped his arms around his torso, 'the General's asked me to arrange the memorial for the people we lost at the Alpha site.'

Another rush of sadness floored Janet. God; they'd lost so many.

'I was hoping you could tell me a little about the medical staff.'

She'd lost two of her medical team. Janet thought sadly of the doctor and nurse who hadn't made it before the self-destruct went off. She wondered if they had left letters behind. 'Doctor Yin knew Karl and Rosie the best. They were his staff. I haven't recalled him from the Beta site; they needed the extra medical personnel to deal with the evacuees.' She slipped off the stool. 'And I don't think I can talk about this today. Tomorrow?'

Daniel nodded. 'The memorial's on Sunday out at the Beta site.' He smiled humourlessly. 'We figure the Jaffa and the Tok'ra will be gone by then.'

Janet winced in sympathy. 'It sounds like the discussions got a little heated.'

'That's one way of putting it.' Daniel commented. 'I mean, we like to think we're better than the Langarans but when push came to shove sitting at that table yesterday felt a lot like sitting with the Langarans. And it's such a waste!' He gesticulated wildly. 'Just when we've got a weapon to make a difference, our allies go off in a huff and suddenly we're alone again and…and I don't even know what I'm saying.'

Janet didn't think; she reached out and a second later had an armful of archaeologist, Daniel's arms wrapped tightly around her. His body curved to hold her petite frame in a solid hug.

'Bad day, huh?' Janet said into his shoulder.

'It's getting better.' Daniel said, his breath stirring her hair.

Janet laughed gently at that before sobering. 'How many people did you lose?'

'None.' Daniel grimaced. 'The military got the civilians out first. Every member of my department is accounted for. R&D wasn't so lucky; botany lost two; xenobiology lost one because Doctor Po wouldn't leave her alien baby rat-thing behind…' he gave a short harsh laugh, 'the rest were Marines and two Air Force officers including Colonel Riley.' His grip tightened. 'And we almost lost Sam.'

'But we didn't. Her Dad and Selmak healed the worst of it.' Janet reassured him. She stroked a comforting circle on his back before pulling away. She snagged the clipboard from the bed where she had discarded it. 'Come on. Let's go check on her.'

They walked down the corridor to the ward. Janet wasn't surprised to find Jack sat on a stool at the foot of Sam's bed; his gaze intent on Sam's sleeping form.

'She dropped off again.' He said without looking up; didn't even seem to notice Daniel walking around the bed to stand beside him.

Janet felt her chest tighten. 'Her body needs time to heal. It's doing exactly what it needs to do.'

'Should we, uh, call Shanahan?' Daniel asked.

Jack's head whipped around to stare at Daniel as though he'd suggested they both strip naked in the control room. 'No!'

'We should discuss it with Sam when she wakes up.' Janet said firmly. Jack might love Sam but he wasn't the man she was seeing no matter how he or Janet felt about it all.

'It doesn't matter,' Jack said, swivelling back to watch Sam, 'Hammond won't let him back on base.' His tone was absolutely certain. He glanced up. 'Where's Teal'c?'

'He headed out to the Beta site to talk with M'Zel.' Daniel grimaced and adjusted his glasses. 'He's not a happy camper about M'Zel's decision and he, uh, muttered something about how it wasn't M'Zel's decision to make and Jaffa rules of challenge.' He wrinkled his nose.

Jack nodded sharply in understanding.

Janet mentally made a note to raise the issue of Pete with Sam when they were alone. She fingered the clipboard. She needed to get to her office and update her notes, destroy the hard-copy in line with the agreement she had with Jacob on Selmak's condition. 'If you're staying, keep quiet and let her rest.'

The two men gave murmurs of agreement but Janet knew she'd lost them to their vigil. She smoothed the sheet by Sam's side and left them to it.

She wandered to her office, poured herself a cup of coffee and sat down. The computer screen stared back at her. Bad day. Bad week. She blew out a breath and took a sip of her drink. She took hold of the mouse and clicked open a new document.

"_Dear Cassie…_

_I've never thought of writing letters before and I don't know if it's a good idea – if it's something you would want or not. But there are things that I want to tell you and I hope I tell you them in person but if you're reading this then I'm gone…"_

o-O-o

The gate room was organised chaos.

Jacob walked into it carrying the small satchel of belongings he had gathered. It was mostly a few photos of his family and friends; a copy of a book his late wife Kathy had given him, and a tin of his favourite fudge along with the medication Doctor Fraiser had given him. Teal'c was coming down the ramp; the wormhole shutting out behind him.

'Teal'c.' Jacob greeted him warmly. He and Selmak had become fond of both Teal'c and his mentor, Bra'tac.

Teal'c waited beside the ramp and bowed his head as Jacob approached. 'It is good to see you looking so well, General Carter.'

'I owe you a thank you.' Jacob said, getting straight to the point. 'For Sam.'

'Samantha Carter is your daughter and she is my sister.' Teal'c said.

The simplicity and sincerity of the statement took Jacob's breath away and he faltered as he often did when faced with emotion. Selmak slid effortlessly into place.

'Jacob thanks you regardless, Teal'c.' Selmak said quietly. 'It eases his mind to know that Samantha will have SG1 while we are away.'

Teal'c's face darkened. 'I owe you an apology for the way M'Zel spoke with you.'

'And I owe you one for the way Delek spoke with M'Zel.' Selmak replied with a smile. 'We once spoke of the enmity between our two races, Teal'c. Change will take time; more time than we have before Anubis attacks again, I fear.'

Teal'c inclined his head. 'Bra'tac has travelled to the Beta site to oversee the withdrawal of the Jaffa.'

'Then I will say my goodbyes to him in person.' Selmak said. 'Thank you, Teal'c.'

'It has been an honour, Selmak of the Tok'ra; General Carter.' Teal'c bowed and left, passing George Hammond in the doorway.

Selmak relinquished control back to Jacob as the gate began to dial and Hammond walked over to join them.

'Are you sure about this, Jake?' Hammond asked.

Jacob nodded. His old friend looked tired and drawn; they'd lost a lot of people and Jacob knew Hammond felt every loss keenly – he was too good a commander. 'I need to fix this, George.' He sighed. 'Some liaison I've turned out to be.'

'I wouldn't have chosen anyone else.' Hammond said. He offered his hand as the wormhole erupted. 'Take care.'

Jacob shook his hand warmly in a way that had Selmak rolling her metaphorical eyes and whispering in his head to hug the man already. 'Good luck, George.' He pulled away, knowing he didn't need to mention Sam; didn't need to ask his old friend to take care of her; knew it would be done without him saying a word.

'Godspeed, Jake.' Hammond said kindly.

Jacob turned and walked up the ramp. If the gate room had been organised chaos, the Beta site was simply chaos. He spotted Delek and the rest of the Tok'ra standing off to the side finishing their packing. He felt Selmak's fierce resentment and matched it with his own until it was all one ball of anger. They would need to deal with Delek if they were to repair the damage to Selmak's reputation and establish their place again.

On the other side of the clearing, Bra'tac was organising the Jaffa. The decision about where to go first was easy. Bra'tac saw him approach and moved instantly forward, reaching out with one arm. Jacob clasped it firmly.

'My friend,' Bra'tac began, 'these are difficult times.'

Jacob ignored the scandalised looks from both Jaffa and Tok'ra alike at their display of camaraderie. 'Will you walk with me a moment? Selmak and I would like to speak with you before we leave.'

Bra'tac gestured toward a path through the crowd and they set off. They had luckily left the masses behind and were alone when Jacob suddenly stumbled. Bra'tac took hold of his elbow and helped him toward a low stone wall. Jacob sat down and rubbed at his leg. It had healed but it was sore and he was tired.

Bra'tac sat beside him. 'Your leg bothers you?'

'Selmak is taking care of it.' Jacob deflected. He straightened and looked out toward the open countryside; the green trees, rolling hills. It wasn't so different from Earth except for the faint outline of two moons high in the afternoon sky; the faint tinge of green to the blue in the sky.

'It seems our peoples' efforts to build bridges since the Ashrak have failed.' Bra'tac said with enough irritation that Jacob knew he was more annoyed about it than sad.

'I'm not sure anything we could have said or done could bridge the centuries of distrust between the Jaffa and the Tok'ra in such a short space of time.' Jacob demurred. 'It wasn't for the lack of trying.'

'No, and yet we have failed.' Bra'tac harrumphed and pulled his silver cloak around his torso.

'The Jaffa don't need to break with Earth.' Jacob suggested tentatively. 'You guys could stay with the Tok'ra going.'

'We cannot.' Bra'tac looked regretful. 'M'Zel is young and headstrong but his decision is popular with many among the Jaffa who resent the constraints the Tau'ri place upon their coming and going.'

Jacob sighed. 'Teal'c couldn't change their minds?'

Bra'tac hesitated. 'If Teal'c challenged M'Zel's decision, M'Zel would likely challenge Teal'c for the leadership of the Jaffa.'

'You can't believe Teal'c wouldn't win.' Jacob commented assimilating the information.

'Teal'c would win.' Bra'tac's lips tightened. 'But he would return to the Tau'ri and his ruling would simply cause conflict among the Jaffa.'

Jacob smiled at the frustration in Bra'tac's voice. 'He believes he can do more remaining with SG1.'

'He may be right,' Bra'tac conceded, 'but the Jaffa need leadership and if Teal'c is not here, they look to others and he cannot deny them their right to make decisions he would not make if he was.'

Jacob nodded in understanding. He relished the brush of the warm breeze against his skin. It helped refresh him.

'He refuses to listen to my words that the Jaffa need him as a leader.' Bra'tac complained grumpily.

'We both have headstrong children, Bra'tac.' Jacob sympathised.

'Teal'c is not…' Bra'tac began.

Jacob cut him with an impatient hand gesture. 'Teal'c is as much your son as Sam is my daughter.'

Bra'tac huffed. 'Perhaps you are right.'

Jacob believed that Teal'c thought of Bra'tac as his father just as he thought of Sam as his sister.

'There are rumours that you return to the Tok'ra.' Bra'tac questioned.

'The rumours are right.' Jacob shook his head sadly.

'You will miss your daughter.' Bra'tac said quietly. He looked out in the same aimless direction as Jacob.

'Sam understands duty.' Jacob sighed heavily despite his words. 'We need to go back. We messed up. They think we're no longer loyal to them; they cut us out of the loop over Olokun and who knows what else.' His and Selmak's anger bled through his words.

'You deserve better.' Bra'tac commented.

Jacob let Selmak take over.

'We will miss our friendship, Bra'tac.' Selmak said.

There was a rush of her affection for the old Jaffa through Jacob.

'I owe you my freedom.' Bra'tac said. 'You gave the Jaffa tretonin.'

'You owe us nothing.' Selmak countered. 'We should have done more sooner to help the Jaffa.'

'Take this.' Bra'tac slipped her a piece of paper.

Selmak looked at it briefly. It was a Stargate address.

'It is a waystation for the warriors of Hak'tyl. If you ever have need of me you can leave word there.' Bra'tac informed her briskly.

'Thank you, Bra'tac. I wish I could give you the same but I fear the waystations I know are gone.' She sighed and placed it in the satchel; they would memorise the address and destroy the paper later. 'We should return before they think we have eloped.'

_Funny_, Jacob said dryly inside his head, although he suspected that if Selmak had occupied a female host she might have pressed for more than friendship with Bra'tac.

Bra'tac stood and offered his hand to assist Selmak to her feet. She took it gratefully. They walked back in companionable silence. The clearing around the Stargate was filled with Jaffa on one side and Tok'ra on the other. In the middle, Colonel Kirkland stood with a team of Marines.

Selmak nodded at Kirkland and he ordered the Stargate dialled. She turned back to Bra'tac. 'It has been an honour to be your friend, Master Bra'tac.'

Bra'tac stood and offered her a salute; hand fisted tightly and slapped into his chest. 'Should you have need of me, know that I am yours to call upon Selmak of the Tok'ra, General Carter of the Tau'ri.' He held his head up proudly.

_He has guts_, Jacob commented admiringly. Bra'tac had proclaimed his personal allegiance to them in front of a substantial part of the Jaffa army.

_And we owe him to do the same_, Selmak replied. She returned the salute. 'And I am yours, Master Bra'tac of Chulak.'

The wormhole erupted beside them.

'Attention!' Colonel Kirkland ordered loudly.

Selmak glanced toward the Tau'ri and found them saluting, giving Jacob his recognition and accord as a General. She slid back into Jacob's mind and he returned the salute.

He dropped the salute and nodded at Bra'tac. 'Keep our kids safe, Bra'tac.'

'I give you my word.' Bra'tac promised.

Jacob turned and, without looking at the Tok'ra, walked through the wormhole. The trip was one of many and Jacob let Selmak take over, remaining a supportive presence as they ignored the frosty disdain of the rest of the Tok'ra who travelled with them.

It was a relief to finally step out of the wormhole and into the bright crystalline structure of a Tok'ra base. They retreated to their assigned quarters gratefully. They were both furious; Selmak at the fact that she had not been able to accede to the preferences of her host in who controlled his physical body, and Jacob on how Selmak had been treated.

They rested on the sleep platform.

_We have much work to do_, Selmak realised thoughtfully.

_Yeah, it's not going to be easy to reassure the_m, Jacob murmured. _They really believe that I've unduly influenced you._

_They are idiots_, Selmak said with scorn. _They do not understand our partnership._

_Maybe not_, Jacob allowed. _But perhaps it would have been better for you to have had someone else as a host. _

_I do not want someone else, _Selmak said firmly. _You will be my last host, Jacob, and I would not change you. _

The rush of love and reassurance swamped Jacob and it was all he could do to return it with heartfelt gladness.

A sound by the open doorway to their chamber alerted them to the presence of someone else and Jacob raised his head. 'Garshaw!'

'Old friend!' Garshaw crossed the room quickly and Jacob slipped off the platform to accept the hug she offered. 'Come!'

She took hold of his hand and pulled him out of the room. She hurried him through corridor after corridor until they entered a chamber at the outermost limits of the underground structure. It was filled with storage containers but as they entered, Jacob could hear others talking. They rounded a stack of crates and came into the middle of the room.

Jacob's eyes widened. Malek sat on one crate talking with Anise beside him. Korra stood in the corner talking with Ba'ray who broke off their conversation and hurried over to greet him.

_This is a surprise_, Selmak said inside Jacob's head but he could feel her delight.

'Welcome!' Ba'ray beamed at him. 'We've been waiting for you to begin.'

'To begin what?' Jacob asked brusquely. 'What's going on?'

'We don't agree with the decision to break our alliance with the Tau'ri and the Jaffa.' Anise stood, brushing off her tunic.

Malek followed her, getting to his feet. 'We're here to help you.'

_They make a striking couple_, Selmak commented. Jacob hushed her but his amusement brushed over his symbiote and made her mentally snort at him.

'Help me do what exactly?' Jacob pressed.

'Well, for a start, get rid of that insidious little toad, Delek, from the council.' Garshaw said disdainfully.

Jacob laughed. 'And after that…'

'We will help you fix this.' Garshaw reached out and took his hand again. 'You are not alone. You have friends.'

'I don't know what to say,' Jacob began, 'but thank you.'

'Tell us everything that happened.' Korra pushed away from the crates he was leaning upon. 'They hardly told us anything; only that we were leaving the alliance.'

Jacob gave way to Selmak and understood her intention immediately. He frowned but acquiesced to her silent plea. It was time to tell their friends that she was dying. He spared a thought for Sam; for Mark. His kids were safe. Mark in his ignorance of all things Stargate related, and Sam…she had the family she had built; she had SG1.

He had a job to do and a symbiote to support.

It was time to focus on Selmak; to ensure she regained her honoured place among the Tok'ra.

o-O-o

'Your blood pressure is slightly elevated.' Janet frowned at Lieutenant Jennifer Hailey and noted the test result. 'Are you getting enough rest?'

Hailey shrugged into her BDU shirt and sighed. 'We haven't been sleeping well. Matt and I…we both lost friends with the attack on the Alpha site.'

'I see.' Janet clicked her pen off and regarded Hailey seriously. 'It's important for pregnant women not to get too stressed and to be fully rested. Would talking with a psychologist help?'

'No,' Hailey shook her head, the tightly bound hair not daring to escape its French braid, 'I mean, we're dealing with the losses OK. It's not the first time, you know?'

Janet nodded sympathetically.

'Mostly I'm just annoyed that Matt can go to the memorial but I can't because of the baby. We'll get through it.'

'Well, in the meantime, you have my permission to come down here for a nap whenever you need one.' Janet ordered. 'Understood?'

'Understood, ma'am.' Hailey's young face lit up with relief.

Janet stripped her gloves off and threw them in the trash. 'You're dismissed, Lieutenant.'

'Thank you, ma'am.' Hailey paused by the bed. 'Ma'am, is Major Carter allowed visitors?'

'Depends,' Janet asked dryly, 'how likely is it that the scientific question that you're no doubt going to ask her will end with the two of you debating fiercely and loudly in my infirmary?'

Hailey smiled. 'Low, ma'am. I just wanted to inform her of the latest test results from the Prometheus.'

'OK, but don't mention McKay.' Janet instructed. 'Her blood pressure rises every time she hears his name.'

'Mine too.' Hailey looked hopeful suddenly. 'Does this mean you can order me not to have contact with him?'

Janet laughed and waved her out. She had finished updating her notes on the computer when Teal'c rapped on the exam room door.

'I am here for my monthly tretonin review as ordered, Doctor Fraiser.' Teal'c bowed his head in her direction.

'Come on in and hop up on the bed, Teal'c.' Janet pulled on another pair of gloves and set about her examination; the usual blood tests; observation checks. She made notes as she went along until finally the physical checks were done. She pushed her hands into her pockets and let her eyes roam over the Jaffa. 'You're looking tired, Teal'c.'

'The last few days have been difficult.' Teal'c allowed.

'Not to mention you pushed your physical endurance when you searched for Sam.' Janet commented. 'You and the Colonel both.'

Teal'c simply raised his eyebrow. 'I believe you would have done the same in our situation, Doctor Fraiser.'

Janet smiled but she remained focus. 'I'd like you to up your dosage for the next few days; give yourself a boost.'

'Very well.' Teal'c agreed. He slid off the bed. 'Major Carter informed me that you have authorised her release from the infirmary.'

'On the proviso she stays with me for a couple of days so I can assess her.' Janet nodded. 'Selmak healed the worst of her injuries but she's tired.'

Teal'c placed his hands behind his back and took up his usual stance. 'With your permission, I and the rest of SG1 would very much like to visit with Major Carter tomorrow.'

Janet's lips twitched. Evidently Teal'c had been elected to ask her on the assumption that she was most likely to say yes to him. 'How about brunch?' She suggested. 'Cassie's said she's going to take a break from college and drop in to play chess with Sam. It'll be like old times.'

'I believe this would be most acceptable.' Teal'c positively beamed at her. 'I will inform O'Neill and Daniel Jackson.'

'Thank you, Teal'c.' Janet replied and waited until he was out of the room before a chuckle escaped her. She went back to the computer and added her notes about Teal'c to his medical file and copied the data to the tretonin research file. She saved her work and checked her watch. She headed back to her office at a fast clip.

Kate Heightmeyer was already waiting outside. The psychologist looked cool and competent in a blue pantsuit, a crisp white blouse underneath. Her jewellery was delicate and gold, glinting at her ears, neck and wrist. She had sculpted her blonde hair back into some kind of complicated chignon-pony-tail do that Janet envied.

'Sorry to keep you waiting.' Janet apologised automatically as she reached for her keys and opened up the room. She hurried inside and checked the pot of coffee. It was hot. She raised it in a silent offering to Kate who shook her head as she closed the door to give them privacy.

'I'm trying to give up.' Kate said with a bright smile.

Janet pointed at a chair and Kate subsided into it elegantly. 'Thank you for making yourself available.'

Kate raised one shoulder and gestured at Janet. 'It sounded important.'

'You've probably heard that we lost the Alpha site,' Janet began, sitting in her own chair and swivelling around to face Kate, 'most of the civilians got out OK but we have a lot of survivor guilt, two scientists and three Marines who are suffering mild PTSD, and one very stubborn Air Force officer who will only say she's fine, but she's so far from fine I don't think fine is in this solar system never mind on this planet.'

'That would be Major Carter.' Kate surmised, brushing a stray hair back over her ear. 'I heard SG1 pulled off another miracle.' She opened her purse and pulled out her organiser. 'You want me to clear my schedule.'

'Yes.' Janet agreed. 'As much as you can; I know there are patients who you can't reschedule but where possible I'd like you to be available.'

'Would you prefer me to remain on base for a period of time?' Kate asked, keeping her voice neutral.

It had been a source of contention between them in the past. Kate preferred to hold her sessions in her private office in downtown Colorado Springs rather than work from the SGC. Janet couldn't deny that Kate had a point that her patients responded more naturally out of their work environment but there had been issues of concern and confidentiality. They'd compromised in the end with Kate accepting an office on base and using it with those patients that preferred it; all of her notes and files were kept there.

'I would.' Janet replied mildly, inwardly steeling herself for an argument.

Kate pursed her lips and considered her open organiser. 'I'll need to work from my own office Mondays but otherwise I can rearrange to be here for the short term.'

Janet let out a breath of relief and nodded. Another compromise; Kate would do it but only for the current crisis. 'Why don't you update me on Doctor Lee first and then I'll brief you on the people I think you need to see as a priority?'

Kate nodded. 'I think he's ready to stop seeing me.' She smoothly moved into her report. Janet focused, agreeing with Kate's assessment. They worked together well for over two hours and Janet was beat by the time Kate left. Luckily it was the end of her shift.

Doctor Anna Brightman rapped on the door and grinned at her. 'Ready to hand over?'

Janet grinned back. 'You have no idea.' She hoisted herself to her feet and began the ward rounds, informing Anna of the latest admissions and treatments administered. They discussed a couple of personnel issues and a few administrative ones before Anna waved Janet off with an instruction to enjoy her days off.

A hot shower and a change of clothes later, Janet made her way to Sam's ward to pick up the other woman. Sam was waiting for her impatiently. Her blonde hair was newly washed and shone brightly in the harsh lights of the infirmary; her clothes and attitude gave the appearance of health. But Janet could see the dark circles under Sam's eyes; the white lines of tension bracketing her mouth. Sam was bone tired and emotionally fragile under the bravado.

'Ready to leave?' Janet asked.

'Yesterday.' Sam bantered back, dredging up a smile from somewhere. 'Only my evil Doctor wouldn't release me.'

Janet raised her eyebrows and bit back an answering smile. 'If I were you, I would be considering whether evil Doctor remarks are the way you want to go when you're going to be at the mercy of said evil Doctor for the next couple of days.'

Sam rolled her blue eyes. 'Janet.'

The whine was impressive. Janet didn't bother arguing about a wheelchair. She snagged one from the corner and pushed it over. Her look dared Sam to make an issue of it but Sam sat down so obediently Janet figured that her leg had to be hurting her.

'Home, Jeeves.' Sam said in an affected British accent.

'You're really pushing it.' Janet warned her, amused. But she pushed the wheelchair forward and fifteen minutes later they were in Janet's car and on their way.

Janet turned up the heat and focused on the road. The rain was coming down in heavy sheets and it took up her concentration. It was just as well Sam had fallen into a light doze, Janet mused, because she definitely didn't have the brain space to deal with a conversation. They could order out, Janet decided. She would have a nice glass of Merlot; Sam could stick with water and painkillers. She smiled, imagining the complaint that she was certain Sam would make at that.

The drive was hideous, an accident on the main road delaying traffic, and Janet was pleased to get to the house. She let Sam greet the dog before she urged her into the cosy den with its comfortable furnishing; its warm amber and green colours. She settled Sam with some herbal tea, poured herself a glass of wine and ordered pizza. Sam needed something simple and uncomplicated rather than spicy and rich.

Janet curled up in the comfiest armchair in the room and let her gaze travel over Sam again. 'You need some more painkillers after dinner.'

'Yes, Mom.' Sam said. She patted the dog's head a final time and reached for her tea.

'So are you going to tell me what's going on with you and your cute detective?' Janet asked. She'd asked Sam in private the day before if Sam wanted her to call Pete Shanahan and had been surprised at the unequivocal no.

Sam squirmed under Janet's gaze, obviously uncomfortable with the question. 'Nothing, really.'

'Hmmm.' Janet continued to look at her.

'It's…' Sam sighed, 'when I took Pete back to Denver, he told me some things that made me realise maybe things were moving too fast. So…' she sipped her tea and gazed down into the cup hiding her expression from Janet, 'so I asked for some space.'

Janet knew better than to ask what the 'some things' Pete had confided were. She had a feeling Sam knew she wouldn't approve if she knew. 'Then you should take all the space you need.'

Sam's eyes flickered up, surprised. 'I thought you'd be encouraging me to cast my doubts to the wind and go for it.'

'Do I think you need to get out and date, have some fun? Yes.' Janet countered, smiling slightly before letting her amusement fall away. 'Do I want you to end up with someone you're not one hundred per cent happy with or who treats you badly? No.' She regarded Sam with concern. '_Did_ he treat you badly?'

'Not in the way you mean.' Sam replied, sipping her tea again. She relaxed back against the cushions, her eyes staring sightlessly up at the ceiling. 'He wasn't violent with me or anything like that. He backed right off when I asked him to so I don't think he would ever hit me like…' she stopped suddenly, turning bright red with the admission.

'Like your ex-fiancé?' Janet guessed. Captain Jonas Hansen had ultimately gone crazy and the news that he'd abused Sam didn't surprise her.

'It was just the once – well, twice if you count his attack on me when he was trying to kill the Colonel, but yes; like Jonas.' Sam sighed and wrapped her hands around her cup. 'Actually, the control stuff Jonas did was worse.'

'And what did Pete do?' Janet pressed.

Sam grimaced and Janet could see she was choosing her words carefully. 'He ran a background check on me.'

'He what?' Janet's eyebrows shot up. 'Didn't you say your brother set you up? What was he hoping to find out?'

'I was being secretive about the job.' Sam shrugged. 'He thought he could find out what I wasn't telling him.'

Janet frowned. What Pete Shanahan had done was disrespectful and controlling in its own way. She felt a frisson of worry as she recalled Sam's remarks about Jonas. 'You think he could be as controlling as Hansen?'

'It occurred to me but I don't think what he did was motivated by his need to control so much as his insecurity.' Sam admitted with another sigh. 'He says he did it because his ex-wife cheated on him and kept stuff from him. My secrecy triggered his hurt about that and what he did was a reaction. I don't think he'll do anything like that again. He is sorry and he's sincere. Mark said as much when I talked to him yesterday. Pete apparently confessed what happened to him.'

'And so you're inclined to look at Pete like he's a kicked puppy that just bit you in self-defence rather than a grown man who made an informed choice.' Janet remarked brusquely.

Sam gave a humourless laugh. 'Jonas always said I had a thing about fixing people. He wasn't wrong.' She looked over at Janet. 'What would you do if it was you?'

Janet blew out a breath. In real terms, Shanahan's actions were a warning flag rather than a stop sign. 'If it were me, I don't know,' she admitted, 'I guess it would depend how much I liked him. If I thought our relationship had real potential then I might forgive him and see how it went from there on the basis that one more thing and we'd be done. If I didn't think the relationship had potential, I don't think I'd waste any more time on him.'

Sam nodded.

'But,' Janet continued, 'as your friend, I have to tell you that I'd prefer you not to give him a second chance.' She paused. 'Especially as I don't think you're telling me everything.'

Sam's lips twisted ruefully. She shifted position to look at Janet. 'I don't know what I'm going to do. I like Pete. He's fun and goofy and…he makes me feel special; it's nice, you know. I haven't had that in a long time and I thought…maybe I could…love him one day.'

Janet empathised. Feeling wanted and special was seductive. 'But?'

'But.' Sam repeated with another sigh. 'I was planning on thinking it all over while I was at the Alpha site only…' she raised her tea-cup, 'well, it doesn't seem that important now.'

'I spoke with our resident psychologist,' Janet said briskly, 'I think you should have a session with her.'

'I'm fine.' Sam evaded, looking away again.

'No, you're not.' Janet contradicted. 'And if you won't talk to me about it, I'm going to need you to talk with Kate.'

The doorbell rang.

'Saved by the bell!' quipped Sam lightly.

Janet stuck her tongue out at her friend and went to get the pizza. A few minutes later, she and Sam were sharing the sofa, each eating large slices of pizza with only napkins to catch the crumbs and drips of tomato sauce. They had almost finished when Sam moved.

'If I talk with you, do I have to talk with Kate?' Sam asked suddenly.

Janet swallowed around a lump of dough. 'That depends on what you tell me.'

Sam sighed and gestured with what remained of her pizza slice. 'You read the report I did for the General.'

'Yes,' Janet said wryly, 'and I never realised you could be that succinct.'

Sam's report had been terse; the super soldier had attacked, she and her father had fled, the super soldier had hunted her into the woods, she'd blown it up with a missile, it had climbed out of the rubble and her team-mates had shown up to save her.

Sam winced. Her hand went to her leg and the injury her father had healed before his departure. 'I was done.' She confessed quietly. 'After the missile, when that…_thing_ climbed out of the rocks, I was done. I just couldn't move.'

'You were exhausted.' Janet deduced, lowering her pizza slice as she examined Sam's tense features.

'I gave up.' Sam's voice was no more than a whisper; she looked so shamefaced. 'If Teal'c hadn't arrived I would have sat there and let it kill me because…' she stumbled to a choked stop.

Janet tossed her pizza back into the empty box and put her arm around her friend. 'Listen to me: you had been hunted for hours. You were injured, dehydrated and hungry. You were mentally and physically exhausted. You don't get to beat yourself up that you gave into a moment of weakness and didn't respond instantly to a threat.'

'They saw.' Sam said tiredly, allowing Janet to take the pizza she held and put it away. 'The Colonel and Teal'c they saw…' she sighed, 'they saw me give up.'

'You really think they don't understand?' Janet squeezed her gently.

'You know what it's like Janet.' Sam said. 'You have to be tougher; stronger; better when you're a woman.'

'Sam, Colonel O'Neill and Teal'c have nothing but respect for you. Have they treated you any differently since?'

Sam shook her head and stopped abruptly. 'Actually, the Colonel, he…' she blushed, the colour brightened her face, 'I asked for a minute to rest and he offered me a shoulder.' She sighed. 'I must have fallen asleep on him.'

'That wouldn't surprise me.' Janet commented, trying to understand what Sam was telling her. 'When the medic team met up with you all, Teal'c was carrying you.' She stopped. 'So the Colonel hugged you?'

'No! It was just a shoulder!' The denial was immediate. 'I mean, I've used his shoulder before, you know as a team-mate, friend using another friend's shoulder,' Sam explained nervously, 'it's just it's the first time he's really offered in the field rather than me…you know slumping against him.'

But probably not the first time Jack O'Neill had wanted to, Janet mused. 'You haven't told him about what happened with Pete?'

'No, and you can't tell him or any of the guys either.'

Janet rubbed Sam's arm soothingly. 'Of course I won't say anything.' Between Sam and her father, she felt like she was turning into the Carter's family confessor. 'I just meant that if the Colonel thinks you're seeing Pete than maybe he can offer a shoulder without it looking inappropriate.'

'Right.'

Sam sounded disappointed as though she had wanted Jack to have offered for another reason. Janet felt her heart go out to the other woman. She cast about for a change of subject. 'You do know if you continue to go out with Pete, the guys are going to threaten him with bodily harm if he hurts you whether you tell them about the background check thing or not?'

'Yeah, I know.' Sam admitted with an easy laugh. 'I figured I'd let them have their fun.'

'So you don't mind me doing the same?' Janet asked, amused. 'Because I will you know.'

Sam simply smiled back at her. 'I haven't decided anything about Pete.' She shook her head. 'And I'm not going to tonight.'

'We should get you to bed.' Janet agreed. She escorted Sam upstairs, left her in the bathroom while she saw to the guest room and ushered her out of her clothes and into bed. She locked up and went to bed herself.

It wasn't until the next day when Sam was ensconced in the den with Cassie playing chess, and Janet was preparing brunch, that their conversation came back to her. She really did need to have Sam see Kate to deal with the guilt Sam was feeling over not having the strength to get back up and continue fighting the super soldier. There was also the issue of Jacob's departure. It was another blow for Sam on top of everything that had happened to her at the Alpha site.

The doorbell chimed loudly and the dog barked reflexively.

'I'll get it!' Cassie yelled.

Janet rolled her eyes but she loved having Cassie back in the house. Cassie had left home for college but she had chosen the University of Colorado Springs for her studies and it wasn't far. She could have commuted but Janet had encouraged her to find a dorm and experience living on campus. Cassie was a mature young woman and Janet trusted her. But she hated the hole left in her own life that her daughter's absence created. She heard Daniel's voice in the foyer greeting Cassie and sighed, wiping her hands on a towel. She definitely needed to start dating again.

She went through to say hello and smiled at the sight of Jack hugging Cassie. Daniel was staying with Jack until he found somewhere to live and the two men had evidently travelled together.

'You've grown.' Jack said accusingly.

'I've only been gone just over a month!' Cassie exclaimed, tossing her brown-red hair back over her shoulder and grinning. 'I haven't grown.'

'What Jack is trying to say is that we missed you.' Daniel tapped Jack's shoulder. 'Let her loose; it's my turn.'

Jack glowered but did as instructed.

Janet laughed and motioned at the open den door. 'Sam's in the den, sir.'

Jack's body language relaxed and he smirked at her as he brushed by.

Cassie let go of Daniel and sighed. 'I'd better go before he takes over my game.' But there wasn't any heat in the complaint and Daniel exchanged a knowing look at Janet. He turned around and lifted a box from the hall table.

'Dessert.'

'Cake?' Janet asked.

'Chocolate.' Daniel smiled triumphantly. 'Jack wanted vanilla but I out-argued him.'

'What was the winning argument?'

Daniel grinned. 'Sam likes chocolate.'

Janet laughed.

A loud knock arrested Janet's move to follow Daniel into the kitchen and she opened her front door to find Teal'c and Jonas Quinn on the other side.

'Hi, I was at the SGC for some negotiations and Teal'c mentioned brunch?' Jonas grinned at her easily, his smile lighting up his whole face.

'It's good to see you again, Jonas.' Janet smiled at the Jaffa beside him who was holding a dessert box. 'And you, Teal'c.'

'We have brought an offering for brunch, Doctor Fraiser.' Teal'c handed her the box solemnly.

Janet peeked inside and wasn't surprised to find a pie; lemon meringue.

'I thought it looked sunshine-y.' Jonas explained.

'It's one of my favourites.' Janet assured him, stepping back to let them both in. She pointed them in the direction of the den and wandered back into the kitchen, wincing as Cassie's squeal of delight at Jonas being there reached her ears. Cassie had welcomed Jonas to Earth as a fellow alien and had developed a crush on the Kelownan.

'Teal'c and Jonas?' Daniel queried as Janet crossed the kitchen to organise some coffee for them all.

'And pie.' Janet showed him the box.

'Jack will be in heaven.' Daniel commented dryly. He slid onto a stool by the breakfast bar. 'Hey, did you hear about the President has ordered a documentary on the SGC?'

'So I heard.'

'Jack's pissed.' Daniel said.

'I can see why.' Janet said. She doubted that she would have a major part in the documentary. The journalist would probably want to focus on the SG teams that were on the frontline; the heroes.

The doorbell went again.

Janet frowned but shoved the pie at Daniel, tossing an instruction for him to see to the coffee as she went to answer the summons.

She yanked open the door and stared in surprise at the General. 'Sir, I wasn't expecting you.'

Hammond smiled back at her with calm reassurance. 'I promised Jacob that I'd keep an eye on the Major, Doctor.'

'Of course, sir.' Janet let him in. 'We're having brunch; you're more than welcome to join us. SG1 brought cake and pie.' She smiled. 'I sometimes think they're under the mistaken impression that they're a food group.'

Hammond chuckled. 'I'd like that.'

'Make yourself at home, sir.' Janet waved at the den and hurried back to the kitchen.

Daniel looked up from placing coffee mugs on a tray with a large carafe. 'Who was…'

'The General.' Janet shrugged at Daniel's blink. 'He said he promised Jacob that he'd look after Sam so…'

Daniel's confusion cleared immediately and he picked up the heavy tray. Janet grabbed the pitcher of cream he'd left behind and fell into step beside him as he carried the drinks into the den.

Janet wasn't surprised to see Sam on the small two-seater sofa next to Jack. The General had sat down in the armchair on the other side of her. The chess board on the coffee table was set up for Sam's game with Cassie. Her daughter sat cross-legged on the floor, the dog in her lap. Teal'c sat one side of Cassie; Jonas the other. Daniel placed the tray down and Janet started to give out mugs, finally tuning into the discussion.

'What d'ya say, sir?' Jack clapped his hands gleefully. 'Team chess? Air Force against Civilians and Aliens?'

'I think that's an excellent idea.' Hammond agreed, accepting his mug of coffee with a smile.

'You up for it, Doc?' Jack asked as Janet shoved Sam further up the sofa until Sam was squashed against Jack and sat down.

Sam shot her an alarmed look and Janet ignored it. 'Sure,' she said, 'why not?'

'We accept your challenge.' Teal'c's dark eyes gleamed brightly.

'You know this will be my first time playing team chess.' Jonas commented. He grinned at his former team.

Janet noted they all shifted protectively towards him. Not surprising, Janet mused; Jonas had been in a relationship with a woman not realising she was a Goa'uld. He was recovering his balance from that.

'If this is your first time, Jonas, then there's only one thing that you need to know.' Daniel said teasingly. His amused gaze went to Sam and Jack before sliding to Cassie.

'They cheat!' They said in unison.

'Hey!' Sam exclaimed hotly.

Jack wagged his finger at them but his brown eyes were filled with laughter. 'Oh you are so going down!'

'Bring it on.' Daniel said, dropping down to sit cross-legged by Jonas.

'Well, Carter?' Jack turned to Sam and Janet swore she could see his gaze soften. 'You think we can take them?'

'Absolutely, sir.' Sam said confidently, her chin going up as she responded to the respect and confidence in her that was in his gaze. 'We're Air Force.'

Janet repressed the urge to sigh at their connection. She wasn't sure Sam would ever move on especially in light of her revelations about the detective.

'Damn right, Major.' Hammond agreed, raising his mug in a silent salute.

'What do you think, Mom?' Cassie laughed, waggling her eyebrows.

'I think you should prepare to meet your doom.' Janet replied easily, grinning at her. 'Air Force all the way!'

Janet hid her smile at Cassie's mock look of outrage and gazed around the group, enjoying the banter and the camaraderie. Maybe she didn't have a hot romance but she had good friends and a daughter she adored. Warmth and contentment stole over her; she was a lucky woman because she had everything she needed in her life.


	15. The Letters Trilogy

**Author's Note: **Sam/Jack UST. Sam/Pete. Daniel/Janet UST. Janet/Team friendship. Major canon character death as much as I would love to pretend she didn't.

**Heroes Part 1 and 2 Recap: **_Emmett Bregman, a journalist, arrives at Cheyenne to do a documentary about the Stargate programme and the SGC. He is joined by Dale on camera and Shep on sound; and is greeted by Colonel Tom Rundall the Public Liaison Officer. Bregman goes to see Hammond who is less than impressed that the documentary has been ordered. He begins his interviews but is quickly rebuffed from anything important. Jack avoids him like the plague; Sam is nervous and babbles particularly when asked about Jack, Teal'c remains silent, and Daniel plays with him._

_Meanwhile, SG13 (comprised of Colonel Dave Dixon, Doctor Balinsky, Corporal Bosworth and Senior Airman Simon Wells) is off on a mission to P3X666. They find Ancient ruins and come under attack from a strange spherical device. They send it back to the SGC, and SG3 is sent to help them while a UAV does a pass of the ruins. Bregman interviews Kinsey and clashes again with Hammond over the extent of his access. He encourages Daniel to use his camcorder to shoot action rather than ruins. Sam and Daniel suddenly realise that the sphere sent a communication; Hammond orders SG13 home. _

_While Bregman interviews Janet about Jack's medical history and they go off for some lunch together gently flirting, SG13 comes under attack. Wells is hit. SG1 is sent with SG5, 7 and a medical team – Janet is pulled from her lunch to go. The camera team minus Bregman sees SG1 in full gear heading out. _

_Bregman is rewatching footage of his interviews with Sam and Daniel where he asks them about the Stargate programme going public. Meanwhile SG1 goes to aid Dixon and his team. Jack is hit by a staff blast – it doesn't look good. Bregman is in the control room when they dial back and although he is ushered into the corridor he can see that something big is going down; he keeps the camera rolling when Sam comes down the corridor in tears. She yells at them to shut the camera off. Bregman yells at his camera team that he serves the people too by ensuring that they see the truth. It motivates them into getting some information on the mission. There was a fatality they don't know who._

_A Richard Woolsey arrives to review the command decision to rescue SG13. Hammond goes to see Sam who gives him information on Woolsey from Agent Barratt. She agrees to speak at the memorial; they console each other over their lost colleague. Woolsey interviews Sam, Daniel and Teal'c who are all angry and refuse to be intimidated by him knowing he's been sent by Kinsey. _

_Bregman goes to see Daniel and realises that Daniel used his camcorder. Daniel flashes back to helping Janet with Wells on the planet during the mission. Bregman tells him of a photo taken by a photographer in Vietnam of a soldier dying saving the photographer's life. _

_Woolsey and Hammond have a showdown but Woolsey remains firm. Hammond tells Tom to throw Bregman out but Bregman refuses to go easily. The President backs Bregman and Hammond begins to think that the documentary may show the truth where Woolsey's report will not. He asks Daniel to hand over the camcorder tape. Daniel does so unwillingly. Bregman hurries to watch it just as Tom turns up with information. Bregman and his team watch horrified as they see Janet hit with a staff blast much like Jack. Tom confirms it's Janet who has died._

_Sam goes to see Jack and tells him that she's glad he survived. She can't help crying and he hugs her tenderly. Wells is comforted by Daniel. Sam is also comforted by Teal'c who gives her an idea of what to say at the memorial before she goes to pick up Cassie. Bregman tracks down Daniel and tells him he won't use the tape but Daniel says that it shows Janet being who she was and he thinks people should see that. At the memorial, Sam pays tribute to Janet by listing the people Janet saved. _

_Hammond watches an edited version of the documentary with Bregman and compliments him on it. Bregman says there's one more thing that will make it complete. Later, Jack sits down with Bregman to be interviewed._

**The Letters Trilogy**

**Part I: Delivered**

_Dear General Hammond,_

_If you're reading this letter than my lawyer has delivered the package that I have arranged in the event of my death. It seems weird to write this sitting here in my office at the SGC, but the recent attack on the Alpha site has proven that we can never know what will happen and I have realised that I need to make sure that things are said. _

_The letters to my family the lawyer will send, and truthfully I find that there isn't a lot to say to them. I know my mother, a woman who raised five children alone, knows that she was my role model in all things; that I love her and loved the memory of my father. I know my sisters understand that I wish we could have been closer but that I have love and affection for the years we spent growing up and getting into mischief together. _

_It's strange really to know that the letters I need to write are to the people I see every day; talk to every day. I'm sure the psychologists and psychiatrists on staff would have a field day with that._

_You, sir, are the best commanding officer I have ever had the privilege of working with. I don't believe that we would have survived everything that we have faced if you hadn't been in charge at the SGC. I recall all those times we stood together waiting for our teams to return. There is nobody I trust more to deliver the rest of my letters. I leave them safely in your hands._

_It has been an honour to serve with you._

_Major Janet Fraiser, M.D_

George Hammond gave a sigh and looked heavily at the door to Janet Fraiser's office. It had remained locked since her death two weeks previously and the person most appropriate to take care of the clear out – Samantha Carter – wasn't on base. SG1 had been placed on stand down due to the injuries Jack O'Neill had sustained in the same battle that had felled their CMO. All of them had taken the opportunity with Hammond's consent to spend time with Janet's daughter, Cassie.

Hammond felt his throat close up and he reached for his security card without thinking. He opened up the door and stepped inside. The coffee pot on the side was half-full; the stale bitter odour permeating the small space. Hammond made a note to get it removed. He wandered towards her desk and picked up the prominently displayed photo of Cassie. It wasn't recent; it didn't show the self-assured young woman who three days before had accepted the folded flag from Hammond's hands with dry angry eyes. Instead, the picture was of the young girl who had been rescued from Hanka; red-brown frizzy hair a cloud around her freckled face as she smiled shyly into the camera, her arms around her newly acquired dog.

'What are you doing…' The sharp tone dropped away immediately as Hammond turned to look at the woman in the doorway. He attempted to place her as she flushed brightly and raised a hand. 'Apologies, General, I thought you were an intruder.'

'No need to apologise.' Hammond said smoothly, replacing the picture and tapping the letter he carried, restlessly against his leg. 'It's Doctor Heightmeyer, isn't it?' The dove grey pant suit with the pretty lilac blouse and the shoulder length blonde hair worn down rather than up, gave away her civilian status.

She smiled warmly at him. 'I didn't expect you to remember me, General. And please, call me Kate.'

Hammond lifted a hand dismissively waving away her admiration. He made it a point to recognise everyone in his command – civilian or military.

'I'm sorry to disturb you,' Kate said softly, 'I'll leave you to it.'

'It's OK, Doctor,' Hammond gave a huff, 'I'm not sure what I'm doing here.'

'Remembering a friend.' Kate murmured, brushing her hair away from her eyes which gazed at him compassionately. 'We often seek out the places they inhabited most to saturate ourselves in what's left.'

She wandered up to the desk and picked up the photo Hammond had set down. Hammond resisted the urge to yank it away from her.

'When my father died I used to spend hours in his study curled up in his chair.' Kate confessed. 'The room reminded me so much of him.' She replaced the photo. 'I miss Janet already. I can't say we were friends beyond being colleagues but I respected her very much.' Her lips lifted in a rueful smile. 'She always fought fiercely for her patients.'

Hammond found himself smiling back. 'Yes, she did.' He sighed. 'I believe she would have taken on the Commander in Chief himself if he stood in her way regarding patient care.'

'You worked with her closely for a long time.'

It wasn't a question but Hammond nodded anyway. He looked away, pale blue eyes scanning over the battered chairs and worn furniture; the cold serviceable filing cabinets; all shadowed and dark in the dim lighting. 'Almost since the very beginning of the SGC.' _But no longer._ He struggled with the ache of loss that thought evoked.

'If you need to talk, General…' Kate offered, sympathetically.

'Thank you, Doctor.' Hammond took a deep breath and collected himself again. 'But no.' He would deal with his grief in his own way. 'I'm sure recent events have given you a full schedule.'

Between the attack on the Alpha site, the loss of the alliance with the Tok'ra and the rebel Jaffa, and Janet's death, the SGC had been hit hard.

'Excuse me, but what…' Anna Brightman stopped her furious accusation mid-breath and pushed her hands into her white lab coat pocket. 'Sorry, General; Kate.'

'My fault,' Hammond drawled easily, 'I stepped in for a moment and Doctor Heightmeyer came to investigate the open door.' He cleared his throat. 'Actually, I was on my way to find you, Doctor Brightman.'

Anna frowned at him. She didn't have Janet's natural warmth but Hammond valued her cool composure and competence. She nodded briskly and he couldn't help but note the shadows under her eyes. He made a mental note to check in with more of the medical staff; he felt Janet's loss so keenly himself he was in danger of losing sight of the fact that her department had lost its formidable leader.

'I'll leave you to it.' Kate said diplomatically. She smiled and placed a comforting hand on Anna's arm as she passed.

'Perhaps we could take this to your office, Doctor Brightman?' Hammond suggested kindly.

Anna nodded, casting a haunted look around Janet's small domain. They stepped out, locking the door behind them, and she led the way further down the corridor to an office which was slightly smaller but no less crammed. Hammond closed the door.

'Would you like a seat or some coffee, sir?' Anna offered crisply. She hovered in front of her desk nervously, barely holding to a position of attention remembered from basic officer training.

'At ease, Doctor. And, no, thank you.' Hammond declined politely. He cleared his throat. 'Firstly, I'd like to inform you that the Pentagon has approved your selection as Chief Medical Officer.' He saw her flinch as though absorbing a blow; her composure slipping for an instant. 'You were Doctor Fraiser's deputy and her recommendation to succeed her.'

'I never thought…' She seemed to think better of what she was going to say and drew in a long breath. 'This isn't something I've wanted, General, especially like this. I always thought that Janet would be here forever.'

'Me too, Doctor.' Hammond admitted softly. He hesitated and made a decision. 'If you would rather not accept the assignment, I can consider other candidates but I would need you to continue in place until one is assigned permanently.'

Her fingers reached up and played with the stethoscope around her neck. 'I appreciate that, sir. Would it…' her breath caught, 'would it be possible to have a couple of days to think about it?'

'Of course.' Hammond demurred. 'I can hold off a formal announcement for a short while.'

She nodded gratefully and he was aware that tears hovered in her eyes on the brink of falling.

Hammond lifted the envelope in his hand and turned it over before handing it to the doctor. 'Doctor Fraiser left letters. This one was addressed to you.'

Anna's eyes widened. She took the letter and stroked her fingers over her name, written in Janet's neat handwriting. 'We were friends but I didn't expect a letter.'

'You knew she had written them?' Hammond asked interested to know the answer. The existence of the letters had taken him by surprise. It wasn't unusual for military personnel to leave letters behind but he hadn't considered Janet would do it.

'We talked about it a few days after the attack on the Alpha site, sir.' Anna said simply.

'Well, I'll leave you to it, Doctor.' Hammond replied diplomatically hearing the warning tone in her voice not to question it further. 'Let me know as soon as you've reached a decision about the position.'

'Of course, sir.' Anna agreed quickly.

Hammond left without ceremony, closing the door behind him to give her some privacy in which to read the letter. He couldn't deny he was curious about what Janet had written to others. The heartfelt sentiment of her words in the letter he had received had touched him deeply; soothed and inflamed the hurt of her death simultaneously.

The walk to his office seemed longer than normal. Everything seemed longer; tougher; harder. Hammond wandered through the conference room and stared out at the Stargate. He had lost count of the times that he had stood by the window keeping vigil waiting for teams to come home. He had lost count of the times he had stood with Janet…

'Sir.'

Hammond looked over his shoulder and found Jack behind him. 'Colonel.'

Jack walked up and stood beside him. 'Don't worry; I haven't walked out of my interview with Bregman.' He waved a hand behind him. 'We're taking a break while they play with the lighting. Or the sound. Something.'

Hammond shot him a look. He knew Jack had only taken part in the filming because he had asked the other man as a personal favour.

'He showed me the film.' Jack rocked back a little as he pushed his hands into his pants' pockets. 'It's good.'

'That's what I thought.' Hammond sighed and rubbed a hand over his bald pate. 'I don't think I've ever felt so old as I do right now.'

'I hear that.' One of Jack's hands snuck to his side. He'd taken a hit on the field; stopped breathing; his heart had stopped beating. Sam had saved his life with CPR until he could be stabilised by medics. Jack had come away with deep bruising and a cracked rib but he'd lived.

Janet Fraiser had not.

Jack hummed. 'So, Walter said you wanted to see me, sir?'

'Come into the office, Colonel.' Hammond gestured and led the way into the small cosy room. He sank into his leather chair with relief while Jack closed the door and moved to stand in front of his desk.

'How are you all doing, Jack?' Hammond asked.

Jack's jaw tightened but he didn't evade the question. 'Cassie's angry. Carter's…devastated. Daniel isn't talking to any of us. I thank God for Teal'c because he's…' he cut himself off with a sharp hand wave. He took a breath and wet his lips. 'I might not be doing so well either.'

Hammond pointed at a chair. 'Have a seat, Jack.'

Jack collapsed into the seat more than sat. He rested his head against his clasped hands for a long moment; Hammond let him take it.

'I don't think any of us is doing so well.' Hammond admitted softly.

Jack raised his head and looked over at Hammond questioningly.

'I keep expecting to see her.' Hammond confessed in response to Jack's unasked query. 'She was such an integral part of my day here; of my command.'

'I know you don't need me to say it, sir, but this wasn't your fault.' Jack said. 'The reports indicate the Jaffa got off a freak shot. The inserts should have protected her.'

'It never hurts to hear it, Colonel.' He rubbed a thumb over his right temple. 'Woolsey has requested to see you again. I've informed him that you're still officially on medical leave.'

Jack grimaced. 'I can't believe that son of a bitch Kinsey won the election.'

'Hayes is OK.' Hammond thought out loud. 'But I'm sure we can expect trouble once they're sworn into office.' He shook his head and sat forward, reaching for the envelope. 'That's not the reason I asked to see you. Doctor Fraiser's lawyer contacted me today.'

'I thought the will was all sorted.' Jack said sharply.

'It is.' Hammond agreed, understanding Jack's concern was for Cassie. Janet had left everything but a few small bequests to her daughter. Cassie would want for nothing for the rest of her life, although most of it was held in trust until she was older. 'This was a recent addition to her last instructions.' He tipped the envelope and pulled out a stack of similar sealed letters to the one he had delivered to Brightman.

'I didn't realise she'd…' Jack eased back in the chair and motioned at the letters with a sigh.

'I gather from the letter she wrote to me that it was a recent decision.'

'Ah.' Jack sighed, his hand rubbing through his short grey hair. He stared at the stack with trepidation.

They'd both delivered too many of these letters in their careers, Hammond mused. He pressed his lips together and picked up the one that bore Jack's name. He reached across the desk and Jack took it with an expression that wouldn't have been out of place if it had been a live grenade.

Jack turned it over in his hands. 'Are they…'

'Mostly for SG1.' Hammond confirmed.

'Do you want me to…'

'No,' Hammond said quickly, 'but thank you for the offer. She asked me to deliver them and I want to honour that as much as I can. There's one for Jonas Quinn. I was hoping to ask Teal'c to deliver it.' He frowned. 'If I were to travel to Langara…'

'I understand, sir.' Jack waved away the explanation that Hammond would require an escort and it would be a big deal for the SGC base commander to go off world. 'Teal'c will appreciate the opportunity to see Jonas.'

'Are you all still at the Fraiser house?' Hammond asked.

Jack cleared his throat and gestured with the letter. 'I know all of us being there is unorthodox, sir, but…'

'You're Cassie's family.' Hammond stated firmly. 'There's no issue as far as I'm concerned, Jack.'

Jack nodded and got to his feet, gingerly placing a hand on his aching side. 'I should get back before Bregman sends out a search party.'

Hammond sighed and gently tapped the letter for Janet's daughter. 'I'll head over to deliver these letters in a few minutes.'

'Cassie's not going to take this well.' Jack murmured, fingering his own letter.

'It might bring her a measure of peace.' Hammond countered. He wasn't sure he believed it but he hoped it would.

Jack raised his scarred eyebrow in a move that telegraphed his silent thought of 'don't say I didn't warn you' before he cocked his head at the door.

Hammond dismissed him with a nod. He picked up his phone as soon as Jack was gone. 'I'm going out, Sergeant. Inform Colonel Dixon that he's in command until I return. I'll be back in a couple of hours.' He placed the phone back into the cradle and gathered the remaining letters. Janet had requested this of him and he had a duty to perform.

o-O-o

_Dear Jack,_

_I know this is probably the last thing you want to read, Colonel, so I'm going to make it short and sweet. _

_I never did say thank you for recommending me for the position, did I? I'm not sure how you remembered me. It had to have been almost two years since our paths had crossed and I patched you up. But I'm so grateful that you did remember me because, no matter how my life has ended, I would not have missed this job or the past few years for the world._

_I know I don't need to ask you to take care of Cassie; I know you'll be there for her so I'm going to leave you with one last piece of advice from your doctor: don't ever forget that you're a good man, Jack O'Neill, and that you deserve to be happy. _

_It has been an honour to serve with you._

_Major Janet Fraiser, M.D_

_PS. I still don't forgive you for the dog._

'Just a few more questions, Colonel.'

Jack tried not to glare as Emmett Bregman smiled. Make nice, Jack told himself briskly. He had promised Hammond that he would cooperate fully and he would. And, after seeing the preliminary cut of the tape Bregman had made, he could even justify it to himself that it was a worthwhile endeavour.

'Let's talk about your team.' Bregman said, clutching the clipboard he held in one hand and raising the mug of coffee he had in the other to his lips.

Jack bristled defensively. 'What do you want to know?'

'You first met Daniel Jackson; that's correct, right?' Bregman's sharp brown eyes flashed with intelligence. 'On the first mission through the Stargate.'

'Yes.' Jack briefly argued internally with saying more before he gave a sigh of defeat. 'Actually, we'd met for the first time a few days before that when it took him less than five minutes to correct the translation on the cover stone.'

'Your first impression?' Bregman asked, looking genuinely interested.

'Geek.' Jack replied immediately, not even having to think about it. 'An intelligent smart ass geek.'

'Some would say that it's hard to believe that a military man such as yourself would be impressed by that.' Bregman commented.

Jack smiled dangerously, making Bregman aware that he knew he was being led. 'I wasn't, but then he saved my life.' He pointed at Bregman. 'That impressed me.'

Bregman nodded, evidently pleased at the answer. 'I'm curious as to why you agreed to leave him behind on Abydos.' He said. 'From everything I've heard you in particular have an ironclad policy against that.'

Jack smiled genuinely amused at the idea that he'd _left_ Daniel. 'It was Daniel's decision to stay.'

'Because of his relationship with Sha're.' Bregman noted.

'You'd have to ask Daniel about his reasons.' Jack answered, annoyed at Bregman for bringing up Daniel's personal life, but he kept it out of his voice.

Bregman glanced at his clipboard. Jack assumed it was for effect, for the journalist to have a moment to gather his thoughts rather than any real need. He tried not to fidget under the gaze of the Airmen who were operating as Bregman's camera crew or the friendly support of the press liaison officer, Tom Rundall, standing at the back of the room.

'Let's move on to Teal'c.' Bregman said finally. 'Both Major Carter and Doctor Jackson credit you with convincing Teal'c to help save the people in the prison that day.'

Jack shrugged and winced when his ribs ached in protest.

'Many people would never have taken the risk of inviting an alien, the leader of your enemy's army, to return with you.' Bregman pressed.

Jack waved a hand. 'The guy helped us escape a man he thought was a God. It wasn't that much of a risk and he's more than proven that since.' He paused. 'He's a legend among his own people because he was the first to fight for their freedom. I think that says everything.'

Bregman nodded briskly. 'And what are your thoughts about Major Carter?'

He had to admire the guy, Jack mused disgruntled. Bregman had a way of getting his subjects off guard. 'What about her?' He said lightly.

'She was assigned to your team by General Hammond.' Bregman noted. 'You didn't choose her?'

'No, I didn't,' Jack acknowledged, 'but I've never regretted her assignment to my team. The Major is one of the most dedicated and honourable officers I've had the pleasure of working with. And smart; I mean, genius smart, a national treasure.' He shut up. God, he was babbling. He hoped to hell Carter never saw what he'd said.

'And beautiful.' Bregman smiled again. 'I have to admit I'm not sure I could work with her for so many years and not fall completely in love with her.'

'Well,' Jack hid his flinch behind a smirk, 'we have rules against that kind of thing in the military.'

'Are you saying your relationship with Major Carter is the same as any other military relationship? You've worked together a long time.'

'That's true.' Jack resisted the urge to squirm under the penetrating gaze. 'I would say my relationship with the Major is closer than usual military relationships but it's the same for my relationship with Daniel or Teal'c.' He lifted his chin; a dare to question his relationships further. 'We're family.'

'Thank you, Colonel.' Bregman signalled the cameraman and the light went off. Filming was over.

Jack breathed out in relief, reaching for the mike even as the other Airman in the room darted to his side to help him.

'I really do appreciate your coming in.' Bregman said. 'I understand that you're on medical leave.'

Jack straightened up as the Airman moved away and saw Bregman hovering nervously. 'You should thank the General. I wouldn't be here otherwise.'

Bregman gave a huff of laughter.

'The documentary's good.' Jack said, giving in and telling the guy the truth. 'It's…good.'

'Not too smaltzy?' Bregman asked, worriedly. 'At the end there…with Doctor Fraiser's memorial, I was concerned…'

'No.' Jack fought with his emotions for a moment. 'It puts her at the heart of it.'

'I got the impression that's where she was when she was alive.' Bregman said quietly. 'I didn't spend much time with her but what little I did, I got the impression she was a remarkable woman.'

Jack nodded, unable to speak about Janet to Bregman. He gestured at the door. 'We done?'

'Yes, yes, of course.' Bregman moved aside to let him out.

'Jack.' Tom said formally, although his eyes twinkled.

'Tom.' Jack replied. He walked out of the door and paused a moment in the corridor to take a breath as his ribs complained.

'I think he's nuts.' One of the young Airmen said.

Jack stiffened and was a hairsbreadth from turning around and dressing the kid down.

'I mean, why would you want to have dinner with Mary Steenburgen when there's Major Carter?'

OK, so the kid had a point. Jack grimaced and hurried away to the locker room. He was relieved to find it empty and he lowered himself to the bench with a groan. He felt old just like Hammond had said earlier. God, it had been two weeks and he still felt like he'd been hit by a truck. Everything ached right down to the bone.

He stared at his closed locker door. Hammond would have finished delivering the letters. God. It was going to be a disaster.

Cassie was going to throw a fit. She was angry. Angry at Janet for dying. Angry at Sam for being alive. Angry at him for taking Janet off world. Angry at Daniel for not being around even though he was sleeping in the den. The only person she wasn't angry with was Teal'c. Somehow the Jaffa defused her. Or maybe she knew she just couldn't get away with the crap she was throwing at the rest of them with Teal'c. She'd been angry enough to refuse to attend the memorial. Angry enough to declare in loud tones that she was never going near the fucking – her word not his – Stargate again ever. If it hadn't been for Teal'c he wasn't sure Cassie would have attended the funeral.

Carter was struggling. She was practically drowning in her own grief over losing her best friend. It was so close to how she'd been with Daniel that it made Jack's heart ache because there was no reprieve with Janet. No Ascension. No way for Janet to come back and visit them when they were scared or lonely. And there was a boatload of guilt Sam had stored up for saving him and not Janet despite the fact that they hadn't been close to Janet's position; had no way of knowing Janet had fallen; that it wouldn't have made a difference if Carter had been right beside Janet because the insert hadn't worked for her and she'd been blasted right through her vest.

Jack had no idea how to comfort Carter. She'd let him hug her, hold her. But he had no right to do that.

She hadn't called the cop. The cop hadn't called her as far as Jack could tell. Maybe she'd asked Shanahan for space while she concentrated on Cassie. Jack could believe that.

It was his own tiny reprieve from losing Carter.

She was happy with the cop, Jack reminded himself. Just because she was grateful that Jack hadn't died out on the battlefield, just because she was glad he was alive enough to tell him and seek out his comfort in flagrant disregard for the regulations for once…it didn't mean anything. Jack couldn't let it mean anything. They were still in the same team; still bound by the same regulations.

And there was the cop.

Jack pushed himself to his feet and started to undress. Daniel was taking Janet's death just as hard as Carter. Daniel was avoiding everyone, trying Jack assumed to deal with his own grief and guilt at being unable to save Janet. Daniel had managed to reach out to Simon Wells though, Jack mused with a pang of jealousy. He just wished Daniel would talk to him.

Clearly Hell had frozen over.

But the truth was Jack knew Daniel. He knew that his friend was suffering. He knew that Daniel's usual way of dealing with grief was to shut down, and the last time Daniel had done that, Daniel had pushed them all away and Ascended. Jack couldn't let that happen again – wouldn't let that happen again.

Thank God for Teal'c, Jack mused as he pulled on his jeans and reached for a clean t-shirt. He winced as he pulled it over his head, ignoring his multi-coloured torso.

The Jaffa was grieving – Jack had no doubt about that. It was written all over his features if someone knew what to look for but Teal'c had been an oasis of calm in what felt like chaos.

The locker door opened and Dave Dixon entered.

'Jack.' Dave greeted him wanly; his laconic humour missing in action.

'Dave.' Jack reached for his jacket and shrugged into it. 'You done for the day?'

'Yeah, Hammond got back ten minutes ago.' Dave grimaced as he stripped down efficiently. 'I don't know what he was doing off base but he looks like someone ran him over with a dump truck.'

'The doc left letters.' Jack told him quietly. 'He went to deliver them.'

Dave sucked in a breath as though Jack had punched him in the gut and his face lost all vestiges of colour. 'Crap.' His knees buckled and he sat heavily on the bench, naked except for his boxers, his BDU pants crumpling in his fisted hands. 'Crap.'

Jack's eyes raked over his fellow Colonel's face. Dave was a great strategist; a good guy; one of the best officers in the SGC. Jack sometimes thought his late friend Kawalsky would have ended up like Dave if he'd lived. He hadn't seen Dave since the memorial. Dixon had been as stoic as Jack; trussed up in the dress blues to honour a woman who had died on the battlefield where they had survived.

'It wasn't your fault, Dave.'

'It was my mission.' Dave argued.

'I was the senior officer on the field.' Jack countered.

'I had command.' Dave tossed back, his angry eyes shooting to Jack's.

'Are we really going to do this?' Jack asked bluntly.

Dave glared at him for a long moment and blew out a breath. He tossed his pants on the floor. 'I guess not.' He sighed. 'Shame because I could really do with hitting something right about now and you were looking good for it.'

'If it makes you feel any better I already have several hundred bruises.'

'Not really.' Dave snorted.

Jack sat down beside him and clasped his hands together loosely. 'You know she wouldn't want you blaming yourself. Or me blaming me. Or me blaming you blaming me. Variations thereof.'

Dave crumpled. Tears sprang into his eyes. 'She saved Wells. His kid will grow up knowing her Daddy because she saved him, Jack, and the only reason Wells was down was because I fucked up. I should have brought them home the minute that probe hit the ground.'

'You couldn't have known.' Jack said, knowing the words wouldn't ease Dave's guilt but saying them anyway. 'You had back-up. The ruins could have been important. It wasn't just your call. She died doing what she was there to do; saving someone's life.'

'Shit.' Dave swiped at his face angrily. Jack placed a hand on the back of Dave's neck; a silent show of support.

The locker room door opened and a young Marine barrelled into the room, and the sound of footsteps indicated the rest of his team weren't far behind him. The kid's young face was a picture of surprise as he took in the two senior officers.

'Out. Now.' Jack ordered briskly. 'And take your team somewhere else for the next ten minutes, Lieutenant.'

'Sir, yes, sir.' The baby Marine turned tail and slammed the door shut.

Dave gave a choked laugh. 'Sorry. Guess the gossip mill's going to have something new to discuss, huh?'

Jack shrugged, gave Dave's neck a friendly squeeze and dropped his hand. He doubted the kid would say anything. Ford had a good reputation for being a decent guy around the base. 'Why don't we go get a beer? You can get very drunk and I'll drive you home.'

'Helen will be pissed.' Dave murmured even as he stood and started dressing.

'Your wife will take it for the opportunity it is to blackmail me shamelessly into babysitting your hellions one night.' Jack stated. He ignored the rush of envy. Dave's wife was a great lady; his four kids hell on wheels.

'I'm not going to stop her.' Dave commented dryly as he dragged on a t-shirt. He grabbed his jacket and closed his locker. He paused and looked over at Jack. 'You get a letter?'

'Yeah.' Jack admitted, standing.

Dave looked at him curiously.

Jack pushed his hands into his pockets. 'She told me she wouldn't have missed it for the world.'

Dave's lips twisted as he registered the depth of Jack's own lingering guilt. 'The doc had class.' He clapped a hand on Jack's shoulder. 'Come on. Let's go get me _very_ drunk.'

It sounded good to Jack.

o-O-o

**Part II: Opened **

_Dear Teal'c,_

_I've heard so many times the story of how you coaxed Cassie from the bushes where she was hiding, how you took her hand and brought her to safety. I owe you my daughter, Teal'c, and it is a great comfort to know that you will be guarding over her when I cannot._

_I have never thanked you for the times that you were simply there for me; for Cassie. I think you know you are the rock on which we all lean. They will all need you and I know you will not falter. _

_It has been a great honour to be your friend._

_Your "Doctor Fraiser"_

Teal'c heard the front door open and shut softly. The quiet fall of footsteps padding down the hall gave away the identity of the late arrival. Teal'c had been waiting for him. He roused himself from his study of the letter Doctor Fraiser had written for him, sliding the single page into the envelope with care. He placed it into his backpack and snuffed out the single candle he had been using as a light. He made his way to the kitchen.

As he suspected, the late arrival was O'Neill. His friend stood illuminated only in the soft light of a lamp Major Carter had switched on earlier. He was pouring a glass of water from a bottle from the refrigerator and staring out of the glass doors at the figure of the Major in the garden.

Jack cast a look over his shoulder as though noticing Teal'c's presence for the first time. 'How long has she been out there?'

'Almost one hour.' Teal'c replied.

Jack placed the bottle on the counter and lifted the glass to his lips. 'The letters?'

Teal'c inclined his head. 'Cassandra Fraiser was angered and tried to destroy her letter. Major Carter prevented her from doing so. Cassandra has been sulking in her room since dinner. It has been most trying.'

'Daniel?'

'He departed the house shortly after General Hammond and he has not made contact since.' Teal'c informed him briskly. He did not ask where O'Neill had been but the question with its overtones of accusation hung between them regardless.

'I took Dixon out for a drink.' Jack grimaced as he swallowed down a gulp of water. 'He was singing when I left him. I had to promise two nights of babysitting.'

Teal'c raised an eyebrow. 'You will require back-up.'

'Yep.' Jack's eyes strayed out to the garden again.

'You should collect Major Carter before the night becomes too cold for her to remain outside.' Teal'c instructed gently.

'Yeah.' Jack did not argue. He slipped out and Teal'c watched as he sat beside the Major and began to talk with her.

He knew of O'Neill's feelings for the Major; of her feelings for O'Neill. They had both decided to place the mission first rather than pursue them. Teal'c could not argue with their choice. He had made a similar decision when he had left his wife and son to fight the Goa'uld. But he felt for them nevertheless, especially since Major Carter had begun a relationship with another man.

Teal'c resisted the need to frown heavily; to glower at the thought of Detective Shanahan. The police officer was not worthy in his opinion of a warrior such as Major Carter. The fact that he barely knew the man, beyond a brief acquaintance while they waited for an ambulance to transport her and the injured detective from the scene of capturing Osiris, did not factor in Teal'c's mind. He had taken one look at Shanahan and made his determination. He was looking forward to the day when he would expressly warn the detective against harming Major Carter.

Not that the Major had been in contact with the detective during the time the team had stayed with Cassandra Fraiser. It was a source of relief to Teal'c. He knew O'Neill was hurt by the idea of the Major seeing another man despite O'Neill's own refusal to pursue her or challenge the detective for her. The absence of Shanahan was preferred.

Outside in the garden, O'Neill pulled Major Carter into a one-armed hug; her blonde head resting on O'Neill's shoulder. The last time he had seen O'Neill comfort her in such a way, they had almost lost the Major to a super soldier sent by Anubis to hunt her and prevent the completion of the only weapon that could stop it. They had saved the Major then; they had failed to save Doctor Fraiser in their most recent battle.

Teal'c felt again the great sadness that had engulfed him on first hearing the news of her death. The petite doctor was a warrior in her own way and Teal'c had held her in the greatest of respect; the warmest regard. She had saved his life countless times. It had been Doctor Fraiser who had tirelessly worked to keep him alive when his team-mates had been kidnapped by Hathor; who had saved his life when he had been shot by a Jaffa weapon. The latter injury was far too close to the one Doctor Fraiser had sustained; the one that had led to her death.

He had been too far away to prevent her from being shot; too far away to take revenge on the Jaffa who had taken her life. In the end, he had only been able to ensure the safe evacuation of the life Doctor Fraiser had saved. He remembered the words she had written to him in the letter and pledged again to care for those who grieved in the wake of her death.

He stirred as O'Neill helped Major Carter to her feet and they started back. She shivered violently as she walked into the heat of the house.

'Would you care for some hot chocolate, Major Carter?' Teal'c asked solicitously.

'Warm milk.' O'Neill said decisively, clapping his hands.

'Warm lactose is not pleasant.' Teal'c said firmly, moving to guard the refrigerator.

'I'm fine.' She smiled at both of them weakly. Teal'c could see the trace of her tears on her pale skin; the redness of her bottom lip where her teeth had worried at it. 'I'm just going to bed.' Her cold hand briefly clasped Teal'c's forearm before she shifted past. He watched until she disappeared from view. She seemed as fragile as glass such a contrast to Cassandra who burned with fury.

Teal'c turned back, unsurprised to find O'Neill stood staring worriedly in the direction the Major had disappeared in.

'I will watch for Daniel Jackson if you also wish to retire O'Neill.' Teal'c agreed solemnly.

Instead, Jack reached for the water he had previously discarded. 'You know I keep forgetting to ask: how are _you _doing with…everything?'

'I will miss Doctor Fraiser and I grieve for her loss.' Teal'c replied honestly, appreciative of the question. 'But others are in far greater need than I of comfort.'

Jack sighed. 'Cassie's a mess.'

'She has suffered much loss in her life.' Teal'c murmured, placing his hands behind his back.

'Too much.' Jack brushed a hand over his face, his hand catching on the stubble along his jaw. He pushed away from the counter. 'I'm going to hit the sack.'

Teal'c nodded and followed him out. O'Neill peeled away to head upstairs for the spare bedroom Major Carter had insisted he use because of his injuries. The Major was using the small study with its pull-out sofa bed. Everyone avoided the master bedroom that had belonged to Doctor Fraiser. Teal'c made his way back to the den and set out the sleeping bags that he and Daniel Jackson were using.

He used the downstairs bathroom before making a final circuit of the house, checking the windows were secured; the doors to the garden. He cocked his head at the sound of a car pulling up outside. It was Daniel Jackson.

Teal'c returned to the den, knowing that his friend would lock up when he entered. He lit the candle again and settled cross-legged on his sleeping bag. He waited patiently as he heard Daniel enter. He tracked Daniel's path to the bathroom, to the kitchen, and was prepared when the door opened and Daniel slipped inside of the den.

'Sorry, Teal'c.' Daniel apologised.

'You have no need to apologise.' Teal'c said, careful to keep his voice low so not to disturb those who slept.

Daniel sank onto the comfortable sofa and placed his hands in his head. 'I bailed on you earlier.'

'Your assistance in dealing with Cassandra Fraiser would have been appreciated.' Teal'c agreed calmly. 'But it was not expected.'

'I know how she feels.' Daniel said, removing his glasses and rubbing tiredly at his eyes. 'I don't want to read the letter the General gave me either but…' he sighed and crossed his arms tightly over the rumpled green checked shirt he wore. 'I keep thinking it's Janet's last words to me and that it's what she wanted.'

'Then you have read the letter?' Teal'c asked carefully.

'No,' Daniel laughed weakly, 'I just drove around for hours and thought about it.'

'You should read it when you are ready to hear her words.' Teal'c pressed his lips together briefly. 'Major Carter gave this advice to Cassandra Fraiser.'

'It's good advice.' Daniel shifted, placing his glasses carefully on a coffee table and began to undress.

Teal'c uncoiled and did the same. They stripped down to their underwear and climbed into their sleeping bags without talking. Teal'c reached over and blew out the candle.

'I went to see Simon Wells yesterday.' Daniel murmured into the darkness.

Teal'c clasped his hands over his chest and looked up at the ceiling. Daniel's friendship with the young Airman Doctor Fraiser had saved was clearly a source of comfort for him.

'His wife had a daughter.' Daniel continued. 'They've named her Janet.'

'It is a good way to honour the woman who saved her father.' Teal'c said.

'I don't have a daughter.'

Teal'c raised an eyebrow. 'Perhaps in the future you will have a child of your own.'

'Maybe.' His tone gave away how unlikely he considered the idea.

'For many years I did not believe that I would have a child. Now Rya'c is himself almost a man.' Teal'c offered.

'The baby isn't important. I mean, she is but it's more important that Wells is alive to see her grow up, you know?' Daniel answered, his words soft but fervent. 'It gives…it gives Janet's death meaning.'

Teal'c felt that was true. 'Indeed.'

There was a long silence but Teal'c knew Daniel hadn't gone to sleep; his breathing was too erratic.

'Jack's pissed at me, isn't he?' Daniel asked eventually.

Teal'c debated what to say and decided on the blunt truth. 'He is concerned that you blame yourself for the death of Doctor Fraiser.'

'Oh.' Daniel waited almost a full minute. 'He might be right about that.' There was a weary acceptance in his friend's tone; a sigh weighted down with guilt.

'It was not your fault.' Teal'c said firmly. 'No more than it was Major Carter's or O'Neill's.'

'Or yours?' Daniel rejoined, not missing how Teal'c had left himself out of the litany.

'Or mine.' Teal'c said reluctantly. 'Doctor Fraiser's death should not have occurred. Her insert should have worked as O'Neill's did.'

'If I had kept watch…I should have kept watch.' Daniel berated himself. 'I just…I was so focused on Wells and that damn camera.'

'He was recording a message to his wife.' Teal'c countered. 'You kept his mind occupied, provided him with a focus while Doctor Fraiser stabilised him. You helped her save him.'

'At the cost of her life.' Daniel remarked bitterly.

'I believe Doctor Fraiser would have given her own life many times over if it saved her patient.' Teal'c pointed out.

It was something that Daniel Jackson couldn't argue against. Teal'c heard his friend sigh and turn over in his sleeping bag restlessly. The conversation was over.

Teal'c repressed the urge to sigh himself. He feared that just as Daniel Jackson was not ready to read Janet Fraiser's last words, his friend was also not ready to hear the truth regarding her death. Just as Cassandra was not ready to accept that there was anything but her anger. It did not matter; Teal'c would be there for them when they were ready. Satisfied with his last thought, Teal'c closed his eyes and let himself sleep.

o-O-o

_Dear Jonas,_

_After writing my letters for Sam, Jack, Daniel and Teal'c, it didn't feel right not to write you one too. I remember you telling me once that you wanted to make a difference, and I tried to tell you that you already had. But I don't think I tried hard enough to say what I really meant._

_What I really meant to say was that you saved them. I know you blame yourself for Daniel, for the loss they – we suffered, but the truth is that Daniel made his choice when he Ascended. When you joined SG1, you healed them by being you, and by finding joy in everything you did, you helped them rediscover it – even the Colonel. _

_And you helped heal Cassie, which brings me onto the other reason for this letter. _

_The truth is that SG1 will always be on the frontline. I don't want to think it but I have to face the possibility that they won't make it one day and if I die with them, I need you to be there for Cassie. You'll be all that's left of her family, Jonas. She's going to need you. And if by some bizarre twist of fate I go and they survive, she'll still need you. You perhaps understand her better than any of us. Never doubt that and never forget you make a difference every day._

_It has been a pleasure to be your friend._

_Janet Fraiser_

Jonas tucked the letter back into its envelope and placed it in his pocket, ignoring Teal'c and Daniel. He didn't need to look at Daniel to know the other man's face was alive with curiosity over the contents of the letter. Jonas could already feel his own curiosity stir at the idea of what Janet had written to each member of SG1. He doubted that anybody was going to share though. He knew he would have difficulty sharing her words for him with anyone else.

He looked out of the conference room window at the Kelownan city, the one recently adopted by the Langaran Council as the central seat of the joint government. It had been his home all of his life except for the one year he had spent on Earth with SG1 and, if he was honest, the months since he had returned. His doomed relationship with Kianna Seer before the revelation that she was possessed by a Goa'uld had helped him gloss over the isolation of his position for a time. Langara needed his knowledge and expertise but very few trusted him; befriended him. The weeks that had passed since Kianna, free of the Goa'uld, had transferred from his projects to others had shown him that.

Loneliness suffused him. His colleagues respected him but there was a cautious distance between them. Apart from Errold, his young aide, who viewed him with something closer to hero worship that simply made Jonas feel uncomfortable. He was no hero. He was just trying to atone for his mistakes and that meant staying on Langara and helping the Council build a world that worked together. Even if Langara was the last place he wanted to be; even if his family was a whole other world away.

And Doctor Fraiser – Janet as she had requested he call her off duty although he'd never quite had the nerve – had been right; SG1 and Cassie were his family.

'You OK?' Daniel's patience had apparently expired.

Jonas turned away from the window to look over his two guests. He could see the evidence of lack of sleep and grief in the tension they carried; Teal'c's stony visage which told a story of its own, Daniel's shadowed eyes. Guilt curdled in his gut but it was washed away by a rush of resentment.

After Jonas had delayed his return to Langara a couple of times to visit with members of SG1, the Council had determined Jonas was too close to Earth to represent Langara objectively in the negotiations for an alliance between their two worlds. Teal'c had sent word of Janet's death with the Langaran negotiator but Jonas had been refused permission to travel to Earth himself and had only been granted leave to send a message via the same route. He doubted Teal'c and Daniel would have been allowed to see him if it hadn't been for Teal'c's glowering insistence.

'How's Cassie?' Jonas asked evading Daniel's question.

Daniel shot him a look. 'Not good.' He removed his glasses and rubbed at his eyes. 'She's so angry.' He gave a half-hearted smile. 'I can't say I blame her.'

Jonas perched on the edge of the polished conference room table. 'What happened?' He asked plaintively, crossing his arms over his beige Kelownan tunic. 'Leron only told me that Doctor Fraiser died in the line of duty.'

Daniel flinched and moved away. He stared out of the window.

Teal'c cleared his throat, drawing Jonas's attention. 'SG13 found ancient ruins on were attacked by a Goa'uld probe. Unfortunately the probe sent a communication, and SG13 and SG3 were ambushed by Jaffa. We believe it was Anubis.' He paused. 'SG1, SG5, SG7 and a medical team including Doctor Fraiser were deployed to assist.'

'Jack, Teal'c and Sam were trying to secure the gate with the SG teams and Dixon.' Daniel added, without turning around. 'Janet and I went to help Simon Wells who'd been injured. She was…' he shook his head, 'she was brilliant. She got him stabilised. We were just about to move him and there was a freak shot…' he lifted a hand and made a vague gesture, 'it came out of nowhere and…' his voice cut off on a choke.

'Doctor Fraiser was hit.' Teal'c concluded. 'Her vest failed to absorb the blow and she died instantly from her injuries.'

Jonas swallowed around the lump of emotion that had settled into the back of his throat. He pushed off the table and went over to Daniel. 'I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have asked…'

Daniel waved away his apology. His blue eyes were shining with unshed tears. 'It's OK. Well, not _OK_ OK, but you know…'

Jonas placed a hand on Daniel's shoulder and squeezed comfortingly.

'No matter how many times I've told the story, it doesn't feel real.' Daniel admitted, blinking hard and tilting his head up to the ceiling.

There's nothing Jonas could say to make it better. He glanced at Teal'c who gave an imperceptible nod of understanding.

'Is there, uh, a bathroom near?' Daniel asked suddenly, whirling around.

'Sure, down the hall.' Jonas said.

Teal'c stepped forward when Daniel did.

Daniel froze and frowned at the Jaffa. 'I think I've got this.'

'O'Neill was most specific regarding the matter of you being alone while off-world on Langara.' Teal'c said mildly without backing down.

Jonas hid a smile. He could guess that the Colonel had told Teal'c that Daniel was never to be left alone. Given that Daniel had died saving everyone on Kelowna from a naquadria explosion the last time he'd been left alone on Kelowna, Jonas could appreciate why. He gestured at the guard at the door.

'Officer Braken, can you escort Doctor Jackson to the visitor's bathroom and back, please?'

'Yes, sir.' Braken looked expectantly at Daniel.

Daniel shot Jonas a grumpy look but headed off with the young guard at his heels.

Teal'c waited until the heavy wooden door was closed behind his team-mate before he sagged. To anyone else, the Jaffa's expression barely altered but Jonas knew his friend. He could see the minute changes that altered the weight of his gaze, the shape of his mouth.

'Teal'c?' asked Jonas gently.

'It is the first time I have heard Daniel Jackson speak of what occurred.' Teal'c said. 'He has refused to do so on every other occasion. I believe he has only spoken about it to General Hammond and the investigator sent by Senator Kinsey.'

'Really?' Jonas snapped his mouth shut. He wasn't certain what he was most shocked about; that there had been an investigation that he'd known nothing about or that Daniel had opened up to him rather than the other members of SG1. 'Sometimes it's easier to talk with a stranger than someone you're close to.'

Teal'c inclined his head in agreement.

Jonas's eyes raked over his friend again. 'It can't be easy for any of you.'

'It is not.' Teal'c allowed. He held Jonas's gaze. 'It is a most difficult time.'

'Sam?'

'She is devastated and feels guilty that we survived where Doctor Fraiser did not.' Teal'c confirmed. He frowned. 'O'Neill feels guilty for not deploying more men to guard Doctor Fraiser.'

'And you?' Jonas pressed, unable to stop himself from asking.

'I also feel guilt that I was elsewhere on the battlefield.' Teal'c acknowledged, tilting his head so the light bounced gently off the smooth dark skin. 'But our guilt will not return Doctor Fraiser to Cassandra.'

'Cassie blames you all.' Jonas guessed.

'Indeed.' Teal'c accepted.

Jonas sighed and stepped away to stare out of the window again. 'I wish I could have attended the funeral or the memorial but…'

'Ambassador Leron explained that your presence was needed on Langara.' Teal'c assured him, moving to stand beside him. 'We understood.'

'I don't.' Jonas grimaced at his reflection. 'I mean, I do, and it's all politics. They think I'm too close to you guys.'

Teal'c's face darkened with anger. 'They are preventing you from using the Stargate.'

'Yes.' Jonas admitted. He reached out a hand to calm Teal'c. 'They have a point, Teal'c. I shouldn't be involved with the negotiations; I am too close.' He shook his head, his hair falling into his eyes. He swept it back. 'And unfortunately, we don't have the power capability to keep dialling the Stargate for me to make personal trips.' He gestured. 'I'm working out a way to use the naquadria core we've established as a power source but frankly the instability worries me. I'm hoping once the treaty is established the Council will let me work with Sam and Rodney on it.'

'Why is Doctor McKay involved?' Teal'c asked brusquely.

Jonas held up a hand as though to ward off Teal'c's bad temper. 'Rodney's worked on both the 302 and 303 engines. He has the most experience with naquadria calculations outside of myself and Sam.'

'He is most disagreeable.'

'I realise he almost got you killed,' Jonas conceded, 'but from an intellectual point of view, I would have agreed with his initial conclusions that your pattern would be degraded beyond viability after forty-eight hours.'

Teal'c stared at him.

'Sam's theory that the gate crystals didn't conform to the properties of other crystalline structures was guess work. Brilliant guess work but guess work.' Jonas said with an unconcerned shrug. He liked Rodney despite the other man's strident personality. There was no pretence around Rodney. 'And you know Rodney's never been part of a SG team. He doesn't understand the bonds that develop. Before I got my place on SG1, I didn't understand it.' He sighed. 'The Council don't understand it either that's why…'

'Perhaps we should explain it to them.' Teal'c said. 'I would appreciate your presence on Earth during this difficult time.'

Jonas felt humbled; the Jaffa barely asked for anything for himself but he was asking for Jonas to return with them and Jonas knew he couldn't refuse his friend. He'd work something out; he had to.

Teal'c cocked his head abruptly, his gaze shooting to the door. Jonas wasn't surprised when it opened and Daniel walked back in.

Daniel paused inside the doorway and waved a hand. 'Sorry, Jonas, but we have to head back.'

Jonas nodded understandingly. 'I know.'

'Will you be returning with us, Jonas Quinn?' Teal'c asked bluntly.

'I need a day to organise things but I'll be with you day after tomorrow at the latest.' Jonas said firmly.

Daniel sighed and his shoulders dropped. 'That's good.' His lips twisted. 'Maybe Cassie won't be angry with you.'

Jonas wasn't sure about that; he figured Cassie was angry at the universe for taking her mother away from her after everything else she had lost. He walked them out to the Stargate and watched as they disappeared into the blue. He turned toward Dreylock's office with a set jaw.

Dreylock's aide made Jonas wait for almost an hour before he was ushered into her office. Jonas wasn't surprised to find Leron already there.

The tall blond Ambassador smiled at Jonas smoothly. 'Professor Quinn.'

'Ambassador Leron.' Jonas lifted an eyebrow at Dreylock stood behind her desk, looking smartly elegant as always in a green dress. 'I take it you're anticipating my intention to request a return to Earth.'

'Then you don't deny that's what you're here to do.' Leron said, amused. He folded himself into a visitor's chair and smirked at Jonas.

Jonas ignored him and focused on Dreylock. 'A good friend of mine died. Her daughter was like a younger sister to me when I lived on Earth and I understand from Teal'c and Doctor Jackson that she needs all the support she can get. _They _need all the support they can get and they are in many ways the only family I have. I want to take a week's leave and spend some time with them.'

'Jonas…' Dreylock began regretfully.

'I realise this is a purely personal visit.' Jonas continued, holding her gaze. 'But I can go through with Ambassador Leron when he returns to Earth to continue the negotiations in two days' time so this won't use additional power. My projects can all be delayed a week.'

Dreylock sat down and clasped her hands on top of the desk. 'You say that as though it were that easy.'

'I haven't asked for anything since my return but I'm asking for this.' Jonas said forcefully.

'And if you had asked, what makes you think we would have given anything to you?' Leron countered before Dreylock could speak. 'It's your fault that we were attacked.'

'I saved this planet from blowing up not so long ago.' Jonas argued. 'And if the Kelownan government had told the truth and honoured Doctor Jackson's sacrifice, I would never have left. If they had agreed to stop working on the naquadria bomb, I might not have left.'

Dreylock sighed, her expression shifting into sympathy. 'Jonas, your continued interaction with your former team only serves to worry people about your allegiance. Don't you see that?'

And Jonas could see her point; he really could as much as he didn't want to. He sighed. 'What do you want in exchange?'

Dreylock threw Leron a look.

Leron brushed imaginary dust from his pants. 'If you take this week, when you return you will not travel to Earth for two of our years.'

Jonas supressed the wince and the accompanying hurt. They were asking him to self-exile. He'd be alone apart from any fleeting visits Teal'c and the others could arrange. 'One year.' He offered.

'Let's say one and a half.' Leron conceded with a smile that told Jonas that had been his aim to begin with.

Jonas glared at him. 'Fine.' He crossed his arms. 'If that's all, I have some arrangements to make…'

Dreylock gestured for him to wait. 'Leron, leave us for a moment, please.'

Leron stood and swept from the room.

'I'm sorry, Jonas,' Dreylock said as soon as Leron was out of the room, 'I wish this wasn't necessary.'

'It isn't.' Jonas pointed out bitterly. 'But don't let that stop you.'

'Jonas.' Dreylock sighed and took a deep breath as though reconsidering what she had been about to say. 'Have you considered that the reason why you struggle to find a place on Langara is because of the hold Earth has on you? Perhaps if you take the time to properly say goodbye, you can move forward with your life here.'

'Perhaps.' Jonas said diplomatically. He motioned with his entire body towards the door.

Dreylock's lips thinned with annoyance but she nodded her dismissal and Jonas walked out. He didn't stop until he reached his lab. He closed the door and sat abruptly on a stool, heedless of the scattered projects with their multitude of paperwork stacked up around the benches.

The pain of what he had agreed to swamped him for a breathless moment. One last visit and then…

No more Earth.

No more team nights playing team chess.

No more family.

Jonas closed his eyes and shook himself mentally. He could indulge in his self-pity later. He carefully extracted Janet's letter from his pocket and reread her words.

His family needed him and he would be there for them. Everything else could wait.

o-O-o

_Dear Daniel,_

_There's so much that I want to say to you and so much that I think would be incredibly unfair to say when I'm not there anymore to deal with the consequences that I don't know what to write._

_Let me start with the easy stuff: I love that you're my friend. I missed you when you were gone. I'd come to rely on you to listen to me when I was down; to hold my hand through parenting decisions; to be there if I needed someone to talk to. You've been there for me in ways that I never expected but I've always appreciated. I know you'll continue to be there for Cassie. _

_The rest I struggle to say because is it fair to tell you that I hated that you left, that we weren't enough for you? Is it OK to say that if I also tell you that I'm so glad you came back?_

_Because I think you know that I loved you as a friend and that sometimes I wished for more than friendship. But I don't want you to feel guilty or sad about that. It just wasn't meant to be. I know you love Sha're but I hope you find someone else to share your life and your heart with, Daniel._

_Remember that our friendship was special to me and I cherished it._

_It has been a great joy to be your friend._

_Janet_

Daniel brushed the tears from his eyes and slipped the letter into his jacket pocket. He picked up his glasses from the grass beside him and nudged them back into place. He blinked as the cemetery came back into focus. The rows of monuments and gravestones went from fuzzy to clear; the scent of grass and dirt filled his nostrils; the sound of a mower on the far side disturbed the reverent silence and the heavy air of grief.

He shivered. It was sunny but cold. Too cold to be sitting cross-legged on the ground beside Janet's grave. She'd wanted to be buried in Colorado Springs because that was where she and Cassie had built their home; where the rest of Cassie's family was based. Loose flowers covered the turf that had been laid over the fresh grave; roses, freesias and carnations. Their perfume drifted over Daniel and made his sinuses hurt. He gazed at the blinding white marble.

Janet's name was simply inscribed with 'loving mother' and the year of her birth and death. She'd been a few years older than Daniel. Nothing substantial. They'd spent too many hours debating the music of their youth and old TV shows they'd caught as teenagers for Daniel not to know that. Too many evenings of dinner and helping Cassie with her homework or lending an ear to Janet while she debated some aspect of motherhood; too many lunches caught with Janet in her office or his office or in the mess with everyone.

'I'm so sorry.' The words were out of his mouth before he was even aware that he was speaking but it felt right to talk to her so he continued. 'Everybody is telling me it's not my fault but I was right beside you and I should have done…_something_. Saved you.' His hand reached out and rearranged a flower stem gently into perfect alignment. 'I'm sorry.'

The silence was almost more than he could bear.

'I've been avoiding…everyone.' Daniel murmured. 'Well, apart from Simon Wells because he was right there with me and I…I wanted, needed to make sure he made it. He called his daughter Janet, did you know that? I hope you know that.'

A breeze caught him by surprise, cutting through his jacket and chilling him to the bone.

'Cassie's so angry with all of us.' Daniel continued gruffly. 'We're all hoping she talks to Jonas when he arrives – and thank you for whatever you said to him because it made him arrange to come and she needs him, I think.' Because Cassie blamed them for not saving her mother and SG1 were no longer her heroes.

'I knew.' The confession sounded loud in the silence. 'I didn't know I knew but I knew about…' He waved his hand rather than expand on the thought. 'I thought about it, _us_, sometimes. You were never the reason I didn't…you were a beautiful woman, Janet. It was just…I wasn't ready.' He wasn't sure he would ever be ready to move on from Sha're; to love another woman.

He stayed beside the grave for a long while despite the cold, letting the silence soak into him. It was soothing, sitting there, pretending that he had no other place to be; nobody else to care about. The sky was beginning to turn colour when he finally pushed off the hard ground and got to his feet. He turned for the path and stopped at the sight of Jack sat on a bench a couple of hundred yards away.

Daniel wanted to be pissed about being tracked down but guilt smothered any hint of anger. They were all ignoring the fact that they'd almost lost Jack on the battlefield too. But looking at Jack's tired impatient face as Daniel closed the gap between them, Daniel could see the etched lines of pain; the forced rigidness in the way Jack held himself. Jack didn't get up and Daniel sat down beside him. Jack made an abortive move to turn and Daniel frowned as Jack grimaced.

'Are you OK?' Daniel asked, concerned.

Jack shot him an astounded look.

'OK, so no; not OK.' Daniel said with a short laugh. 'God, that was a stupid question.' He shook his head. 'None of us are OK.'

'Glad you realise it's not just you.'

Daniel settled back against the hard wooden slats and pushed his hands deep into the pockets of his coat. His fingers grazed the letter. 'I deserve that.'

'Look, Daniel, we know you got a shitty deal here.' Jack bit out caustically but Daniel heard the sympathy regardless. 'You were with her. There was nothing you could have done to save her. It sucks. It sucks big time. But Cassie needs all of us right now…'

'Cassie blames all of us right now.' Daniel shot back.

Jack sighed exasperatedly. 'She needs to know we're not that easy to push away.' His gaze snagged Daniel's and didn't let go. '_You_ need to know that.'

Daniel yanked his gaze away from Jack's. Trust Jack to deliver a sucker-punch, Daniel mused, hoping the chill breeze could be blamed for his reddened cheeks.

'I let you get away with it after Sha're.' Jack said quietly.

And Daniel had chosen to Ascend. He wanted to defend himself but Janet's words were fresh in his mind.

_'I hated that you left, that we weren't enough for you…' _

Jack was right, Daniel mused; he'd pushed everyone away after Sha're's death, walled them out in a futile attempt to stop them from getting too close because he'd hurt from loss too many times in his life and he hadn't wanted to lose them. Hadn't that been part of it, Daniel thought bitterly. Better to push them away – to choose to isolate himself – than to be with them and risk being hurt when they left anyway?

And here he was doing it again – only Jack had decided Daniel wasn't being allowed to do it again. He knew Jack's presence was as good as a declaration; Daniel had been given space – two weeks of it – but that was over.

'I read Janet's letter.' Daniel said.

Jack remained silent and Daniel got the message; it was up to Daniel to talk.

'I never realised…' Daniel waved a hand vaguely out toward the grave, 'Janet had written letters.'

'Most people don't write them.' Jack said, hunching against the sharp bite of the wind.

Daniel sent him a questioning look.

'Used to.' Jack answered. He shrugged, wincing when the movement pulled at his sore body. 'One for Sara. One for Charlie. Got rid of them when I retired the first time.'

Daniel blew out a breath and searched for a change of subject. 'You know I sometimes thought about asking her out.' They both knew the 'her' was Janet.

Jack looked at him with raised eyebrows. 'Really?'

'We were friends,' Daniel said, 'and sometimes, just sometimes, I could imagine it being…more, you know.'

'Yeah, I know.' Jack said softly.

'I wasn't ready.' And suddenly Daniel wondered if that was the reason why Jack had never pursued Sam; maybe Jack wasn't ready. He felt blindsided. He'd never considered that in all the times he'd wondered about the two of them. But it made sense because the last time Jack had been seriously involved, he'd lost his whole family. Maybe Jack didn't even know he wasn't ready; that he was holding back because he was as scared as Daniel was about moving forward.

Daniel's brow creased. 'I missed my chance.'

'If you're not ready, you're not ready.' Jack said firmly. 'What's worse? You feeling slightly regretful you didn't ask the doc out or you asking the doc out and ruining your friendship because you couldn't make it work?'

Daniel stared at him.

'Don't look at me like that.' Jack snapped. 'This isn't about…' his hand weaved in the air, 'this is about you and the doc.'

'Right.'

Jack shifted on the bench. 'She's with Shanahan now.'

'Is she?' Daniel asked pointedly. 'Because I haven't seen him around.' In fact, the more he thought about it, the more he was wondering where the hell Sam's boyfriend was. Sam was grief stricken over Janet. Shouldn't Shanahan have at least checked in with her? Although, maybe he had and Daniel had missed it. He hadn't exactly been around much.

Jack made a huffy sound and stood up. 'Come on. Teal'c will give us the eyebrow if we miss dinner again.'

Daniel didn't argue. He glanced back one final time at the grave and followed Jack out of the cemetery. It didn't surprise him that Jack's truck was parked next to his car. Jack motioned for Daniel to lead the way.

The Fraiser house seemed quiet when they pulled up. Both of them got out of their vehicles and paused at the bottom of the path. Jack straightened his shoulders, winced, and waved Daniel forward. They stepped in to the welcome heat and shucked off their outerwear, pausing to pet the dog who greeted them with a happily wagging tail. The fragrance of Chinese take-out wafted through from the kitchen.

Teal'c sat alone among a small army of white cartons. He was using chopsticks with great dexterity plucking beef out of the carton he held.

'Hey.' Jack picked up the nearest carton, peeking inside it like a kid with a Christmas present. Evidently it was one he liked because he reached for chopsticks.

Teal'c glowered. 'You are late.' He lowered the chopsticks. 'There was…a disagreement.'

Jack paused, chicken dripping with some sauce balanced precariously in the hold of his sticks. Daniel froze, hunched down and in the middle of scratching the dog's head.

'Cassandra is out with friends from college.' Teal'c informed them briskly. 'She failed to inform Major Carter of the arrangement until after the food had arrived.' He glowered at the carton. 'They argued heatedly and Cassandra said many things regarding Major Carter that I believe she will regret later.'

Jack shoved his chopsticks into the carton. 'Where's Carter now?'

'She retired to her room when Cassandra departed.' Teal'c said evenly. 'She claimed that she was not hungry.'

Jack made to leave the kitchen and Daniel lurched upward, grabbing his arm. Jack looked down at Daniel's restraining hand and back up at him sharply.

'My turn?' suggested Daniel.

Teal'c raised his eyebrow. But his dark eyes gleamed with approval at Daniel finally stepping up to the plate.

Jack pressed his lips together, and Daniel knew Jack wanted to be the one to comfort Sam, but he waved a hand towards the door as though to say 'have at it' and sat back down. It didn't escape Daniel that it was a sign of how much Jack trusted him that he trusted him with Sam of all people. Daniel hurried through the house and knocked gently on the study door. He didn't wait for an answer but opened the door and poked his head around it.

Sam sat on the pull-out bed with her back towards the door. She was curled in on herself, crying. He didn't hesitate. He was through the door, closing it behind him, and beside her within seconds. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and tugged her into a hug. Sam went with it, wrapping her own arms around his waist and tucking her head into the crook of his neck.

'Teal'c blabbed.' Daniel said, tightening his hold on her.

'I figured.' Sam's voice was choked with tears. She managed to swipe at her face.

'You know she's lashing out at you because she loves you and knows you love her and that you're not going anywhere.' Daniel told her gently.

Sam pulled away and rubbed at her face with a tissue. 'It just doesn't make it any easier when she's yelling at me that I'm not Janet.' Her voice cracked on Janet's name.

Daniel rubbed her shoulder. 'I'm sorry I wasn't here.'

'It's OK.' Sam shifted, turning to look at him through red-rimmed watery eyes. 'I know it's been hard on you.'

'It's been hard on everybody.' Daniel commented, unwilling to let her make it easy for him.

'Daniel,' Sam touched his shoulder gently, 'it's the first time you've lost someone you cared about in the field since Sha're. We understand.'

'I lost Robert.' Daniel pointed out.

'But he wasn't right beside you when he got hit.' Sam squeezed his shoulder. 'God, when the Colonel went down…' she blinked heavily. 'I think my heart stopped beating.'

'I feel guilty.' Daniel admitted. 'I don't mean about Janet although, I mean I do feel guilty about not being able to do anything to save her, but I feel guilty because I know this…this loss that I'm feeling right now, seeing you all grieve for Janet…I know this is how you guys felt when I died, Ascended, and I can't believe I put you through that.' The tears that sprang up caught him off guard.

'Hey.' It was Sam's turn to wrap an arm around his shoulder.

'And I don't understand,' Daniel admitted, refusing to let himself cry, 'how I got offered Ascension but Janet didn't? Because if anyone deserved it, she did.'

'Maybe it happened too fast.' Sam said with unfailing logic. 'Maybe she couldn't do it.'

'Maybe.' Daniel repeated. 'I just wish…I know she left us these letters but I really wish I could talk to her again.'

'Me too.' Sam drew away from him and blew her nose.

Daniel's stomach rumbled.

'Hungry?' Sam asked, a smile lifting her lips momentarily.

'Yeah,' Daniel pointed over his shoulder, 'you coming?'

Sam looked as though she was about to refuse but he stared at her expectantly and she caved, nodding her acquiescence. They made their way to the kitchen. Daniel slid into the chair beside Teal'c, leaving the one beside Jack for Sam.

Jack nudged her arm gently. 'Duck?'

'Yeah, thanks.' Sam offered him a shy smile.

Daniel helped himself to the remainder of the beef that Teal'c had discarded and accepted the beer Jack handed to him. For the first time in days he felt the churning inside of him ease as warmth slowly spread through him from simply being with his team – his family. But he wasn't unaware of the two empty chairs at the table and he wasn't the only one.

Jack cleared his throat and stabbed his chopsticks into the carton. 'Well, this is weird.'

Daniel agreed with him. He'd only ever been in the house with either Janet or Cassie present.

'I know but Janet…she would have wanted us here.' Sam said firmly. 'For Cassie.'

'Maybe we should tackle Cassie as a team.' Daniel suggested, surreptitiously feeding the dog under the table. 'Jonas arrives tomorrow.'

'Good idea.' Jack said, pointing a chopstick at him.

'You mean stage an intervention?' Sam sighed and picked at her duck. 'I guess it couldn't hurt.'

'Indeed.' Teal'c agreed. He picked up another carton and began eating what looked like noodles.

Daniel looked around his team as they began to discuss it. He'd tried to push them away and it hadn't worked. Maybe it was time to be there for them; to be there for Cassie. His lips firmed with determination. He could do this; he would do it in memory of Janet and their friendship.

o-O-o

**Part III: Read by Heart**

_Dear Sam,_

_Of all the letters I've written I think yours is both the easiest and the hardest. You're my best friend and I love you. I have valued your friendship every day and don't ever doubt that._

_The hard part, of course, is Cassie. You and I both know that the only reason why I got the chance to be her mother is because you weren't ready for the job…well, you're going to have to be ready now because – congratulations; it's a girl._

_My Mom will be there if you need advice. She considers Cassie a Fraiser and I'd be grateful if you make sure Cassie stays in touch with her._

_But you're going to be great, Sam. You were great from the moment you saved her. She's going to be hurting and angry and she's going to need you in her bunker. I know you'll stay and won't let go of her because you've always been there for her. _

_I envy you. I envy you every moment you'll get to see that I won't. Her college graduation. Her wedding. Her first child. But I'm so glad it will be you if it can't be me. Tell Cassie…tell Cassie that all I ever wanted for her is to be happy. _

_And that goes the same for you: I never had the courage to try for what I wanted and that's the one regret I'll die with. Be happy, Sam._

_Love, Janet _

Sam stared up at the dark purple canopy of the sky above her head and breathed in a lungful of crisp, sharp air. She'd wandered onto the deck after dark the first night she'd stayed at Janet's after she'd brought Cassie home and somehow every night since she'd found her feet taking her outside. She knew why; her time on the deck was her only escape from the reality of Janet's death; from a house filled with SG1 which only seemed to emphasise that it was empty of the one person it needed.

She let her gaze roam over the tiny pinpricks of light; stars so far away that most of them were dead and gone already, their light in the sky nothing more than afterimage. It was a depressing thought. She scrubbed her hands through her hair, uncaring that it left the blonde strands mussed and messy. She had no-one to impress; the guys had already seen her at her worst.

Thank God for them because Janet had been wrong. She was in no way ready for Cassie and Cassie's grief which was a whole other animal in the room. Sam rubbed her upper arms through the heavy wool coat she'd thrown on. The wind was biting enough to get through the denim of her jeans. She sat down on the edge of the deck anyway.

They had spent dinner strategizing on how to deal with Cassie. It had been good if only for the fact that Daniel was with them instead of somewhere else. Sam was almost a hundred per cent sure their plan wasn't going to work but it was a plan. It was the only one they had. God, she missed Janet and her level headed advice and support. She wondered again if she shouldn't call Janet's Mom. Maggie Fraiser had been insistent at the funeral that she was there for Cassie and for Sam any time they needed her. She heard the door open behind her and didn't turn around; she already knew who it would be.

'What is it with you and this deck?' Jack complained loudly as he walked over and lowered himself gingerly to sit beside her.

Sam shrugged, her shoulders barely rising and falling.

'Yeah, me too.' Jack said, understanding without her saying a word what drove her outdoors. He rubbed his hands together to warm them.

They sat in silence for a while and Sam inched closer to him, dropping her head to rest against his shoulder; the puffy nylon of his winter coat cold under her cheek. Some nights, the ones where he'd found her with tears sliding down her cheeks, he'd put his arm around her. The other nights he'd let her do this; just simply lean on him. She needed him and he was there for her. She was too aware that she was getting used to it; hoarding the precious time they spent out on the deck in her heart, every touch, every word.

It was such a mess, Sam thought tiredly.

She didn't doubt Jack loved her as a friend but she had to stop hoping that it meant more than that; that his presence beside her on the deck was anything more than one friend looking out for another friend, especially since he thought she was with Pete. She knew Jack felt a responsibility toward her especially after she had all but broken down on him, trying to explain how grateful she was that she hadn't lost two of the people she loved. It had been embarrassing how quickly she'd dissolved into tears but the hug he'd given her had been great. Jack gave the best hugs.

Damn it.

There she went again. She couldn't just be satisfied with their friendship. She had little doubt that friendship was all Jack wanted. He hadn't protested Pete after all.

Pete.

There was another mess that she just couldn't handle on top of everything else. She hadn't resolved anything since she'd asked him for space after his confession of running a background check on her, following her to the stake-out and initially lying about it. Her talk with Janet when Sam had stayed to recover from being hunted by a super soldier had only led Sam into delaying talking to Pete. They were in limbo land.

Or rather according to Sam's brother, Mark, Pete was in Colorado Springs tying up some loose ends from the case he'd been working. Sam wasn't sure how Mark had gone from being completely on her side about Pete's behaviour to pleading with her to give him another chance. He'd stopped when she'd told him Janet was dead and she wasn't up for dealing with anything else.

Her mind slipped back to Janet's letter. She figured the note to have the courage to go after what she wanted wasn't about Pete. When they'd discussed it Janet hadn't been amused by the background check, even less so by the stalking. Janet had conceded that if it were her she'd probably give Pete a second chance if she'd been the one going out with him but she'd also noted that as Sam's friend she'd prefer it if Sam didn't.

No, if Janet was referring to anyone with that note, it was Jack.

Who had told her he was happy she was happy; who'd accepted she was with someone else with a lot more equanimity than she had ever had about accepting Jack with someone else. Who did that if they were interested in someone – if they loved someone? But what if Jack did love her more than he should? What if he was letting her go because he wanted her to be happy? What if he thought moving on was what she wanted?

She should talk to him. Do what Janet said: pluck up the courage. But hadn't she tried that already? After she'd come back from the Prometheus with the knowledge that she wanted a relationship in her life, wanted love in her life? And hadn't her courage failed her just because Jack had received a call from his ex-wife?

Sam hated not knowing what the status of things was between Jack and Sara O'Neill. She was fairly certain Sara had remarried – hadn't Jack said so a while back? Sam winced at how jealous she sounded in her own head.

She sighed heavily and let it go.

'You don't think the plan is going to work.' Jack stated with total confidence.

Sam latched onto the subject with relief. 'Why'd do you say that?'

'You were wearing your 'with all due respect this isn't going to work, sir' look right there at the end.'

Sam's head whipped up and she shot him an amused look. 'I do not have a look.'

'Oh, you so do.' Jack bantered back easily. She could see his brown eyes twinkling at her despite the poor light. His knee nudged hers, reminding of how closely they were pressed up against each other. 'You really think this won't work?'

Sam bit her lip, her fingers fiddling with the laces on her boots.

'Carter?' Jack prompted gently, nudging her again.

'When my Mom died,' Sam caught Jack's wince as he realised what he'd asked of her, 'no, really, it's ok.' She stopped the hand he'd waved towards her as a silent permission to forget he'd asked and tangled their fingers together unthinkingly. 'When my Mom died, I was angry at Dad; furious. Mark was worse though. He blamed Dad completely; he would never listen, never let him apologise or explain. You know what he said when he stormed out the last time? That he wished it were Dad who'd died.' She pressed her lips together and told herself she wasn't going to cry on him again.

'Cassie said the same thing to you, didn't she?' Jack sounded furious.

Sam stroked her thumb over his knuckles to comfort him rather to deny or confirm it. Cassie was angry and Sam knew, hoped, she hadn't meant it. Sam had a whole new appreciation for why her Dad had stayed away from Mark for so long though because the hurt…the hurt was soul deep. 'It's just…'

'If you're wishing it had been you and not Janet…' Jack started heatedly.

'Aren't you?' Sam shot back.

He glared at her but broke off with a sigh of his own. 'Carter…'

The door behind them opened up with a clatter and they both turned, dropping their clasped hands so automatically that neither of them noticed.

Daniel gestured with a faint air of apology but his eyes held a frantic urgency. 'Cassie called: she's been arrested for hitting a cop.'

Sam shot to her feet before she remembered Jack couldn't move too well with his injuries and she offered him a hand to yank him upwards.

'I'll drive, Carter.' Jack declared as they followed Daniel inside briefly, pausing to lock the kitchen door behind them.

'I drive faster.' Sam pointed out, annoyed. She marched through to the hall. Teal'c and Daniel were already there, pulling on outerwear with brisk efficiency.

'And we don't need to get stopped for speeding.' Jack shot back.

'I will drive.' Teal'c said firmly. 'You have all been drinking.'

'Fine.' Jack conceded grumpily, throwing him the keys.

Sam appropriated the front seat, staring down Jack and Daniel until they got in the back. The drive was quiet. All of them were too tense to discuss anything. Sam berated herself for allowing Cassie to go out again. But Cassie had been right when she'd thrown her age in Sam's face; Cassie was eighteen and she wasn't a child. Sam wished, not for the first time, that Cassie's boyfriend Dominic wasn't at college on the other side of the country. She had no idea who the friends were that Cassie had gone out with; a Kyle and a Poppy. She should have asked more questions rather than getting into an argument. Or instead of crying and feeling sorry for herself maybe she should have used her laptop and ran checks on the two of them…she closed her eyes briefly. OK, her running a check on Cassie's friends was not, _not_, the same thing as Pete running a background check on her.

Teal'c had barely pulled into a parking space when Sam pushed open her door and got out. She could hear Jack cursing but didn't stop, using the advantage of his injury to leave the guys behind and be the first through the doors to the police station. She almost skidded to a halt at the sight of the man pacing the lobby.

'Pete.'

His blond head snapped up and he hurried over to her, hands already raised in a supplicating way. He looked good in blue jeans and a simple cream sweater. 'Look, I know we agreed space but I overheard your name when your…Cassie, is it? Cassie asked to call you and…'

'Is she…?'

'She's OK.' Pete said quickly, reaching for her hand before moving back a step as the doors opened and the rest of her team piled through.

All three men blinked in the bright lights of the police department as though they hadn't seen Pete before.

Sam waved a hand between the line of men behind her and the one in front. 'Guys, you remember Pete.'

'Sure.' Jack said dryly as Teal'c uttered a terse 'Detective Shanahan' under his breath.

Pete attempted a smile. 'I was just explaining to Sam that Cassie's fine. Maybe a little tipsy…'

'She's been drinking?' Worry escalated through Sam. Damn. Cassie had gotten drunk a couple of times after Daniel had died but she'd stopped. Sam should have thought about her starting up again with Janet's death.

'She's had a couple but she's not drunk.' Pete confirmed, his attention returning to her. 'The club she was in was busted for allowing underage drinking. She took exception to one of the uniforms and punched him.'

Sam raised her hand to her forehead.

'Has she been charged?' asked Daniel, stepping up beside Sam.

'No, she's been given a warning.' Pete said. 'After I realised she was here, I had a word with the guy she hit and told him about,' he winced, 'about her losing her Mom. He agreed to drop the assault charge.'

'Thanks.' Jack said quietly, moving up to flank Sam on her other side.

'Her right hand's bruised but our department doc examined her and gave her the all clear.' Pete continued.

'You will take us to see her now.' Teal'c ordered, completing the wall of SG1 in front of Pete.

Pete's eyes widened slightly but he nodded. 'Follow me.' He led the way through a side door and into the department. Sam followed him through a warren of corridors silently aware of the three men at her back. Her footsteps quickened as she saw Cassie up ahead, sitting on a hard plastic chair, a stark white bandage around one hand, with Kyle and Poppy beside her, all of them pale and looking like the young scared kids they were.

'Cassie.' Sam reached for her and pulled her into a hug, giving into her own need to hold Cassie.

Cassie's body vibrated with tension as though she were still angry, but she didn't pull away. 'I want to go home.'

'OK,' Sam reluctantly pulled back and resisted the urge to stroke Cassie's hair, 'but we're going to talk about this.'

Cassie's lips thinned mutinously. Her eyes flickered behind Sam, widening in surprise as she was pulled in for a hug by Jack before he handed her off to Daniel and Teal'c.

'You kids got a ride home?' Jack asked, gesturing toward Kyle and Poppy.

'Yes, sir.' It was Kyle who answered.

'Don't worry,' Pete added, 'we'll get them to where they need to go.'

Sam nodded briskly. She placed a hand on Cassie's arm and gently steered her back down the corridor. Cassie pulled away and moved to walk beside Daniel. Sam tried hard not to feel rejected and was glad when Jack's hand brushed over her shoulder briefly. It wasn't long before they were back in the lobby.

'Sam…' Pete murmured as she headed for the door with the others.

Sam glanced at him and stopped. She owed him for what he'd done to help Cassie. She motioned for the guys and Cassie to leave as they looked back inquiringly. 'I'll be with you in a minute.

Teal'c and Daniel both frowned at her in varying expressions of disapproval, and Sam couldn't blame them. She wanted to ignore Pete and head home with Cassie but she owed him a thank you and she'd rather say it without an audience. She wasn't surprised when Jack simply nodded back at her, his face set into his professional mask, and waved a hand at her. 'We'll wait in the car.'

Sam watched as he hustled everyone out of the door before she turned to Pete. 'Thank you for helping her out.'

Pete shrugged easily. 'Mark mentioned what had happened last time I called and her Mom did help patch me up. How are you?' His dark eyes were filled with concern and Sam felt some of her resolve to keep him at a distance crack.

'I'm fine. Well, not fine.' Sam blew out a breath and pushed her hands into the pockets of her jacket. 'You know.'

Pete nodded. 'I just wanted to say to let you know that the DA has asked me to testify and I'm going to be around occasionally in the next few months, so if you need anything…'

'Pete.'

'Not like…nothing to do with _us_ us… just as a friend.' Pete added swiftly, keeping his voice low to avoid it carrying over to the curious desk Sergeant. 'That's all.'

Sam sighed and shifted her weight, her mind too cluttered with arguments and counter-arguments; her heart too cluttered with the memory of Jack sitting beside her on the deck, his hand on her shoulder, to make a decision. 'I have to go.'

Pete's face fell but he regrouped quickly. 'Take care, Sam.'

Sam turned on her heel and hurried out. She welcomed the slap of frigid air as she left the building. She walked over to the car and almost smiled when she saw that Cassie had been bundled into the back, sandwiched between Jack and Daniel. They'd left the front passenger seat for her.

Sam didn't attempt to break the tense silence on the way back to the house, the weight of Cassie's almost-arrest keeping her quiet. The warmth from the heaters and the bubble of the car in Teal'c's competent hands lulled her into snuggling into the hard cushion of the seat and closing her eyes. She was so tired.

The car pulled to a gentle stop and Sam shook herself into getting out and making for the house that loomed over them. She stepped into the foyer, realising with a grimace they had left the lights blazing.

'I'm going to bed.' Cassie declared loudly.

'Hey, not so fast.' Jack ordered.

Cassie whirled around, her foot on the bottom step of the stair. 'I'm tired. I don't have to explain myself to you. I've had a shit night and I'm going to fucking bed.'

'OK,' Jack straightened his shoulders, 'one, language, and two, when we get called to collect you because you were arrested for assaulting a cop, you do so owe us an explanation.'

Sam remained quiet but she stood beside Jack and folded her arms, supporting him without words. Daniel and Teal'c lined up behind them. They could have been stood on any number of alien planets facing down an enemy instead of inside Janet's house facing down the girl they had once saved.

'What's the problem? Sam's boyfriend made it all go away.' Cassie bit out. 'And it wasn't like the other cop didn't ask for it; he was throwing his weight around with Kyle.'

'If Detective Shanahan hadn't stepped in, you might have faced jail time. You would certainly have been expelled from college.' Daniel asserted, folding his arms over his chest.

Cassie rolled her eyes. 'Well, that didn't happen so…'

'We are concerned about your behaviour, Cassandra Fraiser.' Teal'c talked over her.

As always the Jaffa's steadfast calm defused Cassie. She visibly wilted under the Jaffa's raised eyebrow.

'I'm sorry.' Cassie pushed a hand through her hair and crossed her arms defensively over her pretty blue top. 'I just needed to blow off some steam tonight and then the club got busted. The cop grabbed Kyle and I…I just reacted.'

And they all can't say anything because of every single one of them has taken part in defence lessons with Cassie.

'OK, then.' Jack said. 'Thank you for the explanation.'

Cassie pointed up the stairs. 'Can I go up now?'

'You need anything?' Sam asked.

'No.' Cassie looked at her icily.

Sam tried to keep the hurt out of her expression. 'Go and get some sleep. We'll talk about the drinking in the morning.'

Cassie didn't argue; she turned around and stormed up the stairs without another word. The dog followed in her wake.

Daniel waited until Cassie was out of earshot before he turned to Sam with a frown. 'Do we have to talk about the drinking? I mean, I sneaked alcohol when I was her age. I'm pretty sure Jack did too.'

'Hey!' Jack protested before he clucked his tongue and shrugged, rocking back. 'OK, maybe. But this isn't the first time Cassie's gotten drunk underage.'

'She did it after you Ascended, Daniel.' Sam explained. 'It was a reaction to her grief.'

'Oh.' Daniel blinked at her.

'So I'll talk to her like I did the last time and check that this isn't a repeat of that.' Sam said calmly.

Daniel nodded. 'I think I'll head to bed.'

'I will also retire.' Teal'c stated.

They exited the hall so quickly that Sam believed they left skid marks. The firm sound of the den door closing forced Sam to move. She wandered down to the kitchen, Jack following behind her. Sam opened a cupboard and took out a large tumbler. Cassie would need water to deal with the dehydration that always came with alcohol. Jack anticipated her and handed her the bottled water.

'Carter,' Jack began tentatively, 'you know if you want to take a break and see Pete, we'll manage.'

Sam ducked her head. And there he was again; encouraging her. 'I need to be here for Cassie.'

'She knows you're here for her.' Jack said softly. 'And it's not like she'll be alone. Jonas is arriving tomorrow, Daniel's finally got his head out of his ass…'

She shot him a chiding look which he disregarded.

'…and Teal'c and I aren't going anywhere.' Jack completed. 'Go on a date. Try to have some fun and forget about this for an hour.' He paused. 'The doc would be telling you the same thing if she were here.'

Sam made a noncommittal noise and handed him the water back. 'I'll think about it.' After all, she'd been thinking about it for days.

Jack pointed at the glass. 'Why don't I take it up?'

Sam started to shake her head but changed her mind. She nodded. 'Thanks.'

'Get some sleep, Carter. That's an order.' Jack picked up the water and departed. Sam remained where she was – slumped against the kitchen counter. She forced herself to move, stopping by the downstairs' bathroom to perform her ablutions before retreating to Janet's study and the pull-out bed.

Sam undressed and pulled on pyjama bottoms and a tank top to sleep in. She paused in front of Janet's bookcase and picked up a picture. It was one of Cassie, Janet and Sam taken soon after Cassie's rescue from Hanka but before Sam's own life had been turned upside down by the Tok'ra Jolinar. They were happy in the photo. Sam set the photo down.

Janet had been right. Sam hadn't been ready to be a Mom to Cassie back then; she wasn't ready to be a Mom to her now Cassie was eighteen. And if Cassie's attitude was anything to go by, she would take Sam stepping into Janet's place very badly.

Sam switched the light off and crawled into bed. It was not going to be a fun day talking to Cassie about her drinking and she needed all the sleep she could get. She closed her eyes.

_'Go on a date. Try to have some fun…' _

Damn Jack anyway, Sam thought, her eyes snapping open again. Why did he have to be so reasonable about her dating another man? Was it because he was letting her go or was it because he didn't care if she was with someone? Sam rubbed a hand over her face. She was so scared of the answer, Sam thought wearily; so scared that Jack didn't love her that way anymore – the way she loved him. Maybe she should go back to her original plan to just move on. Hadn't she been seriously considering putting Jack in the past and focusing on Pete before the whole background check-stalking confession?

Pete was a nice guy – OK, so he clearly had some insecurity issues, but her brother trusted him and she'd had fun with Pete. Plus he'd really come through for her with Cassie and talking the other cop out of charging her.

Sam pushed back the covers and climbed out of bed to retrieve her cell phone. She bit her lip and before she could change her mind hunted out Pete's cell number in her contact list and called him.

'Sam.' Pete's pleasure and surprise washed over her.

'I was thinking…' Sam began awkwardly, 'I was thinking of coffee to say thank you.' She rushed the words out. 'You know for what you did for Cassie.'

'I could do coffee.' Pete agreed quickly. 'Coffee sounds good.'

'And we start again.' Sam added, because she wasn't letting him off the hook for the stalking that easy.

'I can do that too.' Pete promised.

'OK, tomorrow then? Around ten at the café?' Sam suggested, ignoring the churn of nerves in her belly.

'I'll be there.' Pete replied. 'And Sam? You won't regret this.'

Sam sighed. 'Just…let's take this slow. I'll see you tomorrow.' She hung up before he could reply and tossed her phone back into her open suitcase. She fell back against the pillows and started up at the shadowy ceiling, trying to tell herself that she was fine and ignoring the tears smarting her eyes.

o-O-o

_Dear Cassie,_

_I've never thought of writing letters before and I don't know if it's a good idea – if it's something you would want or not. But there are things that I want to tell you and I hope I tell you them in person but if you're reading this then I'm gone and –_

_I'm so sorry, baby. I'm so sorry that I'm not right there with you. _

_I can't imagine leaving you. Every bone in my body is protesting at the very idea of it. So know that if I'm not there, it's not because I didn't want to be, it's not because I didn't fight to come home to you._

_I want to say you'll have SG1 – that they'll be there for you too but I know if I died then it was likely they were fighting right beside me. In my heart though, I know you won't be alone; that they'll be there for you. So, if they made it home and I didn't – don't blame them, Cassie. They would have done everything to get me home to you. If I didn't make it, it wasn't their fault._

_And Grandma Maggie and your Aunts will also stay in touch with you; you're a Fraiser. Take care of them for me. _

_I'm so proud of you. I am so honoured that I got to be a part of seeing you grow up into this incredibly beautiful, kind, smart, funny young woman. You are going to go on to do incredible things. _

_Be happy, Cassie, and never forget that I love you._

_All my love, Mom_

'…and then after Sam's got done with the whole drinking lecture again, Jack tells me that they're leaving me alone to think about my actions like I'm a kid being put on the naughty step!' Cassie finished, throwing herself back down on her bed and staring up at the ceiling. The dog gave her a suspicious look and curled back down at the foot of the mattress.

'They're just worried about you, Cass, and can you blame them?' Dominic said sharply.

Her boyfriend's disapproval had the breath catching in her throat. 'You're supposed to be on my side.'

'I am on your side but, geez, Cass – going out, getting drunk and punching a cop?' Dominic retorted. 'That's extreme.'

'Hey, I lost my _Mom_…'

'I know, Cass.' Dominic cut in, his tone gentling to soothe her. 'But do you really think that your Mom would have wanted this?'

Cassie ignored him; she didn't want to hear his disapproval on top of everybody else's. 'Are you coming home this weekend?'

'Yeah, my flight's booked.' Dominic promised. 'I get in Friday night.'

'I miss you.' Cassie hated that he was so far away but he'd wanted Harvard. She'd thought about applying but in the end had chosen to stay close to the SGC. While her Mom had never pressured her, Cassie was only too aware that if there was an issue with her health, it would be easier and quicker for the SGC to step in if she remained local.

'I miss you too.' Dominic replied. 'I'm sorry, I have to go. I'll call you later.'

'Bye.' Cassie heard the dull tone in her ear signalling he'd hung up and she placed the phone on the nightstand. She pulled open the drawer and extracted the letter from her Mom. She'd read it so many times she could have recited it. But she read it again. Her fingers traced over the printed words and the handwritten signature at the bottom. She just felt numb.

She didn't want a letter; she wanted her Mom. She could remember the first time she'd seen Janet Fraiser – the care she'd taken to examine Cassie after Nirrti had wiped out everyone else on Hanka. But Cassie hadn't paid attention to her because there had been _Sam_. Sam who had taken care of her; who hadn't left her in the bunker to die alone; who'd held her and told her to be brave and that they weren't going to die. And Sam who had gently explained that it was Doctor Fraiser who would look after her.

On Hanka it wasn't unusual for kids to be fostered out to other families if the parents couldn't take care of them for any reason. In her child's mind she'd simply accepted that Sam's work took her away too much and so she'd live with Sam's friend. Her own family had taken in Georg when his Momma had died and his Pop couldn't care for him. She'd found Georg curled up in her own Momma's arms when she'd run home from the forest and found everyone dead.

She rolled over, curling in on herself as her heart ached painfully at the memory. She wasn't thinking about Hanka, Cassie thought crossly. She was thinking about her Mom; about the months it had taken her to realise that Janet Fraiser was her Mom and not Sam; that Janet wasn't just taking care of her as a favour to Sam but had chosen to be her Mom. She'd been a little hurt that Sam hadn't wanted her but by the time she'd realised the truth, she'd been relieved because Sam's job was dangerous and there was every chance Cassie would lose her but her Mom…

Her Mom wasn't supposed to die; she wasn't supposed to leave her alone.

The flood of dark anger through her veins was familiar and welcome. Cassie latched onto it with relief. It propelled her off the bed and down the stairs. If she couldn't go out and get drunk, there was plenty of alcohol in the house.

The silence pervading the hallway almost caught her by surprise. Theoretically, she'd known everyone had gone out but the reality of it was startling. They all have appointments; Teal'c had gone back at the SGC to pick up Jonas, Daniel in town with his realtor, Sam had a thank you coffee with her boyfriend, Jack had a physical therapy session.

The latter made her frown. She'd almost lost Jack too. Sam had saved him; she remembered Teal'c telling her that. Sam had kept Jack alive with CPR. But Sam hadn't saved her Mom. The thought was too much and she clattered down the stairs, the echoes of her steps reverberating through the empty space.

She figured there was beer and wine in the kitchen but she made her way through to her Mom's study where she knew she'd find a bottle of bourbon. The study bore the evidence of Sam's stay and Cassie's jaw tightened.

The pull-out sofa bed was out but it was made and the covers were so smooth that they looked like no-one had slept there. Sam's belongings were neatly stacked into piles; a book, a journal, some spare clothes; her toiletries.

Cassie saw the letter on the table beside the sofa, tucked into a book. She didn't think twice about invading Sam's privacy, justifying that the letter was out in plain sight. She darted across and picked it up, reading through the contents quickly.

Her anger flared again as she read her Mom's words to Sam. It wasn't fair. It wasn't fair that her Mom wouldn't see all the things that she had wanted to see; that Sam would when she hadn't wanted to be Cassie's Mom anyway.

Cassie ripped the letter in half angrily and dropped it on the bed. She went over to the drinks cabinet and took out the bourbon.

The doorbell sounded. Her dog barked in response and Cassie dropped the bourbon on the bed. She hurried out and wrangled the dog into the den before she answered the door.

A short stocky man looked back at her with kind dark eyes, curly dark hair, and a crooked smile. The rumpled duster he was wearing over what looked like an even more rumpled suit gave him a slightly absent-minded air. 'Oh, hi. I was…I'm Emmett Bregman. I was told Colonel O'Neill was staying here?'

Cassie frowned. Bregman– wasn't that the name of the guy making the documentary about the Stargate? She was sure she'd heard Jack mention him. 'He's out.'

'Ah.' Bregman gestured with the package in his hands. 'May I leave this for him?'

'Sure.' Cassie took it and turned over the padded envelope with interest.

Bregman stuffed his hands deep into the pockets of his coat. 'My condolences on your loss, Miss Fraiser. I only met your mother briefly but she was a gracious lady.'

Something about his heartfelt sincerity cracked the wall Cassie had built between her and the rest of the world since Sam had broken the news to her. Her throat closed up suddenly; the threat of tears suddenly and immediately present.

Cassie took a step back from her visitor. 'I'll give Jack the package.'

He was smart enough to get the hint. 'Of course. Bye.' He extracted a hand and gave a small wave as he stepped down off the front stoop.

Cassie closed the door quickly, shutting him out. She took a deep breath, clenching her hands into the envelope she held. She peered down at it. It was addressed to Jack and sealed. She opened it without another thought.

The slim case of the DVD disc had a single white label entitled 'Documentary Second Edit – Complete.' It was the documentary, Cassie realised. She opened up the door to the den and went straight to the entertainment unit intending to watch it.

She spared a glance at the duffle bag and backpack in the corner, the only evidence that Daniel and Teal'c were staying in the room beyond the single candle on the coffee table. She absently patted the dog and pushed him away as she set about switching on the TV and setting up the DVD player.

Cassie had to hunt for the remote but she sat cross-legged on the floor in front of the screen. The opening introduction wasn't all that interesting; Cassie knew about the programme and she fast-forwarded until the interviews began. It felt weird seeing everyone talk about the programme, about the events that had shaped it, about their relationships. Sam came across as nervous but beautiful, Cassie grudgingly conceded; Teal'c was stern, Daniel was like the academic lecturer he'd once been; Jack was his usual gruff self.

She stilled when her Mom appeared talking about Jack's medical records. Her hand slowly lifted to the screen to touch the bright sparking eyes of her Mom so alive and present.

The scene shifted to Bregman explaining that soon after the interview Doctor Fraiser had been called to the gate room for a rescue mission and a warning that the footage that followed might be upsetting to some.

Cassie's heart pounded as the film shifted to a hand-held camera and Simon Wells. She could see her Mom beside him working to save his life. She didn't hear Wells' words for his wife, what Daniel was saying to him. Her focus was on her Mom. Her mouth went dry. They'd told her; Sam…Jack…Teal'c; they'd told her that her Mom had been in the field saving the life of an Airman but she hadn't really listened; hadn't wanted to listen.

_'Simon. Simon! Look at me! You are not going to die, okay?'_

'Mom.' Cassie leaned forward again, the sight of her Mom filling her vision; her Mom's voice all she could hear.

_'I did not come all the way out here for nothing. Now, I've stemmed the bleeding; we're going to get you on a stretcher. We're going to get you home with your family in no time, okay? Now you hang in there, Airman!'_

Pride swamped Cassie because this was her Mom; determined and fierce. She started to smile…

_The blast shot across the screen; her Mom went flying backwards._

'Mom!' Cassie cried out. 'No, no, no; no!' She scrabbled forward, tears streaming down her face and pressed her hands against the screen over the fallen body of her mother as though she could heal her through time and space; bring her back to life through the power of her mind alone despite the fade-out to black and Daniel's desperate cry for a medic echoing.

Her Mom was dead.

'Cassie!'

Sam was suddenly there and the image froze on the words noting Major Janet Fraiser had died in the line of duty. Sam pulled her away from the screen and Cassie struggled against Sam's strong grip momentarily before falling against her, her own arms shifting to wrap around Sam and hold onto her tightly.

Cassie pushed her face under the scratchy wool of Sam's coat and into Sam's neck, sobbing uncontrollably. 'She's dead!'

'I know, Cassie.' Sam murmured into her hair. 'I know.' She sounded choked and Cassie felt Sam's chest heaving against her own body, crying with Cassie.

Cassie huddled closer, hiding her face.

'Carter!'

Jack's worried shout had Cassie clutching onto Sam.

'In here, sir.'

Cassie ignored the sound of footsteps and the quiet curse Jack uttered. She shook badly and Sam's hand stroked through her hair and down her back.

'I thought you were…' Jack began.

'I came back early.' Sam interjected. 'I just…I couldn't leave her, sir.' Cassie felt her motion toward the TV screen. 'I came in and she was watching the documentary.'

Jack sighed. 'Rundall called me and told me Bregman was on his way over so I came back. I see I'm too late.'

'Jack! Sam!' Daniel called out, hurrying into the room. 'Teal'c called me and said…'

Cassie peeked out through the fall of her hair and saw Daniel pale visibly as he saw the television.

Other footsteps cluttered through the hallway and into the room.

'What's going on?'

Her head shot up and snagged immediately on Jonas. She shifted, pulling away from Sam and Sam let her go.

'Jonas?'

'Hey.' Jonas hurried to her side, dropping to the floor to hold her.

Cassie shifted from Sam to Jonas, cuddling into him. 'They said you couldn't come.'

'I couldn't but I'm here anyway.' Jonas said quietly.

'My Mom died.'

Jonas hugged her. 'I know she did.'

'Everybody leaves me.' Another fresh wave of tears spilled down her cheeks.

'We're here.' Sam clasped her shoulder and rubbed it gently.

'But you can't promise me you'll always be here.' Cassie said, brushing her wet cheeks with the back of her hand. 'Jack almost died. Mom even said…she said in her letter that you might not make it and…' her voice cut off with another sob.

'Listen, your Mom was a very, very smart lady.' Jonas said. 'And you're right; she knew that these guys might not be around one day too. So you know what she did? She wrote to me and told me that if that should ever happen that she knew I would be there for you.' He pushed her away so he could look her in the eyes. 'I promise you, Cassie. All you have to do is get word to me and I will get here whatever it takes. You won't be alone ever.'

Cassie nodded, sniffling. 'OK.'

'OK.' Jonas smiled at her, his face bright with affection that warmed her. 'You're a mess.'

A laugh escaped her but she sobered as she looked up at the worried faces of the rest of SG1 – her family. 'I'm sorry.' She reached out to Sam again and Sam pulled her in for another hug. 'I'm so sorry. I found your letter and, and I tore it up…'

'It's OK.' Sam said. 'You can help me fix it with tape later.' She brushed Cassie's hair over her shoulder and cupped her damp cheek. 'Come on. Let's get you cleaned up.'

'I'll get that copy of the damn documentary out of here.' Jack declared.

'Wait! Wasn't the memorial filmed?' Jonas said, helping Cassie and Sam to their feet without tripping over the worried dog.

Daniel nodded, arms folded tightly around himself. 'Yes, but…'

Jonas tapped Cassie's arm. 'What do you say? I know we both couldn't make it but I'd like to watch it with you, if you'd like to?'

Cassie bit her lip but nodded.

'Are you sure, Cassie?' Jack asked brusquely.

'I'm sure.' Cassie said. And she was. Nothing could be worse than what she'd already seen and maybe, just maybe, the memorial would help. 'I'll just…' she pointed at her face. 'I'll be right back.' She moved before they could stop her, diving into the downstairs bathroom. She bathed her face and ignored the quiet murmur of voices beyond the door.

She took a breath. Without the anger that had sustained her she felt tired, drained. A dull headache throbbed behind her eyes and her throat was sore from crying. She patted her face dry and looked at herself in the mirror. Her Mom had died but she wasn't alone and she didn't have to handle it alone.

Cassie closed her eyes briefly. Why Sam didn't hate her she had no clue. She'd been so mean to her but Sam had stayed with her anyway. But her Mom had known that too; hadn't she said so in her letter to Sam?

So, maybe her Mom was right. Maybe she should stop blaming Sam and the others; start focusing on being the young woman her Mom had spoken about with pride. She grimaced at the white bandage on her hand. OK, maybe punching cops was out as an activity. And drinking. She felt a moment's guilt about the bourbon.

She took a deep breath and opened the bathroom door. She wasn't surprised to find Daniel hovering in the lobby. 'Hey.'

'Hey.' Daniel said roughly. 'Cassie, you should never have had to…'

Cassie walked up and hugged him tightly.

For a second, he was startled but his arms were suddenly around her as he caught up. 'I'm so sorry I couldn't save her.'

'She saved Simon Wells, didn't she?'

'She did.' Daniel confirmed. 'She saved him. His wife had a baby daughter. They've named her Janet.'

There was a part of Cassie that rebelled against it; that wanted to rail at the world for allowing a small baby her father when it took away her Mom. But she pushed the resentment aside.

'Maybe we could go see the baby?' Cassie suggested. 'Together?'

'I'd like that.' Daniel said.

'We're all set up here when you guys are ready.' Jack said, drawing their attention. He stood in the doorway of the den, his hand pressed up against his ribs.

Cassie gave Daniel a final squeeze and moved over to Jack hugging him gently. 'I'm really glad you're alive.'

'Me too, kiddo.' Jack led her inside the den.

She hugged Teal'c before she took a seat on the sofa between Jonas and Sam. She slid a hand into Sam's. Jack sat beside Sam on her other side, Daniel dropped to the floor to sit cross-legged beside him. Teal'c sat on the floor in front of Jonas.

'Ready?' Sam asked softly.

Cassie let her gaze skip to each of them one last time. There was nothing but love in their eyes for her. They would be there to catch her when she fell; to hold her when she cried; to grieve with her. It was time to honour her Mom; time to say goodbye. 'I'm ready.'

o-O-o

Anna smiled down at the picture of the scrunched up baby and handed it back to Senior Airman Wells. 'She's adorable.'

'Very adorable.' Wells agreed happily. Anna suppressed a smile. Wells was sunk; wrapped around his baby daughter's finger already.

'Just wait.' Dixon commented dryly. 'She'll be a hellion before you know it.'

'I heard Doctor Fraiser's daughter has agreed to be godmother?' Anna said politely as she looped her stethoscope back around her neck, and enjoyed its familiar weight.

'Yes,' Wells nodded, 'Doctor Jackson brought her to visit and Marci asked her. Marci thought it was right that Janet grows up knowing the daughter of the woman who saved my life.'

'It's a good thought.' Anna said. Cassie was a lovely young woman and it had been good of her to agree. 'As for your injury, two more weeks of physio and we'll reassess but it looks good.'

Wells beamed at her.

'Thanks, Doc.' Dixon helped Wells down from the bed and handed him his cane. He was offering Wells more horror stories about his own children as they walked out.

Anna shook her head in amusement and picked up the clipboard. She headed for her office and was surprised to see the General waiting for her. 'Sir, I didn't realise we had an appointment.'

'We don't.' Hammond's smile softened the words. 'I hate to press you, Doctor Brightman, but I need an answer.'

Anna nodded and resisted the urge to hug the clipboard. 'I'm accepting the position, sir.'

'That's good news.' Hammond beamed at her. 'I'm pleased to hear it. I'll get the formal announcement out shortly.'

'Yes, sir.' Anna watched him leave and shook herself briskly. She had notes to update, three teams to check going out, another scheduled to come in and ward rounds to make. Janet had entrusted her with the CMO position and she would do it to the best of her ability to honour her.

_Dear Anna,_

_You don't want the job._

_You'll have to deal with viruses that revert people to Neanderthals and bites that change people into bugs. You'll make assumptions that get people locked up for being crazy and you'll find that you should always check for Goa'uld symbiotes, crystalline duplicates, nanites, alien substances that cause hallucinations of people, and bombs. You'll make house calls on other planets and have to give emergency aid under fire. You'll wait for the teams to come home with the General and live with the knowledge that you can't save them all. If you're very lucky, you'll find a daughter as beautiful as Cassie and you'll face down a Goa'uld rather than lose her._

_SG1 will drive you insane. _

_Take the job. _

_You'll love every minute of it – I know I have._

_Doctor Janet Fraiser_


	16. Life Goes On

**Author's Note: **Team friendship. Mild Sam/Jack UST. Mention of Sam/Pete.

**Resurrection Recap: **_Malcolm Barrett greets SG1at the scene of a mass murder in LA. He walks them through the circumstances: a rogue NID operation, 32 dead. They know the killer – Barrett walks them to a room where a young girl is locked in a cage; Barrett claims she did it. They have videotapes of the girl, and a survivor, a scientist called Keffler. The artefacts indicate they belonged to Sekmet, an Egyptian Goddess who was no doubt a Goa'uld. Barrett and Sam go to talk with Keffler who says nothing of value and claims the remote found on him is for his car. Barrett shows Sam to a lab and she starts in on the computer. Barrett asks her out but Sam explains awkwardly she's seeing someone._

_Barrett checks in with Daniel and Teal'c who have found a chest of some kind. Barrett asks Daniel to talk with the girl who is called Anna. She claims she has no knowledge of what happened and says Keffler made her. Daniel finds a drawing of the chest and opens it; it's a bomb and Teal'c says it was activated some time ago and there is 16 hours to go before it blows._

_Meanwhile Sam has found out that Anna is a Goa'uld-human hybrid and that Anna was tortured to remember the Goa'uld memories stored inside of her. Keffler reveals that Anna has a split personality; the Goa'uld and Anna. It was the Goa'uld who activated the bomb. Daniel goes back to talk with her while Bill Lee arrives to help deactivate the bomb. Daniel realises he isn't getting anywhere and watches the videotapes of Anne; he realises Keffler controlled the emergence of Sekmet with the remote and confronts him; Keffler let out the Goa'uld so she could kill the rest of the project staff._

_Just as Bill's attempt to stop the detonation backfires and the team have even less time to get the bomb stopped. Sam finds out that there is no help for Anna eventually the Goa'uld personality will take over. She has also been implanted with a biotoxin that can be released by the remote to kill her. Daniel's attempt to reach Anna, goes wrong and Sekmet seems to emerge; she sets fire to her cage. Sam and Barrett discover Daniel and the two guards unconscious; Daniel starts to come round and asks where Anna is: she is missing._

_Barrett goes to search for Anna and she knocks him down a flight of steps. Daniel finds a sketchbook and takes it to Teal'c and Bill – it's the deactivation code. Sam searches for Barrett and finds him unconscious. Keffler gets free of his guard and Daniel who is searching the building hears shots fired; he finds Keffler dead and Anna dying because she has used the remote to release the toxin to kill herself. He apologies for not being able to help her as she dies._

**Life Goes On**

'So the bomb didn't go off; that's always a bonus.' Jack O'Neill quipped, pausing to hook the phone under his chin while he delved into the refrigerator for another beer.

'Yes, sir.'

Samantha Carter's dry tone had Jack smiling like a proud idiot. He liked to think he'd taught her that particular mix of sass and wit except that she'd had it the day they'd met. 'Daniel OK?'

'He's upset about the girl sacrificing herself.' Sam replied and he knew that Daniel Jackson must have been somewhere else otherwise she would have lowered her voice. 'You know Daniel.'

'That I do.' Jack cursed under his breath because he did know Daniel. He knew how Daniel got personally entangled in things; took things personally when they didn't work out; felt for anyone up to and apparently including a Goa'uld-human hybrid who'd been tortured all her life. Daniel really didn't need another loss, not when Daniel when still recovering from seeing Janet Fraiser shot dead right in front of him.

'So, we're doing clean-up right now and we'll be taking a transport back out tonight.'

Jack didn't protest the immediate return despite the small voice in the back of his head which suggested that he could tell them to stay, rest, and come back in the morning. 'Call and let me know what time your flight gets in.'

'Yes, sir.' She said absently; the words this time nothing more than an acknowledgement drilled into them both as Air Force officers to a command. He heard her sigh. 'How's Cassie?'

'Should be back from her meeting with her tutor any minute.' Jack checked the time. Janet's grieving daughter had been the reason why Jack had stayed in Colorado Springs. He was mostly healed and Doctor Brightman had talked of clearing him for light duty, but for the first time ever Jack had requested more time to heal and she'd given him it. He suspected Brightman knew that he wanted to spend the downtime with Cassie. It was no secret at the SGC that SG1 had effectively moved into Janet's house to be with her. Cassie had unsurprisingly taken her Mom's death hard, although who took the death of any parent easy, thought Jack tiredly. When his own folks had died in a car accident, it had been his then wife Sara who'd gotten him through it. Cassie needed family around her; someone to hold onto.

Up until the week before all of SG1 along with their former team-mate Jonas Quinn had been around. But as the days passed, Bra'tac had requested Teal'c's presence for something, Jonas had gone back to Langara – and Jack was still fairly volatile over Jonas's reluctant admission before he'd gone back that it was unlikely he was going to be able to return any time soon because the Langarans wanted to keep Jonas off Earth – and both Sam and Daniel had been pulled into the SGC for referrals on half a dozen things that couldn't wait; Hammond had even sounded apologetic when he'd called. The mission to Los Angeles was just the latest thing; SG1's expertise requested by NID Agent Malcolm Barrett.

Jack flipped the cap off his beer and tossed it into the trash. It had been an easy decision to stay. Sam had been the one struggling with going – and hell, when has he started to think of her as Sam again?

Nope.

No. One problem at a time.

He'd been thinking about the mission. Sam – _Carter_ in charge although for a moment there when Hammond had called, Jack had thought she was going to refuse the order to go in. And God help him, he would have backed her up if she'd done it. Of course she hadn't done it; she wasn't him, or Daniel for that matter; rules were important to Sam – _Carter_.

'You still there, sir?' Sam's voice yanked him out of his thoughts.

Crap. He'd kind of forgotten he was on the phone to her.

'Yeah.' Jack sighed.

'Have you taken your painkillers?' Sam asked pointedly.

Jack rolled his eyes. 'Remember to call me with your flight time, Carter.' He said. 'Bye.' He thumbed the off button before she could comment on his evasion. Or get Teal'c to nag him because that would have been worse with the eyebrow which, OK, Jack wouldn't have seen but he would have known it was there anyway.

Jack rubbed the side of his fore head and headed back to the dining room table. He sat down and picked up the newspaper, looked over the crossword again. If he needed any further evidence of why he'd lost the ability to separate Sam and Carter in his head there it was right on the table: he'd bet her he'd have the crossword done before she got home. _Home._ Not back. But home.

Like the Fraiser house was theirs. Like Cassie was their kid. Like they were a couple who just happened to sleep apart and have a crazy archaeologist and a hundred year old Jaffa sleeping over in the den. So completely domestic with each other they could have been married for years. Hell, she'd told him to take the trash out the other night and he had! Without a word of protest. Or the knowledge that sex would be his reward. He was even more whipped than the Joe the Barber character he sometimes imagined in his head; so whipped it wasn't funny.

He was an idiot, Jack mused. He had a home. It was a very nice home, a home he had rebuilt for himself with his own two hands in the wake of his son dying and his marriage falling apart. He was not married to Carter. And besides, she had a boyfriend.

_A boyfriend. _

Who she'd seen exactly twice since Janet had died as far as Jack could tell: once when they'd picked Cassie up at the police station after an unfortunate incident involving underage drinking and Cassie hitting a cop, and once when Carter had gone to have coffee with the schmuck to thank him for getting the charges against Cassie dropped. Other than that…

He couldn't prevent the tiny hope that bubbled up that maybe, maybe, things between the cop and Sam weren't all that serious.

Jack took a long pull on the beer and picked up his pen. He squinted at the print. Damn it. He was getting old. He had a feeling he needed reading glasses. Two down; support, four letters. Well, that was too easy: _team_.

The sound of the front door slamming had him momentarily raising his gaze as he sketched in letters with the pen he had borrowed from Daniel. The dog which had been lying under the table in the hopeful wait for food scampered through the semi-open door to greet her.

'Jack?' Cassie yelled through the house.

'In here.' Jack yelled back. He took another sip of his beer and focused on the next clue. Brain, eight letters. Hmmm. Carter wouldn't fit but Samantha did.

'Hey.' Cassie sketched a wave at him, half bent over petting her dog. 'Everything OK?'

'They've checked in.' Jack confirmed, knowing she'd been worried before she'd left for her meeting. 'They'll be back by tomorrow.'

'Great.' Cassie headed straight for a cupboard and pulled out a non-descript jar. She dived into it and Jack looked at her accusingly.

'Are those cookies?' Jack demanded.

Cassie paused, one arm around the jar, the hand of the other pulling out a cookie. 'No?'

'Gimme.' Jack motioned her over to the table. He dipped into the jar and pulled out his own cookie. Chocolate chip. Excellent. 'How did I not know these were there?'

'Because Sam only made them yesterday when you were out getting stuff from your house and doing the grocery run with Daniel.' Cassie informed him. She sat down and pulled her feet up onto the chair.

Jack swallowed the cookie and the urge to tell her to take her feet down. The chair was hers; she wanted to put her feet up on it, she was entitled.

'Your thing go OK?'

'Yeah,' Cassie grimaced and tore her second cookie in half, 'he wants me to have counselling.'

'Everyone wants you to have counselling.' Jack pointed out briskly. 'The doc made you when you were younger, didn't she?' Janet had insisted on it since Cassie had been dealing with losing her entire biological family, not to mention her home world.

'Art therapy.' Cassie said. She bit her lip. 'That might work for me.' She mused out loud.

'There you go then.' Jack went back for another cookie. When Sam baked or cooked, she usually aimed for perfection treating the exercise like a science experiment. The cookies were gorgeous; just the right amount of sugar, butter and chocolate; crunchy on the edge, chewy in the middle. Perfect.

'I wish Jonas was here.' Cassie grumbled. 'It sucks that his planet's not going to let him visit again.'

He caught the hint of worry in her voice. Jonas had promised Cassie that she wouldn't be alone; that if something happened to the rest of SG1, Jonas would come back. Jack and the others had already worked out a plan B if Jonas couldn't get back through the Stargate; it involved Bra'tac co-opting a cargo ship to abduct Jonas from Langara but it was a good plan.

'Not least,' Cassie continued, 'because I have to do a make-up test after Christmas for the one I missed along with all my delayed assignments.'

'Daniel can help you with those.' Jack said, happily volunteering his friend without a qualm. It would help keep Daniel's mind occupied.

Cassie lowered her cookie and pushed her auburn bangs out of her eyes. 'Grandma Maggie's invited me for Christmas.'

Jack froze in the act of getting yet another cookie. 'Oh?' He didn't know why it was such a surprise to him. Cassie had always spent Christmas with Janet's Mom and family. They'd always exchanged presents with her and Janet a few days before. He was surprised, he told himself crisply, because Janet was dead and he had possibly, maybe, been already planning for the holidays in his head.

'Sam said it was up to me what I wanted to do.' Cassie continued.

'Sam's right.' Jack said, because she was no matter how much he wanted Cassie to stay for Christmas.

'I kind of think I should go.' Cassie admitted. She looked up at him suddenly. 'What do you think?'

'I think you should do whatever you feel is right for you.' Jack said, knowing without having spoken to Sam about it that it was what she would have said; backing her up just like always.

'Mom wanted me to stay in touch,' Cassie said logically, 'and it's not like we've ever spent Christmas with you guys so I don't want to intrude…'

'Hey.' Jack reached over and placed a hand on her arm, fingers closing over the wool of her sweater. 'You wouldn't be intruding on anything.'

She nodded, relief spilling over her eyes and smoothing her expression. 'Sam said the same thing.'

'See.' Jack squeezed her arm and let go. 'We can't both be wrong.'

Cassie stared at him for a long moment looking so much like her Mom it was surreal.

'What?' He asked, wondering exactly what he'd done to warrant the Fraiser 'you are so dumb you make my head hurt' look.

'Nothing.' Cassie shifted in her chair and wrapped her arms around her knees. 'Sam and I talked about the house.' She waved around the kitchen as though to indicate which house she meant. 'If I'm going back to the college dorm in the New Year then…' she frowned. 'I think I should sell?'

'That'd be one option.' Jack agreed. He picked up his beer and thumbed the label. 'You could rent it out. There're plenty of people transferring into the SGC who need a place.'

Cassie nodded. 'Yeah, Sam said that too.'

'Actually, Daniel needs a place.' Jack thought out loud. 'He's sacked out in my spare room right now.'

'Sam offered to let me move in with her.' Cassie said, resting her chin on her knees. 'But you know she's seeing Pete and I don't want to…'

'Intrude?' suggested Jack dryly. He could understand Cassie's point of view. His preferred MO for dealing with Carter having a boyfriend was to ignore it as much as it was humanly possible.

'She said it wasn't serious between the two of them. He's in Denver mostly and she said he doesn't stay at her place when he's here, but I don't know.' Cassie murmured.

Jack tried to hide his glee by looking down and staring hard at the crossword. Not serious. Pete wasn't in the habit of staying at Carter's. Not serious.

He felt the grin tugging at his lips and scowled so it didn't escape.

Cassie poked his arm. 'You still with me?'

'Hmmm.' Right. Cassie moving out of home. Jack gathered his thoughts. 'You have to do what you feel is right for you here, Cassie.' He waved a hand to stop her complaint before she made it. 'I know it would be easy for us to make the calls for you but you're eighteen and, as you like to keep reminding all of us, not a kid anymore.'

Only she was, and there was a part of Jack that wanted to tell her what to do especially when she sat across the table from him looking at him as though he held all the answers to all the questions she had just like his late son Charlie had done.

'Carter wouldn't have made her offer if she hadn't thought about it seriously,' he continued, because Sam thought about everything, 'now it's up to you. If you want to sell the house and move into Carter's, we'll help you. If you want to keep it and rent it out, we'll help you. If you just want to keep it and make a decision later, Daniel can move in and care-take the place. Whatever you want.'

Cassie nodded slowly again. 'I think…I don't want to live here without Mom.' She fidgeted with the edge of her sweater. 'Selling makes the most sense. I'm going back to college so I'll be in the dorm most of the time, and if I move into Sam's I'll really only be there for the holidays and the occasional weekend, I'm pretty sure we could make it work.'

'There you go.'

'I want to stay here for the holidays.' Cassie blurted out. 'I know Mom said to stay in touch with Grandma Maggie but…I can't bear the idea of going there without Mom.'

'That's OK,' Jack said kindly, 'I'm sure Maggie will understand.'

Cassie sighed heavily. 'I don't suppose I can have a sip of your beer.'

'I don't suppose you can.' Jack replied. Carter would kill him. 'How about some warm milk?'

Cassie's nose wrinkled in disgust. 'I'll make some tea.' She climbed off the chair and headed over to the kitchen counter. The dog followed in her wake.

'Hey, what are you going to do with Dog?' Jack asked. If she was selling the house, the dog would need a new home and they didn't allow pets in the dorm. He'd always wanted a dog. Not quite the type of dog Dog was because he had been chosen with Cassie in mind, but he could make do.

'Actually,' Cassie turned to him with a glint in her eye, 'I have an idea about Dog.'

Jack sighed. He'd heard that tone before too and wondered how much it was going to cost him. He steeled himself by grabbing another cookie. 'Come on then; hit me with it.'

Cassie smiled at him. And right there, Jack knew no matter what the cost, it was going to be worth it if it made her smile like that again.

o-O-o

Sam frowned at the phone, the dial tone sounding through the speakers and ended the call. She debated phoning Jack straight back to tell him to take his painkillers but decided instead to have Teal'c do it. He did the whole silent disapproval thing so much better than she did. She slid the cell into her jacket pocket and turned back to the chaotic scene behind her.

Clean-up. The term sounded so benign for what they were doing; clearing away bodies, evidence, hiding the truth that a naquadah bomb had almost taken out the entire West coast and caused a nuclear winter for the rest of the USA.

She shivered. She was pleased they'd covered it up; nobody needed to know how close they'd all been to destruction. She sighed.

A flash of movement by the ambulance caught her eye and had her walking over before she had processed making the decision to do so.

Malcolm Barrett sat on the stretcher inside the ambulance holding an ice-pack to the back of his neck. He'd lost his jacket and tie; his shirt was partially open at the throat. He had one leg stretched out; his exposed ankle being wrapped by a competent EMT. His gaze immediately narrowed on hers as soon as she got in his field of vision. He shooed the EMT away as soon as she finished up.

'Hey.' Barrett gestured her forward. 'Thanks for your help with this.'

Sam shrugged. 'We owed you one.' He had come through for her with the information on Richard Woolsey. The investigation into Janet's death still smarted weeks after the fact.

'Just one?' Barrett joked.

Sam arched an eyebrow in his direction. 'The authorities are moving people back into the evacuation zone. I'm going to finish going over the artefacts with Daniel before we head out.'

'You don't trust me to let you know if there's something good?' Barrett questioned, amused.

'Well, if you want to risk finding another bomb all on your own…' Sam trailed off pointedly.

Barrett raised his free hand. 'Right. Feel free to examine all the artefacts.' He slumped back against the wall and winced. 'God, I really need this day to be over.'

'You should head to the hospital; get checked out properly.' Sam said. He'd taken quite a tumble down the stairs. He was lucky he hadn't broken anything. As it was he was very bruised and no doubt suffering a mild concussion; he'd been unconscious when she'd found him.

'I'm fine.' Barrett said dismissively.

Sam folded her arms over her jacket and shot him a look of pure disbelief.

'Banged up.' Barrett revised with a sigh. 'But it could have been worse so…'

'Daniel doesn't think she intended to hurt you, just that she wanted your gun and you out of the way.' Sam informed him briskly.

Barrett grimaced. 'That makes me feel so much better.' He refocused on her. 'You OK?'

Sam nodded. 'I wasn't the one who fell down a flight of stairs.' Or who had gotten stuck in a room with a fire; or seen a girl kill her tormentor and then herself. She really needed to go check on Daniel. She gestured back toward the building. 'I should go and…'

'Hey, this guy you're seeing…' Barrett cut her off impatiently.

Her eyebrows flew up at the subject. 'Yeah?'

'He wouldn't be a Pete Shanahan, would he?' Barrett asked bluntly.

It was the background check Pete had ran, Sam realised with a sinking heart. The alert that someone had ran the background check would have gone to Barrett at the NID.

Sam squared her shoulders. 'Yeah,' she stopped him from talking with a gesture, 'and I know about the background check he did.'

Barrett's gaze burned into hers. 'Hammond told you, I guess.'

She glared back at him. 'Pete told me.' Barrett didn't need to know he'd only told her because General Hammond had insisted. 'And this conversation is over.'

'Sam, wait!' Barrett attempted to get off the stretcher as she turned away and she stopped, looking back at him over her shoulder.

'Look, we're…friends, right?' Barrett said quickly. 'I'm just…concerned. OK, so he told you and you know so…'

'It's none of your business and I'm guessing that there was nothing in the background check you've probably already ran on _him_ because you would have contacted me already.' Sam said bluntly. She registered his pale face, the new outbreak of sweat that spoke of bone-deep pain and sighed. 'But thanks for the concern.' She tapped the side of the ambulance door. 'Go to hospital, Malcolm.'

'Call me if you find another bomb.' Barrett called after her.

She waved an acknowledgement at him and headed inside the building. It was as creepy as she remembered. She shuddered delicately under her clothing and made for the storage rooms with the artefacts. She almost knocked over Bill Lee turning a dark corner. Sam reached out and steadied him as he apologised.

'You'd think with the lights working again there would actually be you know light.' Bill said plaintively, smoothing a hand over his balding head. 'I think these guys have been watching too many episodes of the X-Files.'

'I know what you mean.' Sam said with a sympathetic grimace. 'Hey, good work today with the bomb.'

Bill looked at her blankly. 'I didn't do anything except make it count down faster.'

'You tried.' Sam pointed out. 'You sat right next to a ticking bomb for hours trying to get it defused. Not everyone can do that, Bill.'

Bill accepted the praise with a harrumph. 'You think anyone but you and I know exactly who bad this would have been if it blew?'

And of course Bill would have worked the true size of the explosion out. He was a good scientist. Sam shook her head but paused considering. 'Maybe Teal'c.'

'I'm going to need more therapy.' Bill grumbled and she remembered belatedly that he'd only been placed back on field duty after being kidnapped and tortured when he'd accompanied Daniel to South America. He mopped at his brow. 'If you're looking for Daniel and Teal'c, they're in the main storage room going through the rest of the artefacts. I'm going to get some air.'

'Take your time.' Sam advised. She watched him stumble down the corridor before she turned around and continued. Someone had set-up portable lights in the storage room and the brightness had her eyes smarting almost painfully.

'Daniel?' She called when she couldn't spot him. She raised a hand in front of her arm, trying to shield her eyes from the lights.

'Over here.' Daniel yelled back.

She ducked around another shelving unit and spotted them at the far end. Daniel was perusing a statue; Teal'c was at the desk next to him, making notes on a laptop.

'How's it going?' Sam asked.

'We've got another couple of hours here.' Daniel made a sweeping gesture around the storage unit without looking up. 'Most of it is stuff we've already got or come across before which is pretty much the conclusion we came to earlier, but there are one or two interesting pieces that I think we should take back.'

'Any more bombs?' Sam asked lightly.

'We have yet to find another explosive device, Major Carter.' Teal'c informed seriously.

'But it still could happen.' Daniel replied dryly. He finally put the statue back down and looked at her. 'How are Jack and Cassie?'

'She's made the meeting to see her tutor so that's good. He's not taking his painkillers.' Sam handed Teal'c the phone.

The Jaffa got up and left to make the call without any further prompting.

Daniel waggled his eyebrows at Sam. 'I'd feel sorry for Jack except it means that I'm saved from the Eyebrow of Doom every time I touch my head.'

She gestured toward him. 'Speaking of which, how are you feeling?'

'Like someone knocked me out.' Daniel rejoined. He dodged her chiding look. 'I'm OK.' He sighed as Sam raised her eyebrow meaningfully. 'Well, not OK exactly. Headache. Nothing serious.'

He slumped into the chair that Teal'c had vacated.

'There was nothing you could have done, Daniel.' Sam leaned back against the desk and gripped the edge of it. 'Even if she had survived…'

'I know, I know.' Daniel's jaw tightened as he looked away from her, tightly folding his arms over his chest. 'I just feel like I should have done _something_.'

'You did everything you could.' Sam said softly. She reached out and rubbed his shoulder. 'You managed to get through to her, Daniel. You found the code to switch off the bomb. That's something.'

Daniel nodded jerkily. 'I should get back to this,' he motioned at the stacks of artefacts, 'otherwise we could be here for days.'

Sam hesitated. On one hand, she knew Daniel wouldn't say anything else about what had happened; for someone who advocated talking, Daniel could be exceedingly close-mouthed at times about his own issues. She also knew that the rest of her team was as determined as she was not to let Daniel get to the point where his issues got so bad he Ascended on them again. On the other hand, they had a job to do and she wanted to get back to Cassie as soon as she could.

She pushed off the desk and patted his shoulder. 'I'm going to go check the computer again and see if I can find an inventory list.'

Daniel wrinkled his nose and waved her off.

Sam navigated her way back to the lab with the computer and sat down, grateful that the NID clean-up crew had already removed most of the lab contents. It didn't take long for her to bring up the inventory logs and she quickly built some search code to start eliminating artefacts. She wasn't certain how long she'd been working when Teal'c appeared by her elbow with a mug of coffee.

'Is that for me?'

'Indeed.' Teal'c handed the hot ceramic to her carefully. 'Daniel Jackson is also still immersed in his study of the artefacts with Doctor Lee.' He paused. 'They are bickering.'

Sam hid her smile at Teal'c's disgruntlement by taking a gulp. 'Did you talk to the Colonel?'

Teal'c carefully presented her cell phone to her with a tilted head. 'He has taken his medication and Cassandra has agreed to make certain that he rests.'

Sam let out a small breath of relief. She focused on Teal'c's tired face. Not many people would have noticed that he was tired; he wore his mask of impassivity and strength so well. But she could see the faint signs of weariness in the set of his features; the way his lips pressed together, his eyes were shadowed. 'We should be done soon. I don't think we're going to find another bomb.'

'I am relieved to hear that, Major Carter.' Teal'c said dryly.

'I just want to get home.' Sam murmured. She rolled her head, trying to ease out the knots of tension set into her shoulders. She took another sip of her coffee. 'Has Daniel talked to you about what happened?'

'He has not.' Teal'c said sadly. 'Perhaps he requires some time to come to terms with the death of the girl.'

Sam checked her search results and inputted another set of commands. 'I don't think there was anything that we could have done to stop her.'

'She obtained revenge for her creation and torture.' Teal'c said almost admiringly. 'She died well.'

'Keffler was a monster.' Sam agreed. 'I don't think anyone is going to mourn his passing.' She couldn't believe that he'd thought he'd get away with creating a Goa'uld-human hybrid or letting the Goa'uld part free to murder for him. She shivered. Every time they thought they'd managed to get rid of the rogue NID element and the Trust, the damn things would do something to show them that they hadn't gotten rid of them at all.

'What of you Major Carter?' Teal'c asked suddenly.

'I'm fine.' Sam said automatically.

He raised his eyebrow.

She laughed and clasped her hands around the mug. 'You don't need to give me the eyebrow, Teal'c. I'm honestly fine. I mean, I won't deny Keffler made my skin crawl and the whole thing's kind of reminded me a little of Conrad abducting me for research but…' she gestured at him, 'mostly I want this to be over so we can get back to Cassie.'

Teal'c inclined his head. 'Then I will return to Doctor Lee and Daniel Jackson and impress upon them the need for a speedy departure.'

Sam smiled. 'Thanks, Teal'c.'

He moved away with an innate grace that Sam took a moment to envy before returning to her work. Her cell phone buzzed and she picked it up, smiling when she saw Cassie's name on the display.

'Hey you.' Sam said. 'How did it go with your tutor?'

'Cool,' Cassie replied, 'make-up test and assignments due after Christmas but cool.' There was a hint of impatience in her voice and Sam realised she mustn't have called to update her. 'I talked with Jack about the house.'

Sam shifted position. She'd expected Cassie would talk it over with him. 'And what did he say?'

'That I need to do what feels right for me.' Cassie sighed dramatically. 'I swear the two of you practice saying the same thing.'

'We really don't.' Sam said with a laugh. But it felt good to know how in synch she and Jack were sometimes. _Sometimes._

'Well, if you still think it's OK, I'd like to, you know, move in with you.' Cassie rushed out.

Sam's heart leapt in her chest; part fear and part relief. 'Of course it's OK.'

'You sure I'm not going to cramp your style?' Cassie pressed.

'Pete and I aren't serious.' Sam answered without hesitation. 'You're not cramping anything.' It was the truth. She had only just forgiven Pete for the background check and the subsequent stalking her to the shoot-out with Osiris. They were taking things slowly and so far they'd only managed a brief coffee date.

She ignored the voice in her head that pointed out Sam was also in love with a certain brown-eyed, grey-haired Colonel. She bit her lip. Jack had made it clear he was only interested in friendship; in the status quo of their working relationship. Sam had come to the conclusion that she deserved more and, since she wasn't going risk her mission or her friendship with Jack and force the issue with him, it meant that if she was to have a relationship, it was going to be with someone else; someone like Pete. But it was early days.

'OK then.' Cassie continued, dragging Sam back to the conversation. 'So, I was thinking we'd do the holidays here and then put it on the market?'

'Sounds good.' Sam said evenly. 'Are you sure this is what you want?'

'Yeah.' Cassie confirmed briskly. 'Are you coming home now?'

Sam looked at the data streaming across her screen. 'Soon, I promise.'

'Text me when you're leaving?' Cassie asked tentatively.

'I will.' Sam promised. 'Go, get some rest. It's late.'

'Bye, Sam.'

Sam placed her cell back on the desk. She picked up her coffee and took another gulp, grateful for the hit of caffeine. She blinked back fresh tears that blurred her vision. Her grief for Janet could hit her at the oddest moments. She shook herself. What was important was Cassie and getting her through it; on being there for Janet's daughter so that she would be safe and happy as Janet had wanted. It scared her having the responsibility that she'd once eschewed; having the responsibility that Janet had bequeathed to her as a last request. But she accepted it.

Her fingers tapped in a final command.

It was time to finish up and go home.

o-O-o

Daniel stepped out of the wormhole on Langara and pinned his best diplomatic 'we're all here to be friends' smile on his face as he glanced over the waiting delegation. Beside him Teal'c glowered menacingly.

Dreylock's expression went from polite to shock in a heartbeat when she realised what Teal'c was carrying.

'Dog?' Jonas's face lit up with happy surprise and Teal'c set the dog down as it attempted to wiggle free of his hold.

Dog bounded across the Langaran gate room heedless of the weapons pointed in its direction. Jonas crouched and buried his face in Dog's fur as he petted him.

'Remind me again why Jack isn't with us?' Daniel said under his breath to Teal'c as he took in that the shock on Dreylock's face was rapidly turning to anger. Ambassador Leron was more diplomatic; he simply looked blankly pensive.

Teal'c barely moved his lips. 'Because his presence would not have been conducive to our convincing the Langarans to accept that we have brought Jonas a gift from Cassandra.' He waited a beat. 'And he is still barred from gate travel.'

'Hey there, boy!' Jonas said ruffling Dog's head. He looked up at his fellow Langarans and Daniel could see the moment Jonas's easy pleasure and open delight gave way to caution and wariness. He stood up slowly. 'Sit, boy.'

Dog obediently sat.

'This is a…surprise.' Dreylock said frostily.

'Yes.' Daniel said, adjusting his glasses and keeping his smile firmly in place. 'I imagine it is.'

'I'm afraid we can't allow any animals from Earth on Langara.'

Daniel gestured at Dreylock. 'Yeah, I thought you might say that.' He glanced at Jonas and found the Langaran looking back at him with amusement. Daniel lifted his eyebrows pointedly.

'Well, we do have dogs already on Langara.' Jonas chimed in belatedly. 'It's not like Dog represents a different species.'

'And he's been, ah, you know, a long time ago,' Daniel motioned at Dog, 'so you wouldn't have to worry about him breeding.'

'I'm sorry?' Leron said confused.

'Castration.' Jonas jumped in helpfully. 'They regularly castrate the animal population on Earth to prevent breeding and over-population. Actually, they have an operation called a vasectomy that is really…'

'And he's been vaccinated. No diseases.' Daniel added hurriedly before Jonas side-tracked them into a discussion on birth control.

Teal'c clasped his hands behind his back and stared them down. 'We have also brought supplies for the animal.' He indicated his backpack.

Dreylock brushed down her green suit and darted a look at Dog who looked back at her.

'Is this…animal a personal gift to Professor Quinn?' Leron asked bluntly, rubbing his chin.

'Indeed.' Teal'c said firmly.

'Then I'm sorry but given the state of negotiations between our two worlds, there is no way…' Leron began in a smooth insincere tone that made Daniel want to hit him.

'We have to insist, First Minister,' Daniel said forcefully, ignoring Leron and focusing on Dreylock. 'It has just come to light that Dog was left to Jonas by our late CMO Janet Fraiser. Earth would be very displeased if the last request of one of our fallen heroes was rejected by an ally.'

'Most displeased.' Teal'c added.

Dreylock looked from the Jaffa to the dog and Jonas before returning back to Daniel. 'Very well.' She shot Leron a look before he could say anything. 'However, this must be the last personal gift that Jonas receives from your people. I hope you understand that it's for his sake that we wouldn't want any suggestion of bribes or collusion.'

Daniel nodded. 'That's fair.' He reached into his inner jacket pocket and brought out the envelope from Earth's negotiators. 'Major Davis requested that I give this to you. It's the latest draft of the agreement.

'Thank you.' Dreylock's expression softened. 'Jonas, perhaps you can escort our guests and your new acquisition to a suitable room until I can compose a letter of reply?'

'Of course.' Jonas motioned at them to follow him as he stooped and picked Dog up.

Daniel acknowledged Leron with a single nod on his way past. Teal'c swept by him as though he didn't matter.

They followed Jonas into a well-appointed sitting room overlooking the inner gardens of the Langaran government building. Jonas sent an aide to get refreshments and in a short time, they were enjoying cups of a Langaran beverage and sweet honey-like cakes.

Jonas waited until they were alone until he spoke. 'Doctor Fraiser didn't leave me Dog.' He said it with absolute certainty.

'Nope.' Daniel agreed brightly. 'It was Cassie's idea.'

'Cassie?' Jonas inquired, gesturing at them to continue to explain.

Teal'c lowered his cake. 'Cassandra wished for you to have Dog until such time when you can return him to her personally.'

'She's selling the house so…' Daniel waved a hand in lieu of an explanation, 'and I think she's worried about you being here and not allowed to come to Earth. Dog is her way of making sure you have company.'

Teal'c handed over his backpack. 'These are your supplies, Jonas Quinn.'

'There's, um, a laptop in there.' Daniel said hurriedly. 'Sam's already loaded it up. It's got some kind of thing in there that will be compatible with your power supply. Sam said you'd understand the program because it's based on work you both did when she was here for the drilling thing. Your old email address will work; our contact addresses are all there. You can link up with the Earth network when the Stargate is active between our two worlds.'

They all suspected it was only a matter of time before the Langarans stopped them from visiting Jonas.

'That's…wow.' Jonas shook his head. 'I wasn't expecting this.' His eyes shone brightly for a moment before he lowered his gaze. 'I don't know what to say.' He didn't speak for a long moment and Daniel saw his throat working hard as though choking back a sob. 'I appreciate it.' He said finally. 'How is Cassie?'

'She has consented to go into therapy.' Teal'c said approvingly, reaching for the last cake at the same time as Daniel.

Daniel motioned at him to take the cake. It wasn't that good that Daniel was going to fight him for it. 'She's back doing art therapy.'

'And I take it the Colonel's on leave. Where's Sam?' Jonas's expression gave away that he knew the answer.

'At home with Cassie.' Daniel confirmed. 'She's not keen on leaving Earth at the moment. Or Colorado really.' He smiled suddenly. 'You should have seen her when we were in LA a few days ago. The Captain in charge of the night flight control wasn't going to give us an unscheduled flight back to Petersen and Sam, well, I think she may have channelled Jack which is worrying.'

'She was most formidable.' Teal'c agreed. 'I do believe that if he had not done as she requested he would indeed have been found himself posted to Siberia as she threatened.'

'I'm sorry I missed it.' Jonas said.

Daniel ached for him because he could tell that Jonas really did. Without thinking about it he began to tell Jonas about their recent mission; the call from the NID, the Goa'uld-human hybrid of Anna-Sekmet, the bomb, the awful denouement.

Jonas listened compassionately. He asked questions at the right time; sympathetic but not pitying; understanding.

Daniel found himself relaxing; his own unhappiness at the senseless death of a being – a human girl who'd had no say in existing easing with every minute. Maybe, he mused, it was so easy to talk to Jonas because he knew if he hadn't returned from Ascension, if Jonas hadn't returned to Langara, then it would have been Jonas in his place.

'I never thought I'd ever say anything like this but I think it's good that Keffler's dead.' Jonas commented. 'He sounds like a monster.' He sighed. 'It's scary what some people will try in the name of science.'

'I'm not sure it would ever work combining the DNA of the symbiote with a human.' Daniel mused out loud. 'At least I hope not.'

'In some ways it must be similar to a host who's survived having a Goa'uld symbiote.' Jonas said. 'After all there are memories left behind by all accounts and if the host were to suffer a mental trauma or psychotic break…' He pushed a hand through his long hair and focused on Dog.

Daniel exchanged a knowing look with Teal'c.

'How are things with Kianna?' Daniel asked gently. Jonas's girlfriend had been revealed as a Goa'uld spy when SG1 had helped Langara divert a naquadria seam from blowing up the planet. The symbiote had unexpectedly given her life to save her host, Kianna, who had then revealed to Jonas that it had been the symbiote that he had been involved with all along.

Jonas jerked as though he'd been hit. 'She's avoiding me.' He glanced up and lifted one shoulder in a half-hearted shrug. 'I can't blame her.'

'I haven't spoken to Sarah either since we left her on Cimmeria.' Daniel sighed. 'I think she's doing OK.'

They both looked at each other for a moment before breaking into reluctant laughter.

'Maybe we should put them in touch with each other.' Jonas commented.

'Maybe.' Daniel sighed.

Jonas shifted in his seat and reached for the teapot. He poured them all another drink and leaned back with his own. 'Has Cassie decided what's she's doing with the house?'

'Indeed.' Teal'c confirmed. 'She has accepted Major Carter's offer to join her in her abode.'

'Won't that be awkward now Sam has what's-his-name?' Jonas asked, sipping his drink.

Daniel swallowed his mouthful of what tasted like hot lemonade. 'Pete. And according to Cassie, Sam's said it's not serious and won't be a problem.'

'I guess that makes sense.' Jonas said, gesturing with his cup. 'He wasn't around the week I was there. I was hoping to meet him.'

'Detective Shanahan resides in Denver.' Teal'c said with an air of someone who thought that was where the good detective should remain.

'He hasn't been around a whole lot.' Daniel thought out loud. 'If it wasn't for the fact that we've met him and we know they are dating, I would suspect that Sam made him up.'

'So you've done the whole Sam is family and if you hurt her we'll break you into many different pieces thing?' Jonas asked with a grin.

'We have not yet had the opportunity.' Teal'c growled.

Jonas cast an amused look Teal'c's way. 'You could always get the Colonel to invite him to a barbeque.'

A door opened and an aide entered hurriedly. 'First Minister Dreylock sends her apologies but she has been called away on urgent business. She asked me to give this to you.'

Daniel accepted the envelope.

Jonas placed his cup down and waved the aide away. 'I'll escort them back to the Stargate.' They made their way slowly, Dog walking beside Jonas who had slung the backpack over his own shoulder.

Teal'c hugged Jonas goodbye and Daniel stepped up to do the same. He should remember Jonas, Daniel thought with compassion; he should remember Jonas every time he had a bad day. It wasn't Daniel's fault that Jonas had gone back to Langara or that the Langarans were restricting Jonas's contact with Earth, but…Jonas had nothing but a dog; Daniel had his team; his family. So he would remember that Jonas would appreciate what Daniel had; would have loved to have been on SG1 no matter how hard the mission.

Daniel took one last look at Jonas with Dog sat at his feet and followed Teal'c into the waiting wormhole. It was time to go home and help Cassie with her homework; talk Jack into taking his medication; plan how to ambush Sam's boyfriend with Teal'c, and write Jonas a long email telling him about all those things because Daniel would remember Jonas and remember that Daniel was the lucky one.


	17. New Regimes

**Author's Note:** Sam/Jack UST. Sam/Pete. Cassie/Team friendship. Just a word about timelines here...in Inauguration, Woolsey comments that Janet's death was "less than a month ago" however, given the US electoral system that's just an impossibility. Elections generally happen early November and Inauguration traditionally takes place in January. As Heroes took place before the election (Jack and Kinsey mention the upcoming election), the election must have happened soon after. While I appreciate the writers of Stargate may have made a conscious decision to set Inauguration in November at the same as the election, or just ignored the US electoral timetable, for the purposes of Aftershocks I've gone with the view that Heroes happened in November just before the election, and the events of this episode Inauguration take place in the following January. As for Woolsey's statement, I'm putting that down to him being somewhat flustered by presenting to the new President in the Oval Office.

**Inauguration Recap: **_It's President Hayes' first day in the White House. He gets introduced to General Maynard, the Chairman of the Joint Chiefs and is briefed about the Stargate. Initially he thinks it's a hazing joke until Maynard's deadly seriousness gets through to him. He confronts his Vice-President – Kinsey, having been informed that Kinsey has known about the Stargate all along. Kinsey immediately makes a grab for power, bad mouthing the SGC. He convinces Hayes to hear Richard Woolsey's report into the SGC but Hayes also invites Maynard along. However, it's clear that the 'evidence' isn't particularly damaging and when Kinsey tries to imply that Jack and Sam are in a relationship, Hayes seems unwilling to listen and Woolsey is shocked. _

_Kinsey finally reveals his true colours to Woolsey who runs to Maynard wondering what he can do. Maynard points him in the direction of Hammond. Hammond listens to Woolsey and gives him the evidence he needs. Woolsey in turn gives it to the President. But the future of the SGC remains uncertain…_

**New Regimes**

Her spare room looked different. The tasteful pale blue walls Samantha Carter had chosen had been replaced with a deep shade of purple. There was a matching bedspread and linen on the new double bed. The furniture was modern; steel and glass. It was not Sam's style at all but then the whole ensemble hadn't been chosen by her but by Cassandra Fraiser. Sam's hands clenched tightly around the box she held.

'It could be worse.' Jack O'Neill walked in behind Sam and nudged her with the edge of the box he was carrying – and she felt a rush of relief that he was healed enough to be carrying boxes at all.

Sam glanced in his direction inquisitively.

'One word, Carter: pink.' Jack pointed out with a smirk, dumping the box onto the bed and heading out to retrieve another from his truck.

Sam rolled her eyes. In some ways she had expected that Cassie would choose pink, something girly and feminine rather adult and unique. She reminded herself again that Cassie wasn't the same little girl SG1 had rescued from Hanka but a young woman, a college student. One who had just lost her Mom.

Janet Fraiser's death had hit the Stargate programme, and SG1 in particular, very hard. The late Chief Medical Officer had been such an integral part of their lives. Sam missed her friend inside and outside of work. Anna Brightman was an excellent doctor and a genuinely nice woman but she wasn't Janet. Sam shook off her melancholy.

Cassie was moving in with Sam. Well, moving in was probably too grand a description for providing Cassie with a room for the times she wasn't at her college dorm, but it was important to Sam that Cassie considered it a home, a place of safety and family to come back to. Cassie was selling her old house, unable to live there without Janet.

It had been Janet's Mom who had suggested that Sam allow Cassie to redecorate Sam's spare room to help her make the transition and give her a feeling of belonging. Sam and Cassie had taken a trip to see Margaret Fraiser in between Christmas and New Year. Cassie hadn't been up to the family holiday she had usually shared with the Fraiser family and the visit had been their way of making up for Cassie's absence on top of Janet's. Grandma Maggie had been warm, welcoming and as no-nonsense as Janet. Sam had found herself crying on her shoulder and sharing memories just as much as Cassie. It had been a good trip, and Maggie was a veritable storehouse of knowledge having raised five daughters. It had also been Maggie's idea to move Cassie into Sam's before they packed up Janet's house which had sold very quickly.

Sam gave a sigh and dropped her box next to Jack's. She glanced at her watch. Daniel Jackson and Teal'c were still back at the house with Cassie; they'd had the responsibility for bringing the rest of her stuff and Cassie herself.

'Carter,' Jack shuffled in with another box, 'not that I'm complaining but I seem to be the only one carrying boxes here.'

'Sorry, sir,' Sam winced at the automatic 'sir'; she'd actually been calling him 'sir' less since SG1 had moved into Janet's to be with Cassie. She shifted out of the way and made her way back to the truck to unload another box.

'You OK?' Jack asked as he helped her balance one box in her arms before taking another himself.

'Just…' Sam motioned towards her house with the box she held, 'it's weird, you know? I mean, don't get me wrong,' she started back up the path beside him, 'I don't regret making the offer at all but…it's just going to be…'

'Weird?' Jack offered when she hesitated a moment too long. He slid a knowing smirk her way.

'Weird.' Sam agreed with a laugh.

Jack nodded. 'You're doing a good thing, Carter.'

'It's not…I'm not doing it because of that.' Sam protested as they navigated their way to Cassie's room.

'I know.' Jack said, hefting the box onto the desk. 'You're doing it because you love her.' He turned around and stuffed his hands into the pockets of the green parka he wore. 'Cassie knows that too.'

'I'm just worried that she's going to hate it here with me.' Sam confessed as she set her box down gently and worrying at the loose tape end at the side.

'You're going to be great.' Jack said. 'You _are_ great with her.'

Sam rubbed her nose. '_Maggie_ was brilliant with her and I…' she sighed and plucked at the loose tape again. 'I've had you guys to help at Janet's and I really don't know what I would have done without you – what I'm going to do without you helping out.'

'Hey, we're not going anywhere.' Jack said forcefully. 'You need us for anything; you call us. Anytime, day or night.'

She nodded jerkily because they already had an agreement to call each other, left over from when Daniel died and she'd needed a friend to call.

He took a step toward her, his hands moving out of his pockets. 'C'mere.'

Sam went willingly – too willingly, she mused, as she let herself be pulled into his embrace. She held onto him anyway. He was solid and real and alive. She felt him pull her closer and wrapped her own arms around him. She really shouldn't do this, Sam thought tiredly. She had promised herself that she was over Jack, over the idea of anything more than being friends. She had a _boyfriend_.

Boyfriend was probably too grand a term for the half-hearted dating she and Pete had been doing since Sam had forgiven him for running a background check on her and stalking her to a stake-out. Two coffee dates, a movie, and a dinner at Sam's favourite Italian weren't much but they were a beginning and Pete was being patient with her. They'd done nothing but exchange a couple of kisses and holding hands. It was a far cry from her inviting him into her bed – the stage they'd reached before Pete had confessed about invading her privacy.

Sam pushed Pete and their relationship out of her mind and focused on Jack who was still holding her, comforting her. She inched back. 'Thanks.'

'Anytime.' Jack said, letting go of her easily.

Sam attempted a smile. She'd once told a hallucination of Jack that it wouldn't be easy letting go of him; she'd underestimated how hard the reality was especially since she sometimes thought that maybe she was wrong…maybe Jack didn't just see her as a friend; maybe Jack still did have feelings for her. Or maybe not. He hadn't protested her relationship with Pete and had all but encouraged her to find a life outside of work claiming he was happy she was happy.

She headed back to the truck before Jack started questioning her state of mind again. She lifted another box into her arms and grimaced at how many were left to go.

'I swear she has more stuff than Daniel does.' Jack complained, reading her mind.

'I can't believe he's back in his old apartment block.' Sam commented.

Jack shrugged and she was pleased when it didn't cause him any pain. 'At least he's out of my spare room.'

Sam rolled her eyes. 'You guys haven't even been at your place for over a month.'

'It's the principle of the thing, Carter.' Jack said primly, elbowing past her and into the house.

'Uh-huh,' Sam followed after him, 'you're going to miss him.'

Jack stopped and looked back at her. 'Well, maybe I'll miss him helping me with the crossword.'

Her mouth fell open and she snapped it back shut. 'You told me you did the crossword yourself!'

A fleeting look of alarm shimmered through Jack's brown eyes before he snapped his head forward and continued into the house. 'I did. I do. I…'

'I will be having a chat with Daniel.' Sam said briskly.

It was Jack's turn to roll his eyes at her. 'Fine. He's useless anyway. He was the one who said two down was original.'

'It was original.' Sam said dryly. 'You got four across wrong.'

'That was definitely pluto.'

'It didn't even fit!' Sam said with exasperated fondness. It occurred to her that their competition over the crossword might be a form of flirting before she dismissed it. It was a friends' thing; a friendly competition between co-workers, _friends_. It was definitely not flirting.

The sound of another car pulling up outside the house had Sam glancing out of the window. Cassie bounded out of Daniel's Volvo and reached in to grab her suitcase. Teal'c, who had been driving, neatly divested it from her. Daniel seemed entranced by a newspaper in the passenger seat and made no move to get out. If he was pondering over a crossword, she might have to kill him, Sam thought wryly.

'OK,' Jack said slowly, taking in the stacked car, 'I don't think all her stuff is going to fit into this room.'

'I've room in the basement and attic to store some stuff.' Sam murmured. 'And I want her to put DVDs and books on the shelves in the den with mine.'

'That could work.' Jack nodded decisively.

They walked out to greet the others.

Daniel clambered out of the car and practically pushed the newspaper into Jack's body. 'Did you read this before you filled in the crossword?'

Sam sent Teal'c a questioning look and he replied with a long suffering frown that had Sam ducking her head to hide a smile.

'Hello to you too, Daniel.' Jack said, grabbing hold of the paper before it fell. 'And no; I did not.'

'They did an interview with Kinsey.' Daniel stabbed a finger at the newspaper. 'He's talking about oversight of government projects and shutting down some to review them, and there is no way he isn't referring to us.'

'It's hardly a surprise, Daniel.' Jack pointed out, shooting Sam a 'help me' look.

'Today's the inauguration, isn't it?' Sam murmured. 'General Hammond mentioned that he was on call to answer any questions Hayes had once he's been briefed.'

'I don't think it's going to be that easy.' Jack admitted as they walked back inside.

'Kinsey's a tool.' Cassie proclaimed with all of the absolute certainty of youth. 'You have to think the President knows that.'

'He probably does.' Sam agreed.

'Can Kinsey shut you down?' Cassie asked as she lugged her large duffel into her room.

Sam placed the bag she had carried on the floor and nodded. 'He's done it before.'

'It would be most inconvenient for him to do so again.' Teal'c said darkly. He placed the suitcase carefully on the bed. 'Our intelligence suggests that Anubis has once again begun to search for the Lost City.'

Sam lifted her eyebrow warningly. She didn't want Cassie overwhelmed with worry about the galactic situation. 'So we'll just have to find it first.'

'If I could only remember…' Daniel began.

'Stow it, Daniel.' Jack ordered. 'We'll find another way.'

'You guys can do it.' Cassie said firmly. 'Now, who's going to help me unpack my clothes? I think this bag's all underwear.'

All three men started to back out of the room, muttering about getting the rest of the stuff from the vehicles.

'Nice, guys.' Sam shouted after them.

Cassie laughed and Sam brightened at the sound of it. Cassie hadn't laughed all that much since Janet's death.

Sam shook her head. 'Men.'

'Mom always said that the quickest way to get a man to run was to talk about periods, tampons, or underwear.' Cassie opened her suitcase and began to transfer things to the closet.

Sam resisted the urge to smooth back Cassie's bangs. It was good that Cassie was beginning to talk about Janet. It meant the art therapy she was doing was working. 'I've always found that talking about the mathematical beauty of a black hole has a similar effect.' She winced at the haphazard way Cassie was filling the wardrobe and thought of her own neatly organised and pristine clothes in her own closet.

Cassie snorted as she untangled one sweater and added it to the pile on the closet shelf. 'Boys like smart girls these days.'

The phone rang in the hallway and Sam waved at Cassie to continue, signalling silently that she needed to answer it.

'Hey.' Pete greeted her cheerfully. 'How's it going?'

'OK.' Sam said, too aware of the guys traipsing past her and Cassie down the hall. One hand crept to the back of her neck to rub at the tension that had settled there. 'So…'

'I'm in town on Wednesday.' Pete said quickly. 'I wondered if you wanted dinner.'

'Wednesday's not good.' Sam answered. 'We're going to be packing up Janet's house over the next few days and…' And she had an audience, she realised.

Cassie gestured at her furiously.

'Hang on a second, Pete.' Sam covered the mouthpiece of the phone. 'What's wrong?'

'Invite him to dinner on Wednesday.' Cassie said, folding her arms over her chest and looking scarily like Janet. 'I should get to know him.'

'Are you sure it's going to be OK?' Sam said doubtfully. She figured that packing up the house was going to bring up a lot of memories for Cassie; a lot of emotions for them all.

Cassie shrugged. 'It'll be good to have something else to focus on.'

'I think it's a good idea.' Daniel added as he passed Sam, his arms filled with a vast array of cushions. 'We can go to the usual place and all get to know him better.'

Sam's eyes narrowed on Daniel speculatively.

'Sam! Please?' Cassie asked.

Sam nodded sharply and Cassie gave a whoop and disappeared back down the hall to her room. Her room, Sam thought again with satisfaction. She lowered her hand.

'You still there?'

'I am.' Pete said with a laugh. 'I think I caught some of that; dinner on Wednesday?'

'We'll go to the Italian.' Sam said briskly. 'It'll be me, the guys and Cassie.' She wondered for a moment to warn him that there was probably going to be hazing and decided against it. If Pete couldn't handle the hazing then… 'I'll call you to discuss the details.'

'Sounds good. I'm looking forward to it.' Pete said. 'I've missed you.'

It was her opening to say it back to him but she couldn't. 'I'll see you on Wednesday.' She said instead, ending the call. She bit her lip worriedly. She should have said something else, something romantic. She was in a relationship. She needed to start acting like it especially in light of the dinner they were all going to attend.

Pete, the guys and Cassie. There was absolutely no reason for her to be concerned.

None.

Daniel grinned at her as he walked past.

Oh yeah, Sam thought wearily; she was so screwed.

o-O-o

'I don't know what to tell you, George.' General Francis Maynard sighed heavily enough into the phone that Hammond heard it echo down the line. 'The President seems supportive of your efforts to date and wise to the Vice President's particular brand of ambition…'

'But?' prompted Hammond tiredly. The past few days had been an exercise in patience. From hearing confirmation that the President had been briefed on the Stargate programme to twenty-four hours later learning that Hayes had allowed his Vice President, Kinsey, to present Richard Woolsey's report into the SGC's decision-making to Richard Woolsey's surprise visit earlier that day – done with Maynard's blessing – to waiting for the outcome…it had been a long week and it was only Wednesday. Hammond had a suspicion it was only going to get worse.

'But he's taken on board some of the complaints that Kinsey has made regarding civilian oversight and he seems disinclined to dismiss Kinsey's point of view entirely.' Maynard's entire tone was an apology. The Chairman of the Joint Chiefs evidently believed he had failed by not convincing the President immediately of the value of the SGC remaining under military command.

'We knew it was likely that he would, sir.' Hammond said evenly. 'Hayes is a good man but he's a politician. It's unlikely that he would risk alienating Kinsey this early in their term or risk his own popularity and credibility long term by not considering how the programme will go down with the general public.'

'Politics.' Maynard bit out with disgust that Hammond shared. 'He pretty much admitted to me that he was beginning to suspect the financing that Kinsey brought to the table with their election campaign wasn't kosher.'

Hammond's eyes drifted to his desk drawer where he had once kept a copy of the evidence of Kinsey's involvement with the rogue NID under lock and key. It was his ace in the hole. Earlier that day Hammond had handed that particular copy to Woolsey, who had apparently seen the light on Kinsey's motives and concluded Kinsey wasn't on the side of angels. Hammond wondered briefly if it would make any difference at all.

The Lieutenant Henry Hayes he remembered, that he had served with once upon another lifetime, had been an honourable guy. White collar to Hammond's blue; charming where Hammond had been genial; sharp as a tack where Hammond had been a workhorse. Truthfully, Hayes had been closer to Jacob Carter who had always been better at playing the politics side of things than Hammond. Hammond couldn't believe Hayes would allow Kinsey any real kind of power when he learned of the truth but from the sound of it Hayes was already considering making changes – a compromise perhaps between Kinsey's wants and what Hayes believed would be enough to appease the viper in his nest.

'So what's the situation, sir?' Hammond inquired.

'At the moment, you and the SGC are operational.' Maynard said briskly.

'But we don't know for how much longer.' Hammond surmised out loud.

Maynard breathed another sigh down the line. 'No, we don't.' There was a sound as though Maynard was changing position. 'I don't want you and the team getting distracted here, George, not with the latest intel we have on Anubis. Just have your people focus on doing their jobs.'

'They're as focused as always, sir.' Hammond promised him, pride at the men and women of the SGC seeping through his simple words.

'How about SG1?' Maynard asked pointedly. 'Are they back to full strength yet because I don't recall seeing them back on the mission rota.'

'Colonel O'Neill cleared for full duty a few weeks ago, sir, but both Major Carter and Doctor Jackson had base projects to complete before I could return them to the off-world missions.'

Maynard made a humming noise that might have been agreement or might have meant _'I know you've been allowing them to remain Earth-side because of Cassandra Fraiser;'_ Hammond couldn't tell.

'You know I think Kinsey lost the argument with Hayes when he suggested that O'Neill and Carter have an inappropriate relationship.' Maynard commented.

Hammond's eyes widened. He wasn't immune to the question buried in Maynard's statement but he ignored it anyway. 'Hayes served with Jacob Carter, General. I would suspect with his knowledge of her father, he would view any slur on the Major's character as grossly out of order.'

'Have we heard anything from General Carter since he left?' Maynard asked, changing subjects.

Hammond allowed a tiny breath of relief to escape him and shook his head even though the other man wouldn't see it. 'No, sir. We haven't had any contact with the Tok'ra at all.'

'Anything from the Asgard?' Maynard questioned.

'We've tried to reach Thor a number of times but he hasn't responded.' Hammond admitted. He shifted in his leather chair, enjoying the creak of the leather around him. 'I doubt we'd have any contact with the rebel Jaffa either if it wasn't for their relationship with Teal'c.'

'Anubis has done a good job of isolating us.' Maynard stated.

'Yes, sir.' Hammond didn't disagree and he didn't for one moment think that the Goa'uld wouldn't take advantage of their isolation. It was a hell of a time for a new President to come into office; a hell of a time for any changes to the SGC.

'You really think this Lost City is the answer to our problems?'

'I do, sir.' Hammond said firmly.

'Well, if anyone can find it, it's SG1.' Maynard said forcefully. 'Don't keep your best team on the bench any longer than you have to, George.'

'They'll be back on mission rotation this coming week, sir.' Hammond promised.

'Good. I'll leave you to it. Enjoy the rest of your weekend, George.' Maynard signed off and put the phone down.

Hammond placed the receiver down and tapped the red phone thoughtfully. He had a direct line to the President. He could call Hayes up, talk to him. His usual status calls with the President had been suspended in advance of the inauguration and the President's briefing; everything was being routed through the Joint Chiefs. If he could talk with Hayes himself…

No.

He sighed and turned his chair away from temptation. Maynard was a good officer for all that he was an Army man; they had a good relationship and Hammond wouldn't undermine Maynard by going over his head. Moreover, Hammond mused, if Hayes had wanted to talk to Hammond personally, the President would have called him. He just had to sit tight and let the politics play out.

His eyes drifted back to the desk drawer. He had done as much as he could to protect the SGC and Maynard was right; they needed to focus on the job of protecting Earth.

And the truth was that he had been letting SG1 get away with a light load after Janet Fraiser's death. But Earth needed its best team and there was none better. It was time to get SG1 back in the field.

o-O-o

'If I never see another box it will be too soon.' Daniel declared as he slapped tape over the closed flaps. 'Between moving into my new place and moving Cassie into Sam's and packing up here…' he looked around the den of Janet Fraiser's home with a sigh.

'I am in agreement.' Teal'c said solemnly, carefully wrapping another knick-knack in bubble-wrap and placing it in the only open box. He would never get this ritual of the Tau'ri of sorting through the minutiae of a dead one's life into organised piles. When they were able to, when the Goa'uld allowed a simple death, the Jaffa simply made use of the belongings that were left behind.

Daniel wrinkled his nose. 'So, you're still not sold on having your own place off base?'

'On the contrary, Daniel Jackson,' Teal'c replied, 'I have realised in the time we have spent living here with Cassandra that I would appreciate the opportunity to live off base.'

'Really?' Daniel's face brightened.

'Indeed.' Teal'c confirmed. He really had appreciated the experience for all he hated the reason why it had happened. Living in the Fraiser's house, riding into work with his team-mates, going grocery shopping, mowing the lawn…it had settled the ambiguity he had felt over whether he wanted to live away from the mountain. 'However, I still await the formal decision from the NID to be allowed to rent an apartment.'

'So move in with me until then.' Daniel suggested. 'I have a spare room.'

'Are you certain you are not tired of my company, Daniel Jackson?' They had been sharing the den for over a month.

'I think if we can share this room, we can share my apartment which is ten times bigger and we'd have our own bedrooms.' Daniel pointed out dryly.

Teal'c inclined his head. 'Then I accept your offer.'

'Good.' Daniel's face fell though. 'You're not going to need me to help pack any boxes are you?'

Teal'c raised an eyebrow. He turned his attention back to packing the ornaments from the display cabinet away.

'It's weird.' Daniel murmured. 'I can't believe that we're really doing this. Packing up Janet's life and…' he stopped, his breath catching in his throat.

'It is a sad day.' Teal'c said quietly, knowing his friend was thinking once again of the diminutive doctor's death.

'I can't believe that you all went through this with me when I, uh, Ascended.' Daniel murmured, flushing guiltily.

'We did not.' Teal'c felt compelled to be honest. 'We transported your belongings to storage in the hopes that you might once return to us as you have done.'

Daniel sat back on his heels and looked at Teal'c. 'Did it help make it any better?'

Teal'c thought back to the day he, Samantha Carter and O'Neill had solemnly boxed up their Ascended friend's belongings. He recalled Samantha Carter's stricken expression; the hurt that simmered in O'Neill's eyes; the ache in his own heart as he packed away treasured items. He shook his head once. 'No, it did not.'

Daniel flinched against the blow but nodded regardless. 'I sometimes wonder if it would be better if Janet had Ascended; if I knew she was out there somewhere. Then I think how Sam looked at me when I came back and…I know it wouldn't make a difference because Janet would still be gone.'

Teal'c wished he had the words to comfort his friend. He reached out instead and laid his hand over Daniel's forearm.

They sat quietly for a moment before a noise in the hall reminded them there was work to be done. Teal'c withdrew his hand and focused intently on wrapping another figurine.

Daniel glanced at the clock. 'We should finish up. We told Sam we'd meet her at the restaurant at seven.' He smoothed over the tape on the box he had finished. 'I'm going to take this out to the car.'

Teal'c nodded. He concentrated on his task. It was the last thing left to do in the den and he was determined to complete it perfectly.

Cassie tapped on the door, capturing his attention. 'Hey, you ready?'

'I am almost done, Cassandra.' Teal'c lifted the last figurine from the display cabinet. He paused as Cassie entered and dropped to sit beside him, reaching out for the small ceramic heart with the word 'Mom' written across it.

Cassie's hands trembled. 'I bought this for her my second Christmas here.'

Teal'c simply opened his arms and Cassie crawled into his lap, holding the ornament. He held as she cried on his shoulder, his t-shirt dampening with her tears.

'Sorry.' Cassie swiped at her face and sniffled.

Teal'c shifted his grip so he could retrieve the handkerchief he carried in his back pocket. He handed it to her. 'It is clean,' he informed her, 'and you have no need to apologise.'

'I miss her so much.' Cassie murmured. She blew her nose.

'I also miss your mother very much.' Teal'c comforted her gruffly. He missed Janet Fraiser every day. He missed her kind touch; her mischievous smile; her steadfastness. She had been one of the few anchors in his life and he could not help but feel adrift without her presence. He could only imagine how Cassandra felt. He remembered only too well the pain of his own mother's death.

Cassie snuggled against him for another moment before she shifted out of his arms. 'I'd better go repair my face before we head to the restaurant.'

Or before Daniel Jackson caught sight of her.

'By the way, what's the plan with Pete tonight?' Cassie asked, taking a step toward the door. She had not relinquished her hold on the ornament and Teal'c did not mention it.

Instead he focused on her question. 'There is no plan, Cassandra.'

'Oh, that's so not true!' Cassie proclaimed loudly. 'Daniel has been grinning like a loon every time tonight's come up in conversation and you've been raising your eyebrow at him for not doing it somewhere where Sam can't see.'

'If there is a plan, Cassandra,' Teal'c said calmly as he reached for the tape to close up the box, 'it is important that you should have plausible deniability.'

'Yeah, no. Look, I can help.' She tossed her hair over her shoulder. 'You're going to need to get Pete alone and I know a fool-proof way of getting Sam away from the table.'

Teal'c looked at her sceptically.

'Please.' Cassie said with a smile. 'Women go to the bathroom together all the time.'

The idea did have merit and it had the benefit of removing both Cassandra and Major Carter at the same time.

'See?' Cassie pointed at him.

'Very well.' Teal'c agreed. 'However, should Major Carter ask you had no prior knowledge.'

Cassie mimed zipping her lips shut and throwing away the key. She grinned wildly and dived out of the door.

Teal'c sighed as he heard her yell for Daniel, no doubt to update him on the plan. He frowned. He believed that the Major knew something was afoot; Cassandra was correct in her assessment that Daniel Jackson had been less than discreet. It was going to be an interesting evening not least because Teal'c had observed some reticence on the Major's part in continuing her relationship with Detective Shanahan, and an increased closeness between her and O'Neill as they had all shared the task of taking care of Cassandra and the house in the wake of Doctor Fraiser's death.

It did not take long for them to drop transport the boxes to the storage unit and to make their way to the restaurant. The Italian restaurant was a favourite of the Major's; it eschewed any kind of fancy finery, had a wonderfully warm ambience and had decent food.

Teal'c scented the aroma of fresh tomato sauce with a hint of basil, warm bread dough and greasy melted cheese as they entered. Pizza, he decided. He would have a very large pizza to himself with some spicy sausage and jalapeño peppers. He spotted the Major immediately and led the way to the booth.

Sam smiled at them nervously, slipping from the booth to welcome them and reintroduce them to the slim, sandy-haired man beside her. 'You all remember Pete.'

Pete gave a small wave. 'Hi.'

Daniel returned the wave and slid into the opposite side of the booth, Cassie alongside him, leaving Teal'c to take the outer edge of the bench as Sam retook her own seat just as Jack entered the restaurant.

'Sorry,' Jack said insincerely, 'traffic.' He glanced around the table, took in that the only remaining seat was beside Sam and slid in beside her.

Teal'c noted the development with satisfaction as the waitress came over to take their drinks order.

'So, how goes the big case?' Daniel said, stepping into his usual role as the team's diplomat.

Pete smiled tentatively and started to tell them about the case that had brought him to Colorado Springs in the first place. The topic sparked a discussion on drugs which took them into a discussion on South America and before Teal'c realised it they had finished their main course and were choosing desserts.

Cassie cleared her throat. 'Sam…' she tilted her head towards the bathroom and nudged Teal'c to move.

Sam sent Pete an apologetic look and shoved Jack who looked at her blankly before realising that she needed him to move.

'Right.' Jack got up and invited Sam out with a sweep of his hand and a smirk.

Sam chided him silently and fell into step beside Cassie.

Jack's cell phone rang as he made to sit down and he paused, mid-move as he checked the caller ID. 'Well, as much as I'd like to stay, I've got to take this.' He made his way out of the restaurant.

Teal'c allowed his face to settle into a threatening grimace.

'Alone at last.' Daniel stretched, sprawling in the space Cassie had left.

Pete settled back and picked up the beer he had ordered. 'I assume this is the 'if you hurt her, we'll hurt you' speech?'

'It is not.' Teal'c clasped his hands on top of the table and leaned forward slightly.

'It isn't?' Pete smiled widely but his eyes remained serious. 'Because I'm fairly sure Mark, her brother, already gave me it.'

'Well, we aren't Sam's actual brothers by blood.' Daniel pointed out in a reasonable voice. 'That's true.'

'We are more than her brothers.' Teal'c stated gruffly. 'We are her _jakuali_.'

Pete looked nervous as he sent a questioning glance toward Daniel, Teal'c noted with satisfaction.

'Jakuali translates as champions.' Daniel informed him. 'It literally means those sworn to protect to the death.'

'OK,' Pete said slowly, 'so this is the 'if you hurt her, we'll hurt you' speech.'

'No as Teal'c already said, it isn't _that_ speech.' Daniel said, changing position and leaning forward over the table, the joviality falling away from his expression.

'This, Detective Shanahan,' Teal'c said holding his gaze forcefully, 'is the 'if you harm Major Carter in any way, at any time, I will kill you slowly and painfully over many days' speech.'

Daniel tilted his head in Teal'c's direction. 'And yes; he's serious.'

Teal'c smiled slowly, broadly, his eyes continuing to hold Shanahan's tightly. 'Do we understand each other, Detective?'

'I understand.' Pete said. He rallied, straightening his shoulders and his chin rising. 'I love her and I'm serious about her. I won't hurt her.'

'See that you do not.' Teal'c said gruffly.

Daniel's eyes darted to the side where the bathrooms were located and he coughed hastily. 'And speaking of vacations, where did you go last, Pete?'

Pete opened his mouth to reply but was cut off as Sam appeared by the table. Teal'c moved to allow Cassie to regain her seat.

Sam frowned at them, her eyes scanning the table and taking in everything. 'Where's the Colonel?'

'Taking a phone call.' Daniel motioned out to the front of the restaurant.

A buzzing sound emanated from Pete's pocket.

'Speaking of phone calls,' Pete plucked the phone from his pocket and pressed answer, 'Shanahan.' His face grew serious. 'Understood. No, I'll be right there.' He looked up at Sam apologetically. 'Sorry, our witness finally decided to flip on his bosses. I have to go to work.' He was already moving.

Sam smiled. 'It's OK. We understand.'

'It's been good to see you.' Daniel said cheerfully.

'Indeed.' Teal'c added.

Pete smiled ruefully and nodded at them. 'It was good to see you all too.'

'I'll walk you out.' Sam offered and Pete smiled gratefully, extending his hand to catch hold of hers.

Teal'c was satisfied that their message had been delivered and understood. He watched as the couple made their way out, passing a returning O'Neill in the doorway.

'So?' demanded Cassie. 'What happened?'

'We had a chat.' Daniel informed her, tapping her nose. 'That's all.'

'Uh-huh.' Cassie said, folding her arms and looking at them with disbelief.

'I may also have informed Detective Shanahan that I would kill him slowly if he harmed Major Carter.' Teal'c stated calmly.

Cassie's face brightened with a delighted smile. 'That's so cool.' Suddenly she sobered. 'Wait. Does this mean you said the same thing to Dominic?'

Teal'c caught Daniel's subtle shaking of his head and pressed his lips together thoughtfully. 'I believe I will need to plead the Fifth on this matter, Cassandra.'

'On what matter?' Jack slid back into the other side of the booth and picked up the dessert menu. 'Everything go OK?'

'As planned, O'Neill.' Teal'c said smugly.

'Who was on the phone?' Daniel asked, picking up his beer and taking a long gulp.

'Hammond.' Jack glanced at Cassie briefly. 'Hayes is still undecided apparently.'

Daniel grimaced openly and Teal'c allowed a glower to flicker across his face.

Sam rejoined them, nudging Jack further into the booth and simply swapping their drinks round. 'So, dessert?'

Teal'c was not surprised that the atmosphere was more relaxed without the presence of Detective Shanahan. Contentment filled him as they paid the bill and left the restaurant. He noted the subtle signal that O'Neill gave the Major as Cassie finished hugging them goodbye.

Sam handed her car keys to Cassie. 'Warm the car up for me?' She smiled encouragingly.

Cassie rolled her eyes. 'You could just say you need to talk to each other in private for a moment.'

'Fine,' Sam replied, 'we need to talk in private for a moment, so…'

Cassie sighed dramatically but she smiled and, with a final wave, walked off towards Sam's car.

Teal'c turned to O'Neill expectantly.

Jack cleared his throat. 'Hammond wants us back on mission rotation.'

'Sir…' Sam began to protest and Jack held up his hand.

'Not my call, Carter.' Jack said quickly, pushing his hands deep into his pockets. 'We're all fit and Hammond's pushed keeping us at the base as much as he can. The brass wants to see us back in action especially given Kinsey's push for civilian command of the programme.'

'Understood, sir.' Sam cast a look towards her car. 'I'll let Cassie know.'

'It'll probably be another couple of days before we have to go anywhere.' Jack said comfortingly.

'So, you'll have plenty of time to finish that cryptic crossword.' Sam teased. 'Double or nothing, remember?'

'Oh, I remember, Carter, and I am looking forward to receiving my cookies when you pay up.' Jack shot back, smirking.

Sam just grinned back at him.

Teal'c wondered why it was not evident to either of them that they were engaged in flirtation.

Daniel exchanged a knowing look with him regarding their team-mates before nudging Jack's arm. 'Come on, you're giving me a ride back to my place.'

Teal'c inclined his head in farewell.

''Bye, guys.' Sam waved them off. 'And Daniel; no helping him!' She turned to Teal'c with a smile as soon as they were out of earshot. 'He's so going to help him.'

'Indeed.' Teal'c said, amused.

Sam reached out to hug him goodbye and Teal'c accepted it with fond bemusement. She hugged him tightly for a long moment and inched back to regard him with affection.

'So, you get your 'if you hurt her I'll kill you speech' delivered to Pete OK?' She asked bluntly.

Teal'c could not prevent the flicker of surprise from careening across his expression before he wrangled his features into their usual impassivity. 'I have no knowledge…' he began.

'Please.' Sam's smile widened. 'You think I haven't given Ishta the 'if you hurt him I'll kill you' speech, Teal'c?'

He looked at her dumbfounded.

Sam patted his arm. 'See you tomorrow.'

Teal'c found himself speechless as she walked away with a jaunty salute. He shook himself as she got into her car and moved away to his own. Samantha Carter was indeed a worthy warrior, he mused with satisfaction; and he was proud to be her _jakuali_; her brother; her friend.

o-O-o

Henry Hayes stared at the fire in the hearth. He should be in bed, he thought tiredly, rubbing his chin and hearing the scratch of his stubble against his fingers. Presidents didn't get a lot of sleep; he'd known that going into the job. It was the most pressured of high pressure jobs; the most stressful with the fate of the US hanging on the decisions he made on the world and domestic stage. It was long hours and hard decisions ergo very little sleep. What he hadn't reckoned on was that the lack of sleep would be down to finding out that aliens really did exist; that Earth had been fighting them for years – making allies of other alien races in the meantime – and that he was now responsible for the future of the Stargate programme and the fate of humanity.

It was a hell of a thing.

'OK,' Melinda Hayes said brusquely, 'you are brooding.' His wife looked at him from the doorway separating their bedroom from an outer sitting room that was part of the bedroom suite. Her dark hair was down around her shoulders, out of the elegant chignon that she usually wore. She wore a practical flannel dressing gown over her cotton pyjamas. It was a far cry from the sexy lingerie that she'd worn in their first few years of marriage before the kids but he still thought she was beautiful. He wondered briefly what she made of his sleeping attire; t-shirt, sweat pants in winter, boxers in summer.

'I am not brooding.' Henry denied automatically. He'd slung an old dressing gown over his sleepwear when he'd left their bedroom. He hadn't wanted to disturb her.

Mel arched an eyebrow and walked over to sit in front of him on the matching footstool to the armchair he had chosen. 'What's wrong? You've been quiet since the inauguration and I don't think it's the ex-president of Toga that's bothering you.'

'I can't tell you.' Henry said. 'You don't have clearance, hell, I'm not even sure _I_ should have clearance to know about it.'

She placed her hand on his knee and rubbed it sympathetically. 'So leave out the detail and tell me what's bugging you.'

They'd done it before when his work was classified; boiled situations down to the bare minimum so he could talk about the problem without giving away the content.

Henry sighed heavily. 'Well, generally what's bothering me is that there's a secret project,' he began, 'a very, very important secret project and I have to decide what to do with it now I know about it.'

'OK,' Mel said slowly, her dark eyes widening with curiosity, 'and specifically?'

'Specifically, Kinsey's a crook and he financed our election campaign with dirty money.' Henry said tersely. And damn if that wasn't the thing that bugged him the most because he should have seen it. He'd had suspicions, inklings, but he'd ignored them because he'd needed the votes Kinsey brought to the table and the money he'd brought to the campaign. Henry had thought himself better than that; more honourable than that.

'You have proof?' Mel asked.

Henry slid his hand over hers and entwined their fingers. 'I have proof.'

He thought of Richard Woolsey earlier that night, standing in front of his desk in the Oval office solemnly handing him the evidence. Henry had looked at it immediately; ordered his assistant to make several copies straight away and to lock them up. The evidence was damning; Kinsey was so dirty he made Henry's skin crawl. And he had a feeling where the evidence had come from; who had given it to Woolsey even if the man hadn't said it out loud.

'Kinsey wants this project.' Henry explained. 'Because whoever has control of this project is the most powerful man on Earth, and he expects me to give it to him like he bought and paid for it.'

'Which in his eyes he did.' Mel completed wryly.

Henry looked at her admiringly and pointed at her with his free hand. 'See, that's why I married you.'

'I thought it was because I looked hot in a bikini.' Mel teased.

'That too.' Henry tugged on her hand and she moved willingly to sit in his lap, cuddling into him. He wrapped his arms around her and snuggled into her, enjoying the warmth and familiar scent of her.

'If this project is so important, you can't let a man like Bob Kinsey get control of it.' Mel said eventually.

'It's so damn complicated.' Henry sighed, voicing the thought running through his head. 'On one hand, I know the guy who's in charge – we served together in 'Nam. It was a long time ago but from everything I've read on this project to date, he's still the same honourable man he was back then.'

Mel squeezed him. She hated him talking about 'Nam; hated remembering his deployment.

'All things being equal, I'd be tempted to leave this in his hands.' Henry admitted. 'His very safe, very experienced hands which have had several years of dealing with this…insanity.'

'But?' prompted Mel.

'I can't publish the proof I have on Bob without making this very secret project public.' Henry rested his head against hers. 'So I can't engineer a political scandal and have the media take care of him. And a direct confrontation isn't the way to go either. He's made it plain that I'll regret it. I have to wait for the right moment, get my ducks lined up so I can fire him without taking a hit myself.' He made an exasperated sound, somewhere between a hiss and tsk. 'Which sucks because it means I have to work with the guy in the interim and it means that I can't just leave this very secret project in the safe, capable hands of the people who know what they're doing.'

'So, what are you going to do?' Mel asked.

'Give Kinsey what he's asking for, civilian control of the project but without giving him control.' Henry said the solution out loud for the first time and breathed a sigh of relief. It could work, especially if he counterbalanced that decision with a new Department in Washington overseeing all things to do with Earth's security and put Hammond in charge of that.

Mel hummed underneath her breath. 'You'll need to find a credible civilian commander.'

Henry raised his eyebrows at his wife knowingly. 'You have someone in mind?'

'I was thinking of Elizabeth Weir.' Mel admitted.

'Your old professor's daughter?' Henry clarified, trying to call an image of her to mind and failing; he couldn't even remember if she was a blonde or a brunette.

'She's an international negotiator with several treaties under her belt. She's extremely intelligent, stubborn as a mule when she thinks she's right, and she's used to dealing with the political scum of the Earth over a conference table.' Mel pointed briskly.

'You think she'll be able to handle Kinsey.' Henry realised.

'I think she'll quickly get his number and call him on his bullshit.' Mel agreed. 'Elizabeth is also a poised, cultured woman who would play well if you made this project public especially given she's not particularly pro-military in her politics from what I remember.'

'The project is top loaded with men.' Henry said, considering the idea out loud. 'I could sell that to Kinsey; a woman to give a better public image, and he's chauvinistic enough to think that alone will mean he can control her.'

'More fool him.' Mel said. She tightened her hold and slid off his lap. 'Come on. You need to get some sleep.'

Henry got to his feet, still thinking. He could sell the idea to Kinsey in the morning; have Elizabeth Weir tracked down and briefed on the Friday; make the changes over the weekend and have the new regime at the SGC in place by Monday. The new Department – and he was liking Homeworld Security as a name – would take a little longer to come together but he could get Hammond on that.

It was a plan.

He only hoped they didn't get attacked by aliens in the meantime.


	18. Frozen in Action

**Author's Note:** Sam/Jack UST. Sam/Pete. Team friendship. Jacob/Selmak & Bra'tac friendship.

**Lost City Recap: **_Jack is getting ready and trying to complete a crossword when Daniel calls him to tell him they've found something and to hurry in. Jack turns up eventually at the SGC and discovers that they think they've discovered a second Ancient repository. It could be the key to defeating Anubis and finding the Lost City. They head out on the mission but Anubis's troops arrive and Jack downloads the information into his head rather than lose it. Back at the SGC, he asks for the weekend before his brain starts to be overwritten with information. _

_Meanwhile, in Washington, Doctor Elizabeth Weir is briefed on the Stargate by Kinsey and President Hayes. She's stunned to realise that she's being given the job of running the SGC._

_The next morning, Jack finds Sam on his doorstep claiming she just happened to drive to his place. She attempts to talk to him but when he doesn't respond she offers to leave, but he won't let her. Finally she admits that she should have downloaded the information and Jack tells her no; that she's a national treasure. He says if it saves Earth, it'll be worth it. Daniel and Teal'c arrive before they can say anything else to each other and not long after that, Hammond arrives and informs them he has been recalled to Washington._

_While Hammond is greeted by Hayes at the White House, back at the SGC, Weir is greeted by Daniel who welcomes her, noting she's replacing a good man. Bra'tac arrives with news that Anubis is on his way. At the briefing, Kinsey notes that the news is convenient and Jack begins to show the first signs of the Ancient knowledge. He challenges Weir on why she's there and she agrees that she'll consider SG1's plan for finding the Lost City. Kinsey threatens Weir but she doesn't back down. Bra'tac and Teal'c head off to find help for the Tau'ri. _

_Jack comes up with a gate address and starts to pull together supplies. Luckily Bra'tac and Teal'c have found a cargo ship piloted by a guy called Ronan. They head off to try and save the world. Meanwhile, Anubis arrives in the solar system. Hayes agrees with Hammond not to show their hand._

_Sam tries to talk with Jack again in the engine room of the cargo ship but he cuts her off, saying he knows what she was going to say; he ostensibly retires and hands command to her. They get to Taonas and Sam orders Jack to take a look at the planet. They ring down and Jack sits on a throne like chair, which shows them Terra Atlantus: what they are looking for is back on Earth. But Jack retrieves a power module revealing why they travelled there first. Up on the ship, Ronan reveals himself a traitor and tries to kill Bra'tac who is awesome and kills him instead. Jack heals Bra'tac when he gets back to the ship._

_Anubis begins his attack on Earth, destroying a battle group and threatens Hayes via a hologram. Hayes remains firm; they won't bow down. Anubis begins to take out power grids and communications. Kinsey opts out to head to the Alpha site but Anubis dials in preventing anyone from leaving. An encrypted message from SG1 reaches the SGC and Weir suggests that the Prometheus backs up SG1 much to Kinsey's disgust; Hayes fires Kinsey._

_On the journey back to Earth, Teal'c attempts to talk with Jack but wonders if Jack understands him. Jack's hand on his shoulder assures him that he does. They come out of hyperspace close to the Earth and for a moment struggle to pull up. Jack takes them to a spot over the ice and they hover while he uses the rings mechanism to burn through the ice. Prometheus, commanded by Hammond, arrives to support them against the gliders that attack and the 302s take them on in a spectacular aerial dogfight. Eventually, Jack disengages the beam and the team ring down to a similar chamber to the one on Taonas. Jack brushes off Anubis's lame attempt to convince them he has the weapon already, replaces the power module with the one they found and sits down in the chair._

_The rest of SG1 protect him from super-soldiers that ring down and Jack triggers a stream of golden drones that cut through the enemy ships like tissue paper. Anubis is destroyed. As Hammond receives the thanks of a grateful Hayes, Jack disengages the weapon and slumps in the chair. Sam begs him not to give up and Jack murmurs the name of a pod that they had walked past on their way in. Teal'c carries him there and Jack says goodbye before the pod activates and he is places in frozen stasis. After, Daniel theorises that the chamber is an outpost not the Lost City, Sam places her hand on the frozen surface of Jack's pod; will they be able to save him? _

**Frozen in Action**

**Part 1: Shards of Ice**

For a second there was nothing but pleading blue eyes begging Jack O'Neill to live.

'_Please! Jack.'_

He might have let go, given into the darkness pulling at him, except for that: his name on her lips.

Such a simple thing.

Such a telling thing.

Samantha Carter loved him.

He knew it even if he'd denied her the opportunity to say it in the days since he'd stuck his head into an Ancient repository again. She loved him and she didn't want him to die. He was supposed to be letting her go but in the end, he couldn't. The word slipped from his lips; the way to save him…

He clung to the memories of the people he loved as his brain drowned in Ancient minutiae: his son bright and cheerful playing catch in the backyard: his ex-wife Sara on their wedding day; his Mom and Dad, his Grandpa and Grandma; his brother, Jimmy when he'd shipped out; Cassie and the dear departed Doc; General Hammond with his paternal care and kind eyes; his team-mates – so much more to Jack than merely friends and family.

Teal'c carried him into the chamber to sleep; Daniel Jackson translated his goodbye. His heart ached for them both; his brothers. Carter, his Carter, stood in front of him bravely. He wished he'd told her he loved her; that he'd let her say the words, regretted that he'd stopped her because of some vague notion that when he died she would move on quicker and easier with her life, with the cop she was dating, if she didn't know how he felt about her.

It was too late.

He held her eyes with his as the cold stole over him and froze his breath.

o-O-o

Klaxons sounded through McMurdo drowning out everything else. Adrenaline surged through John Sheppard as he took the flight of steps at a run, leaping the final steps. He headed for the door that led to the helipads.

The briefing for the search and rescue had been succinct. A classified situation; classified technology deployed to fight a classified enemy who had death gliders (and seriously John had never thought he would ever hear _that_ in a briefing), tattoos on their foreheads and were to be killed on sight. Their own guys were in advanced planes of a similar design to the enemy; those that were flight capable were being diverted to McMurdo for emergency landing but more had apparently been downed on the ice in a massive dogfight with the enemy. The McMurdo helicopter squad was being scrambled to find and retrieve the survivors.

That's all they needed to know; all John needed to know.

Cold air swamped him immediately as soon as he opened the door, biting through the layers of weather gear, flight suit and thermals. He didn't stop running; boots pounding on the ground, careful of the ice. He spared a glance to the sky…something was incoming. The first advanced plane shrieked overhead and headed for the far end of the runway. His mouth went dry at the sight of its sleek, powerful lines but he continued running, reaching his helicopter first ahead of the rest of the squad.

Another plane went over his head. God, John wanted to fly one so badly he could taste it, but it was unlikely that he ever would, not with the black mark and his record of ignoring orders. So what if he wasn't flying the latest tech; he was flying, that was the main thing, John reminded himself. He shook off his thoughts as he got inside the serviceable helicopter and focused on his pre-flight, automatically running through it.

A doctor ran up and clambered in with a medic bag. John gave a nod of acknowledgement as he turned on the rotors and was pleased to see the forty-something African-American already stowing his bag and reaching for his headgear. 'This is some kind of crazy. Did you see that light show before?'

'Yeah, I caught it.' John replied absently, finishing his checks. It had been spectacular at a distance; he could only imagine how it had been in the heat of it. He radioed the control tower. 'This is Penguin Five, we are good to go. Request permission to take-off.'

'_Permission granted, Major. You have Search Grid Alpha. Leopard One is in the air and will give you cover fire. Good hunting.' _

'Search Grid Alpha. Roger that, and out.' John took a breath and lifted her upwards. There was a mission; people to rescue. The buzz of action felt good after the months of feeling like he was in the deep freeze; it was like he could breathe again.

o-O-o

Cameron Mitchell jolted back into consciousness with a sharp intake of breath. It was so goddamn cold and he had to stay awake.

The battle was over.

He couldn't see any fighters in the darkening sky anymore; no sign of brilliant yellow lights painting the blue with flashes of colour and taking out the enemy. He blinked hard. SG1 had done it. They'd found the weapon and destroyed Anubis. Earth was safe.

They'd had a hand in that; him and Banks. The Lieutenant was unconscious or dead since he hadn't responded to calls since they'd crashed. Cam hoped it was the latter. It had been a rough landing – definitely not his best. He laughed weakly and ended up in a coughing fit that hurt his chest.

Sitrep, Cam instructed himself weakly. Radio was receiving but not transmitting. His 302 was a wreck. It had taken a bad hit, the eject hadn't worked and he hadn't been able to control the descent properly; the controls not responding. He was responsible for Banks being…whatever. He was fairly certain that the kid had lost consciousness with the last hit.

But before then…they'd protected SG1, taken out a ship converging on their position. They'd helped keep Earth safe from Anubis.

Sitrep, Cam thought again stubbornly. He was on the verge of hypothermia. The landing had knocked out the very expensive not-glass that surrounded the cockpit. His legs were in agony; shattered and pinned under the console. He could feel wetness when he touched his knee and he figured he was bleeding. He'd also pissed his pants at some point and the sharp scent of urine assailed him. He was finding it difficult to care. His breathing was erratic; a familiar sharp pain told him he'd cracked his ribs. His face burned with pain and cold; he had a vague memory of debris crashing through the cockpit, smacking him in the face.

So, Cam considered sluggishly; on paper he was screwed. He had no way of getting help to himself and to Banks if the kid was still alive. It was getting dark. It was freezing. But Earth was safe. It wasn't a bad trade.

NO.

No. He wasn't giving up; he would NOT give up. He could make it. He could…turn his lights on. He reached forward and gritted his teeth against the rush of pain. He hit the switch. A faint beam shot out across the snow and ice in front of him. Lights on. It was something. A chance for someone to save him. Cam felt himself sliding into darkness. Please, he thought desperately as he fought the cold stealing over him. _Please._

o-O-o

Sam's fingers stroked over the surface of the stasis pod; it felt like crystal. It was smooth and cold to the touch. She shivered despite the warmth of the air around them. The power module that Jack had collected from the other outpost was evidently keeping the temperature at a reasonable level along with the lighting. Part of her mind was already whirling with the "how" and the "what" but she pushed it away, focusing on the man suspended in the clear substance in front of her, his eyes still open and looking at her.

Jack.

Had the stasis chamber frozen him or was it some kind of suspended animation? Could he see? Could he hear? Could he feel?

God, she'd just been so grateful to have a way to save him. She hadn't thought about whether the chamber was safe; whether they would be able to reverse the process. She hadn't thought about anything beyond wanting to save him.

She loved him so much.

He hadn't let her say the words. He'd said he knew. Had he refused to hear her say she loved him because he didn't feel the same way? Because he couldn't say it back to her? Or maybe he did love her because for a moment standing in front of him in the engine room, she could have sworn that he did. But even if she'd said and he'd said it, she was ostensibly dating someone else regardless that it wasn't all that serious in Sam's mind and hadn't been since Pete had confessed to stalking her. But what would her confessions change in the end if Jack didn't feel the same way? Maybe that was why he hadn't allowed her to say anything; hadn't said anything to her.

Maybe her need to tell him had been selfish. Maybe her need to save him had been selfish.

She remembered their conversation in his house; so awkward and stilted because of everything she wanted to say and everything she couldn't. He'd told her his sacrifice would be worth it if they found the lost city; if they found what they needed to save Earth.

She'd felt then what she'd felt when she had been trapped by a force shield and about to be captured, watching him stay with her rather than leave; utter despair at the thought of losing him. She'd lost so many people.

_But she wasn't losing him. _

Sam drew in a deep breath and placed her hand flat over his heart. 'I don't know if you can hear me, but I promise you: we're going to save you.' She let her eyes take in his features one more time.

She dropped her hand, readied her orders and turned to her waiting team-mates beside her. Jack had given them a chance to save him; all they needed to do was take it.

o-O-o

'The President is on the phone for you, Doctor Weir.' The technician said crisply. They were all crowded into the control room having just listened to the communication from Antarctica. It seemed like SG1 had saved the world. Again.

How the hell did they cope with this type of thing all the time, Elizabeth wondered, looking round at the happy and relieved faces of the SGC personnel. Her body was faintly trembling; the adrenaline draining out of her in the wake of the battle.

Elizabeth forced herself to nod calmly though and pretended her legs weren't shaking as she walked back up the stairs to the small office off the main briefing room. _Her_ office supposedly but it didn't feel like it; she wondered whether it ever would.

'Mr President.' Elizabeth picked up the phone and tried to smooth the nerves out of her voice. She reminded herself again that she'd dealt with ten other Presidents of various nations without getting flustered.

'Elizabeth.' Hayes greeted her warmly. 'General Hammond has confirmed Anubis has been eliminated. The Prometheus is remaining in Antarctica to deal with the clean-up there.' He paused. 'It was a good suggestion sending her to cover SG1.'

'Thank you, sir. Have we any news on SG1?' Elizabeth asked tentatively, sliding into the leather chair behind the desk.

'We're hopeful they survived but it's not confirmed.' Hayes sighed. 'We're trying to get a full report on the Nimitz carrier group that Anubis hit and most of the two F302 squadrons deployed are believed downed or destroyed. Hammond's reported a small number of additional casualties aboard the Prometheus but no fatalities.'

Elizabeth's eyes closed as she calculated the potential numbers of injured, of dead. 'I assume there'll be a cover story?'

'Meteor shower.' Hayes answered back promptly. 'Apparently it's a classic.' There was a sarcastic edge that Elizabeth appreciated because how many times had they read the same thing in the press themselves without knowing the truth. She wished for a moment that she had the option of not knowing again. 'Unfortunately, we also have a lot of angry governments involved with Antarctica who aren't falling for it as they have eye-witnesses on site, and who are asking us what the hell is going on.'

Finally, something she knew how to handle. Elizabeth leaned forward eagerly. 'I could help…'

'No, I need you right where you are, Elizabeth. You look after that 'gate.' Hayes said briskly. He signed off with a promise of a status briefing in another hour.

Elizabeth looked around the office and sighed heavily. She felt impotent; stuck. She wished again that she was somewhere, _anywhere_ else where she would be needed and useful.

o-O-o

'General Hammond, we're receiving a transmission from Master Bra'tac.'

'Put him through.' Hammond ordered, swivelling in his chair to look forward. The Prometheus was approaching Earth again; limping with multiple injuries back toward Antarctica to render assistance to SG1 and do sweeps of the ice to find the downed missing F302 pilots. The causality and fatality lists were beginning to come back and they were sobering. They'd saved the Earth and given SG1 the time they'd needed to deploy the Ancient weapon but they had taken heavy losses. Hammond still didn't know the status of SG1. He hoped the lack of communication from the team was simply because they were out of range given the distance they had travelled below the ice.

'Hammond of Texas.' Bra'tac greeted him warmly over the radio.

'Master Bra'tac.' Hammond smiled despite his worry and concern. 'It is good to hear your voice.'

'It is good to be heard.' Bra'tac said dryly. 'I wished to inform you that I am returning to my previous coordinates. I am hopeful Teal'c and the others will use the rings to return.'

'Understood.' Hammond said. He refused to consider that SG1 hadn't survived. They had survived before when he had least expected them to do so; they would survive again. He held onto that thought like a talisman.

'We have fought a great battle here today.'

'We couldn't have done it without you.' Hammond replied honestly.

'We will meet later and toast our victory over Anubis.' Bra'tac said cheerfully.

Hammond smiled again. 'I look forward to it.' He signalled to the Major to end the transmission and turned the chair back to the forward view. The ice stretched out gleaming silver in front of them in the creeping darkness.

'Alright, people.' Hammond ordered briskly. 'Let's get the scans working and relay the coordinates of any life-signs to McMurdo.'

'Yes, sir.' Colonel Kirkland shook his head. 'We're not going to be able to save them all, General.'

'We'll save as many as we can.' Hammond shot back. 'We're not in the business of leaving our people behind, Colonel.'

He'd bring them all home; the survivors, the missing, the dead…SG1. He firmed his lips, grateful beyond measure to be where he was; to be where he was most needed.

o-O-o

Jonas paced back and forth in his lab. Dog watched him warily from the large cushion Jonas had placed on the floor beside the main desk. He'd known the communications blackout from Earth was coming. The team had sent him emails every time the Stargate had been open between their two worlds. Jonas was fully informed – probably even better than Dreylock and the official Ambassador – of the situation: Anubis was on his way to Earth, a new President had placed the SGC under review, Hammond was replaced by someone called Weir, and the team was trying to find the Lost City to save their world. It hadn't been a surprise when they'd gotten the formal notification that Earth was suspending the treaty negotiations.

He finally staggered to a halt and slumped onto a stool. He lowered his head into his hands. He felt helpless. He should be there with them. Teal'c's last email had said the Colonel had downloaded the Ancient knowledge into his head again. He should be there to help Daniel with the translations; to give Sam someone else to hand off the technical stuff to; to be there for Teal'c because the Jaffa needed someone despite his strength; to help the Colonel…

But Jonas wasn't there. Instead, he was stuck on Langara, working for the Joint Council and the government of Kelowna as they tried to rebuild their world after Anubis had attacked it. And he was responsible for that. It had been because he had been captured that Anubis had learned of Langara and the naquadria that was their main asset. Anubis would never have looked at Langara if not for Jonas.

Torn.

It was the way he'd been feeling ever since he'd returned from his home planet to help rebuild. It had worsened in the previous couple of months after the Langaran government had restricted his travel to and from Earth. The team had tried to compensate; Cassie Fraiser had gone so far as to have given him her dog to keep him company, the rest of SG1 sent him constant emails even the Colonel who usually sent him jokes and cartoon strips.

He wouldn't even have that while Earth was incommunicado. He wouldn't know if they'd survived or were safe. He could only trust that if they were they'd be in touch eventually. The urge to leave, to gather supplies and take off through the Stargate nagged at him. Maybe he could go to the Tok'ra; he had memorised a few addresses of safe planets where they kept contacts. Maybe he could find out what had happened…

And then what? And what about his responsibilities on Langara? No matter the times he questioned it, he knew the Council needed the buffer he provided; the knowledge of the galaxy he had acquired. He owed his home planet a debt he needed to repay. But still...

Dog gave an unhappy whine and stood up, waddling over to nudge his leg. Jonas stooped to pet Dog's red fur. 'I know, boy.' He sighed. 'I wish I was there too.'

o-O-o

Teal'c let the light from the rings fade from his vision before he stepped out of the circle and greeted a beaming Bra'tac with a firm handclasp to his forearm.

'Teal'c!' Bra'tac said with delight. 'It is good to see you.'

'It is good to see you too, old friend.' Teal'c allowed himself the moment of comfort, of companionship with the Jaffa who was his father in many ways. But the urge to move filled him and he dropped his hand, stepping away to gather the supplies Major Carter wanted.

'You found what you needed below the ice.' Bra'tac said, placidly.

'Indeed.' Teal'c gathered up a naquadah generator and placed it on the rings along with a crate of food rations, a duffle that contained warm outerwear, another bag that contained the Major's second laptop and other technical equipment.

'You are returning?' Bra'tac inquired.

Teal'c paused and inclined his head. 'O'Neill has been placed in a stasis device to prevent his death. Daniel Jackson believes the chamber in which we found ourselves is part of an Ancient outpost. Major Carter has ordered us to begin exploring so we may discover a way of saving O'Neill.'

'I believe the Tau'ri will expect an update.' Bra'tac commented mildly.

Teal'c opened his mouth to protest; he needed to return to his team-mates.

'I will inform Hammond of Texas of your survival and plans.' Bra'tac's eyes twinkled at him. 'Is there anything else you wish for me to report?'

Teal'c bowed his head. 'Thank you, old friend.'

Bra'tac tugged his cloak tighter around his body. 'Be safe, Teal'c.'

He nodded and gave the signal for Bra'tac to engage the rings. The transport took him again and he found himself back in the dimly lit ice chamber. Major Carter lowered her gun. She and Daniel Jackson immediately began to unload the rings of the equipment.

'This is great, Teal'c.' Sam shot him a grateful smile. She rubbed her nose. 'OK, so I'll get the generator connected up to the Colonel's stasis pod. Daniel, I'm going to need you to help translate the symbols. I'll feel better knowing there's a back-up for the power module. We really don't know how much power is left and I…'

Teal'c let her words wash over him as he helped her set up the lights. He was just pleased to be there to ensure his team-mates' safety.

o-O-o

Jacob stared hard at the crystalline structure of the ceiling above him and tried hard to calm his breathing. Selmak was fragile enough without having to deal with the mix of anger and worry coursing through him.

_It is OK, Jacob,_ Selmak said soothingly. _It is understandable for you to be worried. Anubis is attacking Earth. I am worried._

He let out a long sigh and brushed a hand over his face. _I'm mostly worried about Sam_, he admitted. As a member of SG1 she would be right on the frontline of defending Earth.

_I know,_ Selmak said quietly. _But she has her team and if anyone can stop Anubis, it is SG1._

Jacob sank into her comfort. _I think it's the wait for news that's the worst thing, _he said._ Not knowing what's happening._

_We'll hear the intelligence as soon as our operative reports back_, Selmak assured him. She hesitated. _We could return…_

_No,_ Jacob retorted before she could finish the thought. _You know half of the Council is just waiting for us to do that so they can say we're not committed to the Tok'ra cause because I am your host._

_Honestly, I think they don't deserve to have us here,_ Selmak retorted. _I would rather be on Earth._

Jacob hushed her mentally. It hadn't been easier for them since deciding to mend fences with their Tok'ra colleagues in the wake of the alliance with Earth falling apart. Selmak didn't deserve to be treated with the disdain some of the Council had taken to using.

_We're making inroads_, Jacob pointed out. _Elmal even spoke to us voluntarily yesterday._

Selmak snorted._ Elmal is a bigoted old fool._

_But our charm offensive is working, _Jacob insisted.

He'd always been good at the politics on Earth. His smile faded as his mind drifted back to the original subject: Earth and Anubis's attack. He just had to believe that Earth would make it through; that SG1 would save the planet again; that his daughter would survive.

_Rest, Jacob,_ Selmak urged.

Jacob closed his eyes and let Selmak tug him into sleep. He trusted her to wake him when there was news and there was nothing more he could do but wait.

o-O-o

Cassie looked at her watch. She glanced at the clock and looked again at her watch.

'You know time is relative.' Jennifer Hailey remarked from her place on Sam's sofa. She rested a hand over the swell of her belly.

'Funny,' Cassie said tersely, 'and Colonel Dixon said he'd call with an update at four o'clock. It's already five minutes past.'

Jennifer rolled her eyes. 'He'll call, Cassie. If he's running late it's because he's getting the latest information, that's all.'

Cassie sighed heavily and sank back into the oversize armchair. Her eyes strayed to the photographs on the mantelpiece. Sam had insisted they add the Fraiser's photos to her own so the entire mantel was weighed down with a multitude of pictures. Among them was one of Cassie with her Mom. She wished her Mom was still alive; that Janet Fraiser would walk through the front door to hold her again, to reassure her that SG1 would be OK; that they would be home soon. Her gaze moved on to the team photo that was proudly displayed. She hoped they were OK.

She'd said goodbye to Jack before they'd left; she knew there was a chance she wouldn't see him again as his brain was being destroyed by the Ancient knowledge he'd downloaded. She hoped they found some way to reverse the process so that he would live. Sam would do everything she could to save him; Daniel and Teal'c would do everything they could, Cassie knew that.

The phone rang and Cassie jumped to answer it.

'They're fine.' Dixon said by way of greeting. 'Well, fine as in Jack's been put in some kind of medical stasis but they're all OK.'

Cassie breathed a sigh of relief. 'Thank you.'

'You did not hear this from me you understand, kiddo?' Dixon replied. 'And you owe me like four nights of babysitting.'

'We said two.' Cassie shot back. 'Are they on their way home?'

'Weir's in a status meeting with the big shots now deciding what happens next.' Dixon said.

'OK.' Cassie said. 'OK. Thanks, Dave.'

'Pleasure, kid.' Dave signed off.

Jennifer pushed off the sofa and wrapped an arm around her. 'They're OK?'

'They're OK.' Cassie said and turned to hug Jennifer. She wouldn't be happy until they were back home and safe, but at least the wait for news was over. 'They're OK.'

o-O-o

Daniel glanced back toward the stasis chamber. Jack looked sightlessly back out at him. Daniel tried hard not to feel creeped out. Jack was safe; he was alive, and they would find some way of reversing Jack's decline. They may have found an outpost and not the Lost City but Sam was right; the chair was a valuable source of information and who knew what else they would find when they excavated the site fully. He threw another glance over his shoulder.

Sam was crouched just beside the chamber, checking and double-checking that the naquadah generator was hooked up properly to the stasis pod so that it would kick in if the power source Jack had found failed. It would keep Jack safe until they could reach the Asgard or come up with their own solution for helping him.

Daniel didn't want to consider the alternative; not having Jack alive and well. It felt like they'd just lost Janet and the loss had hit them all hard. When Jack had said he was going to need the weekend to get his affairs in order…Daniel's heart had all about stopped. His gaze drifted back to Sam. He wondered if she and Jack had actually talked about their feelings for each other in the past week. Probably not, Daniel mused; he'd found it hard enough trying to find the right words himself.

The rings activated suddenly. They all took up defensive positions automatically only to drop their weapons at the sight of General Hammond, wrapped up in a huge coat.

'Major,' Hammond began immediately, 'we've been ordered to leave the ice. I'm here to bring you topside.'

'We can't leave the Colonel, sir,' Sam said stubbornly, 'and it will take a few days to establish whether we can remove the pod safely.'

'Sam's right.' Daniel immediately jumped in to support her.

'I'm sorry, Major, Doctor.' Hammond's kind blue eyes shone sincerely in the dim lighting. 'But we have a major diplomatic incident on our hands. We'll get it sorted out and return but until then, you all need to come with me.'

Daniel could see the temptation to defy orders on Sam's face. If she did, he didn't have to look at Teal'c to know that they would both back her up.

'You have my word we won't forget the Colonel's situation.' Hammond said. 'We might physically have to leave him here but we're not leaving him behind, I promise, Major.'

It was the only thing that could have swayed her and Daniel figured Hammond was the only one who could have convinced her. Sam deflated and nodded.

They began to pack up; Hammond waiting silently. Teal'c bowed his head in front of Jack. Sam stopped, touching the surface again briefly. Daniel paused to make his own goodbye. Not goodbye, Daniel thought determinedly; but a 'see you again.' They would be back.

o-O-o

Rodney McKay almost barrelled into Simon Coombs as he hurried into the room. Rodney shot him a 'get out of my way' look and made his way into the circle of the rings. Lindsay Novak stepped up beside him and hiccupped loudly. He glared at her.

She smiled nervously back at him. 'Sorry,' _hiccup_, 'I know it's annoying,' _hiccup_, 'but it only happens,' _hiccup_, 'when I'm nervous.' _Hiccup._

Rodney decided not to reply to her. The Prometheus was doing a quick fly-by of Nevada to pick up the repair team and supplies before returning to the Antarctic ice. The ship had sustained heavy damage in the attack by Anubis.

He didn't know what was worse; that there had been an attack that had left him pacing the command centre, listening to the military feed of the battle with practically everyone else at Area 51 who had high enough clearance to know what was going on, and worrying that life on Earth was about to end, or the stupid want that had coursed through him to actually be on the Prometheus helping the engineering team figure out how to stretch another minute out of their shields so Sam – and the rest of SG1 – had another minute to save the world. He had obviously gone insane working on the Stargate programme.

The world had almost ended. Rodney didn't fool himself on that. They had heard about the attack on the Nimitz battle-group. If SG1 hadn't done their thing and pulled off another impossible miracle…

He thought again about calling his sister. Jeannie had to have had the baby by now. It had been more than a year since she had called him and told him she was pregnant and marrying some English major. She had to have actually given birth to the kid at some point. OK, so maybe she had made the wrong (so, so wrong) choice in giving up her academic career to play at having a family but he should call her. He should have called her months ago but he'd been off-world a lot repairing the Prometheus on Tagrea, and the longer he left it the more difficult it seemed to pick up the phone.

Simon entered the rings with a frown, adjusting his glasses. 'They say eighty per cent of the 302s went down.'

'I heard,' _hiccup,_ 'that both the squadron leaders were killed.' _Hiccup._

Rodney rolled his eyes. 'Midget's not dead. They pulled him off the ice like an hour ago.'

'He's in critical condition. They don't think he's going to make it.' Simon said. 'And his name is Mitchell.'

'Whoever.' Rodney said dismissively. OK, he was so over this conversation. He'd just step out and call Jeannie, say hello…

'Heads up for transport, people!' The Colonel in charge yelled.

They were on their way. The rings descended and the last thing Rodney heard before the light took him was another hiccup.

o-O-o

**Part 2: Black Ice**

'Excellent, you're here.'

Sam immediately rose to her feet as the President entered the Oval office. She noticed Daniel shot Teal'c a tiredly amused look as they followed her example but she was focused on her Commander in Chief. Hammond and General Maynard got to their feet in a way that looked deferential but without the speed Sam had employed; maybe it was a General thing.

'I wanted to thank you in person for all your efforts in, well, saving the world.' Hayes beamed at them, waving away her attempt to salute and crossing to his desk to pick up a folder he'd left there. 'I can't believe I just said that.'

'Thank you, Mister President,' Sam began, 'but really the credit should go to Colonel O'Neill. He risked his life to gain the knowledge that saved us.'

'And I'm sure if the Colonel were here, he'd say it was a team effort.' Hayes countered with another knowing smile.

Sam smiled tightly. 'Sir, we're eager to return to Antarctica and continue excavating the site there to find a solution to Colonel O'Neill's situation.'

'As you know,' Daniel jumped in, 'Jack's mind was being overwritten with the Ancient knowledge but given the wealth of information that the control chair must be able to access we're certain that the solution to reversing the process is there.'

'O'Neill should not be left alone and unguarded.' Teal'c added.

'We should also consider…' Sam began.

'Major.' Hayes held up the folder with a knowing look.

Sam closed her mouth, swallowing down the prepared argument she had been about to detail. She knew she, Daniel and Teal'c had automatically lined up in mission mode; she stood slightly ahead with Teal'c at her left shoulder and Daniel at her right. They made an impressive sight. She was in her service blues, Daniel and Teal'c both in suits. She had no idea how Hammond had managed to arrange the clothing – she suspected Walter Harriman had been involved or Paul Davis – but they looked good.

Hayes looked towards Hammond with sympathy. 'I think I'm beginning to understand what you've had to deal with for the last seven years, George.'

'With respect, Mister President, I firmly believe that their loyalty to each other is one of SG1's best traits,' Hammond said supportively, 'and I agree with their intent and argument if not their timing in presenting it.'

Hayes nodded briskly. He checked his watch and waved at them all to sit down with the folder he held. He perched on an antique chair and sat forward, intent. 'Believe me when I say that I appreciate the sacrifice Colonel O'Neill has made…'

'But that's just it; it doesn't have to be a sacrifice.' Daniel didn't wait for the President to finish. 'We can save Jack we just need to get back there.'

'And I'm afraid that's not going to happen.' Hayes replied firmly. 'Not any time soon.'

Sam's heart sank but she firmed her lips. 'With all due respect, Mister President, the Colonel saved the world and he placed his own life on the line to do so. We owe it to him to return and find a way to save him.'

'And we will,' Hayes promised, 'as soon as we've worked out the details with the other countries involved in the Antarctica treaty but until then stationing our personnel at the site will be seen as provocative.'

'I'm not military,' Daniel argued, leaning forward, 'I could return as part of a civilian expedition.'

'I am not from Earth.' Teal'c pointed out. 'I will accompany Doctor Jackson.'

'I'll resign…' began Sam, because the thought had run through her mind to do that when they'd been ordered off the ice to begin with.

'When I say our personnel, I don't mean military.' Hayes shot back. 'I mean all SGC personnel including yourselves.'

'Sir…'

'Major, did George tell you I served with your father?'

As a way of derailing her, it was a pretty effective one. Sam blinked at Hayes, faintly startled by the revelation. She glanced at Hammond.

'No, sir. He didn't mention it.'

'Back in 'Nam.' Hayes expanded. 'I see you have the Carter stubborn streak.'

She blushed and tried hard not to twist her hands together in her lap. 'I come by it honestly, sir.'

'That you do.' Hayes said. He checked his watch again and stood up.

Sam immediately shot up from her seat.

Hayes stuck his hands in his hands in his pockets. 'I promise you, as soon as I can arrange it, you'll all be back in Antarctica.' He paused. 'In the meantime, I have panicking Presidents and Prime Ministers ringing me up in the middle of the night because they think they're about to be abducted by aliens, and frankly, where we need you right now is back at the SGC reassuring everyone that our best team is on the front line guarding the Stargate.'

Sam knew she'd lost the argument. It stung and it made her frustrated on a level that she hadn't encountered before. It was just wrong that they'd had to leave Antarctica; wrong that they'd had to leave Jack behind frozen in stasis in the Ancient chamber; wrong that they were being pushed back to Colorado as some political sop to the world's political leaders.

Daniel shot her a knowing look and Teal'c's eyes met hers; both informing her without words that if she decided to stage a hostile takeover of the government they would have her back.

But she smiled tightly and drew on her sense of duty like it was armour. 'Yes, sir.'

'Great!' Hayes smiled broadly at them but he was already walking towards the door. 'Now, I have to get to my next meeting which, unfortunately, involves meeting a bunch of politicians rather than heroes, and you have a plane to catch at Andrews.'

The door closed behind him.

Sam released a frustrated breath and only just managed to remember that Maynard was still in the room before she said something career-ending. 'Andrews, sir?' She asked Hammond instead.

'We have a car waiting outside. You'll be returning to Petersen tonight.' Hammond confirmed. 'I'll ride with you.'

Maynard cleared his throat. He smiled. 'Despite the circumstances, I've enjoyed meeting the three of you.' He held Sam's gaze. 'I hope the next time I see you, Colonel O'Neill will be standing alongside you.'

Sam appreciated the note of support. 'Thank you, sir.' She let Hammond lead the way out of the White House and into the limousine.

The car barely started to move when she turned to Hammond with renewed focus. 'Sir…'

'Major.' Hammond cut her off as firmly as the President had. His gaze took in Daniel and Teal'c sat across from them before returning to Sam. 'The President is right. We need to smooth things over diplomatically. You need to give us time to do this right.'

'How much time?' Daniel asked pointedly.

Hammond's face twitched into a brief wince. 'As much time as it takes.'

Teal'c raised an expressive eyebrow.

'We can't leave the Colonel there indefinitely, sir.' Sam argued passionately. 'We have no idea how long the stasis cycle will last and if…'

'Major.' Hammond interrupted her briskly. 'I understand your concerns and I share them but we have a lot of scared people who need time to adjust to the truth that aliens exist, that we have been involved in a war with them for a long time, and that we almost lost the battle that revealed this state of affairs to them.' He paused. 'You need to give us time to fix this.'

Sam's lips tightened with hurt and she turned away to hide her expression. 'Yes, sir.'

Hammond sighed. 'I promise we'll be back in Antarctica before you know it, Sam.'

She looked over at him when he used her name. He rarely allowed any sign of his personal relationship with the Carter family to be expressed. She noticed he looked tired. The battle had taken its toll on him. They'd lost a lot of men and women both in the programme and out of it. She knew he took each loss personally and he would fight to make sure they didn't lose the Colonel too; she knew that.

'Yes, sir.' Her tone was gentle, compliant and understanding rather than the verbal middle finger she'd used before.

'Thank you.' Hammond said quietly.

Sam glanced over at Daniel and Teal'c. They would do as Hammond and the President wanted for the time being, and allow them space to fix the political mess that prevented SG1 from being with their missing team leader. A month, Sam determined grimly. Four weeks. That was all she was giving them. If there was no progress by then, they would have a plan to save Jack regardless of their orders. She glanced over at her team-mates.

Across the car, Daniel's lips twitched and he turned his head to hide his smile; Teal'c inclined his head in acknowledgement.

o-O-o

'Welcome back, SG1'

Teal'c frowned at Doctor Weir, running over her features and comparing her to the image in his head. 'You are different.' He looked at her suspiciously. Was this the same woman he had met before he had left in search of help for the Tau'ri?

Weir lifted a self-conscious hand to touch her short dark locks. 'The blonde wasn't really me.' She smiled self-deprecatingly.

'The new colour suits you, ma'am.' Sam said, taking her seat at the conference table.

'Um, yes,' Daniel smiled tentatively as he pushed his glasses up his nose, 'it's very you.'

Teal'c agreed; the chestnut colour suited Weir's pale, freckled skin tone much better. The new SGC leader also seemed settled in her own skin in a way she hadn't before; calmer, more commanding and assured. Perhaps losing the ex-Vice President Kinsey at her elbow had helped with that. Teal'c approved.

Weir's smile widened even as she blushed. 'Thank you.' Her hand wave encompassed them. 'It's good to have you back.'

'We're very keen to return to Antarctica, ma'am.' Sam said. 'We believe a solution to Colonel O'Neill's predicament can be found in the Ancient database that is accessed by the chair.'

'Yes, so I understand.' Weir sat forward, clasping her hands on the polished surface of the table. 'How do you propose to access the information without the Colonel?'

Teal'c sat back, content to let his team-mates explain.

'The information must be stored within the chair's design.' Sam said confidently. 'I theorise if I could have some time to study the chair I could determine a technological way to access the information without needing the chair to be activated by a controller.'

'I can read Ancient fluently.' Daniel motioned at Weir. 'So we don't need Jack to translate; I can do that myself.'

'It's just a question of accessing the information.' Sam said.

'And obviously, implementing whatever reversal process might be in the database.' Daniel added.

'What if we don't have the necessary equipment or tools to do so?' Weir asked bluntly. 'My understanding is that the Ancients were years ahead of us in terms of technological know-how. Isn't it likely that any solution might require medical technology that we don't have?'

'If it's a question of building the right tool,' Sam said, 'I can do that so long as I have specifications. It's possible the database the chair accesses will have this information.'

'And we really have no idea what's buried under the ice.' Daniel pointed out. 'It's possible that the structure of the outpost is a lot bigger than the two chambers that we occupied. There may be a medical facility there.'

'Exactly,' Sam nodded, 'the drone weapons the Colonel used originated from a different level. That in itself indicates there must be other chambers that we could discover if we excavated the site.'

Teal'c shifted to capture Weir's attention. 'There may also be other weapons that O'Neill chose not to use.'

'Yes!' Daniel nodded enthusiastically. 'And we should really look into that since it's likely that the System Lords may show up to test our defences.'

'I would have thought our beating Anubis would keep them at bay for a while.' Weir frowned at the archaeologist.

'Perhaps for a short time,' Teal'c conceded inclining his head thoughtfully, 'but they will be curious regarding the Ancient weapon and will be eager to secure it for themselves.'

'How will they find out?' Weir asked. 'We destroyed the fleet in orbit and Master Bra'tac assured me personally of his discretion when he returned through the Stargate yesterday.'

'It is highly likely that the System Lords had a scout ship in the area.' Teal'c replied. He suspected that there had been more than one. He knew Bra'tac would downplay what had happened but it was more than probable that the story of Anubis's demise by a powerful Ancient weapon at the hands of the Tau'ri was already spreading through the galaxy.

'Great.' Weir sighed. 'OK, well we'll deal with the Goa'uld if they show up but I suggest we don't say this to the rest of the world leaders.'

Teal'c exchanged a look with his team-mates.

'I wasn't aware that SG1 were expected to be part of the negotiations, ma'am.' Sam said, taking the lead.

'As the President himself said, who better to brief everyone on the Stargate programme than the people who've lived it?' Weir said crisply. 'There'll be a schedule of video conferences over the next week to bring everyone up to speed. We're hopeful once everybody has been assured, we can move on to agreeing a revised Antarctica treaty.'

It sounded to Teal'c that there was no plan for them to return to Antarctica within the month. He frowned heavily.

Sam stiffened. 'Ma'am, we need to return to Antarctica ASAP to help Colonel O'Neill.'

'Agreeing a timetable for returning to Antarctica will be one of the first items on the agenda once we get past the briefings.' Weir said soothingly. 'The Prometheus is being repaired in orbit and will keep a sensor check on the Colonel in the meantime.'

Daniel gestured at her. 'We could return to McMurdo and do the briefings there; that way we're on site as soon as we get the go ahead.'

'I'm afraid we need you here.' Weir said firmly. 'Russia, China and Great Britain all requested SG1's return to ensure that our best team is on point in case of an emergency.'

'With all due respect, Doctor Weir,' Sam said, 'SG1 is down one member and until Colonel O'Neill is back at the SGC, SG1 is still in Antarctica.'

Teal'c bowed his head in agreement.

Weir shifted forward again; her eyes intent on Sam's. 'I appreciate your position, Major, I really do. But right now, we've all been given a job to do here and we need to do it.' She looked at them each individually to press the point home. She placed her hands flat on the table. 'Major Davis will liaise with you on the briefings. That'll be all.'

As a dismissal it was a good one, Teal'c considered.

Sam hovered by the table as she got to her feet. 'Permission to send a message to the Asgard, ma'am. If we can't help the Colonel, they may be able to and…'

'Permission granted.' Weir said as she pushed back from the table and headed to the office.

Sam glanced at Teal'c and Daniel once the door was closed. 'Why don't you head to the mess, guys? I'll meet you there once I've sent this message to Thor.'

Daniel nodded. 'OK. You want us to grab you something?'

Sam shrugged. 'Just some jello.'

Teal'c frowned. She had hardly eaten since their return from Antarctica. Perhaps the chef could be persuaded to make her favourite. He followed Daniel out to the elevator.

Daniel pressed the button for the floor and sighed, pushing his hands into his pockets. 'I can't believe we left Jack.'

'I too miss his presence.' Teal'c agreed.

'We _left_ him.' Daniel muttered again.

'We have not.' Teal'c disagreed mildly. 'Major Carter is correct. Until O'Neill is once again with us, SG1 remains in Antarctica.'

'You mean spiritually?' Daniel asked, rocking back with a tiny frown line creasing his brow.

'I do.' Teal'c concurred.

Daniel smiled suddenly. 'That's so deep.'

'I believe it is Major Carter who is deep.' Teal'c pointed out.

Daniel rubbed a hand over his head. 'Hopefully, Sam'll get hold of Thor.' He sighed and wrapped his arms around his torso. 'I can't believe we have to do these briefings.'

'Will we not be able to use the briefings to expedite our return to Antarctica?' Teal'c suggested.

'Maybe.' Daniel winced. 'I can't see the President or Weir allowing us much wriggle room to argue our case though.' His lips twisted. 'I think I preferred her when she was blonde and slightly unsure of herself.'

'I believe she is still unsure. She is merely hiding it better.' Teal'c countered.

It was strange the change in her appearance. He had not changed his own for many years since the fight he had lost with Bra'tac and the facial hair he had acquired as a result. He pressed his lips together. Perhaps he should begin to grow his head hair again. He no longer needed to wear a skull cap and if he were to receive permission to live off-base, hair would allow him to blend with the Tau'ri more easily.

He followed Daniel out into the corridor. It was certainly something to think about.

o-O-o

Daniel felt like he could sleep for a week – maybe a month. Maybe a year. He stifled his yawn and tried to focus on the world leader in front of him. Canadian or French, maybe? They were definitely speaking French. Maybe Belgian? He was ashamed to admit that he had kind of lost track.

'Merci beaucoup, Monsieur Galieo. Au revoir.' Weir signed off politely and nodded at Walter. The monitor went dark. Walter replaced the speakerphone handset and left the room.

Weir let out a long breath and sank back in her chair. She'd gone with a dark grey pant suit teamed with a red blouse which suited her new brunette style. She threw down her pen. 'Well, I think Monsieur Galieo is sympathetic.'

'Really?' Daniel removed his glasses and rubbed at his eyes. 'I got the impression that he thought the whole thing was an elaborate joke and he was humouring the crazy people.'

'_I_ thought the whole thing was an elaborate joke at first.' Weir retorted with a smile.

'Great,' Daniel commented, 'so everyone thinks this is a joke and I get to spend my time doing this rather than spending time doing something important, like I don't know; saving my friend!' He stopped realising that he was yelling and that his fingers were clutching his pen so tightly he was in danger of breaking it in two.

Weir looked at him with an arched eyebrow.

Daniel took a deep breath and sighed. 'Sorry. Just…it's been over a week since we started these briefings, and over two weeks since we left Jack behind in Antarctica and…'

'I know it's hard,' Weir said comfortingly, 'but we are making progress.' She considered him carefully and Daniel could guess at what she was seeing; the bags under his eyes, the pallor that lurked under his fading tan. 'Why don't you take the rest of the day and get some rest? I can get Doctor Kelly to stand in.'

Daniel nodded carefully, gathered his things together and left. He could use the time to continue his search into a solution for Jack's condition. There had to be something…maybe if he tried looking into Celtic mythology…

He almost walked into somebody by the elevator and glanced up to mutter an apology only to pause in recognition.

'Major Lorne.' Daniel frowned. The last time he'd seen Lorne had been months before on P3X403 where Lorne had been stationed with SG11 overseeing the naquadah mining with the Unas. Of course, Daniel considered idly, SG11 would have been recalled with everyone else following the President's appointment of Weir and request of a three month review of their operations.

'Doctor Jackson.' Lorne smiled at him briefly. He gestured at the open elevator as though to say 'after you.'

Daniel entered the compartment, pressed the button to take him to the floor for Sam's lab, and shuffled to the side to let Lorne get to the floor buttons. 'How are you?'

'Good.' Lorne shrugged. 'Well, bored, you know? We're all on stand down but I've just met with Colonel Dixon and General Kerrigan about a TDA to the 302 programme.' His expression sobered. 'They've recovered enough planes to make up a squadron but they're short of qualified pilots after what happened in Antarctica.'

Daniel grimaced. He knew most of the pilots had been killed or wounded providing air support to SG1. 'You'd be deployed with the Prometheus?'

'Stationed at Petersen. They want to split up our defences.' Lorne said easily. 'How about you?'

'Oh, tied up in briefings trying to convince the world's political leaders that this isn't an elaborate joke.' Daniel smiled to soften the bitter words but Lorne looked at him too sympathetically anyway.

Lorne motioned at him. 'No news on when you can head back?'

'Not yet.' Daniel sighed heavily.

'You'll get there.' Lorne assured him.

His absolute confidence almost had Daniel teetering on tears. God, he was tired. He shook the feeling away and changed the subject. 'You heading home now?'

'Actually, to the hospital.' If Lorne was fazed by the change in topic he didn't show it. 'All of the injured have been transferred there from McMurdo now. A bunch of us thought we'd head over and visit with them; cheer them up with pizza and beer.' He looked suddenly nervous. 'Uh, that last part is kind of on the quiet?'

That sounded good, Daniel thought abruptly. It sounded constructive and useful. He could go and thank the guys that had helped save their lives. 'You want another volunteer?'

The elevator slid to a halt and the doors opened. Daniel caught the door and stood in the opening, preventing the elevator from leaving.

'Sure.' Lorne said. 'Do you want a ride?'

'Yeah,' Daniel smiled, 'I'm tired enough to fall asleep driving.' He gestured over his shoulder with his free hand. 'Let me just ask Teal'c and Sam. I'm pretty sure they'll want to come along too.'

Lorne nodded. 'I'll meet you up top.'

'Great.' Daniel stepped out and let go of the door. He waved at Lorne as the doors slid shut again. He hurried on to Sam's lab. The door was wide open. Teal'c sat at the central bench carefully taking readings from a device Sam had set-up. Daniel tried hard not to smirk at the soft black fuzz that covered Teal'c's scalp. For some reason, Teal'c had decided to grow his hair out. Sam sat at her computer monitor talking with McKay.

'…and you know it doesn't work like that, Blondie.' McKay said wagging a finger at her. 'It's not designed to…'

'I know what it's designed to do, McKay!' Sam retorted. 'I designed it!'

'You designed it! You!' McKay protested. 'OK, so you may have come up with the original idea but I…'

Daniel cleared his throat and Sam cast a look over her shoulder. 'Having fun?'

Sam's lips twitched and she turned back to the monitor. 'McKay, I have to put you on mute for a moment.'

'Mute?' McKay spluttered, gesticulating widely into the camera. 'No, no, no! No putting me on mute! That's just…'

Sam muted the sound and clicked something else to turn off the microphone. She turned back to Daniel. 'How did it go with the Belgian Prime Minister?'

Belgian. Daniel sighed. 'A gigantic waste of time.' He motioned toward the monitor. 'What are you doing?'

'Helping McKay with the repairs.' Sam grimaced and stretched. 'Honestly, I don't know why I can't go up to the Prometheus and work there. The repairs would go faster and it's not like I'm doing anything here.' All military personnel except for Hammond had been kept out of the briefings after the initial round.

'I ran into Lorne in the elevator.' Daniel said. 'He's going over to the hospital to say hi to the 302 pilots there. I thought I'd go along and say thank you. You two want to come?'

'Indeed.' Teal'c replied, still diligently noting the readings.

'Yeah,' Sam nodded, 'that'd be good.' She bit her lip. 'I was intending to visit with Cam anyway. You know it was him and Banks who took out that alkesh that almost got us just before we ringed down?'

Daniel knew she and the leader of the 302 squadron had been good friends at the Academy. 'How's he doing?'

'They've stabilised him.' Sam said. 'But beyond that?' She shook her head. 'He's in a medically induced coma because of the severity of his injuries. His legs are a mess from where they got pinned; they may still have to amputate. Doctor Brightman's asked me if I'd use the healing device now that he's here so…' she motioned. 'I should get that out of storage and take it with me.'

'Do you not have plans with Detective Shanahan this evening, Major Carter?' Teal'c commented, his face as impassive as ever.

Sam chewed on her lip. 'I'll cancel. Pete will understand.'

Daniel frowned. By his reckoning, Sam had blown off every date she'd set up with the detective she was supposedly seeing since they'd returned from Antarctica. He knew some of it had to do with the emotional maelstrom of dealing with Jack's absence and her unresolved feelings for him, but he wondered how long Pete would continue to wait for Sam. Probably a long time, Daniel mused; the cop showed no signs that Sam's reticence would stop his pursuit of her. Daniel shook himself slightly, and pulled his thoughts back to the present.

'Lorne's waiting up top to give us a ride.' Daniel motioned upward with one hand.

Sam thrust a hand at the monitor. 'I have to finish with McKay…'

'And I must continue taking these readings.' Teal'c's dark eyes met Daniel's.

Daniel nodded in understanding. Teal'c had taken on the role of making sure Sam looked after herself while they worked out a way to save Jack. 'I'll go ahead with Lorne.'

'You sure?' Sam asked.

'Yeah, I need to get out of here. Get some air.' Daniel admitted. He needed a bed and twelve hours of sleep without nightmares of being unable to save Jack…being unable to save Janet.

Sam slipped off her stool and hugged him. 'It's going to be OK, Daniel.'

Daniel hugged her back, caught something on the monitor that made him huff with a burst of laughter and nudged her to look.

McKay had written a sign and had it up to the camera. 'Hello!' it read, 'Important work here!'

Sam rolled her eyes. 'Do you think anyone will mind if I shoot him?'

Daniel smiled. 'I'll see you at the hospital.' He left them to it, hearing Sam greet McKay's annoyed 'finally!' with exaggerated sweetness as he exited. He changed quickly in the locker room choosing faded old jeans and a comfortable flannel shirt. He pulled on a leather jacket to keep the February chill away. He took the elevator to the surface and signed out.

Lorne waited for him by the exit for the car park. He'd opted for a similar outfit to Daniel's – the leather jacket an old fashioned bomber style affair that looked well worn. He pushed off the wall and darted a look back towards the base. 'Major Carter and Teal'c not coming with us?'

'They're coming later. Sam's busy talking McKay through some repairs and Teal'c's helping her with some other experiment.'

'Car's this way.'

Daniel followed Lorne and gratefully got in the passenger seat. Somewhere between leaving the base and the hospital, he dozed. He came to with a start as Lorne switched the engine off, the hospital looming large in front of them. Daniel blinked.

'You awake?' Lorne asked. His eyes were warm with concern.

'Yeah,' Daniel lifted his glasses and brushed the sleep out of his eyes, 'sorry. Just…haven't been sleeping much.' He wasn't sure why he'd confessed. Maybe because Lorne was so solid and normal; something that was anchoring.

Lorne nodded. 'It's got to be tough on you guys.'

Daniel wasn't stupid. He knew Lorne was giving him an opening to talk about it if he wanted to talk about it or brush it off and move on if he didn't. He was about to do the latter and stopped to really consider it. Lorne was a good guy and while he could talk to Sam and Teal'c, they were dealing with their own issues.

He cleared his throat. 'We left him behind.' The guilt of that filled every word.

'From what I understand, it wasn't your choice, Doc.' Lorne said quietly. 'And he's good, isn't he? I mean, the stasis thing is keeping him alive.'

'But that's just it,' Daniel said tiredly, 'he shouldn't have needed the stasis thing. He shouldn't have needed to have stuck his head into the repository again! I should have remembered all of it.'

'And you think you should remember how to get all that stuff out of the Colonel's head.' Lorne guessed, shifting his hands from the steering wheel as he turned more fully towards Daniel.

Daniel leaned his head back and closed his eyes. 'When we were there…it was like a half-remembered dream or déjà vu, you know? As though I'd known about the outpost and known about the power module and the stasis chamber and…' he opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling. 'I should know this too.'

'The Colonel's not going to blame you for not remembering.' Lorne murmured.

He was right. Jack was very practical about Daniel's loss of Ascended memory; he'd allowed that it would have been useful if Daniel remembered but he didn't so Jack didn't see the point of dwelling on it. It was a very healthy approach; Daniel wished he could embrace it.

'I just want to be doing something to help him.' Daniel admitted. 'Something other than sitting at the SGC and talking to politicians who wouldn't even be around if it wasn't for Jack.'

'You know we all believe if anyone's going to convince them to get us back up and running, it's you, Doc.' Lorne said.

Daniel felt the comfort of his words – that Daniel was doing something – even as he felt the weight of them. 'So no pressure then?'

Lorne smiled at him kindly.

'Thanks,' Daniel breathed out, 'I kind of needed to hear that.'

'Come on, Doc.' Lorne gestured with his head to the back seat and the stack of pizzas there – and Daniel blinked because how out of it had he been to have missed Lorne stopping to pick up the take-out? 'Let's go be delivery boys.'

Daniel followed Lorne into the hospital. He let Lorne take the lead in sweet-talking the nurses into ignoring the large boxes with their wafting scent of tomato and cheese. Daniel dutifully helped distribute the contraband before he left Lorne with someone the Major clearly knew from a previous posting. Daniel drifted down a corridor and stopped in front of a private room. He peeked through the internal window and took in the crumpled form of Cameron Mitchell.

The pilot looked small and fragile in the hospital bed. A brace covered his upper body before disappearing under blankets, the lower half of which were lifted through some contraption to hang over some kind of metal protective structure around Mitchell's legs. He was hooked up to so many machines that Daniel had to count them twice to get a solid number.

'I see you found Mitchell.'

Daniel glanced over his shoulder at Lorne. 'He looks battered. I can't believe he's alive.'

'Alive and holding his own, by all accounts.' Lorne commented. 'He always did have a reputation as a stubborn son of a gun.'

'You know him?' Daniel asked, wondering why he was surprised. Lorne was a pilot, Mitchell was a pilot.

'Not really.' Lorne said with another easy smile. 'We were both posted to Iraq at the same time for a few months but different aircraft so we didn't interact much.' He gestured at Mitchell. 'But the best pilots always get something of a reputation and Mitchell is the one of the best.' He paused. '_Was_ one of the best, I guess with his injuries, it's likely he won't be flying anymore.'

Daniel winced. 'Sam's going to bring in the healing device. Maybe that'll help.'

Lorne's face brightened. 'I hope so.' He looked back at Mitchell. 'He was on the ice for a long time but he'd switched his lights on; that's the only reason they found him.' He shook his head thoughtfully. 'Not many people would have the wherewithal to think about doing that after a serious crash or survived the injuries he sustained. He's like you, Doc,' he said, 'not the type to give up.'

Not the type to give up, Daniel considered silently; was that really how people thought of him? Was it something he believed about himself? 'I think I'm going to sit with Mitchell until Sam gets here.'

'You want me to stay?' Lorne asked.

Daniel shook his head. 'Thanks, Major.'

'It's Evan, Doc.' Lorne corrected with a smile.

'Daniel.' Daniel rejoined.

Lorne gave him a partial salute and headed back down the corridor. Daniel watched him disappear before he entered Mitchell's room. He pulled up a high-backed mock-leather chair to the side of the bed. The ventilator provided a soft whooshing sound and the steady beep of the monitor, a strange counterpoint.

He'd rest his eyes for a moment, Daniel thought wearily; just a moment before he had to be as strong as the pilot in the bed; just as moment more before he had to be someone who didn't give up again.

o-O-o

**Part 3: Cracks In the Ice**

Of course, Selmak loved the seedy bar. Jacob rolled his eyes at her delighted mental glee and fought the urge to back out and head straight back to the Stargate.

_Relax, Jacob,_ Selmak remonstrated, _this is a trading planet. They expect all kinds of people and nobody is interested in us._

That wasn't true; there was a very attractive brunette eyeing them warily across the room. She was a stunner; decked out in skin-tight leather and a sassy attitude that Jacob recognised as trouble. She threw Jacob another suspicious look, grabbed a jacket from the back of her chair and left through the back door.

_She's an ex-host_, Selmak noted inwardly putting into words the tingling sensation they'd felt. _I think Qetesh's from what I remember of Carvin's description._

Jacob sighed. _She wasn't keen on us._

_I can't blame her if she recognised us as Tok'ra,_ Selmak admitted. _Carvin should have made sure the host was taken care of but he admitted that he left her to the mercy of the people on the planet because he got another lead._

Jacob hushed her softly as Selmak's keen disappointment in how her fellow Tok'ra often underestimated their hosts and the hosts taken by the Goa'uld spiked through him. He looked around the bar again and made his way over to a free spot. He ordered a drink and waited.

_I can't believe Bra'tac chose this place,_ Jacob commented dryly.

_It is certainly engaging,_ Selmak replied, brightening as they took in the different aliens huddled around the various tables. _Here he is._

Bra'tac was not wearing his usual Jaffa armour but rather a dull beige hooded cloak with a simple tunic and leggings underneath. He made his way to Jacob's side and Jacob grasped the offered forearm warmly.

'My friends.' Bra'tac said, grinning. 'It is good to see you.'

'We got your message.' Jacob said, smiling widely back at him. 'Thank you.' The communication requesting they meet had also said _'everyone safe.' _It was much needed reassurance; the Tok'ra scout had only reported that Earth had defeated Anubis with an Ancient weapon.

Bra'tac harrumphed, waving away Jacob's gratitude.

Jacob motioned for the bartender to provide another drink for Bra'tac and handed over the required credits in return. 'Let's find a table.'

'Indeed,' murmured Bra'tac, 'I have much to tell you.'

They settled at a back table and Bra'tac quietly relayed what had happened.

'I do not need to tell you that the System Lords will want this weapon.' Bra'tac finished. He took a long swallow of his drink.

'And everyone else in the galaxy.' Jacob leaned back in the rickety chair. Anubis might be dead but the danger to Earth hadn't gone away.

'Ba'al is moving into Anubis's territory.' Bra'tac informed him briskly. 'He will also be a threat.' He set his cup down and clapped Jacob's shoulder. 'SG1 will prevail, no?'

'O'Neill's in stasis.' Jacob retorted.

Bra'tac's dark eyes shone with pride. 'Ah, but do you truly believe your daughter or Daniel Jackson or my Teal'c will allow him to remain that way?'

Jacob opened his mouth and closed it again. 'You have a point.'

'All will be well, my friend.' Bra'tac said confidently. 'I will get us another drink.' He got up before Jacob could protest.

_So, Earth is safe but only for the time being,_ Jacob complained to Selmak.

_And this is different from the status quo, how, Jacob?_ Selmak commented wryly.

o-O-o

Henry sat back in his very comfortable chair and regarded the faces of the other world leaders on the various monitors in the situation room.

'I'm looking forward to meeting your representatives to begin discussing our revised Antarctica treaty.' Henry said with a charming smile. 'Thank you all for your understanding and cooperation. Ladies, Gentlemen.'

The aide in the corner ended the feed and the monitors went dark apart from the one with the SGC showing Elizabeth Weir.

'We'll reconvene in one hour and discuss strategy.' Henry said firmly, standing. He needed to take a break. He didn't wait for his order to be acknowledged. He got to his feet, fastened his suit jacket and walked out. His Secret Service agents trailed behind him, the muted chatter of the lead agent already relaying that the Eagle was on the move.

Henry made for the terrace outside of his office. It was raining; the light incessant drizzle that seemed to be so common in Washington; neither a downpour nor a fog but something in between. Maybe the weather was as determined to be as grey and uninteresting as the politicians running the country, Henry considered grimly, pushing his hands into his pants' pockets and staring up at the sky.

'Mister President.' Hammond's calm drawl behind him almost made him start.

'George, what have I told you? It's Henry.'

'Yes, Mister President.' Hammond replied on cue.

They both smiled ruefully.

'I don't know how you do it, George.' Henry admitted. 'I told those people in there that the Earth was safe and that we could protect them.' He rocked back on his heels. 'And you know the worst thing? They bought it because they want to believe that we're safe and protected.' He laughed shortly. 'Hell, I want to believe we're safe and protected.' He paused. 'Isn't this where you jump in and tell me we're safe and protected?'

Hammond closed the distance between them. 'We're safe. We have our best people manning the frontline and they're good, experienced people who will give their lives to make sure we're protected.'

Henry felt reassured despite himself; despite the briefing Hammond had given that morning detailing how Earth was at risk despite their win over Anubis.

'You know what really gets my goat about this Antarctica crap? We lost over two thousand servicemen and women in the battle with Anubis.' Henry said quietly. '_We_ did, not them. So you know what I really want to say to all the other leaders? Of course, our world isn't fucking safe! We're in terrible danger and you should all get your heads out of your asses and let the one team that saved us all, and not for the first time, go back and do whatever they need to do, and fuck the treaty and boundaries and who gets what.'

'I'm sure SG1 would appreciate your faith in them, sir.' Hammond said mildly.

'How long before they get sick of waiting for a political solution, and use the power they're pretending they don't have to get what they want and probably save all of us again as a result?' Henry asked bluntly, glancing over his shoulder.

Hammond smiled. 'I'd say another week, no more than that.'

Henry sighed and took a deep breath. He had to admire that kind of loyalty and determination. He shook his head. 'You think this International Oversight Committee is a good thing?'

'I think it's inevitable, Mister President.' Hammond said dryly.

'Like death and taxes?' And as unwanted as both those things. Henry nodded his agreement. 'I'm just going to stay out here a while, George.'

'Yes, sir.'

Henry was going to stay out, stare at the grey sky and pretend that he was safe; just for a moment.

o-O-o

'An international oversight committee.' Daniel complained, weaving his hands through the air sharply. 'How is _that_ a good idea?'

'You got me.' Sam muttered, picking up a slice of pizza from the box on the bench between them. 'But if it gets us back to Antarctica, I'm all for it.'

'Oh, me too.' Daniel agreed, snagging his own slice of pizza. He nudged his glasses up his nose with his free hand and bit into the make-shift dinner. 'Where's Teal'c?'

'Sparring.' Sam said succinctly.

Daniel waggled his eyebrows. 'He actually got volunteers?'

'Marines.' Sam waved her pizza precariously in the direction of a valuable reference book.

Daniel snagged it and placed it to the side with the hand not covered in tomato sauce. 'He's going to break them.'

Sam shrugged as though the fates of Teal'c's sparring partners were of no consequence. 'So, they've transferred the cargo ship from Petersen where Bra'tac left it, back to Area 51.'

'I don't suppose Weir will allow you to go there and look at it.' Daniel thought out loud. 'I mean, if we can get onto the ship then we can…'

'Take it and go look for Thor.' Sam completed.

'I was going to say get back to Antarctica but your plan sounds good too.' Daniel lowered his half-eaten pizza. 'You do have a plan, right?'

Sam wiped her fingers on a napkin. 'Well, I have 'take the cargo ship and go look for Thor' so far.'

'OK,' Daniel murmured, 'so maybe we need to work on the details.' But a plan was a plan. It beat sitting around and waiting for the international community to allow them to get back to Jack.

'Not least of which is actually getting Doctor Weir to agree to send us over to Area 51 when everyone wants us to stay here.' Sam pointed out.

'Yeah, I'm thinking she's not just going to say yes.' Daniel sighed but he caught a dangerous glint. 'Ooh, you have that look.'

'What look?' Sam straightened with a glare.

'The 'I'm about to blow something up or take part in a really unnecessary space race' look.' Daniel shot back.

Sam arched an elegant eyebrow. 'You say that like it's a bad thing.' She teased.

Daniel grinned back at her because it was such a good thing. He truly believed that Sam could take over the universe if she put her mind to it and he had a feeling the new international committee was about to find out just how dangerous Samantha Carter could be when she decided to fight.

o-O-o

'…and I don't see why we need to continue to work as a single body if Anubis is dead.' The Tiranian representative on the Langaran Council.

'Maybe because he isn't the only Goa'uld out there who has targeted us?' Jonas countered, trying and failing to keep the exasperation out of his voice. 'The Goa'uld we found spying on us last year was working for Ba'al.'

'So you're saying Langara isn't safe although Earth has defeated Anubis?' Dreylock was a picture of calm serenity at the head of the table.

'That's exactly what I'm saying.' Jonas said.

'Well, of course, you would say that.' The Andari representative said with a huff.

Jonas drew in a deep breath and tried to wrestle his anger back. 'I was requested to be on this Council because of my experiences with SG1 and the Goa'uld. It is my expert opinion that we are not safe. Earth has defeated many Goa'uld including Apophis, Hathor and Nirrti to name but a few. They have continued to face threats despite their success.'

'Thank you, Jonas.' Dreylock broke in before the Andari could reply. 'Perhaps you could leave us to deliberate.'

It was a well-executed dismissal. Jonas got to his feet and left without saying another word. He stormed down to his lab and locked the door. Dog greeted him cheerfully, his tail wagging madly. He took a moment to pet him before he tugged the Earth laptop closer to the edge of the bench and brought up the email that Daniel had sent him when Earth had dialled Langara to confirm that they had survived Anubis's attack. He'd already reread it several times.

'_There's going to be a new international committee…'_ Jonas grimaced. He hoped Earth's international body didn't prove as frustrating as the Langaran Council. _'…we think we might be able to use the cargo ship Jack modified to travel to the Asgard galaxy so we have a plan B…'_

The cargo ship. Jonas frowned as his mind snagged onto the words. OK, so why…Anat. Jonas winced automatically at the thought of the Goa'uld who he had unknowingly had a relationship with. He sat up though as he made the connection. Anat had to have travelled in a ship of some description and that ship had to be somewhere on Langara. If he found it…Jonas smiled.

He stopped petting Dog and tugged the laptop closer. He would write his reply to Daniel and start planning how to find a cloaked cargo ship from the ground. The Langaran government might have prevented him from travelling through the Stargate but they underestimated him if they thought that was the end of it. If he found Anat's cargo ship, he would have a plan B of his own.

o-O-o

Anna Brightman gave a nod to the worried parents sat either side of Lieutenant Colonel Mitchell's bed and picked up his chart. She pursed her lips and read through the latest obs.

He was improving, slowly but surely. He'd started breathing on his own; his heart rate had settled into a good rhythm; his latest blood work had shown no sign of infection. The primary damage to his legs – the shattered bones and patella; horrific gouges through muscle and flesh – had been mostly healed by Major Carter's efforts with the healing device but there was spinal inflammation and they wouldn't know the extent of that damage until the young Colonel woke up and they could assess him.

Anna replaced the chart and went to take her own readings from the various devices. They confirmed everything that Anna had read in the chart; steady improvement. She picked up the chart again and wrote down everything neatly.

'Doctor?' Mitchell's mother – Wendy, Anna reminded herself – cleared her throat. 'How's he doing?'

For a brief moment, Anna wished again that Janet Fraiser was alive. Her late boss had been so much better at doing the hard part – talking to relatives, soothing their concerns with brisk but compassionate empathy. Anna put the chart down and rested her hands lightly on the end bed rail. 'He's improving.'

The good news impacted Mitchell's parents like a tidal wave. His father's shoulders slumped in relief and his hand tightened around Mitchell's limp fingers. His mother blinked back grateful tears.

Anna steeled herself to move onto the bad news. 'He has inflammation around his spinal column from the crash. We'll know more when he wakes up.'

'Will he…is he going to be…' Mitchell's father darted a look at his own crutches lined up against the wall of the room and then to Anna.

'We've ruled out a spinal break,' Anna said firmly, 'but there may be nerve damage. We'll have to wait and see.'

'This is my fault.' His Dad lowered his eyes back to his son. 'He joined up because of me and…'

'Frank.' Wendy shook her head. 'This _isn't_ your fault.'

Anna felt awkward and uncertain. She had no idea what to say; what would Janet have said, she wondered. 'I know we can't tell you much about what happened, but there are a lot of people who wouldn't be alive if your son hadn't been there.' Her hands tightened on the rail. 'He's made it this far and he's got a long road ahead but we're going to do all we can to get him back on his feet. You have my word.'

They both smiled at her; Frank gave her a tentative nod and Wendy mouthed a thank you. Anna smiled back and walked out swiftly. She paused in the corridor, pleased. She rather thought Janet would have been proud of her.

o-O-o

Cassie tasted the sauce and pulled a face. OK, so it needed something – salt, maybe – no, pepper. She didn't really know. What she did know was that it didn't taste the same as the way her Mom had made it. She sighed and added a twist of both. The phone rang and she grumbled to herself as she turned down the heat. If it was Sam cancelling again she would pack everything up and take it to the SGC.

She snagged the receiver. 'Hello.'

'Oh hey, Cassie.' Pete Shanahan greeted her cheerfully. 'I was hoping to speak to Sam?'

'She's not here right now.' Cassie replied, feeling sorry for Sam's kind-of-boyfriend. She fully believed she spoke to Pete more than Sam did. 'She'll be back…'

The sound of keys in the front door stopped her.

'Actually, hold on; I think she's just got home.' She put the receiver down on the counter next to the phone and hurried into the hallway.

Sam closed the door and began divesting herself of her leather jacket and scarf. She tossed a small smile over her shoulder as she caught sight of Cassie. 'Hey.'

'Hey.' Cassie pointed back towards the phone. 'Pete.'

'Oh.' Sam brushed a hand down her blue sweater and jeans as though Pete could see her and hurried through to pick up the receiver. 'Pete, hi.'

Cassie retreated back to the sauce and tried to pretend she wasn't eavesdropping.

'Tomorrow? I…no, no. Tomorrow's fine.' Sam murmured, her fingers twisting the cord tightly. 'Pete, that's…' she lowered her head, 'no, it's…dinner and dancing would be great but I'm not really…how about a quiet night in?'

There was a note of desperation that had Cassie frowning as she added dried pasta to boiling water.

'Yeah, that sounds great. OK.' Sam murmured. 'See you tomorrow…um, me too.'

The soft click of the phone being replaced told Cassie the call was over. She looked over at Sam, unsurprised to find her still by the phone a contemplative expression screwing up her delicate features into tense lines.

'Everything OK?' Cassie asked tentatively.

Sam immediately straightened, waving away Cassie's concern. 'Just tired.'

'I meant with Pete.' Cassie clarified, stirring the sauce.

'It's fine.' Sam tried a smile. 'I've cancelled on him a lot recently with…everything going on at the base and, you know, with the Colonel.'

Cassie frowned. 'Is he giving you a hard time?'

Sam shook her head and wandered over to stand beside her. 'He's been very understanding.' She sounded as though she couldn't understand why.

Cassie floundered. She and Sam were close but Sam had never confided to Cassie in her love life and Cassie didn't think she was going to start. She wondered what her Mom would have said to ease Sam's mind and couldn't think of anything. She sighed. 'Hey, do you want to taste this? I think it's missing something but I don't know what.'

As Sam obediently went to get a spoon, Cassie wished her Mom was there. Maybe she would have been found the right words.

o-O-o

Pete was under no illusions; Sam Carter was definitely way out of his league. He'd suspected when they'd first dated before he'd discovered that she was a galactic superhero. But since then…he glanced over at her; she'd put more distance between them. She was curled up on the other side of the sofa watching the movie, away from where he sat at the other end.

It was his own fault, Pete thought tiredly. He had invaded her privacy and lied to her. He had lost a lot of ground with the background check and the…events that had led to the revelation that his girlfriend battled aliens on a daily basis. In many ways he had been surprised when Sam had called him and agreed to start over but he was grateful for the opportunity and he was determined not to blow it.

He cleared his throat. 'You enjoying the movie?' It was an old black and white classic – Gene Kelly. It wasn't his choice of movie but he knew Sam loved them.

'Yeah,' Sam shot him a smile, 'it's great.'

But she wasn't watching it. He was a cop. He was good at observation and he could tell her mind was somewhere else. He picked up his wine and wished it was beer. He took a sip and put it back down.

'You want to talk about it?'

Sam immediately looked guarded. 'Pete…'

'Look I'm not asking for details but you took off just before a meteor shower,' he mimed quotation marks, 'came back just after, and you've been distracted and busy since with the news that you'd had to leave Colonel O'Neill somewhere so…I know something big's going on and I can see that you're upset and…you can talk to me.'

'I can't talk to you, Pete.' Sam swung her legs off the sofa.

'Maybe not about aliens invading or exactly what's happened to O'Neill, no,' Pete acknowledged, 'but about how you feel about whatever's going on? You must be able to tell me about that.'

Sam stared at him as though he'd suggested something outlandish.

'If this is going to work,' Pete forced himself to say it, 'I can't deal with you pretending everything's fine if it's not. It feels like you're lying to me.'

For a long moment, Pete thought she would bolt.

'It's not…I'm not _pretending_. I'm just…' she sighed and ran a hand through her hair, messing the blonde strands into disarray, 'compartmentalizing?'

'I get that.' Pete did. There was stuff he saw as a cop that he didn't want to bring home either. He reached out a hand and tangled their fingers together.

Sam bit her lip. 'Don't you want to forget about it sometimes?'

'Sure.' Pete said. 'But, you're clearly not able to forget about it.' He tilted his head and regarded her closed expression. 'It's bad, huh?'

'Sometimes I wonder if I shouldn't just give it all up, find some farm in the middle of nowhere and raise chickens so I wouldn't have to deal with the politics of it all.' Sam sighed.

Pete smiled a little. He wanted to say that he'd go with her in a heartbeat but the fear that he wasn't part of her fantasy stopped him from saying anything. 'I don't think you'd enjoy it very much in the middle of nowhere.' He said instead. 'Or, you know, the chickens would turn out to be aliens.'

She smiled at the joke and his heart lifted.

He squeezed her fingers. 'Why don't we have an early night? Not to you know,' he said quickly seeing her expression; they hadn't slept together since he'd messed up and he didn't want to rush her, 'but just to sleep.'

Sam hesitated long enough for him to know he'd pushed too much.

'Or I could leave you to get some sleep and call you tomorrow?' Pete said smoothly.

'I'm sorry,' Sam began.

'You don't need to apologise.' Pete replied. He smiled at her as he got to his feet. 'It's probably a good thing; I'm supposed to meet with the D.A. for a breakfast meeting.'

Sam walked him to the front door and they kissed.

Pete dropped another light kiss on her lips when she pulled away, said goodbye and shrugged on his jacket as she closed the door behind him. He looked back at Sam's house pensively. He didn't know what she needed but evidently it wasn't him.

o-O-o

'Seriously, Bill Lee?' Rodney didn't have to fake the incredulity as he glared at General Vidrine down the web cam. 'You think Bill Lee can decipher what O'Neill did to that cargo ship?'

'Doctor Lee is an expert on Goa'uld technology.' Vidrine replied tightly. His blue shirt with its line of four stars looked as impressively starched as his expression.

'Yes, yes, an expert who almost blew up us all up with a Goa'uld bomb not so long ago.' Rodney said snidely. 'But you go ahead and get him to look at it.'

Vidrine's lips thinned so much they disappeared. 'Very well. I'll make arrangements for you to…'

'No, no, no! Not me!' Rodney said hurriedly, gesticulating at the camera and out towards the engine room of the Prometheus behind him. 'Or have you forgotten that I'm in the middle of fixing our only hope of survival if another Goa'uld shows up?'

Vidrine finally blew out an exasperated breath. 'McKay…'

'Besides,' Rodney pressed on swiftly, 'from what Sam wrote in her report, O'Neill used Ancient knowledge to modify Goa'uld technology and the last time he did that, and when was that again? Oh, right the last time he downloaded the Ancient database into his head. And oh, let's think who was the only person who managed to backward engineer what he did then? I seem to remember it was Major Carter. Well, Doctor Carter and Major Carter working together but, hello: it took two Carters!'

He felt a surge of triumph when Vidrine lifted a hand and pinched the bridge of his nose. 'Are you telling me that Major Carter is the only person who can determine what O'Neill did to the cargo ship?'

'She was right there with him, wasn't she?' Rodney pointed out with blunt logic. 'I mean, the two of us together would probably be able to figure it out quicker but, in this particular instance, and really I mean only this instant, she's maybe, possibly, the best, um, person for you know.' His left hand wafted around inelegantly in the air for a long moment before dropping.

Vidrine stared at him for a full minute. 'Very well.' He said dryly. 'Thank you for your honesty.'

The screen went blank. Rodney made sure the connection was terminated.

'I thought I'd never see the day that the great Rodney McKay said he wasn't the best person for the job.' A nearby technician muttered, reaching into the tray of crystals and changing the position of one.

Rodney shot him a look that told him to shut up and mind his own business. He brought up the internal email.

'_You so owe me.' _Rodney sent off the email to Sam without any other comment.

A reply from came back almost immediately. _'Thanks.'_

Rodney huffed with pleasure at the single word. He immediately deleted all trace of the messages anywhere. He doubted Vidrine had someone watching their email but he wasn't taking the chance.

He turned back to his simulations and refused to consider why Sam needed to be the only one thought capable of studying the cargo ship. He'd learned on his first meeting with her that getting in the way of her rescuing a team-mate only ended up with Rodney being sent to Siberia.

o-O-o

Teal'c refrained from the urge to smooth a hand over his head and the neat wiry layer of hair that adorned it. He liked his new look and he was more than a little amused that it was garnering so much attention from others at the SGC – at least those that remained.

The base was quiet. Most of the military assets were on stand down although a number had transferred to Petersen to temporarily replace the 302 pilots that had been lost in the battle with Anubis. Travel through the Stargate was not prohibited but it was rare. If he had not believed fervently that he was needed to support his team-mates, Teal'c would have been tempted to have travelled to Hak'tyl or to have spent time with his son.

'…and then we commandeer the Prometheus and I take over the world.'

Teal'c raised an eyebrow.

Sam smirked back at him and it was good to see humour lighting up her blue eyes and softening her expression. 'You back with me, Teal'c?'

'I was not aware that I had left.' Teal'c commented dryly.

It was her turn to raise an eyebrow and Teal'c was grateful that he did not blush under her scrutiny.

'So what were you thinking so seriously about?' Sam asked, leaning over the central bench in her lab.

'I was contemplating the quiet.'

'Yeah.' Sam winced and straightened. 'It's too quiet around here.' She looked wistfully towards the door as though expecting someone else to enter and bring chaos with them.

'You were informing me of your plan to save O'Neill.' Teal'c gently said.

Sam blew out a breath and nodded. 'McKay came through; he's told Vidrine that I'm the only person who has a shot at understanding what the Colonel did to the cargo ship.'

Teal'c allowed himself a moment to contemplate Rodney McKay's surprising show of solidarity or perhaps self-preservation. Teal'c knew better than to stand between Samantha Carter and a mission to save O'Neill. Instead, he was determined to provide her with protection and support as O'Neill would have wished.

'I think the best bet is to head to the time bubble. I know Thor intended to keep an eye on it so it's possible he'll pick up the beacon that we'll initiate when we get there.'

'I am not worried, Major Carter.'

Sam looked at him fondly. 'You should be, Teal'c. This could all go horribly wrong.'

Teal'c had confidence in her; in her plan. 'Should Daniel Jackson not be present?'

'Daniel isn't coming with us.' Sam bit her lip. 'It's really dangerous, Teal'c, and if we don't make it…someone has to be here for the Colonel.'

Teal'c inclined his head. 'I take it he does not know.'

'No, I haven't told him yet.' Sam's face contorted with guilt. 'It's just…I think maybe leaving it to the last minute to say anything to him is probably the way to go. I mean, I still have to convince Doctor Weir and get permission to take the ship and…'

'I understand, Major Carter.'

They smiled at each other. Running footsteps drew their attention and a moment later their team-mate appeared in the door.

'Good,' Daniel gestured at them, 'you're here.' He left again before reappearing. 'You should come with me. Weir has news.' He beamed at them. 'We're going back to Antarctica.'

Sam shot Teal'c a delighted look and hurried after Daniel. Teal'c followed at a more sedate pace. It was excellent news and he could not deny that he was relieved that their back-up plan would not be required.

o-O-o

The ice was beautiful in the sunrise. John nudged the helicopter slightly off-course to get a better view.

The endless white expanse was all rolling hills and dunes of snow overlaid with gold and pink streaks. It was so pristine and perfect. Timeless. Nobody would guess that three and half weeks before the ground had been littered with planes and bodies; debris of a battle fought hard and won.

John still didn't know what had happened really. He'd spent forty-eight exhausting hours pulling injured and dead off the ice before he and the rest of the McMurdo squad had been stood down. As soon as they'd gotten back to the base they'd been told to sign a very thick non-disclosure agreement and to forget everything that had happened.

It wasn't John's first classified operation; he'd signed the document, eschewed the invite to drink and bitch about it all with his fellow pilots, and headed for his bed where he'd enjoyed twelve hours of undisturbed sleep. They'd been running endless patrols since but John embraced the additional flight time where it was simply him and the endless expanse of the Antarctica landscape.

Maybe in the cold of the snow he'd healed some of the wounds he'd acquired in the heat of the desert, the loss of friends and comrades, the schism of his last conversations with his father and brother; the hurt of not being good enough, fast enough, clever enough.

The solitude suited him but he couldn't deny he was suddenly restless. John realised why easily enough; the forty-eight hours he wasn't supposed to be thinking about. Maybe it was time to think about what came after the Air Force. He thought again of the maths proofs littering the desk in his room and wondered if he could go back to school. Hell, it was some kind of back-up plan.

The sun was up.

He sighed and turned the helicopter back to base, radioing his approach with the control tower. He'd barely got out into the building when the Sergeant collared him.

'Colonel wants to see you.' He threw his thumb over his shoulder.

John kept the smile on his face and nodded. He'd only met Colonel DiAllo once formally as John's direct CO was Major Fillion, the squadron leader. He rapped on the Colonel's office door and opened it at the command to enter. He flowed into parade 'attention' and waited for the Colonel to acknowledge him.

DiAllo was a stocky man with dark hair, dark eyes and a face like granite. 'At ease, Sheppard.'

John relaxed a little, altering his stance automatically.

DiAllo sat back and stared at him. 'I wanted to give you a heads up on a possible new assignment ferrying stuff out to a new research station that is being proposed. The brass is waiting on the official paperwork but it should begin shortly. You'll be subject to the non-disclosure agreement you signed and you'll forget every day everything you see and hear. Any questions?'

John shook his head. 'No, sir.'

DiAllo grunted. 'Dismissed.'

John snapped back to attention briefly, turned sharply and left. He didn't stop until he stood under the shower in the thankfully empty locker room. He let the water pound his tired muscles.

A new assignment, John mused. It almost felt like the beginning of something. The sudden thought that maybe he hadn't completely screwed his career made him swallow hard against the hope that surged up alongside it. Maybe he wouldn't need to consider a back-up plan after all. He shook off the notion. It was more time in the air; that was what he should focus on; it was more time to fly.

o-O-o

The meeting wasn't going well.

Elizabeth could already see the signs of dissension and disagreement bubbling up in the tense comments and the grim body language. She tried hard to project patience but inwardly she wanted very much to bang her head against her desk – or rather to bang some heads together. Maybe it was just as well she wasn't in Washington and only attending the meetings via video feed, she mused wryly.

'…and I do not see the need to rush setting up this research station that you speak of until the treaty is fully signed and ratified, and the International Oversight Committee is in place.' The Chinese representative sat back smugly.

'I appreciate your perspective, Xaing, I do.' Richard Woolsey replied easily, betraying nothing impatient or insincere, 'but while we're safe today, we don't know how long we have until the Goa'uld arrive to test our defences. We need to understand how the Ancient weapon works and how to activate it without someone sitting in the chair. We need to explore and see if there are other weapons there that we can use.'

Elizabeth was trying hard not to feel jealous that Woolsey had gotten the job she wanted rather than the one she was doing. She should have been chairing the talks; it was her area of expertise after all.

'I find I must agree with Xaing,' Guy, the French representative gave a very Gallic shrug, 'we have Prometheus and the 302 squadrons to protect us; the Goa'uld do not know we cannot fire the weapon. I believe we have more time to agree these details than you would have us believe.'

Colonel Chekov harrumphed. 'I personally do not have an issue.'

'That's because you already have people lined up to join the Americans on site.' Guy retorted.

Chekov merely raised an eyebrow. 'Perhaps if you had volunteered personnel to work with the Americans since your country was made aware of the existence of the programme, you would also have scientists lined up as you put it.'

'Some of us haven't had the benefit of prior knowledge to get people lined up.' The Australian representative pointed out cheerfully.

'I think we're moving away from the essential point,' Woolsey broke in, tapping his pen against his folder, 'perhaps we should take a straw poll: who is in favour of moving ahead immediately and who would prefer to delay?'

Elizabeth counted the hands and stifled her groan.

Woolsey hummed and leaned forward. 'This appears to be a convenient place for a break if everyone is agreed?'

The representatives nodded. Elizabeth watched the monitor as they filed out. Woolsey lingered behind and she wasn't surprised when he shifted to catch her attention.

'They're going to press for the delay.' Woolsey stated. 'Any suggestions?'

'Apart from calling General Hammond to see if we have any further arguments to present against…' Elizabeth sighed. 'From their perspective, it's the American military who are pushing for immediate action, and truthfully, if I hadn't been part of what happened a month ago, I would be suspicious of the motives here.'

Woolsey nodded, light bouncing off his balding head and down the camera lens. 'I'll call the General. Thank you, Doctor Weir.'

'I need a break myself. I'll return in fifteen minutes.' Elizabeth said politely. She stood and left her office, walking briskly to the private bathroom set aside for the commander of the SGC. She used the facilities, washed her hands and stood in front of the mirror.

She was going to have to stand down SG1 from the preparations they were making to leave. She thought again of their pleased faces when she had announced the provisional agreement. They were going to be disappointed. Again. She knew their desire to return was personal, wrapped up in their loyalty to the man who had risked his life to save them all. She could only imagine how she would feel if it was someone she cared about stuck in stasis and abandoned on the ice of Antarctica.

Elizabeth sighed and rubbed at the ache at her temples. Maybe her instincts were wrong; maybe the committee would go ahead and allow a team to start the excavation. Maybe she would be able to give SG1 good news. She straightened her shoulders and went to return to the meeting, trying hard to push away the feeling of failure.

o-O-o

Sam stared at Weir as though she hadn't understood the words the other woman had uttered so apologetically but very firmly. 'I don't understand.'

'The talks have stalled.' Weir repeated. She looked completely cool and unflappable in her smart suit. 'You and your team won't be able to leave tomorrow as scheduled.'

'When will we be able to leave?' Sam asked dryly.

'I can't give you a timescale.' Weir admitted. 'These type of negotiations can take weeks even months to work out the finer details.'

Sam tried hard not to look mutinous but a glance at Weir showed she had been unsuccessful.

'I'm afraid this is one of those 'hurry up and wait' situations that I've been told the military excel at, Major.' Weir said with a small smile.

It wasn't that Sam didn't appreciate Weir's attempt to lighten the tension but she couldn't have raised the required smile if someone had pointed a gun to her head. She settled on focusing on what she needed to do.

'I'll inform the rest of the team.'

'Actually,' Weir cleared her throat, 'I'd like to speak with Teal'c and Doctor Jackson myself, if you don't mind.'

Sam frowned. She'd never had a civilian boss and she wasn't sure if she should take the words as an order or as something she could challenge.

'I feel like it's my responsibility to break bad news.' Weir continued.

Sam nodded slowly. She could use the time to review her back-up plan. 'Is there a chance of getting a more detailed debriefing, Doctor Weir? I'd like to know more about the direction of the talks.'

Weir looked relieved. 'Of course, two o'clock?'

Fourteen hundred; Sam did the translation in her head. 'Thank you.' She watched Weir walk confidently out of the lab before she turned back to her computer and began to pull up a file with her calculations for navigating to the Asgard. They had to be accurate or she and Teal'c would end up thousands of light-years away from where they needed to be and she was certain the hyperdrive engines would be burned out when they got there.

She paused and spared a glance at the picture of SG1 she had propped up against a stack of folders. It was one of the four of them, laughing and joking around somewhere off-world. Sam couldn't remember who had taken it or when it had been taken but she'd found it in her desk drawer the day before and was comforted by the reminder of it.

She stroked a finger over Jack's features, her mind filling with the memory of the last time she had seen him. He'd been so weary after the battle; so drained. If she closed her eyes, she would remember the feel of his jaw in her hand, the graze of stubble across her fingertips; the dark chocolate of his eyes as they looked back at her.

'_Please, Jack.'_

She had begged him to live for them – for her – and she wasn't sorry about that; couldn't be. He was alive, and maybe he hadn't told them about the stasis chamber to save himself for her despite Sam's want to believe that he had – like she had believed he had in the heat of the moment, but he'd done it and it was up to her and the guys to get him the rest of the way.

Sam firmed her lips and set the photo down, focusing on her calculations with renewed intent. They were going to save him, and God help anyone who got in their way.


	19. The More Things Change

**Author's Note: **Sam/Jack UST. Elizabeth/Simon. Mention of Sam/Pete, Daniel/Sha're. Team friendship.

**New Order Recap: **_Elizabeth Weir informs a packing Daniel that the trip to Antarctica is delayed again because of politics; Daniel points out that Jack is still frozen and they need to help him. At a later briefing, Sam asks for permission to take the modified cargo ship to the Asgard time dilation bubble to try and contact Thor. Weir refuses but Sam blackmails her into agreeing saying she won't even try and understand the technology unless they agree to her plan. Weir relents. Sam informs Daniel that he can't go with her and Teal'c – one of them has to stay behind in case her plan doesn't work; Daniel will be Jack's only hope. Teal'c and Sam leave but Sam admits to Teal'c that working on the modifications makes her think about Jack and ducks his question about Pete._

_Back at the SGC, Camulus, a minor Goa'uld, contacts them; the Goa'uld System Lords want to negotiate a treaty._

_Sam and Teal'c arrive at their destination but their ship is pulled apart by the gravitational forces of a black hole. Just as the ship is about to completely disintegrate Thor beams them aboard his ship. He is there to oversee the destruction of the planet and the eradication of the replicators. _

_The President agrees to negotiate a treaty and Daniel helps Weir; the visiting Goa'uld are Yu, Camulus and Amaterasu. They inform them that Ba'al is taking control of Anubis' empire and wish to ally with the Tau'ri against him given their new formidable weapon. They tell them that Ba'al believes the Asgard protection of various worlds is a bluff and is about to call it._

_On board Thor's ship, Sam, Teal'c and Thor witness the replicators escaping. The replicators fire a projectile at Thor's ship and it impacts; Thor notes it is likely invading replicators. Sam and Teal'c go off to shoot them and Sam is beamed away. Sam lands on the replicator ship, which heads to the new Asgard homeworld, and finds herself confronted by an angry Fifth who feels betrayed that she left him behind after promising to take him with her. He begins to torture her as Thor and Teal'c try to catch up with the ship._

_The treaty negotiations are not going well; it is clear that the System Lords simply want Earth to eliminate Ba'al and are prepared to offer little in return even hinting that they would lure him to the planet anyway to get them to do it. Weir says they'll do it but only in exchange for Ba'al's territory. They decode a message that confirms their suspicions about the Goa'uld's plan as the System Lords make preparations to leave: a Goa'uld ship is on its way to test their defences._

_Sam begs Fifth to stop torturing her and he does. An Asgard vessel destroys the replicator ship and Sam is presumed killed in action. However, debris rains down on the Asgard homeworld and cannot be contained. Thor takes Teal'c back to Earth and retrieves Daniel just as Daniel explains to the System Lords that the ship they were sending to test them was destroyed by Ba'al. Jack is retrieved from Antarctica as Daniel is informed of Sam's presumed demise._

_Sam meanwhile is trapped in a fantasy world created by Fifth; a farm in Montana where she lives with Pete after retiring from the SGC due to a breakdown. Sam refuses to buy into the fantasy and although Fifth reveals himself he tells her that she will or she will be unhappy for a long time._

_Aboard Thor's ship, Jack's mind is interfaced with the computers and he creates a weapon that Thor synthesises. Daniel tries to inform him about Sam but Jack says he is aware. He starts to fail and Thor revives him wiping the Ancient knowledge, and any memory of events it would seem, from his mind again. When they find a human form replicator they beam it aboard and learn Sam is still alive. It gets free and Jack uses the weapon to destroy it. They beam down to the Asgard homeworld to find Sam and start killing replicators._

_Fifth appears to them and tells them he will kill Sam if they don't stop. Thor readies a planet wide version of the weapon and SG1 have to delay Fifth and his cohorts so start shooting again. Fifth informs Sam of Jack's presence and she tells him that either he should let her go if he loves her or kill her because her team know she would rather die than remain trapped with him. As Thor unleashes the weapon, Fifth's ship takes off escaping once again and the men of SG1 have a moment where they think they have lost Sam before Thor informs them of her presence nearby. Teal'c finds her and soon the team is reunited._

_Back at the SGC, Yu's First Prime requests Weir let them go so they can fight Ba'al. Camulus requests asylum and remains as the others leave. Weir welcomes Jack back and informs him that she has been offered a new job; leading the project to research the Ancient outpost in Antarctica. Hammond will be running Homeworld Security which will have oversight of everything Stargate related; the 302 and 303 programme, the Antarctica project and the SGC. She tells him that he is being offered the SGC and a promotion to Brigadier General. He tells her it's on his list but he doesn't want the responsibility. He talks it over with SG1 and realises he has to take the position._

_At a ceremony, Weir gives a short goodbye speech and introduces a newly promoted Jack as her successor. Jack's first order of business is to promote Sam to Lieutenant Colonel. As she takes her vows, on a replicator ship somewhere, Fifth welcomes the newest human form replicator – an exact replica of Sam. _

**The More Things Change**

Who knew that promoting people and giving them medals would be so tiring? His damn knee was aching so much that Jack O'Neill fervently believed that Thor had mucked up something when he'd defrosted him. He pinned another smile on his face and gamely shook hands with the young Airman who was last on a very long list of recipients. Jack's eyes immediately darted to the woman who had been the first on the list – Samantha Carter – _Lieutenant Colonel_ Samantha Carter. He felt his smile automatically become natural and warm with pride. She beamed back at him; all wide blue eyes and bubbly happiness. It looked good on her.

Walter Harriman beside him cleared his throat, yanking Jack back from the moment and reminding him that he and Carter weren't alone. Unfortunately.

Jack waved at the congregated SGC personnel in the gate room. 'As I'm reliably informed there's cake…dismissed.'

The military personnel come to attention but the civilian staff immediately began to disperse, streaming through the doors to get to the mess and the promised dessert – showing, in Jack's opinion, why they were the most intelligent people on the planet.

Jack wandered down the ramp to where his team waited. They all smiled at him and Jack was briefly reminded of his own promotion ceremony the day before at the Pentagon. He'd insisted he'd only wanted SG1 and General Hammond present but had found Elizabeth Weir, the Air Force Chief of Staff and the Chair of the Joint Chiefs also in the room when he'd entered; the President had sent his apologies – something about a global economic summit. Thank God Carter had helped him with his tie.

His fingers strayed up to tug on the one around his neck and Carter's eyes narrowed on the move enough that Jack aborted it. Daniel snickered beside him. Jack shot him his best 'I'm a General and could have you shot' look but it had no more effect than his 'I'm a Colonel and could shoot you' look. And there, Jack mused idly, was the way he saw the two jobs in his head.

He was out of the field. Behind a desk ordering people instead of being the one ordered. His aching knee was probably going to thank him for it once he got used to the idea. Not that he had to stay behind a desk all the time, Jack assured himself. He could accompany the odd mission through the old Stargate, rejoin his old team occasionally – once Carter settled into her new role as the leader of SG1,(and mental note to remind himself to put through the paperwork on that appointment), because he didn't want to step on her toes there – yes, as Daniel had suggested, he could do anything he wanted.

His eyes strayed to Carter.

Well, not _anything_.

The regulations were still firmly in place between them. More so, really, given that Jack was the commander of the whole base and he knew there would be some who would complain at her assignment as SG1 leader and claim favouritism anyway – despite the fact that she had more than earned her promotion, more than earned the position. In some respects he was glad she was still with Shanahan; still with the cop. Maybe it would help kill the rumours faster than usual. She was happy, Jack remonstrated with himself; and he was happy she was happy.

Yeah.

Right.

'Good speech.' Daniel commented, nudging him out of his thoughts.

'The closing was particularly well received, O'Neill.' Teal'c commented.

Sam ducked her head to hide the smile she was trying to bite off her lips. Jack shot her a look that told her he'd seen her already. He elbowed her gently. 'Colonel.' It rolled off his tongue with glee and he was happy when she grinned back at him.

God, he'd almost lost Carter. He could remember waking in Thor's stasis pod and the knowledge that she was likely dead present in his head when so much else was missing. He'd wondered why they hadn't just let him die after he'd created the replicator weapon. Less than an hour later, he'd held onto her as they beamed back to Thor and thanked God that somehow they were both alive.

It hit him how close it had been at odd moments. Like when he'd seen Thor hugging her and saying he was glad of her survival; or when Carter had turned to him when the little guy had beamed them into the SGC and everyone had applauded their return; or at the Pentagon when hers had been the eyes he'd sought out as soon as the stars had been pinned on his jacket.

'General.' Sam said back with enough snark that he hoped she wouldn't let his new rank faze her too much.

'Oh please,' Daniel said mocking them both as he waggled his eyebrows, 'do you have to?'

Jack responded by tapping Daniel's chest. 'You can't talk Mister 'I've had an Asgard ship named after me.' Besides, I'm proud of you guys.'

Teal'c inclined his head. 'We are also proud of you, O'Neill.'

'Yeah,' Daniel smiled at him, 'General.'

Jack shrugged, uncomfortable. He barely remembered almost losing his life to the Ancient knowledge again; to saving Earth again. He remembered moments; talking with Carter in his home, bantering with Daniel about a crossword clue, comforting Teal'c on a cargo ship and sitting in the Ancient chair in Antarctica a buzz of power running through him. He had no memory of the other events he'd read about in their reports; the Ancient outpost under lava, the power source, healing Bra'tac, the stasis chamber…

'We should make haste to the commissary before the cake is consumed.' Teal'c said.

'Right.' Jack let the Jaffa lead the way and marvelled again at Teal'c's hair. Just like the last time Teal'c had sported hair of any kind he'd refused to discuss his reasons for growing it. It would help Teal'c if – when – he was allowed to live off base, Jack mused and made another mental reminder to make that happen now he was General and had just saved the world again; it was on the list he'd mentioned to Weir when she had commented he never asked for anything.

They made their way up through the familiar corridors and Jack was pleased that the announcement of his appointment seemed to have been taken well by the returning personnel. The three month review the President had wanted had been ditched with the continuing threat of the Goa'uld. The threat had also prompted the new International Oversight Committee to set up the research base in Antarctica with a sudden urgency that apparently had been lacking while Jack had been frozen. Jack knew he'd lose Daniel and Sam to the base once it was up and running. Temporarily, Jack assured himself; temporarily because there was no way in hell he could lose them from the SCG for any significant amount of time.

He felt uncertain of the ground beneath him for the first time in years. He had never expected to achieve stars; had given up on it as soon as it became clear to him he excelled in the field; that he'd probably die in the field…and then there had been Charlie's death…

Hammond had hinted occasionally, Jack recalled fondly, but he had never taken him seriously. But suddenly here Jack was: a General with responsibilities for an entire base of people and the paperwork to go with it. Jack hid his grimace. OK, so his plans for his future had been a retirement and a civilian consultancy kind of gig. His gaze moved to Carter as she handed him a plate with a large slice of cake on it. She would have been the reason for the retirement but she was with someone else and he'd missed his chance so there had been no need to retire after all. Not to mention that there hadn't been a suitable alternative candidate and Jack had appreciated Carter's point that they could end up with someone bad; someone who didn't understand the SGC or the mission or the Goa'uld or any number of small details that kept the operation running as smoothly as it had done under Hammond. Jack was determined the SGC wasn't ending up in the hands of some Pentagon or IOC puppet.

His eyes strayed to Weir. Her new look suited her, Jack thought idly, although the change of hair colour had thrown him almost as much as Teal'c's decision to grow hair at first. They'd lucked out with Weir. She'd stood up to Kinsey who had apparently disappeared after Anubis' attack like the yellow-bellied snake in the grass he was. She'd managed to hold her own – albeit with Daniel's help – with a bunch of Goa'uld but then, Jack smiled humourlessly, talking to power hungry narcissists was her day job. If she'd stayed…Jack figured they could have worked out a reasonable working relationship. But Weir was perfect to head Project Atlantis and he suspected she didn't _want_ the SGC.

Hell, he wasn't sure he wanted the SGC.

'Eat your cake, Jack.' Daniel whispered as he led them over to Weir's group.

Jack glowered at him. 'Why aren't we sitting down?'

'Do you not need to mingle in your new position, O'Neill?' Teal'c said.

Mingling; right. He knew that.

He sighed inaudibly.

Sam nudged his elbow. 'We have your six, sir.'

It was reassuring and so them. They had his six. Just as they'd had it for the previous seven years of his life. They wouldn't let him down. He straightened his shoulders, ignored the pain nagging in his knee, and pasted another smile on his face as Weir turned to greet him.

Jack could do this. He could run the SGC; be a General; _mingle_…he double-checked SG1 were right beside him; yeah, he could this.

o-O-o

Dave Dixon sighed and slapped the folders down onto his new desk. His new desk in McMurdo, Antarctica, otherwise known as the Back Ass of Nowhere. Damn it. He didn't want to be in Antarctica; didn't want to assume command to set up support and security for the new research base that was being constructed over the Ancient chair. His wife hadn't been too pleased at being left to look after their four kids alone for what could be months either. But Helen had married him knowing the score and they knew they'd been lucky with his posting at Cheyenne.

But they needed someone with his kind of clearance in charge until they got someone else up to speed. Besides, Dave thought darkly, he owed and Jack had asked him as a favour; he couldn't have refused. Jack had also promised that he and the rest of SG1 would look after Helen and the kids; his team SG-13 had promised the same as had Reynolds and most of the other team leads. Jack had also promised it was temporary.

Dave shook himself briskly. He was a goddamned Air Force Colonel not a ten year old sent unwillingly to camp for the summer; he would act like a goddamn Air Force Colonel.

He scowled and reviewed the personnel files a second time before his XO's knock alerted him that he was about to be presented with the men, the pilots, he had asked to see from the McMurdo squad. The SGC had brought their own in to transport personnel for the major engineer work that was already getting under way at the site, but they needed more pilots and the two he had requested to see had been recommended by their CO.

The pilots entered immediately on Dave's order and lined up at attention in front of his desk. He ran his eyes over them critically. One was blond with dark eyes and a serious expression; stocky but fit under his flight suit. The other had dark hair that stuck up wildly in a seriously non-regulation way; chameleon eyes that changed every time Dave met them; tall and slim, he looked as though a stiff wind would blow him over. Dave knew from their files who was the more dangerous and it wasn't the blond.

'Majors.' He greeted them sharply.

'Sir.' Both men answered in unison.

'At ease.' Dave ordered. He rounded the desk and sat on it. Their eyes tracked him. The blond – Fillion – with apprehensive respect; the dark haired dangerous one – Sheppard – with a guarded sardonic gleam that said he had figured the move was a ploy to make them more comfortable, paint Dave as one of the guys, break down the barrier a little between a senior officer and two men a couple of ranks below him. Dave hid his smile because Sheppard was right; it was a ploy but it was working on Fillion even if Sheppard saw through it like it was tissue paper. He figured there wasn't much Sheppard missed given his recorded IQ.

'Your CO has recommended you both for TDA to my squad. The assignment is pilot duty transporting things out to our new very, very secret research base.' Dave drawled, folding his arms over his BDU shirt. 'I'm here to tell you I've accepted his recommendation.'

Fillion looked pleased; Sheppard looked cautiously optimistic.

'Thank you, sir.' Fillion spoke first.

Sheppard inclined his head. 'Sir.'

Dave bit back his amusement. 'Don't be thanking me, gentlemen.' Not that Sheppard had, Dave acknowledged to himself. 'You're on probation. You are transporting _things_, and they will be things not people. People talk and you don't have clearance. You also don't get to tell anyone anything beyond your name, rank and serial number; not your girlfriend, not your best friend, not your shrink.' His eyes flitted back and forth between the two men. 'If you have a problem being a glorified delivery boy for the next few months now would be the time to tell me.'

'No problem, sir.' Fillion piped up eagerly.

Dave turned to Sheppard and raised an eyebrow when he remained silent.

Sheppard started a touch as though he hadn't expected Dave to demand a reply. 'It's time in the air, sir.'

Dave gave a huff of laughter because damned if he didn't like the guy. He nodded briskly and slid off the desk, moving back around it. He remained standing. 'You'll get your new orders shortly. Fillion, you're dismissed.'

Fillion shot Sheppard a look of sympathy but was out of the door with a swiftness that said he suspected what Dave wanted to talk to Sheppard about and didn't want to be tainted with any kind of association.

Ass, thought Dave grumpily. He waved at Sheppard. 'I read your file.'

'Yes, sir. I thought you might.' Sheppard replied. His body language for all it appeared at ease was tensed, ready to fight; his tone on the other hand…

Cocky, Dave surmised; that would irritate the hell out of most COs. He grinned instead. 'Apparently I don't have clearance to read most of it and I have clearance to read most shit so you know what that tells me?'

Sheppard looked caught between the answer he wanted to give and knowing whatever answer he did give would sound sarcastic.

Dave helped him out. He pointed at Sheppard. 'It tells me that you are exactly the type of son-of-a-bitch I need.'

Shock registered on Sheppard's face for a second before it was wiped away again. Sheppard's But-I'm-So-Harmless smile only made Dave grin more.

'You pulled one helluva stunt going back for those men.'

The flicker of pain across Sheppard's guarded eyes was enough for Dave to guess as what Sheppard thought Dave meant by his comment.

'Personally, I couldn't give a flying fuck about the black mark,' Dave waved it away as though it was inconsequential although he knew it had almost cost Sheppard his career, 'brass doesn't always get what goes on the field.' He watched as Sheppard's shoulders dropped an inch in relief. 'Your file tells me that you're an outstanding pilot; that you can fly anything.'

The tips of Sheppard's ears were turning pink.

'But it also tells me that you think you're smarter than everyone else and have as much respect for rules as a stray cat.' Dave continued.

He paused, gauging Sheppard's reaction to the criticism. There'd been a short flare of something heated – anger or annoyance – in the other man's eyes but Dave had to hand it to him; the insouciance that had replaced it was almost enough to convince Dave that Sheppard didn't care.

'But I figure that's why I want you,' Dave paused, 'but I need to know if you've still got the balls for it.'

Sheppard's eyebrows rose quizzically.

Dave waved at him. 'You were temporarily assigned out of Special Ops to combat rescue because you'd lost men and then you lost your shit, Sheppard. The reason why you got Antarctica was that they literally thought you needed somewhere to cool off.' He said cheerfully. 'So how are you, kid?'

Sheppard looked him direct in the eye; there was a glint of humour offsetting the serious gaze. 'Cool, sir.'

'And your balls?'

'Intact, sir.' Sheppard said dryly.

Damn but he wanted to get the kid in front of O'Neill. First chance he got, Dave decided abruptly. He sat down. 'You and Fillion both know this is an opportunity, Sheppard. And I am telling you; be as smart as you think you are and don't screw it up.' He waited until he was sure he had Sheppard's full gaze holding his own.

Sheppard nodded. Message had been received and understood.

Dave allowed a small breath of relief to pass his lips. If the kid kept his head, he was a shoo-in for the 302 programme and God knew they needed pilots; they'd lost too many in the battle with Anubis. 'Dismissed.'

He watched Sheppard leave and smiled at the thought of O'Neill and Sheppard in the same room. Maybe this assignment wouldn't be without entertainment after all.

o-O-o

Sam washed her hands and stared at her reflection in the mirror of the female washroom. Her eyes caught on the changed insignia pinned to her shoulders and her fingers brushed over one reverently. The oak leaf was familiar but the silver was new. It gleamed brightly under the bright artificial lights.

For a second her vision blurred. A flash of memory distorted her vision; _silver blocks around her, cold and hard, unforgiving._

She jolted back to reality with a gasp.

It was a flashback; PTSD, Sam assured herself. Nothing more, nothing less. She'd had worse in the past; she could deal with it.

But what if it wasn't a flashback? Sam gazed at her mirror image; her white face, shocked blue eyes. She'd been promoted unexpectedly. The board wasn't scheduled for another month and the explanation that the President had brought it forward after their return with Thor because he wanted to award the SGC and its staff had made sense when Doctor Weir had explained it but made less sense now Sam was alone in the chilled air of the bathroom.

Maybe this was just another replicator induced reality. Something she would believe more than she had believed the farm in the middle of nowhere and Fifth masquerading as Pete.

Sam shivered and backed away from the mirror. She closed her eyes and drew in a deep breath. This was real. Her promotion was real. Everything was real.

It was real because Jack had become a General and in doing so had made it abundantly clear that there was no them. Not that there had ever been a 'them.' The dream of 'them;' yes. And maybe once there had even been a possibility of 'them,' but that time was long past, Sam mused sadly. Jack becoming a General, becoming the commander of the SGC, had all but buried it.

She wanted to blame Jack but the truth was that she knew, had always known, that his duty came first, and taking up the leadership of the SGC had been vital in the wake of Hammond's departure and Weir's appointment to Project Atlantis. If Jack hadn't assumed command, who knew who would have been put in charge and even with Anubis gone, Earth still had enemies. She couldn't fault Jack for doing the right thing.

And then there was Pete.

She opened her eyes and frowned. She took a paper towel from the dispenser and wetted it under the tap, placing it against her flushed cheeks. She looked down rather than face herself in the mirror as she considered her relationship.

She had started dating Pete in a half-hearted attempt to move on from her feelings for Jack when it looked unlikely that her CO still cared more about her in the same way she cared about him. She knew Jack loved her as a friend and team-mate – that nothing would change that – but she had thought that was it on his side. She still did. There were moments, brief moments, where it looked like he might still love her more than as a friend, but those moments were so fleeting and so gone before they were really there that she figured they were nothing more than her own imagination, trying desperately to paint emotions in Jack's eyes and ascribe motivations to his actions that didn't apply.

At first, Pete had seemed everything she needed for a distraction; good looking, funny, and charming in his own way. He had made her feel wanted and attractive and she had considered more…and then Pete had confessed that he'd stalked her and for a long time she'd thought she wouldn't give him a second chance. But Sam had, and despite her lack of attention on anything other than saving Jack for the past month, Pete had stuck by her. He had even not pushed for anything more than a goodbye kiss when she'd told him goodbye yet she wasn't sure how much longer he'd be prepared to wait for them to resume sleeping together as they had done before he'd confessed to the stalking.

Sam sighed and threw the towel away. She had been to coffee with Pete the day before and had ended up in the ladies' bathroom hyperventilating. She couldn't shake the fact that Fifth had chosen to mimic Pete in the fantasy world he had created for her and when Pete had taken hold of her hand across the coffee table, had leaned in to kiss her, Sam had freaked out.

It had to stop, Sam told herself briskly. Maybe she should see someone. The last time SG1 had been tortured by human form replicators, Janet Fraiser had insisted on them all seeing Doctor Mackenzie, the base psychiatrist for a session. But Janet was dead and Anna Brightman, the new CMO, had accepted Sam's reply that if she needed to talk to someone she would.

Sam's lips twisted. Brightman was a good doctor but she lacked Janet's knowledge of SG1. Sam was torn between a hidden glee that she'd gotten away with something that Janet never would have allowed, and chagrin that Brightman was clearly trusting Sam to do the right thing. She felt disgruntled and missed Janet even more.

She rubbed the back of her neck. They were meeting Cassie later for dinner, to share their good news and catch up. Cassie was doing so well, Sam thought guiltily, despite all of SG1's absences.

Sam cast another look in the mirror, taking a deep breath as she prepared to head back out into the party. The bathroom door opened and Weir stepped in.

'Colonel.' Weir smiled at her warmly.

'Doctor Weir.' Sam replied, unable to stop the smile from spreading across her lips at the mention of her new rank.

'Please; call me Elizabeth.'

'Elizabeth.' Sam repeated politely.

Weir – _Elizabeth_ smiled. 'Congratulations again.'

'It was definitely a surprise.' Sam murmured, recalling the moment.

Elizabeth looked at her sharply. 'I thought you knew you were in line…'

'Of course,' Sam interrupted, 'but the timing,' she waved a hand at the door as though that encapsulated what she meant, 'and, uh, before I left…' her voice trailed away rather than put into words what she had done: blackmailed Weir and her command into giving her the cargo ship so she could travel to the Asgard time dilation bubble in the hope of contacting Thor and saving Jack. She flushed at the memory even as her chin tilted upwards. She would do it again in a heartbeat but she'd returned fully expecting to have lost her promotion at the very least.

'Ah, that.' Elizabeth's eyes sparkled. 'When I spoke with the Pentagon, I may have given them the impression that it was I who wouldn't let you work on the cargo ship unless they let you try your plan first.'

Sam's mouth dropped open. 'You…'

'I was your boss.' Elizabeth said firmly, reaching over to touch Sam's arm. 'It was ultimately my call…my decision.' She dropped her hand. 'I believed you deserved the opportunity.'

'That's…' Sam couldn't think how to finish the sentence, her mind whirling. 'Wow.' She settled on finally.

Elizabeth grinned at her. 'Consider it a thank you for saving us all.'

'It should me be thanking you.' Sam said gratefully. She had no idea if Jack could have been saved if Elizabeth hadn't agreed to the mission. Not to mention Elizabeth had protected her from any career fallout over her demand for the cargo ship.

'I understand from the General that you're going tomorrow to the Academy hospital to give out the medals and promotions to the pilots there?' Elizabeth said.

'Yes.' Sam nodded enthusiastically. 'The General was adamant that they shouldn't miss out.'

'I agree with him.' Elizabeth motioned at her. 'I understand you went to the Academy with Colonel Mitchell? How's he doing?'

'The doctors managed to save his legs.' Sam told her. She'd played her part in helping, healing him with the Goa'uld hand device, but Cam had a long way to go in his recovery. He was barely lucid, slipping in and out of sleep.

Elizabeth hesitated and Sam wondered what she wanted to say. She gave her an encouraging look.

'I was going to ask if you were OK.' Elizabeth admitted. 'I read your report on the mission and…' she paused, obviously choosing her words with care, 'what you went through…I don't know how you're not, uh…'

'Having a mental breakdown on a farm in the middle of nowhere?' Sam joked with dark humour, amused but touched by the evident concern.

'That.' Elizabeth said with chagrin.

'It's not the first time I've had a human form replicator torture me,' Sam began, although her belly quivered with the words – the pain and horror of Fifth's sadism shooting through her again, 'it wasn't pleasant but…' she shrugged; she would move past her experience with Fifth, she would.

'I can't imagine going through something like that.' Elizabeth murmured, her eyes wide with compassion.

Sam hoped she never would, but she knew it was a possibility if Fifth found a way to make other human form replicators; if he attacked Earth. And why wouldn't he? He might have let her go but she didn't think it was because he had forgiven her for leaving him behind, for betraying his trust when she and SG1 had helped the Asgard trap the replicators in the time dilation bubble.

Elizabeth cleared her throat recapturing Sam's attention. 'I wish we could have gotten to know each other better, Colonel.'

'Me too.' Sam said fervently. In truth, Sam mused with regret, she hadn't made any effort to really get to know Elizabeth because she'd just been so caught up in the need to save Jack.

Elizabeth gave a sudden sly smile. 'Are you sure you don't want to come to Antarctica instead of Doctor McKay?'

Sam laughed and shook her head. She'd visit because she knew Daniel would talk Jack into it eventually but she had no desire to be posted there. 'Don't tell Rodney, but he is brilliant. He'll do a good job.' She bit her lip. 'Only don't tell him I said that and, uh, you might have to watch that he doesn't terrorise everyone else.'

'We've spoken.' Elizabeth noted dryly. 'Actually, I think he'll work out well. The IOC is certainly happy that he's not American.'

Sam was delighted it was Elizabeth having to deal with the new International Oversight Committee and not her. She frowned. 'The General mentioned you're flying via Washington?'

'Yes, to meet with the Committee, and to say goodbye to my mother and fiancé.' Elizabeth said, her hand straying to the necklace she wore.

Sam wondered if the fiancé had bought it for her. 'Congratulations.' Sam said warmly. 'I didn't realise you were engaged.'

'For a while.' Elizabeth smiled. 'Unfortunately between my work and Simon's as a surgeon we haven't quite managed to plan an actual wedding.'

Sam winced sympathetically; she guessed Elizabeth's time in Antarctica wasn't going to help with that. She straightened. She should probably let the other woman get on so she could leave and spend time with her loved ones. 'I'll let you…' she gestured back towards the stalls.

Elizabeth took a step past Sam but paused. 'If I don't see you before I leave, it's been an honour, Colonel.'

'Sam.' Sam smiled at Elizabeth's pleased face. 'And thank you; for everything.'

They exchanged another long look before Sam left the bathroom. She hovered in the corridor for a long moment, the chatter from the mess drifting out of the open doorway. She shook her head and turned away. She ended up on the infirmary floor, hovering outside what had been Janet's office. They had cleaned it out over the holidays; taken the small box of personal belongings to Cassie. The space had been turned into a generic consulting room with Brightman preferring to keep her own office further down the corridor.

Damn.

Her eyes darted along the corridor. Maybe she should go and see Brightman and ask for the psych session. That's what she should do; it was what Brightman was trusting Sam would do if she needed it.

But she didn't need to talk to someone professional, Sam thought tiredly. What she needed was to talk to _Janet_. Sam sighed and walked away. Yep; she was back to reality. Janet dead; Jack out of reach; and a boyfriend who she didn't even know she wanted anymore since he'd been mimicked by a human form replicator who thought he was in love with her.

She cast a final look over her shoulder at Janet's old office, grief stuttering through her again. Her fingers grazed over her insignia again. She was proud of her achievement, she was; she'd worked hard for it but…but maybe, Sam considered grimly, she really would go nuts and need a farm in the middle of nowhere one day.

o-O-o

'Thank you for taking the time to see me, Elizabeth.' Henry Hayes clasped her hand warmly.

Elizabeth restrained from pointing out that she could hardly refuse the President of the United States and tried instead not to look surreptitiously at the clock. She'd flown in late from Colorado the previous evening and had spent all day stuck in a meeting with the IOC representatives. She was eager to get to the dinner she'd arranged with her mother and Simon.

'I won't keep you,' Hayes added, motioning for her to sit at one end of the stuffed and uncomfortable sofa in his office – the Oval office – before taking the other end himself. 'I couldn't let you go without telling you thank you in person.'

'There's no need, Mister President.' Elizabeth replied, although she was touched by his gesture and not immune to the charismatic smile he aimed in her direction.

'There's every need,' Hayes contradicted her, 'you did an outstanding job in an extraordinary situation in a position...'

'That I was totally unsuited and unqualified to perform.' Elizabeth completed without thinking. She blushed furiously at the President's sharp gaze.

'I appointed you to that position.' Hayes pointed out evenly.

'I apologise, Mister President,' Elizabeth hurried out diplomatically.

'No, don't apologise.' Hayes said quickly. 'You're right. Your appointment was politically motivated; I believed you were perfect to perform a review of the SGC and placate Kinsey's demands at the time – and I stand by that. But I didn't listen to the people who mattered about the threat assessment and, well…' he smiled at her again, self-deprecation in every lift of his lips and twinkle in his eyes, 'you ended up being in a position that I should never have put you in. I'd offer to let you punch me but I think my security detail would probably have a fit.'

Elizabeth smiled back at him. 'Yes, sir.'

'For what it's worth, Elizabeth, I meant what I said; you've done an incredible job.' Hayes added, leaning forward.

But he had moved quickly to take her out of the SGC when SG1 had returned surprisingly alive. She couldn't blame him. Elizabeth had known the moment they had discovered the Goa'uld plot to attack Earth again – as SG1 had warned they would do – that her days in charge of the SGC were numbered. The command was a frontline military defensive position. It needed someone military in charge of making the decisions there. Elizabeth despite her views on the military – views that had undergone something of a sea change with everything she'd seen and experienced in the past month or so – could see that. She hadn't been surprised when Hayes had offered her a different position. She wondered just how many of their allies had demanded that she be replaced; that Hammond was returned or O'Neill appointed. Again, she couldn't blame them; she felt better knowing O'Neill was guarding their galactic front door and not her.

'Thank you, but I couldn't have done it without SG1 and the rest of the SGC.' Elizabeth said, meaning every word. She wouldn't have let SG1 go to Taonas if it hadn't been for O'Neill pushing her to make a decision without Kinsey's input; wouldn't have handled the situation with the Goa'uld System Lords without Daniel beside her.

'You know I don't know how they've dealt with this crap for so long and not gone completely insane.' Hayes joked.

Elizabeth thought back to her conversation with Colonel Carter and silently agreed with him. She envied Carter's ability to move past the horrors she'd experienced when Elizabeth was still having nightmares about the attack by Anubis – the loss of life, the helplessness at her situation, the sudden knowledge of how close Earth was to alien invasion, being wiped out.

'Don't tell anyone but I sometimes wish I hadn't won the election.' Hayes confided in a stage whisper.

She laughed because the comment did what it intended and broke the serious atmosphere that had filled the space between them. But she didn't agree with him; she wouldn't exchange her knowledge for ignorance again. It was frightening but she would rather know the truth than naively accept stories about meteor showers.

'You are,' Hayes said changing the subject with a wave of his hand, 'imminently qualified for your new position.'

'I agree, sir.' Elizabeth said confidently. Project Atlantis was a dream project; international in both its governance and personnel; civilian led although the military would have a support and security presence. And the subject matter: the excavation of an Ancient outpost? The quest to find Atlantis and possibly even go there one day? Dream. Project.

Hayes grinned. 'Good to know.' He patted his tie. 'George tells me that the military advance teams are in place. Colonel Dixon is temporarily heading up the military support side and Colonel Edwards is in charge of engineering. I assume you've read their recent reports?'

'Yes, and I met Colonels Dixon and Edwards at the SGC.' Elizabeth said, nerves fluttering through her. The two men were very military but Dixon had been welcoming with a dry humour that Elizabeth had appreciated. She looked forward to working with him and getting to know Edwards better.

'You have to work with these guys so if you do have any problems, let George know.' Hayes advised. 'Well,' he stood up and she followed, 'I should let you get to the dinner you have arranged with your mother and Doctor Wallace. I've arranged a car for you and dinner is on me. It's not much of a thank you but; thank you.' He offered his hand. 'Good luck.'

She shook his hand firmly. 'Thank you, Mister President.'

It didn't take long for his aide to usher her out and into the waiting limo and Elizabeth was enjoying the meal with her mother and fiancé in an elegant Washington restaurant before too much time had passed. It was a good dinner; they spent time gossiping and exchanging news. Before too long, Elizabeth was hugging her mother goodbye, promising to keep in touch, and heading home with Simon.

She cuddled up to him in their bed; smoothing her fingers through his dark hair and kissing him softly. 'I'm going to miss you.'

'I'm going to miss you too.' Simon's arms tightened around her fractionally and she kissed him again. He shifted them so he could look at her fully. 'Elizabeth, are you sure this is the right thing for you?'

'I'm sure.' Elizabeth said immediately. 'I know I can't tell you very much but it's a fantastic opportunity and I can't turn it down.'

'Well, I guess not if the President himself asks.' Simon teased gently.

She laughed but she caught sight of something in his eyes and cupped his cheek, her thumb stroking over his jawline. 'What is it?'

Simon grimaced. He stroked her hair away from her face. 'I'm just wondering when we're going to find time to make us official; if that's still something you want.'

'Of course it is.' Elizabeth surged up, sending Simon backwards onto the pillows as she examined his serious face. 'I want to marry you, Simon.'

'And I want to marry you,' Simon said, 'but we can hardly do that if you're in Antarctica.'

There was silence because Elizabeth had no idea how to respond; Simon had given no previous indication he was unhappy with the time she spent away working.

Simon sighed heavily into the semi-darkness of the bedroom. 'You know I love you and support you in all you do?'

'I know.' Or at least, Elizabeth thought she did.

'I just…I'm ready.' He said, his hand slipping around her waist. 'I'm ready for what we talked about when we agreed to get engaged; you working at the UN or teaching; me at the hospital. Dinners together; weekends hiking with Sedge or maybe a romantic drive along the coast. A life together.' His fingers stroked underneath her sleep wear. 'I want that.'

'So do I.' She hastened to assure him. 'But this project, Simon…' she settled a hand on his chest and her eyes pleaded with him to understand, 'it's important and it's not about my career. It's bigger than that. I can't walk away from it.'

Simon considered her words and sighed again. 'I'm not asking you to give it up, Elizabeth. But I need to know that I'm not the only one planning a future here.'

'I know and you're not alone, I promise.' Elizabeth reached down and kissed him again. 'Give me a couple of months to get everything set-up there.' She suggested. 'I should have a clearer understanding of the time-frames and…and then we can talk about setting a date.'

'OK.' Simon nodded awkwardly. 'That's good enough for me.'

She kissed him and allowed herself to get lost in passion, in the remembered feel of him under her fingertips, on her lips, his hands gliding over her skin.

Finally, Simon was asleep beside her and she was left awake, staring at the ceiling. She tried hard to recall if Simon had given any indications before of being unhappy and couldn't find any beyond a few sharp remarks about the speed at which she'd ended up in Colorado. He'd accepted her explanation that she'd had very little choice and had seemed fine on their nightly phone calls while she'd been at the SGC; he'd even visited her one weekend, providing her with much needed comfort against the knowledge that the world had almost been invaded.

Elizabeth sighed and turned on her side to bury her face in the pillow. She could see Simon's point. They'd been engaged for two years and she knew her mother was disappointed that Elizabeth hadn't set a date. It was time to get married or…or what? Was she really contemplating leaving Simon? She loved him. She couldn't imagine her life without him. She shifted back around to look at him.

It was…her new knowledge, Elizabeth mused. Knowing that there had been a race of humans before them; that the origins of life on Earth were so different to what they were taught. It was the knowledge that the universe was large and that there was life out there in the galaxy; that her own life seemed so small and insignificant in comparison. That the work that she was about to embark on was important on a level that she had never contemplated before; could be meaningful in ways that she had never imagined. It was knowing that the Ancient outpost in Antarctica might lead to Atlantis itself.

It was like a new beginning.

She frowned and reached out a hand to entwine her fingers with Simon. Maybe she just needed some time to adjust; to integrate her new life with her old. She didn't want to lose Simon but there was a strong part of her that told her she needed to lead this project; that she would regret it if she walked away. Maybe she could ask for Simon to be given clearance so he could understand.

She sighed and closed her eyes. It was going to be a busy day travelling to Antarctica and she needed sleep.

Excitement bubbled up and washed her worries about her relationship away. She couldn't wait to get there…couldn't wait to get started.

o-O-o

She was not Samantha Carter.

Fifth called her by that name but from the first moment she drew breath, she knew she was not Major Samantha Carter, daughter of Jacob and Katherine, sister to Mark, mother to Cassandra, lover of Jack O'Neill, family to Daniel Jackson, Jonas Quinn and Teal'c.

The human woman in the memories Fifth gave to her was weak. She was a replicator, amused but disinterested in the emotions she knew kept the human woman tied in tangles. She would not be without power as Samantha Carter was content to be. Already she could see the path to it.

But she pretended. Fifth was a child, easy to placate, easy to betray. If Samantha Carter could do it, she certainly could. So she let Fifth call her by the name she knew was not her own and looked forward to the day when she would kill him; when she would kill Samantha Carter.

She smiled. She was not _her_.

o-O-o

Daniel tapped the section of text he wanted to highlight in the book and looked at Cassie expectantly.

She blew out a frustrated breath which lifted her bangs from her forehead and nodded. 'OK, so I see what you're saying. The documents contradict each other in the same way that the witness statements in a crime do.'

'Exactly.' Daniel beamed at her pleased. 'So you have to find the commonality; what's the same, where do they marry in their accounts; where do they differ. Is there a reason why that person might have wanted to emphasise that particular thing or that person this? You can start to question their motivations and…' he trailed off as he took in Cassie's indulgent smile. He wrinkled his nose. 'Sorry. I can get carried away.'

'I like you getting carried away.' Cassie teased. 'You look all professor-y.'

'Professory?' Daniel repeated, smiling. 'I'm not sure that's a word.'

'Sure, it is.' Cassie replied with a wry grin. Her eyes fell to the textbook. 'Thanks for letting me come over and pick your brains on my assignment.'

Daniel gave an easy shrug. They had chosen his dining room table as the place to study and it was strewn with books and provisions. He nudged the plate of cookies he'd put out closer to her. Cassie looked like she had lost weight and she'd barely picked at the dinner they'd attended the previous evening with the rest of SG1 to ostensibly celebrate Sam and Jack's promotions. She rolled her eyes at him and grabbed the chocolate chip.

'I like helping you.' Daniel admitted. 'It kind of takes me back to my undergrad days.' When the world had been a much simpler place and Daniel hadn't known about the existence of the Stargate or aliens or Ascension or any of the other myriad of things that dominated his current life.

'Weren't you thirteen or something when you were an undergrad?' Cassie said slyly, reminding him so much of Janet briefly that he blinked.

He pushed the grief and guilt away, focusing on Cassie. He would always feel that he'd failed to save Janet on the battlefield no matter how many times everyone told him there had been nothing that he could have done. He owed it to Janet to be there for Cassie even if Sam had formally taken over next of kin duties for the young woman.

'I was fifteen.' Daniel corrected with a forced smile.

'Fifteen.' Cassie sighed. 'I can't imagine doing this at fifteen. I mean…' she stopped abruptly.

Daniel wondered what she was afraid of revealing; that college was tougher than she had thought; that she was struggling being the small fish in a big pond; that it was hard to find friends that really fitted because latching onto someone was better than having no-one. All students went through the same curve in the first year.

'It was awful.' Daniel confessed sheepishly, hoping confiding his experience would encourage her to open up about hers. 'Everyone was older than me; nobody wanted to be seen with me. If it hadn't been for the fact that I loved the work…' his lips twisted.

'It's not that bad for me.' Cassie admitted, licking a chocolate smear off her thumb. 'It's just…hard to concentrate since Mom died and my friends…they're great but they don't get it.'

'Sam said you aced your make-up tests.' Daniel said, wanting to give her something positive to focus on.

'Yeah.' Cassie sighed heavily. 'I miss Dom and Emma.'

Her boyfriend and her best friend from school. Daniel nodded sympathetically. He guessed she missed her Mom too; that went without saying.

Daniel reached over and clasped her hand. 'Maybe they can visit or you could visit them?'

'Yeah, Sam said something similar yesterday.' Cassie bit her lip.

'But?' prompted Daniel.

'They don't really get it either.' Cassie blurted out. 'They _have_ their parents.' She flushed furiously and tried to yank her hand away from Daniel but he held onto it.

'Very few people get it, Cass.' Daniel said bluntly. 'And nobody else gets what you've been through. You lost your entire world once and now your Mom. It's crap and unfair and…'

Cassie gave a sob and Daniel shifted pulling her out of her chair and hugging her tightly as she cried.

Thank God they'd got Jack back alive; got Sam back alive, Daniel thought fervently. He didn't think Cassie could take another loss. He knew he couldn't.

Daniel waited until she was down to sniffles before he eased away and handed her a tissue. He ushered her back into her chair, gave her another cookie and took her hand again. 'It's OK to grieve, Cassie. Nobody expects you to be…'

'Normal?' She said pointedly.

He couldn't argue with her. There was a time after losing someone when everyone around the one left behind started to expect normality; they didn't want to talk about the loss anymore or to consider that someone was still hurting. He knew he rarely talked about his own continued grief for Sha're for that reason. But he also knew it was just human nature; life went on; people had to move on too.

'How's therapy going?' Daniel countered. Cassie had started art therapy but Daniel was worried it wasn't helping her as much as a young woman as it had done when she'd been a child.

'It's OK.' Cassie murmured, her eyes downcast.

'Maybe we need to find you someone else to talk to.' Daniel suggested, rubbing his thumb comfortingly over her knuckles.

'I am talking to someone else,' Cassie said, 'I'm talking with you.' She took a deep breath and tapped her book. 'We should get back to it.'

Daniel let her change the subject.

They studied for another hour before Cassie left for her classes across town and Daniel made his way to the mountain. He changed into his BDU absently and wandered down to his office. He was half-surprised and half-not to find someone already there.

'Jack.'

'Daniel.' Jack straightened up and tried to look nonchalant at being caught lurking. His hand reached for an artefact that Daniel rescued without thinking about it, setting it on the side bench as he took up a position opposite Jack on the other side of the central worktable.

'What are you doing in my office?' Daniel asked. 'Don't you have…you know, General-ly things to do?'

'General-ly?' Jack's eyebrows rose mockingly.

Daniel sighed and crossed his arms over his chest, waiting on an answer.

'How'd it go with Cassie?' Jack asked in an attempt to distract Daniel from his line of questioning.

'The study went well but she's…' Daniel grimaced and adjusted the position of his glasses, 'I think she needs a new therapist.'

Jack's features twisted into something caught between horror and agreement. 'Yeah.'

'So.' Daniel began again. 'You. My office.' He waggled his eyebrows meaningfully at Jack.

'I was…waiting.'

'Waiting as in…hiding waiting?'

Jack sighed and slumped onto the stool. 'Do you have any idea how large the pile of paper is on my…you know?'

'Desk, Jack.' Daniel said. 'It's not a four letter word.'

Jack simply looked at him.

'Yes, OK, technically it's a four letter word but you know what I meant.' Daniel felt the urge to pinch the bridge of his nose; he could feel a headache building.

'Actually, my reason for being here is that the last piece of paper I read on the very large pile of paper pertained to you.' Jack reached for Daniel's stapler.

Daniel divested him of it almost immediately and set it aside. 'Pertained to me how?'

'Major Finnegan has been placed temporarily in charge of SG11. They're one of the first teams scheduled to resume their previous off-world operations tomorrow.' Jack informed Daniel briskly.

'We need the naquadah.' Daniel surmised. SG11 was permanently stationed at the mining operation on P3X403.

Jack pointed at him. 'Exactly.' He fell silent as though he expected Daniel to work out the rest himself.

Daniel sighed but the explanation presented itself within a second of thinking about it. 'The Unas, right? Edwards is in Antarctica and Evan's on loan to the 302 programme so…'

'So Finnegan needs you to do your thing and stick around for a couple of days to teach him the basics.' Jack agreed. 'I've agreed it with Carter…'

'Sam?' Daniel asked surprised. Why would Jack need to agree it with Sam?

'She's your team leader, Daniel.' Jack shot back with a look that told Daniel he should have known why.

Daniel beamed at him. 'It's official? She's being made the leader of SG1?'

Jack waved a hand. 'Temporary contingent on an evaluation after her first off-world but like she's going to mess that up.' He said smugly.

'That's great.' Daniel said sincerely. Sam deserved the position. It was going to be weird though, Daniel mused, not having Jack in the field with them.

'It was on my list.' Jack said proudly as though Daniel knew what list Jack was talking about. 'I've got Teal'c's living off-base approval sorted out too.'

Daniel smiled at him impressed. 'So this doing anything you want…'

'Working out pretty well.' Jack admitted, gesturing at Daniel. 'Except for the…you know.'

Daniel closed his eyes on a sigh. He had a feeling it was going to be a long day.

o-O-o

Rodney wanted more arms. Actually, what he really wanted was someone to be carrying his bags so he could focus on the phone conversation he was having with Sam but apparently he was expected to cart his own luggage around despite being made Chief Scientist of Project Atlantis. He felt a surge of pride but his irritation at what Sam was saying overcame it almost immediately.

'No, no, no!' He argued passionately, following the hand directions of the young Airman and climbing up the steps into the private plane commissioned for the trip to New Zealand. He still didn't see why he couldn't have been flown directly from Groom Lake rather than having to go from Andrews. 'I am not taking that imbecile!'

'He's not an imbecile, Rodney.' Sam argued back.

'So, you have him!' Rodney ignored everybody else milling about the cabin and navigated his way to a spare seat.

'Doctor Granger doesn't have any off-world experience!' Sam shot back. 'He's been based at Area 51 for the last four years and he's spent two of those under your direct supervision on the Prometheus project. You called him adequate in your last review, Rodney, which means he is not an imbecile. Plus he speaks more than one language which is probably going to help you guys once the rest of the international personnel arrive.'

'Fine.' Rodney gave in as he stuffed one of his bags in a locker beside the chair and sat down, placing his laptop bag on his knee and beginning to extract the computer and its various cables. 'But you're giving him the Antarctica recruitment speech because I'm going to be flying in a tin can for the next god knows how many hours.'

'Deal.' Sam agreed.

'That's it, right?' Rodney asked, searching for the electrical outlet for his plug. He grimaced as he found it at the bottom of the chair and hunched over to connect it.

'That's all for everyone on the SGC list including the Russians Svetlana included.' Sam confirmed. 'We still have the other IOC country members' lists to review.'

'Who agreed to that?' Rodney demanded.

Sam sighed heavily at the other end of the phone. 'It's an _international_ project, Rodney. You did get that memo didn't you?'

Rodney rolled his eyes at his phone. 'Funny.'

'OK, so…'

'Sir, we're about to take-off, please finish your call.' The young Airman acting as steward looked pointedly at the phone clasped in Rodney's hand.

'Yes, yes.' Rodney waved him away. 'Sam, I have to go.'

'OK.' Sam agreed swiftly. 'I'll email you my comments and you can call me when you get to New Zealand.'

Rodney harrumphed. 'Fine.' He paused awkwardly. 'Sam, I, uh, about, you know…'

'I owed you, Rodney.' Sam replied, apparently getting he was referring to her recommending him for the position.

He knew no matter what Sam said though, that she wouldn't have recommended him if she didn't believe he could do the job. But she did owe him; Rodney had lied to a General to ensure that only Sam would be thought capable of understanding the modified cargo ship when Rodney would have been more than capable of figuring out what O'Neill had done to it given enough time and access.

'And you finally recognised my genius.' Rodney suggested smugly.

'Hmmm. Maybe I think you're _adequate_, McKay.' Sam retorted, sounding amused. 'Talk to you later.' She hung up on him before he could say anything else like 'you should dump the cop boyfriend and date me.'

Rodney held back his sigh. He doubted Sam would dump the boyfriend even if she had finally – finally! – recognised he was at least as smart as she was – obviously he was smarter but he could allow her the illusion of equality. He made to turn off his phone and hesitated.

He'd meant to call his sister, Jeannie, before he'd left Nevada. They hadn't spoken since she'd told him she was pregnant and giving up academia to marry the guy who'd knocked her up, but he'd meant to call her to tell her about Antarctica and to see whether she was OK. But between getting his neighbour to agree to look after his cat, reviewing the personnel lists, agreeing a schedule of work and talking with his new boss, flying to Washington…

He suddenly realised a throat was being cleared nearby and his head shot up. He found himself looking into the amused eyes of an attractive brunette sat opposite him. She was tall, willowy with freckles. She wasn't Sam but she was very attractive. He smiled crookedly at her. 'Uh…'

'Doctor McKay, I presume?'

And he recognised her voice instantly. 'Doctor Weir?'

They shook hands, Rodney juggling his phone and laptop to one side to reach over and clasp hers.

'It's good to meet you in person.' She slid a look at the electronic equipment strewn over his knee.

Rodney flushed and shut it down, storing it ready for the take-off. 'Sorry,' he said, waving a hand at her, 'Sam, uh, Major, I mean Colonel, Carter and I were discussing personnel assignments.'

Weir inclined her head. 'I believe I asked for the opportunity to discuss the appointments to linguistics, anthropology and archaeology with Doctor Jackson before you made any final decisions.'

Rodney swallowed his automatic reply that those departments were a waste of time – it wouldn't do to piss off his boss, who he knew had a doctorate in political science and law, on the first day. He nodded his agreement nervously. 'Of course. Sam and I were discussing the assignments to hard science; physics, engineering, and such.'

She smiled suddenly. 'I can't believe we're finally on our way.'

Rodney couldn't help smiling back at her enthusiasm. 'I know. Sam told me about the power source, of course, and that has to be our first priority – I mean, once the outpost is made structurally sound – and I have some suggestions for Colonel Edwards there based on his report from yesterday – but once we know we're not all going to buried under kilometres of ice and snow, I think that the power source has to be the first…'

'Rodney.' Weir interrupted with a short laugh.

Rodney blushed at her evident amusement. 'Sorry, I just…'

'No, don't apologise.' Weir said, smiling warmly. 'It's great to talk to someone who's as excited about this project as I am. If we're successful then we'll find the lost city of Atlantis and that's just…'

'Mind-blowing?' Rodney suggested, relaxing a touch.

She settled back in her chair and nodded at him. 'So, you think the power source should be the first priority? I was thinking about the chair so we could access the databank…'

'Ah, but the power source powers the chair so…' Rodney began his explanation, and mentally noted that he thought Weir might turn out not to be a bad boss despite her love for soft sciences. It was just a shame, he mused with regret, that she wasn't blonde.

o-O-o

Teal'c regarded Samantha Carter fondly as she concluded her video conference with Doctor Granger. From the doorway, he could see her smile was faked despite the amiable tone of the conversation. He frowned.

He had come to the conclusion that there was something concerning his friend. She was thrilled about her promotion but her happiness seemed…momentary. It appeared in small bursts as someone reminded her of her new rank but disappeared immediately after as though her mind and heart were filled with something else.

She had hidden it well. Teal'c did not believe that their team-mates were aware of her distraction but then O'Neill had assumed a great responsibility and Daniel Jackson was focused on helping him. Indeed, they all wished to help O'Neill which was why he believed Colonel Carter had kept things to herself especially as it was her usual modus operandus in such circumstances.

He could guess at the cause of her upset: he knew she had been tortured by Fifth and he felt a rush of responsibility for allowing her to be taken by the replicator from Thor's ship. He should have done more to protect her. But she had been caught and had been subjected to the hand-in-head torture that they had endured previously.

Teal'c thought there was more that she had not told them.

Fifth had been the replicator that the then Major Carter had betrayed following O'Neill's order to leave him behind. There must have been personal animosity from Fifth toward the Colonel for her action. Teal'c did not believe that Fifth would have been kind.

In addition, Teal'c believed that his female team-mate was struggling on a personal level. She was grieving the loss of her best friend, Doctor Fraiser, and the relationship she had crafted with Detective Shanahan did not seem to nurture her but simply cause confusion in regards to her continued feelings for O'Neill.

There was no doubt in Teal'c's mind that the mission to Thor had been driven by Samantha Carter's love for O'Neill. If they had been on Chulak, Teal'c would have already confronted O'Neill for his lack of courage in not claiming her as his mate. But Daniel Jackson had once informed him of the military regulations that prevented it and Teal'c could not blame either O'Neill or Samantha Carter in honouring the vows they had taken as warriors though he regretted that they could not pursue their happiness together.

Perhaps it would change one day. Things were already changing.

Her call came to an end and Teal'c waited until the monitor was dark before entering the room. He cleared his throat to alert her to his presence.

Sam looked over her shoulder inquisitively and her eyes brightened when she saw it was him. 'Teal'c.'

'Colonel Carter.'

He was pleased when the smile that accompanied the mention of her new rank appeared.

'It does have a nice ring to it, doesn't it?' She quipped lightly, stretching the kinks out of her shoulders and pulling the black material of her long-sleeved top taut for a moment.

'Indeed.' Teal'c replied, smiling slightly.

'So what can I do for you, Teal'c?' Sam asked.

Teal'c remained still and raised his eyebrow.

She winced visibly. 'The eyebrow treatment already?' But her eyes darted away and she shifted on the stool, crossing her arms tightly.

He kept his gaze impassive. He knew his silence told her what she needed to know; that he was there if she wanted to talk but would remain silent about the matter if she did not.

She deflated abruptly. 'Fifth wasn't happy with me.'

'You followed O'Neill's order.'

'I could have disobeyed. I promised him…I promised Fifth that I would take him with us and I lied. I betrayed him.'

'To save our lives.' Teal'c countered evenly. 'To ensure the safety of the Asgard and our own galaxy.'

'I know…' Sam sighed heavily and rubbed her upper arms briskly as though to warm herself. 'At the time, I didn't see any other way to do that than follow the Colonel's order and – I was mad at myself for not seeing what else we could have done because the risk was too great; I got, I get it but…'

Teal'c frowned. 'Fifth did not.'

'Would you in his place?' challenged Sam with a raised eyebrow of her own.

'He tortured you for your decision.' Teal'c said out loud his previous deduction.

She nodded again quickly. 'It was bad. Very bad.'

'Worse than before.' Teal'c surmised.

Sam didn't confirm it but she sighed. 'He used memories that the other replicators must have gotten from you, Jonas and the Colonel. He made me watch you all being hurt over and over.'

Teal'c could not stop himself from taking a step forward and placing his arms around his team-mate cautiously. She froze for a brief moment before she hugged him back.

'I'm OK.'

Her words were muffled against his chest. She sounded shaken though and Teal'c did not release her.

'I mean it's not as though I haven't seen you guys get hurt before, and I know – I know – you all survived what he showed me so there's that, and he stopped…he stopped and…' her breath caught.

It was not quite a sob but Teal'c rubbed her shoulder soothingly. She eased away and he stepped back, allowing her a moment to collect herself.

Sam met his gaze. 'He thinks he loves me so he stopped. Only he wanted me to want him back so he…' she folded her arms again, looking away briefly, 'he made up a reality, Teal'c, inside my head. Just a…a random thought that I'd said out loud one time talking with Pete. He pretended to be Pete.'

Teal'c scowled. 'You realised the deception.'

'Right away.' Sam nodded briskly. 'But it was…'

'Disturbing.'

'That.' Sam agreed. She shook her head. 'I knew it wasn't real, that it wasn't Pete, and I called him on it.' She lifted a hand. 'Then, you guys showed up and I told him to let me go because I was never going to buy into his fantasy and…the next thing I know I'm on the ground and you guys are there and…'

'And you question whether this is real.' Teal'c realised.

Sam bit her lip. 'On one level, I know that it _is_ real. I feel it but sometimes…I have a flashback of being on the replicator ship and I start questioning myself and…' she sighed heavily, 'and I freak out every time I see or talk with Pete.'

'That is most unfortunate.' Teal'c murmured insincerely.

She shot him a look that told him she knew he didn't mean it. 'I miss Janet.'

'I also miss Doctor Fraiser.' Teal'c concurred, slightly taken aback by the incongruity of the statement. The diminutive doctor would have forced his team-mate to speak of what had happened much earlier.

'Anyway, I'll get over it – I am getting over it,' Sam said firmly, 'it's not as though we're going off-world any time soon with you and Daniel loaned out to SG11 and we're missing a fourth so…'

'I am remaining on Earth.' It occurred to Teal'c that perhaps he should have framed it as a request as Colonel Carter was now the leader of the team but he knew her and knew she would refuse if he gave her that option.

'I don't need a babysitter, Teal'c. I'm fine.' Sam insisted. There was a hint of annoyance in her blue eyes.

'I am awaiting a communication from Master Bra'tac.' Teal'c said mildly. It was not a lie. He fully expected Bra'tac to contact the SGC in the next few days although there was little reason for him to remain to receive the message. He and Bra'tac had already discussed the relevant details during their last communication; the rebel Jaffa were restless with the defeat of Anubis and the rise of Ba'al, Ishta and his son were well. Teal'c had no need for further information.

'The Col – General doesn't like Daniel going off on his own.' She tilted her head with an expression that told him she knew exactly what he was up to.

'I have already impressed upon the Major that should anything happen to Daniel Jackson SG1 will ensure his slow and most painful death.' Teal'c waited a beat. 'He informed me you had already discussed the matter with him.'

Sam huffed and smiled. She relaxed, rolling her shoulders and nodding slowly.

Teal'c inclined his head. 'It is time for breakfast.'

'Breakfast sounds good. We should probably go check if the, uh, General wants to come with us.' Sam slid off the stool. 'Can you do that? I'll pick up Daniel. We'll meet in the mess.'

Teal'c agreed swiftly and left to retrieve O'Neill from his office.

Jack looked up from behind a stack of folders. 'Please say you're here to rescue me.'

'I am here to invite you for breakfast, O'Neill.' Teal'c returned.

Jack jumped to his feet and punched the air. 'Yes.'

They walked out to the elevator and Jack shot him a look as they got into the empty compartment.

'Let me guess,' Jack wagged a finger at him, 'you want to stay on Earth for the next few days instead of accompanying Daniel with SG11.'

Teal'c raised his eyebrow.

Jack sighed. 'OK, I know you and Carter have already given Finnegan the speech so…OK. But I don't like it.' He paused and stuffed his hands in his pockets. His gaze was affixed to the floor indicator as he rocked back on his heels. 'How is she?'

Teal'c felt satisfaction that O'Neill had not been so distracted by his new responsibilities that he had failed to notice Colonel Carter's distraction. He placed his own hands behind his back and clasped them loosely. 'She will be fine.'

'Good. That's good.' Jack glanced at him. 'Hey, have you told Daniel and Carter about the apartment yet?'

'I wish to confirm I have been successful in my acquisition before I do so.' Teal'c inclined his head. 'I am grateful that you obtained approval for me to live on your world, O'Neill.'

Jack smirked at him. 'It was on my list.'

Teal'c had not been aware of a list. He followed O'Neill out in bemusement and entered the mess dismissing it from his mind entirely. O'Neill was often obtuse and Teal'c believed it wise to ignore his friend when he was. He gathered his breakfast and made for SG1's usual table. They had barely sat down when they were joined by their team-mates.

Jack grinned at Sam. 'Colonel.'

'General.' She grinned back at him just as proudly.

Daniel rolled his eyes at Teal'c. 'Have you heard from Doctor Weir yet?' He asked Jack.

'They took off as scheduled.' Jack said. 'And no: you can't go.'

'I haven't…' Daniel protested.

'You were going to.' Jack pointed with his spoon, dripping milk over the table.

Sam shot Teal'c an amused look as she wiped up the drips with a handful of napkins. He sent one of assurance and support as they settled back into the usual banter between the four of them.

Things were changing but SG1 was together in spirit if not officially, Teal'c considered with satisfaction, and while they were so, Teal'c believed that they could still do anything and defeat anyone.


	20. Lonely At the Top

**Author's Note: **Jack/Team friendship. Jack/Sam UST. Mention of Sam/Pete.

**Lockdown Recap: **_Jack enters his office to find Russian Colonel Vaselov waiting for him. Vaselov requests to be put on SG1 but Jack tells him that he needs to be trained before going through the Stargate on any team let alone SG1. He heads to see his old team, telling Sam not to rise when she gets to her feet; he decides not to add a fourth to SG1. Daniel goes to see Vaselov and tries to explain Jack's point of view but Vaselov collapses._

_Dr Brightman examines Vaselov noting lesions on his body and that his last memory is being in Russia. Worried about contagion, Daniel, who is about to go off world, is ordered back to the infirmary. He starts acting aggressively demanding to go through the gate and shooting people. Jack shoots him and locks down the SGC._

_They realise that the inflicted may have been subjected to an alien possession. When Daniel wakes up, after initially being concerned with who shot him, he realises he was possessed by Anubis. They start doing physicals hoping that they can track who Anubis might be occupying. But they only just manage to prevent another escape attempt. Daniel suggests a strategy based on tempting Anubis into something that will allow the Other Ascended beings to interfere by restricting access through the SGC. Jack starts to feel the pressure when the President tells them they need the Stargate active but Jack makes an announcement stating that he'll keep the lockdown going indefinitely._

_Anubis gets to Sam then Jack in order to set the base self-destruct and leave. A dying Vaselov obstructs him and Anubis leaves Jack and goes with Vaselov through the gate. Jack is helped to his feet by Teal'c and Sam. Sam tells him that she managed to abort the self-destruct and divert the gate: Anubis has stepped through to an ice planet. _

**Lonely At the Top**

The stack of folders on his desk was depressingly high.

Jack O'Neill was certain that he had never seen a stack of folders that high when the desk had belonged to George Hammond, not even on the odd occasion that Jack had temporarily stepped in during one of Hammond's rare absences. His CO had made running the SGC look easy, simple.

It was anything but.

It had been two weeks since the Air Force Chief of Staff had pinned stars on him and confirmed Jack was the SGC commander. Depressingly, for most of that time the SGC had been in lockdown. It wasn't exactly the illustrious start to his command that Jack had secretly wanted.

Damn snake, Jack thought irritably. Not that Anubis was a snake anymore; no, Anubis was some dark cloudy wisp of evil that belonged in a comic book, capable of possessing people regardless of his non-snakey body. He glared at the stack of folders as though they were responsible.

He could blame Elizabeth Weir, Jack decided, for the folders – not for Anubis. Walter Harriman had noted that some of the procedures and processes had changed when she'd taken over from Hammond. Obviously Elizabeth's brief stint in charge had sadly broken apart the smooth running machine that Hammond had created.

It had nothing to do with Jack.

Nope.

Jack sighed and checked his watch. He was supposed to have been at Teal'c's an hour ago. The thought made Jack smile because it was Teal'c's first home on Earth outside of the base. Jack had managed to get the approval through on a wave of gratitude after saving the world. The Jaffa had stopped by the office and formally invited Jack earlier that day to a small gathering including their SG1 team-mates, Daniel Jackson and Samantha Carter to 'heat his abode.' Only Teal'c had said it with his dark eyes twinkling so Jack knew Teal'c knew the right term was housewarming.

He looked down at the folder. Something to do with potatoes. Why potatoes, Jack thought morosely. Why not apples or bananas? Maybe a nice problem with beef? Why did it always have to be potatoes and why the hell was this his problem? He scrawled 'use your best judgement' over the top of the memo, finally gave into the urge to add 'and stop asking me about potatoes unless you want to be tossed through the 'gate,' and set it on the smaller pile of folders he had finished.

He rubbed his forehead with the heel of his hand. Screw it, Jack thought decisively. He was never going to finish the stack of folders even if he stayed until midnight. He pushed his chair back, rising to his feet…

The phone rang.

The red phone.

The important one. Jack sighed and picked up. 'O'Neill.'

'General.' Hammond's jovial Texas drawl warmed Jack's spirits and had him sitting back down.

'General Hammond, sir.' Jack felt a desperate hope and a faint dread creep into him. 'Please tell me you've decided to come back.' He would be so relieved if Hammond did he might kiss the man, although he would be disappointed deep down at having failed.

Hammond laughed. 'You're doing fine, Jack.'

Damn.

'I don't think the Joint Chiefs and the President agree.' Jack winced. He hadn't meant to say that out loud or to sound so whiny.

'It's been a difficult couple of weeks,' Hammond said diplomatically, 'I would have done exactly what you did, Jack. I told them that.'

Jack felt better despite not wanting to admit he'd needed the reassurance. He leaned back and enjoyed the squeak of leather as his weight settled on back cushion. 'I might have known the sneaky snake would come back to bug us.'

'It's unfortunate.' Hammond admitted grimly. 'Obviously Anubis' semi-Ascended state gives him an advantage that couldn't be foreseen. We couldn't have anticipated that he would somehow manage to get into a Russian cosmonaut and hitch a ride on Colonel Vaselov to the SGC.'

'Vaselov was a good guy.' Jack murmured. He might never have let the Russian officer join SG1 but he had no doubt that the guy deserved all his plaudits. He had made his death meaningful – had saved Jack's life. He'd told Colonel Chekov that when he'd spoken to the Russian liaison.

'The Russians appreciated your comments and your invitation for them to send a team rather than an individual to the SGC.' Hammond replied. With anyone else there would have been an astonished tone because Jack's view about working with Russians was well known in the programme, but Hammond's was respectful.

'I didn't do it to…' Jack began.

'I know, son.' Hammond said mildly. 'You don't play politics which is exactly what Chekov said when he was asked by his superiors if this was your way of trying to appease them.'

Jack froze for a moment before he forced himself to move, picking up his pen and twirling it absently in his hand. 'He actually said that?' Because Chekov saying anything positive about him at all had to be a red letter day.

'He did.' Hammond gave a small laugh. 'He knows you're not politically motivated.'

'You say that like it's a bad thing.' Jack noted. He fiddled with the pen before setting it down again.

Hammond harrumphed. 'It's part of the job.'

Jack sighed at the unspoken point that the political side was something he was going to have to get used to and, more importantly, learn to deal with. 'So how bad is the damage?'

'General Maynard is a fan so you didn't lose too many points.' Hammond said. 'Mostly it's not about you or the SGC. The Joint Chiefs are upset at the creation of Homeworld Security. They're arguing as an oversight body it shouldn't have command responsibility for anything under its banner.'

'Under your banner.' Jack said.

'They're not going to win the argument with the President on this one.' Hammond said, amusement finally drifting into his voice. 'The President is determined that everything remain as it is given what happened the last time he took things out of our hands. He found your way of dealing with his deadline to be…creative.'

'But?' prompted Jack because there was always a 'but.'

'But the Pentagon is making waves and Anubis managing to lock us down for as long as he did has meant that the President has had to make a concession.'

'He's not coming to visit?' Hope started to build again because ever since Jack had gotten the call from the President's Chief of Staff informing him that the President wanted to personally stop by the SGC and thank them for their hard work, Jack had been hoping it was a bad dream.

'Not exactly. He still intends to visit but he has agreed to cancel if you fail the secret test he's going to put you through.'

'Secret test?'

'The one he very strictly told me not to tell you about,' Hammond commented dryly, 'while handing me his phone and telling me he's stepping out for a few minutes to talk to the British Prime Minister.'

'Ah.' Jack sighed. The President was being forced into doing something by the Pentagon so he wanted Jack to have every advantage. He almost liked the guy.

'He's going to send someone in to do a review but undercover as you're not supposed to know about them.' Hammond continued. 'They'll arrive on Monday.'

'Great.' Jack leaned back and closed his eyes. Just what he needed; someone looking over his shoulder and monitoring everything he did; every decision he made. He was going to fail abysmally and embarrass Hammond, and that thought made him feel slightly nauseous.

'My advice for what it's worth is be yourself.' Hammond said. 'You're a good commander, Jack. Unorthodox but it works for you.'

'Thank you, sir.' Jack only hoped he could live up to Hammond's belief in his abilities.

'One other thing,' Hammond added, almost apologetically, 'you need to send SG1 back into the field. Colonel Carter's assignment as leader will not be approved until the post-mission evaluation report is filed and…' he sighed, 'frankly, it's looking strange that all other teams have resumed a mission schedule but them now the lockdown is over.'

Jack grimaced. 'It's just…' he struggled to put his thoughts into words, mainly because every time he thought about SG1 going off-world without him, it felt wrong. Very wrong. Which was stupid because it wasn't as though they hadn't gone off-world without him before. And it wasn't that he didn't trust Carter; he did. He'd trained her for the position and he was confident that she can handle anything. But they would be off-world without him and _he_ would be the one sending them. It was…wrong.

'I understand, Jack,' Hammond said with enough emotion in the words that Jack got that his CO really did understand, 'and no doubt their expertise has been invaluable to you this past couple of weeks but it's time.'

'I shot Daniel.' Jack pointed out. And he did feel bad about that; he really did. 'He's still wounded.'

'Then get the Colonel to heal him.' Hammond said briskly.

It took Jack a moment to realise the 'Colonel' referred to was Carter and not himself. General, he reminded himself briskly, he was a General. He sighed. 'Yes, sir.'

'Call me George.' Hammond ordered lightly before saying goodbye.

Jack set the phone down. For a long moment, he stared at it and wondered whether he'd survive the President's test – if he wanted to for that matter. Right at that moment the only thing that made him want to succeed at all was Hammond's faith in him. He rubbed his hands over his tired face. He checked the time again. He was late, very late, for Teal'c's thing. But late was better than never. He left his office and closed the door on the stack of folders.

o-O-o

Teal'c's apartment was located on the edge of a nice part of Colorado Springs and a part with one of the worst crime records in the city. Jack had tentatively tried to get Teal'c to consider somewhere else but Teal'c was set on it and Jack had relented in the face of Teal'c's enthusiasm and the increasing stack of folders on his desk.

He walked up to the main door and followed an elderly woman through. The security was lax, Jack mused, but Teal'c could take care of himself and he wouldn't appreciate Jack commenting. He made his way up to the right floor and knocked on the door.

Teal'c answered and smiled a welcome at him. 'It is good to see you, O'Neill.'

Jack repressed the urge to smile at Teal'c's Star Wars t-shirt declaring him a Jedi knight. 'Sorry I'm late.' He gave an exaggerated shudder. 'Paperwork.'

Teal'c stepped back so Jack could enter the apartment.

Jack looked around with a frown at the bare walls and minimal furniture. It was to be expected; Teal'c had lived in a single room on base; he didn't have enough belongings to fill an apartment. Give him time, Jack mused. A lonely fern sat atop the mantelpiece – he guessed it was a housewarming present from Carter. The television was on and Jack had watched the move enough times with Teal'c to identify it as Star Wars.

Daniel was sleeping on the couch, sprawled along the entire length with his good arm trapped underneath him and his other trapped in the sling tucked up against his chest protectively. Carter was in the chair next to the sofa but had risen as soon as Jack entered the room. His stomach knotted; he'd so hoped she'd stopped doing that. He waved Carter back into her chair with a pointed look. She grimaced apologetically but subsided, curling back down into the chair, tucking her legs underneath her.

Jack dipped his head in Daniel's direction.

'Painkillers.' Sam said succinctly. 'He fell asleep five minutes after the movie started.'

Jack sighed in understanding and tried hard not to feel guilty. He'd shot Anubis not Daniel, he told himself. At least he hadn't killed Daniel in the process. His eyes slid to Carter for a moment before he shook off his thoughts and turned back to Teal'c. He presented him with the present he'd picked out when the approval had come through. 'Here you go, T.'

Teal'c bowed his head. 'Thank you, O'Neill.'

'You haven't seen what it is yet.' Jack glanced around for somewhere to sit. There was another sliver of foreboding skittering across his mind, one that said he didn't belong there, wasn't part of the team any longer. He pushed it aside and focused; Teal'c could sit on the floor and he'd take the second chair, he decided.

'There is pizza in the kitchen, O'Neill.' Teal'c informed him before gesturing for Jack to follow him through, aborting Jack's move to sit down.

The kitchen wasn't as empty as Jack had anticipated. A colourful set of mugs were set out along the counter along with a top of the line coffee machine and a blender.

'You have everything you need?' Jack asked, trying not to show how concerned he was.

'Indeed.' Teal'c said. He set a pizza box out in front of Jack on the breakfast bar along with a plate that Jack recognised as one of Carter's – maybe she had given them to Teal'c and bought new? – and a linen napkin.

'Fancy.' Jack noted, sliding onto a bar stool and not arguing with his friend about eating in the den. The scent of tomato and cheese assailed him as he opened the box and he realised there was a full pizza. They'd ordered one for him, he realised, recognising one of his favourite toppings. He was suddenly ravenous.

Teal'c opened a bottle of beer and set it on a coaster next to the pizza box. Jack gestured his thanks with a large slice of pepperoni, chewing gratefully.

The Jaffa turned his attention to his present. He unwrapped the gift slowly as he always did any present. He inched out the photograph frame. It was silver; a double frame with a hinge in the middle which allowed it to be closed or opened out. One side was filled with a picture of Teal'c, Bra'tac and Rya'c at the SGC, all of them in BDUs, matching black t-shirts and green pants; the other was an old photo taken of SG1 at a barbeque at Hammond's with them all in civilian dress, Cassie and the late Janet Fraiser pictured alongside the team and Hammond. Both pictures would be OK on show; both showed Teal'c's family.

Teal'c's fingers drifted over the frame reverently. 'I will treasure this always.'

Jack sketched his 'you're welcome' with his pizza as his mouth too full to reply. He took a gulp of beer to chase the pizza down. 'Carter got you the fern.'

Teal'c inclined his head.

'So what did Daniel get you?' Jack asked. His eyes strayed to the coffee machine.

'Daniel Jackson gave me a statue of an African God meant to convey good wishes on the dwelling in which it resides.' Teal'c informed him briskly. 'He believed it would help provide authenticity for my cover story.'

'Ah.' Jack shoved more pizza in his mouth.

'I believe it may help provide a theme for decorating.' Teal'c continued.

Jack's eyes snapped to the Jaffa's to check he was teasing. Teal'c it seemed was deadly serious. 'Decorating, huh?'

'I have begun researching the topic.' Teal'c said enthusiastically. 'Cassandra has told me there is a television channel dedicated to the topic and many books.'

'Right.' Jack wondered how he got the Jaffa off the topic of decorating and belatedly how they'd even gotten onto the topic at all. Daniel's present, he recalled. He might have known Daniel was to blame. He pushed more pizza in his mouth because it was good pizza and it saved him from having to talk about decorating. He didn't begrudge Teal'c the topic though; after seven years of living on base the guy deserved to be a little enthusiastic about having walls he could paint if he wanted to.

Teal'c regarded him fondly as though he was aware of both Jack's discomfort with talking about decorating and his willingness to listen to Teal'c anyway. 'I must thank you again, O'Neill, for enabling me to live outside of the SGC.'

'Well, Daniel did say I was going to be able to anything I wanted.' Jack said lightly. Of course, Daniel had lied because Jack had actually gotten to do very little he wanted as General. When he reached for another piece of pizza he realised Teal'c's gaze had sharpened on him. 'What?'

'I remember my first days as First Prime.' Teal'c replied, shifting to his usual stance; legs a little apart, hands behind his back, his face impassive.

'Ah.' Jack said again. 'I don't suppose Anubis gave you trouble, did he?'

'Anubis was considered dead at the time.' Teal'c said calmly. 'Ra was not.'

Jack almost choked on his pizza. He rarely thought about Ra, the first Goa'uld he'd encountered the first Goa'uld Jack had killed – along with Daniel and Sha're.

'He was most vexing.' Teal'c continued. 'For five days, I was unable to subdue his troops in battle.' He paused. 'On the sixth day, Apophis informed me that if I did not defeat Ra's forces by sundown then I would no longer be First Prime.'

'So you beat them.' Jack concluded, wiping his fingers on the napkin and taking another pull of his beer. The sound of a space battle drifted through from the den.

'I did.' Teal'c confirmed. 'I sacrificed two hundred Jaffa.'

Jack winced. He sometimes forgot just how ruthless Teal'c had had to be as First Prime, possibly because sometimes he liked to forget that Teal'c had been First Prime of Apophis.

'You are in an enviable position.' Teal'c said. 'You are not alone.'

He could sense the promise in Teal'c's words that Jack wouldn't be without his team but as much as Jack appreciated the sentiment, he knew the reality would be different.

'SG1 will go back on rotation.' Jack pointed out gently. 'There'll be a mission sooner or later.' _And I'll left behind._ The words whispered through him.

Understanding flashed through Teal'c's dark eyes. 'But even then you will not be alone, O'Neill.'

'I know.' Jack sighed. And he did; he knew that the rest of the SGC would be right there with him; that Hammond would be on the other end of a phone. But it wasn't the same as having his team. 'You know Daniel lied to me.' He stabbed a finger at Teal'c accusingly.

Teal'c's eyes gleamed with amusement. 'As you were aware when you accepted the position.'

OK, Jack felt like a chastised school-boy because Teal'c was right; Jack had known that Daniel's 'you can do whatever you want' hadn't been true. But he'd also known that it had been true enough that he'd get certain concessions if he asked for them quickly. Things like Teal'c's off-base living approval, Carter as SG1 leader along with a number of other personnel assignments, and a dozen or so other small things like Siler's requisition order with every tool he had ever wanted on it or Brightman's hire of a genetics specialist called Beckett although Weir had immediately snaffled him for the Antarctica project.

'I just didn't realise it was going to be this difficult to send you guys out without me.' Jack confessed.

'You will be missed.' Teal'c concurred.

His eyes flickered behind Jack suddenly and Jack turned to find Carter standing in the doorway.

She smiled uncertainly. 'Sorry to interrupt but,' she waggled her empty glass by way of explanation.

'No apology necessary.' Teal'c said, smiling at her warmly. 'May I get you another diet coca-cola, Colonel Carter?'

'Still with the diet, huh?' Jack joked, lifting his beer. She definitely didn't need to diet, he mused, hiding his appreciation of the way she filled out her jeans and sweater by taking another gulp of beer.

Sam walked over and handed her glass to Teal'c. 'Still prefer the taste, sir.'

'See, I don't understand that because…' Jack began.

Her cell phone rang and played some modern rap thing that had Jack's eyebrows shooting up.

She rolled her eyes at him and mouthed 'Cassie' as she answered.

Jack nodded in understanding. Cassie was always playing with his cell phone too.

'Cassie, hi - what? What's happened?' Sam said urgently.

Jack immediately went on alert and he noticed Teal'c moved up to stand beside Carter. She had the parent tone; the one that was used when their kid was in danger or trouble.

'Cassie, it's OK. Stay there. I'm on my way.' Sam said firmly. She ended the call and turned to them, her blue eyes hard and determined. 'She and a friend got invited to a party. It looks like someone attempted to spike their drinks. They need a ride.'

'Let's go.' Jack said, getting off the stool. 'We'll take my truck.'

Sam frowned; her fingers white as they clenched around her phone. 'I can handle it, sir, and someone has to stay with Daniel.'

'You might need back-up.' Jack said stubbornly.

'I will remain here.' Teal'c conceded unhappily.

Jack patted his arm. Sam led the way out, snagging her coat from the back of her chair on the way. Jack had to hurry to keep up with her but he didn't argue. If someone had tried to get Cassie drunk without her knowledge, he understood her urgency – hell, he agreed with it because it meant Cassie wasn't safe. He just hoped his truck was still parked where he'd left it.

o-O-o

Jack couldn't help but glance pointedly at Carter's tapping fingers. Her long elegant tapping fingers with her beautifully manicured but short fingernails which were beating out an impatient rhythm against the blue denim that encased her right thigh.

She saw his look and stilled. 'Sorry, sir.'

'We won't get there quicker if we get pulled over for speeding, Carter.' Jack pointed out, knowing why she was impatient. He didn't add that he was actually doing ten over. He would bet money she knew exactly how fast he was going.

'It's just…' Sam cut herself off before she could express the worry that had to be eating her.

'It's Cassie.' Jack supplied. 'I know.' And he did know. He knew exactly what was going through her head because it was going through his. Was Cassie OK? Was the person who'd tried to spike Cassie's drink going to try something else? Why couldn't they just teleport themselves to her side? Of course, Jack fully expected that Carter was designing said teleport in her head rather than simply thinking about it like Jack.

He glanced over at her again. She was staring out of the windshield with an expression he recognised all too well.

'This would have still happened if Janet was alive.' Jack said firmly, shifting his own gaze back to the road. It had begun to rain. He clicked on the wipers and turned the heating up. Carter was looking at him; he could feel the intensity of her glare.

She sighed and he heard her shift in her seat. 'I know but I keep thinking I'm screwing up anyway.'

'Every parent does.' Jack commented. He felt his thoughts slide to his late son, Charlie, and dragged them back. The night did not need him falling down that particular rabbit hole.

'But I'm not…' Sam stopped and he could practically picture her biting her lip contemplatively even though he kept his attention on the wet road. 'I don't think she wants me to be her parent. Every time I do something parental she hates it.'

'Every kid her age hates their parent doing something parental.' Jack responded. It was the law of being a teenager on the cusp of adulthood. He had driven his parents nuts enough that they'd shipped him off to his Mom's folks. It had been the best decision they'd ever made.

'I didn't.' Sam said.

Jack shot her a quick look; an unspoken question.

'Dad wasn't around much,' Sam began to explain with a touch of awkwardness, 'so when he did something parental it was…nice.' She tugged the lapels of her leather coat until it was wrapped around her.

He turned the heating up again despite being too warm himself.

'But if I back off, she hates that too.' Sam said, returning to her issues with Cassie rather than saying anything else about her issues with Jacob – a change in subject for which Jack was immensely grateful.

'She's a teenager, Carter, not a doohickey. She's not supposed to make sense.' Jack winced inwardly at the level of exasperation in his own voice and he saw Carter react to it badly too; her body stilled. 'Sorry,' he said sighing as he pulled up at a set of lights, 'long day.'

Sam nodded and her shoulders dropped an inch. 'How's it going?' She smiled shyly. 'You know, being the Man?'

The teasing note told him he was forgiven. 'It's about as much fun as I expected it to be,' Jack replied, turning to gesture at her sardonically, 'which is to say none at all.'

She laughed and the tension that had sprang up eased back even more.

'And General Hammond keeps asking me to call him George.' Jack complained incongruously to throw her off track that he really, really wasn't having any fun as a General. 'I can't think of him as George.'

'I had the opposite problem when I started working with him. Do you know how long it took me to stop thinking of him as Uncle George?' Sam asked, amused.

'See, now I'm going to call him Uncle George and it'll be all your fault.' Jack noted. He checked the street name. 'He wants you to heal Daniel, by the way.'

'Makes sense,' Sam murmured, 'if we're going back on mission rotation?'

Jack nodded briskly. 'You are.' He didn't want her to know about his fears about being the one to send SG1 out. She didn't need to be bothered by his insecurities before her first official mission as leader.

'You know Daniel doesn't blame you for shooting him, sir.' Sam said.

Jack looked at her, knowing his disbelief would be written all over his face.

'OK, so he may technically hold you responsible for the direct cause of his injury but he understands why you did it.' Sam expanded. She smiled at him. 'He told me he would have shot you if your positions had been reversed.'

Jack huffed out a laugh despite himself. He motioned at her. 'What's the address again?'

'Lomington Avenue.' Sam said. 'It should be the next right.'

He didn't question how she knew but trusted that she did. He made the turn. It was easy to see which house had the party going on. There were two police patrol cars outside the house, blue and red lights on which cascaded over the front lawn where a gaggle of young people were congregating.

Jack pulled up down the street. Sam got out heedless of the rain and he followed her. She was already dialling Cassie again but Jack spotted their girl by a police car and touched Carter's arm lightly. Sam hurried over and Cassie hugged her.

'Are you OK?' Sam said, pushing Cassie back enough to examine her face.

'I'm good.' Cassie said.

Jack made his own assessment; she was pale and her lip looked half-bitten to death; her hands were trembling. He nudged Carter aside and hugged Cassie himself. Cassie huddled into him. Jack glanced at Sam who was talking in a low soothing voice to Cassie's friend, an arm around her shoulders.

'Someone called the police to complain about the noise.' Cassie murmured into Jack's shoulder. 'As soon as I saw them I came out of the bathroom.'

Jack rubbed her back and kept a tight hold on her. 'You did good.'

'Do you know who tried to spike the drinks?' Sam asked bluntly. She looked over at a group of young men hovering on the lawn who she had clearly singled out as the culprits. Jack wasn't sure if Cassie identified them he was going to be able to stop Carter beating the crap out of them. He wasn't sure he could stop himself from joining in.

Cassie lifted her head from Jack's shoulder to shake it at Sam. 'Can we crash at your place?'

'Sure.' Sam said immediately, her attention back on the girls. Her face fell a moment later as something occurred to her.

'What?' Cassie asked, shifting in Jack's hold. 'Pete's not around is he because…'

'No, Pete's in Denver,' Sam waved a hand, dismissing her boyfriend as unimportant – and Jack could _so_ get behind that sentiment – before she turned to Jack apologetically. 'I was Daniel's ride, sir, and my car's at…' her eyes flickered to Cassie's friend, 'Murray's.'

Cassie rolled her eyes at the pseudonym for Teal'c.

Jack shrugged. 'So, I'll drop you guys at your place, swing by Murray's and pick up Daniel to drop him off on my home. _Murray_ can pick you both up in the morning in your car.'

Sam nodded her acceptance of the plan.

Jack squeezed Cassie and kept an arm wrapped around her as they made their way back to his truck. Sam followed with the friend. The girls took the back seat; Sam climbed back in the front and gifted him with a bright easy smile, one he hadn't seen for a long time. Jack felt it warm him all the way through as he shook off the rain that clung to his skin. So who cared if he would have to spend the next hour and a half being a taxi service, Jack thought breezily; it was so worth it.

o-O-o

Daniel had woken up by the time Jack swung by Teal'c's to get him. The archaeologist was drinking coffee in Teal'c's kitchen and eating what was left of Jack's pizza.

'Sam called us.' Daniel explained, waving the pizza at him.

'Good.' Jack said, sinking back onto a barstool as Teal'c wiped up crumbs from the counter. 'She fill you guys in on the plan?'

'We have an alternative suggestion, O'Neill.' Teal'c said, frowning at Daniel as he rubbed his fingers against the t-shirt he was wearing instead of the napkin Teal'c had provided.

'Not really so much a suggestion so much as…' Daniel motioned at Jack expectantly.

'Plan B?' Jack supplied.

Daniel nodded enthusiastically. 'I stay at your place; you give me a ride in the morning. That way Teal'c only has to pick Sam up in her car.'

It would save both Teal'c and Jack a trek over to Daniel's apartment, Jack surmised. He nodded his assent. 'OK by me. Are you ready to leave?'

Daniel frowned. 'You want to leave now?'

Jack pointed at the clock on Teal'c's wall. It was the only thing on Teal'c's wall. 'Some of us have an oh-seven-hundred call about the President's visit with the White House Chief of Staff.'

'Seriously?' Daniel's nose wrinkled. 'Maybe I should stay here.'

'You are more than welcome, Daniel Jackson, but I do not yet have a bed.' Teal'c said. 'I had planned on using the couch until such time as I secure one but…'

'No, no.' Daniel forestalled Teal'c's attempt to offer it to him. 'I'll go with Jack and get up at some insane hour of the morning.'

'Hey, blame the President!' Jack said. 'I would be perfectly OK with him not visiting.' He stopped abruptly. 'Actually, if I didn't attend the meeting then…'

Daniel gave a hefty sigh and interrupted him. 'Come on, Jack.'

Jack allowed himself to be swept out of the apartment again. It had stopped raining, he noticed gratefully. He gazed up at the building briefly. Teal'c had his own place. It felt good. He gestured for Daniel to get in the truck.

The drive was quick. Daniel curled up in his seat and closed his eyes and Jack was pleased with the quiet. He pulled up on his driveway relieved to be home at last. Daniel struggled a little with the door and undoing his seatbelt but Jack didn't offer to help him. He headed for his house, opening the door and making for the kitchen and a beer.

'Thanks for the help.' Daniel called out dryly as he closed the front door and eased out of his jacket.

'Would you have accepted help if I'd offered it?' Jack shot back. He raised his beer questioningly.

'Probably not,' Daniel admitted with a yawn and shook his head at the beer. 'I don't know why I'm tired.'

Jack opened and passed Daniel a bottle of water instead. 'Brightman has you on the good stuff.'

'Right. I knew that.' Daniel blinked at the water but obediently drank down half.

'Don't worry,' Jack said, leading the way into the den, 'I've authorised Carter to heal you. You'll be right as rain within a day or so.'

'So, we're going back on the mission rotation.' Daniel deduced as he sat beside Jack on the sofa. 'That's a surprise. I didn't think you wanted us heading off-world.'

Jack glanced at him with a scowl. 'You were about to head off-world when I shot you.'

'With SG11.' Daniel shot back. 'You haven't exactly been keen on us, and by us I mean SG1, going anywhere.'

Jack couldn't help tensing up at Daniel's observation. He had thought his old team had been OK at sticking around and helping him out as he settled into his new role. 'We've been on lockdown, Daniel, or didn't you notice?'

'I wasn't referring to the lockdown and you know it.' Daniel retorted. 'I just don't see what the big deal is. It's not like Sam hasn't been in charge of the team for the last couple of months anyway with you being, you know.' He waved up and down Jack's sprawled form.

'Frozen?' Jack offered dryly. He took a long gulp of beer.

'That.' Daniel agreed.

'I guess I hadn't thought about that.' Jack admitted. In truth, he had actively tried not to think about the month he had spent in the deep freeze in Antarctica. 'And it has nothing to do with Carter leading.'

'OK, because there's a rumour going around that the reason why you've held off putting a fourth on the team is because you offered Cameron Mitchell a place on SG1.'

Jack's eyes snapped to Daniel's across the sofa. He lowered his beer bottle. 'Who told you that?'

'I can't reveal my sources.' Daniel said lightly but his gaze was searching. 'Is it true?'

'When I went to see him at the hospital, the kid said if he had his choice of assignments he'd pick SG1.' Jack didn't see the point in denying it. 'Honestly, I think it was the morphine talking; he was barely conscious.'

'Uh-huh.' Daniel said.

Jack ignored the blatant disbelief and sighed, gesturing at Daniel with his bottle. 'It'll help him get through his recovery to focus on a goal.'

'So you did promise him a place.'

'I think my exact words were 'we'll see.' He's got a long way to go before he'll be in any shape to be assigned anywhere let alone to an off-world first contact team.' Jack pointed out.

But he really needed to talk to Carter about what he'd done with Mitchell. He didn't think she'd have a problem with Mitchell joining her team, they were old friends, but SG1 was her team and he needed to run it by her, especially since if Daniel knew it was all too likely she knew too since there had been little for the SG teams to do during the lockdown except sit around and gossip.

'If we are being allowed off-world then…'

'No.' Jack said firmly, reaching for the TV remote. 'You're not going to Antarctica.'

Daniel sighed heavily as though Jack was the worst kind of party pooper. 'They've got the structure stabilised now and they've started to make headway into hacking into the Ancient database.'

'I know, Daniel.' Jack parried back as the television flickered into life and he tried to find a channel they could watch. 'I have a conference call with Elizabeth every day and then there are all those reports that keep finding their way onto my desk.'

'You don't read those.' Daniel said accusingly.

Jack did but he wasn't about to admit it.

'If we go off-world Sam will have to stop working on the ZPM research.' Daniel tried another angle.

Jack shot him an annoyed 'this isn't going to work' look as he settled on an old black and white film. 'She's going to be gleeful at not having to talk to McKay.'

'But…'

'Daniel,' Jack said sharply, 'there is no but. Carter needs an off-world mission to confirm her assignment as leader.'

'Yeah, explain that to me,' Daniel said snappishly, setting his water on the coffee table with a thump, 'because I've never heard of that before.'

'It's checks and balances, and it does happen. It has happened before with some of the team lead assignments but you've never had a need to know.' Jack replied evenly. 'Hammond and I have been her CO for a long time. Hammond is a family friend. They're making sure there's no favouritism in her assignment.'

Even if there was a little, Jack thought tiredly, Carter deserved the place. He was going to have watch himself though; going to Teal'c's housewarming and giving Daniel a room for the night could be seen as favouritism and breaking the fraternisation regulations, although he figured everyone assigned to the SGC would understand his closeness to his former team.

'OK,' Daniel said, 'but correct me if I'm wrong; this evaluation is going to be based on what Teal'c and I report after the mission, right? So, you probably already know what we're going to say so isn't this just a giant waste of time?'

'Pretty much.' Jack agreed. He squirmed into the cushions and looked at the television; a silent prompt for Daniel to drop it.

Daniel looked at him. 'You realise you just agreed with me.'

'Yep.' Jack said shortly, hoping if he continued watching the television Daniel would get the message and stop talking.

'You agree this is a waste of time?' Daniel repeated.

'Yep.' Jack said.

'So…' prompted Daniel.

'So?'

Daniel sighed loudly. 'So why are we doing it?'

Jack wrenched his gaze away from the screen and Bogart to glare at Daniel.

Daniel glared back.

'I have orders, Daniel,' Jack repeated, 'Carter gets evaluated. Now, if you don't mind…' he pointed at the television.

'But if she didn't have to get the evaluation we could go to Antarctica.' Daniel pressed on anyway.

It was Daniel, Jack reminded himself; he shouldn't be surprised that Daniel wasn't letting a small thing like military protocol stand in the way of logic or Jack's attempt at disinterest.

'Shouldn't we be focusing on Antarctica? There may be more weapons we can use against Anubis there. Shouldn't that be even more of a priority now?'

Jack frowned. 'Carter sent him to an ice planet, Daniel. His host would never have survived the temperatures there, and what's with you and the rush to weapons?'

'He doesn't need the host.' Daniel shifted restlessly. 'I should have anticipated that.'

The self-recrimination in Daniel's voice was enough for Jack to disregard the film and turn to look fully at his friend. Daniel was clearly in pain; he was cradling his arm close, his face was white, line at his lips and around his eyes.

'Daniel, this wasn't your fault.' Jack said firmly.

'I should have…'

'Remembered?' Jack interjected. He held Daniel's gaze. 'If anyone should have remembered, it should have been me. I had the Ancient knowledge downloaded into my head. Maybe I should have known the weapons wouldn't have killed him.'

'I'm not sure you would have known.' Daniel said slowly. 'The database only holds the knowledge of the Ancients before they Ascended not after.'

'So not my fault or yours.' Jack said simply.

Daniel didn't reply.

'I'm only going to say this once more, Daniel; it's not your fault he's still lingering around like a bad smell.' Jack repeated briskly. 'Let it go.'

Daniel sighed again but nodded slowly. He frowned at the television. 'I think I'll head to bed.' He stood up and looked back at Jack. 'I'm going to expect coffee when you wake me up at six o'clock.'

Jack smirked. 'I don't think so.'

'Oh, I think so. You shot me; you owe me coffee.' Daniel said cheerfully. 'Night.'

Coffee, Jack grumbled under his breath. He guessed he could stretch to coffee. He had shot Daniel. Well, Anubis as he kept reminding himself but the Goa'uld had been wearing Daniel's body at the time. He glanced at his watch. He should hit the sack too. He switched the television off with the remote, throwing it onto the sofa haphazardly. He pressed the heel of his hands into his eyes.

He knew Carter would heal Daniel's arm and there would be no more excuses for keeping them beside him. He'd have to face the President's secret review with them off-world, and he wasn't sure he could be _General_ O'Neill without them. One thing was for certain, Jack decided abruptly; he'd resign before the President could fire him if only to save Hammond the political embarrassment.

He sighed and got to his feet. Bed, Jack ordered briskly. He was tired and some, _any_ sleep would help. He hadn't slept well for days and when he did his usual dreams of Joe the barber had taken on a sinister turn with Joe's marriage in crisis. No guesses for what his subconscious was trying to tell him _there_.

Sleep, Jack thought determinedly, turning the lights off and making his way down the corridor to his bedroom, ignoring Daniel's soft snores already emanating from the spare room. After all, he had his stack of folders to look forward to in the morning.


	21. The Atlantis Trilogy

**Author's Note: **So, there was a slight hiccup in my head over when the Atlantis expedition would go because from a timeline perspective I couldn't see the Presidential visit endorsing Jack's command which takes place in Zero Hour happening after the expedition leaves and had therefore planned to deal with the departure of the expedition in the Zero Hour TAG. However, as I rewatched Zero Hour, I realised that there is a quote about dialling the Pegasus galaxy again which clearly indicates that Zero Hour is set after. Which kind of screwed up my plans. Hence this is a bonus Aftershock dealing with the departure of the Atlantis expedition and is a prequel for Zero Hour. I've also begun "Aftershocks in Atlantis" with the TAG for Rising.

Mentions of Sam/Jack UST, Elizabeth/Simon, Daniel/Sha're.

**Stargate Atlantis: Rising Recap (as pertains to SG1): **_Rodney McKay complains to Elizabeth Weir about Carson Beckett's reluctance to get into the Antarctic chair just as Daniel beckons them both to his work-area; he has found the location of Atlantis in another galaxy. Jack is en route to the Antarctica location in a helicopter piloted by Major John Sheppard when Carson accidentally activates a drone. John flies brilliantly to avoid it until Carson can turn it off. Jack gets briefed by Daniel, Elizabeth and Rodney but when told that it will take the almost depleted ZPM to get to Atlantis, Jack says no. _

_Meanwhile, John after talking with Carson sits down in the chair believing that it's unlikely to activate; it activates immediately. As the others come running, Rodney asks John to think where he is in the solar system and a holographic image is projected above them. As Jack goes to leave Elizabeth says she wants John; she's already asked. Jack questions John as they prepare to fly back and John says he said he'd think about it. Jack says if he can't give him an answer by the time they get to McMurdo he doesn't even want him._

_The expedition is authorised and gathers at the SGC to depart. They hook up the ZPM to the Stargate and get a stable wormhole. Jack and Daniel watch from the control room as Elizabeth and Colonel Marshall Sumner head through, followed by Lieutenant Aidan Ford and John. Daniel says he can grab his stuff but Jack refuses to let him go. On the other side, they confirm their arrival, Jack sends through some champagne and the Stargate connection is ended… _

**The Atlantis Trilogy**

**Part 1: Under the Ice**

'You seem unusually cheerful today, Doctor Weir.'

Elizabeth smiled at Carson Beckett as he slid into his seat at the table in the make-shift conference room. They'd situated it at the back of the dome that had been erected over the Ancient Antarctica outpost. The end wall ballooned outward in a graceful arc; the right and left walls were plasterboard painted a pale green, the smell fresh and lingering. It did nothing to relieve the cold of the room. The final wall had a door which led back out to the rest of the dome; storage areas off to the right, mess off to the left, and the main security entrance and elevator shaft directly ahead.

She was about to reply to Carson when Rodney barrelled in juggling a travel thermos mug of coffee, his laptop and a stack of folders. 'Sorry, sorry. Important work.'

'You haven't missed much, Rodney.' Elizabeth assured him.

'I was just telling Doctor Weir she looked cheery.' Carson explained, the Scots lilt in his accent making Elizabeth smile more.

'Cheery? Is that a word?' Rodney's eyes narrowed on her suspiciously. 'Why are you cheery? Did they approve sending me more of the equipment that I requisitioned because…'

'Rodney.' Elizabeth interrupted. 'Can we focus before Colonel Dixon joins us?'

Carson smiled at her sympathetically as Rodney harrumphed and opened his laptop.

'So what _does_ have you in such a buoyant mood this fine day? If you don't mind my asking?' Carson said. 'Have you talked with your young man recently?'

With anyone else, Elizabeth might have objected to the prying but in the short time since Carson had joined the project, Elizabeth had come to appreciate that he was genuinely interested in people and had no hidden agenda. She felt a twinge of guilt because she hadn't actually talked to her fiancé for days. She'd call Simon soon, Elizabeth promised herself. She smiled at Carson to cover for her pause in replying. 'As it happens I talked with the President last night. He's approved a temporary assignment of SG1 to our project and…'

'Wait!' Rodney looked up from his laptop sharply. 'Sam's coming here?'

'Yes.' Elizabeth said letting some of her irritation at his interruption bleed through. 'As you requested, Rodney. I believe you've wanted to consult with her on the database issue since you ran into difficulties.'

It had led to a heated exchange between her and O'Neill because Sam's appointment as SG1 leader wouldn't be formalised until she'd performed an off-world mission and that had been delayed with Elizabeth's request being granted by the President.

Rodney flushed and reached for his coffee with one hand, the other jabbing through the space beside him. 'Yes, yes, I requested her _assistance_ and once she's here, I'm confident that _together _we'll be able to come up with some brilliant plan to solve the firewall problem and…'

Elizabeth simply stared him down.

Rodney's voice trailed away but his expression took on a speculative gleam. 'You're just pleased because _Jackson's _coming here.'

She thanked God for all of her diplomatic experience which had long ago schooled the automatic urge to blush out of her system. 'You're right,' she said instead, taking a moment to enjoy seeing Rodney startled because of her agreement, 'I am pleased Doctor Jackson will be joining us. His archaeological and Ancient knowledge is vital to translating and understanding what we find here.'

She'd requested Daniel almost from the moment the project had been approved. It hadn't been a surprise that Jack O'Neill had turned down her initial request but she'd been surprised that he'd continued to block her, claiming with Anubis resurfacing that Daniel was needed where he was. It wasn't that she didn't appreciate that viewpoint or that SG1 as a team had contributed significantly to keeping the world safe but SG1 had already been altered with the various promotions of its two military members; surely he had to see that her project required Daniel's skills as a priority.

What hadn't surprised her was the way the old boys' club that was the American military closed ranks around their newest General. Neither Hammond nor Maynard had disagreed with Jack, leaving Elizabeth on the outside. No matter how much respect she'd built for Jack personally, and those who served in the Stargate programme more widely, it reminded Elizabeth of everything she'd ever hated about the military.

It hadn't helped that Colonel Edwards who had led the engineering team had also been obstructive. She had clashed with him a few times on priorities and in trying to convince him that Rodney's engineering designs were better than those Edwards was working with. Dave Dixon who had been assigned to head up the military support and protection detail for the project had ended up running interference. She'd been relieved to see Edwards go once the Ancient structure had been made safe, the elevator built and the protective dome constructed on the surface. Dixon was more than capable of overseeing the erection of the other outbuildings.

She actually got along OK with Dixon. He had a good sense of humour and a very down to Earth attitude that she appreciated. But they had also had moments when they'd knocked heads and butted up against each other – usually over matters of military protocol. Dixon had issues with Elizabeth treating the military guys as fully part of the project but Elizabeth was keen not to have a 'them-and-us' division. As far as she was concerned the military personnel were as much a part of her team as the civilian scientists.

But they'd sat down and talked about it and she did allow his point that if Dixon gave one order and she contradicted it, it would confuse their staff. She'd appreciated less that Dixon had compared their relationship to being Mom and Dad to a bunch of kids to make his case. She repressed a sigh and wondered where Dixon was; the Colonel was usually very prompt. She glanced at her watch.

'You did say that SG1 are only here _temporarily _right?' Rodney settled back in his chair, his hands wrapped around his thermos mug. He looked smug.

Elizabeth shot him another annoyed look because she knew that he knew that she wanted Daniel for a lot longer than a temporary assignment. 'I'm certain that once Doctor Jackson is here, he'll see the benefit of staying with us in the long term.'

The temporary assignment the President had forced on Jack would give Elizabeth time to convince Daniel to agree to a more permanent position, and she was determined not to waste a moment of it. Daniel's current contract was with the Air Force but she could offer him a better deal under the banner of the International Oversight Committee which governed the Antarctica project. Most of the civilian scientists brought on board had contracted with the international body rather than with the United States Air Force or the equivalent of their own country's Stargate program.

Rodney shook his head. 'I think if you think they're ever going to let him agree to leave SG1, you're delusional.'

'Well, I'm looking forward to meeting them all.' Carson said brightly. 'I've heard a lot about SG1 since I joined the project.'

Rodney rolled his eyes. 'They're people, well, not Teal'c who's, you know, Jaffa, but people! I don't know why everyone gets so star struck around them.'

Elizabeth exchanged a knowing look with Carson.

'I'm sure they're grateful that you've never given any sign of being star struck, Rodney.'

'Exactly! Wait. What?' Rodney began heatedly.

She was thankful when the door opened and Dixon entered. 'Colonel.'

'Apologies.' Dixon tossed his folders onto the table and sat down at the opposite end from Elizabeth. 'I've been held up finalising travel arrangements for SG1 and General O'Neill.'

'General O'Neill?' Her lips tightened as though to prevent more words escaping her but Elizabeth was already disappointed that she'd been surprised into talking.

Dixon nodded. 'President ordered a visit apparently. He'll be arriving in four weeks for two days to coincide with the end of SG1's assignment. He'll do his normal meetings with you face to face and also spend time with the troops to boost morale.'

'And he's going to sit in the chair, right?' Rodney said before Elizabeth could respond.

'I'm sure the General will spare the time.' Elizabeth assured him.

'Actually, that's not on the table right now.' Dixon said, pulling the lid of his pen and sitting forward.

'You do realise that O'Neill has the strongest gene we've been able to find to date and is the only person probably capable of accessing all the data in the system?' Rodney's voice rose with every word.

Dixon glared at him. 'I realise, Doctor McKay, that Colonel Carter has rightly raised the issue of whether it's safe for the General to sit in the chair as there is uncertainty over whether the Asgard removed or repressed the Ancient knowledge that was downloaded into his head.'

'I see,' Elizabeth murmured, 'the Colonel's worried that the knowledge will start to overwrite the General's mind again?'

'There's absolutely no evidence that…' Rodney began furiously.

'Yes.' Dixon stated cutting in.

'That's just…'

'A valid concern, Rodney.' Elizabeth asserted forcefully. Rodney sometimes missed the human element in his thinking. 'We can't ask the General to take part in experiments with Ancient technology if it isn't safe for him.'

Rodney scowled at her.

'Colonel Carter has contacted the Asgard requesting verification that it's safe.' Dixon said mildly. 'We should hopefully have a response by the time the General gets here.'

'Why didn't you say so before?' Rodney demanded.

Dixon looked at Rodney, didn't say a word and looked back at Elizabeth expectantly.

'Let's move on, shall we?' She suggested. 'As we're talking about SG1's visit, perhaps we should just cover that now?'

'Sure,' Dixon said, 'they'll be arriving in McMurdo tomorrow night at twenty-two hundred. I've arranged accommodation for them in the officers' quarters…'

'Why not the project accommodation?' Elizabeth interrupted, trying not to feel like the military was trying to make SG1's visit as difficult as possible already.

'Apart from the fact that they usually stay in officers' quarters,' Dixon said dryly, 'the project accommodation at McMurdo is in a block not exclusive to us. Teal'c is Jaffa and would raise questions with civilians not associated with the project. Knowing SG1 I suspect that they'll make use of the overnight barracks here anyway once they're completed.'

'I don't agree on the matter of Teal'c and civilian accommodation,' Elizabeth argued calmly, 'I understand that he has been given permission to live off base now and I think we should extend the same privilege to him here.'

'Even if that is the case,' Dixon rejoined, 'Colonel Carter is not a civilian, and as team leader she has requested for SG1 to be housed together.' He held up a hand when he realised she was going to argue. 'I suggest you raise the matter with her when she arrives.'

Elizabeth made a note to do just that.

'I propose SG1 will meet with you at breakfast and fly in with you the morning after they arrive?' Dixon finished.

'That's acceptable to me.' Elizabeth frowned. 'Obviously Colonel Carter's work assignment and Doctor Jackson's are evident but what about Teal'c?'

Dixon shrugged. 'You should discuss it with Carter. If she and Jackson can spare him, I'd appreciate his input into the security arrangements.'

'If she and Jackson can spare him? It's not like he understands advanced physics.' Rodney said scathingly.

'Teal'c has an extensive knowledge of the Ancient language that he developed in a time loop.' Dixon bit out. 'And besides that…'

'Gentlemen.' Elizabeth placed her hands down flat on the table. 'Perhaps we should move on?'

They discussed other agenda items for another hour before Elizabeth finally turned to Carson. 'I believe you have an update for us on the gene therapy?'

'I do but I'm afraid it's not good news.' Carson said. 'The formula is unstable.' He paused. 'I need a stronger genome to act as the base for the treatment.'

'Huh.' Rodney tapped his screen apparently reading Carson's last report. 'You used your own as the base the last time?'

'Yes,' Carson said, 'the only people with genes equal to or stronger than mine according to our last results was,' he checked his own notes although Elizabeth was sure he didn't need them, 'a Major Lorne and General O'Neill himself.'

'Why aren't we using O'Neill's again?' Rodney asked, frowning.

'The Asgard placed a marker on his genome to prevent tampering. It's entirely possible that it will make any gene therapy unviable.' Carson explained.

'But we don't know that for certain?' Rodney pressed. 'We should have tried with the strongest genome first.'

'Aye but if the Asgard have…'

'If, buts, maybes,' Rodney waved away Carson's concern, 'all I'm saying is we should try.'

'And all I'm saying, Rodney, is that if the therapy fails with General O'Neill's genome I have no way of telling whether it would be down to the Asgard marker or the strength of his genome.' Carson said firmly.

'Oh.' Rodney wagged a finger at him. 'That's actually a good point.'

'So why don't we try next with Major Lorne?' Elizabeth suggested, stepping in.

Carson sighed and nodded. 'It can't hurt to give it a go.'

'I'll have Lorne's CO make the request.' Dixon said, making a note on the pad of paper in front of him.

'Can't you just, I don't know, order him to do it?' Rodney protested.

Dixon didn't bother looking up from his pad of paper. 'No.'

'Rodney,' Elizabeth stepped in before he could say anything, 'Major Lorne has to formally give his permission for his genetic material to be used in such a way especially given the international nature of this project. Let's move on.' She turned to Dixon. 'I've requested Major Lorne be transferred to the project to provide support. Where are we on that transfer?'

Dixon finished his note and met her gaze. 'It's been declined.'

She sat back. 'For what reason?'

'A moronic one no doubt.' Rodney sniffed.

'Lorne is currently heading up our 302 squad. We have a shortage of 302 pilots.' Dixon stated briskly. 'They and the Prometheus are our first line of defence. The President has agreed with Generals Hammond, O'Neill and Vidrine that there should be no transfers until we have the 302 reserve pilots trained.'

Elizabeth tried to ignore the tension that had settled into her shoulders. 'I see.' She folded her hands on top of the table and took a calming breath. 'What about the gene testing?'

'We've completed testing on all permanent Stargate personnel, military and civilian.' Dixon confirmed. 'Less than 1% of our current staff have been identified with the genome. In total twenty-one military personnel including General O'Neill and Major Lorne. Five are already assigned to you. In regards to the others, three could be reassigned as support to the project and their transfers are in progress, five have no transferable skills. There were nineteen civilians identified including Doctor Beckett. Five are already on staff; the rest have been previously dismissed as applicants to the project staff for various reasons by yourself and Doctor McKay.'

'I'd like to review those decisions.' Elizabeth said, ignoring Rodney's look of horror. 'I'd also like all the military names and skill sets.'

'The information will be emailed to you later today.' Dixon promised. 'You should also know that we've received permission to begin testing wider than the programme. The Marine Corp is up first as they are being assigned as the protection detail for the Atlantis expedition. We also have a small group of people who are TDA with us but who haven't been tested; we're securing agreement with their various COCs now.'

Elizabeth swallowed down hard on the admission that she hadn't realised that decision had been made. She nodded crisply instead. 'I'll also chase the rest of the IOC members for their testing results.'

The meeting wound up soon after that and when Dixon quietly asked her to remain behind, Elizabeth agreed swiftly, waving Carson and Rodney out of the room before settling back to regard Dixon inquisitively.

'I wanted to make you aware that I've received new orders.' Dixon said without preamble. 'I'll be shipping out when SG1 and the General return to the SGC. My replacement is Colonel Sumner and we'll begin the transition period ASAP.' He paused. 'Colonel Sumner is a highly decorated Marine. He's also confirmed as the military leader for any potential Atlantis expedition.'

'I see.' Elizabeth felt the bite of frustration that she hadn't been included in the discussion again; she had hoped that she would have been given a lot of input into the assignment as she would have to work with the military CO closely.

Dixon nodded, a hint of a smirk playing about his lips. 'General O'Neill thought you might appreciate seeing Sumner's record. Sergeant Harriman should have emailed it to you now.'

Elizabeth's lips twitched. Maybe she and Jack didn't see eye to eye on everything – _Daniel _– but at least on some matters he could be remarkably accommodating. 'I don't think I met Colonel Sumner when I was at the SGC. Do you know him?'

'Yeah,' Dixon gathered his folders, 'my advice for what it's worth? Marshall's a good soldier but he can't play poker for a hill of beans.' He gave her a half-salute and left before she could question him further.

She should get back to her office and read the file, Elizabeth determined, rubbing at her forehead and the beginnings of the headache that had begun to throb. She had a feeling the record she was about to read would be her worst nightmare.

She squared her shoulders and got to her feet. It wouldn't be the first time she'd had to prove herself and it wouldn't be the last; but she had the ear of the President and the support of the IOC. If the military wanted to challenge her; fine. She could handle it.

o-O-o

Sam hated Antarctica. Loathed it. She still had the memory of climbing to the top of an icy crevasse and staring out at the unremitting white with horror, knowing it spelled certain death for her and the then Colonel. Of course, the Stargate programme being the Stargate programme certain death wasn't all that certain and they'd been rescued. But then there had been the incident with Aiyana and almost dying again, and the latest escapade which had seen them leaving Jack O'Neill frozen under the ice.

Who the hell liked Antarctica?

'I like it here.' Rodney McKay said, digging into his food.

Sam paused, fork almost to her mouth and glared at him over the table in the make-shift mess. It was too cramped and sterile. Dozens of tables rammed into a miniscule space with no décor except unremitting white walls and the dome wall. It felt cold.

'Uh, sorry? You realised you asked that question out loud, right?' Rodney waved his knife at her, an almost guileless look on his face.

Sam contemplated stabbing him for a moment with her fork before she took the high road and stuffed it in her mouth. The food was terrible and she almost gagged.

'I know,' Rodney said unsympathetically, 'that curry should come with a warning.'

Sam chewed, took a long gulp of water and chewed some more before she swallowed. She contemplated the rest of her meal with a sense of foreboding.

'I'll swap with you, Colonel Carter.' Lieutenant Aiden Ford offered from his seat beside Rodney.

'Thank you, Lieutenant. But I'm fine.' Sam said with a smile.

Rodney shot the young Lieutenant a dirty look although Sam couldn't work out whether it was for offering to swap lunches or just for existing. Sam knew Ford a little from the SGC and she vaguely remembered that he'd been reassigned because he was one of the few Marines at the SGC with cold weather training. He was a young guy; handsome with a milk chocolate skin-tone that reminded her of Teal'c's son. They'd all ended up sitting at the same table because it was the only one free.

'So what about you, Lieutenant?' Sam asked, scooping up some more food tentatively. 'Do you like it here?'

Ford grinned at her. 'Yes, ma'am, I'm afraid I do.'

'Huh.' Rodney shot Ford another look. 'You might not be a complete waste of space since you agree with me.'

'McKay.' Sam remonstrated. She rolled her eyes sympathetically at Ford who continued to grin.

'Don't worry, Colonel,' Ford said brightly, 'we're all kind of used to him now.'

It was Rodney's turn to roll his eyes. 'As I was saying, the only way around the security wall is going to be the chair. We've tried everything else.'

Sam winced around another mouthful of tough beef. She sighed and poked at her meal. She needed the calories. She felt cold despite the thermal underwear and layers of uniform she wore.

'And we need someone with a better gene than Doctor Scared-to-sit-in-the-chair here.' Rodney gestured with his knife at Doctor Beckett, the other person at the table.

The dark haired Scot glowered at him. 'Thanks very much, Rodney. I do have better things to do than play light switch for you all the time.'

'Yes, yes, important genetics, blah blah blah.' Rodney dismissed the other man's work with another sweep of his knife. 'The fact is that we could find the answer to your genetics therapy in the database only it won't give up any more information because you refuse to sit in the chair…'

'It's not his fault, McKay.' Sam said firmly. 'And I'm not sure even the General is going to be able to convince the chair to give up the firewall around the rest of the database.'

'Thanks, lass.' Beckett smiled at her warmly.

Truthfully, she was impressed that the Ancients had managed to protect the core of the database so well although since it was also the core that held access to the weapons systems it was a big issue, and ostensibly the reason why she'd been assigned to the Antarctica project along with the rest of her team.

She glowered at her meal. Her team wasn't so much a team right at that moment, Sam thought despondently. Teal'c had lasted a week before he'd come to her apologetic but determined to return to the SGC. She couldn't blame him because the Jaffa didn't really have anything to do in Antarctica; her own work was tied up too extensively with McKay's, and the Ancient language ability required for translation surpassed Teal'c's understanding so he couldn't help Daniel. In the end she had acquiesced to Teal'c's request to leave despite her selfish wish for him to stay. At least he had asked, Sam mused grimly.

Daniel had all but disappeared on her. She hadn't wanted to ask him for a report because it seemed too formal but when Sam had tried to track him down a couple of times just to see how it was going he had been distracted and not all that forthcoming. It was just Daniel, Sam reminded herself briskly. Daniel, who got distracted by wondrous finds all the time and who could get buried in his work and ignore the rest of the world for days. He had done it all the time to the Colonel; she shouldn't take it personally.

But she did.

She wasn't unaware that Doctor Weir had requested Daniel's permanent assignment to the project, (and despite former permission to call her Elizabeth, Sam was determined to think of her as Doctor Weir while she tried to steal Daniel). The President had stepped in and decided SG1 as a team would spend time on the project _temporarily_. Jack had been apologetic when he'd told Sam about the assignment as it delayed her formal evaluation and appointment as SG1 leader. It smarted that she'd had no choice in the matter, more than it should after spending her adult life in the Air Force and being subject to the whims of her command.

It wasn't the orders, Sam thought defensively. It was the situation with Daniel and she probably wouldn't be so bothered if she didn't know Daniel was as eager to participate in the project as Weir was to snaffle him. She also wasn't unaware that if they did discover the location of Atlantis, the lost city that they had in many ways sacrificed Abydos for, Daniel would want to join the expedition. Sam believed the only way to stop Daniel outright leaving SG1 for the expedition was to go along with it.

Maybe that wouldn't be so bad, Sam considered. She liked the idea of exploring an Ancient city, was excited even, but…and there was a big but, she couldn't see Atlantis being somewhere easily accessible. The city was _lost_ and it was lost for a reason. Presumably it was hidden in some remote part of the galaxy since no-one had stumbled over it already. Which meant it was going to be a long mission – months away from home, away from Cassie. Janet Fraiser's death was too raw for Sam to contemplate taking that kind of assignment and leaving Cassie alone regardless that Cassie was ostensibly in college and independent. Sam resented being away in Antarctica despite being able to remain mostly in contact through the odd call and email, and knowing Jack was checking on Cassie.

There was also the fact that Rodney would hold the position of Chief Scientist on the expedition. Sam didn't begrudge Rodney it – she even agreed that with his skills and experience he had more than earned the position – but it would mean that her own scientific work if she and SG1 were assigned would be subject to his scrutiny. As much as their working relationship had improved leaps and bounds from the first time they'd been forced to work together, she wasn't sure she'd be able to stomach ostensibly reporting to him.

The past few weeks had been bad enough and she was technically there as his equal at his request. Weir's leadership style was hands-off it seemed in regards to the science department; Rodney was left to run it and reported to Weir through daily meetings. Sam herself had agreed with his view that as the database project was one of many he reported on, it made more sense for Sam to continue working the problem than being tied up in their meetings. But it did leave Sam feeling out of the loop.

Then there was the whole complicated situation with Weir and Daniel. It irked Sam that Weir didn't feel the need to let Sam know what Daniel was working on; as his team leader Sam felt elbowed out of the way and disregarded. But it wasn't all Weir's fault, Sam thought, determined to be fair. Daniel was equally to blame because he didn't seem to feel the need to let her know as his team leader what he was doing either.

All in all events were conspiring to unsettle Sam in her new role as SG1 leader. When she'd first been given the position, Jack had responded to a few things as though he was still leading the team and he'd seemed so reluctant to put them on mission rotation that she'd wondered if Jack doubted her leadership abilities despite promoting her. She'd just wrestled that out of her head when they'd been sent to Antarctica and the last few weeks had eroded her confidence. What SG1 needed, Sam mused, was a couple of off-world missions just her, Daniel and Teal'c; it would get them all used to the new dynamic including Jack.

'…and you're not listening to me at all!' Rodney snapped, startling Sam out of her thoughts.

Sam took in his annoyance; his red cheeks and thin lips, blue eyes glaring at her across the table and shook her head. 'Sorry. What were you saying?'

'Lots of very important things…' Rodney began.

Beckett gave a quiet snort of contradiction which had Ford grinning again.

Rodney glowered at them both before he turned back and scowled at her. 'I asked you when the General was arriving?'

'He's scheduled to come out next week.' Sam replied, bemused to realise she'd managed to eat half the curry while she'd been busy wool-gathering.

'Good,' Rodney scraped the last of his meal off the tray, 'we can get him to sit in the chair then and…'

'No.' Sam snapped the word out without thinking. She flushed as the men at the table all looked at her with varying shock and concern.

'What do you mean no?' Rodney shot back, leaning forward across the table.

'I mean no, McKay.' Sam said evenly. She put her fork down. Her stomach churned uneasily. 'You know we're waiting on the Asgard to confirm that he can sit in the chair without reactivating the Ancient knowledge.'

'I don't see why you're so concerned,' Rodney began brusquely, 'if the chair activates the knowledge that's a good thing. He can take down the firewall and get us all the access we need!'

Sam stared at him. 'You do get that the knowledge overwrites his brain and kills him?'

'So?' Rodney protested, gesturing at her impatiently as though she was the one who didn't get it. 'If it does, we throw him back into the stasis pod and deep freeze him until the Asgard can do whatever they do again.'

Sam stood up abruptly, hands already curled into fists, anger bubbling through her. She took a deep breath; she couldn't hit Rodney; she couldn't. Well, she could but she was better than that. She stepped away from the table.

'Hey, are you finished? Can I have your jello?' Rodney called after her.

Sam ignored him. She could hear Beckett's quiet 'Rodney' and Ford's awestruck 'wow, you're lucky not to be _wearing_ that jello,' before she got enough distance for their voices not to carry. She hurried out. She needed to get some air, Sam decided briskly.

Sam headed for the entrance to the dome and the small room to the side which housed an oversize cloakroom; she pulled on her overcoat and gloves. The guard cautioned her not to wander too far from the front door as she left and she nodded briefly in acknowledgement. She walked a circuit around the dome before coming to a halt.

It was eerily beautiful, Sam conceded, taking in the endless shades of white and sharp angular landscapes. The sky was bright blue and there was barely a cloud. But it was bitterly cold and it felt like she couldn't get warm.

She really hated Antarctica.

Sam tilted her head as she heard an incoming helicopter and turned to watch its approach. She admired the pilot's competence and skill; it evidently wasn't one of the regular pilots because she had flown with them all and she'd had to stop herself from wanting to reach out and grab the controls every time despite not being qualified to fly helicopters. Whoever the pilot was, he was very good because he set the helicopter down as though it was a feather. Sam wondered if she could request him. She loved to fly with someone who knew what they were doing.

The passenger door opened and a familiar figure jumped out, ducking low out of the range of the rotors before slamming the door shut and hustling over to Sam's position by the wall next to the entrance.

'Colonel Carter!' Dixon beamed at her broadly.

'Colonel.' Sam smiled back at him, some of her tension draining away. She pointed a gloved hand toward the departing chopper. 'Who's the pilot?'

Dixon's smile widened if that was possible. 'John Sheppard. He's with us TDA from the McMurdo squad.'

Sheppard. The name sounded familiar. Sam searched her memory banks and recalled that most of the records for helicopter quals were held by a Sheppard. If it was the same guy…she wondered briefly what he'd done to annoy someone enough to get assigned to McMurdo. Presumably reassignment wouldn't be an issue.

Dixon nodded as though he could read her mind. 'I was thinking 302 programme for him.'

'We need more pilots.' Sam agreed. They'd lost so many during the battle with Anubis.

'I think he might make a good squadron leader since Mitchell isn't going to return and Lorne's needed back at the SGC.' Dixon said. 'It's a good thing you're doing giving Mitchell a goal but I can't believe that kid thinks he's going to recover enough to join you in SG1.'

'Cam's more stubborn than people give him credit, Colonel.' Sam shrugged. Dixon's words reminded her that she hadn't been the one to initially agree to it; that had been Jack. She couldn't deny Cam the opportunity – he was her friend as well as someone who had saved her life – but she had her doubts about how two Lieutenant Colonels were going to operate in the field.

'Should fit right in then.' Dixon grinned. He motioned at her with his own gloved hand. 'So, I'm guessing McKay or Weir; which one is it?'

She stiffened a little at his words. 'Sorry?'

'When I have to get some air it's usually because one of them's pissed me off.' Dixon explained cheerfully. 'So, which of them was it for you?'

Sam blew out a breath in an almost laugh. She knew the guard wasn't close enough to hear them but she still felt awkward responding, as though she was telling tales out of class. 'It's OK, Colonel. I was just…' she struggled to explain herself.

'Uh-huh.' Dixon shifted, leaning up against the wall beside her. 'Elizabeth's a great lady; very good at her job, and I give her props for how much she's achieved here and with the wider preparations for an expedition in the time she's had. But she's a civilian when all is said and done, and I've noticed occasionally she doesn't understand the concept of chain of command.'

Sam looked at him curiously.

'I mean, she understands the theory of it but I figure she just doesn't think it applies here because it's her project.' Dixon opened his arms expansively to take in the base. 'She thinks anyone assigned to her is assigned to her and she's in charge. So when I turn up and find one of my guys moving stuff for the scientists rather than taking inventory like I ordered, I've learned to take a deep breath, remind myself she's not military and she doesn't mean to undermine me. And when that fails to keep me from being pissed, I take a walk.'

It was distinctly comforting to discover that Weir wasn't purposefully disrespecting Sam's position as Daniel's team leader if she did the same kind of things with Dixon.

'And I don't think I have to explain McKay.' Dixon said with such an aggrieved tone that Sam laughed. 'I don't know how you work with the guy.'

Sam thought about Rodney's words at lunch and made a hum of agreement. 'Neither do I sometimes.'

'So it's him?' Dixon's gaze sharpened.

'Yes. No.' Sam sighed; her nose wrinkling at her own apparent indecision. She moved back and forth, trying to get warm. 'Rodney was just being Rodney.'

It was the truth. Rodney wasn't a team player and his social skills were horrifyingly absent most of the time; he didn't get the bonds that developed in a team and why Sam would be upset at his suggestion.

'I probably should have taken a walk before he suggested we could freeze the General again if the chair triggers the downloaded Ancient knowledge.' She shook her head trying to dislodge the memory that flashed up of Jack's frozen face.

'I'd suggest sending McKay to Antarctica except…' he made another gesture at the surrounding ice.

Sam laughed again. She guessed there was always Siberia again.

'So if you needed to take a walk _before_ McKay stuck his foot in his mouth it was probably because Weir's totally bogarting Jackson,' surmised Dixon, 'right?'

Sam bit her lip and nodded. 'You've noticed? It's not just me being weirdly territorial?'

'Not just you,' Dixon assured her, 'and honestly? You should see me when Alex does the same thing with Balinsky.'

Another laugh bubbled up because Alex was Balinsky's partner; they'd been together for years.

Dixon nudged her shoulder with his. 'You OK now?'

'Yes, sir.' And she was. She felt lighter for Dixon all but forcing her to share her worries.

'Hey, it's Dave when it's just the two of us.' Dixon said lightly. 'We SG team leaders have to stick together so anytime you need a friendly ear…'

Sam felt a tug of gratitude at his recognition of her status. 'Thank you. I appreciate that.' She shivered. 'I think it doesn't help with everything else that I hate being here.' She confessed sheepishly.

'Who can blame you, kid?' Dixon said briskly. 'If I'd died almost as many times as you and Jack have on this ice, I wouldn't step a foot on it, I tell you.' He motioned towards the entrance. 'Well, I should probably get down there. I have a meeting to discuss how my handover with Sumner is going with Weir.' He sounded gleeful and Sam couldn't blame him for enjoying the knowledge that he was going home soon.

'I think I'll stay out here a little longer.' Sam said. Dixon gave her an understanding smile and ambled off leaving wide footprints in the snow.

Sam rubbed at her cold nose. It was time to track down Daniel and have a conversation where she asked him if he could please update her occasionally and pretend she was his team leader. It was the responsible team leader-y thing to do.

But it could wait five minutes more.

o-O-o

**Part 2: Taking Flight**

It wasn't as though Rodney didn't understand that he'd upset Sam at lunch a few days before. He did. He'd known as soon as the words came out of his mouth that it had been the wrong thing to say. The last time Sam had given him that particular look, he'd been telling her Teal'c was already dead.

He hadn't cared that time – well, hadn't cared but he had regretted that he'd probably scuppered any chance of having sex with Sam ever – and as much as he tried to tell himself he didn't care this time because he'd been right, theoretically speaking, he did care. And not because he wanted to have sex with Sam, although he did and possibly always would want to have sex with Sam, but because he'd thought they'd become friends of a kind, or at the very least, that Sam had come to recognise and appreciate his intellect and abilities. He should have remembered how crazy and unreasonable she got about her team.

He'd walked out of the mess carrying the blue jello she had left behind much to Carson's disapproval but he hadn't actually eaten himself. He'd left it next to Sam's workstation with a plastic fork; a silent olive branch that he had thought was accepted when she'd eaten the jello.

Only she hadn't had lunch with him since. She'd disappeared every day right around their usual lunch hour before he could ask her. Rodney glowered at Sam's empty workstation. OK, so he hadn't actually _apologised_ (and he wouldn't because he was right, damn it), but hello! – jello!

'Doctor McKay,' the small Czech guy with the glasses and wild hair, whose name Rodney could never remember, called over to him, 'do you not have special meeting with Doctor Weir now?'

Special meeting? The memory surged back into his head; Elizabeth on the helicopter that morning reminding him about the meet and greet with the new military CO.

Fantastic.

Just what he didn't need; an hour or more wasted trying to get to know some military moron. He sighed heavily and tapped out the instructions to save his work. He left the laptop behind but kept his mug with him and headed out of the lab to the elevator.

'Ah, there you are, Rodney.' Carson smiled at him happily. 'Doctor Weir asked me to come and get you.'

'I remembered!' Rodney said defensively. And he had. Maybe the funny guy had prompted him but Rodney had actually remembered himself.

Carson hummed and said nothing. He fell into step beside Rodney and they entered the elevator.

'This is a complete waste of my time.' Rodney muttered.

'Colonel Sumner will be in charge of our military friends, Rodney. It's important we get to know each other.'

Rodney shot him a look and pointed a finger in his direction. 'You sound like Elizabeth.'

'Maybe I agree with her. If I decide to go with the expedition then I want to know the people I'm going to be with.'

'_If_ you decide to go?' Rodney's head swivelled round to stare at Carson.

He liked Carson. Carson was remarkably unstupid even if his specialities were in medicine and biology which everybody knew was all voodoo. He also appreciated that while Carson was often exasperated by him – and Rodney wasn't entirely sure at times Carson _liked_ him – it never seemed to stop Carson from being his friend. It was rare for Rodney to make a friend so easily but Carson had arrived in Antarctica with the view that everyone he met was a friend and Rodney couldn't find it in himself to disillusion him.

'Why wouldn't you come?'

'I've told you before Rodney, my Mam isn't well.' Carson replied.

Had Carson told him about his mother? Possibly. And possibly Rodney had ignored what was useless blathering about someone he had no interest in. He was a bad friend, Rodney considered with chagrin. But seriously? If friendship meant having to listen to someone go on about his mother's various ailments – oh, and some of the conversation had obviously entered his subconscious and stayed there because he remembered bunions of all things – then maybe friendship wasn't something for Rodney.

And he wasn't bothered if Carson didn't come along on the expedition, Rodney thought harshly. He didn't need to have a friend accompany him. 'I don't see why Dixon has to leave.'

'You don't even like Dixon.'

Rodney fidgeted. 'He's not a total idiot.'

'Ah, praise indeed then.' Carson said dryly.

The elevator lurched to a halt and Rodney made a mental reminder to look at the maintenance log.

'I'm sure Colonel Dixon will be pleased to get back to his bairns.' Carson continued. 'I understand all four of them are under the age of ten.'

Kids. Jeannie. Rodney scowled as the faint twinge of guilt assaulted him. He'd meant to call his sister before heading to Antarctica but he'd been too rushed travelling and it never seemed like the right time. When he got back to the States, Rodney decided; he'd call her then.

Elizabeth smiled as he and Carson entered the meeting room. 'Gentlemen.'

Rodney couldn't help noticing her smile was tense. 'Doctor Weir.'

'I'd like to introduce Colonel Sumner.'

The tall man at the table had risen at their entrance. He radiated soldier in every line of his being with his regulation buzz cut, square-cut jaw and piercing blue eyes. He shook Carson's offered hand and Rodney belatedly held his out to shake too.

'I'm looking forward to working with you.' Sumner said although his smile never made it to his blue eyes.

Carson slid into a chair beside a grinning Dixon. 'Is this us?'

'We're just waiting for Doctor Jackson to join us.' Elizabeth said resuming her seat.

Rodney grimaced. It wasn't the first project meeting she'd invited Jackson to attend. He knew Elizabeth was trying to establish what she believed would be her executive expedition committee; him as Chief Scientist, Carson for medical, Sumner for the military and Jackson for the soft sciences and humanities. Rodney maintained that she was delusional about Jackson.

The Air Force wouldn't let Jackson go easily…and if Jackson was assigned to the expedition then it was likely SG1 as a team would be assigned. While Sam had accepted Rodney's authority in Antarctica with a graciousness he knew he wouldn't have in her place, he couldn't see her staying out of other projects if they were on an actual expedition. Although maybe that could work out because Rodney could send _her_ to the meetings and he could work rather than waste time with boring…

There was a knock on the door and a young Marine poked his head in. 'Permission to enter, ma'am, sirs? I have a message from Doctor Jackson.'

'Of course, Lieutenant.'

'Permission granted, Lieutenant.'

Rodney and Carson exchanged a concerned look at the way both Elizabeth and Sumner had responded at the same time. Dixon placed a hand over his mouth but not swiftly enough to hide his smirk.

'Uh, Doctor Jackson says that he regrets he can't make it but he and Colonel Carter have come up with a breakthrough on the database issue.'

Elizabeth's eyebrows rose and she glanced over at Rodney. 'I didn't realise that you were utilising Doctor Jackson on that.'

'I'm not.' Rodney said disgruntled. But of course, Sam was; Jackson was her team-mate. And, _of course_. That's where Sam was disappearing to every lunch time; to spend time with her team-mate, coming up with brilliant ideas and saving the day. Again. He should have known.

'It's not unusual for members of SG1 to consult with each other when solving a problem if they've hit a dead end.' Dixon inserted smoothly. 'Jackson once told my scientist guy that some of his best breakthroughs come from using Colonel Carter as a sounding board and vice versa.'

'I see.' Elizabeth said dryly, leaning back and looking at him steadily.

Rodney couldn't help feeling he was missing something in the exchange between the two. He cleared his throat and raised his hand tentatively as Sumner dismissed the Lieutenant and Elizabeth thanked him. 'If there is a breakthrough I should really be there…'

'I'm sure they have everything under control, Rodney.' Elizabeth said firmly. 'And I think it's important Colonel Sumner gets to know us as we'll be working together closely.'

Rodney wanted to protest again but he held his tongue at Elizabeth's sharp look.

'If Doctor McKay thinks it could be important, I have no issues with catching up with him later.' Sumner said with a casual smoothness that had Rodney shifting immediately into high alert.

Rodney knew he missed a lot of things in peoples' actions and motivations but he'd spent too many years in the back-stabbing culture of academia not to understand when someone was pulling a blatant power move. If Rodney took the out, it would be a point to Sumner; if he refused, point to Elizabeth. Rodney sighed. There was no way for _Rodney_ to win but he knew whose side he was on.

'That's OK, Colonel. Doctor Weir is usually right in these matters.' Rodney said briskly.

Elizabeth positively beamed at him. Sumner's stern face took on a considering look and Rodney's heart sank.

Fabulous, he thought. Power struggles and they hadn't even found the address never mind travelled to Atlantis yet. He found his gaze tracking to Carson who looked back at him with shared sympathy; Carson was thinking the same, Rodney knew it. Somehow it made him feel better. Maybe, Rodney mused, maybe having a friend wasn't so bad.

o-O-o

Jack knew he'd blown it with Sheppard as the helicopter took flight and winged its way back towards McMurdo. Bad strategy, his inner voice said sagely. Wrong _argument_, said another voice which sounded all too like Daniel. Jack wanted to ignore it but he couldn't because the voice was right. Sheppard's record gave all indications that when presented with an ultimatum, the Major would flip up his middle finger and do the option that no-one wanted him to do – including Sheppard himself. Jack had been the same way once; arguably still was. No, giving Sheppard an ultimatum had been the wrong move.

He was off his game, Jack thought morosely. He had been off his game since the President had insisted SG1 needed to be in Antarctica and Jack had needed to stay at the SGC. Not that he had wanted to be in Antarctica but he hadn't wanted the distance between himself and his team as he adjusted to his new command. Jack had missed his team. He had missed seeing them every day; missed being with them. He had missed Carter's distracting stream of technobabble and Daniel's earnest excitement over a two-thousand year old piece of pottery. He'd even missed Teal'c who hadn't stayed in Antarctica because he hadn't seen a lot of him after the Jaffa had asked to go out with the other SG teams.

But he had to admit that the time SG1 had been gone had given Jack space to get used to the SGC command; to adjust to the tasks he hated and enjoy the tasks he didn't; to get to know all of his staff rather than relying on the three people that he was closest to in the whole galaxy. Maybe, Jack considered wryly, he might even pass the President's secret test of his command that Hammond had warned him about a few weeks before.

He had been dreading it and when the President had ordered SG1 to Antarctica, Jack had been certain he would fail it. Thankfully, a small economic crisis had delayed the President's anticipated visit to the SGC and the secret test that would determine whether it would happen at all. He still wasn't looking forward to it but at least he would have SG1 beside him when he faced it.

Sheppard eased the helicopter into a short climb and caught Jack's attention again. Jack couldn't exactly blame the guy for not jumping at Elizabeth's invitation to join her expedition and asking for some time to think about it. Sheppard had only known aliens existed for five small hours and in that time Sheppard had also out-flown an Ancient drone and learned he had a magic gene by virtue of sitting in a chair. It was a busy day by anyone's standard without being issued an invitation to go to another galaxy in search of the lost city of Atlantis.

Damn it. Jack was going to have to apologise and…

'You're asking me to give up the sky.'

Jack shifted to look at Sheppard. Flying had eased some of the tension out of the pilot's shoulders and face.

'I'm not sure I can do that, sir.' Sheppard said quietly.

Sincerely, Jack realised. He recalled Sheppard's record that Dixon forwarded to him with a plea to hire the guy. And he remembered that while Sheppard had spent time in Special Forces, he'd been foremost a pilot; sent in to insert or extract teams on the ground, not leading them in like Jack had done in his time. No wonder the kid hadn't hustled to join the expedition.

Jack considered his words carefully. 'If I said to you that you could save everyone on Earth, save them from becoming slaves to an alien race, but the singular price for that was your life, what would you do?'

Sheppard moved in his seat – not a squirm so much as a change of position. Jack was impressed that the helicopter remained steady.

'And you don't need to answer that,' Jack continued, 'because I've seen your record and I know the answer doesn't change just because the numbers do. If you're prepared to die to save one life, you're prepared to die to save an entire world, no particular thought involved.'

Sheppard shot him an inquiring look that Jack ignored because, maybe, those words had been a little too revealing about Jack's own past.

'But here's the same question again,' Jack said, 'safety of everyone on Earth, making sure they're not slaves,' he gestured an etcetera, 'but this time the price is that you never fly again, would never step foot in a single plane or helicopter for the rest of your life…what would you do now?'

He could hear Sheppard's sharp intake of breath through the headphones.

'When you put it like that, it doesn't seem like there's much of a choice.' Sheppard admitted unhappily.

'Well, lucky for you, that's not exactly what you're faced with here.' Jack replied honestly. He repositioned himself again, trying to get a better look at Sheppard's face. 'Doctor Weir wants you for the expedition…'

'Because I have this mutant gene.' Sheppard said dryly.

'Because you have a natural ability to use Ancient technology that we haven't seen in anyone else.' Jack corrected brusquely. Even he didn't have the same intuitive skill to use the technology Sheppard seemed to have. 'This expedition, if it goes ahead and if we find the city abandoned and not filled with Ancients, is likely to need that. You could be the difference between them surviving and not.'

'There's nobody else?' Sheppard asked with disbelief. 'What about the guy who shot the drone thing at us? Beckett?'

'He's a scientist.' Jack said in a tone he'd once used to describe Daniel; to explain why he hadn't wanted Carter assigned to the team going back to Abydos. 'Look, you and I both know you don't put a guy who's having lessons in learning how to fly a hobby plane in the cockpit of a F16 and expect him to fly it into battle.'

Sheppard glanced over at him but Jack couldn't see past the aviator sunglasses to the eyes behind. Sheppard turned back to the sky. 'I can't be the only one with a military skillset who has the gene.'

'You're the only one with a military skillset with the gene who can fly a F16.' Jack responded, wondering whether keeping the flight analogy going was worth it or not.

'Literally or metaphorically, sir?' Sheppard shot back.

Yep, definitely not worth keeping the flight analogy going.

'Metaphorically, although in terms of the expedition itself; both.' He fidgeted with the zipper on his jacket.

'What would I even _do _apart from, you know, switch stuff on?' Sheppard blurted out.

It was a good question. Probably not one that even Elizabeth had properly thought through. Certainly it wasn't something Jack had thought through because it wasn't enough, was it? Asking someone to step through the wormhole to another galaxy just to play a light switch? Jack grimaced. He knew he'd have issues with it if it were him.

'You'd have to discuss that with Weir.' Jack said diplomatically. 'But I can promise that if you found space capable craft, you'd be the one flying them; the rest of the military personnel are Marine.'

'Spaceships, huh?' Sheppard said.

'Maybe, we don't know.' Jack shrugged. 'There's always the city; apparently it flies.' See, he thought hard at Sheppard, we're not really asking you to give up the sky; not really.

Sheppard angled the helicopter over a ridge. 'I thought that McKay guy was having me on about that.'

Jack had thought the same when Daniel had said it.

'You said the rest of the expedition force is Marine?' Sheppard changed the subject again. 'How would I…fit in with the COC?'

'Badly.' Jack admitted. He had a feeling that Weir hadn't even discussed Sheppard with Sumner who was Stateside for a week making team selections for the possible expedition, and knowing Sumner, he was going to be less than impressed with Sheppard's record on obeying orders. 'And yes, your CO is a Marine and will probably hate you.'

'Well, I'm sold then.'

'Really?' Jack blurted.

'No.'

Sheppard sent him a look of complete disbelief that Jack hadn't recognised the dry sarcasm in his voice and Jack couldn't blame him.

'Sir.' Sheppard suddenly motioned with his head towards the left. 'If you want to take a look, you'll see the sunset over there.'

It was a beautiful sight, Jack allowed. The golden disc of the sun slipped down along a horizon of ice, colours bleeding all over the white surface turning it into an abstract painting. The silence was punctuated by the beat of the rotors and Jack could almost understand why Sheppard liked Antarctica; the stillness, the vast landscape that swallowed up dreams and nightmares both, and left behind a sense of peace.

He'd felt the same way standing on the sands of Abydos; gold dust as far as the eye could see, the sun hot through the t-shirt sticking to his back. He felt a pang of regret that Abydos was gone; existing only on another plane of existence because Anubis had destroyed it just because he could.

He thought again of Sheppard's record; the loss of his Special Forces team and the shrink's view that Sheppard's last show of disobedience in rescuing three servicemen was an attempt at redemption. He wondered if Antarctica had healed Sheppard the way Abydos had healed him; if Sheppard needed to find something he wanted to live for, the way Jack had done when he'd gone to Abydos; when he'd accepted the second chance Hammond had given him…

Sheppard's voice interrupted his train of thinking; he was contacting McMurdo confirming approach and ETA.

They were almost back, Jack realised, the concrete blocks of the settlement coming into view ahead of them. He recalled the ultimatum he'd given Sheppard and winced again.

He cleared his throat. 'Your transfer to my command is already in motion, Sheppard.' He felt Sheppard tense beside him. 'I might have lied before.' He said awkwardly. 'Dixon wanted you before Weir did because in his words 'you're the best damn pilot he's ever flown with;' why else do you think I was questioning you on our way out? And I might want you for the same reason.' He waited a beat. 'You did save my life back there.' He motioned behind him. 'With the drone.'

Sheppard glanced his way.

'And because I might, maybe, possibly owe you one for that; you can have the time you need to make a decision.' Jack conceded.

Sheppard nodded, but Jack could see the line of his jaw was tight. 'Thank you, sir.'

'Don't thank me yet.' Jack cautioned him. 'If you decide against the expedition, you'll be in our 302 programme but you'd probably still be expected to turn stuff on when needed.' Sheppard would definitely be expected to sit in the chair if there was an attack if he stayed; in fact that ability of his might actually block any assignment to the expedition if the Pentagon believed Sheppard was critical to Earth's defence.

Jack fell silent as Sheppard contacted McMurdo again for permission to land. He kept silent while Sheppard set the helicopter down on the helipad and turned the engines off; as they both removed their headgear. Neither he nor Jack made a move to get out though.

'This expedition…' Sheppard began tentatively, taking his glasses off. 'Doctor Weir said we were going for peaceful exploration and…'

'Let me guess; learning about life, humanity and the meaning of the universe?' Jack let his lips quirk briefly into a smirk. He removed his own glasses and for the first time since they had begun their discussion, he looked Sheppard in the eye.

The younger officer gazed back at him with a sobriety that surprised Jack given Sheppard's innate cockiness.

'Something like that.' Sheppard murmured. 'What's the real reason?'

Jack nodded slowly in approval. The file had indicated Sheppard had above average intelligence. 'Did someone explain about the Goa'uld? About Anubis?'

'He's the alien who attacked us.' Sheppard answered. 'The one you stopped by using the chair and the drones.'

'He's not like the rest of the Goa'uld. He's transformed into something else.' Jack grimaced as he said the words.

'OK,' Sheppard said slowly, 'so he's evolved or mutated or something?'

'Kind of.' Jack agreed. The light was almost gone; the cockpit was in shadow and Jack could see the hovering ground crew waiting a safe distance away. 'Anyway, long story short is that he's still around; Earth is still facing a significant threat and…'

'And this Ancient city might hold more weapons that we can use against him and the other Goa'uld.' Sheppard completed.

'Yes.' Jack said. 'That's the military objective to the mission.' And he should have known Elizabeth wouldn't have thought to have taken Sheppard through it.

It was the reason why despite Jack's misgivings he believed the Pentagon, the President and the IOC would overrule him on the usage of the ZPM especially as Carter had made a case for being able to power the chair with a souped-up naquadah generator she was busily creating. They had to find another way to fight Anubis and Atlantis was their best chance.

'So this isn't a one-way trip?' Sheppard asked bluntly. 'Because when Doctor Weir was talking to me, it sounded like a one-way trip.'

'It's not a suicide mission.' Jack confirmed, answering Sheppard's implicit question. 'If you guys get to Atlantis and can't get back, we'll be looking for another ZPM here; you'll be looking for one there. If that doesn't work out there's always hitching a lift with our alien friends or using our own spacecraft to reach the expedition.' He held Sheppard's gaze tightly. 'I'm not saying there isn't a risk that you'll be stranded for a while, maybe for more time than we'd like, but we're not in the business of leaving our people behind.'

Sheppard let out a small huff of breath; took another one. His eyes were steady on Jack's. 'I don't need the extra time, sir. I can give you my answer now.'

Jack smiled as he read it in Sheppard's face. Yeah, risk your own life to save one person or to save the whole damn world: the answer didn't change.

o-O-o

Teal'c navigated around a group of babbling scientists and picked up a tray. He wandered down the line choosing his food selection and frowning slightly when informed his favourite was no longer available. It was not the fault of the server, Teal'c reminded himself; the SGC was almost overrun with the Atlantis expedition. He chose something else. The fruit selection hadn't been restocked and only bananas remained. He picked up the bunch and placed it on his tray. A young woman wearing the Atlantis kit behind him glared but Teal'c ignored her. He let the clerk register his meal and walked into the crowded mess.

Teal'c glowered at the Marines sitting at SG1's usual table until he realised Nyan was waving from a table at the back. He walked swiftly over to join his Bedrosian friend; one of the first aliens they had met through the Stargate to settle on Earth beside himself and Cassandra Fraiser.

Nyan smiled a welcome at him. 'It's busy with the expedition here, isn't it?' He glanced around the room. 'When are they leaving?'

There was a note of desperation that crept through Nyan's voice despite the smile that remained on his face.

'The expedition is not due to leave until tomorrow.' Teal'c said, careful to keep his own dismay from colouring his voice.

Nyan carefully cut into his fish. 'They were out of the turkey.'

'Corporal Smithen informed me.' Teal'c had chosen the vegetarian option instead. He sometimes found fish too metallic for his taste. The vegetable chilli with tortilla chips was a sad substitute for roast turkey.

'There is a rumour that Daniel will be going with the expedition.' Nyan leaned across the table, his eyes wide with the glee of gossiping.

Teal'c's eyebrows rose although it was not the first time that he had heard that particular theory. 'He will not.'

'I guess the General will not allow it?' Nyan asked, nodding as though to answer his own question.

'Daniel Jackson appreciates that until a sustained method of transport is available between Earth and Atlantis, he is required here.' Teal'c said. However, he suspected as much as his team-mate appreciated the need for him to remain behind as the expert on the Ancients and Anubis, he also would have preferred to have gone to Atlantis. He also suspected their team leader, Samantha Carter, was aware of Daniel's preference and that it was something that she was trying to ignore.

'I might go myself if there was a way to return,' Nyan confessed with a wry smile, 'I don't believe I'm brave enough to go with no guarantee of return.'

'You are one of the bravest people I know.' Teal'c said with blunt honesty. His friend had stood beside him and helped him within a few hours of knowing him; had come with them back to Earth with no hope of returning to his homeworld. 'However, I am glad you are remaining on Earth.'

Nyan beamed at him. 'I am glad you are remaining here also, Teal'c.' He sighed suddenly. 'I very much miss Jonas.'

Teal'c missed Jonas Quinn too. Their Kelownan friend was no longer allowed to travel to Earth from Langara. They exchanged emails and messages during the brief moments a wormhole was open between the two worlds – Earth had resumed its discussions with Langara for naquadria supply – but it was not the same. 'I too miss our friend.'

'How are you enjoying living off base?' Nyan asked, changing the subject.

Teal'c inclined his head. 'Cassandra and her friends assisted me last weekend with painting my bedroom.' It had been a messy but enjoyable experience. 'I miss my room here but it is enlightening living among the Tau'ri.'

'Is it different to how you expected it to be?' Nyan asked, finishing his fish and pushing his empty plate away. He reached for a glass of orange juice.

'It is.' Teal'c said, almost surprised at his answer. He had experienced living off base as a visitor to his team-mates' homes. During the weeks after Janet Fraiser's unfortunate demise, he and the rest of SG1 had lived in her house with Cassandra for a time. But those experiences were not the same as having his own place on Earth; one that he could decorate as he chose, one that would be a sanctuary for him.

Moreover, it had not prepared him for casual encounters with humans as much as he had hoped. He still floundered a little without his team-mates around to smooth the way and translate the differences between their two worlds. Perhaps he would have done worse if he'd moved out of the SGC the first year of his stay on Earth; at least he had seven years of learning the culture that enabled him to avoid most errors.

They spent the remainder of their lunch discussing a new movie they both wished to see and Teal'c planned their trip to the movie theatre with great anticipation. He had been before but not just himself and Nyan; there had always been someone else along with them acting as a chaperone.

Teal'c excused himself and determined he should check in with his team-mates to ensure they had eaten. He made his way first to Daniel Jackson's office. The archaeologist was immersed at his whiteboard checking over a translation of Ancient that was beyond Teal'c's understanding.

'Daniel Jackson.' Teal'c called out to get his attention before moving to stand beside him. 'Have you eaten?'

'Hmmm?' Daniel turned and blinked at him heavily. 'Yes? There was a sandwich, I think.' He waved a hand absently behind him. There was a wrapper on the table, Teal'c noted. There was also an apple.

Teal'c handed it to him.

'Oh, great. Thanks.' Daniel bit in with a crisp snick. He motioned towards the whiteboard. 'This is fascinating. We recovered it from the part of the same part of the database Sam and I managed to get the location from. It's Aiyana's journal.'

She was the Ancient that had been recovered from the ice and who had healed SG1 when they had fallen sick, Teal'c recalled. Daniel Jackson had not been present; he had been Ascended at the time.

'I would like to read it when you have completed the translation.' Teal'c requested.

Daniel nodded and swallowed some apple. 'She talks about Atlantis and…'

'You wish to go there.' Teal'c stated baldly, placing his hands behind his back.

He watched as Daniel froze briefly before subsiding onto a nearby stool.

'Sometimes I think I do, and sometimes…' Daniel turned the apple in his hand. 'Sometimes I remember that the last time I thought I could do more being somewhere else, I got Abydos destroyed.'

'It was not your fault, Daniel Jackson.' Teal'c said softly.

'We don't know that for certain, Teal'c.' Daniel replied. 'All we know is that Ascended me told Jack to give him the Eye of Ra and then failed to protect Abydos.'

Teal'c placed a hand on Daniel's shoulder. 'I believe that you did all you could.'

Daniel smiled sadly. 'I hope you're right, Teal'c.' He gestured with his apple back to the whiteboard. 'I'm going to continue with this. I want to get as much done as possible to see if there's anything there to help the expedition before they go.'

'I will check on Colonel Carter.' Teal'c said.

The walk to the lab was a familiar one. Teal'c paused in the doorway, surprised to find his team-mate on her computer with O'Neill sat at the end of her central bench doing paperwork. The remnants of a shared lunch could be seen in discarded trays on a side bench.

'O'Neill.' Teal'c said walking in.

'Teal'c.' Jack looked up from his folders. 'Where were you? You missed lunch.'

'Indeed I did not.' Teal'c said. 'I had lunch with Nyan.'

'Ah.' Jack said with understanding.

Teal'c sent a questioning look toward Colonel Carter, wondering why O'Neill was using her lab rather than his own office.

'He's hiding.' Sam explained, amusement lightening her expression and making her eyes twinkle as she grinned conspiratorially at Teal'c.

'I am not hiding.' Jack protested.

Teal'c raised an eyebrow at him.

Jack sighed heavily. 'OK, I'm hiding. Do you know how many meetings I've had to endure about the expedition since they arrived on base yesterday?'

'I assume one too many as you are now hiding.' Teal'c said dryly. It did not surprise him at all that it was the Colonel's lab O'Neill had chosen as sanctuary. O'Neill had missed their team-mates during their assignment in Antarctica.

'Exactly.' Jack replied. 'You know this expedition should have had more time to pull itself together.' He rubbed at his eyes. 'I don't know why I agreed to it.'

'You didn't, sir.' Sam corrected him. 'You were overruled by the IOC and the President.'

'That's right, I was.' Jack grimaced.

Before anyone could say anything else, Rodney McKay entered waving a handful of printed paper.

'I'm telling you these calculations for the power we need aren't right!' Rodney shouted, striding straight towards Sam. 'Kavanaugh can't add up to save his life and…'

Sam rolled her eyes already sliding off her stool. 'So why did you gave it to him in the first place. Why don't we take this somewhere where we won't disturb the General?'

Rodney blanched and clutched his papers tightly to him as he noticed Jack and Teal'c's presence for the first time since he'd stormed in. 'Ah, hello?'

'Don't mind us.' Jack said breezily.

Sam ushered Rodney out.

'I don't think that guy's slept for more than an hour for the last month trying to get everything done.' Jack mused. 'Somebody needs to lock him in a room to get some sleep. I'd feel sorry for him if he wasn't, you know…_McKay_.'

'Indeed.' Teal'c agreed.

'But you know what the worse thing is? He's totally going to blow my cover on where I am.' Jack sighed. He chucked his pen down. 'I should go hide out in Daniel's office before anyone finds me.'

The sudden approach of more rapid footsteps had Teal'c once again turning to the door in concern.

Marshall Sumner paused in the doorway and glared at Jack. 'Do you have a moment, General?'

Jack shot Teal'c a look which said 'see!' and waved the Colonel in. 'What's on your mind?'

Sumner slapped down a piece of paper on the desk. 'John Sheppard.'

Teal'c saw O'Neill's face close up. The General straightened on the stool automatically.

'And?' Jack made a get-on-with-it gesture.

'You can't be serious, Jack!'

'I think you mean 'you can't be serious, General!'' Jack replied mildly. Sumner snapped to a stiff pose quickly. 'And for the record: you knew the Major's assignment to the expedition was in the works.'

'General,' Sumner emphasised the rank a little, 'until today, when his assignment was apparently approved, I didn't have authority to access to his file.' He stabbed a finger at the paper on the desk. 'Now I do, I find he has a record of disobeying orders culminating in a court martial and…'

'And saving the lives of three servicemen.' Jack stated loudly.

Sumner glowered at Jack.

Jack stared back at him not intimidated at all. 'Sumner, right at this moment? John Sheppard is the single most valuable military asset in this galaxy.' He held up a hand when Sumner went to interrupt. 'You and I both know the reason why his orders weren't confirmed until today was because the Pentagon has spent the last month arguing over where to deploy him. You want to know what swung the vote to the expedition?' He leaned forward, clasping his hands on top of the table. 'The fact that yesterday the Asgard confirmed that they think _I_ can use the chair here without it killing me.'

'With respect, General, I haven't even met him because the Air Force insisted on putting him on leave instead of allowing him to join the expedition's preparatory activities.' Sumner pointed out, shifting position to rest 'at ease.'

'I know,' Jack said wincing, 'and that's unfortunate. But until his orders were cut, the Pentagon didn't want to make an assumption over where he would end up, hence the mandatory leave so nobody could claim favouritism. Believe me, if _I'd_ had a choice he would have been put through more of our usual training regime before going anywhere near the Stargate and the expedition.'

'He's going to screw up my chain of command.' Sumner stated brusquely.

Teal'c believed that Sumner hadn't even realised he was in the room.

Jack shook his head. 'His orders place him under Doctor Weir's jurisdiction and he'll assume piloting duties if you find flight capable craft out there.' He tapped the bench with a finger. 'The exceptions to that are situations where you have had to take command of the expedition for military reasons; battle with aliens, invasions, the usual. And in the hopefully unlikely event of you being MIA, KIA, whatever, Sheppard will assume command in your absence as the most senior officer of rank.' He paused. 'Mostly, you'll be the signature on his evals as the most senior military officer on the expedition.' He gestured briskly. 'I'm sure you, Sheppard and Elizabeth can work it out.'

'When's he due to report?' Sumner said with the tone of a man that said he knew he had no choice and didn't like it.

'Oh-seven-hundred tomorrow, which yes, I know is only a couple of hours before you guys are scheduled to bug out.' Jack said. 'Look, you did also notice that Sheppard's got medals for bravery and outstanding valour up the wazoo? That he's Special Forces trained and an outstanding pilot? He could be a huge asset to you out there and not just because he has a freaky ability with Ancient tech.'

Sumner sighed. 'You hate people not following orders in the field just as much as I do.'

'I do,' Jack allowed, 'and I'm going to bet right now that he's going to disobey orders at some point,' he held up his hand to stop Sumner from interrupting, 'and I'm also going to bet that he'll do something stupidly heroic that saves all of your asses.' He waited for that to sink in before he continued. 'Give the kid a break, Marshall. You might not have a choice about taking him but he didn't get much of a choice about having a magic gene.'

Sumner looked as though he wanted to sigh or punch something. 'With your permission.'

Jack nodded towards the door. 'Dismissed.'

Teal'c waited until Sumner had left and his footsteps had faded away. 'I believe I am looking forward to meeting Major Sheppard.'

He let a small smile touch his lips as Jack laughed.

'I think if one of them doesn't kill the other before the end of the first day it'll be a miracle.' Jack joked. He motioned at the paperwork in front of him. 'Help me with this, would you?'

'May I suggest my old room?' Teal'c said. 'I have noticed Doctor Weir often checks on Daniel Jackson's translation progress.'

Jack beamed at him. 'You have the best ideas, T.'

Teal'c stepped forward to help his friend. He believed he was not the only one who would be pleased when the expedition departed the SGC.

o-O-o

**Part 3: Rise and Fall**

John couldn't help the nerves that rattled through him as he stepped into the second elevator. The Airman escorting him looked perfectly serene despite the crush of people that got on and off as they made their way down to the lower levels.

It was John's first time in the Cheyenne complex. Mostly he couldn't believe he'd spent the last three weeks in limbo while the Pentagon determined whether to keep him on Earth or send him with the expedition. He'd kind of thought that having agreed to go, he'd go. He'd received confirmation of his transfer to the Stargate programme and arrived back in the States for training only to be told by the General that there was a debate about John's exact deployment because of his mutant gene and he was on leave until further notice. John might have known military bureaucracy wouldn't make his transfer that easy.

He'd enjoyed the brief time he'd spent in Antarctica with the project. He'd spent a lot of time working with the scientists initialising Ancient tech and in the chair. The chair itself was a head-rush; the physical adrenaline burst of flying combined with a peaceful mental head-space that reminded him of sitting on top of a Ferris wheel; there had been a sense of rightness once he'd gotten over the terror of having so much power at his fingertips and something whispering in the back of his head to take it. He could have stayed in the chair for the rest of his life and been happy.

The scientists were a mixed bunch; Colonel Carter seemed the most sane and approachable although he understood from what he'd picked up from others she was the leader of the premier Stargate team and wouldn't be on the expedition. It was a pity but the CSO, McKay, definitely knew his stuff and John mostly found his loud berating of his fellow scientists amusing in a I-can't-believe-you-really-said-that-out-loud-even-if-it-was-true way. Working with him was going to be a challenge but John figured it was mostly going to be a fun challenge. He'd also agreed to allow his genome be used for gene therapy so he'd spent some time with the geneticist Beckett. He seemed like a nice guy; someone John hoped would be on the expedition.

He hadn't met many of the military members of the expedition beyond a young Lieutenant called Ford. It wasn't surprising. The military CO had been Stateside while John had been in Antarctica and then there had been the surprise vacation. John wished he could have met the guy before the day the expedition was scheduled to leave.

He repressed the urge to tug on his tie and focused on the floor counter. He was proud to wear them but he hated his service blues; he always felt too restricted in them; too buttoned down. He wondered if his duffle which he'd handed over to another Airman would find its way to the Pegasus galaxy or whether he'd be left without clean underwear.

He'd spent his vacation mostly on the West coast; as far away from his family he could get without leaving mainland America. He'd debated calling his brother; flipping a coin so many times he'd lost count. He'd debated calling his father but it had taken one coin flip to tell him that he didn't want to; was still too hurt and angry to have that conversation.

It wasn't a suicide mission, John reminded himself. He was coming back. It wasn't as though this was going to be his last opportunity to see them, and he didn't _want_ to see them after what had happened the last time they had spoken; the angry words, how his father had blamed him for…John pushed the memory aside. He had to focus on the mission and he couldn't do that with his personal crap in his head. He'd told his father and his brother that they wouldn't see or hear from him again and he'd meant it. They certainly hadn't been in touch with him since. Maybe it would be better if he acted as though he didn't have family going forward. He took a steadying breath and followed the Airman off the elevator to the General's office.

O'Neill was on the phone but he waved John inside and dismissed the Airman efficiently with another gesture. The office was smaller than John had imagined for the guy leading Earth's forces against an invading alien enemy; almost cramped. Pictures of the General's time in service decorated the walls along with his educational diplomas. There was a dresser behind the General's desk; a comfortable leather chair, a couple of visitors chairs. There was also an internal window through to a briefing room which looked as though it had been converted into a mission control; computers everywhere with the room overcrowded with people.

The sound of the phone settling back into its cradle had John turning smartly back to face the General and correcting his posture. 'Major Sheppard reporting for duty, sir.'

'At ease.' O'Neill sat down with a bounce and pointed at a visitor chair; John sat. 'Firstly, apologies for the short notice recalling you and for the long wait you had for the final decision. This isn't ideal.'

No kidding, thought John. He'd spent three weeks surfing and fiddling his thumbs waiting on them making a decision instead of preparing for what was the most unusual and possibly the most important mission of his life.

'But you're smart and you're quick,' O'Neill smirked, 'I have every confidence that you'll catch up. And while we're not in the habit of sending people through the Stargate with no training these days…my team did it and survived.'

'That's very reassuring, sir.' John said dryly.

O'Neill's smirk grew. 'Yes, I'm sure it is.' He glanced up at a knock on the open door.

John followed his gaze and took in the sight of Doctor Weir in a cherry red top and a man in Marine BDUs wearing a glower on his face. His new CO, John thought with a sinking heart. He got to his feet and made sure to keep his posture parade perfect as O'Neill gestured for them to enter.

Weir held out her hand. 'Major Sheppard.' She smiled at him brightly. 'It's good to see you again. I can't tell you how happy I am that you'll be coming with us.'

John returned her smile and handshake a little hesitantly. 'Uh, thank you, ma'am.' He nodded an acknowledgement at the Colonel standing beside her. 'Sir.'

'Major John Sheppard, Colonel Marshall Sumner.' O'Neill motioned between them. 'Marshall, Major Sheppard.'

Sumner offered his hand and John took it. The contact was brief and brisk. Sumner's eyes skated over John's medals and widened a little. He hates me, John determined, and doesn't believe I earned them. It wasn't a surprise. Most of his COs hated him after reading his record.

'I'd like to sit down and hammer out the details of the assignment since Major Sheppard will be working for me.' Weir stared at Sumner pointedly.

'I would agree since there are military exceptions to that assignment.' Sumner replied with a calmness that belied the tension in his face. 'But we really don't have time for that today.'

Great; power struggles already, John mused silently. He shot O'Neill a look to see if the General had noticed. O'Neill met his gaze with a healthy dose of amusement so yes, he knew and he knew exactly how awkward it was going to make John's life. John would be irked but he guessed he had O'Neill to thank for the exception that he'd noted in his orders which said his primary duty would be piloting if they found flight capable spacecraft.

'Well, we'll have to discuss this on the other side.' Weir said brightly. There was a touch of steel in her tone that John had heard before in Antarctica.

'If we get to the other side.' Sumner countered.

'I guess I'll have to be the optimist in our team, Colonel.' Weir returned. She turned back to John. 'Did you at least get to enjoy your leave?'

John could see Sumner's disgust that John had been on leave out of the corner of his eye. He stiffened because the Colonel couldn't think John had been happy about it, could he? Or maybe he was just inclined to think the worst of John. Well, so be it.

John smirked deliberately. 'I did a lot of surfing.' He'd also read the stuff O'Neill had sent him and completed the personal preparations he'd needed to do in the hope he would be joining the expedition but Sumner didn't need to know that.

Sumner didn't hide his disgust at the word surfing. O'Neill let out a snort behind him. Weir's lips twitched as though she realised John was deliberately provoking Sumner and was amused by it. She probably was, John realised.

'Well, leave's over, Major.' Sumner said. 'We don't have anyone spare to babysit you this morning. I trust you can gear up and get to the gate without someone holding your hand?'

'I'm sure I'll manage, sir.' John said blandly rather than rise to the baiting.

'You'll need to stop by the infirmary and have a full physical too.' O'Neill said cheerfully. 'I think they want more of your blood before you leave in case we need to clone you.'

John's eyebrows shot up. Clone?

'Don't worry, just joking.' O'Neill assured him. 'Kind of.' He took in their small group in one glance. 'So I suppose I should say something inspirational but as I haven't had coffee yet, maybe we can all just get back to work?'

Weir smiled somewhat fondly at O'Neill. 'An excellent idea, General.'

Sumner nodded an acceptance. 'General.' He darted another dark look at John and made his escape.

'I can show you the way to the infirmary, Major.' Weir offered, motioning towards the open door.

'I'll take him. I haven't finished with him yet.' O'Neill said, stopping John from taking the step he'd been about to take towards her.

Weir nodded briskly although another unhappy look slid across her face before she replaced it with a more diplomatic smile. 'Of course. I'll see you in the gate room, Major.' She stepped backwards and disappeared.

John focused on O'Neill.

'Surfing?' O'Neill repeated dryly, one scarred eyebrow rising.

'Waves were great, sir.' John replied evenly.

'You're not going to make this easy on yourself, are you, Sheppard?' O'Neill got to his feet. 'Come on. Sumner was right about there not being a lot of people around to help you navigate the SGC today – we pretty much told anyone who wasn't needed to be here not to be here.' He sighed as he led the way from his office back to the elevator. 'Unfortunately, it turns out being a General means I'm needed.'

John smiled. He liked O'Neill. He wished O'Neill was coming with them instead of Sumner.

The elevator was surprisingly empty. John followed the General in and watched which floor he chose.

O'Neill pushed his hands into his pants pockets. 'For what's worth I will say that I think they're going to need you.' He looked at John seriously for a long moment. 'But you're not going to be able to save everybody, Sheppard.'

'I can try, sir.' The words slipped out before John could stop them.

O'Neill smiled knowingly. 'And that's why they need you.'

O'Neill got out of the elevator and John followed him down another corridor. He pointed at the door. 'Doctor's through that door. I'll get somebody to bring your gear up. I have to check on Carter and make sure she hasn't killed Siler or McKay for messing around with her gate.' He patted Sheppard's shoulder as he took a step back. 'My sage advice for what it's worth: trust your scientists. They'll be the ones who save _your_ ass most of the time. Good luck, Sheppard.'

'Yes, sir.' John made a half-hearted effort to get into an 'at attention' pose as O'Neill sauntered away. As soon as O'Neill turned the corner, John immediately dropped the tension out of his frame and stared around at the concrete walls.

What was he doing? Aliens? Spacecraft? An expedition to another galaxy and the lost city of Atlantis? A military leader who hated him and who already had a serious power struggle going on with the civilian leader who John effectively reported to? This was going to be a disaster.

'Good going, John.' He berated himself quietly.

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. OK, OK. He could do this. He'd out-flown an alien drone thing. He'd sat in a chair and conjured a solar system out of thin air. He had a mutant gene. He could step into a wormhole and explore a lost city in another galaxy. He opened his eyes again. It was time to leave his past behind and start his future.

o-O-o

Daniel sat in front of the whiteboard and stared at the text unseeingly. The Atlantis expedition had left hours before; left without him. The video images from the MALP had been fascinating showing an architecture that was startling and grand. It had looked like there were no Ancients in residence but they hadn't really expected to find any; all the preparations had assumed the city would be abandoned.

He wondered what the expedition was doing; how they were feeling. They hadn't made the contact time if they had been able to connect back to Earth so the prevailing theory was that the city must have lacked the necessary ZPM required for the dial up.

The expedition was stranded a galaxy away from home on an alien planet in an Ancient city.

The want – the need – to be there spiked through him sharply. He should have – what? Abandoned his team? Run through the Stargate behind the expedition with only the clothes on his back?

Daniel took off his glasses and pinched the brow of his nose. It had been a long couple of months. The weeks in Antarctica had produced the location of Atlantis but it hadn't been as productive in providing an answer to their Anubis problem. The project had unearthed a stash of drones but no other weapons; nothing else to help them.

Nothing.

It felt very much like failure.

There was something about Anubis – something that hovered at the back of his mind – some memory that nagged at him. It was like an itch in the middle of his back. No matter how much he squirmed and contorted to reach it, he couldn't. But Daniel was certain that it had something to do with when he'd been Ascended. Probably something to do with what had happened at Abydos with the Eye of Ra and the stupid, _stupid_ deal Ascended him had apparently made to give Anubis the Eye.

Stupid.

But whatever it was, it was driving this need to defeat Anubis; to eradicate him from existence. The depth of that need scared him. He wasn't a pacifist. In the face of Ra he had encouraged the Abydonians to take up arms even the children; he'd hated Apophis for stealing his wife and hadn't been inclined to mercy; he genuinely believed that the Goa'uld as a species were nothing more than parasites who stole the lives of others and didn't deserve to live. But he didn't _like_ violence. He preferred to talk his way out of trouble; preferred debate to solving things with fists and guns. It worried him that he could want someone, some living creature even one as vile as Anubis, dead that much.

So: failure. He hadn't discovered what he'd needed to in Antarctica and he hadn't gone to Atlantis to find it.

Sam appeared suddenly in his eye-line. She was dressed to leave in civilian clothing of a leather jacket over well-worn jeans and a blue sweater that Daniel knew Cassie had bought for her.

'Hey,' Sam said waving to recapture his attention from her sweater, 'are you OK?' Her blue eyes were brimming over with concern.

'Yes.' Daniel shook his head. 'No. I don't know.' He folded his arms over his chest and shrugged, dredging up a smile. 'I'm still here.'

Sam hovered for a moment and took the stool beside him with a sigh. 'You know I was going to talk to you about this in Antarctica and I chickened out.'

Daniel shifted to look at her, confused. 'What?'

'You wanted to go to Atlantis.'

'Yes.' Daniel agreed. He wanted to go to Atlantis; he'd never hidden that he wanted to go to Atlantis.

'Are you…' Sam worried at her lip and sighed again. 'Are you unhappy?'

'Unhappy?' Daniel repeated, blinking at her. Maybe he was more tired than he thought. 'Why would you think I was unhappy?'

'I don't know,' Sam said slowly, 'maybe because you want to leave and be somewhere else?'

He really was stupid.

'I promised myself when you came back that if you…if I thought you…' Sam stumbled through her words. 'I promised I'd talk to you if you were unhappy.'

Daniel turned to her hurriedly. 'I'm not unhappy, Sam.' He took her hand and tangled their fingers together. 'I'm not unhappy; I swear that…_this_ is not _that_. I promise.'

Sam squeezed his fingers gently as she searched his expression. 'OK. So do you want to tell me what it is if it isn't that?'

He gave a snort. 'I'm not sure I know.' He sighed as he searched for the words to explain. 'I just have this deep down gut feeling that the Ancients knew the answer to defeating Anubis; that the answer is in Atlantis.'

Sam's gaze sharpened. 'Is this like when you knew about Bra'tac and Rya'c being in trouble?'

'Not exactly,' Daniel said, 'I'm not getting visions or anything. It's just…just a feeling.' He shrugged again, unable to explain it further.

'OK.' Sam pressed her lips together. He could almost hear her thinking. 'You know it's too surprising.'

'It isn't?' Daniel said surprised. He shifted round to look at her more fully.

Sam shook her head, the blonde strands catching the artificial light and gleaming gold. 'On Abydos, when we had the Eye and you appeared to us, you were absolutely convinced that the lost city on the tablet was the answer to stopping Anubis.'

'I was?' Daniel frowned. He'd heard about what had happened; had read the reports; had been told. But it was the first time someone had mentioned his certainty.

'Maybe,' Sam began tentatively, 'maybe your need to go to Atlantis is your subconscious trying to remind you of that.'

Daniel's fingers tightened on hers for a moment. 'Maybe.' He conceded. He breathed in deeply; taking in the familiar scent of books; of paper and ink that suffused his office. His eyes caught on his picture of Sha're. He jerked his gaze away. 'I know why we weren't allowed to go, I mean without a guarantee of getting straight back, and I know we're needed here, but…I just can't help but wish we'd gone with them.'

'We?' Sam asked, starting to smile.

Daniel nodded. 'What?' He frowned as something occurred to him. 'You thought I wanted to go alone?'

Sam raised one elegant eyebrow. 'Well, Doctor Weir might not have helped by campaigning to have just you join the expedition.'

He flushed. 'I didn't mean to…I mean, I'm sorry…'

She waved off his apology. 'Don't worry about it.' She sighed. 'It's probably more my problem really.' She ducked her head. 'I guess I've been feeling a little insecure about the whole leading thing. I mean, I haven't had the evaluation yet to confirm that I am the leader and…between that and Antarctica and helping the expedition get ready to go we haven't had much time as a team lately.'

'I guess not.' Daniel murmured. He squeezed her fingers again. 'You know Teal'c and I love having you as our leader, right?'

She blushed even as she rolled her eyes at him. Her gaze suddenly darted to the clock and she winced. 'I should get going otherwise Pete's going to think I stood him up again.'

Daniel swallowed down the urge to ask her how it was going with her boyfriend. He nodded and let go of her hand. She hugged him briefly before she slipped off the stool and made to leave.

'Sam?' Daniel stopped her just as she reached the open door.

She looked back at him questioningly.

Daniel got off his stool and shoved his hands in his pockets. 'Is…what you said about my wanting to leave like…like before. Do you think that's why Jack's been such an ass about my wanting to go?'

Sam's expression shifted from inquisitive to thoughtful to rueful. 'You should probably ask him, Daniel. He headed out about an hour ago.' She tapped the door jamb lightly and walked away.

Daniel grimaced. Talk to Jack. Right, because that was always easy. He sighed and his eyes drifted again to the whiteboard. Maybe he should email Aiyana's journal to Jonas the next time the wormhole was up between Langara and Earth. Jonas had a good grasp of Ancient and he had known Aiyana, had spoken with her. Maybe he would find something in the journal that meant something that Daniel had overlooked because he hadn't been around when they'd met Aiyana.

He hadn't been around.

Because Daniel had been Ascended; living on another plane of existence that had no interest in getting involved with the lives on the lower planes. Resentment at his Ascended-self surged through him again. He pushed it away and started to pack up.

It was a couple of hours before he found himself outside of Jack's house, dressed in jeans, a checked shirt and a warm coat. He rapped on the door and waited for Jack to answer.

Jack opened the door, barefoot and similarly dressed in jeans and a t-shirt. There was a beer in the hand not on the door. He beckoned Daniel inside, went to the kitchen and came back with another beer.

Daniel took it and sat down in the chair across from the sofa. The television was playing an old movie, it was on low, the sound barely background noise. Jack sat down on the sofa and put his feet up on the coffee table.

'Some days,' Daniel began, 'some days I see you in Hammond's office and have to remind myself it's your office now and that I'm not in another reality.'

Jack tipped the beer towards him. 'I have to remind myself of the same thing.'

'Really?' Daniel glanced over at him, frowning.

'There's been a lot of changes in the last couple of months.' Jack shrugged. 'It's going to take some time for them to seem real.'

'Is that why you didn't want me going to Atlantis? Another change?' Daniel asked, forcing himself to ask casually.

'Bad things happen when you go off on your own, Daniel.' Jack pointed him. 'Things like you getting kidnapped and shot at.'

'Not all the time.'

'Well, there was that time you saved Kelowna and got a life-threatening amount of radiation.' Jack retorted sharply.

Daniel leaned forward suddenly, hunching over, his elbows on his knees, the beer dangling between his clasped hands. 'Maybe you're right because I went off alone when I Ascended and that obviously ended badly since Anubis destroyed Abydos and all.'

'I didn't mean…you have to let that go, Daniel.' Jack said exasperated. He took his feet off the coffee table and sat up. 'I figured that was why you wanted to go to Atlantis.'

'Yeah,' Daniel took a drink of his beer, 'I still think the answer is there.'

'So they'll find it and bring it back.' Jack said. 'Or we'll go and get it if we don't hear from them soon enough.' He shrugged. 'Either way, you're needed here more than there, Daniel.'

Daniel nodded, accepting that Jack would never give him another answer.

They both fell silent. Daniel thought about the Atlantis expedition again; their first night in an alien city. He knew how that felt even if it had been a long time since he and Jack had taken that first trip through the wormhole.

'Do you remember that first night on Abydos?' Daniel asked eventually.

'Eating that alien armadillo and you accidentally getting hitched?' Jack took a gulp of beer. 'Yeah, I might remember that.'

'I keep wondering what they're doing, the expedition, I mean.' Daniel rested his head back against the cushion behind him and stared up the ceiling. The bottle was cold in his hand.

'You think they're eating armadillo and getting hitched?' Jack tossed back.

Daniel gave an unwilling laugh. 'God, I hope so.' His eyes met Jack's across the den. 'I wouldn't change that.'

'Me either.' Jack twisted the beer bottle in his hands and looked away. 'Well,' he smirked, 'maybe the armadillo, Chicken Man.'

Daniel laughed.

Jack smiled and raised his beer. 'To the Atlantis expedition.'

It was a good toast; one that needed to be made. He hoped that the expedition would be OK; that they would have explore and make discoveries; that they would come home. That they would find the answer he couldn't.

Daniel raised his own beer bottle in reply. 'To their adventure.'


	22. A Question of Leadership

**Author's Note:** Sam/Jack UST. Mention of Sam/Pete. Jack/Team friendship. Sam & Jonas friendship. I have a feeling I picked up the combat boots/stilettos thing from someone else as it feels very familiar but can't think where but whoever it was who thought of it first should probably get the credit for coming up with that allusion.

**Zero Hour Recap: **_Jack gets to the SGC and is greeted by Walter to be briefed on his way to his office; there's a team requesting permission for a plant to be brought to the SGC; bunting that needs to be decided upon for the President's imminent visit and a new aide for Jack: Mark Gilmore. Gilmore is shown to his own office and a stack of folders by Walter. _

_SG1 waits impatiently for their briefing; they want to follow-up a lead on a facility abandoned by Anubis that can be accessed by a device found by the Jaffa. Jack hears them out but schedules the mission for the following day when SG3 can attend. Sam is later assured by Teal'c and Daniel that Jack's decision is not about her and she thanks them for their support. Jack gets to see the unique plant which has growing capabilities and locks in the same room a warring delegation who have come to Earth for mediation._

_The next day, Mark greets Jack at the elevator. SG1 heads out leaving a pensive Jack behind at the SGC. Sam leaves SG3 holding the Stargate and heads out to do the recon mission with the rest of SG1. They are ring down into the facility. An Alkesh buzzes overhead and Reynolds can't make contact with Sam. He reports back to the SGC but they send backup but can't find SG1. Meanwhile back at the SGC, the plant is growing in the artificial lights and taking over the lab. Ba'al contacts the SGC. He claims that he has SG1 and he wants Camulus. He gives Jack a day to think it over._

_The next day, Camulus is brought to the SGC. Mark wonders if it isn't too late already for SG1 and Reynolds says SG1 didn't give up when Ba'al had O'Neill, and no-one at the SGC will give up on them. Jack tries to bluff Camulus into giving them something but he doesn't. Camulus tells Jack of a location – an Ancient lab. SG3 check it out and come back with a ZPM. The plant is slowly taking over the entire base and the Stargate is offline. Ba'al dials in and Jack tells him that if he sends through Sam, the gate will be fixed in a snap. Ba'al gives him another day._

_The Secret Service wants to cancel the President's visit; Jack tells them to give it another day. Thanks to the plant Bill Lee finds that the ZPM has been corrupted and would blow up the planet if plugged in. Jack makes a deal with Camulus; he'll go to Ba'al supposedly in exchange and Camulus will give the corrupted ZPM to Ba'al so he can blow himself up with it. SG3 go for the exchange but SG1 isn't returned. Later, Jack gets called to the gate room where some of the SG teams are and gets a vote of confidence from Reynolds and the rest of the SGC._

_Jack is on his way home when an incoming wormhole sounds; it's SG1. They've been trapped in the facility for the last week and not held captive by Ba'al but they're under fire. Jack goes against protocol and lets them back into the SGC. The next day, the day of the President's visit, Jack confirms Sam passed her evaluation and confesses he didn't give Ba'al the explosive ZPM but the drained ZPM. Mark confesses to Jack that he was a spy sent in to see if Jack was a fit commander before the President gave his official seal of approval. Jack says he knows; Hammond told him. Mark tells him that he respects Jack very much. As they walk out, Jack asks whether the alien delegation was let out of the room and whether they appreciated the fruit basket… _

**A Question of Leadership**

It was impressive, President Henry Hayes mused as he competently split his attention between the British IOC representative and the rest of the briefing room. Not the Stargate, although it had looked very pretty and hellishly impressive all lit up with its blue event horizon when they'd given him the grand tour, and not the SGC itself. The underground bunker was just that; a concrete rather joyless installation, even when it was decked out in bunting. No, what was impressive was the way that General Jack O'Neill and his team interacted to ensure all the important people were handled.

Supposedly it was O'Neill's former team but Henry believed it was going to be some time before either the General or his team-mates saw it that way, if they ever would. He observed them even as he replied back to Lawrence Smythe about the British scientists that were due to join the Stargate Research and Development team at Area 51. He could tell O'Neill was getting to the end of his attention span with the Chief of the Air Force, General Jumper. Jumper had lasted longer than anyone else who had spoken with the SGC commander and that probably had more to do with O'Neill's respect for Jumper compared to everyone else. He wasn't surprised when Lieutenant Colonel Carter stepped up to O'Neill's shoulder and eased herself into the conversation with a bright smile and a respectful question.

Henry took a sip of his drink to hide his smile and absently answered Smythe. Samantha Carter reminded him of her father. Henry had served with Jacob enough to appreciate the other man's diplomatic abilities and political aptitude. Sam seemed to have inherited the same skills although from what Henry remembered of the mission reports it was usually Daniel Jackson who stepped up as the diplomat in SG1.

It had been Jackson who had intervened when it looked like O'Neill was going to deck the French IOC representative. Henry had watched as Jackson had suddenly appeared beside O'Neill and cut in smoothly before O'Neill could say anything. Moreover, Jackson had been talking French. Jackson had subtly manoeuvred Pierre LaCoste away from O'Neill. Teal'c, the Jaffa, had engaged O'Neill, diverting whatever annoyance had built up, before handing him over to Jumper.

Impressive.

He found himself slightly envious. His staff knew him well and he could see his Chief of Staff already gearing up to move in and excuse Henry from his discussion with Smythe but they weren't as good as SG1. He doubted any other team on the planet was as good as SG1.

Colonel Reynolds stepped up to join Samantha, O'Neill and Jumper. Sam beamed at the new arrival and the clearly planned hand-off happened so smoothly Henry was impressed anew; Jumper was left with Reynolds and O'Neill was ushered across the floor to Henry himself – a minute before his Chief of Staff could make his move. Sam would take the IOC representative, Henry realised, while he and O'Neill moved into the office for their planned meeting. Masterful.

'Mister President.' O'Neill said as Smythe stumbled to a halt noticing their approach for the first time.

'General.' Henry replied easily.

'Smith.' O'Neill said dryly and Henry had no doubt that the General knew it wasn't the way Smythe wanted his name pronounced. Before Smythe's balding blond hair could get too ruffled, O'Neill turned to the woman beside him. 'I don't believe you've met the new SG1 leader, Lieutenant Colonel Samantha Carter.'

Henry watched as Sam offered her hand to Smythe with a wide smile and Smythe blushed and stumbled over his words of greeting in response, becoming more British with every stutter.

'Congratulations on your position, Colonel.' Henry said brightly. 'And your first successful off-world mission.' He raised his eyebrows slightly. 'Am I remembering that there was a time dilation field involved?'

Sam nodded. 'We couldn't use the rings that had delivered us into the facility because they'd only been set up to account for the disparity in time fields one way. Luckily I was able to fix it.'

'Remarkable.' Smythe said.

'Isn't she?' Jack beamed proudly.

There was no hint on his face of the distress Henry's spy had noted during the week SG1 had been absent, although to be fair to O'Neill, the distress had been caused by the belief that his former team-mates had been captured by Ba'al.

Henry smiled at Sam. 'Well, I think I speak for everyone when I say it's a relief to know that you hadn't fallen into Ba'al's hands as he claimed.'

Sam nodded. She glanced towards Jack and they exchanged a silent look that communicated a lot of things; relief and gratitude, remembered pain and horror.

Sam turned back to Smythe. 'Mister Smythe,' she said politely, 'I wanted to discuss the latest British applicants for the science team with you.' She turned to Henry with a formal nod. 'Mister President, General, if you'll excuse us?'

'Of course, Colonel.' Henry said with a small smirk.

'Carter.' O'Neill replied.

They both watched as Sam manoeuvred Smythe over to the buffet that had been set out on the large table on the opposite side of the room.

'Shall we, sir?' O'Neill pointed with his punch glass over to his open office door.

Henry nodded and let O'Neill lead the way. It was O'Neill who closed the door behind him though leaving Henry to make the decision on where to sit. Henry took one of the visitor chairs, leaving O'Neill his chair on the other side of the desk; Henry didn't play those types of power games. He was surprised when O'Neill eschewed it and sat down in the second visitor chair. Perhaps O'Neill was more politically savvy than he seemed, Henry mused, pleased at the gesture of setting them on an equal footing and the same side.

Henry briefly glanced out of the inner window to the briefing room where the visiting political and military dignitaries continued the reception along with the SGC's finest. The inner window was the reason why no-one from his Secret Service detail had followed him in although he knew an agent would be positioned at the door to the corridor, and he could see another move into position to cover the door back into the briefing room. It seemed strange that nobody was looking at the General's office but Henry figured that was because the SGC guys were happily keeping everyone else's attention diverted elsewhere.

'Your Colonel Carter is a scary woman.' Henry said as his gaze landed again on Smythe who was holding a full plate of food and nodding more enthusiastically at Sam than he had ever done to anyone in the entire time Henry had known him. He turned back in time to see O'Neill's eyes lit up with pride and amusement.

'Yes, she is.' O'Neill said. 'She's…' he struggled momentarily for a description, his hand weaving in the air. 'Exceptional.'

'Exceptionally scary.' Henry pointed a finger at O'Neill. 'I'd blame you for that but I served with her father.'

O'Neill's eyes lit up even more and he wrestled back a smirk. 'You should meet his symbiote.'

'I hope to get that opportunity.' Henry said. He settled back in his seat. 'Have we heard from Jacob since the Tok'ra took their toys and ran away?'

'Not officially.' O'Neill shrugged at Henry's questioning eyebrow. 'I think Bra'tac has some kind of communication thing worked out with Jacob though. He's occasionally passed messages that seem….familiar in tone.'

'Convenient.' Henry commented dryly. He sighed. 'Samantha must miss her father.'

'She does. We all do.' O'Neill admitted. 'Jacob and Selmak contributed hugely to our previous successes. I hope they will again.'

Henry nodded in agreement. 'I heard pretty much the same from George. He apologises for not being here but he had some fires to put out at the Pentagon.' He waited a moment. 'I'm glad we finally get the chance to talk face to face. I'm not going to convince you to call me Henry any more than I convinced George, am I?'

'No, sir,' O'Neill said another smile flitting about his lips, 'but you should feel free to call me Jack.'

'Jack.' Henry said with satisfaction. He could have called him that anyway but he had been waiting for the permission. He respected Jack and his record too much for anything else; possibly respected him too much since he was supposed to be Jack's Commander-in-Chief and his ultimate boss. He schooled his expression automatically to hide his thoughts and refocused on the previous topic.

'You know Carter is scarier to stand off against than Anubis? There she was in my office arguing to go back to Antarctica and I had to throw my serving Jacob at her like a grenade before she'd let up.' He paused. 'I'm certain she could take over the country if she put her mind to it.'

'More like the universe, sir.' Jack replied lightly.

Henry had the sinking feeling neither of them was truly joking. 'Like I said scary.' He sighed. 'Actually your whole team is scary.' He could still see Jackson and Teal'c backing their then acting team leader up in the Oval Office just waiting for the moment she told them she was staging a mutiny. 'I can see why you're grey.'

'That's all Daniel.' Jack said. His hand twitched as though he was tempted to drag it through his short crop but he kept it glued to the chair's arm.

'He to blame for George being bald too?' Henry shot back, amused.

'I'm sure that was all me.' Jack allowed, his expression warming with his self-deprecation.

'Didn't you shoot Doctor Jackson recently?' Henry wondered out loud. He was sure that had been in a report somewhere.

'In my defence, Anubis was occupying him at the time.' Jack flushed guiltily anyway and Henry determined that probably jokes about shooting people were a little out of order.

'What is it with these bad guys who won't die anyway?' Henry asked to smooth over his faux pas.

'We'll get him eventually. We always do.'

Anyone else would have sounded arrogant and self-aggrandising but Jack was so matter-of-fact that Henry believed him. He couldn't deny the warm feeling of protection that suffused him. 'I'm sure you will.' He shook himself a little. 'Are we certain that he's not dead? The report said Colonel Carter diverted the Stargate to an ice planet?'

'Carter and Daniel say we can't guarantee it so…no.' Jack replied with a brusque honesty that Henry appreciated.

'So we should probably talk about what we're supposed to talk about.' Henry changed the subject. He held Jack's gaze firmly. 'You passed your test with flying colours.'

'Thank you, sir.' Jack said dryly.

Henry smiled a little at the not-so well hidden insolence. He'd never been able to achieve that line himself when he'd served. Neither had George but Jacob…Jacob had had it down to a fine art. 'My cousin had a couple of recommendations.'

Jack's eyebrows shot upwards. 'Your cousin?'

Henry grimaced and waved the implied criticism at the nepotism away. 'My mother's side. He's a good kid.'

'Was he really a CIA analyst?' Jack asked.

Henry nodded. 'But he'll be working for the Secretary of State as of tomorrow.'

'Damn.' Jack sighed. 'I would have given him a job; he was good.'

'He might have taken you up on it.' Henry admitted. Mark had been effusive in his admiration for both the General and the SGC. 'But my aunt would kill me if he was stationed here.'

'I assume she's as scary as Carter.' Jack said lightly.

Henry was pleased Jack was feeling comfortable enough to joke with him. 'Scarier.'

'You mentioned recommendations?' Jack prompted, shifting in his chair. His brown eyes showed nothing but genuine interest.

'Yes. Firstly,' Henry pointed at him, 'you should probably hire your own administrative assistant. According to Mark you need one.'

Jack winced but acquiesced with a brief nod.

'And no,' Henry forestalled the question he was sure was coming, 'you have to take it out of your existing budget.'

Jack gave a short laugh but nodded again. 'And second?'

'And second…' Henry took a moment to assess the best way to frame it, 'and second, you need to get some distance from SG1.'

Jack looked patently unsurprised by the assessment.

'Look,' Henry said as the silence stretched, 'I remember myself how difficult it can be to start drawing lines after a change in rank and a new command post.'

'With respect, sir, this isn't the first time I've had to make an adjustment after a change in rank.' Jack said evenly, but his hands were curled into fists against his thighs.

'But not when you've just served for almost eight years with the same team.' Henry shot back. 'There are bound to be…teething problems.'

Jack huffed but he stayed quiet and Henry took it for the concession it was.

'I appreciate there were extenuating circumstances here too,' Henry said soberly, 'George told me it's the first time you've dealt face to face with Ba'al since…' he trailed away unable to think of a diplomatic way to say _he tortured you._

'Dealing with him wasn't the issue,' Jack said firmly, waving a hand back and forth, 'it isn't pleasant and he's a sadistic son-of-a-bitch,' he paused, 'but he's predictable; they all are.'

'But the thought that he had your team…' Henry pressed.

Jack remained silent, a muscle twitching in his jaw, but Henry nodded slowly as though Jack had agreed that his supposition was correct; that the idea that his team might have been going through a similar torture to that which Jack had endured at Ba'al's hand had been the overriding worry pressing on Jack's mind for the past week.

'Like I said,' Henry said lightly, 'extenuating circumstances.'

'But?' prompted Jack dryly.

'But I need you to tell George the minute you think your feelings, and believe me when I say that I don't necessarily have issues with you having feelings for your old team, after so many years it would be odd if you didn't, but if those feelings become a problem with your command decisions, then we need to know.' Henry stated bluntly.

Jack nodded. 'That's fair, sir.' His tension gave away that he wasn't happy to be confronted with it and Henry couldn't blame him for that.

'And on that theme,' Henry said lightening his tone, 'you do realise that the moment the Atlantis expedition makes contact again, Elizabeth is likely to request we send Jackson through?' He smoothed his tie down.

Jack's impassive face was impressive; he'd obviously learned it from Teal'c. 'You mean demand.'

'I mean demand.' Henry conceded with a sigh. Talk about scary women…Doctor Elizabeth Weir was very good at her job.

'Daniel's a member of SG1.' Jack stated.

And there was Jack glowering at him and looking scary…Henry sighed. 'He's also the foremost authority on the Ancients and is by far our most experienced linguist. You got lucky this time because we couldn't justify sending both him and Major Sheppard on an expedition that could be stranded for a while.'

'And when the Atlantis expedition makes contact and there is a way for Daniel to travel back and forth, I'm sure Colonel Carter and I would be amenable to the idea of a temporary assignment.' Jack said firmly.

Henry gave a harrumph of agreement, unwillingly admitting to himself that he had somehow forgotten to include Sam in the equation of deciding the fate of Daniel Jackson. He didn't have to – he was the Commander-in-Chief after all – but he also figured he didn't want her mad at him. He changed the topic slightly. 'You said 'when' so I assume that you do think they've survived despite their lack of contact?'

'We knew it was a possibility that they wouldn't have the power to make a return call and could get stranded for a while.' Jack said decisively. 'They have good people.'

'And if they have run into trouble?' Henry posited idly.

Jack held his gaze. 'Sumner's good. He and Sheppard together will make a great team once they get over the, uh…'

'Pissing contest?' Henry suggested dryly. It hadn't escaped his notice that the two men on paper were likely to have a serious clash of personality.

'That,' agreed Jack.

A sharp knock on the inner door back to the conference room had them both turning. Jack called out for them to enter and Henry wasn't surprised when it was the competent Chief Master Sergeant reminding them that their meeting time was over and it was time for the President to make his departure. The door closed again and Henry got to his feet, Jack only a heartbeat behind him.

Henry fastened his suit jacket. 'You're doing a great job, Jack. Whatever they say, the IOC and the Pentagon both consider you the only one they trust guarding the front line.'

'I have a great team here at the SGC.' Jack said immediately.

Henry nodded and adjusted his cuffs. 'Well, this has been fun. I'll have to visit more often.' Jack's face was a picture and Henry preened internally at his ability to horrify him. 'You know I always knew we were going to get along.'

Jack sighed. 'Yes, Mister President.'

o-O-o

'There's a Colonel Kendrick here to see you, sir.' Walter hovered in the door.

He might have been a spy for the President but Mark had been surprisingly efficient and Jack had the impression Walter mourned his absence more than anyone else on base. But despite the President's recommendation he get someone else, Jack knew he'd finally managed to get on top of the work and Jack was holding off.

'Is he on the schedule?' Jack asked brusquely. He couldn't remember it from the briefing that morning and he was getting much better at keeping his schedule clear in his own head.

He picked up a pen to sign the stack of forms in the folder he'd just flipped open on his desk, the one with the post-it note that Walter had handily written on 'just sign these.' They had worked out a system: for forms that Jack had no interest in but would sign because he apparently was the only one who could, there was the 'just sign' note; for forms that Jack had to read and sign-off regardless that he wasn't interested in reading them, there was 'read and sign;' and for forms that Jack was interested in and had to sign-off, there was no note but Jack was considering making Walter leave a note with a smiley face for those.

'No, sir, but he's from the Office of Special Investigations and insists on speaking to you about Teal'c.' Walter gave him the 'it sucks but you should probably do this' face.

Jack prided himself that he was getting better at interpreting all the different kinds of faces that Walter aimed in his direction. He sighed. 'Fine; send him in.'

'Yes, sir,' Walter said, 'your next meeting is with Colonel Carter in her lab at oh-twelve-hundred, sir. She wants to brief you on P6X418.'

Jack nodded briskly. His old team had become very good at scheduling 'briefing' sessions either at breakfast or around lunch time. Invariably the briefing session would begin or end with SG1 partaking of whichever meal and Jack tagging along. He had been trying very hard to separate himself from his team-mates in his head; they were SG1, he was Hammond. He had to get used to it. But he missed them all too much not to spend the time with them and he had instigated a new practice of whichever meal he didn't spend with SG1 he spent with another team. He thought it was scaring the hell out of some of the other teams but nobody could accuse him of favouritism.

Kendrick entered and Jack made a sweeping review of the officer and found him wanting. He reminded him of every officious toady he had ever had the misfortune to come across; balding, bad suit – he wasn't even in uniform – and a pinched expression that said he had a stick lodged somewhere painful. He had a blue folder in one hand.

'General.' Kendrick held out his free hand and Jack reached over his desk to shake it politely.

Diplomacy, he reminded himself; politics. He had to play nice. He scowled anyway. 'What's this about?'

'You petitioned us on the matter of Teal'c's approval to live off base.' Kendrick said. 'I am the official case worker.'

'Really.' Jack pursed his lips. 'Well, it was nice of you to come all this way to introduce yourself but…'

'Yesterday, Teal'c violated the rules governing his on-going permission to live off base.' Kendrick handed over the blue folder.

Jack took it reluctantly and flipped it open. There were pictures of Teal'c in jogging clothes in a park talking with a bunch of teenagers and an old man. Anger flitted through him. 'You have him under surveillance?'

Kendrick bristled at his tone. 'It's standard procedure for the first ninety days.'

'So, what?' Jack tossed the folder back to him without looking at the rest. 'I don't see the issue with Teal'c talking with people.'

'You ignored the transcript of his conversation. He threatened the group of teenagers by telling them that if they continued to harass the old man they'd have to deal with him.' Kendrick stated priggishly.

'Teal'c saved some old guy from being hassled by some punks and yet you don't think that's a good thing?' Jack drawled incredulously with enough edge in his tone that Kendrick shifted uncomfortably under his gaze.

'It draws attention to him.' Kendrick rejoined. 'If some journalist was to take an interest in his good Samaritan act, it could blow the programme wide open.'

As much as he hated to admit it, Kendrick had a point. Jack sighed. 'I'll talk to Teal'c.'

'The violation automatically…'

'You know we had the President in the other day,' Jack said conversationally, throwing his pen down and stretching his arms over his head, 'he told Teal'c that he was pleased that someone who had saved Earth so many times was finally able to have a proper home on our planet.' He waited a beat for Kendrick to get the message. 'So, what do you say? Shall I talk to Teal'c or do I pick up my red phone?' He gestured to the phone in question.

'You should tell Teal'c that we'll continue to monitor his living off base.' Kendrick said pompously.

'I'll keep that suggestion in mind.' Jack picked up his pen again and turned his attention back to the unsigned forms. He glanced at Kendrick. 'If that's all?'

Kendrick frowned but nodded a goodbye and left.

Jack signed the forms quickly, shuffled them back into the folder and dropped them on the 'signed' stack. He checked the time and jumped to his feet. He had a few minutes to talk to Teal'c before the briefing with Carter.

He found Teal'c back in his old room. The quartermaster hadn't reassigned the room and Teal'c used it for the rare occasions that it was necessary for him to remain on base. Teal'c was in the middle of meditation, sat on the floor, cross-legged and surrounded by candles. Jack knew Teal'c didn't need to kel no reem for his health since the Jaffa had lost his Goa'uld symbiote but Teal'c enjoyed meditating regardless.

'You are not disturbing me, O'Neill.' Teal'c smiled at Jack's hesitation and motioned for him to enter.

Jack gazed around the room, wondered briefly if Hammond had ever worried about fire hazards, and sat down near to Teal'c on the end of the bed. His knees would not thank him for getting on the floor, Jack justified inwardly.

Teal'c shifted gracefully to face him. 'You wish to speak with me, O'Neill?'

'I had a Colonel Kendrick stop by. The Office of Special Investigations apparently noticed your intervention yesterday with a group of teenagers?'

Teal'c's face remained blank and impassive.

'In the park? Old guy?' Jack's hand made a sweeping motion with each phrase. 'Ring any bells?'

'No bells are ringing, O'Neill,' Teal'c said calmly, 'but I do recall the incident to which you are referring.'

Jack enjoyed the momentary amusement in Teal'c's dark eyes. 'So…'

'Colonel Carter has already informed me that interfering in such a manner may break the rules governing my approval to live in my own home.' Teal'c said quietly.

Carter. Damn. _She_ was Teal'c's team leader. Jack should have taken this to her first.

Jack winced and winced again when Teal'c's eyebrow rose in response to the first wince. Jack gestured futilely with his hand as though the back and forth motion explained everything. Teal'c's features took on a cast of understanding so apparently it did.

'I believe Colonel Carter comprehends that it is difficult for you to sometimes remember that you are no longer SG1 team leader.' Teal'c said comfortingly.

'She shouldn't have to comprehend; I should have a handle on this already.' Jack retorted without thinking. He pushed a hand through his hair and closed his eyes briefly, realising he'd given his own inner turmoil away with the unthinking response. He opened them to find Teal'c looking back at him evenly.

Teal'c inclined his head. 'I feel very much the same about living among the Tau'ri,' he said, 'but I am finding that I must adjust my thinking.' He paused. 'Colonel Carter informed me that it is…early days.'

Jack huffed out a breath. 'It's just…' he lapsed into silence again, unable to explain the distance he needed from the team from a command perspective, distance he didn't _want_.

'I understand your dilemma, O'Neill,' Teal'c said quietly, 'when I became First Prime of Apophis, it was difficult for me to disassociate myself with my former comrades despite Bra'tac's teachings and warnings.'

'Warnings?' Jack inquired, thinking he probably wouldn't like the answer.

'Apophis would test my loyalty by ordering me to torture former associates.' Teal'c stated without any inflection to give away his state of mind.

'Oh.' Yeah, he hadn't liked the answer.

'I am certain that you will not face such a choice.'

And Teal'c was right; Jack would likely never face a choice over whether to personally torture a member of his command or not, although since they dealt with the impossible and terrifying on a daily basis he didn't rule it out completely – who knew if there was foothold situation and…and OK, he was just going to dump that entire line of thought.

Jack rested his elbows on his knees and leaned forward. 'You remember when we went to save Bra'tac and Rya'c from that mining camp?'

'I do.' A brief flicker across Teal'c's features betrayed his surprise at Jack's question.

'You were being tortured.' Jack clasped his hands together loosely. 'But I made the choice not to rescue you immediately.'

Teal'c gazed back at him without judgement. They'd never talked about it because Teal'c had understood without them needing to talk about it.

'It was one of the hardest decisions I've ever made in the field.' Jack admitted gruffly. 'We all had to lie there and know what you were going through and…and I thought that that was as bad as it got, you know,' his hand motioned towards Teal'c, 'having to make that decision in the field.'

'But it was not.' Teal'c said quietly.

Jack sighed. 'When I thought you guys had been captured by Ba'al…' he ducked his head rather than face Teal'c's sympathy and pity, 'I know what the sadistic bastard can do and...'

'And you imagined that during the days we were missing we were enduring a similar fate to that which you endured.' Teal'c finished for him.

It had been the worst thing ever. Worse than hearing a team-mate being tortured in the field because back then Jack had known where Teal'c was and what he was enduring but he'd also known how they were going to rescue him and get him home. All he'd had during SG1's absence had been an unremitting play of imagined horrors in his head competing with the new torture of having to fence with Ba'al and deal with his command without his team, _his family_, by his side.

'I imagine it was not unlike the impotence you felt during the time Colonel Carter was missing with the Prometheus.' Teal'c suggested.

Jack's eyes jerked up to Teal'c's calm gaze. Because he had been a mess when Carter had been missing and Teal'c had known why; known it was because of feelings that were more than simply a platonic love between friends.

'Only exacerbated,' Teal'c continued as though Jack hadn't reacted at all, 'by the absence of Daniel Jackson and I along with Colonel Carter.'

'I'm that obvious, huh?' Jack mused out loud. He sat back, his hands coming to rest lightly on his knees.

'To those of us who love you, yes.'

And probably to the whole damned base given the show of support Reynolds had organised for him, Jack thought with chagrin before he registered what Teal'c had said.

'Younger brother, right?' Jack said lightly, refusing to show how touched he was by Teal'c's straightforward declaration.

'Indeed.' Teal'c said simply. 'Trust that we will not leave you behind, O'Neill.'

'I think the President figures the problem might be that I might not be able to leave you guys behind even when I should.' Jack's fingers dug briefly into his knees, remembering the President's words.

'The President is incorrect. Why did you leave me to be tortured?' Teal'c countered. 'Why not rescue me immediately?'

Because it had been the right thing to do tactically and strategically to ensure everyone made it back alive.

Jack didn't bother answering out loud and Teal'c smiled smugly, satisfied he'd made his point that Jack would do the right thing when it was needed.

'Right.' Jack said, pushing himself off the bed. 'Well, clearly my work here is done and I, uh,' his eyes caught on the clock and widened, 'I'm now late for my meeting with Carter.'

Teal'c's dark eyes twinkled in amusement and Jack left before the Jaffa could tease him about it. He hurried to Carter's lab, trying to look as though he wasn't hurrying to Carter's lab because he was a General and Generals did not hurry to their subordinate officers' labs.

He slowed as he approached the door and peeked inside. Carter was frowning at the report in front of her, fingers tapping impatiently on the desk. He winced, cleared his throat and sauntered in as though he wasn't late at all.

'Carter.'

Her head snapped up. 'Sir.' The unspoken 'where the hell have you been?' glared out at him from her blue eyes.

'Sorry,' Jack waved a hand at her as he took up a position on the other side of the bench from her, 'I got held up by a Colonel Kendrick.'

Sam's lips twisted. 'The OSI guy in charge of Teal'c's case?'

'That would be him.' Jack agreed, intrigued that she evidently knew who Kendrick was. 'How did you, uh?'

'His name was on the approval report.' Sam explained with another look that said Jack should have known that. She probably knew every detail of Kendrick's personnel record because Jack knew her and knew she wouldn't think twice about hacking into the system to check out someone who had power over one of her team. 'Was he here about the incident in the park?'

Jack nodded. 'Yeah, I, uh, went to talk to Teal'c,' and that was definitely annoyance that flickered over her face before she ducked her head to hide her expression, 'and he mentioned you'd already handled it which I should have already known.'

Her eyes darted back to his questioningly.

'I should have talked with you first, Carter.' Jack admitted with an apologetic sigh. 'It's just…'

'I understand, sir.' And there was a wealth of understanding in her blue eyes; in the warm tone of her voice and the shy smile that he adored with…

Jack yanked himself back to the conversation. 'Look, you have my permission to kick my ass if I keep stepping on your toes. OK, Carter?'

Her lips twitched and her gaze shifted to affectionate. 'Thank you, sir. I'll try not to take advantage.

Jack bit down on the urge to say she could take advantage of him any time. 'Anyway, good job handling Teal'c's…' a hand gesture encompassed the word 'Teal'cness' which possibly wasn't an actual word.

She bit her lip. 'Actually, I'm not sure I handled it.'

It was Jack's turn to regard her inquisitively.

She made an impatient hand gesture. 'I pointed out that he might have compromised the rules and he raised the eyebrow.'

'Ah.'

''Would you not have intervened in such a circumstance, Colonel Carter?'' Sam mimicked Teal'c well enough that Jack found himself smiling. 'Which you know led to me saying yes, and a whole discussion about what constituted drawing attention to yourself and that it was a question of honour saving old men from kids with no manners and…'

'I get the picture, Carter.' Jack said quickly. He frowned. Teal'c had so snowed him, allowing him to believe that he'd agreed with Carter's admonishment.

'The next time, I'm delegating to Daniel.' Sam said determinedly.

'He laughed at you, huh?' Jack surmised and delegating the issue to Daniel in the future was a suitable revenge; he was proud of her.

'Pretty much.'

'Welcome to my world.' Jack said dryly.

Sam smiled at him.

Jack smiled back at her.

'So.' Jack said after it occurred to him that they should probably do more than smile at each other for the next hour. 'You wanted to brief me on…'

'P6X418.' Sam recovered her own professional poise with an ease Jack envied.

She had a boyfriend now, Jack reminded himself briskly. She didn't love Jack that way anymore. Oh, he was sure she still had some feelings for him but…no, she was with Pete and Jack wasn't going to get in the way of her happiness – and damn it, he was supposed to be getting distance from her, from SG1…

'…so I'd like you to request Jonas's help on this.'

It occurred to Jack that he'd just missed the entire conversation. 'Um…'

'Possible natural forming naquadria, sir.' Sam said without fond exasperation. 'Jonas is the expert. It would be good to have him accompany us for the survey.'

'I'll make the request.' Jack said. As if he ever denied her anything.

Sam beamed at him.

Jack pointed at her. 'And don't think I don't know that this isn't just a ploy to get to see Jonas.'

'We will need him for a few days. Maybe we could bring him back to Earth for dinner with Cassie before he gates back to Langara.' Sam suggested, not denying it and her smile not diminishing at all.

'Barbeque, my place?' Jack suggested. They rarely saw Jonas because of the Langarans insistence that Jonas was too close to Earth to take part in negotiations.

'Sounds great, sir.' Sam said warmly. She tidied her folder away. 'Lunch?'

'Lunch.' Jack agreed. He kicked himself; distance.

Distance.

Not barbeques.

Or lunch.

Or giving into requests to ask for the help of ex-team-mates exiled on their homeworlds.

Jack repressed the urge to sigh as he and Carter made their way to the mess. He knew that he could make the tough decisions when he needed to make them – his conversation with Teal'c had reminded him of that. So maybe he could give himself a break on the little decisions.

Maybe.

o-O-o

'That's the last of these samples done.'

Sam glanced over just in time to see Jonas Quinn carefully pack the last sealed and labelled tube of dirt into the sample box. She immediately dragged her gaze back to the treeline as she was the only one on guard duty; Daniel and Teal'c had gone to do the check-in at the Stargate an hour earlier and wouldn't return for another hour.

'Are we heading to the next sample site or waiting for them to return?' Jonas asked, standing up and stretching.

Sam couldn't help but smile at the sight of her friend back in the familiar SGC uniform with a SG1 patch on his jacket. Jonas had been stunned the day before when he'd arrived on Earth to help gear up and they had presented him with it. Sam wished it was more than a gesture of family and friendship; she would love having Jonas back on the team. But she knew he was committed to helping his home-world rebuild after the attacks from Anubis and their own internal political shenanigans; knew he felt a responsibility to help.

She gestured towards the next site to the West; it was a fifteen minute walk from where they were. 'We should head to the next site. They can meet us there.'

Jonas lifted the strap of his canvas bag over his head so the bag itself settled against his right hip, the strap cutting diagonally across his chest. He picked up the sample box.

Sam altered the grip on her P90 and set off, trusting that Jonas would fall in beside her. It was an enjoyable walk; the sun was out but it wasn't too warm or the air too cold. The scent of grass and earth was fresh and clean. The scenery wasn't the most dramatic Sam had ever seen, it was all trees and rolling green hillsides, but it was pretty enough with patches of yellow wildflowers and an occasional blue flower that reminded Sam of a daffodil in form.

'You know I still can't believe the Council let me come.' Jonas said.

The Langaran Council was a nightmare as far as Sam was concerned.

'Well, even they can't deny understanding more about naquadria might assist in ensuring your planet doesn't blow up any time soon.' Sam quipped.

That had been the argument that had finally won over First Minister Dreylock into allowing Jonas to come with SG1 on their joint scientific survey of P6X418. The idea that there could be naturally forming naquadria was exciting especially as it could lead to additional understanding about the artificial naquadria on Langara. Unfortunately it looked as though the element they'd found wasn't naquadria but something even more volatile and unstable. It was fascinating. Sam couldn't wait to get the samples back to the lab.

'I'm just glad I get to spend the time with you guys.' Jonas said honestly with a smile. 'You haven't told Cassie, have you?'

'No,' Sam grinned back at him, 'we want to surprise her as much as you do. Actually, the General's given her the impression we're all off-world so…' she raised a hand in lieu of further explanation.

Jonas nodded and wiped a hand over his brow. His hair had been cut short again and Sam thought it suited him better than the longer version he sported sometimes. 'I can't believe the Colonel is a General now. Not because he doesn't deserve it,' he said quickly before she could protest, 'but because I never figured he'd leave the field. He always seemed in his element when we were off world.'

'Yeah,' Sam agreed, 'I know what you mean.' She gave a small smile. 'He gets this look every time we head out. I keep half-expecting him to change his mind and come with us.' She shook her head. 'Maybe that's because half the time it feels like I'm only standing in for him.'

'Really?' Jonas frowned at her. 'Because you know as surprised as I was about the Colonel – General – I wasn't surprised at all that you're the leader of SG1 now.' He smiled somewhat self-consciously at her. 'I think that might have to do with the fact that with the Colonel, uh, ill and then, you know Ba'al, and there were vacations…'

She smiled at his rambling.

'Anyway, you led the team a lot when I was part of it.' Jonas finished. 'I was used to you being my team leader just as much as the Colonel.'

Sam was pleased at Jonas's sincerity. 'You know I haven't looked at it that way.' She admitted and maybe she should have. She'd spent so much time worrying about her leadership abilities since making SG1 team leader that she'd never stopped to consider that she'd been performing as the team leader for a long while during Jack's absences. Maybe, Sam considered, maybe she should relax and just enjoy leading SG1. She pointed at a grassy knoll protected by a grove of trees up ahead. 'That should be a good spot for the next sample collection.'

Jonas nodded. He glanced over at her with a curious expression. 'So, how are things going with…is it Pete?'

Sam flushed at the mention of her – what was she calling him? Boyfriend seemed too juvenile; lover seemed too intimate for all that side of their relationship had resumed; significant other? Partner? Guy who she sometimes saw if she wasn't too tired in between missions and he was in town? Maybe she just wasn't cut out for a relationship.

'Maybe I shouldn't have asked?' Jonas prompted gently.

'No, it's…' Sam shrugged. 'Complicated.'

'Relationships usually are.' Jonas quipped.

'We're OK, I guess,' Sam said, 'just, we don't see each other all that often between,' she waved at their surroundings, 'me being off world and Pete's mostly back in Denver now.' Pete's reason for being in Colorado Springs was slowly coming to an end as the trial Pete had been required to testify in as one of the lead police officers and associated investigations wrapped up. 'When we're together it's good.'

Good, but not great, Sam mused in the privacy of her own head as they reached their destination and Jonas stooped to carry out the sampling. Sam checked the perimeter. She repressed a sigh. Pete was the longest running relationship she'd had for years and she had more doubts about her performance as a girlfriend – lover – whatever she was to Pete – than she did her new position. Leading SG1 was comfortable in many respects like wearing an old pair of worn-in combat boots. Navigating a romantic relationship was the opposite, more like wearing a new pair of stiletto heels; thrilling for the first hour but after that they started being uncomfortable enough that there was an increasing urgency to toe the damn things off and walk around in bare feet.

Maybe she should break up with Pete. It was something she had considered more and more since she'd become the SG1 leader. Her career was important and she wanted to do well in the position which meant less time to spend in her personal life – and she had to make Cassie a priority there. Cassie was still getting over Janet's death and Sam was determined to be there for her.

Sure she and Pete had a good time when they were together and Pete was incredibly understanding about the insanity of her schedule but…but that's all it was: good. Solid. Unremarkable. Nothing like the love that poets talked about or songwriters crooned about. Nothing like the love she remembered Jolinar and Martouf sharing; nothing like the love she felt for…

Sam yanked her thoughts hard away from that subject. Was she using Pete? It was a question she had asked herself several times. In truth she'd only started dating him as an exercise to move on from her continuing feelings for Jack. But she had liked Pete, enough to seriously consider a future with him before his confessions of checking into her background and following her to a stakeout. She'd forgiven him though, had begun to date him again. Did she love him? She had been falling in love with him before his confession but it was difficult to untangle her emotions when a part of her was wary about him even though he hadn't done anything since his confession to warrant it. She knew part of that was her own history. She'd almost married a man who'd tried to control her and she was sure it was that memory compounded by the use of Pete's image in Fifth's screwed up Replicator fantasy, which was why she was keeping Pete at a distance. Pete deserved better than to be tarred with the same brush, she thought tiredly.

And perhaps he deserved better than a relationship with a woman whose heart was still largely tied up with another man. Not that she and Jack would ever happen; their promotions had convinced Sam that Jack didn't feel the same way about her anymore. Jack loved her as a friend, would always be there for her as a friend; she took comfort in that. Her motivations of moving on, finding a love she could have, still played in Sam's head. She and Pete were having fun; enjoying spending time together, Sam mused defiantly; so long as they were both on the same page surely that was OK?

Her radio crackled into life. 'Sam, come in.'

'Daniel.' Sam responded, bending her head slightly to talk to the radio in the upper pocket of her tac-vest.

'A Goa'uld cargo ship has just landed five miles due West of the Stargate, Colonel Carter.' Teal'c replied. 'They have not secured the Stargate but I do not believe it will be long before they take such a step.'

Adrenaline jolted through her as she and Jonas exchanged an alarmed look. 'Understood. Meet at the RV point in twenty minutes.'

Twenty minutes later, they hid along a ridge overlooking the Stargate, all four of them on their bellies peering at the two Jaffa who had been sent to guard the 'gate.

Sam lowered her monocular. 'That's a light guard. I don't think they know we're here.'

'I agree.' Teal'c said softly beside her.

Daniel wriggled closer to Sam on her other side. 'They're wearing Ba'al's mark.'

Sam frowned. 'Why would Ba'al be interested in this planet?'

'This planet used to be in Anubis's territory.' Daniel added. 'It's possible Ba'al's just exploring as he takes over.'

'It is not unusual for a conquering System Lord to tour his new territory.' Teal'c confirmed.

Sam grimaced. 'Great.'

'Or it's possible they're here for the same reason we are.' Jonas said in a low voice. He motioned at the ground. 'Teal'c, you said the Jaffa by the cargo ship were taking soil samples. If Ba'al's looking for naquadah, he may have picked up on the unusual readings and come to investigate. When Anat used Kianna for a host, she didn't tell him about naquadria. It's possible this is the first time he's come across something like this. If he thinks that this is a new form of powerful element…'

'He'll want it.' Sam bit her lip and ignored the rough ground underneath her; she was going to be covered in bruises.

'Well, it's not naquadria though, right?' Daniel asked urgently. 'I mean, you guys worked that out yesterday.'

'It's not naquadria but it's still a powerful element.' Sam replied absently, her mind whirring through the possibilities.

'We cannot allow this element to fall into Ba'al's possession.' Teal'c stated grimly, looking at her expectantly.

'My thoughts exactly.' Sam tapped her finger against the monocular.

'OK, so we have to stop Ba'al finding out about this planet,' Daniel listed calmly, 'and escape back to the SGC without getting caught.'

'Options?' asked Sam, a germ of an idea wriggling in her mind but she wanted to know what the others were thinking.

'If we eliminate these Jaffa, others will simply be sent to investigate.' Teal'c said.

'So we need a permanent solution,' Daniel agreed, 'maybe we can eliminate the Jaffa, but send a message to Ba'al saying the planet is not worth his attention and get the ship to self-destruct automatically on its way back to him?'

'There's a risk that Ba'al could intercept the ship before it destructs or that he might investigate what happened to it.' Jonas argued. 'And do we even know if we can send the ship back on autopilot?'

'We could send the ship back on autopilot and even destroy it that way, it's just a matter of programming it,' Sam said absently as though it wasn't a big deal, 'but you're right it's too big a risk.'

Daniel pointed at her with a triumphant expression. 'You have a plan.'

Sam raised an eyebrow at him. 'Maybe.' She pressed her lips together and looked back at the Stargate. 'How do you feel about blowing up the planet and escaping in the cargo ship?'

'Seriously?' blurted out Jonas. He looked wide-eyed with shock back at her.

'Jack'll be mad he missed it.' Daniel said cheerfully.

Teal'c inclined his head. 'Indeed.'

Sam glanced back at Jonas.

'I'm in.' Jonas grinned. 'First time blowing up a planet.'

It wasn't hers, Sam thought wryly, although this time she wasn't under orders to perform a bomb test that could potentially take out the SGC at the same time. She motioned at the guys, confidence surging through her as her plan firmed up in her mind. 'So here's what I think we should do…'

o-O-o

SG1 were late.

An hour late.

Late enough that the General was freaked out even if he was trying to pretend that he wasn't.

Reynolds tried hard not to sigh. Instead he clasped his hands behind his back and tried to convey solidarity as O'Neill paced impatiently behind Walter in the control room. He should be getting hazard pay, Reynolds thought with amusement tinged with only a small amount of worry. He figured Carter was a good officer; experienced, brilliant in her field and trained by O'Neill himself. If something had gone wrong to delay them – the Stargate wasn't connecting at all with P6X418, she probably had it under control. But a week of thinking Ba'al had O'Neill's former team was recent enough that Reynolds felt the curl of anxiety in his belly anyway. O'Neill had handled it with a grace that Reynolds didn't think he could have achieved in his place but he also knew how tough it had been on the other man. SG1 was more than a team; it was a family.

'Try them again.' O'Neill ordered, pointing a finger at the computer.

Walter nodded briskly. 'Yes, sir.' His hand had just started tapping out the address when the Stargate began to light up.

'Incoming wormhole.' Walter announced.

Reynolds felt the tension ratchet up subtly.

'IDC?' O'Neill snapped out.

'SG1, sir.'

O'Neill's face brightened. 'Lower the iris.' He sped off towards the stairs and Reynolds exchanged a sympathetic look with Walter before following the General down and standing beside him in front of the metal ramp.

Reynolds almost betrayed himself with a look of surprise as he took in the glee that Carter and her team displayed openly – even Quinn who wasn't officially a member of SG1 anymore.

'You're late.' O'Neill complained in a grumpy tone that wasn't faked as far as Reynolds could tell.

'Sorry, sir,' Carter replied with an air of someone who wasn't really sorry, 'but we had to take the long way home.'

'The long way home?' O'Neill pushed his hands in his pockets and gave her a look that said her explanation had better be a good one.

'We had to fly the cargo ship to the next solar system to get to another Stargate.' Carter said as though that explained everything.

'A cargo ship?' O'Neill raised one scarred eyebrow at her. 'Forgive me if I'm wrong here, Carter, but you didn't have one of those when I spoke with Daniel and Teal'c yesterday.'

'We saw it land on our way back to camp from the check-in.' Jackson contributed helpfully. He was almost bouncing. 'Ba'al sent a unit of Jaffa to check out anomalous naquadah readings.'

'Well, that explains everything.' O'Neill shot Jackson a grumpy look which just had Jackson grinning at him.

'On the contrary, O'Neill,' Teal'c said, 'it is only the beginning of the explanation.' His dark eyes were twinkling with mirth.

Reynolds felt the beginnings of a headache.

'Carter, I take it Ba'al's troops messed up the Stargate?' O'Neill turned back at her expectantly.

Carter looked chagrined. 'Not exactly, sir.'

'And by not exactly…' O'Neill prompted impatiently.

'We were the ones who messed up the Stargate.' Quinn offered brightly. 'Sam showed me how to create this power loop between the DHD and the…' his voice fell away under O'Neill's hard glare.

O'Neill shifted his attention back to Carter. 'Carter, in five words or less – ah!' he held up a finger, '_five words_, explain what you did.'

'We, uh, blew up the planet.' Carter paused momentarily. 'Sir.' She beamed at O'Neill.

Reynolds gaped at her. They'd blown up a planet?

'You blew up a planet.' O'Neill glowered. '_Without me_?'

'We got pictures!' Daniel patted his backpack and smiled widely at Jack.

'It's just not the same.' O'Neill complained, rocking back on his heels.

Reynolds cleared his throat. 'Why did you blow up the planet?'

They all turned to look at him.

O'Neill's brown eyes were warm with camaraderie. 'That's not a bad question.'

'Thank you, sir.' Reynolds said dryly.

'The element we thought might be a naturally forming naquadria was actually a highly unstable mineral.' Quinn explained.

'Highly explosive, sir.' Carter added quickly. 'Obviously we couldn't allow it to fall into Ba'al's hands.'

'Obviously.' O'Neill repeated.

They grinned at each other. Jackson and Quinn grinned at them. Teal'c looked on approvingly, grinning in his own way.

Reynolds felt his own lips tugging into a smile and immediately corrected the movement.

'So we used the Stargate as a detonator,' Carter continued, 'Teal'c convinced the Jaffa to join the rebellion, and took the cargo ship to make our escape. Teal'c has some new recruits so we had to send them to the Jaffa way station before we dialled home.'

'And we got this.' Quinn held up a crystal.

O'Neill looked at Carter inquisitively.

'The data log from the cargo ship, sir.' Carter's blue eyes were bright with triumph. 'It has the current positions of Ba'al's fleet.'

And that, thought Reynolds with wry resignation, was why SG1 was SG1.

They'd all started grinning at each other again, flush with pride at a job well done. One of the guards coughed.

O'Neill snapped to and clapped his hands. 'Right. You guys need to go to the infirmary. Full debrief is tomorrow morning before Jonas heads back – oh eight hundred.' He placed a hand lightly on Carter's arm as they made for the door together. 'Hey, you think we could send the pictures to Ba'al because…'

Reynolds didn't hear the end of the sentence as they disappeared from view and hearing range. He made his way up to the control room and found Dave Dixon, geared up and ready for departure, hovering behind Walter.

Dave grinned at him mercilessly and Reynolds heart sank as he remembered the bet they'd made. 'And you said they'd do _less_ crazy things with Carter in charge.'

'It's not that crazy.' Reynolds said. 'She was right; they couldn't let Ba'al get his hands on something as powerful as naquadria.'

'Uh-huh.' Dave's hand landed heavily on Reynolds' right shoulder. 'You keep telling yourself that.' He grinned and moved away.

Reynolds opened his mouth to reply and shut it again as O'Neill bounded back into the control room.

'Dixon, you ready for the delights of…?' O'Neill darted a look at Walter.

'P9Y723, sir.'

'Yes.' O'Neill said slowly. 'That's the one.'

'Shouldn't you be gone already, Jack?' Dave asked pointedly. 'I seem to recall Cassie saying something about a barbeque when she babysat the other night?'

O'Neill nodded briskly. 'Just wanted to see you off.'

'Right.' Dave stared him down knowingly because they all knew that O'Neill had stuck around to see SG1 return rather than SG13 leave.

'OK, OK,' O'Neill sighed, 'I'm gone; Reynolds, you have command. Don't call me unless, you know,' his hand gestured vaguely out towards the Stargate, 'aliens invade, someone tries to blow up _our_ planet, the usual.'

'Yes, sir.' Reynolds said automatically.

O'Neill left and Dave grinned at Reynolds. 'Team's all ready.' He gestured at his waiting team below in the gate room.

'Dial her up, Sergeant.' Reynolds ordered. Dave gave a sloppy hand wave of acknowledgement and made for the stairs as Walter entered the address into the computer.

Reynolds watched as the Stargate blossomed out and fell back into its usual blue shimmering event horizon; as SG13 made their way up the ramp, bantering back and forth, and no doubt adding 'blowing up a planet' to the list of events they bet on happening every mission. He shook his head slowly.

It was, Reynolds thought wryly, just another typical day at the SGC.


End file.
